


Wszystkie istoty dobre i jasne

by Pirania



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Case Fic, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Slash, Torture
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 163,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dziesięcioletni Sherlock rozwiązuje zagadkę śmierci Carla Powersa i wysyła Jima Moriarty'ego do więzienia. Oto opowieść o konsekwencjach. Tłumaczenie</p><p>Tytuł oryginału: All the Best and Brightest Creatures<br/>Autorka: wordstrings<br/>Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest<br/>Tłumacz: Pirania<br/>Beta: Mąka</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Best and Brightest Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582059) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 



Sherlock ma dziesięć lat, gdy rozwiązuje sprawę Carla Powersa.

Nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem policja nie zauważyła braku adidasów, ale uważa to za skandal. Przez upiornie długi czas nie przestaje nękać władz, aż w końcu udaje mu się zwrócić ich uwagę. Jego telefonom nie ma końca, listy zaskakują dojrzałością stylu, a częstotliwość, z jaką pojawia się w Scotland Yardzie zwala z nóg i najprawdopodobniej nie jest legalna. Gdy policjanci go widzą, na ich twarzach pojawia się mieszanka rozbawienia, irytacji, niechętnego szacunku i furii. Ale Sherlock nie pozwoli, by niedowiarkowie zbijali go z tropu. Sherlock widzi pewne rzeczy, naprawdę je  _widzi_ , i ciężko to wyjaśnić ludziom, którzy mu nie wierzą i śmieją się z niego. Niektórzy policjanci są mrukliwi, tylko sączą kawę i odganiają go machnięciem ręki niczym bezdomnego kota, inni się wściekają i nawet nie próbują tego ukryć, a jeszcze inni są poczciwi, zmęczeni i dobroduszni, ale nikt nie rozumie, że zgłębił temat i  _wie_. Powers został zamordowany. Jest tego pewien

Wie i ta prawda tkwi w nim, staje się nieodłączną częścią jego organizmu.

Powtarza policjantom i policjantkom, by  _znaleźli adidasy_ , niektórzy go wysłuchują, inni nie. I nareszcie, po tygodniach nękania ich listownie, telefonicznie i osobiście, przyprowadzają na przesłuchanie chłopca w wieku Sherlocka. Buty znaleziono w szkolnej szafce irlandzkiego chłopca o smutnych, jasnych oczach, ciemnych włosach i uśmiechu, który jest czystym złem, i wtedy Sherlock może wrócić do kamienicy na Pall Mall.

Korytarz jest bardzo bardzo bardzo długi i o wiele za spokojny.

I nikogo tu nie ma.

Oprócz jego  _rodziców_ , oczywiście.

Zza drzwi płynie głęboki głos perorujący o „tych cholernych socjalistach", i Sherlock wzdycha. Myśli, że ojca nic nie obejdzie, iż sprawiedliwości stało się zadość. Nie obejdzie go, że morderca, bardzo młody morderca, znikł z życia społecznego. Ojciec będzie dociekał, jakim cudem Sherlock wybrał się znów do Londynu,  _nudno nuda czemu boże nieznośnie nuda nuuuuuuuuuuuuuudaaaaaa_ , to żadne wyzwanie dostać się do Londynu.

Wyzwaniem jest pozostanie tutaj. Szkoda, bo Sherlock uwielbia Londyn.

Potem, gdy odkrywają, że wrócił, zostaje zmuszony do obiadu, który zjada z Mamusią. Mamusia sączy coś cudownie złotego z małej, kryształowej szklaneczki, napełnianej na nowo dokładnie osiem razy. Ale Sherlocka już nie zachwyca czar jego matki (naprawdę jest czarująca), ani jej inteligencja (matka nie używa jej, by się popisywać, a czy nie o to chodzi?), ani jej uroda (Sherlock wie, że jest do niej bardzo podobny, ale nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że w takim razie i on jest piękny). Nic z tego nie ma takiego znaczenia jakie miało, gdy był młodszy – gdy miał, na przykład, siedem lub osiem lat. Srebrna zastawa wydaje się zbyt powszednia, kiedy tuż obok rozciąga się jasny, gwałtowny Londyn, jego syreny i latarnie, i wysokie wysokie budynki, a Mycroft siedzi w szkole.

\- Nazywał się James Moriarty – chwali się Sherlock. - Zabił Carla Powersa zatrutymi butami, a ja oddałem go w ręce sprawiedliwości. Skażą go, jestem pewien.

\- Jesteś małym cudem, kochanie – odpowiada Mamusia, a jej głos jest zmiękczony napojem, który sączy z kryształowej szklanki.

\- Nigdy by tego nie odkryli, gdyby nie ja.

\- Jak cudownie. Czym teraz się zajmiesz?

Nie ma pojęcia. Sherlock nie ma nic do roboty.  _Znowu_.

W nocy przekręca się na bok, międląc w rękach miękką pościel, i patrzy przez okno swojego pokoju na trzecim piętrze kamiennicy. Marzy o krwi i śmierci, i pięknym poświęceniu. Marzy o doskonałych algorytmach, w których nauka zamyka świat, i gorączkowym chaosie ludzkich zachowań.

Marzy o pokoju i o piekle.

Przecież i tak ma pokój i piekło we własnej głowie. Przypuszcza, że to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy spotka je w prawdziwym życiu.

Nie może się doczekać. Przygoda powinna nadejść lada chwila.

 

Sherlock ma jedenaście lat, gdy Moriarty zostaje skazany na bardzo długi pobyt w zakładzie karnym dla młodocianych. Kilka dni później, w połowie marca, otrzymuje list.

_Najdroższy Sherlocku,_

_rozmawiałem o Tobie z policją. Są pod dużym wrażeniem. Ja także! Jestem Twoim fanem. Teraz będę miał mnóstwo czasu, by móc o Tobie myśleć i dokładnie to zamierzam – myśleć o Tobie. Myślenie mnie kręci. Będę o Tobie myślał cały dzień i całą noc. Będę myślał o Tobie przywiązanym do łóżka, o mnie z nożem rybackim. Będę myślał, jak obdzieram Cię ze skóry, tnę ją na cudowne, długie plastry, a potem solę je i karmię Cię nimi, żebyś nie umarł z głodu. Gdy skończy nam się Twoja skóra, zacznę Cię karmić kawałkami Twoich mięśni, ale jeśli uznasz, że są zbyt żylaste, jeśli nie będą Ci smakować, poświęcę się i nakarmię cię kawałkiem Twojego własnego tłuszczu! Pyszności!_

_Będziemy się świetnie bawić!_

_Pozdrawiam,_

_Jim_

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami i odsyła list do detektywów z Yardu. Nie otrzymuje żadnej odpowiedzi. Szybko zapomina o Jimie Moriartym i żyje dalej.

W innej części Anglii chłopiec, który nazywa się Mike Stamford, w ostatniej chwili postanawia dołączyć do swojej mamy i pojechać nad morze. Nie planował nic na weekend, więc kiedy ona proponuje mu spontaniczną wycieczkę, nie widzi powodu, by się nie zgodzić. Kocha swoją mamę, a nigdy nie czują się sobie tak bliscy, jak wtedy, gdy spacerują po plaży, szukając muszelek. Wydarzenia przybierają tragiczny obrót, za co odpowiedzialny jest pijany kierowca wielkiej ciężarówki. Kobieta traci kontrolę nad samochodem, gdy tir wjeżdża na jej pas. Samochód uderza w drzewo.

Mike, który w tajemnicy przed matką odpiął pas bezpieczeństwa, umiera na miejscu.

Jego matka przeżywa i nigdy nie dochodzi do siebie po tej tragedii.

Sherlock Holmes, rzecz jasna, nigdy nawet nie poznaje ich imion.

 

Sherlock ma szesnaście lat, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że coś jest z nim nie tak.

Siedzi w gabinecie, w posiadłości na wsi. Pokój jest przewiewny i pełen światła, okna otwarte, wiatr porusza pastelowymi zasłonami. Sherlock pochyla się nad zestawem chemicznym, który dostał na dwunaste urodziny. Jest czwarta po południu, a on nie ma pojęcia, że jego postrzeganie samego siebie za chwilę drastycznie się zmieni. Gdzieś za sobą, w obwieszonych portretami korytarzach rodzinnej posiadłości, słyszy pospieszne kroki. Każdego lata rodzina Holmesów zaprasza gości o wysokim statusie społecznym i każdego lata Sherlock na zmianę ich ignoruje albo za pomocą dedukcji bezlitośnie odkrywa ich najgłębsze sekrety. Przyzwyczaił się do przenoszenia swego umysłu do miejsca odległego i jasnego, a wszystko, co go od tego odciąga, traktuje z taką obojętnością, jak kaczka traktuje deszcz, który wzburza gładką taflę jej stawu.

Sherlock pochyla się głębiej nad swoimi zlewkami i retortami, jego usta zaciskają się w wyrazie koncentracji, a szczupłe palce śledzą słowa w podręczniku. Ma pewność, że jest w stanie zidentyfikować tę sól. To tylko kwestia skupienia i cierpliwości.

Drzwi otwierają się ze skrzypieniem i staje w nich osoba, która przed chwilą tak donośnie tupała na korytarzu. Reginald Musgrave jest cichym, nieco wyniosłym chłopcem. Sherlock go lubi, co oznacza, że go nie nie lubi a Sherlock nie lubi wielu, wielu ludzi. Czasem lubi Reginalda nawet trochę bardziej, a myśl o tym, jaki jest przyjazny, uprzejmy i  _nienudny_  zawsze powoduje falę ciepła w okolicach jego serca.

Reginald ma jasne włosy i wysokie czoło, i z jakiegoś powodu zamyka za sobą drzwi.

\- Wciąż nad tym siedzisz? - zagaja. - W końcu dostaniesz zeza.

\- Ale dostanę się na chemię jako pierwszy na liście.

\- Oczywiście – Reg wybucha śmiechem. - Jesteś genialny.

Sherlock szczupłą dłonią odgarnia z oczu ciemne włosy i kiwa głową. Tak, jest genialny. Reg urósł tego lata, obaj urośli, odbili się od ziemi jak rośliny, a Regowi zniknął cały dziecięcy tłuszczyk. Wydaje się, że jakimś cudem przeniósł się na brzuch Mycrofta. Sherlocka to strasznie bawi, a jego brata nie, co tylko dodaje żartowi uroku.

Reg nagle pojawia się tuż przy łokciu Sherlocka, jak za sprawą magii. Zdumiewające. Sherlock z reguły nie ignoruje czegoś takiego jak ruch ciał w przestrzeni.

\- Dlaczego zamknąłeś drzwi? - mówi z zastanowieniem, choć tak naprawdę nie obchodzi go to. Sole są prawie gotowe. Wkrótce ich tajemnice ujrzą światło dzienne.

\- To jest w porządku, wiesz o tym? - stwierdza Reg. Jego głos stał się chrapliwy. Sherlock nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, by Reg mówił w taki sposób.

Sherlock spogląda w górę. Słońce wywołuje złote refleksy w prostych włosach Reggiego, a koszula, którą chłopak nosi pod wełnianym swetrem, jest rozpięta przy kołnierzyku. Sherlock widzi w rozpięciu delikatne, jasne włoski, przypominające piórka kaczątka. Reggie zawsze był zakręcony na punkcie ciuchów, ale ostatnio jest coraz gorzej. Chłopcy spędzali niegdyś całe godziny, projektując kostiumy do improwizowanych sztuk Szekspira i dziwnych opowieści o piratach. To wspomnienia, które Sherlock lubi tak, jak się lubi parę znoszonych spodni. Reggie jest nieskomplikowany, a przy tym niegłupi. Z sherlockowego punktu widzenia to ogromna wartość.

\- Co jest w porządku? - pyta Sherlock.

Reggie wyciąga dłoń i przesuwa opuszkami palców po stanowczej szczęce Sherlocka.

\- Jesteś inny. To jest w porządku. Ja też jestem inny.

Sherlock przełyka ślinę i zastanawia się, jakim cudem Reg wie coś takiego. Inni chłopcy w szkole są strasznie niezdarnymi, myślącymi hormonami, spoconymi, bezmózgimi, emitującymi ciepło rzeczami, które zachowują się, jakby ich życie zależało od regularnych wytrysków. Sherlock ani trochę tego nie rozumie. Chyba o to chodzi Regowi. Niezwykłe. Sherlockowi zdarzyło się raz czy dwa obudzić się i zastać swoje prześcieradło w podejrzanym stanie, ale w żadnym razie nie chce wciskać żadnej części siebie w jakieś mokre, ciasne miejsce i jeśli Rega też nie obchodzi seks, to dzięki Bogu za prawdziwą pokrewną duszę. Gdy Sherlock próbuje pomyśleć o czymś bardziej obrzydliwym niż scena, którą przerwał przy stajniach zeszłej wiosny (dziewczyna, zatrudniona przez rodziców na czas przyjęcia, wciskająca twarz w krocze jednego z tych nieznośnych gości), nie może się nie otrząsnąć.

Reg pochyla się i całuje go. To nie jest nieprzyjemne. Ani trudne. Jest ciepłe, pozbawiające tchu, dość intymne i całkiem miłe. Jak komplement. Ale Sherlock i tak odskakuje w tył w zdumieniu.

Reg uśmiecha się z samozadowoleniem, sięga w dół i obejmuje dłonią przód spodni Sherlocka.

\- Nie – wzdycha miękko Sherlock, odtrącając rękę.

\- O co chodzi?

\- O to, że... nie – powtarza Sherlock, próbując nadążyć za rozmową i ponosząc absolutną klęskę, bo nie ma żadnego doświadczenia w tym zakresie. Zazwyczaj nie zniża się do czegoś tak przyziemnego.

Reg spogląda na niego łagodnie. Sherlock widział ten wzrok już wcześniej, wtedy, gdy chodził obrażony albo wtedy, gdy przez jego głowę zaczynało boleć go serce.

\- Nie ma nic złego w byciu gejem. Powiedziałem ci już, jestem taki sam.

\- Ale ja nie chcę – protestuje Sherlock. Serce wali mu jak oszalałe.

\- Nie mów, że jesteś ponad to czy coś.

\- Oczywiście, że nie.

\- No to o co chodzi? Lubisz mnie. Wiem, że mnie lubisz.

To prawda. Lubi Rega, a Reg lubi jego. Sherlock przełyka ślinę. Może Reg ma całkowitą rację, może coś powinno się wydarzyć, coś śliskiego i zawstydzającego, skoro tak bardzo lubi Rega.

To najgorsza rzecz, o jakiej Sherlock może pomyśleć.

Reggie unosi brew.

\- Ale... - szepcze Sherlock. Odsuwa się jeszcze kawałek i jest lepiej, jest o tyle lepiej, może oddychać, może...

\- Nie skrzywdzę cię.

\- Wiem.

\- No to nie graj cnotki.

\- Nie gram. I lubię cię, po prostu...

\- Wróć tu.

\- Myślę... myślę, że nie lubię  _tego_  – wydusza z siebie Sherlock.

Reggie mruży oczy. Są niebieskie, dość pociągające. Sherlock przełyka ślinę i odwzajemnia spojrzenie, czując narastającą panikę. Nie ma wielu przyjaciół. Sherlock ma brata, który z każdym dniem jest coraz nudniejszy i daleką matkę, która pije, i ojca, który nigdy nie zasypia sam, i Reg zawsze miał ochotę na spacery przy świetle księżyca w środku nocy, na zakopywanie skarbów, na rysowanie pirackich map, na składanie sekretnych przysiąg przypieczętowanych krwią. Reg jest ważny.

\- Myślałem, że coś dla ciebie znaczę – mówi Reg. Brzmi to jak splunięcie.

\- Znaczysz.

\- Wcale nie. Nie, jeśli...

Sherlock przygryza wargę w tym miejscu, w które Reg przed chwilą go całował, i szybko myśli. Musi być jakiś sposób, by to wszystko rozwiązać. Musi być. Wszystko da się rozwiązać. A Sherlock może być bardzo młody, ale zaczyna podejrzewać, że jest genialny.

\- Nie chcę zrobić tego z tobą, bo nie chcę zrobić tego z nikim – wyjaśnia.

\- Daj spokój – prycha Reg. - Wszyscy chcą to z kimś zrobić. I jestem pewien, że nie podobają ci się dziewczyny. Czekaj, a może ci się podobają?

\- Nie.

\- Więc podobają ci się chłopcy.

\- Nie.

\- Co, mam uwierzyć, że jesteś jakimś rodzajem robota?

\- Oczywiście, że nie jestem...

\- Dotykasz się czasem?

\- No, czasem tak, ale nie podoba mi się to specjalnie.

\- Nie  _podoba ci się_. – Brwi Rega podjeżdżają w górę w niedowierzaniu. - Co do diabła jest z tobą nie tak? Dlaczego ci się nie podoba?

\- Jest... jest niechlujne i skomplikowane, i...

\- Sherlock, wiem, że lubisz niezależność i w ogóle, i jesteś trochę ześwirowany, ale żaden z ciebie pieprzony android. Nie znam nikogo innego, kto prowadziłby indeks skarpetek, ale...

\- Moje serce bije wtedy zbyt szybko. To nieprzyjemne.

\- To już zupełnie idiotyczne.

\- I nie wiem, o czym myśleć...

\- O pierdoleniu – mówi z rezygnacją Reg. - Kiedy ludzie się masturbują, myślą o pierdoleniu. Ja myślę o pierdoleniu  _ciebie_.

Zapada straszliwa cisza.

\- Przepraszam – szepcze Sherlock.

Reg potrząsa głową i odwraca się.

\- Powiedziałeś, że to w porządku, że jestem inny – mówi Sherlock błagalnym głosem.

Reginald wciska pięści do kieszeni. Staje się niebezpiecznie przystojny, a Sherlock jest zbyt dobrym obserwatorem, by tego nie widzieć, ale nagle chce odzyskać starego Rega. Chce, żeby znowu mieli po osiem lat, strugali kijki na strzały, robili łuki z kuchennego sznurka, wpadali na siebie nawzajem i wybuchali śmiechem. Wszystko było wtedy proste, a gdy Reggie spoglądał na Sherlocka, Sherlock czuł się jak król. Teraz czuje się jak jeden z jego obiektów badawczych, rozpłatany wzdłuż i przypięty do deski.

\- No i nie miałem racji – warczy Reg, a Sherlock zaczyna rozumieć, że w jakiś sposób uraził swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. - Jesteś zupełnym świrem.

Reg wychodzi z rozmachem burzy gradowej, a Sherlock zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy to słońce schowało się za chmurami, czy też jego percepcja rzeczywistości zmieniła się przez to straszne okropieństwo ich kłótni. Wraca do identyfikowania soli, ale drżą mu palce, a w klatce piersiowej coś boli go tak, jak nic wcześniej go nie bolało. I ledwo go obchodzi, że prawidłowo identyfikuje dwusiarczan baru.

 

Sherlock ma dwadzieścia trzy lata, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że cały ten seks może mu dać rzeczy, których pragnie. Co więcej, można dobierać odpowiednich partnerów, którym myśl, czy sam Sherlock dochodzi, nigdy nawet nie przyjdzie do głowy.

Sherlock obserwuje reflektory samochodów rozświetlające ciemność za jego małym oknem na Montague Street i stwierdza, że kokaina to cudowna substancja.

Dobra kokaina, taka, jaką lubi, i czysta morfina, taka, jaką bardzo lubi, poważnie jednak uszczuplają jego finanse. A życie z pojawiania się bez zaproszenia na miejscach zbrodni nie jest tak opłacalne, jak zakładał. I dlatego ten facet, Grant, znajduje się w jego łóżku.

Grant jest szczupły i rudy, ma piegowatą pierś i jest kompletnym dupkiem, ale za to dość nadzianym, i przyniósł Sherlockowi narkotyki, gdy Sherlock dał mu SMS-em do zrozumienia, że zatroszczy się o jego potrzeby. Teraz śpi na boku i lekko pochrapuje. Sherlock widzi pojedyncze, rude włoski na niedogolonym policzku, gdy światła przejeżdżającego samochodu omiatają pokój.

Sherlock go nienawidzi.

Nienawidzi tego, że jego pokój pachnie jak pot i jak ludzie. Nienawidzi tego, że Grant nosi t-shirty z nazwami zespołów, których muzyki nawet nie słucha. Nienawidzi tego uczucia w tyłku, gdy się porusza. Nienawidzi tego, jak łatwo było ukryć fakt, że nawet się nie podniecił. Uwielbia to, że nie doszedł, dochodzi tylko, gdy jest sam, mniej więcej raz na miesiąc, kiedy musi, ale nienawidzi tego, że Grant ma to gdzieś. Nienawidzi siebie. Nienawidzi Granta.

Podejrzewa, że nienawidzi tego, że żyje. Na świecie nie ma dla niego nic poza miejscami zbrodni, a miejsc zbrodni nie było już od wielu dni. Jeśli nie będzie ostrożny, jeśli nie zażyje właściwej dawki, ból powróci, powróci uczucie, że świat może się w każdej chwili zatrzymać i nic już nie będzie w porządku i  _poza Sherlockiem nikogo nie obchodzi że nic nie będzie w porządku_.

Na jego łóżku jest zbyt wiele osób. Nigdy nie czuł się bardziej samotny. „Następnym razem" - myśli Sherlock z wyczerpaniem - „użyję ust, udam, że mnie to podnieca, i nawet nie będę musiał się rozebrać. Tak będzie łatwiej.

Następnym razem."

Plany Sherlocka spalają na panewce, bo  _następnym razem_  Grant chce robić dokładnie to samo, więc zaciska zęby, nie jęczy, myśli o rozszerzających się systemach gwiezdnych, myśli o entropii w rzekach i sposobach, by wydedukować Niagarę z pojedynczej kropli wody.

 

Sherlock ma trzydzieści cztery lata, gdy zakochuje się beznadziejnie od pierwszego wejrzenia.

Ściga ulicami Londynu podejrzanego – pozbawionego sumienia mordercę, który nazywa się Abernetty, a zachwyt wypełniający jego żyły jest lepszy od każdego narkotyku. Oczywiście, będzie potrzebował narkotyków, by odepchnąć czarną reakcję na koniec przygody i powrót szarości życia, będzie potrzebował kokainy albo morfiny, na które już go stać, ale póki co, naprawdę  _żyje_. W tym biegu jest podobny bogom, jest niezwyciężony. Płaszcz furkocze za nim, gdy przeskakuje przez płot otaczający miejsce budowy. On i Abernetty wypadli ze Scotland Yardu pięć minut temu, co absolutnie nie przeszkadza Sherlockowi. Nieco tylko martwi go fakt, że Lestrade pobiegł za nimi i jadący jeep niemal zmiótł go z powierzchni ziemi. Jeśli Sherlock straci swojego człowieka, tygodnie pracy pójdą na marne.

Niebo nigdy nie było bardziej niebieskie, a jego nogi tak silne.

Sherlock widzi Abernetty'ego dziesięć jardów przed sobą, gdy pokonuje kolejne stosy cegieł, kubłów i dwuteowników. Jego twarz jest szczupła i okrutna, brązowe włosy sterczą na czubku głowy. Abernetty obiega betoniarkę wypchaną zaschniętym cementem i potyka się.

Sherlock może posmakować zwycięstwo w cholernym powietrzu.

Jeszcze jeden sus przez płot, tym razem, by opuścić miejsce budowy i Abernetty kieruje się do Hyde Parku. Zieleń drzew jest elektryzująca, krew buzująca w uszach Sherlocka - symfoniczna, szczęście, które łapie każdym haustem powietrza już dawno wymknęło się spod kontroli. Drzewa rozmywają się w pędzie. Nad Londynem zachodzi słońce. Ludzie gapią się na nich. Facet sprzedający orzeszki ziemne patrzy, jak przebiegają obok. Abernetty zaraz zderzy się z niskim mężczyzną podpierającym się laską, dla którego każdy krok wydaje się problemem.

\- Zatrzymaj go! - wrzeszczy Sherlock.

Kulejący facet natychmiast się wyprostowuje. Przygważdża Abernetty'ego do ziemi ruchem, na który Sherlock może znaleźć tylko jedno słowo:  _kunszt_. Zanim Abernetty ma czas zastanowić się, co się dzieje, jego pierś przejeżdża po żwirze, a usta niemal wybuchają od przekleństw. Niski facecik wykręcił mu oba ramiona i chyba nawet się nie zadyszał.

\- Dobra, spoko, oddychaj – mówi beznamiętnie facecik do ofiary Sherlocka. Sherlock zwalnia i zatrzymuje się przed nimi, dysząc. Facecik spogląda w górę, jego ciemnoniebieskie oczy błyszczą. Ma ciemnoblond włosy i fascynującą twarz – okrągłą i zmęczoną, ale przystojną. Nosi czarną kurtkę ze skórzaną łatą na ramieniu, która wygląda, jakby nawykł do opierania na niej lufy. Ma cienkie usta i trzyma Abernetty'ego uchwytem mocnym jak skała.

\- To twój kumpel, jak sądzę? - pyta.

\- Rozumiem, że byłeś na Bliskim Wschodzie? - dyszy Sherlock.

Mężczyzna zamiera, ale nie wygląda na niezadowolonego.

\- Jak...

\- Twoje nadgarstki. No i żołnierski uchwyt na tym mordercy pod twoim kolanem.

\- To morderca?

\- Ośmiokrotny. Afganistan czy Irak?

\- Afganistan.

Facecik wygląda na zaintrygowanego. W tej chwili dogania ich Lestrade, ściskając się za bok. Jego srebrne włosy są potargane, a buty uwalane błotem.

\- Jesteś aresztowany – rzuca do Abernetty'ego, który warczy, gdy policjant wyciąga kajdanki. - I Sherlock, mam gdzieś, na jakim głodzie adrenaliny jesteś, nie możesz oczekiwać, że cywile będą powalać żądnych krwi morderców. To nie krykiet.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – odpowiada nieznajomy.

\- On nie jest cywilem – mówi Sherlock.

\- No, teraz już jestem.

Lestrade podnosi klnącego Abernetty'ego na nogi i oddaje go w ręce Donovan, która umie biegać niewiarygodnie szybko na wysokich obcasach i właśnie do nich dołączyła. Policjantka prowadzi mordercę w stronę samochodu, zaparkowanego przy parku.

Sherlock wyciąga dłoń, by pomóc facecikowi się podnieść. Już zupełnie zapomniał o Abernettym. Lewa dłoń mężczyzny jest ciepła i zgrubiała w bardzo specyficzny sposób – jej właściciel ewidentnie umie obejść się z bronią. Jego uścisk dłoni jest stanowczy, ale gdy wstaje, przechyla się lekko na jedną stronę. Sherlock pochyla się i podnosi laskę. Podaje ją nieznajomemu.

\- Dzięki – mówi tamten. Uśmiecha się. To zaciekawiony uśmiech. - Jesteś tajnym agentem?

Sherlock prycha ze zdegustowaniem.

\- Bzdura. Jestem detektywem konsultantem.

\- Detektywem. Ciekawe.

\- Nie, detektywem  _konsultantem_. Posługuję się obserwacją i dedukcją, dzięki czemu mogłem sam stworzyć swój zawód. Tu w Londynie jest masa detektywów urzędowych i jeszcze więcej prywatnych. Kiedy popełniają błąd, kiedy ludzie nie wiedzą, co robić, albo kiedy Yard potrzebuje pomocy, czyli zawsze, przychodzą do mnie. Jestem ostatnią instancją wśród wykrywaczy zbrodni, przyjmuję też prywatnych klientów. Kiedy ludzie mają z czymś problem, potrzebują oświecenia, wysłuchuję ich, potem oni wysłuchują mojej opinii i kasuję zapłatę. Czasem pojawia się jakaś sprawa, która jest bardziej skomplikowana, wtedy muszę trochę powęszyć, wybrać się w teren i sam wszystko zobaczyć. To są najlepsze sprawy. Wykorzystuję moją bardzo rozległą wiedzę, co znacznie wszystko ułatwia.

Sherlock z każdym słowem staje się coraz bardziej świadomy, że paple bez opamiętania, więc w końcu zaciska usta.

Facecik uśmiecha się z rozbawieniem. To bardzo miły uśmiech. Ma białe zęby. Zapomniał o bólu i przestał opierać się na lasce. A więc ból jest psychosomatyczny. Interesujące.

Wszystko w tym człowieku jest interesujące,.

\- I ten przypadek wymagał... eee... węszenia, tak?

\- Dokładnie.

\- Czy przypadki „wymagające węszenia" zawsze obejmują powalanie morderców?

\- Czasami.

\- Często?

\- Niewystarczająco często, ale się zdarza.

\- Co jeszcze jest wymaga węszenia? Pościgi samochodowe, strzelanki, te sprawy?

\- Tak.

\- Brzmi niebezpiecznie.

\- Jest niebezpieczne.

\- Rozległa wiedza. A więc uczyłeś się w szkole dla detektywów konsultantów – stwierdza facecik. - Nie wiedziałem, że coś takiego istnieje.

\- Nie, uczyłem się wielu różnych rzeczy, wszystkie starannie wybierałem specjalnie dla celów zawodowych. Wymyśliłem tę pracę... jestem jedyny taki na świecie.

\- No, w to mogę uwierzyć.

Sherlock uśmiecha się, a zachwyt aż go wypełnia. Ten człowiek jest pełen sprzeczności i przez to pociągający. Odwzajemnia spojrzenie Sherlocka jednocześnie lekko i stanowczo. W sumie źle się składa, że Sherlock tak uparcie się gapi. Wielu ludzi jego spojrzenie denerwuje. Głupich, bezwolnych ludzi. Ten były żołnierz wydaje się nie mieć nic przeciwko, co jest zdumiewające samo w sobie. I cudowne. Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie potrafi znieść myśli, iż miałby zniechęcić do siebie tego człowieka. Ale już paplał, już się gapił, a facecik wciąż tu jest.

\- No, to tyle, stary – mówi teraz, wyciągając dłoń. - Powodzenia...

\- Obiad?

\- Słucham?

 _Myśl_. Sherlock czuje falę paniki narastająca w klatce piersiowej na samą myśl o straceniu tej bardzo niskiej, bardzo dziwnej osoby.

\- Muszę ci podziękować – mówi. - Że powaliłeś Abernetty'ego. Nie musiałeś tego zrobić i to... było dobre. Więc chciałbym ci podziękować za pomoc w pracy, zabierając cię na obiad i płacąc za niego.

„Brzmisz jak jebany robot" - myśli z desperacją Sherlock.

Mały mężczyzna parska śmiechem. Mały mężczyzna myśli, że Sherlock jest ś _mieszny_. Boże, to przerażające. Słońce niemal zaszło, w parku zapalają się latarnie, ich światło przedziera się przez gałęzie drzew. Kawałek dalej, na pikowanym kocu, chłopak i dziewczyna splatają dłonie, obserwując gwiazdy. Sherlockowe serce tłucze się boleśnie, jeszcze nie odzyskał tchu i nic już nie ma sensu. Chce się dowiedzieć wszystkiego o tym człowieku. Chce zacząć od dnia jego narodzin i czytać jak książkę, stronę dziennie, dzień po dniu, aż zrozumie Afganistan, kulenie i ten idealny, oszczędny uśmiech.

\- Nawet nie wiem, jak się nazywasz – mówi facecik.

\- Sherlock Holmes.

\- John Watson – odpowiada. Wyciąga znów rękę, a Sherlock ją ściska. Podoba mu się, jak ich dłonie do siebie pasują. To ma sens, jak znalezienie dwóch dopasowanych puzzli.

\- Głodny? - wzdycha Sherlock.

_Proszę proszę proszę._

John Watson szczerzy zęby.

\- Umieram z głodu.


	2. Chapter 2

Idą do Angela, bo to blisko mieszkania Sherlocka. Poza tym Angelo uwielbia Sherlocka, a Johna Watsona należy przedstawić wielu, wielu ludziom, którzy Sherlocka uwielbiają. Możliwie jak najszybciej.

Może John trochę się od nich zarazi.

Sherlock jest przekonany, że nie chce tego z powodu kaprysu albo ostatnich przebłysków niesamowitego adrenalinowego haju. John wydaje się praktycznym człowiekiem - doskonałym, użytecznym, statecznym człowiekiem. A do tego intrygującym. Sherlock mówi sobie, że jest w tym momencie całkowicie samolubny – co świetnie współgra z jego charakterem – a John może się okazać dobry w rozwiązywaniu zbrodni, skoro już jest dobry w powalaniu przestępców. I Sherlock  _na pewno nie_  ciągnie ze sobą tego całego Johna z powodu spojrzeń, jakie eksżołnierz rzuca mu spod rzęs. Zaciekawionych i nieco rozbawionych.

Angelo zakrząta się wokół Sherlocka i sadza ich przy stoliku pod oknem, z którego Sherlock może obserwować przechodniów i dedukować różne rzeczy na ich temat. Potem przynosi świeczkę, bo myśli, że to randka, chociaż Sherlock nigdy nie chodzi na randki. Celem randek jest przelecenie kogoś, a on nie chce, żeby jakikolwiek przedstawiciel  _homo sapiens_  dotykał się do jego bielizny. Ale kiedy Angelo zapala świeczkę, a John, chociaż zaznaczył, że to nie randka, zgadza się na to, zwieszając z rezygnacją głowę, Sherlock dochodzi do wniosku, że mogą być też inne cele randkowania. Na przykład rozmowy albo dowiedzenie się o kimś czegoś więcej, albo przedyskutowanie szczegółów nowej sprawy. Randka może też służyć jako wymówka, by gapić się na twarz siedzącego naprzeciwko mężczyzny.

Kiedy Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że  _znów się gapi na miłość boską_ , otwiera menu.

\- Zamów to, na co masz ochotę. Mówił szczerze, nigdy nie bierze ode mnie ani grosza – mówi wyniośle.

„Brzmisz jak kompletny snob" - myśli, po czym zatrzaskuje menu i w desperacji przesuwa je kilka centymetrów po stole.

\- Miły sposób, by ci podziękować za oczyszczenie imienia.

\- Oczyściłem je tylko trochę.

„Już to powiedziałeś, kiedy był tu Angelo" - myśli Sherlock i ma nadzieję, że stół pochłonie go w całości. Jak normalni ludzie radzą sobie z randkami? Jak to się udaje tym kretynom z normalnym popędem seksualnym i malutkimi, ptasimi móżdżkami? Czy umiejętność randkowania jest u normalnych ludzi wrodzona, tak jak to, że chcą zrywać z siebie nawzajem ciuchy? Czy to jest randka? Nie skończy się seksem, ale może to jednak randka? No to co powinno teraz nastąpić? „Może komplementy" - decyduje Sherlock. Ludzie lubią, gdy się ich komplementuje.

\- Nieźle ci wychodzi powalanie większych od siebie ludzi na ziemię – mówi.

„Właśnie nazwałeś go niskim. Jeśli nie małym. Jesteś największym debilem w Zjednoczonym Królestwie. Twój brak popędu seksualnego jest darwinowskim środkiem przeciwko rozmnażaniu. W ten sposób gatunek nie zostanie skalany przez twoje beznadziejne DNA."

John Watson tylko się uśmiecha.

\- Pewnie mi nie uwierzysz, ale kiedyś grałem w rugby.

Sherlock przypomina sobie, jak oddychać.

\- Wydawało się, że to dla ciebie naturalne. Zdziwiłem się, oczekiwałem, że mnie zignorujesz. To było niezwykłe.

John wzrusza ramionami. Ma na sobie gruby, kremowy sweter. Jego odcień sprawia, że włosy eksżołnierza wydają się ciemniejsze niż złoto i cieplejsze niż brąz.

\- To nie była najbardziej szalona rzecz, jaką zrobiłem w życiu.

\- Nie. Najechałeś na Afganistan.

\- Tylko troszkę – poprawia go John, nadal się uśmiechając.

Angelo znów podchodzi do stolika, niosąc focaccię w koszyku i różę w wazonie. Stawia oba przedmioty obok oliwy i niezbyt dyskretnie puszcza oko, jakby dokładnie wiedział, co się wydarzy, i popierał to całym sercem. Sherlock ma ochotę umrzeć. Ale Johnowi chyba to nie przeszkadza.

\- To co robiłeś, kiedy nie najeżdżałeś? - dopytuje Sherlock.

\- Ach. Próbowałem ratować ludzi. Czasem nawet mi się udawało. Jestem lekarzem.

\- Lekarz wojskowy – powtarza Sherlock z zachwytem.

„Brzmisz, jakby ktoś ci przypieprzył w łeb łopatą" - myśli rozpaczliwie. - „Dlaczego ktoś tak fascynujący jak zabójca-uzdrowiciel miałby pragnąć twojego towarzystwa?". Te nowe informacje są doprawdy fascynujące. John Watson, jak widać, jest nie tylko mały i szybki, i silny, i zabawny, i przyjazny, i jasny, i piękny. Jest też dzielny i inteligentny, i nieustraszony, i bezinteresowny, i altruistyczny, i mroczny, i nieugięty, i skomplikowany moralnie. Być może jest ideałem.

\- A więc ratowałeś ludzi, podczas gdy do ciebie strzelano – nie ustępuje Sherlock. - A potem co?

\- Postrzelili mnie.

\- Ale nie w nogę.

\- Nie. Czekaj, skąd wiesz? - John sięga po kawałek chleba.

\- Nie zawsze pamiętasz o bólu w nodze. Gdyby to w nią cię zraniono, nie przestawałbyś tego czuć.

\- A zamiast tego czuję magiczny, fantomowy ból. Zgadza się. - W głosie Johna słychać gorycz.

Sherlock sięga po własny kawałek chleba po prostu dlatego, żeby się czymś zająć, bo nigdy w życiu nie był mniej głodny. Jest wdzięczny, że nie trzęsą mu się ręce. Co, do diabła, stało się z jego dystansem i spokojem? Szum i brzdęk w restauracji są zbyt głośne. Powraca Angelo, zacierając ręce jak smakosz.

\- Zamawiaj, ja nie jestem głodny – mówi Sherlock.

\- Naprawdę? - odpowiada John z zaskoczeniem. - Hm. Dobra. Co polecasz?

\- Bolognese.

\- Niech będzie. - Kiwa głową. - W ogóle nic nie zjesz?

Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że normalni ludzie jedzą, kiedy inni ludzie jedzą, żeby nikt nie czuł się niezręcznie z powodu jedzenia, i – we własnej głowie - daje sobie kilkakrotnie w pysk.

\- Dwa razy bolognese i butelkę Dolcetto – zamawia.

Kiedy Angelo odchodzi, Sherlock postanawia, że nie otworzy więcej ust, dopóki nie będzie miał pewności, że nie wypłynie z nich coś idiotycznego. Ale wydaje się, że John zapomniał już o rozmowie o bólu w nodze i znów jest zupełnie rozluźniony. Nalewa sobie na talerz oliwy i zamacza w niej kawałek chleba. Tak jakby nigdy nie było żadnego spięcia. Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, jak temu człowiekowi udaje się zmieniać tak szybko. Wydaje się, że po prostu nacisnął guzik i wyłączył swój gniew.

\- Masz dziewczynę? - pyta John lekko.

„Tylko nie ta rozmowa" - błaga Sherlock wszechświat. - „Nie teraz, nie tak szybko". To zawsze,  _zawsze_  kończy się czyimś rozczarowaniem. Zawsze.

\- Nie, nie mój teren – udaje mu się odpowiedzieć.

\- Och, jasne. Więc masz chłopaka? Co jest w porządku.

\- Wiem, że to jest w porządku – warczy Sherlock, czując, że panika narasta w nim jak woda w samochodzie, który spadł z mostu do rzeki.

\- A więc jesteś wolny. Zupełnie jak ja.

Sherlock bierze głęboki wdech i nurkuje.

\- John, schlebia mi twoje zainteresowanie, ale powinieneś wiedzieć, że uznaję się za poślubionego mojej pracy, a ten obiad miał być podziękowaniem, wyrazem mojej wdzięczności wobec osoby, która , wykazując się świetnym refleksem, powstrzymała przestępcę pośrodku Hyde Parku, nie myśląc nawet o własnej korzyści, po prostu dla dobra publicznego, i...

\- Hej – przerywa John łagodnie. - Sherlock... mogę tak do ciebie mówić? W porządku. Naprawdę. Wszystko... jest w porządku. Nie mam problemu z powalaniem ludzi, którzy sami się o to prosili. W porządku. Od wieków nikogo nie powaliłem, było świetnie. I dzięki za obiad. Nic nie jesteś mi winien, a już na pewno nie wyjaśnienia.

Sherlock wbija w nowego znajomego wzrok, czując, jak przerażenie się oddala. Jak widać, nie wystarczy, że detektyw brzmi jak idiota. Będzie jeszcze brzmiał jak nerwowy, gęgający tchórz. Pięknie,  _fantastycznie._

\- O co chodzi? - trąca go John.

\- Większość ludzi tego nie mówi – szepcze Sherlock.

\- A co mówi większość ludzi?

Potrząsa głową, przywołując swój zwykły, obojętny wyraz twarzy. Nie zamierza odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

_Mówią „świr" albo „nie poznałeś jeszcze właściwej osoby", albo „pewnie zgwałcono cię, jak byłeś dzieckiem, i wyparłeś to z pamięci", albo „masz problem z hormonami", albo „nie musisz kłamać tylko dlatego, że cię nie pociągam", albo „wow, musisz mieć naprawdę dziwny fetysz, skoro nie chcesz w ogóle o tym mówić". Potem gapią się na mnie, jakbym był eksponatem muzealnym. To oni nie umieją słuchać, ale to ja czuję się jak zegarek w oknie wystawowym – złożony z plastiku i baterii, na którego można wskazać palcem, a potem odejść, gdy dalej tyka._

_Mówią „taka samotność musi być nie do zniesienia"._

_A potem odchodzą._

\- Nieważne – stwierdza John. Wydaje się, że jest zupełnie szczery, że uznał temat za zamknięty. Opiera się na krześle i krzyżuje ramiona na piersi, i przypomina Sherlockowi kogoś, kto rozsiadł się wygodnie przed kominkiem. - Opowiedz mi o obserwacji i dedukcji. Szukam sobie nowego hobby.

Obiad przebiega dość gładko. Podają im makaron i wino, a Sherlock ledwo rusza swoje danie. Potem zostawia pięć funtów dla Angela i wkłada płaszcz. John wydaje się być najedzony i zadowolony. Kiedy idą do drzwi, Sherlock otwiera je przed towarzyszem. Jest na tyle późno, że na ulicy nie ma zbyt wielu ludzi. To przyjemna noc, chociaż wrześniowe powietrze trochę chłodne. Mieszkanie Sherlocka jest dwa kroki stąd i nagle myśl o powrocie do eksperymentu nad zmianami rozkładu ludzkich chrząstek pod wpływem ługu jest dużo mniej pociągająca niż rano, gdy detektyw wychodził z domu. Już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy Johna Watsona. John wróci do pracy na zastępstwie, o której wspominał, a Sherlock wróci do rozwiązywania zbrodni i rekreacyjnego zażywania narkotyków, i gdy pewnego dnia umrze, nikt tego nie zauważy, dopóki w mieszkaniu nie zacznie śmierdzieć.

\- Miło było cię poznać. I dziwnie. Dziwnie, ale miło. - John wyciąga dłoń. - Powodzenia i...

\- Wpadnij do mnie na kawę – wypala Sherlock.

John mruga. Jego ręka wciąż wisi w powietrzu, więc powoli ją opuszcza. Szura stopami.

\- Ja, hm... To... Okej. Dobra, pełna szczerość. Chyba powinieneś wiedzieć, że moja odpowiedź teoretycznie brzmiałaby „tak", ale wcześniej powiedziałeś...

\- Kawa oznacza kawę. - Umysł Sherlocka pracuje na pełnych obrotach. - Bo powinieneś się dowiedzieć, kogo powaliłeś. Mam dokumenty i dokładne notatki. Mogę ci powiedzieć, jak tę sprawę rozwiązałem, będziesz więcej o niej wiedział, więc nie poczujesz żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Dowiesz się, kogo pomogłeś uchwycić.

\- Nie mam wyrzutów sumienia – zauważa rozsądnie John. Faktycznie, nie wydaje się, żeby dręczyło go poczucie winy. - Ufam ci.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia.

\- Nie musisz mi ufać, możesz sam zobaczyć. Ten przypadek był bardzo angażujący.

\- Dużo węszenia?

Sherlock nie ma pewności, czy lekarz się z niego nabija. To dość niepokojące. Podejrzewa, że tak, chociaż nie miało to być złośliwe. John nie próbuje ukryć lekkiego uśmiechu, sprawdzając godzinę na telefonie, który zupełnie do niego nie pasuje – jest zbyt drogi.

\- Nabijasz się ze mnie?

\- Troszeczkę.

\- Większość ludzi nie ma odwagi.

\- Nie jestem większością ludzi.

\- Zauważyłem. Chodź, to trzy minuty piechotą. Masz ochotę, wiem to.

\- Skąd?

Sherlock unosi palec, dając bezgłośnie do zrozumienia „poczekaj" i wraca do restauracji. To hazard, ale nie wygrywasz, jeśli nie inwestujesz. Podchodzi do już posprzątanego stolika, chwyta srebrną, lekką laskę, która stała w cieniu oparta o ścianę, i na moment zamyka oczy.

„Niech on zostanie choć chwilę dłużej" - myśli. Może się modli, choć nie ma pojęcia do kogo. - „Dobrze mu robię. Pozwól mi go zatrzymać jeszcze na chwilę. Proszę. Kiedy przestanę mu wystarczać, obiecuję, że dam mu odejść".

Kiedy wraca z laską w dłoni, John unosi brwi i wybucha śmiechem. Sherlock rzuca laskę, a John chwyta ją z łatwością i obraca. Odbijają się o niej uliczne światła, a samochody przemykają obok.

\- Żałosne – stwierdza John.

\- Co?

\- Cholerna, pieprzona noga – mruczy pod nosem, a potem uśmiecha się do Sherlocka. - Lubię kawę.

 

\- Twoje mieszkanie jest genialne – stwierdza John, rozglądając się dookoła.

Sherlock to wie. Ledwo go na nie stać, nawet po znaczącym upuście ze strony pani Hudson, ale potrzebna mu przestrzeń, żeby myśleć, a kiedy brakuje mu do czynszu, wymyśla nowe sposoby na okradanie Mycrofta. Mieszkanie w Westminster jest wystarczającą rekompensatą za irytujące telefony nieznośnego starszego brata. Poza tym uważa, że gdy nienawidzisz dziewięćdziesięciu procent osób wchodzących do twojego mieszkania, powinieneś przynajmniej móc tolerować je samo.

Sherlock strząsa z siebie płaszcz i marynarkę i odwiesza je, a potem delikatnie zdejmuje czarną kurtkę Johna z jego ramion i pozwala sobie odetchnąć szczególnym zapachem doktora. Mieszkanie znajduje się na Baker Street i tak naprawdę jest dla Sherlocka za duże. Piętro przydaje się w zasadzie wyłącznie jako przechowalnia książek i ubrań. Marnuje się. Ale wygodnie mieć wszystko w jednym miejscu, wśród czarno-białych tapet, góry przyrządów laboratoryjnych i sherlockowego przyjaciela – czaszki. Czaszka jest najlepszym kumplem, jakiego Sherlock miał od wieków. Nigdy nie zadaje pytań i nie ma lepkich łap. W zasadzie w ogóle nie ma łap, więc ten temat po prostu nie istnieje. Sherlock opiera dłonie na biodrach i kołysze się z zastanowieniem.

\- Kiedyś mieszkałem w jakiejś norze na Montague Street – wyznaje. - Tu jest przyjemniej.

\- Pasuje do ciebie.

\- Tak.

John opiera laskę o bok fotela stojącego przodem do okna. Uśmiecha się. Serce Sherlocka wykonuje małego fikołka, chociaż detektyw nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego.

\- Zrobię kawę. Pijesz czarną? Chyba nie mam mleka ani śmietanki. - Sherlock nurkuje w lodówce, między dwa końskie kopyta i mały słoik pełen palców u nóg. - Cholera. Ale mam chyba jakiegoś Baileysa. I cukier. Mam cukier. I whiskey. - Włącza ekspres i próbuje się skoncentrować, skoro sam jest zupełnie niezainteresowany kawą. - Och. Nie mam za to kawy bezkofeinowej. Jeśli chcesz, mogę skoczyć na dół, do Speedy's i...

\- Zwykła, czarna będzie w porządku. - John dołącza do Sherlocka w kuchni i rozgląda się dookoła. - Gdy jesteś na służbie, bierzesz, co ci dają. Poza tym kawa nie ma znaczenia, w zasadzie potrafię zasnąć na rozkaz.

\- Z powodu studiowania medycyny czy wojny w Afganistanie?

\- Taa. – John znów się uśmiecha, tym razem bardziej powściągliwie. - To niebudzenie się stanowi problem.

\- Masz zespół stresu pourazowego – domyśla się Sherlock. - To jasne jak słońce. Sporadyczne drżenie lewej dłoni, urojony ból w nodze, prawdopodobnie problemy z zaufaniem, koszmary senne, zapewne wrażenie nierzeczywistości cywilnego życia. Klasyczne PTSD. Pewnie wpadasz też w stan podobny do snu, w którym nie jesteś pewien, czy znużenie, przeciętność są prawdziwe, ale to nie ma znaczenia, bo i tak cię męczą. Kiedy powaliłeś tego mordercę, byłeś idealnie spokojny. A więc nie stres to wszystko wyzwala, ani nawet nie przemoc w cywilnej scenerii, tylko bezruch. Nuda. Sen. Spokój. Fascynujące. Wojna cię zmieniła, ale nie złamała. W jakiś sposób możesz nawet za nią tęsknić. Za śmiercią, za trudnymi warunkami, za nieustannym ryzykowaniem najwyższej stawki. Uodporniłeś się na przemoc i nie ma już odwrotu. Więc uważasz, że to życie, życie uzbrojonego żołnierza, było lepsze niż to nowe. Nawet jeśli to irracjonalne, przykładając do tego standardową miarę, biorąc pod uwagę, że pewnie patrzyłeś na śmierć przyjaciół. Trauma, którą przetrwałeś, tu działa na odwrót... niebezpieczeństwo wydaje się normalne. Przeraża cię spokój.

Johnowi opada szczęka i drga kilkakrotnie, zanim udaje mu się zamknąć usta. Jego niebieskie oczy są tak ciemne, że wydają się czarne. Przeciąga ręką po szyi i drapie się po karku.

\- Wow – mówi gładko.

\- Nie obraziłeś się?

-  _Chcesz_ , żebym się obraził? - pyta John znacząco, opierając się o stół kuchenny.

Sherlock bardzo chciałby odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ale odkrywa, że może tylko stać w ciszy, odziany w stalowoszarą koszulę i spoglądać w twarz wojskowego lekarza, który najprawdopodobniej zabił całkiem sporo żołnierzy. Wspomniany doktor jest zszokowany lub zły, a jeśli jest zły, to Sherlock ma ochotę wpełznąć do odpływu. Będzie sobie mieszkał w systemie kanalizacyjnym z innymi szkodnikami. I nie może znaleźć właściwych słów. Zespół stresu pourazowego był najwidoczniej kiepskim tematem do rozmowy, a Sherlock nie ma pojęcia o takcie. Zwykle to nie stanowi problemu, chociaż tak, czasem tak się zdarza, ale nie obchodzi go, co jakiś kompletny idiota o nim myśli; nie obchodzi go, że zdecydowana większość ludzi nie cierpi go dla zasady; to nie ma żadnego znaczenia, daje sobie radę sam, sam sobie świetnie radzi, ale jeśli obraził Johna Watsona, John Watson sobie pójdzie, a to byłoby nie do zniesienia.

\- Nie chcesz - mruczy John, wyprostowując się. - Chryste, naprawdę nie chciałeś mnie obrazić, prawda? Po prostu mówisz do ludzi i to, co mówisz, nie ma znaczenia, oni sami muszą sobie z tym poradzić. Jak gra w oczko, karta za kartą, aż w końcu kładziesz za wysoką kartę i eksplodujesz. Co się zazwyczaj dzieje, gdy eksplodujesz?

Sherlock zastanawia się przez chwile.

\- Ludzie odchodzą. Albo płaczą. Czasem dają mi w mordę.

\- Naprawdę rozumiem, czemu im się wydaje, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie.

\- Nie jestem najlepszy w autocenzurze – przyznaje Sherlock. - Nie widzę w tym sensu. Ale ty nie zrobiłeś nic z tych rzeczy.

\- Nie dostałem jeszcze kawy.

Życie nagle rozświetla iskra nadziei.

\- Naprawdę nie jesteś zły?

\- To byłoby kretyńskie z mojej strony, bo podejrzewam, że wszystko, co powiedziałeś, jest prawdą.

Sherlock wybucha śmiechem, co jest całkowicie, zupełnie nieodpowiednie, ale ku swojemu zdumieniu odkrywa, ze John też się śmieje. John odwraca twarz w bok, zaraz parsknie śmiechem i to być może najlepsza rzecz, jaką Sherlock widział w swoim życiu. John wygląda na dziesięć lat młodszego, trzęsą mu się boki, mruży otoczone zmarszczkami oczy, skręca się, jakby znalazł się na pokładzie statku, jakby obaj byli piratami na pokładzie, jakby kołysali się w słonej bryzie morskiej w kubryku statku kaperskiego, po tym, jak ostrzelali statek niewolniczy, uwolnili wszystkich więźniów, zabrali całe złoto i najwyraźniej jest...

Najwyraźniej jest przepięknie.

Sherlock odkrywa, że przestał się śmiać.

John też powoli przestaje.

\- Co to takiego? - pyta zmienionym głosem.

Sherlock podąża za jego wzrokiem.

 _Och_.

John, jak się okazuje, czyta ostatni list i, jak się okazuje, ostatni list jest dość nieprzyjemny nawet w porównaniu do poprzednich dwustu sześćdziesięciu jeden. Sherlock otrzymuje je niemal co miesiąc od czasów, gdy miał mniej więcej jedenaście lat. Nie cierpi ich, nie cierpi tego, jak zawsze, zawsze niszczą jego idealną emocjonalną równowagę, ale czuje też hartowanie umysłowej stali, kiedy dostaje nową wiadomość... niemal bolesne ostrzenie myśli o krzemień, kiedy jego oczy podążają za szalonymi literami.

Te konkretne litery układają się w następujące zdania:

_Najdroższy Sherlocku,_

_za tydzień będę wolny! Cieszysz się? Zaplanowaliśmy razem tyle rzeczy przez te wszystkie lata, nie mogę się już doczekać._

_Wynoszę ze sobą tyle cennych wspomnień – na przykład o tym dniu, w którym ktoś próbował mnie zastraszyć, a ja tylko kopnąłem go kilkakrotnie w jądra zamiast pobić na śmierć; o tej chwili, kiedy pod prysznicem zrobiło się zbyt wesoło, nieco wulgarnie, jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi, a mnie niezbyt podobało się to, w jakim kierunku zmierzamy, sam rozumiesz, bolała mnie głowa, więc dźgnąłem go w oko długopisem (potem twierdził, że sam to sobie zrobił, więc z powodów psychicznych nie może zostać w więzieniu, taaaaaaakie było z niego urocze, sprytne stworzonko!), a kiedy odrzucili jego podanie o przeniesienie ze względów zdrowotnych i tak pozwoliłem mu żyć, chociaż nie do końca chciał, kiedy z nim skończyłem, wiesz co mam na myśli? O tych chwilach, w których każda twarz wydawała mi się Twoją, Twoją cudowną twarzą, którą widziałem w zeszłym roku w gazetach po tej sprawie producenta alkoholu i przemytnika, chyba nazywał się Vamberry (czy wiesz, że jesteś niesamowity?). Tylko patrzyłem na to zdjęcie i myślałem, że jeszcze nie miałem okazji poparzyć twoich słodkich, słodkich warg lokówką._

_Już liczę dni, urocza kaczuszko._

_Jim_

John sięga po list i przyciąga go bliżej.

\- Kto, do kurwy nędzy, to napisał? - warczy.

\- Wysłałem go do więzienia, gdy miałem dziesięć lat.

John wygląda na wściekłego. To bardzo cicha wściekłość. Wydaje się odrobinę mniejszy, tak jak przyczajony lew, który pełznie w wysokiej trawie. Szokująco łatwo wyobrazić sobie, jak John rzuca się na coś i rozrywa to na kawałki. Sherlocka ten nowy John zachwyca, ale też nieco zaskakuje. Dlaczego tak go zezłościł ten list? Oczywiście, jest chory. Ale nie ma nic wspólnego z Johnem.

John kilkakrotnie zaciska lewą dłoń w pięść, jakby sprawdzał, czy działa. Po drżeniu nie ma śladu.

\- Opowiedz – mówi.

Sherlock zaczyna snuć opowieść o Carlu Powersie, adidasach i jednoosobowej kampanii, którą prowadził. Właściwie sam siebie nie słucha, tyle razy już opowiadał tę historię, ale John wydaje się całkowicie nią pochłonięty. Sherlock sądzi, że to dlatego, że zbrodnia Jima Moriarty'ego była niezwykle sprytna nawet jak na dorosłego człowieka, a co dopiero na małego chłopca, więc nieco zwalnia i opowiada bardziej szczegółowo niż zwykle. Nie pomija drobiazgów, takich jak to, jak się czuł, gdy zobaczył pierwszy raz New Scotland Yard, że zawsze sobie wyobrażał ten budynek jako mroczną, potężną, cudowną fortecę, a zamiast tego zobaczył coś, co bardziej przypominało zwyczajną firmę i był nieco rozczarowany. Potem tłumaczy, że Moriarty nie bez racji obwinia Sherlocka za stracone dzieciństwo, planuje odciąć mu uszy i wysłać w soli do Mamusi. Nauczył się tym wszystkim nie przejmować, więc jego głos jest spokojny.

\- A policja co? Nic nie zrobiła?

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami.

\- No cóż, on ma prawo pisać listy.

\- Nie ma prawa cię nękać.

\- Oczywiście. Ale te listy zawierają użyteczne informacje. On za każdym razem odrobinę się przede mną odkrywa, więc naprawdę dobrze, że je mam. Na przykład na jakiś czas wprowadzono wobec niego nadzwyczajne środki ostrożności, gdyż za pomocą swoich sprzymierzeńców, których już wypuszczono, przeprowadził z więzienia wiele szantaży. Dzięki listom mogę wnioskować, że znów jest z innymi więźniami. To użyteczne. Jego sieć jest tak potężna, że ktoś raczej twierdzi, że sam wbił sobie coś w twarz, niż wskazuje prawdziwego winnego. To też użyteczne. Wie, jak wyglądam. Użyteczne.

John kiwa głową.

\- Nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób. Głupio z mojej strony.

\- Tak, ale większość ludzi jest głupia – zgadza się Sherlock.

John kaszle, by ukryć wybuch śmiechu. Potrząsa głową.

\- Sherlock, to wydaje mi się poważne. Bardzo poważne. No wiesz... śmiertelnie poważne.

Sherlock przypomina sobie, jak miał dwadzieścia trzy lata i po raz pierwszy spróbował heroiny, a jednocześnie wciąż uczęszczał na mało odkrywcze, ale ważne z zawodowego punktu widzenia zajęcia na uniwersytecie. Było to tuż przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia, po sesji. Studenci z jego roku urządzili wielkie przyjęcie, na którym traktowano go jak ducha, próbując stosować technikę „Ignorujmy problem, może zniknie?". Robili tak już od jakiegoś czasu, odkąd odkryli, że może i jest przystojny, ale niezainteresowany bliższymi znajomościami, i bardzo bystry, ale nie daje ściągać na egzaminach, i trzyma się na uboczu, chyba że przy śniadaniu zechce akurat powiedzieć, kto się z kim pieprzy. Pojawił się więc na imprezie, człowiek-wyspa, muzyka dudniła mu w uszach i po serii dedukcji umiał powiedzieć, kto ma najlepsze dragi i może być skłonny je przehandlować. Zrobił wyjątkowo obrzydliwą i niehigieniczną laskę w wyjątkowo brudnym kiblu i szczęśliwie, kiedy wszyscy sobie poszli, mógł się naćpać niemal do nieprzytomności. A potem dostrzegł nowy list Moriarty'ego w kupce kopert. Fakt, że jego wróg w mniej niż miesiąc był w stanie dowiedzieć się, iż Sherlock przeprowadził się z kampusu na Montague Street i właściwie zaadresować kopertę, wywołał w nim dziką, wzmocnioną narkotykami, panikę. Przez chwilę podejrzewał, że Moriarty wcale nie będzie musiał go zabijać, gdyż zaraz wykończy go atak serca.

Wtedy Moriarty chciał tasakiem odrąbać sherlockowe ręce i nogi i utrzymać go przy życiu do dziewięćdziesiątego roku życia.

\- Tak, poważne – wzdycha Sherlock. - Daj mi swój telefon.

Brwi Johna drgają.

\- Po co?

\- Bo mój jest po drugiej stronie pokoju w kieszeni płaszcza.

John wygląda na zmęczonego, ale podaje komórkę.  _Ma brata, który pije i niedawno się rozwiódł. Interesujące._  Sherlock szybko pisze: „Kolejny. SH" i wysyła wiadomość do Mycrofta, gdyż Mycroft naciska, by to robił za każdym razem, a Sherlock odsuwał od siebie to zadanie już od rana. Potem wchodzi w listę kontaktów Johna i dodaje swój numer, podpisując go „Sherlock Holmes" i modli się gorączkowo, żeby John nie zorientował się, co robi i nie przerwał mu. Udaje mu się. Ten moment przywodzi mu na myśl test na istnienie Boga, rosyjską ruletkę i naprawdę desperackie posunięcia. Blokuje telefon i podaje go Johnowi.

\- Cholera, jak późno – mruczy John. - Naprawdę muszę iść. Dzięki za zaproszenie. I za obiad. I za opowieść o tym wariacie. To był bardzo interesujący dzień, ale rano muszę iść do pracy.

\- Nuda – prycha Sherlock.

\- Taa, ale ja jestem biedny – chichocze John. Idzie do salonu po laskę. - I potrzebuję co najmniej sześciu godzin snu, a mieszkam po drugiej stronie Londynu.

\- Sen to nuda.

\- Nie wtedy, kiedy ja śpię – stwierdza John i znów w jego głosie pojawia się mroczna nuta. - Uwierz mi.

Sherlock odprowadza Johna do drzwi, gdy ten narzuca swoją kurtkę. Tym razem, kiedy ściskają dłonie, John nie uśmiecha się. Przygryza wargę. Jego bliskość i fakt, że zaraz ją straci, działają na Sherlocka niczym siła fizyczna, jak grawitacja albo magnes, tak jakby byli odwrotnie naładowani magnetycznie, albo jakby gęstość Johna była o wiele większa od jego rzeczywistego rozmiaru. Sherlock podejrzewa, że w obu teoriach jest ziarno prawdy.

\- Uważaj na siebie, dobra? - mówi John. - Naprawdę. Jesteś... To nie jest zwykły list. Miej się na baczności, zrób to dla mnie.

John wychodzi, Sherlock zamyka drzwi i zaryglowuje je na noc. Potem osuwa się plecami do nich na ziemię i wzdycha.

Cisza.

Jak zwykle.

Nic nie da się na to poradzić, chyba że wstanie i zacznie brzdąkać na skrzypcach.

Ciszy należało się spodziewać.

Ale...

Jego mieszkanie znów jest mieszkaniem. Przez bardzo krótką chwilę było jak kula ze śniegiem, która po potrząśnięciu wypełnia się wirującymi, migoczącymi płatkami i wszystko przez chwilę jest inne. Jaśniejsze.

„Co będzie dzisiaj?" - myśli Sherlock ze zmęczeniem, pozwalając głowie opaść do tyłu. - „Morfina czy kokaina?"

Odkąd zgadał się z Lestradem, musi być bardziej ostrożny. Ale udaje mu się kryć, chociaż dawki są czasem niewystarczające, a haj zadowala go tylko wtedy, gdy wcześniej przez co najmniej tydzień nic nie brał. Myśli o narkotykach każdego ranka i każdego ranka udaje mu się nic nie wziąć, w razie, gdyby trzeba było rozwiązać jakąś sprawę. Ale gdy dzień się kończy, ciszy w mieszkaniu po prostu nie da się znosić ze stoicką cierpliwością.

_Ping._

Sherlock wstaje, sięga do kieszeni płaszcza i wyciąga telefon. Wiadomość pochodzi z nieznanego numeru.

_Nieźle. Pewnie połamała im się foremka, gdy ciebie tworzyli, nie?_

Wszechświat rozszerza się, a następnie kurczy. Oto Wielki Wybuch, śmignięcie przez kosmos i powrót do prostego mieszkanka na Baker Street, z jego poduszką z flagą brytyjską, dużymi oknami i papierosami upchniętymi w palcach perskich kapci.

\- Och – szepcze Sherlock.

_W drobne kawałki. SH_

Odpowiedź przychodzi sześć minut później i Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że przez ten czas stał nieruchomo, wbijając wzrok w telefon.

_No cóż, gdybyś potrzebował, żeby zbić kogoś z nóg, wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć._

Sherlock zerka na tę ledwo zawoalowaną sugestię i czuje serce w gardle. To zbyt piękne, by było prawdziwe. Nikt z własnej woli nie chce spędzać z nim czasu. Może Molly, ale Molly jest szalona. Wciąż gapi się na wiadomość, gdy jego telefon znów pika.

_Chociaż pewnie świetnie radzisz sobie sam. Tak czy owak, dzięki za makaron, stary. Cieszę się, że mogłem się przydać._

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie – syczy Sherlock, stukając z furią w klawisze.

_Zaufany towarzysz zawsze się przydaje. SH_

Tym razem, czekając, krąży po pokoju, maniacko szarpiąc włosy dłońmi.

_Mam pisać bloga, ze względów terapeutycznych. Zwykle to same bzdury, ale dzisiejszy wpis chyba będzie ciekawszy. Co sądzisz o blogerach? Przydają się?_

Myśl o Johnie opisującym ich dzień jest osobliwa, lecz cudowna. To jak pamiętnik albo kronika.

_Nawet bardziej. SH_

Sherlock zmierza do sypialni, nie wypuszczając telefonu z rąk. Gdy wciąga na siebie miękką koszulę od piżamy, rozlega się kolejne piknięcie i detektyw niemal dusi się, próbując ją przeczytać, podczas gdy jego ramiona są tylko do połowy w rękawach.

_Serio? Większość ludzi tylko marudzi, że nienawidzi swojej roboty i wrzuca zdjęcia tego, co je. Mój ostatni post był o moim praniu._

_Przy rozwiązywaniu spraw przydaje się, że ludzie archiwizują swoje życie w internecie. Czemu o praniu? Zostało skradzione? SH_

_Nie, nie doszło do niczego tak ekscytującego jak przestępstwo. Po prostu było brudne i napisałem o nim, żeby moja terapeutka, Ella, się odczepiła. Mnie się nic nigdy nie przydarza._

Sherlock czuje falę irracjonalnej, gorzkiej zazdrości. Tej całej Elli płacą, żeby regularnie rozmawiała z Johnem, chociaż oczywiście jest idiotką i to jest tak bardzo, bardzo niesprawiedliwe.

_Dzisiaj ty przydarzyłeś się Abernetty'emu. Dość intensywnie. SH_

_Owszem, przydarzyłem mu się. Wciąż boli mnie nadgarstek._

_Warto było? SH_

Sherlock zwija się na kanapie w kłębek wraz z telefonem. Nie ma jeszcze zamiaru iść spać. Udaje, że perspektywa odpowiedzi wcale nie wiąże mu żołądka w supły. Ale gdy telefon wreszcie pika mu w dłoni, niemal nie jest w stanie się zmusić, by spojrzeć na wiadomość.

_O Boże, tak._

Sherlock uśmiecha się i odpręża.

_Zjedzmy obiad. SH_

_Co, znów jesteś głodny? Dopiero co zjadłeś całe dwa kęsy makaronu!_

_Nie jestem głodny. Zjedzmy obiad. SH_

_To nie ma sensu. Ale jasne. Jakoś pod koniec tygodnia? Odezwij się._

Sherlock rozpoznaje sygnał, żeby się zamknąć, ale nie chce znów być sam.

_Opowiedz mi o wojnie. SH_

_Niby teraz?_

_Tak. Nie jesteś zajęty, jedziesz autobusem. SH_

_Czemu ciągle dodajesz swoje inicjały? I skąd wiesz?_

Sherlock ziewa i przekręca się na drugi bok, tak, że leży twarzą do oparcia kanapy. To zawsze przyjemniejsze, jak mieszkanie w jaskini.

_Dla precyzji. Powiedziałeś, że jesteś biedny, więc nie masz samochodu i nie stać cię na opłacenie taksówek, i piszesz do mnie, więc nie jesteś w metrze. SH_

Zanim John odpowiada, mija kilka minut. Minuty te zostają wypełnione błaganiem wszechświata, by się nie obraził za tak obcesowe nazwanie go „biednym", chociaż sam to zrobił. Ale Sherlock sobie przypomina, że czasem ludzie mówią o sobie nieprawdziwe rzeczy, tylko po to, by usłyszeć zaprzeczenie. Ale John nie wydaje się być takim typem człowieka.

_To niesamowite._

Sherlock wyciąga palec i przesuwa nim po literach. Dlaczego przez nie wydaje mu się, że jego klatka piersiowa jest za ciasna i boli go serce?

_Elementarne. SH_

Mija kilka boleśnie wolnych minut.

_Wojna była gorąca, brudna i brutalna._

Piszą do siebie jeszcze przez godzinę. Czasem John nie odpowiada przez kilka minut, wywołując u Sherlocka rozpacz, czasem wiadomości nadchodzą błyskawicznie, wiadomości o pistoletach i granatach ręcznych, i Amerykanach, i wykrwawianiu się, i rebeliantach, i broni chemicznej, i o tym, jak czuje się osoba chora na dur brzuszny, i w końcu Sherlockowi wydaje się, że czuje zapach piasku i pustyni. A to wszystko dzięki kilku krótkim SMS-om. To wspaniałe. Więcej niż wspaniałe. Ważniejsze.

W końcu John wysyła następującą wiadomość:

_Dotarłem do domu, idę spać. Poczytaj sobie czy coś._

_Jaką książkę polecasz? SH_

Zakopuje się głębiej w poduszki i czeka na wiadomość Johna. Ta jednak nie nadchodzi, a Sherlock czuje, jak opadają mu powieki, więc pozwala sobie zanurzyć się w ciszę. Zupełnie nie pamięta już ani o morfinie, ani kokainie. Telefon wciąż trzyma w dłoni, przy szyi.

Budzi się następnego dnia dość późno i zdaje sobie sprawę, że możliwe, iż został mu tydzień życia, a nigdy nie zrobił Johnowi kawy.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock Holmes budzi się ze skomplikowanym uczuciem, że osiągnął godny zapamiętania kokainowy haj, taki, jakiego doświadcza się tylko w pierwszym lub w drugim tygodniu ćpania. Yak naprawdę, jeśli zażywa teraz kokainę regularnie, substancja wywołuje tylko ciepłe zawroty głowy, a jeśli nieregularnie – oszałamiający odlot. A poza tym nie czuje suchości w gardle, bólu głowy, skurczów mięśni, które wydają się odpadać od kości i uciekać z domu. Powoli siada i przeciąga się. W którymś momencie musiał ściągnąć koc z podłokietnika kanapy i otulić się nim. Gdy się wyprostowuje, jego komórka spada na ziemię i nagle Sherlock przypomina sobie.

_John Watson._

_John Watson był w tym mieszkaniu._

Jest jeszcze trochę rozespany, ale nastawiony bardzo entuzjastycznie, więc sięga po telefon i zerka na ekran. Żadnych nowych wiadomości.

Wzdycha i opada na jaśka, którego używał jako poduszki.

Sherlock jest, jaki jest, więc błyskawicznie wymyśla plan.

Poszukiwania zajmują mu najwyżej dziesięć minut. Najpierw znajduje johnowego bloga (doktor miał rację – nic mu się nigdy nie przydarza, ale John zdecydowanie przydarzył się Sherlockowi. Równie intensywnie jak Abernetty'emu), a potem przeszukuje portale medyczne, przegląda kilka stron, by upewnić się, że znalazł właściwe informacje, i już wie, gdzie John pracuje na pół etatu. Z nieco większymi problemami wykopuje jego adres korespondencyjny (skrytka pocztowa) oraz pełne imię i biografię jego terapeutki Elli. Nazwisko Johna dość często pojawia się w gazetach, ale artykuły dotyczą innych Johnów Watsonów – sprawy rozwodowe, nic nie znaczący politycy niższego stopnia i ludzie, których wyłapano na ulicy i poproszono o opinię na jakiś temat.

Sherlock bierze prysznic, starannie myje zęby, goli się, zagląda do szafy i skarpetkowego indeksu, a potem przegląda się w lustrze w sypialni. Wie, że jego wygląd zwraca uwagę, ale ma zbyt mało doświadczenia, by naprawdę zrozumieć, jakie wrażenie może wywrzeć na innych, będąc wysokim i przystojnym brunetem. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że niełatwo go zapomnieć, dzięki temu często dostaje to, czego chce, i używa tej wiedzy jak każdego innego narzędzia – beznamiętnie. Może nie do końca myśli: „Bardziej się spodobam Johnowi, jeśli będę dobrze wyglądał", ale wie, że „biorąc pod uwagę matematyczne prawdopodobieństwo, osiągnę lepsze rezultaty, gdy będę porządnie uczesany". Przyklepuje loki, które nigdy nie przestają opadać mu na twarz – tę walkę poddał już dawno temu.

Jego komórka dzwoni i Sherlock szeroko się uśmiecha, a potem widzi, że to Mycroft, i wyraz radości zamienia się w grymas.

\- Czego?

\- Twoje maniery pozostawiają wiele do życzenia – zauważa jego okropnie z siebie zadowolony starszy brat.

\- Czego chcesz?

\- Tego, co zawsze. Niepokoi mnie twoje bezpieczeństwo. Martwię się o ciebie, Sherlocku. Nieustannie.

Kiedy Sherlock miał jedenaście lat i zaczęły do niego przychodzić listy, Mycroft uczył się już w szkole z internatem. Sherlock został sam z pełnym rezerwy podziwem matki i zimną obojętnością ojca, i był wściekły, gdyż czuł się opuszczony. Mycroft był najważniejszy. Nauczył go, jak zauważać najmniejszy szczegół, wyjaśnił znaczenie drobiazgów, nagradzał go szczerością i karcił uczciwością, a potem przestał zwracać na niego uwagę, gdyż jego życie zaczęło się obracać wokół nudziarzy w mundurkach ze szkoły z internatem. Sherlock nienawidził każdego wyobrażonego nieznajomego, który okrutnie kradł uwagę Mycrofta, a jeszcze bardziej nienawidził Mycrofta za zdradę. Na świecie nie było nikogo takiego jak on i jak Mycroft, i to było zupełnie w porządku, o ile byli razem, ale kiedy zostali rozdzieleni, bolało jak diabli. Nie miał żadnych przyjaciół, którzy mogliby wypełnić tę pustkę, a im stawał się starszy i bardziej świadomy swojej odmienności, tym bardziej czuł, że z każdym tygodniem coraz bardziej grozi mu wybuchnięcie, bo ignorował go jego pierwszy i jedyny bohater.

Ale potem zaczęły przychodzić listy Moriarty'ego i nagle Mycroft zaczął się martwić. Nalegał, by przysyłać mu ich fotokopie i śledził działalność Moriarty'ego w więzieniu z wielką skwapliwością. To było trochę tak, jakby odzyskał brata, ale Sherlock nigdy nie wybaczył mu tych lat, w których Mycrofta bardziej od niego zajmowały koła dyskusyjne, podstawowa fizyka i ci nieznośni koledzy.

Ten niepokój Mycrofta zawsze sprawia, że Sherlock ma ochotę się wycofać, sprawdzić, czy uda się go odepchnąć, czy Mycroft rzeczywiście się o niego martwi. Mycroft jest jednym z bardzo niewielu ludzi, którzy myślą o Sherlocku w kategoriach innych niż „świr", więc Sherlock nieustannie go sprawdza. Wie, że to nie powinno działać w ten sposób, ale ma już taki nawyk i niespecjalnie interesuje go praca nad samym sobą. Jest niesamowity, a to wystarczy.

\- Dobrze, zaraz go przeskanuję – wzdycha teraz. - Marnujesz mój czas.

\- Coś użytecznego? - pyta Mycroft cicho.

\- Nie. No, wie, jak wyglądam. Teraz zamierza poparzyć moje usta lokówką.

Mówi to, bo podejrzewa, że Mycroft go kocha, a to wywoła reakcję. Zna swoje pobudki, choć nie do końca pamięta, kiedy pragnienie braterskiego uczucia stało się pragnieniem, by tego nieznośnie doskonałego brata zszokować. Gdy Sherlock miał siedem lat, dość paskudnie rozciął sobie ramię, kiedy wspinał się w ich posiadłości na drzewo. Gdy wrócił do domu i zobaczył twarz czternastoletniego Mycrofta na widok krwi spływającej po jego nadgarstku, niemal zapragnął znów się zranić.

\- Bez wątpienia spotka go duży zawód, gdy to się nie wydarzy – odpowiada Mycroft zduszonym głosem.

\- Może nie. Może wtedy wróci do planu zaszycia ich i karmienia mnie dożylnie przez resztę życia.

\- To też się nie wydarzy.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Nie dopuszczę do tego.

\- Dziękuję, że przypomniałeś mi o swojej wszechpotędze. Dawno o niej nie słyszałem. Spadaj.

\- Zarezerwowałem ci lot do Nowego Jorku na przyszły tydzień – mówi gładko Mycroft.

\- Nie.

\- To mało przekonujący argument.

\- Mówiłem ci sto razy, nie będę uciekał. Jeśli znajduje moje kryjówki z kicia, znajdzie mnie w Ameryce.

\- Francja?

-  _C'est le même principe, mais j'aime bien Paris à l'automne. Non._

\- Więc przyjedź do mnie, na Pall Mall.

To kusząca oferta. Tak bardzo kusząca, że natychmiastową odpowiedzią Sherlocka jest:

\- Odpieprz się.

Mieszkanie Mycrofta na Pall Mall znajduje się bardzo blisko Klubu Diogenesa i jest bardzo gustownie męskie; niemal wrzeszczy: „arystokracja!". Książki, czasopisma, stara whiskey i skórzane meble wypełniają je po brzegi. Ostatnio Sherlock był tam, gdy dochodził do siebie po Przedawkowaniu Numer Dwa i całe mieszkanie było przesiąknięte mycroftowym rozczarowaniem. Sherlocka wszystko bolało i to nie tylko fizycznie, i pragnął jedynie bezpiecznej dziury, żeby się rozpłakać. Zamiast tego dostał wypolerowane mahoniowe biurka i stonowane żyrandole, i pełną smutku dezaprobatę brata, co było najgorsze ze wszystkiego. Musiał więc być dzielny i spokojny, i otwierać oczy bez szlochu, bo inaczej Mycroft patrzył na niego jeszcze częściej i to z większym przerażeniem. Ale jednak, mimo dreszczy, bólu i przygniatającej szarości świata, czuł, że ktoś się nim opiekuje. Mieszkanie tam po wyjściu Moriarty'ego z więzienia oznaczałoby bezpieczeństwo i wygodę. A Sherlock nie jest w stanie temu zaufać.

\- Jak chcesz – wzdycha Mycroft. - Zapytam cię ponownie za kilka dni. Kogo zabawiałeś wczoraj w mieszkaniu?

Sherlock doskonale wie, że Mycroft używa monitoringu publicznego, by go obserwować, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że ta ingerencja w prywatność jest bardzo denerwująca. Jeszcze bardziej denerwujące jest to, jak samotny czuł się czasem w ciszy mieszkania; tak bardzo, iż wyglądał przez okno na Baker Street i jedynie świadomość niewidzialnej obecności brata powstrzymywała go przed cichym wypadnięciem z okna. Ta świadomość doprowadza go do szału.

\- Nie masz żadnego problemu z pozbawianiem mnie prywatności? - warczy Sherlock.

\- Nie widzę powodu. Ty tak?

\- Cudownie jest żyć w swoim własnym kraju opiekuńczym.

\- Jeśli ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek potrzebował opieki, to z pewnością ty, drogi bracie.

\- Zostawię dziś otwarte okna, będziesz mógł wlecieć ze swoją dywanikową torbą.

\- Zadam to pytanie ponownie. I znowu, jeśli będzie trzeba. Kim był twój gość?

\- Lekarzem wojskowym – odpowiada Sherlock z pewną dumą, której nie umie powstrzymać. - Powalił dla mnie przestępcę.

\- Zupełnym przypadkiem?

\- Tak.

\- Niezwykłe.

\- Tak.

\- Oczywiście, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że istnieje możliwość, iż Moriarty mógł zapragnąć postawić na twojej drodze jednego ze swych kompanów?

\- Tak.

\- I będziesz odnosił się do tego nieznajomego z pełną ostrożnością, podczas gdy ja dowiem się czegoś o jego pochodzeniu?

\- Tak – warczy Sherlock.

\- Jak brzmi imię rzeczonego gentlemana?

\- John Watson – odpowiada Sherlock Holmes i czuje dziwną falę zachwytu, jaką te słowa pozostawiają na jego języku.

\- Doskonale. Wpadnij dziś na obiad do mojego klubu.

\- Do widzenia, Mycroft – mówi Sherlock i rozłącza się.

Wsuwa komórkę do kieszeni i wyłącza światła w mieszkaniu. Ma na głowie ważniejsze sprawy niż gawędzenie z irytującym bratem. A tym, co będzie za tydzień, zajmie się za tydzień i tyle. Zeskanowanie i przesłanie Mycroftowi listu zajmuje dwie minuty. Potem zamyka klapę laptopa. Sprawdza, czy ma w portfelu wystarczająco gotówki na taksówkę i wtedy otrzymuje od brata SMS-a.

_Cóż za urocza epistoła. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nic mnie nie powstrzyma? MH_

Ta myśl jest dziwnie uspokajająca i ciepła. Tak, jakby otulił się swoim płaszczem. Sherlock wystukuje ciętą ripostę, a potem ją wykasowuje i nie odpowiada.

 

Kiedy Sherlock przyjeżdża do kliniki, w której pracuje John, stwierdza przede wszystkim jedno: jest nudna. Tak nudna, że detektyw od razu decyduje, iż jej nienawidzi. John Watson nie pasuje do tego ponurego, trzypiętrowego budynku z roślinkami w doniczkach, cementowymi ławkami i bardzo czystymi oknami. John Watson powinien mieć w dłoni pistolet, a w ciemnoniebieskich oczach stalowy błysk niebezpieczeństwa. Sherlocka zastanawia kolor oczu Johna – kiedy poznali się poprzedniego wieczoru słońce właśnie zachodziło, a potem światło było już tylko sztuczne. Ma jednak powody, by podejrzewać, że w świetle dziennym, na przykład dzisiaj, będą miały kolor miski stojącej w kuchni ich wiejskiej posiadłości.

Sherlock zanurza dłoń w kieszeni, szukając paczuszki, którą wcześniej wyciągnął z perskiego kapcia, po czym zapala papierosa. Jego smak jest cierpki i cudowny. Gdy nikotyna wnika do jego organizmu, przypomina sobie z niejaką ulgą, że znów zapomniał coś zjeść. Nieważne. Może John będzie miał ochotę na lunch. Ludzie wchodzą do kliniki i z niej wychodzą, nikt nie wygląda na naprawdę chorego, ale wszyscy mają tę zrezygnowaną minę, jakby działo się coś nieprzyjemnego. Są nieciekawi. Nie powinni w ten sposób zabierać czasu Johnowi Watsonowi.

Sherlock zdejmuje z siebie płaszcz i wygładza biały, lekarski fartuch z bardzo oficjalnie wyglądającym identyfikatorem, który wybrał specjalnie na tę okazję.

Zaciąga się ostatni raz. Potem rozgniata czubek papierosa o popielniczkę przy koszu na śmieci i wyrzuca peta, po czym wchodzi do kliniki.

Ładna, jasnowłosa kobieta ubrana w romantyczną bluzkę, która ewidentnie świadczy o tym że chce, by ją brano za artystkę, gawędzi z recepcjonistką. Do piersi tuli plik papierów i śmieje się, pokazując perłowe zęby. Sherlock pewnie mija recepcję i wchodzi do poczekalni.

Zatrzymuje się na chwilę i nasłuchuje, wieszając swój płaszcz z Belstaffa na wadze medycznej. Dociera do niego wiele różnych głosów. Sherlock cicho przecina beżowy korytarz i znajduje zamknięte drzwi, za którymi John Watson mówi coś uspokajającym głosem. Otwiera drzwi, wchodzi do środka i zamyka je za sobą.

Życie natychmiast przestaje być nudne.

John, który również ma na sobie biały fartuch, oczyszcza kikut, który kiedyś był kciukiem pacjenta. Mięso zostało starannie przyżegane, ale rana wciąż jest świeża, czerwona i nieco gąbczasta. Pacjent ma około dwudziestu pięciu lat, nosi szarofioletowy, tweedowy garnitur i kurtkę, leżącą teraz obok niego na stole do badań. Jego twarz jest blada i męska. Ma wesołą, spokojną minę (bez wątpienia dzięki lekom), która robi się zaciekawiona, gdy zerka na Sherlocka. John odwraca się i w zdumieniu opada mu szczęka.

\- Pański kolega? - pyta pacjent. Jak Sherlock widzi na dokumentach leżących koło umywalki, nazywa się Victor Hatherly.

\- Znajomy. Emm... co ty tu robisz? - duka John.

\- Co się stało z twoim kciukiem? - pyta Sherlock Hatherly'ego. Jest pod wrażeniem rany. - Ktoś to zrobił bardzo ciężkim i ostrym narzędziem.

\- Tasakiem, proszę sobie wyobrazić – odpowiada Hatherly.

\- Wypadek?

\- Nie.

\- Padłeś ofiarą zamachu – mówi Sherlock z zachwytem. Oczywiście, że John jest jedynym lekarzem w tym paskudnym miejscu, który nie zajmuje się słabym kaszlem albo przypisywaniem leków na zapalenie zatok.

„John Watson" - myśli Sherlock - „jest najlepszym, co mi się przytrafiło. Proszę, niech mnie jeszcze stąd nie wyrzuca."

\- Nie możesz tu zostać – mówi John stanowczo.

\- Policja już jedzie – dodaje Hatherly. - Będę im musiał wszystko opowiedzieć. Tak między nami, gdyby brakujący kciuk nie był dowodem, chyba nikt by mi w to nie uwierzył.

\- Ja bym uwierzył – zapewnia go Sherlock. - Opowiedz wszystko. Ze szczegółami. I nie nudź.

\- Kim pan jest?

\- Sherlockiem Holmesem – odpowiada John. Brzmi jednocześnie na rozbawionego, zadziwionego i zniecierpliwionego. - I właśnie wychodził.

\- Sherlock Holmes! - wykrzykuje Hatherly. - Słyszałem o panu! Pan jest tym detektywem, cudownym dzieciakiem. Zwariowanym geniuszem. Swoją pierwszą sprawę rozwiązał pan, gdy miał pan dziesięć lat. Chętnie się z panem skonsultuję.

Rozlega się szybkie pukanie do drzwi i do gabinetu zagląda ładna lekarka, którą Sherlock widział przy wejściu.

\- Gliny właśnie przyjechały – zawiadamia, a potem zauważa Sherlocka. - Proszę wybaczyć, ale kim pan jest i co pan tu robi?

\- Przyjaciel Johna, konsultuję przypadek pana Hatherly'ego – odpowiada natychmiast Sherlock.

\- Kolega po fachu – poprawia go John. - Z, hm, Saint Bart's. I on nie zostaje. On właśnie miał wyjść. Wybacz, Sarah.

\- Moje doświadczenie bardzo przyda się twojemu pacjentowi. Odmowa włączenia mnie w leczenie byłaby idiotyczna – próbuje Sherlock.

\- Czyżby? - John znacząco stuka długopisem w dokumenty Victora Hatherly'ego.

\- Owszem.

„Chciej, żebym został, chciej, żebym został, chciej, żebym został" - błaga Sherlock w swojej głowie.

\- Prawie mnie zmiażdżyło w spilśniarce – rzuca luźno Hatherly. Naprawdę musi być kompletnie naćpany.

\- Och, to potworne – wzdycha kobieta nazwana Sarah.

\- Fantastyczne – stwierdza Sherlock.

John uśmiecha się, po czym szybko maskuje uśmiech. To nadzwyczajne, bo Sherlock sądził, że John Watson nie może się okazać jeszcze bardziej idealny, ale odurzająca mieszanka: „John" plus „nowa sprawa" jest niemal niepokojąca w swojej intensywności. John nie może go wyrzucić, po prostu nie może, odcięty kciuk jest zbyt wspaniały. Sherlock chce wydedukować wszystko o napaści na Hatherly'ego i wyskandować dla Johna wszystkie szczegóły, jednocześnie przeprowadzając skomplikowaną chemiczną analizę, grając wspaniałe solo na skrzypcach i wygrywając mecz bokserski. Sherlock uwielbia się popisywać, a nigdy nie chciał tak zabłysnąć jak chce w tej chwili przed tym człowiekiem. Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że gdyby był pawiem, prezentowałby teraz całe swoje oślepiająco kolorowe upierzenie. Zaczyna żałować, że zostawił na korytarzu płaszcz i nie może podnieść kołnierza, wtedy wygląda bardziej dramatycznie. Być może będzie miał okazję, jeśli wyjdą stąd razem. Tymczasem John, ze swoją cudowną,pokrytą zmarszczkami twarzą i kpiącymi niebieskimi oczami, oblizuje wargi w lekkiej konsternacji.

Za Sarah pojawia się inspektor Bradstreet z Yardu. Sherlock ją zna – mógł przyjechać ktoś dużo gorszy. Jest bardzo profesjonalna, ale nie sztywna, a gdy widzi Sherlocka, w jej brązowych oczach błyska akceptacja. Jej krótko przycięte, jasne włosy gładko otulają głowę. Ma na sobie dobrze leżący kostium, a pod nim fioletową bluzkę z falbankami i Sherlock od razu wie, że po zmianie ma randkę.

\- Witam, panie Holmes – mówi kobieta chłodno, kiwając głową. - Nie wiedziałam, że po pana zadzwoniono. Ładny fartuszek.

\- Właśnie mnie zaangażowano – tłumaczy Sherlock.

\- To on tak myśli. - John spogląda na Hatherly'ego z obawą.

\- On mi nie przeszkadza, jest celebrytą – stwierdza Hatherly. - Młody geniusz działający na własną rękę. Totalnie super. Robi wrażenie.

\- Duże wrażenie – potwierdza Sherlock.

\- Hej, nie trzeba jeszcze dodatkowo rozdmuchiwać jego ego – stwierdza Bradstreet.

\- A perfum nie trzeba rozpylać na każdą ze stref erogennych, żeby dało się je wyczuć z dwudziestu metrów – odpala Sherlock. - I zupełnie nie rozumiem, czemu ktoś miałby uznać, że piersi pachnące jak róża piżmowa są atrakcyjne.

\- Jeśli chcesz ze mną pracować, ogranicz uwagi o piersiach – mówi Bradstreet obojętnie.

\- Jeśli ty chcesz ze mną pracować, a chcesz, jeśli nie jesteś głupia, a nie jesteś, to się zamknij i wtedy oboje posłuchamy historii tego człowieka.

\- Sherlock Holmes właśnie powiedział, że nie jestem głupia – cedzi Bradstreet, po czym wyciąga notes i długopis. - Kurwa, oprawię to sobie i zawieszę nad łóżkiem.

\- Przynajmniej tam zobaczyłoby to wielu ludzi.

\- Współczesne kobiety po prostu niepokoją twój zamknięty, patrycjuszowski umysł – odpowiada zupełnie nie zbita z tropu Bradstreet. - Moje zdrowe życie seksualne nie jest twoim problemem.

\- Czy my  _w ogóle_  porozmawiamy o sprawie, czy też pozostaniemy przy nieznośnym temacie twoich podbojów miłosnych?

\- To nie są podboje miłosne, tylko seksualne, i to nie ja zaczęłam o nich mówić. Panie Hatherly, wszystko zależy od pana. Jeśli pan zniesie tego dupka, to ja też.

Sarah przenosi wzrok z jednego na drugie z miną zdumionej gołębicy. John opiera się na krześle, krzyżuje ramiona na piersi i unosi swoje cienkie brwi. Bradstreet czeka w gotowości. Sherlock niemal stoi na czubkach swoich eleganckich butów, a jego serce bije tak głośno, że wszyscy w pokoju mogą je usłyszeć.

\- Właśnie miałem wyjść wczoraj z pracy, kiedy przyjechał jakiś facet i wręczył mi wizytówkę, na której widniał napis: „Pułkownik Lysander Stark" – zaczyna ochoczo Hatherly.

Sherlockowi kręci się w głowie od triumfu. Podczas gdy Hatherly mówi dalej, strząsa z siebie płaszcz i odważa się na rzut oka na Johna. Jego cienkie wargi drgają w pełnym zdumienia, współczującym uśmiechu. Doktor potrząsa głową, z rezygnacją poddając się biegowi zdarzeń, a Sherlock myśli, że to dzięki temu wrócił z Afganistanu i nie zwariował. I słucha, ostrożnie oczyszczając i obandażowując ranę. Kiedy słucha, jest tym całkowicie pochłonięty. Sherlock zauważa to i zapamiętuje, i podziwia. Ale mimo oczywistego skupienia na Hatherlym, John ma lekko przekrzywioną głowę i Sherlock ośmiela się przypuszczać, że jeśli ma szczęście, jeśli jest najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie, to może oznaczać, iż doktor wciąż myśli o nim. Detektyw niczego bardziej nie pragnie niż tego, by John myślał o nim i tylko o nim przez resztę jego zapewne krótkiego i gwałtownie urwanego życia.

„Dziękuję" - mówi Sherlock do nikogo konkretnego, do którego mówi wtedy, gdy większość ludzi rozmawiałaby z Bogiem. - „że dostałem całą sprawę z nim, zanim było na to za późno."

 

\- To było obłąkane – śmieje się John tego samego dnia wieczorem, siedząc na tylnym siedzeniu taksówki, gdy wracają ze spalonej nory fałszerzy. - Jak coś żywcem wyjęte z, bo ja wiem, opowiadania Poego. Niesamowite.

Sherlock wydedukował, iż Hatherly był wodzony za nos przez swoich dziwnych klientów, a następnie z opowieści rannego wywnioskował, że właśnie wpadł na trop gangu fałszerzy, na który miał oko od wieków. Mając w ręku cudownie dziwaczną opowieść Hatherly'ego oraz wcześniejsze informacje o znikających mechanikach, nie miał problemu z przekonaniem Bradstreet – która była kobietą kompetentną, choć pachnącą chucią - że agresorzy byli bliżej niż sądziła. Odkryli szkielety zwęglonych budynków z epoki wiktoriańskiej. Romantycznie przetrwały one bombardowania w czasie II wojny światowej po to tylko, by zostać zniszczone przez pożar, spowodowany pychą, która nakazała komuś użyć resztek bardzo starej spilśniarki, żeby zlikwidować Hatherly'ego. Kiedyś ktoś ją wykorzystywał do wydobywania ziemi fulerskiej.

John ma rację. To było zupełnie, zupełnie obłąkane - było wspaniałe. „I się skończyło" - myśli Sherlock ponuro.

Jadą taksówką do mieszkania Johna, gdyż John, tylko odrobinę żartując, stwierdził, że Sherlock jest mu coś winien za wyciągnięcie go z kliniki po odpracowaniu tylko połowy zmiany, a Sherlock ochoczo na to przystał, by zatrzymać Johna dla siebie jeszcze na pół godziny. John był wyraźnie zdezorientowany, gdy Sherlock wszedł za nim do taksówki, ale nic nie powiedział. Sherlock liczy osiedla, gdy John coraz bardziej i bardziej oddala się od Baker Street i czuje coś, co jest niebezpiecznie bliskie udręki. Battersea, Clapham, Brixton, mijają za oknem jedno po drugim w błysku elektrycznych świateł i ciemnych okien, ulice wybrukowane i wyasfaltowane, stacje benzynowe i fast foody, neony i ciemność, ulica po ulicy, róg za rogiem, nieznośne, nieznośne, wszystko jest nieznośne, bo oznacza ponowną stratę Johna.

Sherlock jest bardzo świadom bliskości ciała Johna w taksówce. To zdumiewające. Chce wcisnąć twarz w szyję Johna i odetchnąć nim. Chce zbadać opuszkami palców jego drobne nadgarstki. Chce przeciągnąć dłońmi po nagiej klatce piersiowej Johna i policzyć wszystkie kości. Chce wiedzieć, jak ten człowiek smakuje. Chce się skulić pod kocem z tym małym lekarzem wojskowym i opowiadać sobie sekrety całą długą, chłodną noc. Chce poczuć puls, który bije pod jego skórą.

„Kurwa mać" - myśli Sherlock, orientując się nieco poniewczasie, że ma bardzo poważne kłopoty.

\- Wszystko okej? - pyta John, gdy cisza trwa już zbyt długo.

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami.

\- Zawsze trochę dziwnie reaguję na koniec sprawy.

John kiwa głową.

\- Mija haj, co?

Sherlock wzdycha, słysząc tę o wiele zbyt właściwą metaforę.

\- Coś w tym rodzaju.

\- Co ty w ogóle robiłeś u mnie w pracy?

\- Chciałem cię zobaczyć. Nie napisałeś mi, co mam poczytać.

\- Ach. Okej. To było, hm... Dziwne. Tak, dziwne.

\- Serio?

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia.

\- Jestem ekscentrykiem.

\- Co ty nie powiesz – chichocze John. - Ekscentryk i mistrz kamuflażu.

\- Chodzi tylko o to, by kamuflować się na widoku. Fartuch lekarski, czapka policyjna, bez różnicy. Ludzie tak naprawdę nie patrzą. Albo patrzą, ale nie obserwują. Ja zarówno widzę, jak i obserwuję, to mój wrodzony talent.

\- Masz całą masę wrodzonych talentów – odpowiada John miękko.

Sherlock czuje, jak zaciska mu się gardło. Przełyka ślinę. Nie pomaga, więc robi to drugi raz. Zaraz pójdzie do domu i tego wieczoru wybierze kokainę, bo kokaina jest na pamiętanie, a morfina na zapominanie i za tydzień zostanie zamęczony na śmierć i nigdy nie zobaczy, jak John Watson się starzeje, optymistycznie zakładając, że John by mu na to pozwolił, chociaż nie ma takiej cholernej możliwości, ale nigdy nie chce zapomnieć nawet sekundy czasu, który spędzili razem. Było go za mało. Powinni dzielić ze sobą wszystko. Jest tego pewien, nawet jeśli nie wie, dlaczego.

\- Wciąż nie powiedziałeś, co mam poczytać – mówi Sherlock cicho.

\- Zacznij od Poego – odpowiada John, uśmiechając się jasno. - To coś dla ciebie..

Taksówka zatrzymuje się przed potwornie zapyziałym blokiem. Sherlock czuje ołowianą kulę w żołądku. Wychodzi z taksówki i płaci kierowcy. John wychodzi za nim, stając na małych, cichych stopach. Nagle myśl o Baker Street bez Johna jest gorsza od każdej tortury, którą Moriarty zaplanował dla Sherlocka.

\- Dzięki – mówi do taksówkarza i odprawia go.

John wbija w niego zdumiony wzrok.

\- Sherlock, nie mieszkasz tu.

\- Wiem. Zjedzmy obiad.

\- Tym razem jesteś głodny?

\- Nie. Zjedzmy obiad.

Tak naprawdę chce powiedzieć co innego. Chce powiedzieć: „Kiedy będę umierał, a wiem, że będzie to bolesne nie do wytrzymania, będę myślał o twojej twarzy i tylko o niej, o twojej twarzy, gdy mnie podziwiasz, gdy cię zaskakuję. Warto było znosić przerażenie i samotność przez większą część mojego życia, skoro poznałem ciebie."

John drapie się w kark i napręża lewą dłoń. Patrzy za odjeżdżającą taksówką. Wydaje się, że chce o coś spytać, ale w końcu wybucha śmiechem.

\- Przedwczoraj zrobiłem lazanię. A lazania zawsze jest lepsza, jak trochę poleży – mówi, wyciągając klucze. - Chodź.

Sherlock idzie za Johnem do jego mieszkania. Jego puls jest coraz szybszy, a nozdrza rozszerzają się w ekscytacji. Mieszkanie wychodzi od głównego korytarza na parterze, a gdy John zapala światło, Sherlock błyskawicznie ocenia widok wszystkowiedzącymi oczami.

\- Twoje mieszkanie jest paskudne – mówi.

\- Dzięki – odpowiada John wesoło, kopnięciem zrzucając buty.

Może nie jest dokładnie paskudne, ale jest bardzo małe i nijakie. To sypialnia z kompleksem kuchennym; jest tu tylko łóżko, szafa, biurko i mały stolik, na którym stoi kubek z logiem armii. Za jedynymi drzwiami w pokoju zapewne znajduje się łazienka. Pomieszczenie jest uporządkowane i czyste, ale zupełnie bezosobowe. Wygląda to tak, jakby John wprowadził się tu ze swoimi ubraniami i kilkoma książkami i postanowił o mieszkaniu zupełnie zapomnieć. Nie ma żadnych zdjęć drogich osób, plakatów dziewczyn ani ładnych poduszek. To mieszkanie kogoś, kto stoi w miejscu. Nagle wyraźnie, jak uderzenie w twarz, przypomina się Sherlockowi jego nora na Montague Street, zanim pani Hudson uznała, że wygląda za chudo, i oznajmiła mu, iż wprowadza się na Baker Street czy mu się to podoba, czy nie. Łóżko jest zaścielone po wojskowemu, kuchnia aseptycznie czysta, a całość - łamiąca serce. John podchodzi do kompleksu kuchennego i zapala światło, po czym wyciąga z lodówki niewielką tackę z lazanią.

Sherlock z pewnym zdumieniem zdaje sobie sprawę, że tym razem czuje wściekły głód.

Jego komórka dzwoni, więc wyciąga ją z kieszeni.

_Ostrzegałem, żebyś poczekał, aż dokładnie go sprawdzę. MH_

\- Kto to? - pyta John nieuważnie.

\- Pracownik rządu z poważnymi problemami z poziomem cukru – warczy Sherlock, stukając w klawiaturę.

_Nie twoja cholerna sprawa. SH_

John krząta się przy kuchni, wyciąga dwa ze swoich czterech talerzy, wstawia czajnik na gaz, podczas gdy obiad się zagrzewa. Jest oszczędny w ruchach, a to sprawia, że robi się Sherlockowi jeszcze droższy. Sherlock strząsa z siebie płaszcz i fartuch lekarski, wiesza je przy drzwiach, po czym siada przy stole. John podchodzi do niego, niosąc dwie szklanki, w których znajduje się odrobina whiskey.

\- Herbata będzie za chwilę. Zdrowie – mówi, unosząc swoją szklankę i wypijając jej zawartość. Sherlock obserwuje go z uwagą. Usta Johna są bardzo wymowne, a gdy mężczyzna się uśmiecha, porusza się cała jego twarz. Sherlock przypomina sobie, jak całował się z Reggiem gdy byli bardzo młodzi i jak to było - zanim pojawiła się panika – być pożądanym. Pamięta, że było subtelne i łatwe, i w ogóle nie przypominało seksu, raczej podarunek albo smutną, słodką piosenkę, a potem przypomina sobie, że kilka sekund później Reggie go znienawidził. I nigdy nie przestał nienawidzić, pewnie nienawidzi go do dziś. Potem przypomina sobie też innych ludzi, głównie nieznajomych, w nim albo w jego dłoniach, jak nie było żadnych pocałunków – pilnował tego – i że, ostatecznie, jeśli go nie kochali tak, jak - być może - kochał go Reggie, to też go nie nienawidzili i w jakiś sposób tak było lepiej, bo bolało inaczej, mniej wszechogarniająco.

„Pocałowanie Johna" - decyduje Sherlock - „to beznadziejny pomysł, nawet jeśli przez chwilę byłoby przepiękne."

\- Grosik za twoje myśli, genialny detektywie – mówi John, siadając naprzeciwko Sherlocka.

\- Moje mieszkanie jest przyjemniejsze niż twoje – odpowiada, sącząc whiskey. Nie jest diabelnie droga, ale całkiem niezła.

\- No, teraz to zachowujesz się jak dupek – parska John.

\- Miałem na myśli, że jest w nim pusty pokój i mógłbyś... - Sherlock gwałtownie urywa. - Po prostu... Z Baker Street miałbyś bliżej do pracy niż stąd. A mnie ledwo stać na czynsz. Więc pomyślałem... Ale jeśli ty nie... to nieważne. Ale moje mieszkanie jest...

\- ...przyjemne – kończy John. Jego głos jest zszokowany. Sherlock zaczyna wymierzać sobie mentalne kopniaki. - Chryste. O co chodzi? Dopiero co się poznaliśmy, dzisiaj wpadasz do mojej pracy, potem jedziesz ze mną do domu i siedzisz na moim krześle. A teraz mnie prosisz, żebym co, zamieszkał z tobą? Co się tu dzieje?

\- Nie jestem niebezpieczny – zapewnia Sherlock szybko. Czuje się, jakby dostał w twarz.

\- Owszem, jesteś – protestuje John z przekonaniem.

\- Ale nie w ten sposób.

\- Owszem – upiera się John. Bierze kolejny łyk whiskey. - Jesteś.

\- Nie chciałem cię urazić.

\- Nie uraziłeś, ale znamy się jakieś dwadzieścia cztery godziny, a ty zupełnie zdominowałeś moje życie. Kompletnie cię nie ogarniam. A ty nic o mnie nie wiesz.

„Co nie zmienia tego, jak bardzo jestem w tobie zakochany" - myśli Sherlock z rozpaczą. Jego telefon znów dzwoni.

_Wszystko, co dotyczy ciebie, jest moją sprawą, a ty zachowujesz się bezmyślnie i niebezpiecznie. Nie udzielaj temu człowiekowi żadnych osobistych informacji. Zachowaj łaskawie odrobinę instynktu samozachowawczego. MH_

Sherlock zgrzyta zębami i blokuje telefon.

\- Znaczy, wiesz, zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy jesteś zupełnie poczytalny – stwierdza John, ale brzmi to jak żart, bo w jego głosie nie ma jadu.

\- Tego nie wiemy – odpowiada Sherlock głucho. - Nigdy mnie nie zdiagnozowano, chociaż byłem umówiony na testy. Pewnie nie.

Gdy Sherlock miał dziesięć lat, jego ojca bardzo bolała duma i w końcu zażądał, by jego syn został dokładnie zbadany przez dziecięcego psychiatrę. Sherlock doskonale pamięta, z czego to wynikło – był zdystansowany i nieobecny duchem, i niereformowalny, i genialny, i opętany, i wyrachowany, i dziki. Potem Sherlock rozwiązał sprawę Carla Powersa i jego ojciec, po puszeniu się z dumy przed swoimi bogatymi przyjaciółmi, zdecydował, że wiadomość o kompleksowych badaniach psychiatrycznych mogłaby zniszczyć nową medialną sławę syna. Wtedy anulował spotkanie w centrum zdrowia psychicznego w Londynie na dwa dni przed umówioną datą. Ale Sherlock zawsze się zastanawiał, co orzekłby specjalista, gdyby tamtego dnia jednak poszedł do kliniki.

\- Hej – mówi John, trącając nogę Sherlocka stopą.

\- Mhm – mruczy Sherlock, trąc zamknięte oczy.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo to nie było bardzo miłe z mojej strony.

Sherlocka bolą oczy, gdy je otwiera. John wygląda... na bardzo skupionego. Szuka na twarzy Sherlocka jakichkolwiek śladów słabości i nagle Sherlock nie może tego dłużej ciągnąć. Zaryzykował zbyt dużo zbyt szybko i jak zwykle kogoś do siebie zraził, ale tym razem tym kimś był John. Dwadzieścia cztery godziny, powiedział. Tak mało czasu. Ale można się było tego spodziewać, prawda? Sherlock nie jest sobie w stanie wyobrazić, że można być bardziej zażenowanym niż on w tej chwili.

\- Muszę już iść. To... ten SMS, którego dostałem – mówi, zrywając się na nogi. - Przepraszam, nic nie poradzę. Dzięki za drinka.

John spogląda na niego z ciekawością, lecz i z dystansem. Zastanawia się nad czymś, ale przecież zadał pytanie, a Sherlock nie może na nie odpowiedzieć. Jest pewnie zupełnie obłąkany, ale nawet nie wie, w jaki sposób, więc John zapewne nigdy z nim nie zamieszka, ani nie zwinie się wraz z nim w kłębek na kanapie, ani nigdy nie napije się przypadkowo wody jego szklanki, ani nie zrobi mu herbaty. Nic z tego nie jest zaskakujące.

\- Nie chciałem zachować się jak dupek – mówi John. - Ale się zachowałem i teraz tego żałuję. Nie wychodź z mojego powodu. Pewnie jesteś najbardziej interesującą osobą, jaką w życiu spotkałem. A najechałem na Afganistan.

Na zewnątrz robi się chłodno, więc Sherlock zakłada zarówno lekarski fartuch, jak i swój płaszcz. Poza tym to jest wygodniejsze niż niesienie go w ręku. Chciałby coś powiedzieć, ale „Jesteś wszystkim, co mam na świecie" nie wydaje się odpowiednie po tym wszystkim. Na dworze nie ma gwiazd, a drzewa gubią liście. Nie jeżdżą tu żadne taksówki. Będzie musiał iść pieszo, aż coś złapie.

\- Ja też bym się na mnie wściekł – stwierdza John. - Ale nie chcę, żebyś sobie szedł.

\- Dzięki za kciukową sprawę – Sherlockowi udaje się odpowiedzieć spokojnie na to oczywiste kłamstwo. - Dobranoc.

Przeszedł już pół ulicy, przy której znajduje się okropne, nijakie mieszkanie Johna, kiedy dostaje od Mycrofta wiadomość. Brzmi ona:

_Dziękuję. MH_

Detektyw idzie dalej, na wpół świadomie szukając taksówek, i próbuje nie czuć, że ma złamane serce, chociaż podejrzewa, że mogło ono nieco pęknąć. Nie wymienia w swojej głowie,jak zwykle, nazw ulic, nie wydedukowuje życia dziwnych przechodniów i próbuje nie myśleć o morfinie. Kiedy jego telefon dzwoni dwadzieścia minut później, a Sherlock już niemal wrócił na Wandsworth Road, o mało co nie rzuca nim w nieliczne samochody, które jadą ulicą o północy. Ale gdy otwiera SMS-a, okazuje się, że przyszedł od Johna i jak na SMS-a jest dość długi.

_Ja też jestem niebezpieczny. Lubię to w tobie. I nie sądzę, że jesteś nienormalny, ale wiem, że ja jestem. I myślę, że jeśli mi nie wybaczysz, z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu będzie to zajebiście bolesne. Więc mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz. Daj znać._

Sherlock zatrzymuje się pod uliczną latarnią i czyta wiadomość w kółko od nowa. Jest dość oczywista, ale nie może w nią uwierzyć. Opiera się o chłodny, metalowy słup i przez minutę albo dwie po prostu oddycha, z telefonem przy piersi i SMS-em w głowie. Nie zasługuje na taką troskę, więc z reguły jej nie otrzymuje.

Przez kolejne trzy minuty zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią i w końcu decyduje się na:

_Zjedzmy obiad. SH_


	4. Chapter 4

Następnego dnia Sherlock spotyka się ze swoim dilerem w kawiarni i uzupełnia zapasy. Shinwell Johnson jest zwyczajnym, spoconym, hałaśliwym facetem o przebiegłych czarnych oczach i sposobie mówienia, przez który ludzie go lekceważą. Sherlock ma pewność, że Johnson mówi tak celowo. Jest bardzo pożyteczny, gdy trzeba się dogadać z ludźmi, którzy nie zaufają Sherlockowi ze względu na jego arystokratyczny akcent. Na czarnym rynku ma pozycję wystarczająco niską, by nie być zupełnie pozbawionym skrupułów. Jest sprytny, praktyczny i skupiony na sobie, choć nie okrutny. I bardzo użyteczny, gdy chodzi o zakup narkotyków.

Johnson, potężny, żylasty, z czerwoną twarzą, siedzi naprzeciwko Sherlocka przy plastikowym stole i sączy karmelowy, kawopodobny napój, za który Sherlock zapłacił. Detektyw jest wdzięczny, że sława zapoczątkowana w dzieciństwie przyniosła mu ostatnio kilka dobrze opłaconych spraw. Gdyby miał się przespać z Shinwellem Johnsonem, mógłby umrzeć na miejscu.

\- Plany na dziś, człowieku? - pyta Johnson, drapiąc się nieuważnie po mięsistym udzie.

\- Obiad – odpowiada Sherlock.

\- Ożeż w mordę, wreszcie wyrwał pan laseczkę? - wzdycha z zadowoleniem Johnson. Ma na sobie t-shirt Manchester United z podejrzanego pochodzenia mokrymi plamami pod pachami. - Albo chłopczyka, bez urazy i bez spiny, nic nie insynuuję, czasy się zmieniają i tym podobne i tak dalej, i  _et cetera_ , serio serio, na grób mojej mamusi przysięgam, że jej samej nie powiedziałbym złego słowa.

\- To chyba nie tak. Ale on jest lekarzem – odpowiada Sherlock i delikatny uśmiech wykrzywia jego wargi. - Lekarzem wojskowym.

\- Kurczaki – stwierdza Johnson i gwiżdże. - Delicje, paluszki lizać. Samego Sherlocka Holmesa trafiła strzała amora, ma pan to wypisane na całej kosmicznej twarzyczce, niech mnie dunder świśnie, jeśli kłamię, wierzę, że nie ma pan nic przeciwko moim uwagom, oczywista oczywistość, bez urazy.

Sherlock przez chwilę rozważa, czy powinien czuć zażenowanie i stwierdza, że zabrnął już za daleko na tego typu uczucia.

Poprzedniego wieczora, po tym, jak napisał do Johna o obiedzie, jeszcze długo wymieniali SMS-y: gdy zatrzymał taksówkę i jechał nią do domu; kiedy sprzątał mieszkanie na wypadek, gdyby John kiedykolwiek znów się w nim pojawił; gdy wbijał małą metalową igiełkę w ramię po wysterylizowaniu skóry i dokładnym odmierzeniu połowy swojej zwykłej dawki siedmioprocentowego roztworu. Już się przecież czuł jak na haju i po prostu chciał to odpowiednio uczcić. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że gdyby John nie wysłał przeprosin w które Sherlock mógł uwierzyć, skończyłoby się na morfinie. Ale zażył tylko kokainę i sam sobie mówił, że to w porządku, w dodatku wziął mniej niż zazwyczaj, więc z pewnością było w porządku. Jest cudownie. I powinno być w porządku. Wszystko z nim było w porządku. Lepiej niż w porządku, bo wciąż miał Johna. I odrobina kokainy w ramach świętowania... też była w porządku. Potem wciąż od nowa czytał całą korespondencję, leżąc na plecach w ciemnej sypialni, z komórką rzucającą poblask na pierś.

* * *

_Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny. Nie chciałbym stracić nowego kumpla, bo nazwałem go szalonym stalkerem. To po prostu nie w porządku._

* * *

_Nie mogłem nawet z całym przekonaniem powiedzieć, że to nieprawda, więc nie mam żalu. SH_

* * *

_Wielkodusznie z twojej strony. Po prostu moje życie jest upiornie nudne. Sam widziałeś._

* * *

_Odrąbane kciuki nie są nudne. SH_

* * *

_Nie pamiętam, kiedy bawiłem się lepiej niż w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni._

* * *

Ten konkretny SMS wywołał boleśnie jaskrawe czerwono-białe fajerwerki, które eksplodowały w piersi Sherlocka niczym płonące iskry o północy w Nowy Rok. Przez moment pomyślał, że jeśli to jest szczęście, to nigdy wcześniej nie był szczęśliwy. I nie był w stanie wymyślić innego słowa, ale z pewną melancholią stwierdził, że przeżył trzydzieści cztery lata, nie znając tego uczucia. Następne pięć minut spędził próbując zdecydować, czy nie skasować swojego SMS-a, a potem z determinacją wcisnął „WYŚLIJ".

* * *

_A więc ze mną zamieszkasz? SH_

* * *

_Zwolnij, tygrysie._

* * *

_Dlaczego? SH_

* * *

_Bo nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem osoby, która wysyłałaby jednocześnie najoczywistsze i najbardziej niejasne sygnały. To tak na początek._

* * *

_Mieszkanie ze mną byłoby praktyczne. SH_

* * *

_Raczej byłoby szaleństwem. Ale cieszy mnie, że nie obraziłeś się za odmowę._

* * *

_Obrażanie się jest niepraktyczne, gdy stoi w sprzeczności z własnym interesem. SH_

* * *

_Umiem zrobić zajebistą lazanię. Gdybyś nie był takim dupkiem, mógłbyś się nią cieszyć. Co też właśnie robię._

* * *

_Wynagródź mi to. Jutro. SH_

* * *

_Gdziekolwiek i kiedykolwiek chcesz._

* * *

_Przyjdź na Baker Street na siódmą. SH_

* * *

_Dobrze. A więc do zobaczenia._

* * *

_Dlaczego napisałeś, że nie sądzisz, żebym był nienormalny, ale wiesz, że ty jesteś? SH_

* * *

_Sherlock, idź spać. Albo poczytaj Poego czy coś. Dobranoc._

* * *

Pomysł, że miałby skupić się na książce, mając tyle SMS-ów, na które można się gapić, był po prostu absurdalny, więc Sherlock w końcu zasnął. W tym czasie bateria jego telefonu konała powoli od nadmiernego używania.

\- A jeśli chodzi o tę transakcję... - mówi Johnson, przerywając zadumę Sherlocka. - Błagam o wybaczenie, preferując temat prawdziwej miłości, to święta prawda, niech sczeznę tu na miejscu, jeśli nie mówię całej prawy i tylko prawdy, albowiem chuj mnie obchodzą interesy, za to fascynuje mnie do głębi ludzka natura.

\- Och, oczywiście – Sherlock przekazuje mu pod stołem zwinięte banknoty. Nigdy się nie spotykają dwa razy w jednym miejscu, więc jest dyskretny, ale może sobie darować paranoję.

\- Przemyśliwuję jednakowoż, czy powinniśmy kontynuować współpracę – mówi Johnson, jednocześnie chwytając pieniądze w mięsistą dłoń.

\- Słucham?

\- Chodzi o pański mózg – odpowiada Johnson. Kaszle, a jego kaszel jest donośny i mokry. - Większość moich klientów, z góry błagam o wybaczenie, gdyż zmuszony jestem urazić pańskie subtelne uszy, to kompletne chuje. Maleńkie ludziki marnujące swój czas i ciało, i zdrowie, nie chcę ich urazić, ale pan, panie Holmes, pan jest człowiekiem wszechstronnych talentów, człowiekiem, który ma swoje powody, dla których się obsłuża, i modlę się do Wszechmocnego by nie miał pan innego dostawcy tegoż materiału, domyśla się pan cóż mam na myśli, gdyż pańskie zapotrzebowanie się nie zwiększa, lecz gdybym sądził, że jest inaczej i padam na kolana, gdyż naruszam pańską prywatność, gdybym więc sądził, że to się zmienia, zniknąłbym, albowiem jest pan unikalną istotą, wnioskuję to z dilowania w całym podziemnym Londynie, więc proszę nie przeczyć, obaj wiemy, że jest pan wyższym dobrem dla ludzkości; zbrodnią byłoby zatem zniszczenie pańskiego zajebiście pięknego mózgu, błagam o pokutę, jeślim uraził pana osobiście.

Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć, więc tylko gapi się na dilera wielkimi oczami. Ich stolik mijają klienci, którzy wpadli na lunch. Dźwigają na ramionach ciężkie skórzane torby, płacą za sałatki, kanapki z krewetkami i gorące herbaty. Sherlock otwiera oczy jeszcze szerzej, próbując sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio został pozbawiony głosu.

\- Kamień spadł mi z serca – stwierdza Johnson, podając Sherlockowi pudełko, które wygląda, jakby zawierało danie na wynos. - Proszę zostać w dobrym zdrowiu, panie Holmes, spotkania z panem to czysta przyjemność. I miłej randki. Ten doktorek to szczęśliwiec.

 

Sherlock i John w końcu nie idą na obiad.

Wieczorem John wspina się po schodach prowadzących do numeru 221B szybko, agresywnie, jego kroki brzmią niemal wrogo, o ile Sherlock dobrze słyszy, a potem z rozmachem otwiera drzwi do salonu, nawet nie pukając. Sherlock, który właśnie sprawdzał swoją stronę internetową w poszukiwaniu nowych spraw, spogląda na doktora z wyraźnym niepokojem. John wydaje się być skonsternowany i wkurzony. Ale dlaczego już miałby być wkurzony? Dopiero co przyszedł, a Sherlock od kilku godzin nie wysłał mu żadnego SMS-a. Szczerze mówiąc, to było niesamowicie trudne. John powinien być z niego dumny, a nie urażony.

\- Czy ty, hm... - mówi John. Potem urywa, potrząsa głową i zaczyna krążyć po pokoju. - Dobra, może to trochę... niefajnie zabrzmi, bo dopiero się poznaliśmy, po tym, jak kogoś goniłeś, a potem go dla ciebie powaliłem, w co, nawiasem mówiąc, nadal niezupełnie wierzę. Ale czy... mógłbym się ciebie fizycznie pozbyć, gdybym chciał? Bo od kiedy się pojawiłeś, moje życie staje się czystym szaleństwem i musisz mi powiedzieć, czemu dziś po południu mnie porwano.

\- Porwano? - powtarza zaalarmowany Sherlock i zrywa się na równe nogi.

John wymachuje rękami i gdyby Sherlock nie był tak zmartwiony, uznałby, że to urocze.

\- Przez kogoś, kto twierdził, że przeprowadza rutynowy wywiad środowiskowy. Uwierz, rutyny to on nawet nie widział.

\- Ale...

\- Podjechał po mnie czarny samochód i wywieziono mnie do jakiegoś magazynu. Była tam kobieta, która nie rozstawała się ze swoim Blackberry, i powiedziano mi, że to kontrola weteranów zagranicznych wojen, którym powierzono delikatne plany taktyczne. No i super, to wszystko prawda z tymi delikatnymi planami, ale widzisz, Sherlock, weterani z reguły nie są zgarniani z ulicy po tym, jak wyszli z kliniki w idealnie normalny czwartek, a potem nie są poddawani całkiem przyjacielskiemu przesłuchaniu na temat swojej służby przez faceta z parasolką, który wygląda, jakby urwał się z rządu Thatcher. A potem nie podrzuca się ich z powrotem do mieszkania, żeby po starannym przeszukaniu pomieszczenia odkryli, że mają telefon na podsłuchu. To, kurwa, nie jest... nie jest normalne. To dziwne, niepokojące i może pochopnie wyciągam wnioski, ale winię za to ciebie, Sherlocku Holmesie. To twoja wina. Twoja. Więc czy mógłbyś mnie oświecić...

\- Mój starszy brat to nieznośny, nadopiekuńczy dupek – odpowiada prędko Sherlock. - Nie pozwól, by to wpłynęło na twoją opinię na mój temat.

John dwukrotnie mruga.

\- Słucham?

\- Mam też śmiertelnego wroga, który chce mnie oskórować, żeby mieć płaszczyk. Nie pozwól, by to wpłynęło na twoją opinię na mój temat.

Zapada cisza, a John przetrawia te informacje. Wciska ręce do kieszeni i buja się na piętach.

\- Okej, pokazałeś mi list, opowiedziałeś mi tę historię i ja to rozumiem. To niesamowicie szalone, ale dość jasne. Ma sens. Nie, pieprzyć to, nic, co ciebie dotyczy, nie ma sensu. Ale teraz twierdzisz, że tylko dlatego, iż raz zjadłem z tobą obiad, twój brat, kim by nie był...

\- Draniem. Zwącym się Mycroft Holmes. Wspominałeś o parasolu, to na pewno on.

\- Czekaj, niech dobrze zrozumiem. Stwierdził, że z jakiegoś powodu mogę być dla ciebie zagrożeniem i uznał, że najłatwiej uzyska odpowiedź, jeśli  _założy podsłuch na mój telefon i mnie porwie_?

\- Ten człowiek nie ma zbyt wielkiego pojęcia o przestrzeni osobistej.

\- To, zdaje się, u was rodzinne – zauważa John, chociaż wydaje się, że gniew go opuszcza.

Sherlock przechyla głowę i patrzy w dół, na Johna. I tak, być może stoi odrobinę za blisko niego i tak, to możliwe, że spojrzenie, które w niego wbija, dla większości osób byłoby zbyt intensywne, i tak, ma wrażenie, że przestrzeń między nimi waży tonę, jakby ktoś ich związał i zawiesił na linie ciężar, jakby kotwica ciągnęła w dół sznur przywiązany do ich piersi i tak, to zdecydowanie niecodzienne, a teraz John uśmiecha się lekko, patrzy swoimi niebieskimi oczami prosto na Sherlocka, jakby bycie porwanym było całkowicie w porządku, o ile się pozna rozsądną przyczynę, gdy się o nią zapyta.

\- Ludzie tacy nie są – mówi John z namysłem. - Nie mają nadopiekuńczych starszych braci, którzy porywają innych, i obsesyjnych psychopatów, którzy piszą obrzydliwe groźby.

\- Więc kogo mają?

\- Ludzi których lubią, ludzi, których nie lubią. Kolegów w pracy. Przyjaciół.

\- Brzmi nudno.

\- W sumie jest nudne.

\- No więc, ja jestem osobą, którą lubisz czy której nie lubisz?

\- Ciebie nie da się lubić albo nie lubić, ciebie trzeba przetrwać – śmieje się John.

Sherlock zmusza się, by się nie skrzywić, by zachować swoją zwykłą maskę marmurowego spokoju i okazuje się, że to łatwiejsze niż być powinno. Więc uśmiecha się do zmarszczek od śmiechu wokół ust Johna. John wyciąga rękę i klepie Sherlocka w środek klatki piersiowej, tuż pod rozpiętym kołnierzykiem. Sherlock czuje, jak ten dotyk przejmuje go gorącym, słodkim, topniejącym dreszczem.

\- Nigdy więcej porywania – mówi John kategorycznie. - To niegrzeczne.

\- Przekażę – odpowiada miękko Sherlock. - Po tym, jak go zabiję. Nie gniewasz się?

\- Nie. To miłe, że twój brat się o ciebie martwi. Niemal zwaliłem go z nóg, ale, no wiesz... już jest w porządku. Rozumiem, że się niepokoi.

Znów zapada cisza. Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje, ale w tej chwili nie pragnie niczego tak bardzo, jak opaść na kolana, wtulić twarz w johnową koszulę w niebieskie paski i tak trwać już na zawsze, tylko oddychając, być może z małymi dłońmi doktora na głowie w formie błogosławieństwa. Może Johnowi by to nie przeszkadzało.

Ale może nie byłoby to społecznie akceptowalne zachowanie.

Język Johna przesuwa się po jego cienkich wargach.

Może jednak to byłoby w porządku.

Dokładnie ten moment wybiera sobie bankier, Alexander Holder, by wpaść do mieszkania i zacząć uderzać głową w sherlockową ozdobną tapetę, czego nie da się zignorować. John okazuje się bardzo użytecznym; zmusza go, by usiadł w skórzanym fotelu, proponuje drinka i kilka minut cichego, spokojnego oddechu, zanim Holder skonsultuje się z Sherlockiem w sprawie tego, co chce skonsultować. Holder siada, walcząc z nerwami, a jego klatka piersiowa gwałtownie faluje.

\- Na miłość boską, ogarnij się – warczy Sherlock. Nie ma pewności, czy ten rozwój sytuacji go zachwyca, czy też jest rozczarowany faktem, że nigdy się nie dowie, co mogło się zdarzyć przed wejściem tego człowieka.

\- Pomyślisz, że zwariowałem – dyszy Holder.

\- Tak.

\- Hej, on chyba ma poważny problem – zauważa John.

\- Tak poważny, że chyba naprawdę jestem stuknięty – jęczy Holder.

\- Tak – zgadza się znów Sherlock.

\- Przestań – mówi stanowczo John do niego. - Słuchaj, jestem lekarzem. Po prostu jesteś w szoku. Sherlock, masz tu jakiś koc?

\- Dla niego? - parska Sherlock.

John przewraca oczami, ściąga koc z drugiego fotela i owija nim szyję Holdera.

\- To pomoże na dreszcze. Po prostu siedź spokojnie, jesteś w dobrych rękach. Spróbuj się zebrać do kupy, dobra?

Sherlock wzdycha z niecierpliwością i rzuca się na kanapę. Ale obserwuje Johna, który delikatnie ujmuje pulchny nadgarstek Holdera, sprawdzając puls, i zapewnia go, że: „W porządku, wszystko jest w porządku". I już ma pewność, że nigdy nie chce rozwiązywać żadnej sprawy bez tego małego człowieka o ogromnej osobowości.

„Zdumiewające" - myśli Sherlock - „że ktoś tak mały może tak szybko zacząć tyle znaczyć."

Potem dzieją się rzeczy nawet bardziej zdumiewające.

Ich nowy klient podejrzewa, że jego syn ukradł bezcenny antyk, lecz Sherlock szybko odkrywa, że winnym jest w istocie dość podejrzany typ, George Burnwell, właściciel sieci nocnych klubów, którego długi są równie oburzające, jak młody wiek kobiet, które zabiera do łóżka. Odnajdują Burnwella w jednej z jego nieciekawych inwestycji, klubie fetyszystycznym, w którym ludzie o różnych specyficznych preferencjach wynajmują pokoje. Sherlock staje naprzeciw tego mężczyzny (oraz, chcąc tego czy nie, naprzeciw szesnastolatki, która klęczy na podłodze, a jej chude ramiona przywiązane są wymyślnymi więzami do nagiej piersi) i wbija wzrok w rodzaj pałki policyjnej, używanej do rozpraszania tłumu w krajach trzeciego świata. Nie ma pewności, czy Burnwell planował pobić tym swoją towarzyszkę, ale wie, jak wyglądają sadyści, a ta cała sytuacja aż cuchnie niebezpieczeństwem.

\- Jesteście, kurwa, obaj martwi, wy skurwysyny – warczy Burnwell, wbijając się z powrotem w spodnie. - To moja miejscówa. Całkowicie dźwiękoszczelna. Nikt nawet nie usłyszy waszych wrzasków.

\- Nie robiłbym tego na twoim miejscu – mówi spokojnie John Watson.

A w ręce trzyma pistolet.

To nagła zmiana rzeczywistości. Sherlock czuje wstrząsy swojego pałacu umysłu, jakby drgnęły pod nim płyty tektoniczne.

Dziewczyna ze skomplikowanymi więzami krzyczy, a Burnwell rzuca się nagle w stronę Sherlocka. To zły pomysł. John robi ruch, którego Sherlock chyba nawet nie dostrzega (a przecież jest bardzo dobry w dostrzeganiu różnych rzeczy), i przyciska lufę pistoletu do czoła właściciela klubu.

\- Nie mam żadnego problemu z zastrzeleniem cię w samoobronie albo w obronie Sherlocka, więc lepiej byś się położył, zanim się, kurwa, zacznę denerwować – warczy John. - Bo to nie skończy się dla ciebie dobrze.

Sherlock wyłuskuje z kieszeni telefon i wysyła wiadomość do Yardu, a potem podchodzi do dziewczyny, która usiłuje zniknąć w kącie.

\- Już wszystko dobrze – mówi jej, choć nie do końca jest pewien, czy to prawda. Jedyne, czego jest pewien, to fakt, że John Watson mierzy do ich ofiary ze śmiertelnie niebezpiecznej broni. Co jest jednocześnie cudowne i nieco niesamowite.

\- Wolno ci to mieć? - dopytuje się, zerkając przez ramię na pilnującego więźnia Johna.

\- Chyba nie powinienem odpowiadać twierdząco – stwierdza John z uśmiechem.

\- Zawsze zabierasz broń na obiad?

\- Nie widzę tu żadnego obiadu – odpowiada John beznamiętnie. - A ty?

Sherlock szczerzy się najszerzej jak potrafi.

\- Zabrałem go po porwaniu, jak szedłem do ciebie – wyjaśnia John. - Nie po to, żeby cię zastrzelić, po prostu... Mówiłem już. Porwania mi przeszkadzają.

„Ale nie przeszkadzają ci seks-kluby, pistolety i grożenie śmiercią" - myśli Sherlock. - „Jesteś małym, malutkim bogiem."

Kiedy zadbano o dziewczynę, która siedzi otulona płaszczem Johna, dopóki nie otrzymuje nowych ciuchów, i kiedy Burnwell zostaje zabrany do aresztu, Sherlock i John idą mniej więcej w stronę Baker Street. Zapadła już noc, a ulice są ciche. Lampy palą się jasno i żółto, zupełnie jak to coś w klatce piersiowej Sherlocka. To ich trzecia pod rząd noc razem, trzecia rozwiązana wspólnie sprawa, a Sherlock ma nadzieję, że w mocy trójek jest coś magicznego, co skłoni Johna do zostania. Nie może przestać myśleć o tym, co było wcześniej, o pistolecie, który John trzymał z takim kunsztem i o tym, jak powiedział „w obronie Sherlocka", jakby to z jakiegoś powodu miało dla niego znaczenie.

\- Nie masz ze sobą laski – zauważa Sherlock. Wiatr mierzwi włosy Johna. Sherlock z całych sił pragnie ich dotknąć i poczuć, jak przesypują się pod jego palcami, więc skupia się na rozmowie z doktorem.

John śmieje się cicho.

\- Hm, tak. To prawda. Noga ostatnio specjalnie mi nie dokucza. Pewien szaleniec nie przestaje ze mną SMS-ować i odciąga od niej moją uwagę. A gdy chodzi się z laską, której się nie używa, wygląda się dość głupio, więc... - Macha ręką.

\- Przeszkadza ci SMS-owanie?

\- Nie, jest po prostu nieco... niepohamowane. Czemu jesteś mną taki zainteresowany?

\- Nie bądź idiotą. Bo jesteś interesujący.

\- Zignoruję tego idiotę. Nikt inny tak nie myśli, ale doceniam, że ty tak. I nawzajem. Dzięki.

\- Nie kulejesz przy mnie, bo moje życie jest niebezpieczne – zauważa Sherlock. - To wspaniałe.

\- Nie jestem wspaniały.

\- Jesteś. Dlaczego sypiasz ze swoją szefową?

John unosi głowę i wbija wzrok w Sherlocka, a potem parska śmiechem z lekko przerażoną miną.

\- To było bardzo niegrzeczne, bardzo prawdziwe... Kurwa, Sherlock, co to było? Po pierwsze, skąd wiesz?

\- To oczywiste – prycha Sherlock.

Myśli o doktor Sarah Sawyer, o jej jasnych oczach, które wyglądają na nieustannie zdziwione; myśli, jak ona kładzie dłoń na krzyżu Johna, gdy ten wolno porusza się w niej. Czuje lekkie mdłości. Sherlock nigdy nie uprawiał seksu z kobietą, głównie dlatego, że, o ile wie, erekcja odgrywa w nim kluczową rolę, a to się nigdy nie wydarzy, ale to nie płeć Sarah go odrzuca. Kobietom nigdy do końca nie powinno się ufać, nawet tym najlepszym, ale stara się nie traktować ich gorzej niż wszystkich innych. Nie, straszna myśl, ta naprawdę obrzydliwa, polega na tym, że oboje są nadzy, John się w niej porusza, delikatnie i radośnie, ona kładzie rękę na jego krzyżu, tuż nad pośladkami, a John uśmiecha się do niej, gdy ona jęczy i w ogóle nie myśli o Sherlocku.

\- To nie jest oczywiste, draniu. Nie dla mnie – nalega John. - Wyjaśnij mi to.

Sherlock podnosi kołnierz płaszcza i wtula się w niego, podczas gdy idą dalej.

\- Przepraszałeś ją za moją niespodziewaną obecność w klinice, próbowałeś ją ugłaskać i powinieneś był w takiej sytuacji okazać więcej szacunku, nazwać swoją szefową „doktor Sawyer", ale ty zwróciłeś się do niej „Sarah", bo uznałeś, że raczej to ją uspokoi, co oznacza, że jesteście wystarczająco blisko, by coś takiego odniosło skutek.

\- Niesamowite. - Głos Johna brzmi zupełnie szczerze.

\- Ona nie jest dla ciebie dość dobra.

\- Sherlock, to idiotyczne, nie spędziłeś z nią nawet pięciu minut.

\- I tak to wiem. Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

\- Ja... co to było za pytanie?

\- Dlaczego z nią sypiasz? Nie jesteś w niej zakochany. Nie patrzyłeś, jak ona zareaguje na historię Hatherly'ego.

John wzdycha i pociera skroń. Idą dalej. Nocne niebo jest zachmurzone, więc Sherlock nie widzi gwiazd. Są dla niego ważne w sposób, którego nie rozumie. Przede wszystkim chciałby spojrzeć w górę i zobaczyć je z Johnem u swojego boku i przekonać się, czy taki sposób jest lepszy. Sądzi, że by był. Szansa, by szybko się o tym przekonał, przy londyńskim klimacie jest niewielka, ale...

\- W takim razie sypiam z moją szefową, bo moja szefowa jest miła, bardzo ładna, a seks jest... no. Fajny. No właśnie, fajny.

-  _Mili_  ludzie – syczy Sherlock, a jego głos ocieka niechęcią. - Nie cierpię  _miłych_  ludzi. To tylko inne określenie na  _nudnych_  ludzi. W dziewięciu przypadkach na dziesięć bycie miłym i bycie tchórzem to jedno i to samo. Mili ludzie to bezmyślne owce, które wolą popularność od szczęścia. Tylko marnują tlen.

\- Mniej więcej rozumiem, o co ci chodzi, co mnie cholernie przeraża, ale wymieniłem tylko jeden powód. Po pierwsze, seks jest fajny. Po drugie, jestem... no. Przeraźliwie samotną osobą. Więc to dobrze mi robi.

John idzie przed siebie z odwróconą twarzą i dłońmi w kieszeniach, ale Sherlock jest zbyt zdumiony tym wyznaniem, by zostawić je bez komentarza. Czeka więc, a John w końcu odwraca się ku niemu, a jego twarz jest nieco zawstydzona, choć jednocześnie przybiera ten sam zmęczony, zirytowany wyraz, co wtedy, gdy powiedział Sherlockowi o wyobrażonym bólu nogi. Ta mina ściąga kąciki jego ust ku dołowi. Fakt, że ukrywa to, co w danej chwili odczuwa, że powstrzymuje swoje uczucia z niezłomną efektywnością sprawia, iż ten nieco sfrustrowany wyraz twarzy wydaje się o wiele bardziej bolesny. Sherlock zastanawia się, czy coś by się zmieniło, gdyby dotknął warg Johna swoimi. Bo chce tego. I chce tego ze względu na Johna, a nie na siebie, stwierdza ze zdumieniem.

\- Wybacz, nie miałem zamiaru cię tym obarczać – mówi John.

\- W porządku – odpowiada Sherlock natychmiast. - I powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie jesteś miłym człowiekiem. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. To dwie różne rzeczy.

John zatrzymuje się. Wbija wzrok w chodnik, a potem w Sherlocka, a jego wyraz twarzy nie przypomina niczego, co Sherlock widział wcześniej. Wydaje się poruszony, choć nie za bardzo się zmienił – jego oczy są po prostu o wiele głębsze, usta spokojniejsze, a twarz o wiele łagodniejsza.

\- To jedna z najmilszych rzeczy, jaką ktokolwiek mi kiedykolwiek powiedział – mówi Sherlockowi.

Po czym widzi nadjeżdżającą taksówkę i macha ręką. Jakimś cudem taksówka jest wolna, zatrzymuje się i doktor John Watson do niej wsiada. Sherlock zaczyna rozumieć, że w jakiś sposób przekroczył kolejną granicę, bo John sprawia wrażenie wstrząśniętego, ale nie wie, co to była za granica i jak ją przekroczył, i ta nagła rozłąka wywołuje w nim niemal panikę. Ich relacja, czym by nie była, oparta jest jak dotąd na niezręcznej szczerości i przypadkowych przygodach, a Sherlock wie, że to co najmniej słabe więzi.

\- Nie jedź – mówi, a to, jak bardzo mu zależy, sprawia, że brzmi jeszcze chłodniej i ostrzej niż zazwyczaj.

\- Jutro pracuję – odpowiada John, nie brzmi na wesołego, nie brzmi na złego, a Sherlock nie ma zielonego pojęcia, na czym stoi.

\- Nie stać cię na taksówki – próbuje Sherlock.

John rzuca mu długie, nieprzeniknione spojrzenie i zatrzaskuje drzwi.

Taksówka rusza z miejsca.

Gdy Sherlock wraca na Baker Street, wybiera kokainę, na później rzecz jasna, teraz tylko napełni strzykawkę, nie potrzebuje przecież narkotyku  _właśnie teraz_ , oczywiście, że w ogóle  _nie potrzebuje_  narkotyków, one tylko  _pomagają_ , ale tu chodzi o podjęcie decyzji, bo mimo bólu przenikającego całe jego ciało, chce pamiętać. A potem rozlega się dzwonek telefonu i Sherlock wbrew rozsądkowi odkłada sterylną strzykawkę na stolik do kawy, gdzie łatwo może się skazić, bo to John, a tylko John się teraz liczy. Musi przyznać, że to napełnia go ulgą.

Ale to tylko jego brat Mycroft, który pisze:

* * *

_Doktor nie ma żadnych nieciekawych powiązań, ale wolałbym, żeby zostawił podsłuch w telefonie. Zabraniam ci ujawniać mu więcej informacji niż już wyjawiłeś. MH_

* * *

Kciuki Sherlocka muskają klawisze.

* * *

_Idź do diabła i nie wysyłaj pocztówek. SH_

* * *

Sherlock wbija wzrok w telefon i modli się, żeby John do niego napisał, bo czego by on sam nie powiedział, to mogłoby tylko pogorszyć sprawę. Nic się nie dzieje.

Nic się nie dzieje przez dokładnie półtorej godziny, które Sherlock spędza, brzękając na skrzypcach i odświeżając blog Johna.

Nic się nie dzieje przez kolejną godzinę. Jest już dobrze po północy.

Sherlock syczy coś nieokreślonego i ciska poduszką z flagą brytyjską w lampę stojącą na podłodze.

Podniesienie dawki kokainy do poziomu, który zapewni mu haj, zajmuje dwie minuty. Ale ma teraz mnóstwo narkotyku od Shinwella Johnsona i zawsze może dostać więcej z innych źródeł, skoro Johnson narzucił zasady i zdecydował że mózg Sherlocka jest... czymś tam, coś powiedział, Sherlock już wykasował tę rozmowę, przecież nikt nie oczekuje, że zachowa w pamięci takie pierdoły, jego mózg to jego sprawa, przecież kokaina i morfina  _po to_  istnieją, co za idiota z tego Shinwella, one istnieją  _dla_  mózgu Sherlocka, bo jak ludzie, którzy nie zażywają narkotyków, mogą  _siedzieć samotnie na kanapie, wbijając wzrok w cholerną czaszkę która leży pod lustrem obok listu przybitego nożem do gzymsu kominka i wytrzymywać spokojnie pierdoloną samotność która wypala im kości jak mogą to znieść jak jak bez kokainy albo morfiny albo ginu albo papierosów albo heroiny albo valium albo oksykodonu jak oni mogą jak mogą znieść to wszystko na trzeźwo przecież nie ma tu nawet pani Hudson odwiedza swoją siostrę nad morzem i w porządku być może zazwyczaj gdyby ją poprosić by przygotowała mu na dole herbatę i niechętnie zgodzić się na pogawędkę przy jej małym stoliku i gdyby posiedziała z nim i gdyby pozwolić jej poklepać się po dłoni jak zawsze być może zazwyczaj to już byłoby coś to prawda ale tym razem nie zrobiłoby to żadnej jebanej różnicy nie w tej pustej samotności przypominającej pustą trumnę nie w tym ciągnącym pchającym uciskającym roztrzaskującym..._

BUM BUM BUM

Sherlock budzi się z poczuciem, że wygrzebano mu z głowy mózg tępym szpadlem. Światło sączy się przez szpary w zasłonach. To pewnie nie były uderzenia, zaledwie pukanie, ale, kurwa, nie ma żadnej różnicy.

\- Uch – jęczy w końcu, turlając się z kanapy.

Znów rozlega się pukanie. Brzmi jak seria z karabinu.

Sherlock podnosi się i zmierza w stronę drzwi. Są bardzo, bardzo daleko.

BUM BUM BUM

Kiedy otwiera drzwi, jego pierwsza myśl – błyskawiczna i pełna przekonania - to: „Dlaczego do kurwy nędzy otworzyłeś kurwa te pierdolone drzwi."

John uśmiecha się do niego zachęcająco i robi krok do środka. Wygląda, jakby kiepsko spał.

\- No cześć. Stwierdziłem, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli wpadnę, żeby powiedzieć... - urywa. - Boże, Sherlock, co z tobą?

Sherlock przez ułamek sekundy zastanawia się, jak będzie brzmiał jego głos i czy powinien chwycić Johna za drobne ramiona, odwrócić i wypchnąć z mieszkania. To o ułamek sekundy zbyt długo, bo John, obserwując go z uważną troską, dostrzega jego lewe ramię, a Sherlock przypomina sobie, że ma na sobie tylko szary t-shirt.

Detektyw zaciska oczy i znów je otwiera. Doktor wciąż tu jest. Jego twarz wygląda jak kamienna maska.

\- Nie ma, kurwa, mowy – warczy John, wchodząc głębiej do mieszkania i zatrzaskując drzwi za sobą.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z okołourodzinową dedykacją dla myszyny :)

Kolejny kwadrans Sherlock spędza, siedząc w kuchni, przy swoim stole od eksperymentów, i z mieszanką fascynacji i niepokoju odkrywa, że zasób przekleństw Johna Watsona naprawdę robi wrażenie. Tak jak to, że jest w stanie je mamrotać lub też wykrzykiwać w przestrzeń, a one i tak nie tracą na wymowności. A także to, że mina Johna, gdy jest wściekły, różni się od tej, gdy jest rozdrażniony. Kiedy John jest zaledwie zdenerwowany, ma twarz po prostu pooraną zmarszczkami i zmęczoną (Sherlock wielokrotnie już to zaobserwował), lecz tym razem – i Sherlock wie, że to ostatni raz, kiedy widzi tego człowieka – siła gniewu sprawia, że John niemal się uśmiecha, tak jakby  _prowokował_  Sherlocka, by zrobił coś jeszcze gorszego, jakby  _rzucał mu wyzwanie_ , żeby udowodnił, czy jest w ogóle zdolny schrzanić jeszcze bardziej.

Sherlock najprawdopodobniej jest w stanie schrzanić jeszcze bardziej, przynajmniej tak przypuszcza, ale nie wspomina o tym tej małej chmurze gradowej, która kręci się po jego kuchni. John gotuje wodę na herbatę i grzebie w apteczce, którą wyciągnął z szafki w kiblu, nie pytając nawet o pozwolenie.

A w międzyczasie Sherlock myśli z rozpaczą: „To było głupie, och, takie głupie, głupie, głupie, głupie, tak bardzo bezmyślne, próbować osiągnąć taki haj jak kiedyś". Bo teraz ma wrażenie, że ktoś grzebie w jego głowie łyżką do opon, a czerwone mrówki atakują jego kości. Gdyby mógł przeniknąć przez podłogę, przypuszcza, że skorzystałby z tej okazji i rozpłynął się zupełnie.

I to tylko jego własna wina. Zachował się straszliwie bezmyślnie. Sherlock rozumie chemię,  _wie_ , że nie może osiągnąć takiego haju bez zjazdu. Jest cholernym naukowcem, powinien być precyzyjny, przecież uwielbia precyzję, a świadomie zignorował dość oczywisty skutek swoich działań, by na moment rozwiązać problem. No i co, że było zbyt cicho? Tu zawsze jest zbyt cicho.

A John jednak wrócił. Ale to już bez znaczenia.

Wkrótce odejdzie. Najprawdopodobniej na zawsze.

John zalewa wrzątkiem dwie torebki herbaty, a Sherlock nie może sobie przypomnieć, kiedy mu powiedział, gdzie je znaleźć. Najprawdopodobniej nie powiedział. Doktor stuka kilkakrotnie palcami w blat i wzdycha. Potem znów robi ten numer z chwytaniem bez pytania za nadgarstek Sherlocka i liczeniem w głowie, jednocześnie wpatrując się w swój zegarek z żądzą mordu w oczach. Sherlock nawet nie pyta, dlaczego, i to nie dlatego, że John jeszcze niczego wprost do niego nie powiedział: od kiedy się obudził, jego serce bije jak po stumetrowym sprincie. To typowe dla jego zjazdów i w związku z tym nudne. Chociaż mało komfortowe. John nie powinien się tym martwić, ale detektyw nie śmie poruszyć tego tematu.

Z desperacją wbija wzrok w widok, który nie wydaje się realny – w swój biały nadgarstek w dużo ciemniejszej dłoni Johna, z ranką po wkłuciu na wewnętrznej stronie łokcia. John przede wszystkim usunął plamkę krwi gorącą wodą i kawałkiem materiału. Jeszcze przed przygotowaniem herbaty. Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego.

Ale jeśli John jest zły i wkrótce odejdzie na zawsze, i teraz chce herbaty, to z całą pewnością powinien się herbaty napić.

Sherlock ogląda mały ślad z ciekawością, lecz twarz mu nawet nie drgnie. Zazwyczaj nie patrzy na swoje ramię, chyba, że właśnie z niego korzysta. Za każdym razem używa idealnie ostrej i świeżej jednorazowej igły i zmienia miejsca wkłucia, czasem nawet robi przerwę od strzykawek na rzecz pigułek lub proszku (nadal starannie odmierzonych), bo kiedyś zobaczył mężczyznę siedzącego pod nocnym klubem w kartonie, a jego ramię było całe pokryte czerwonymi kraterami niczym powierzchnia Marsa, a detektyw konsultant nie może być w takim stanie. W ogóle takie stany są... obrzydliwe. Sherlock  _nie jest taki, po prostu nie jest taki, nie jest, w ogóle nie są podobni, on jest chemikiem_. Więc Sherlock dba o higienę. Nadal. I mimo delikatnych, niebieskich żył i braku wyraźnych śladów to wciąż... niepokojące. Niezliczone, małe, zarośnięte blizny. Wyglądają jak krople deszczu na bielutkim piasku.

\- Ty i ja – mówi John, puszczając nadgarstek Sherlocka po raz trzeci – odbędziemy teraz zajebiście bezpośrednią rozmowę.

Serce Sherlocka zapada się jeszcze głębiej. Głos Johna jest opanowany, lecz nieznoszący sprzeciwu. Podobny jest sunącym przez płaską pustynię niewzruszonym czołgom z naładowanymi armatami, gotowym zmienić ludzi w pył. John idzie po herbatę, wyciąga torebki i zanosi kubki na stół. Para bucha Sherlockowi w twarz. Robi mu się niedobrze. John, chociaż popija herbatę, nie siada za stołem. Staje przed Sherlockiem, chociaż raz górując nad siedzącym detektywem, i rusza do ataku.

„Powie:  _Żegnaj_  - myśli Sherlock. -  _Powodzenia_."

\- Rozumiem, że to się zdarza regularnie.

Sherlock odsuwa się nieco od pary i walczy z wyczerpaniem i pragnieniem, by zamknąć się w swojej sypialni, w ciemności, już na zawsze, i mieć z głowy absolutnie wszystko.

\- To nie jest pytanie – chrypi.

\- Nie – odpowiada John nieco wolniej, lecz nie mniej stanowczo. - Nie, Sherlock, bo, jak wspomniałem, to jest  _rozmowa_ , a skoro w tym cholernym momencie jestem lekarzem, bo stanowczo go potrzebujesz, nie zamierzam wyciągać ci z gardła twojej historii. Tak nie postąpiłbym z żadnym pacjentem.

\- Och, cudnie,  _wywiad lekarski_  – syczy nienawistnie Sherlock. - Jak miło, że pracujesz  _pro bono_ , i to jeszcze na domowej wizycie. Otrzymałem wszystkie szczepionki, sam widzisz, że nawet nieco więcej niż powinienem, jestem uczulony na penicylinę, nie cierpię na żadną chorobę przenoszoną drogą płciową i z radością poprę twoją kandydaturę do Lekarzy Bez Granic. A już myślałem, że szło o  _zwykłą ciekawość_. Jak niegrzecznie z mojej strony.

\- Znowu nie, ty kompletny dupku – warczy John, siadając na stole i przyciągając apteczkę bliżej. - Nie, kurwa, nie, Sherlocku Holmesie. To nie jest zwykła cholerna ciekawość. Nie mam, kurwa, pojęcia, czego ode mnie chcesz, ale to nie jest  _zwykła ciekawość_ , nie po ostatnich kilku dniach tego czegoś, czym by to nie było. Odniosłem się do sytuacji lekarz-pacjent, bo... albo wiesz co, masz rację, pieprzyć to, ty i tak nie rozumiesz, czym są granice zawodowej przyzwoitości i tajemnicy. Jesteś nastolatkiem w swojej własnym, jednoosobowym świecie, więc przejdźmy do rzeczy.

\- Musimy?

\- Musimy. Od kiedy to trwa?

\- Wystarczająco długo.

\- Odpowiadaj.

\- Jakie to ma znaczenie?

\- Bo jeśli ze mną nie porozmawiasz, jeśli nawet mi nie powiesz, że nie możesz lub nie chcesz odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, bo jest zbyt osobiste, to ja... No wiesz. Nie będę miał bladego pojęcia, co tu robię.

Czerń na granicach rozmazanej wizji Sherlocka opanowuje całe jego pole widzenia, gdy zamyka oczy. Na jego siatkówce pojawiają się migawki sennych widm i błyski, jakby promieniujące z eksplodujących gwiazd **,** w drżących powiekach pulsuje krew, a bolesny świat w głowie eksploduje w kompozycje czerwonych, zielonych i fioletowych odłamków. Na jego lewym ramieniu znów pojawia się johnowa ręka, ale tym razem wyżej, być może jako ostrzeżenie, a moment później wacik umoczony w czymś, co pachnie jak jodyna, ociera jego pokłutą skórę. To idiotyczne. Tak wygląda słabość, tak wygląda litość. I chociaż dotyk jest bardzo ostrożny, a może właśnie dlatego, Sherlock nie pamięta niczego tak bolesnego.

To gorsze niż przedawkowanie. Przedawkowanie jest niebezpieczne, nie  _żałosne_.

\- Plus minus dziesięć lat. Z przerwami. Obecnie starannie kontrolowane – udaje mu się powiedzieć skrzeczącym głosem.

\- Ale tej nocy nie było kontrolowane. - W głosie Johna pojawia się coś innego niż stal, coś smutnego.

\- Czemu pan to robi, doktorze?

\- Bo to moja praca. Kiedy zacząłeś?

\- A kiedy twój brat zaczął pić? - warczy Sherlock.

Słyszy kolejne szybkie, wściekłe, stłumione westchnięcie.

\- Dobra, twoją magiczną mocą i tym, że mnie szokujesz, zajmiemy się później. Przynajmniej wiesz... no, możesz założyć, że coś o tym wiem. O używkach, życiu z uzależnieniem, autoterapii, rozrywce, radzeniu sobie czy jak chcesz to nazwać. I nie mam brata.

\- Masz. Widziałem twój telefon.

\- To bez sensu. Mam siostrę o imieniu Harry, Sherlock. I jedynie resztkę cierpliwości.

Sherlock jęczy i opiera się na prawej dłoni. Łokieć kładzie na stole. Ryzykuje zerknięcie na Johna oraz na powód całego napięcia. Doktor przykleja właśnie plastrem kawałek gazy do ranki. Ten widok sprawia, że Sherlock ma ochotę wrzeszczeć: „Ty nie powinieneś tego opatrywać, sam bym to opatrzył, Jezu, nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś to zobaczył, opatrzyłbym każdą część mnie, która jest paskudna, a teraz jest za późno, nie ty powinieneś to chować, ja powinienem."

\- Zawsze coś się nie zgadza. Śliczny widok, co? - szepcze Sherlock.

John rzuca na niego okiem i oblizuje usta.

\- Nie, nie jest śliczny. Nie jest też brzydki.

\- Oczywiście, że jest. Nie bądź idiotą.

\- To kawałek ciebie.

\- Nie wierzysz w to.

\- Nie, jeśli chodzi o moje własne blizny.

\- To nielogiczne i bez sensu.

\- Tak jak życie, nie zauważyłeś?

Sherlock jęczy i zamyka oczy. Dłonie Johna zniknęły. Już skończył i pakuje apteczkę. Jego dłonie przyjemnie rozpraszały, nawet jeśli tylko przez chwilę. Sherlock słyszy kroki Johna, jak wychodzi i wraca do kuchni. Pewnie się zbiera. Szkoda. Mogli spędzić jeszcze kilka dni razem, może przeżyć jeszcze jedną przygodę, zanim przybyłby Moriarty i skończyłby się świat.

\- Wypij herbatę. Już ostygła.

\- Uch.

\- Pij tę jebaną herbatę, zanim wleję ci ją do gardła. I popij nią to. A potem odpowiedz na moje poprzednie pieprzone pytanie.

Sherlock otwiera oczy i wyprostowuje się, zanim może się powstrzymać. John stoi przed nim, trzymając niewinny, wydawany bez recepty środek przeciwbólowy i coś na zbicie gorączki, i ma minę, która mogłaby zabić na miejscu. Sherlock bierze pastylki z ręki Johna długimi, drżącymi palcami, przełyka je, a potem pije herbatę, bo gdy się powiedziało A i tak dalej. A jeśli John go zabije, najprawdopodobniej nie będzie go najpierw torturował.

\- Mów – żąda John.

Sherlock odchrząkuje, jakby to mogło coś zmienić. Nie może.

\- Zacząłem brać, bo mój mózg jest jak silnik odrzutowy, ciśnienie w nim rośnie i rośnie, i rośnie, a bez pracy, bez wysiłku umysłowego, wydaje mi się, że eksploduje jak wahadłowiec kosmiczny, który nie wystrzela w niebo, choć odliczanie się skończyło. Nie zawsze mogę liczyć na to, że ktoś dostarczy mi zagadki i szyfry. Praca to wszystko, co mam. Bez niej... nienawidzę... - Sherlock urywa i przełyka z trudem. Nagłą falę wściekłości na swoje życie maskuje atakiem kaszlu. - Następne pytanie dotyczyć będzie bezpieczeństwa i wielokrotnego używania igieł, i tak, jestem uważny, i nie, nigdy mi to nie przyszło do głowy, to obrzydliwe. Moje życie nie różni się od życia kogoś, kto zażywa tabletki na sen albo antydepresanty.

John ponownie siada na stole, sącząc własną herbatę.

\- Które także są niebezpieczne, jak każda używka, i powinny być zażywane pod ścisłym nadzorem lekarza. Doceniam próbę racjonalizacji. Niewiarygodne. Jesteś szalony. Dobra. Mam z tym cholerny problem, problem niemal światowej miary, Sherlock, ale próbuję zrozumieć. O jakich substancjach mówimy?

\- Kokaina. Prawie zawsze. Sporadycznie morfina.

\- Kurwa mać, Sherlock – rzuca John przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Chryste, ty kompletny, kompletny dupku. Wiesz, co mogło ci się stać? Co może się wydarzyć, jeśli towar jest skażony? To po prostu... nie mieści mi się, kurwa, w głowie. Czy ty osobiście sprawdzasz każdą dawkę? Co, jeśli jest z czymś zmieszana? Co, jeśli jest zbyt mocna i przedawkujesz? Co, jeśli przygotowywał ją jakiś debil, który nie miał pojęcia, co robi, a ty poniesiesz tego konsekwencje? To bardzo, bardzo możliwe. Co, jeśli – i pamiętaj, proszę, że w większości przypadków nie użyłbym tego argumentu – jeden z twoich wrogów napcha do działki trucizny? Co, jeśli jakaś gorsza dawka kokainy nieodwracalnie uszkodzi ci mózg? A twój mózg... nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego, Sherlock, on jest nadzwyczajny. To dzięki mózgowi jesteś jaki jesteś, dzięki niemu pracujesz. Jak możesz tak ryzykować?

Sherlock parska śmiechem. Natychmiast zaczyna okropnie boleć go gardło, więc przestaje.

\- Brzmisz jak mój diler. Tak myślę. Wykasowałem tę rozmowę, ale mniej więcej o to chodziło.

Oczy Johna zamieniają się w dwa stalowe punkty.

\- Słucham?

\- Jemu też to się nie podoba. - Sherlock zerka na lampę, którą przewrócił zeszłej nocy, wciąż leżącą na dywanie, i zdaje sobie sprawę, że John zapewne widzi tu więcej dowodów na dziką libację niż detektyw przypuszczał. - Mojemu dilerowi. Współpracujemy, kiedy potrzebuję wejścia w pewne specyficzne kręgi. Biorę tylko, gdy jestem śmiertelnie znudzony, ale on... on chce, żebym przestał.

Zapada cisza. John pije herbatę i Sherlock pije herbatę, i John myśli, a Sherlock przypomina sobie pierwszy raz. Rozwiązał właśnie sprawę w Londynie, wcześniej zadręczał Yard, żeby go do niej dopuścili, bo była wspaniała, zamknięty pokój, niejasny motyw, wspaniały pościg, czyli wszystko, co miało znaczenie. Wrócił na uniwerek zachwycony rozwiązaniem i własnym zuchwalstwem, czuł się wspaniały i genialny, wszedł na kampus i rozejrzał się po cichych ścieżkach, drewnianych ławkach, rozgadanych studentach i samotnym, otwartym niebie i zdał sobie sprawę, że chociaż jego nazwisko można było tego ranka ujrzeć we wszystkich gazetach – DZIECIĘCY GENIUSZ POWRACA – nikt tego nie zauważy, nikogo to nie zainteresuje, nikt o tym nie wspomni. Mijali go, udając, że jest niewidzialny. Wypalił dwie fajki, wyciągnął torbę kokainy od zaćpanego dzieciaka - który twierdził, że pasjonuje go średniowiecze, podczas gdy faktycznie pasjonowały go przedziwne kombinacje halucynogenów – i nagle było mu o wiele weselej.

\- A więc twierdzisz, że nie ćpasz, kiedy pracujesz? - pyta John cicho. - Nigdy?

\- Naprawdę, czy muszę się powtarzać właśnie teraz? - odpowiada kąśliwie Sherlock. - Chcesz wyciągnąć ze mnie jeszcze jakieś mroczne sekreciki, wybacz,  _medyczne szczegóły_?

\- Rób mnie dalej w chuja. Zadzwonię na policję i zasugeruję nalot narkotykowy.

\- Nie zrobiłbyś tego. Zniszczyłbyś mi karierę.

John unosi brwi.

\- Założysz się? Karierę można odbudować.

\- Ty... - szepcze Sherlock i potrząsa głową. Herbata niemal się skończyła, więc dopija resztkę. Na moment uspokaja mu się żołądek. - Nie mam pojęcia, do czego jesteś zdolny.

John uśmiecha się miękko.

\- Ja... co to za słowa użyłeś, żeby opisać samego siebie, tego staromodnego? Ekscentryk. Jestem ekscentrykiem. Odpowiedz na pytanie.

\- Tak – wzdycha Sherlock. - Twierdzę, że nie ćpam, gdy pracuję. Nigdy.

\- Więc twoje uzależnienie jest psychiczne, nie chemiczne.

\- To nie uzależnienie. Przestawałem setki razy. Ale jeśli przez „psychiczne" rozumiesz, że mój mózg rozpada się na kawałki, to tak.

\- I rozpierdalasz sobie mózg jakby był zestawem małego chemika tylko wtedy, kiedy jesteś w dołku.

\- Mózgi  _są_  zestawami małego chemika. Nauczyliby cię tego na medycynie, gdybyś sam miał mózg. A ja jestem doskonałym chemikiem.

\- I narkomanem.

\- To... - Sherlock zwiesza ramiona i odchyla głowę. Bierze głęboki oddech. - Mogę to rozważyć, jeśli to ma dla ciebie znaczenie. Dla mnie nie ma żadnego.

John kiwa głową. Sherlock znów się trzęsie. Dreszcze przychodzą falami. Ma wrażenie, że staje się pusty, po czym płonie żywym ogniem i musi być gorzej, żeby mogło być lepiej. Już to przechodził i, och, jak nie znosi siebie w takim stanie. Odrobinka kokainy mogłaby pomóc, ale... nie, John na pewno by zaprotestował. Pałac umysłu wciąż się trzyma, ale wygasły w nim wszystkie światła, korytarze są puste i ciemne, obrazy obróciły się do ścian, nie zamierzają mu nic zdradzić. Normalnie pałac pełen jest światła i życia, stanowi muzeum żywych wspomnień, lecz teraz duchy wyją i drapią ściany.

\- Masz – mówi John. Najwyraźniej znalazł jego szlafrok. - No już, wstawaj. - Podnosi Sherlocka za łokcie i zanim detektyw orientuje się, co się dzieje, jest już w szlafroku, którym John otula go sprawniej niż większość pielęgniarek. Potem obejmuje Sherlocka w pasie.

\- Do łóżka. Chociaż jeszcze nie skończyliśmy rozmawiać. Gdzie twój pokój?

\- Kanapa wystarczy.

\- Co ja mówiłem o robieniu mnie w chuja?

\- Tam – mówi Sherlock, czując jak narasta w nim histeryczny chichot. - Moja sypialnia jest tam.

Przemieszczają się powoli, lecz zdecydowanie. A sypialnia Sherlocka, której rzadko używa, nie jest daleko. John zapala światło, rozgląda się i odsuwa kołdrę wolną ręką. Sherlock czuje palącą słabość w nogach i wolałby raczej przewrócić się na łóżko niż na Johna i upokorzyć się bardziej, więc posłusznie się kładzie. Usunięcie takiej działki zajmie organizmowi przynajmniej dobę. Boże, co za idiotyzm. Sherlock z natury jest tak staranny, że sam ma ochotę dać sobie w mordę. Coś takiego nie powinno mieć miejsca. Zwija się w kłębek na boku i mierzwi dłonią włosy. Niewinne małe pastylki, które podał mu John, zdają się sprawiać, że dudnienie między uszami jest mniej głośne. Ale nie może przestać drżeć.

\- Następne pytanie – mówi ochrypłym głosem.

John okrywa go kołdrą i siada na niej, wygładzając brzeg. Sherlock kolejny raz zdaje sobie sprawę, że doktor wygląda strasznie. Tak jakby spędził noc na kłótni albo czekając na złowieszczy telefon, albo siedząc w plastikowym, szpitalnym krześle. John robi powolny, uspokajający wdech i rozgląda się, rzucając okiem na stół z gazetami i sherlockowy certyfikat potwierdzający znajomość sztuk walki. Niemal się uśmiecha na ten widok, a potem ponownie spogląda na detektywa. Sherlock zastanawia się, czy doktor rozumie, co to znaczy.

\- Wcześniej, kiedy porównywałeś swój umysł do silnika odrzutowego, chciałeś powiedzieć, że czegoś nienawidzisz. Czego nienawidzisz?

Sherlock robi ruch głową w stronę salonu, a potem układa się wygodniej i przesuwa kołdrę niżej. Kładzie ramiona przy głowie.

\- Nudnej rutyny egzystencji.

\- Swojego życia? Chyba żartujesz. Życie detektywa-geniusza jest nudne?

_Nie, ale jest czarną dziurą, którą da się wypełnić tylko sprawami, a potem ty się pojawiłeś i potem zniknąłeś, i nie winię cię za to, winię siebie, tylko siebie, ale kontrast był nie do zniesienia._

\- Na tym polega problem z geniuszem. - Sherlock dotyka ostrożnie plastra na ramieniu, pod niebieskim jedwabiem, i zastanawia się, jak długo zostanie on na ciele, jeśli postara się zachować go na zawsze. - Potrzebuje publiczności. Dlaczego wróciłeś rano? Poszedłeś sobie. Znowu cię obraziłem i poszedłeś. Nie chciałem. Nie rozumiem, czemu wciąż tu jesteś. Czemu się mną zajmujesz, jeśli nawet mnie nie lubisz?

John natychmiast kręci gwałtownie głową. Wydaje się, że przez długi, bolesny moment z czymś walczy, a potem mówi:

\- Sherlock, czy coś takiego... To nadużywanie, folgowanie sobie czy jak to nazwiesz. Czy to...

\- Odpowiedziałem na wystarczająco dużo pytań, by uzyskać w zamian jedną odpowiedź – syczy Sherlock.

\- Próbuję! Jezu, Sherlock. Chciałem powiedzieć, że jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób przyczyniłem się... ja pierdolę, tego się nie da powiedzieć. Jesteś dorosły, tak jak ja, podejmujemy własne decyzje i stawiamy czoła ich rezultatom. I tyle. Nie chciałem cię traktować jak dziecko. Ani niesłusznie brać na siebie odpowiedzialność.Rano przyszedłem, żeby ci powiedzieć, że mogłem cię zranić, zostawiając cię w ten sposób. Ostatnio czego się nie dotknę, to spieprzę, więc jeśli cię zraniłem, jest mi przykro. Nie, żebyś był jakąś mimozą czy coś. Ale mnie kompletnie ostatnio odpierdala. Przepraszam, że odjechałem bez wyjaśnienia w takiej chwili... bo było miło, nie? To nie twoja wina.

Sherlock patrzy w górę z czystym zdumieniem. Wydaje się, że John unika jego wzroku. Potem zdaje sobie sprawę, że to robi, więc spogląda w dół. Niebieskie oceany są dziś bardzo ciemne. Detektyw ledwo widzi źrenice.

\- Odjechałeś, bo było miło? - powtarza z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie, draniu – prycha John. - Nie wierzę, że muszę ci to tłumaczyć. Słuchaj, całkowita szczerość, okej? Wszystkie karty na stole. Groziłem komuś nielegalną bronią ze względu na ciebie, więc jakoś damy sobie radę z tą pogawędką, nie? Teraz będę zupełnie uczciwy.

Sherlock kiwa głową i uważnie przygląda się twarzy Johna, jego niepewnym, lecz stanowczym wargom i zmęczonym światem oczom. John milczy przez chwilę, ale potem zaczyna mówić z pewnością siebie.

\- Powiedziałem ci, że jestem samotny, a ty powiedziałeś mi, że jestem osobą dobrą, a nie miłą, a ja wsiadłem do taksówki w samą porę, żeby dostać ataku paniki, nie z twojej winy, Sherlock, _nie z twojej winy_ , nie dlatego, że zrobiłeś jakiś błąd, bo żadnego nie zrobiłeś, to było niesamowite. Po prostu zacząłem trochę się bać samego siebie i uciekłem. Z taktycznego punktu widzenia rozegrałem to fatalnie, wiem. Ale gdybym nie odjechał, przekroczyłbym granicę.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem – udaje się powiedzieć Sherlockowi drżącym głosem. - Mów z większym sensem. I żadnych subtelności, nie zniosę ich.

\- Dobra. - Usta Johna zaciskają się w cienką, spokojną kreskę. - Sarah i ja... nie jesteśmy w związku. Nie mamy żadnej umowy ani nic. Miałeś rację, nie jestem w niej zakochany... lubię ją, jest moją przyjaciółką. I, o ile cię to interesuje, jestem całkowicie biseksualny. Ale kiedy zapytałeś, czemu uprawiam z nią seks, skoro jej nie kocham... To nie było pytanie, które zadałaby większość ludzi. No wiesz, tych nudnych, miłych ludzi. Gdyby ludzie przestali uprawiać seks ze wszystkimi, których nie kochają, światowa gospodarka pewnie ległaby w gruzach. I powiedziałeś też, że ona nie jest dla mnie wystarczająco dobra, co, nawiasem mówiąc, jest kompletną bzdurą. No więc... Nie chciałem pytać i naprawdę nie lubię etykietek, ale... Masz jakieś określenie na siebie? Jakieś, które lubisz?

_Och._

Sherlock przewraca się na plecy, zakrywając twarz drżącą dłonią.

To oficjalnie najgorszy dzień w jego życiu. Jeśli Moriarty coś takiego pobije, Sherlock będzie pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Bo wygranie z dzisiejszym dniem w kategorii „cholerny koszmar" musiałoby być dziełem demonicznego geniusza.

\- Hej – mówi łagodnie John. - Daj spokój. To komplement, a nie groźba. Po prostu ni cholery cię nie ogarniam, Sherlock. Jesteś taki... namiętny. I to, jak się ruszasz, twoja mowa ciała jest zachwycająca, trochę mi nie zagrały kabelki w mózgu, typowa pomyłka faceta. Jeśli jesteś hetero albo po prostu nie pociągają cię straumatyzowani weterani wojenni – i zapewniam cię, że to mnie nie zdziwi – to w porządku. Szanuję to, że kawa oznacza kawę. Naprawdę. Hej – powtarza, pocierając uniesiony łokieć Sherlocka. - Nic się nie stało, chciałem cię przeprosić, za to, że zacałowałbym cię na śmierć, gdybym został chociaż minutę dłużej, więc uciekłem, i...

\- Aseksualny – stwierdza Sherlock martwym głosem, pozwalając, by ramię, którego John dotyka, odsunęło się od jego twarzy.

_Całować Johna Watsona, boże, a on chciał, chciał w tej samej chwili, w której pragnąłem tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek, chciał tego, nie byłem jednak w tym wszystkim sam, właśnie ja ze wszystkich ludzi, jak ludzie dają sobie radę z takimi uczuciami, skoro to się nigdy nie wydarzy, bo oznaczałoby koniec wszystkiego._

\- Odkryłem ten termin w internecie, gdy miałem dwadzieścia lat – udaje mu się wykrztusić. - Nie jestem prawiczkiem, ale nie chcę o tym mówić. Tak, wszystkie akty seksualne odbyły się za moją zgodą. O co jeszcze mógłbyś spytać? Lećmy zwykłą listą. Czy pragnąłem kiedyś spółkowania z drugą osobą? Nie. Czy eksperymentowałem? Tak. Czy  _naprawdę, naprawdę_  mam pewność? Tak. Kiedy ostatnio uprawiałem seks? Siedem lat temu. Czy się masturbuję? Tak, bardzo rzadko, kiedy nie mam innego wyjścia. Nienawidzę tego, to jak elektrowstrząsy. Czy generalnie nie lubię dotyku? Nie, nie bardziej niż wszyscy. Czy kręcą mnie obrzydliwe seksualne praktyki i wybrałem życie w celibacie dla dobra ludzkości, nie. Mam ci wymienić listę rzeczy których nie wymuszam na niewinnych...

\- Sherlock! - wykrzykuje John z przerażeniem, chwytając go za nadgarstek. - Przestań. Po prostu... Boże, przestań. Wystarczy. Kto, na miłość boską...

\- Miło było cię poznać – mówi Sherlock ze ściśniętym gardłem.

\- Zamknij się, kurwa, na moment i posłuchaj mnie. Czego by ci nie powiedziała jakaś totalna menda, nic nie jest z tobą nie tak. Słyszysz? Zupełnie nic.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nic też nie jest nie tak z wstrzykiwaniem sobie narkotyków. Dziękuję za pomoc przy kacu, a teraz, jeśli...

\- Sherlock. - Ton Johna znów upodabnia się do komendy. - Czy wyrzucasz mnie z mieszkania, bo masz bardzo pociągające usta, co zauważyłem w pustej uliczce w chwili odrażającego, ckliwego użalania się nad sobą? Bo to naprawdę byłoby idiotyczne.

\- Boże, nie, nie wyrzucam cię – Sherlock wybucha brzydkim, krótkim śmiechem. - Moje mieszkanie jest przyjemniejsze niż twoje. Powinieneś tu mieszkać. To byłoby... praktyczne. Och, kurwa, po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju. Proszę.

John milknie, ale nie puszcza sherlockowego nadgarstka. To miłe, to jak być z kimś związanym, więc Sherlock nie protestuje. Zamiast tego zamyka oczy i wyobraża sobie nieskończone gwiazdozbiory, milczące, zimne kształty tkwiące w niezmierzonej przestrzeni, dopóki nie czuje, że najprawdopodobniej nie będzie ani hiperwentylował, ani rzygał. Przez cały czas John trzyma jego nadgarstek i przez cały czas Sherlock zastanawia się, dlaczego. To bez sensu. Co oczywiste, nie jest w stanie zaoferować Johnowi niczego poza chaosem i wygodnym mieszkaniem, które go nie interesuje. Jego puls jest zdecydowanie zbyt wysoki, a John trzyma na nim kciuk. Może znów liczy. Może zdumiewa się świrem.

\- Powiedziałeś wcześniej, że geniusz potrzebuje publiczności – mówi doktor w końcu. Jego głos stracił całą twardość głosu Johna z kuchni. Zamiast tego niemal słychać w nim nadzieję. - To tego chcesz? Bo napisałeś do mnie masę SMS-ów. Niemal zaesemesowałeś mnie na śmierć. I muszę wiedzieć, dlaczego, żeby nie ubzdurać sobie czegoś, czego nie ma.

Sherlock otwiera oczy i patrzy na Johna, który niemal się do niego uśmiecha, i myśli: „Chcę każdego atomu ciebie. A ty nigdy się o tym nie dowiesz. Nie, dopóki będę miał w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia. Nigdy."

\- A więc chcesz publiczności? - nalega John.

\- Kolegi – szepcze Sherlock.

Przez ułamek sekundy, który zapewne Sherlock mógł sobie wyobrazić, John wygląda na rozczarowanego. Ale tylko tak to może działać, nawet jeśli tylko na kilka dni. Tylko tak będzie bezpieczny. Tak „niemożliwe" staje się zaledwie „nieprawdopodobne" – jeśli zatrzymanie Johna oznacza, że nie można mu pozwolić wyobrazić sobie, iż Sherlock mógłby mu wystarczać, to dokładnie to Sherlock zamierza zrobić. Bo malutki kawałek tej malutkiej osoby wart jest każdego wysiłku w tym nieskończenie wielkim świecie.

\- Myślę, że stać mnie na to – odpowiada w końcu równie cicho John.

Ciepło znika z nadgarstka Sherlocka, kiedy doktor zamyka oczy i pociera je, ziewając.

\- To brzmi... To brzmi dobrze, Sherlock. Nie wiem, co ty we mnie widzisz. Ani czemu to wymaga tylu SMS-ów. Ale, cholera, równie dobrze mogę to odkryć w praktyce, i tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. - John się uśmiecha, opuszczając rękę i ściskając nadgarstek Sherlocka jeszcze jeden, ostatni raz.

\- Myślałem, że masz etat w przychodni – zauważa Sherlock, tylko po to, by opóźnić wyjście doktora.

\- Bezczelne kłamstwo. - John potrząsa głową. - Przepraszam za tę bzdurę. To było podłe, już się nie powtórzy.

\- Mhm. Jesteś wykończony. - Sherlock odsuwa się zupełnie na drugą stronę łóżka. - Możesz tu chwilę odpocząć. Jeśli chcesz.

\- Hm, nie – odpowiada John, a jego twarz ciemnieje. - Nie, nie mogę. - Jego oczy uciekają w kąt pokoju.

\- To nie jest  _zaraźliwe_  – zauważa Sherlock lodowato.

\- Słucham? Och, Boże – wzdycha John i śmieje się. Śmieje się z lekkim przymusem, jak ktoś, kto broni się przed absurdem. - Nie o ciebie chodzi. Ja nie... Nie, nie jesteś zaraźliwy. Jesteś niezwykły, a ja... Ha. Nie. Kiedy śpię, jestem niebezpieczny.

\- Och – mówi miękko Sherlock. - Mówiłeś, że ja jestem niebezpieczny, kiedy nie śpię. Więc wszystko jest w porządku.

John znów parska śmiechem i teraz w tym śmiechu nie ma żadnego niepokoju. Sherlock wyobraża sobie doktora w przykurzonym mundurze, jak zsuwa się po piaskowej wydmie w stronę gniazda strzelców albo jak jedzie na tylnym siedzeniu Humvee, albo jak opiera sobie na ramieniu karabin, albo jak wpada pod osłonę kamiennego schronu, a kawałki moździerza rozpryskują mu się wokół wojskowych butów. Wyobraża sobie, jak opatruje rany, które i tak doprowadzą do wykrwawienia. To nie sprawia mu trudności, bo – pomijając SMS-y – dokładnie w ten sposób ostatnio zasypia. Wyobraża sobie dzieci w łachmanach, biegnące z płaczem do Johna i Johna, który w swoich ramionach chroni je od zła. Wyobraża sobie Johna pod afgańskimi gwiazdami. Tylko tam można je zobaczyć takimi, jakimi widzi je Sherlock, jako dzikie smugi różnokolorowego światła.

\- Nie boję się ciebie – stwierdza Sherlock.

John oblizuje dolną wargę i gwałtownie wypuszcza z płuc powietrze.

\- Czy ty boisz się czegokolwiek?

\- Nie, niczego. No... - wzdycha Sherlock. - Trochę się boję jednej rzeczy, ale to pawłowowskie echo dziecięcej reakcji na groźbę bólu i śmierci, czysto zwierzęcej, ale – niestety - zakorzenionej poprzez wielokrotne wystawianie na bodziec. Ale skoro wiem, że to instynktowna funkcja pnia mózgu odcisnęła się przykrym piętnem na mojej młodości, mogę to zwalczyć.

Na twarzy Johna pojawia się uśmiech. Doktor potrząsa jasną głową w niedowierzaniu. Sherlock nigdy nie widział tak czułego gestu.

\- Twierdzisz, że boisz się zabójcy-psychopaty, który chce zamęczyć cię na śmierć, tylko dlatego, że spotkałeś się z nim jako dziecko, a nie dorosły?

\- Tak – zgadza się Sherlock.

\- Dobra, pieprzyć to. Skoro możesz wymyślić tak efektywne, uspokajające, autoterapeutyczne gówno, które jest kompletną bzdurą, to ja też mogę – mówi zdecydowanie John.

Kopnięciem ściąga buty, ustawia je przy łóżku i idzie na chwilę do kuchni. Sherlock słyszy ciche kliknięcie i nic więcej. Kiedy John wraca, układa się na plecach na kołdrze kawałek od Sherlocka, ze spokojnie splecionymi dłońmi. Wygląda zupełnie nieszkodliwie, ale oczywiście Sherlock zna prawdę.

\- Co zrobiłeś? - pyta.

\- Rozłożyłem pistolet – odpowiada John spokojnie. - I włożyłem dość istotną część do mikrofalówki. Zwykle nie jest aż tak źle, ale... właśnie to zrobiłem. Tak.

Sherlock gapi się na johnową, pooraną zmarszczkami twarz. Jego profil jest idealny, z tym zadartym nosem i małym podbródkiem. W mikrofalówce jest fragment jego pistoletu. To lepsze niż jakakolwiek fantazja, którą Sherlock mógł wymyślić na najdzikszym haju morfinowym.

\- Wciąż jesteś na mnie zły?

\- Mhmmm. Wściekły.

\- Czy...

\- Nie, nie mieszkam tu, tak, jestem wykończony, tak, dam ci w mordę, jeśli nie przestaniesz gadać. Odeśpij to, już.

Zaśnięcie zabiera Sherlockowi kilka minut, bo obserwuje oddech Johna  _wdech i wydech, wdech i wydech_  i jego drżące rzęsy, i to, jak jego wargi powoli odprężają się i przestają być tak równe.

Ale w końcu oczy Sherlocka się zamykają i detektyw odpływa w drżący sen.

Kiedy się budzi, w pokoju jest ciemno, a Johna nie ma. Ale po chwili poszukiwań o wiele spokojniejszy i mniej cierpiący Sherlock Holmes znajduje liścik, leżący na szafce nocnej.

_Co w lodówce robią końskie kopyta? Spadam do siebie, ale zamówiłem żarcie na wynos i zostawiłem ci pho. Jak sądzę, żyjesz na adrenalinie, co nie jest zbyt pożywne. Zjedz, pij dużo płynów i choć raz się nie przemęczaj. Naprawdę i uczciwie mam jutro podwójną zmianę, więc nie pisz do mnie przez cały dzień, jeśli dasz radę. Ludzie są urażeni, gdy ich lekarze myślą o zbrodniach, a nie atakach kaszlu. Do zobaczenia wkrótce. W sumie nieźle odpocząłem, więc dzięki. Z reguły nie sypiam tak dobrze._

_Spróbuj nie rozjebać sobie umysłu. Proszę._

_Twój kolega,_

_doktor John H. Watson_


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6**

Nazajutrz po tym, jak zasnął przy cicho oddychającym Johnie (o tych dniach myśli odpowiednio jako o Dniu Bez Johna i Dniu Ze Spaniem obok Johna), Sherlock wprowadza w życie pewne plany. A zaczyna – pełen energii, jasno myślący i wciąż zajebiście wkurzony na samego siebie, bo niemal wszystko zniszczył, zachowując się jak bezmyślny, nienawidzący samego siebie nastolatek, upity wagnerowskimi oparami własnej samotności, izolacji i melodramatu – od SMS-a.

_Ile SMS-ów liczy się jako smsowanie cały dzień? SH_

Potem wkłada pho do mikrofalówki. Nie dlatego, że jego jedzenie musi być gorące, lecz dlatego, że dzień wcześniej tkwił tam fragment johnowego pistoletu, więc obecnie Sherlock uwielbia to konkretne urządzenie. Oficjalnie stało się jego ulubionym. Kiedy mikrofalówka pika, a on wyjmuje łyżkę do zupy, a zapach wołowiny i pietruszki rozchodzi się w powietrzu, dostaje odpowiedź.

_Boże, jesteś obłąkany. Nie mam pojęcia, co z tobą zrobić. Hm. Dwadzieścia. Możesz napisać dwadzieścia SMS-ów. Wliczając tego, którego już wysłałeś._

Sherlock nachmurza się, zanosi zupę na stół w salonie, a potem zbiega na dół po gazetę. Dwadzieścia SMS-ów – a raczej dziewiętnaście – to nieznośnie mała liczba. John chyba nie sądzi, że Sherlock dostosuje się do tego zwariowanego polecenia. Na miłość boską, Moriarty wykona swój ruch za trzy dni! Sherlock może być zmuszony po prostu pojawić się przed kliniką, gdy John skończy pracę. Tak, tak najprawdopodobniej byłoby najlepiej. W ten sposób niemal na pewno go zobaczy.

Sherlock wzdycha i wystukuje wiadomość dla Shinwella Johnsona.

_Od poniedziałku zaczynając, codziennie będę ci wysyłał sformułowanie „Watykańskie kamee". Jeśli kiedyś tego nie zrobię, niech sieć bezdomnych zacznie mnie szukać. Potrójna stawka dla nich i dla ciebie. SH_

Co zdumiewające, zupa jest bardzo smaczna. Może to dlatego, że Sherlock nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio coś jadł. W ciągu kilku minut uzyskuje odpowiedź od Johnsona.

_Zrozumiano człowieku, instrukcje wypełnione zostaną co do joty, zapewniając moje całkowite wsparcie w tym nieszczęsnym okresie pańskiego życia, proszę mi wybaczyć wspominanie o tak delikatnej kwestii._

Sherlock przewraca oczami, idzie do nieużywanej sypialni na piętrze i wyciąga z niej plastikowe pudełko, zawierające całą jego kolekcję listów od Jima Moriarty'ego. Przeczyta je wszystkie jeszcze raz i nie będzie się bał, niezależnie od brutalnej wściekłości wyzierającej z kartek. Uważnie zbada szaloną logikę i buzującą nienawiść w takiej kolejności, w jakiej listy otrzymał, bo nie ma powodu, by bać się listów,  _nie ma powodu, by bać się listów, to tylko kawałki pieprzonego papieru_  i nic nie umknie jego surowej koncentracji i starannej uwadze, bo mógł wcześniej coś przegapić i intelektualnym lenistwem byłoby przegapić to samo dzisiaj, nawet jeśli z powodów, do których nawet przed samym sobą nie chce się przyznać, odkładał tę czynność już od wielu tygodni. Moriarty nie dosięgnie go przez listy, nie skrzywdzi go przez nie, unikanie nieożywionych obiektów jest kompletną głupotą, a Sherlock jest geniuszem.

Rozkłada setki listów na dywanie w porządku chronologicznym.

Daje radę przeczytać zaledwie pierwsze trzy, napisane, gdy Moriarty był tylko małym chłopcem, i czuje się, jakby dostawał ataku serca.

Podchodzi do okna, opiera się o framugę, otwiera je i drżącymi palcami sięga po papierosa z perskiego kapcia. Dym wypełnia jego płuca i Sherlock zaczyna sobie przypominać, jak oddychać bez zamykania oczu i widzenia pod powiekami:

_Szczególnie dowcipnie byłoby odciąć ci powieki. Ale nie martw się, kochany, zgromadziłbym dla ciebie duży zapas kropli do oczu, po prostu nie chcę, byś odwracał wzrok od mojej twarzy przez resztę naszego przepięknego, cudownego, wspólnego życia. Zbyt wielu ludzi zamyka oczy podczas naprawdę zajebiście fantastycznego seksu._

\- Przestań się bać. To odrażające i pospolite – mówi Sherlock na głos do samego siebie, po czym sięga po telefon.

_Kiedy skończysz z nudnymi chorobami? SH_

Papieros był bardzo dobrym pomysłem. Przepięknie wypala mu płuca. Odrobina morfiny także byłaby bardzo dobrym pomysłem. I ma valium w sypialni. Stwierdza, że valium to najlepsza decyzja. Valium jest na spokój, jest na to, by umysł Sherlocka nabrał lekkości, przejrzystości, jasności, spokoju – cech jego najlepszych kompozycji skrzypcowych **.** Valium rozwiąże wszystko. Idzie po nie, po drodze napełniając szklankę wodą z kranu. John kazał mu pić więcej płynów. Ostatecznie, nie zaszkodzi. Jego telefon dzwoni.

_Boże. Nie przed północą. Zobaczymy się jutro._

Sherlock warczy głośno, wygrzebuje z pudełka trzy tabletki valium zamiast dwóch i połyka je.

_Potrzebuję cię, mam sprawę. I dwa razy szybciej dojedziesz do mnie, więc możesz spać tutaj, jeśli chcesz. Mnie to nie przeszkadza. SH_

Unosi znów do ust papieros, który porzucił na szafce, chociaż nie sprawia mu on już tyle przyjemności. Tabletki wywołują lekkie mdłości, ale to nic wielkiego, minie. I będzie mógł patrzeć na listy i nie zwariować ani nie dostać zawału. Na jakimś haju dużo łatwiej patrzeć złu w twarz.

_Sherlock, jesteś najbardziej dezorientującą osobą, jaką miałem przyjemność poznać. Zobaczymy się jutro._

Sherlock nalewa sobie kolejną szklankę wody i wypija ją. Jutro. To o wiele za długo. Jutro. Dobra, da sobie radę. W porządku. Wszystko w porządku. Nie. Nic nie jest. Nie, jutro jest nieakceptowalne. A valium powinno działać szybciej.

_Co w tym dezorientującego? Chodzi o efektywność. SH_

_W połowie przypadków mógłbym przysiąc, że ze mną flirtujesz, chociaż wiem, że jest inaczej. I to jest dezorientujące._

_Po prostu mniej mnie ogranicza to, co uważam za niepraktyczne społeczne normy. Bezsensowne społeczne normy są dla idiotów. SH_

Sherlock czułby się winny, że kłamie Johnowi, ale ta wiadomość jest zupełnie prawdziwa. Nienawidzi wszelkich grzeczności i formułek, i procedur, i zasad, które nie mają żadnego sensu. Zawsze ich nienawidził. Nie trzeba poruszać kwestii tego, że chce wpełznąć prosto w ramiona Johna i nigdy, nigdy, nigdy ich nie opuścić. Prawda? To wywołałoby tylko jakieś fałszywe oczekiwania.

_W gruncie rzeczy masz rację._

_Wiem. SH_

_I cholernie szybko wykorzystujesz swoje SMS-y : )_

Sherlock bierze głęboki oddech, a potem równie głęboko się zaciąga. Odkłada telefon i idzie do salonu, by przeczytać pieprzone listy. Tym razem jest trochę łatwiej. Valium wypełnia jego żyły niczym ciepły miód, a proces myślowy robi się powolny, metodyczny, przywodząc na myśl późne lato. Przez godzinę udaje mu się analizować kolejne rękopisy i szukać w nich wskazówek, chociaż nie ma pojęcia w gruncie rzeczy czego. Potem natyka się na epistołę z lat dziewięćdziesiątych, dotyczącą tortur stosowanych w Wietkongu i ma ochotę wkroczyć w wody Tamizy i mieć to wszystko z głowy. Valium szepcze mu, że skłamanie Johnowi może być w porządku, może nawet być konieczne, ale z drugiej strony - odrobina prawdy może okazać się jeszcze lepsza. Zaciska więc szczelniej poły swojego szlafroka i wraca po telefon do kuchni.

_Przeglądam listy, które wysłał. Wychodzi za trzy dni. To duże wyzwanie. SH_

Tym razem John odpowiada niemal natychmiast.

_Mogę się założyć. Wszystko okej? Słuchaj, masz naprawdę przerażającego brata, najpewniej sporo przyjaciół w Yardzie i właśnie dorobiłeś się kolegi. Przetrwasz to._

Sherlock przełyka ślinę. Lekko przesuwa kciukiem po ekranie. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ludzkie serce może walić tak, jak teraz wali jego własne.

_Przyznaję, że to trochę niekomfortowe. SH_

_Jakoś mnie to, kurwa, nie dziwi._

_Dobrze jest mieć równego sobie oponenta, zwłaszcza zdeterminowanego, ale z tym jest inaczej. Nie wiem, dlaczego. SH_

_Może dlatego, że skurwysyn rozpieprzał ci mózg, odkąd miałeś cholerne dziesięć lat. Jezu, Sherlock. Naprawdę, możesz się zachowywać jak normalny człowiek._

_Nie jestem normalnym człowiekiem. SH_

_Możesz to powtarzać do uśmiechniętej śmierci, ale martwiłbym się o twoją poczytalność, gdyby to w ogóle cię nie ruszało._

_Nie uważasz, że to tchórzostwo? SH_

_Tchórzostwem jest pozwolić, by strach cię powstrzymywał, pozwalać mu się opanować, a nie z nim walczyć. Teraz to ja nazwę cię idiotą._

_Ja nawet specjalnie nie boję się śmierci, ale ta sytuacja pozostaje nieprzyjemna. SH_

_OCZYWIŚCIE! Sherlock, NIE jesteś tchórzem, ok?_

_Dobrze to wiedzieć. Ufam twojemu osądowi. SH_

_Serio, w tej sprawie powinieneś mi zaufać. Wiem, jak wyglądają tchórze. Zabijałem terrorystów._

_Naprawdę? Byłeś lekarzem SH_

_Miewałem gorsze dni._

_Ilu terrorystów? W bitwie? Kiedy? SH_

_Sherlock, muszę lecieć, napij się herbaty i pogadamy później, okej?_

_Naprawdę mam się ograniczyć do dwudziestu SMS-ów? SH_

Sherlock siedzi na podłodze obok listów. Potem osuwa się na plecy, przyciskając telefon do piersi. Nieco kręci mu się w głowie od valium. Po prostu oddycha i ma nadzieję.

_Nie wiem, jak cię powstrzymać, więc nie : ) Słuchaj, mam pacjentów. Jeden z nich ma paskudnie złamaną rękę. Uspokój się, okej? Nic ci się nie stanie._

Och, jak bardzo Sherlock chciałby po prostu zamknąć oczy, oddać się wrażeniu dryfowania w powietrzu i nie myśleć już o niczym, poza Johnem. Już zawsze. Myśleć o tym, jak wiatr mierzwi jego włosy, jak bez przerwy oblizuje wargi językiem, i o tym, jak jego język by smakował. I jak smakowałyby inne części Johna – Sherlock zaczyna podejrzewać, że w sumie chętnie by się tego dowiedział. Jest naukowcem i ma bolesną świadomość, że nigdy nie uprawiał seksu z osobą, którą by lubił. Nie mówiąc już o osobie, którą by ubóstwiał. I lubi dotyk, o ile jest on delikatny. Nie żeby ktokolwiek go dotykał, poza panią Hudson, rzecz jasna. Ale teraz ma robotę do zrobienia. Więc siada, przesuwa palcami po lokach i już ma zamiar znów wziąć się do pracy, kiedy otrzymuje kolejnego SMS-a.

_Chcę, żebyś wiedział: to ostatnie zdanie to obietnica._

 

Zanim John następnego dnia przyjeżdża na Baker Street, Sherlock zdążył rozłożyć listy na wielu różnych powierzchniach. Niektóre kartki już pożółkły ze starości. Jedne są napisane ręcznie, a inne wydrukowane, i zajmują całą przestrzeń mieszkania 221B. Sherlock ich nienawidzi. Ale nie ma nic poza nimi. Więc są istotne.

Poprzedniego dnia desperacko próbował się z nimi uporać, zanim valium przestało działać, bo John kazał mu nie zjebać sobie umysłu i chciał wypełnić to polecenie najlepiej jak umiał. Kiedy osiągnął ten cel, odebrał telefon od detektywa inspektora Dimmocka z informacją o intrygującym i nietypowo brutalnym włamaniu i większość nocy spędził na pogoni za dowodami. Pułkownikowi, który nazywał się Barclay, zmiażdżono czaszkę, a na jego twarzy zachował się wyraz najczystszego przerażenia. Ku nieskończonemu zachwytowi Sherlocka, w pokoju widniały tropy biegającego w amoku tajemniczego zwierzęcia oraz odciski butów drugiego, ludzkiego intruza, który z jakiegoś powodu przed ucieczką zabrał klucz do pokoju. Sherlock starał się jak mógł zaangażować w sprawę Johna, więc wysłał mu zdjęcie zrobione komórką. Fotografia przedstawiała wyraźne odciski łapek wielkości łyżeczki do kawy i długich pazurów.

_Co o tym sądzisz? SH_

_To ślady psa?_

_Psy nie wspinają się po zasłonach. A to się wspięło. SH_

_Małpa?_

_To nie są ślady małpy. SH_

_Sherlock, gdzie ty jesteś i co się dzieje?_

_Śledztwo w sprawie morderstwa. Zabito weterana wojskowego, nawiasem mówiąc. Powinieneś tu być. Zwierzę ma jakieś 38 cm długości i jest mięsożerne. SH_

_Dlaczego mięsożerne?_

_Polowało na kanarka w klatce. Intruz wyniósł klucz, kiedy wychodził. Uwielbiam tajemnice zamkniętych pokojów. To lepsze niż Boże Narodzenie. SH_

_Jak dzieciak w cukierni. Jezu._

_Lepsi są tylko seryjni mordercy. Uwielbiam też seryjnych morderców. SH_

_Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że po prostu źle to sformułowałeś. Muszę lecieć. Ofiara wypadku samochodowego._

_To jest ciekawsze. Spotkajmy się, gdy skończysz. SH_

_Sherlock, DO ZOBACZENIA JUTRO._

_Wolałbym dzisiaj. SH_

_Wyłączam telefon. Dzięki za fotki śladów łasicowatego. Dobranoc._

Więc Sherlock sam rozwiązał sprawę, wrócił na Baker Street i nie zażył kokainy, bo John z całą pewnością uznałby, że valium wystarczy jak na jeden dzień, i poszedł spać. I to do łóżka, bo całkiem niedawno leżał w nim John. Kiedy się wystarczająco mocno skoncentrował, niemal mógł poczuć dłoń Johna ostrożnie ujmującą jego nadgarstek.

John przybywa na Baker Street sprężystym krokiem. Wkracza do pokoju z dwoma kubkami, a Sherlock rozpoznaje herbatę na wynos ze Speedy's. Doktor podaje mu jeden kubek, kiwając przy tym głową. Ma na sobie ceglastą koszulę w paski, która wyraźnie podkreśla niebieski odcień jego oczu.

\- Dziękuję – mówi nieco zaskoczony napojem Sherlock.

\- Jezu Chryste. - John jest za to wyraźnie zszokowany listami.

Faktycznie, nieco zmieniły atmosferę panującą w pokoju. Większość jest starannie napisana lub wydrukowana, lecz niektóre zawierają bardzo niepokojące ilustracje, które mają przedstawiać starożytne tortury. Sherlock aż nadto wyraźnie pamięta ten o żelaznej dziewicy. Zanim go nie otrzymał, nie był świadom istnienia takiego urządzenia. Epistoły utrudniają też poruszanie się po pomieszczeniu. John ostrożnie przechodzi wytyczoną przez Sherlocka ścieżką i odgarnia plik z kanapy, by usiąść. Podnosi jedną kartkę i zaczyna czytać. Potem krzywi się lekko, odwraca ją do góry nogami i z obrzydzeniem rzuca na ziemię.

\- Dorwiemy tego skurwysyna – ogłasza.

\- Boże, mam nadzieję. - Sherlock odsuwa plik jeszcze dalej i siada obok Johna. Z konieczności są bardzo blisko siebie. Sherlock zakłada nogę na nogę i zarzuca ramiona na oparcie, balansując na krawędzi kubkiem. John siedzi na brzegu kanapy, opierając łokcie na kolanach. Gdyby się oparł, mógłby wtulić się w szyję Sherlocka. Nie zrobi tego, rzecz jasna. Ale miło się o tym myśli.

\- Co ci się przytrafiło we śnie? - pyta detektyw. - Coś musiało. Nie widziałem, żebyś się bał czegoś poza spaniem przy innej osobie. Nie przerażają cię pistolety, zabójcy ani nic ewidentnie niebezpiecznego, co pochodzi z zewnątrz. Boisz się tego, co jest w środku.  _Och_. To coś, co zrobiłeś, a nie coś, co ci się przytrafiło. Co to było?

John zwraca się ku niemu, unosząc brwi i układając zgiętą nogę na kanapie. Jest teraz przyciśnięta do nogi Sherlocka. To jedno z najcudowniejszych wydarzeń w historii świata.

\- To było... hm. Trafne. I niesamowicie naruszało moją prywatność.

\- Tak jak dopytywanie się o moje doświadczenia z narkotykami i kompletny brak życia seksualnego naruszało moją.

\- Musiałem się czegoś dowiedzieć o jednym i drugim. To lepsze niż nieustanne niespodzianki.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy masz rację.

\- Musisz sobie wbić do zakutego łba, że twój brak życia seksualnego nie stanowi dla mnie problemu.

\- Jak do tej pory, stanowił dość duży problem  _dla mnie_.

\- Tak, czaję. - John na moment kładzie dłoń na kolanie Sherlocka. - I mam ochotę przywalić tym wszystkim ludziom. Kim by nie byli. Dobra. A więc... co się wydarzyło...

Urywa. Sherlock czeka, popijając herbatę.

\- Dobra – zaczyna znów John. Jego oczy robią się twarde jak kamień. Ten widok zapiera dech w piersiach. - Wydarzył się postrzał. W ramię. I... i wdało się dość paskudne zakażenie. I, jak wspominałem, gdy pierwszy raz wysłałeś mi półtora miliona SMS-ów, zachorowałem na dur brzuszny. Odesłano mnie do wojskowego szpitala w Peszewarze. I, żeby było śmieszniej, już zaczynałem z tego wychodzić. Pamiętam taką werandę, na której lubiłem przesiadywać. Było na niej gorąco nie do wytrzymania, ale za to bardzo cicho i spokojnie, wiał taki przyjemny wiatr, a Peszawar to niesamowite miasto. Jest położone w dolinie, bardzo różnorodne. Nie mówiąc już o lokalnym jedzeniu, nawet w szpitalu było fantastyczne, głupią soczewicę przyrządzali tak, że byłeś w siódmym niebie.I myślałem... ta, myślałem, że będzie dobrze. Że wszystko będzie dobrze. W Pakistanie był środek lata, a mnie bolało jak diabli, ale coraz łatwiej było mi to wytrzymać, przestawałem chcieć wrzeszczeć, kiedy tylko poruszyłem ramieniem. I  _właśnie wtedy_  zachorowałem na dur brzuszny. Zajebisty fart, nie?

Sherlock kiwa głową. John chyba nie oczekuje, że zrobi coś więcej. Więc milczy.

\- I wtedy, po prostu... Odleciałem, Sherlock. Ta gorączka... nie miałem pojęcia, jak się nazywam. Szczerze mówiąc, niewiele z tego okresu pamiętam. Ale tam pracowała taka pielęgniarka, Helen. Amerykanka, chyba z południa, cudowna kobieta. Taki typ człowieka, któremu możesz powiedzieć wszystko. Lubiłem ją, mnóstwo z nią rozmawiałem o naszych rodzinach, o tym, jak żyjemy... no, jak żyliśmy wcześniej. A ona mi pomagała w tym całym gównie, z tą miażdżącą gorączką. Byłem zupełnie bezsilny, a ona i inni lekarze mnie jakoś odratowali. I pewnej nocy miałem taki koszmar, śniłem o rebeliancie, który wślizgnął się do obozowiska. A ja, rozumiesz, byłem kapitanem. Ci chłopcy byli moim życiem. Byli, no... Właśnie. Całym moim życiem. I pamiętam, że wczepiłem się dłońmi w gardło tego sukinsyna, nie strzeliłem, nie zdradziłem naszej pozycji, z jakiegoś powodu było ważne żeby zachować ciszę i nie użyć broni. A potem, kiedy gorączka spadła i odzyskałem świadomość, zobaczyłem robiącego wykurwiście duże wrażenie siniaka na szyi Helen, dokładnie wielkości mojej ręki. Nie musiałem nawet pytać. Wiedziałem, co się stało. Próbowałem ją zabić.

Sherlock na moment przestaje oddychać. Coś takiego musiało być koszmarem dla tego człowieka, dla tego idealnego człowieka. Nie musi tego odczytywać z zimnej, pełnej obrzydzenia miny Johna, ani położenia jego ramion, ani bólu, który błyska w jego oczach. To wynikałoby logicznie z historii, nawet gdyby opowiadał ją ktoś inny. Oto najgorsza rzecz, jaka może się przydarzyć bardzo dobremu człowiekowi.

John spogląda na Sherlocka z wyzywającym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Przeżyła – mówi detektyw.

\- Ano. Nie dzięki mnie.

\- Nie obwiniała cię.

\- A skąd. I uwierz, to było jeszcze gorsze.

\- Chciałeś zostać ukarany za zrobienie czegoś nieświadomie?

\- Nie do końca. Ale tak, kurwa, chciałem, by ktoś mnie obwinił.

\- Nie obwiniała cię, bo to nie była twoja wina.

\- Jasne, to ktoś inny próbował zmiażdżyć jej tchawicę – warczy John.

\- Myślałeś, że działasz w samoobronie.

\- I trochę się pomyliłem, nie?

\- Nadal masz koszmary – podsumowuje Sherlock.

John wzdycha i odstawia herbatę na podłogę.

\- Tak. Mam.

\- I boisz się ufać swoim własnym zmysłom, gdy zasypiasz, bo wszystko może być realne albo nierealne, może być faktycznym lub wyimaginowanym zagrożeniem i możesz skrzywdzić kogoś niewinnego.

\- No proszę, ja się rozgadałem, a ty wszystko streszczasz w jednym zdaniu – śmieje się John.

Opiera się o kanapę, jakby był zbyt obrzydzony, by siedzieć prosto; zbyt zraniony i zbyt zmęczony. Jego jasna głowa ląduje dokładnie na ramieniu Sherlocka. Tętno detektywa natychmiast niebezpiecznie przyspiesza. Johnowi zdaje się nie przeszkadzać, że używa Sherlocka jako poduszki. I zdaje się nie zauważać, jaki efekt wywołuje.

\- Pewnie właśnie dlatego do niczego z Sarah nie dojdziemy – mówi cicho. Jego oczy zamykają się. - Nigdy nie zostaję na noc. Nigdy nie zostanę. To nigdy nie będzie nic więcej niż przyjacielski seks. Takie jest teraz moje życie. Przypuszczam, że w moim przypadku głębokie relacje z innymi ludźmi należą do przeszłości.

\- Wczoraj dobrze spałeś – równie cicho mówi Sherlock.

John znów otwiera oczy i przekręca głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Ano tak. To było dziwne. Ale, jak się okazuje, mam taką nienaturalnie intensywną potrzebę, by cię chronić, która nie wiadomo skąd się wzięła, więc... No nie wiem. Nie wydawało się to tak bardzo ryzykowne. Poza tym jesteś... większy ode mnie. Nie żebym nie mógł cię zabić, bo mógłbym cię zabić bardzo łatwo, ale... Kiedy zobaczyłem twój certyfikat sztuk walki, poczułem się lepiej.

Sherlock próbuje znaleźć jakieś w miarę normalne słowa, by powiedzieć: „Możesz tu mieszkać i spać ze mną, i może nawet skulić się na mojej piersi, nie żebym był tobą romantycznie zainteresowany, wcale nie o to chodzi, no, to znaczy tak, ale o tym nie będziemy nawet dyskutować, ale czy można w miarę inteligentnie zaproponować, żebyś spał już zawsze z dłonią zaciśniętą na moim nadgarstku", kiedy ktoś dzwoni do drzwi wejściowych. John – zupełnie bez pośpiechu – unosi głowę i siada prosto.

„I bardzo dobrze" - myśli Sherlock, zbiegając po siedemnastu stopniach na dół, odbierając paczkę i podpisując się na kwitku. - „że nam przerwano. To było niewymownie niebezpieczne." Kiedy wraca, John wyrzuca właśnie swój kubek po herbacie do kosza, gapiąc się podejrzliwie na inne śmieci. Wydaje się zadowolony, że nie ma tam nic stanowiącego zagrożenie biologiczne, i prostuje się. Zaskakujące, ale wydaje się dużo spokojniejszy. Może nawet szczęśliwszy.

\- Co to? - pyta.

Sherlock sięga po nożyczki i kładzie paczkę na stolę. Kiedy otwiera karton, znajduje mocną, plastikową torbę na odpady. Gdy zostaje otwarta, bucha z niej intensywny zapach rozkładu tkanki organicznej. A kiedy Sherlock widzi, że w środku jest ludzka głowa w zaawansowanym stadium rozkładu, w jego głowie robi się nagle bardzo spokojnie i bardzo cicho.

\- Jezu kurwa Chryste – mówi John, zaglądając mu przez ramię.

Sherlock wyjmuje list, załączony w innej plastikowej torebce. Czytają go wspólnie.

_Drogi Sherlocku,_

_pomyślałem, że wyślę ci prezencik, skoro wkrótce się zobaczymy. Może i jestem nieuleczalnym romantykiem, ale przecież dlatego pojawiłeś się w moim życiu! Głowa Carla Powersa! Kazałem ją ekshumować specjalnie dla ciebie. Pomyślałem, że przynajmniej tyle mogę ci podarować. Nigdy mi nie odpisujesz, więc stwierdziłem, że powinienem był dać ci prezent, gdy się przedstawiałem. Proszę bardzo! Teraz MUSISZ mi odpisać. Przecież wiem, że nie zignorowałbyś siły decorum, więc napiszesz liścik z podziękowaniem._

_Jak pięknie będziesz wyglądał w garocie!_

_Z miłością,_

_Jim_

Sherlock przełyka ślinę.

\- Okej. Nie. - John dyszy, przesuwając dłonią po szyi. - Po prostu nie.  _Nie, kurwa_. Wiele mogę znieść, ale nie to. Tego akceptował nie będę. Nie. To ostatnia kropla.

John chwyta swoją zieloną kurtkę, zarzuca ją na siebie, i wychodzi, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Sherlock podchodzi do okna i odchyla zasłonę. John bardzo szybko oddala się od Baker Street i ani trochę nie kuleje. Niebo jest zachmurzone, ale jego włosy wciąż błyszczą z daleka. Wkrótce znika w ulicznym tłumie. Poszedł w stronę stacji metra na końcu ulicy.

A więc to tyle.

To zrozumiałe. Teraz zamieszano w to wszystko ludzką głowę.

Naprawdę, musiałby być szalony, żeby zostać.

Sherlock wcale nie jest zaskoczony.

A jednak – jak to boli.

\- Żegnaj, John – szepcze, zasuwając na nowo zasłonę.

Planuje zażyć ogromną dawkę morfiny, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że najpierw powinien przebadać głowę w poszukiwaniu wskazówek. Zarzuca więc plastikową płachtę na stół do eksperymentów i zabiera się do roboty. Nie ma wątpliwości, że to naprawdę głowa Carla Powersa. I nie ma pojęcia, czego szuka, ale przeprowadza bardzo dokładne badanie zżółkłych zębów i kości, i śladowych ilości mięsa, które się zachowało. Głowa jest za stara, by śmierdzieć tak bardzo, jak by mogła, ale zapach i tak jest wyraźny. Dobrze, że Sherlock ma stale do czynienia z trupami. Spędza więc w towarzystwie głowy ponad dwie godziny, a potem fotografuje ją komórką i wysyła zdjęcie Mycroftowi razem ze skanem listu. Po jakichś dziesięciu minutach otrzymuje odpowiedź.

_Grzebanie w grobie potwierdzone. Ten człowiek zaczyna grać mi na nerwach. MH_

Sherlock stwierdza, że to jeden z lepszych eufemizmów Mycrofta. Nie obraża go więc, uśmiecha się tylko ponuro.

_Chcesz ją? SH_

_Przyślę kogoś. MH_

Sprzątanie po badaniu zajmuje kolejne pół godziny, a pozbieranie listów Moriarty'ego – nie może już na nie patrzeć – dwadzieścia minut, bo układa je chronologicznie. Po tym wszystkim Sherlock jest po prostu zobojętniały i już nie czuje, że zaraz umrze. To niewielka poprawa. Kładzie listy na biurku i idzie do kuchni, pozbyć się plastikowej płachty. Zwija ją w kłębek i rzuca na kubek Johna w śmieciach.

Co dziwne, to przez kubek ma wrażenie, że rozpada się na kawałki. To jednak zdecydowanie nie jest częścią planu, więc po prostu puszcza płachtę i idzie po swój zapas nielegalnych substancji.

Wtedy słyszy kroki na schodach i zerka za siebie, nieco zdenerwowany. Przypomina sobie, że jeszcze nie ma powodu, by się bać, ale to oczywiście nie jest John, te kroki są dużo cięższe, i nie jest to pani Hudson. Więc Sherlock podchodzi do swojej niewielkiej kolekcji noży kuchennych i zaciska dłoń wokół rękojeści jednego z nich.

Przybysz, kim by nie był, nie puka. Drzwi otwierają się na oścież.

John kładzie na ziemi dużą i chyba ciężką torbę podróżną w stylu wojskowym. Zaciska kilkakrotnie lewą pięść i rozgląda się dookoła. Potem zdejmuje kurtkę i wiesza ją na haczyku. W końcu z zadowoleniem zdejmuje buty kopniakiem.

\- Sorry, metro było jakimś koszmarem. Jak tam głowa? - Węszy, po czym marszczy nos. - A więc wciąż tu jest. Przypuszczam, że musiałeś ją zbadać. Słuchaj, umieram z głodu, wolisz coś chińskiego, indyjskiego czy co? Doskonale wiem, że nic nie jadłeś, kiedy mnie nie było. I gdzie ten wolny pokój dla mnie?


	7. Chapter 7

Przez chwilę Sherlock daje radę tylko mrugać. Potem opuszcza nóż. Celowanie nim w Johna wydaje się dość niegrzeczne.

\- Wróciłeś – mówi.

_Tak. Wrócił. Czy ty naprawdę jesteś geniuszem? Dlaczego musisz stwierdzać oczywistość za każdym cholernym razem, kiedy on..._

\- Taaa, cóż. Listy mnie denerwowały – mówi John, zacierając dłonie i wchodząc do kuchni. - Wiem, że krótko się znamy, ale nikt nie powinien przez coś takiego przechodzić. Więc się wkurzyłem. Ale głowa... to po prostu... Mam dość skurwysyna. I stwierdziłem, że gdybym był tobą, gdybym musiał radzić sobie z tym gównem przez niemal całe życie, to nie chciałbym spać teraz spać sam w mieszkaniu, więc o to musiało ci chodzić i... Przepraszam, że doszukiwałem się w tym drugiego dna. Masz całkiem niezły instynkt samozachowawczy, skoro poprosiłeś kogoś, żeby się wprowadził, nawet jeśli ten ktoś dość wolno myśli, kwestionuje twoje motywy i w całej tej sprawie zachowuje się jak najgorszy dupek. No i masz rację, stąd mam bliżej do kliniki, a moje mieszkanie jest tak depresyjne, że ma się ochotę wsadzić łeb do piekarnika. Nie oskarżam cię o całkowicie egoistyczne pobudki, naprawdę wierzę, że po prostu chciałeś zrobić dla mnie coś miłego, ale byłeś tak nachalny, że... Ale teraz rozumiem, dobra? No więc masz kolegę-współlokatora.

Sherlocka opanowuje dziwna słabość i myśli, jakie to interesujące, iż nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że naprawdę do tego dojdzie. Walczył o to, sugerował to, dążył do tego, tęsknił, powtarzał sobie, że błaganie o to byłoby nie na miejscu, ale nigdy nie pozwolił sobie pomyśleć, że faktycznie może odnieść sukces. Wyobrażał sobie Johna Watsona na nieskończonej, piaskowej równinie; w ciemnych bunkrach i ponurych szpitalach; na uniwersytecie, zmierzającego na obiad, z mniejszą ilością zmarszczek i brakiem głębi w niebieskich oczach. Spędzał na tym całe godziny od momentu, w którym się poznali. Ale nigdy nie pozwolił sobie zobaczyć Johna w salonie, czytającego gazetę, podczas gdy przyćmione, popołudniowe światło wyostrza rysy jego idealnej twarzy. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie Johna śmiejącego się w kuchni z żartu, który tylko oni dwaj rozumieli, mieszającego curry i otwierającego drugą butelkę wina. Nigdy nie myślał, że mógłby wpaść na niego w korytarzu zaraz po prysznicu, gdy twarz doktora byłaby zaróżowiona, jego włosy - sterczące jak u gwiazdy punk rocka, a po jego skroni spływałaby pojedyncza kropla wody. Sherlock wiedział, że wyobrażanie sobie takich rzeczy to byłoby za dużo, zanim...

\- Zostajesz?

Sherlock nawet nie próbuje ukryć entuzjazmu.

\- Myślę, że alternatywą byłoby zamartwianie się na śmierć za każdym razem, kiedy nie piszesz do mnie przez dziesięć minut, a to nie byłoby, hm, zbyt komfortowe. - John podchodzi do szafki, wyjmuje szklankę i napełnia ją wodą z kranu. Pije.

_Tak jakby mieszkał tu od wielu lat. Jakby został stworzony, żeby tu mieszkać. Tak jakby tamto mieszkanie, w którym był sam, powoli wysysało z niego życie, a to ładuje mu baterie. To przepiękne. Zupełnie niespodziewane. Nigdy się nie spodziewałem, że tak będzie wyglądać, skoro już wie, że nie musi wychodzić, jest o tyle jaśniejszy, niż kiedy mieszkał tak daleko, po drugiej stronie rzeki._

Nagle Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę z nowej i niezbyt przyjemnej rzeczy. Ta myśl jest nowa, bo nigdy w życiu nie oczekiwał, że to wyzwanie zakończy się sukcesem. Ale teraz wygrał i pojawia się poważny problem. Zastanawia się, czy to powiedzieć, ale wie, że nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby coś poszło źle, a John nie zostałby ostrzeżony. Sherlock siada więc na szafce i opiera łokcie na kolanach.

\- To może byś niebezpieczne – mówi ponuro.

John podchodzi bliżej. W ręku ma szklankę z wodą, a na twarzy uśmiech, który wyraźnie mówi: „No to gramy".

\- I oto jestem.

\- Ale naprawdę. Bardzo niebezpieczne.

\- Lubię niebezpieczeństwo. Pamiętasz, to ty powiedziałeś, że przeraża mnie spokój.

\- Spokój to jedna rzecz. Stanie naprzeciw pędzącego pociągu – druga.

\- No to padniemy na ziemię i poczekamy, aż przejedzie ponad nami.

\- Przez znajomość ze mną może stać ci się krzywda.

\- Najpewniej się nie stanie.

\- Ale może.

\- Ale zapewne się nie stanie.

\- Wiem, jesteś doświadczonym i kompetentnym lekarzem wojskowym, ale, jak sam wiesz najlepiej, nie jesteś kuloodporny. Może ci się coś stać.

\- Już mi się coś stało. Ale jakoś się trzymam. Jestem trochę zwichrowany, jasne, ale wciąż się trzymam i można na mnie polegać.

\- Moriarty oznacza problemy.

\- Ano. Przekonała mnie do tego odcięta głowa.

\- Nie chcę, żeby stało ci się coś strasznego.

\- Dzięki, stary. Mamy wspólne zachcianki.

\- Nie bierzesz tego na poważnie.

John odstawia szklankę, kładzie obie drobne dłonie na kolanach Sherlocka i przysuwa się. Sherlock czuje jego zapach, czyste pustynne wydmy, herbatę Irish Breakfast oraz ciepły aromat wełny, który zaczął nazywać „johnowym". Przez to jego usta napełniają się śliną. Gdyby tylko wiedział, jak smakuje kark Johna...

\- Sherlock – mówi John. - Spójrz mi w oczy. Chyba ci odbiło, jeśli myślisz, że stąd zwieję tylko dlatego, że poinformowałeś mnie, że może być niebezpiecznie. Widziałem głowę, Sherlock. I... serio, kpisz sobie? Jestem dorosłym facetem, zdrowym na ciele i umyśle. Sam doszedłem do wniosku, że ten wariat, którego zapuszkowałeś i który wysyła ci kawałek trupa, którego trupem własnoręcznie uczynił, może być niebezpieczny.

\- I tak zostajesz? - pyta cicho Sherlock. Odezwanie się głośniej byłoby niegrzeczne, bo twarz Johna znajduje się kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy.

\- Jeśli chcesz, zostaję. Przynajmniej dopóki to wszystko się nie unormuje.

\- No to naprawdę jesteś idiotą.

John, zupełnie nieurażony, wybucha śmiechem. Przez to jego twarz zbliża się jeszcze trochę i, tylko przez sekundę, ich czoła się stykają. Sherlock błyskawicznie archiwizuje każde odczucie, jakie tylko może skatalogować, zmieniając neurologiczne sygnały w nieusuwalne pliki: cienie we włosach Johna i tykanie zegara, i odległy pomruk śmieciarki, i słaby zapach odciętej głowy, i słodką miękkość skóry tuż nad brwiami Johna - i upycha to wszystko w swoim umysłowym pałacu, w rzeźbionym pudełku z kości słoniowej leżącym pod łóżkiem w sypialni właściciela. To tam przechowuje wszystkie swoje najcudowniejsze wspomnienia.

\- Wciąż umieram z głodu. - John odsuwa się i wypija resztkę wody. - Zadzwonię po chińszczyznę, może być? Masz jakieś ulotki z menu?

Sherlock pochyla się i otwiera szufladę.

\- Zawsze można znaleźć dobrą chińszczyznę, patrząc na klamkę u drzwi.

\- Nawet nie będę udawał, że wiem, co to znaczy. - John bierze od Sherlocka złożone menu i rozkłada je. - Głodny?

Sherlock potrząsa głową.

\- I tak będziesz jadł. Cztery dni temu, gdy się poznaliśmy, już wyglądałeś za chudo, ale jeszcze zdrowo. Teraz wyglądasz jak Upiór Pierścienia. Co lubisz?

\- Co to jest Upiór Pierścienia?

\- Naprawdę właśnie zadałeś to pytanie?

Sherlock obrzuca go złym spojrzeniem.

\- No dobra. Czyli maraton filmowy z nowym współlokatorem. Nie ma sprawy. Ooo, mają prawdziwe potrawy syczuańskie. Ich klamka jest z pewnością fantastyczna. Lubisz podwędzaną kaczkę?

\- Tak, ale...

\- Świetnie. Zjesz ją z herbatą.

John wyjmuje komórkę i zamawia kurczaka z papryczkami, kaczkę podwędzaną w liściach herbacianych, smażoną fasolę szparagową i porcję pierożków z wieprzowiną. Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, kto to wszystko zje. Ale obserwowanie jak John zamawia jedzenie, uśmiecha się, by jego głos brzmiał przyjaźniej dla dziewczyny-z-czarnymi-warkoczami, która – Sherlock wie – jest po drugiej stronie telefonu, a potem usłyszenie, jak mówi „Na Baker Street dwieście dwadzieścia jeden, mieszkanie be poproszę" jest niemal tak satysfakcjonujące, jak rozwiązanie sprawy. Jakiejś szybkiej. Być może lepsze niż zwyczajna kradzież. No. Bardzo satysfakcjonujące.

\- Dobra. - John rozłącza się i z powrotem wkłada telefon do kieszeni. - To co, oprowadzisz mnie?

Sherlock zeskakuje na ziemię. Idzie przez korytarz, nie zatrzymując się przy swojej sypialni, choć drzwi są otwarte. John już widział jego sypialnię. W dość nieoczekiwanych okolicznościach. Otwiera jednak drzwi do łazienki i obaj do niej zaglądają.

\- Ostrzegam lojalnie: woda na początku jest lodowata – mówi Sherlock.

\- No widzisz? - uśmiecha się John. - I już zapobiegliśmy niebezpieczeństwu.

Sherlock odpowiada uśmiechem i idzie schodami do drugiej sypialni. Otwiera drzwi, czuje, jak John wchodzi za nim i... och.

No cóż, przecież nie został uprzedzony, że John się wprowadzi.

\- Tu... - John odchrząkuje. - Tu może być bardzo przyjemnie.

W pudłach poupychanych pod ścianami piętrzą się głównie leksykony, których, co prawda Sherlock od wieków nie potrzebował, ale może potrzebować któregoś dnia. Tam też tkwią podręczniki do jego dziwnych przedmiotów na uniwersytecie, bo przecież sam wybierał sobie to, na co uczęszczał, w zależności od tego, co uważał za przydatne. Są też pudła zawierające całą dokumentację istotną dla rozwiązanych (i kilku irytująco nierozwiązanych) spraw. A ponieważ Sherlock pracuje z Yardem i przyjmuje zlecenia już od jakiegoś czasu, te konkretne pudła faktycznie zajmują masę miejsca. Sherlock zastanawia się, czy na Johnie zrobiłoby wrażenie, gdyby pokazał mu tysiące wspaniałych spraw, które rozwiązał, na przykład tę z kulawym Ricolettim albo tę, podczas której Matthews, dusiciel z Lambeth, niemal wybił mu kieł na środku stacji Charing Cross, ale dochodzi do wniosku, że na dłuższą metę – o ile jest jakaś „dłuższa" meta – może lepiej się tym nie chwalić. John właśnie ogląda pokój, a to już dużo do przetrawienia. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę naturalnej wielkości szkielet, niedźwiedzią skórę z ryczącym łbem, której pani Hudson nie pozwoliła trzymać na dole, oraz imponujące popiersie Eugene'a François Vidocqa.

A to wszystko, oczywiście, pokryte kurzem, którego spora warstwa zdążyła narosnąć przez dwa lata, trzy miesiące i osiem dni, bo dokładnie wtedy Sherlock się wprowadził. Samotnie. Nie chciał pomocy Mycrofta ani tragarzy, więc sam zaniósł to wszystko na piętro, po tym, jak przysłał sobie wszystkie szpargały na koszt brata. Przypomina sobie, że ta decyzja wywołała serię interesujących SMS-ów.

Sherlock podchodzi do okna i podnosi roletę, czego natychmiast żałuje. Pomieszczenie wydaje się jeszcze mniejsze i bardziej zakurzone.

\- Planowałeś trzymać mnie razem ze wściekłym niedźwiedziem? - zastanawia się John, omiatając wzrokiem pokój.

Sherlock prycha.

\- On nie jest wściekły, tylko triumfujący. I jakby nie uprzedziłeś mnie, że pomysł zamieszkania ze mną zaczyna ci się podobać. Odcięte głowy raczej nie ułatwiłyby podjęcia decyzji w przypadku większości ludzi, których znam.

\- Nie – przyznaje John. - A jeśli masz koc, mogę zdrzemnąć się na kanapie. Nie mam nic przeciwko, jestem starym żołnierzem. Ale w zależności od tego, ile zajmie ta sprawa z Moriartym, wstawienie tu łóżka mogłoby być jednak przydatne. I może biurka. I tak będę potrzebował mebli, kiedy znajdę wreszcie własne mieszkanie, równie dobrze mogę już zacząć gromadzić.

„No tak, oczywiście, to jasne, że odejdzie, kiedy złapiemy Moriarty'ego, jeśli złapiemy Moriarty'ego" - stwierdza Sherlock i postanawia nie czuć się zranionym. - „To więcej, niż mogłeś sobie wymarzyć. Nie niszcz tego, myśląc o przyszłości. Poza tym i tak pewnie nie czeka cię długa przyszłość, więc to jest naprawdę magiczne zakończenie, prawda? Prawda."

\- A co z meblami w twoim mieszkaniu?

\- Och, to wszystko rządowe. Subwencjonowany dom przejściowy dla wróbelków z połamanymi skrzydłami. Na pewno potrzebuje go teraz jakiś nowy biedak, jest nas cała masa. A ja napisałem maila do zarządcy, zanim się wyprowadziłem. Nie chcę nigdy więcej oglądać tego miejsca. Wszystko, co mam, jest na dole.

Na myśl, że w mieszkaniu przy Baker Street jest nie tylko John Watson, ale i wszystko, co posiada, Sherlock odwraca się od doktora, niby po to, by wyjrzeć za okno. Ma pewność, że jaśnieje niczym wyrzutnia pocisku odrzutowego. Co może Johna odrzucić.

\- Ja ciągle śpię na kanapie. Jeśli wolisz, możesz spać u mnie w pokoju.

\- Jeszcze nawet nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, ile będę płacić. Nie zamierzam wyrzucać cię z twojej własnej sypialni, głupku.

\- Albo też mógłbym tam spać. - Sherlock wzrusza ramionami, gapiąc się za okno na londyński platan rosnący na tyłach domu. Jego liście zaczynają przybierać genialny, żółty kolor. - Już wiemy, że nie masz problemów ze spaniem obok mnie.

\- No jasne, oczywiście, dlaczego sam o tym nie pomyślałem, to w żadnym przypadku nie popsuje nikomu szyków. Dlaczego nie mam spać obok wysokiego, ciemnowłosego i przystojnego cudownego geniusza – detektywa konsultanta o głosie niczym szkocka za trzysta funtów, na którego, jak wspominałem, nie zamierzam lecieć, bo nie jest zainteresowany? Kusisz.

Bez ostrzeżenia klatkę piersiową Sherlocka zaczyna wypełniać ciemna wściekłość.

-  _Ja nigdy_  nie kuszę – warczy, nie odwracając się od okna. - Chociaż oskarżano mnie o to dokładnie trzydzieści dziewięć razy i ani razu nie było to prawdziwe. Jest tyle naukowo poprawnych terminów, które mógłbyś zastosować, nie ograniczając się do „świra", będącego ulubionym określeniem niektórych moich znajomych z Yardu, ale nie jestem _kusicielem_.

_A jednak pierwszy raz, dwa tygodnie po tym, jak przypadkiem odrzuciłem Reggie'ego, czy to były dwa tygodnie, próbowałem to wykasować ale nie chciało zedrzeć się z mózgu, w każdym razie wtedy było to najgorsze, kiedy Reg postanowił podzielić się tym określeniem na rodzinnym pikniku z całym naszym kręgiem znajomych, bo ewidentnie zwierzył się ze swoich uczuć kilku kolegom, którzy kibicowali mu z całego serca, a on nie chciał wydawać się odrzucony, wolał mieć władzę nad tą całą sytuacją, to zrozumiałe, mogę zrozumieć tę potrzebę, to przecież nie wina Reggie'ego, że coś jest ze mną nie tak i, oczywiście, Reggie miał całą paczkę przyjaciół, a ja miałem jednego eks-przyjaciela, więc musiałem znieść to, że ludzie gapią się na mnie z wściekłością, kiedy się do nich uśmiecham przez resztę lata. Oczywiście John nie miał złych intencji. Ale jednak..._

John przez chwilę milczy. Potem Sherlock słyszy, jak wzdycha i porusza się. Ostrożnie podchodzi. Sherlock zauważa, że John jest tuż za nim, a John obejmuje Sherlocka jednym ramieniem w spokojnym pół-uścisku. Sherlock spogląda w dół w zaskoczeniu, a brwi Johna fascynująco marszczą się ze wstydem.

\- Akurat teraz to ja kusiłem ciebie. Ale przepraszam. Powinienem był pomyśleć, że... no, powinienem był pomyśleć. To wszystko. Nie jesteś kusicielem. I przepraszam. Jeszcze raz.

Sherlock potrząsa głową, zaciskając wargi.

\- Nie musisz.

\- Muszę jak cholera, chyba zbyt przyzwyczaiłeś się do tego, że ludzie tobą pomiatają, więc uważasz, że to norma. Nie żebyś ty nie odpłacał im się tym samym, ale nie zamierzam ranić twoich uczuć i nie przepraszać.

\- Wiem z wiarygodnego źródła, że nie mam uczuć – odpowiada chłodno Sherlock.

John parska śmiechem.

\- Ty nie masz uczuć...  _Ty_  nie masz uczuć? Ta, jasne. A ja jestem Kate Middleton. Głupek.

Detektyw nie ma pojęcia co odpowiedzieć na to natychmiastowe zdementowanie publicznej opinii. Przez chwilę tylko wyglądają przez okno, patrząc na liście platana tańczące na jesiennym wietrze i na resztę pochmurnego, małego ogródka z rowerową dętką opartą o płot. Potem Sherlock odwraca się pod ramieniem Johna, tak, że stoją twarzą w twarz. Całym sobą czuję ciepłą, drobną obecność doktora.

\- Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że na mnie lecisz?

John uśmiecha się, podnosząc głowę.

\- Nie, powiedziałem, że nie mam zamiaru na ciebie lecieć. Przejdzie mi, już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Przestań się martwić.

Sherlock bardzo, bardzo się martwi.

Martwi się, bo, czując ramię Johna ma wrażenie, że wyciągnięto go nad taflę wody, chociaż nie ma pojęcia, że tonął. Tak na przykład.

Martwi się, że John dalej będzie widywał się z Sarah.

Martwi się, że martwi się o kwestię Sarah.

Martwi się, że nie martwi się wystarczająco o kwestię Sarah.

Martwi się, że właśnie wciągnął Johna Watsona do bardzo ciemnej i obskurnej króliczej nory.

Martwi się, że Johnowi może zacząć na nim zależeć.

Martwi się, że Johnowi może wcale na nim nie zależeć.

Martwi się, że Johnowi może zacząć na nim zależeć, a on umrze w męczarniach i jeśli Johnowi będzie z tego powodu przykro, to tylko z winy Sherlocka.

Martwi się, że jeśli Johnowi zacznie na nim zależeć, to natychmiast...

Dzwonek do drzwi.

\- To pewnie jedzenie – mówi John i idzie do drzwi, poklepawszy przyjaźnie Sherlocka po plecach.

Sherlock pozwala sobie na jakieś dziesięć sekund powolnego oddechu i zastanawiania się, czy ten pomysł ze wspólnym mieszkaniem nie był najgorszym z jego pomysłów. Bo cholernie na to wygląda. To może być niezrównana katastrofa. Kiedy czuje się wystarczająco spokojny, idzie za Johnem na dół. Ale nie czeka na nich żadna chińszczyzna. Sherlock mógł to wydedukować, ta dostawa byłaby stanowczo zbyt szybka, a nawet jeśli kaczkę można przygotować bardzo prędko, kurczak potrzebuje czasu.

W kuchni dwóch mężczyzn w nieskazitelnie czarnych garniturach wkłada głowę, którą Sherlock umieścił z powrotem w pudełku, do dużego, plastikowego pojemnika z naklejonym symbolem zagrożenia biologicznego. John nie zwraca jednak na nich najmniejszej uwagi. Wbija wzrok w Mycrofta Holmesa, ubranego w szyty na miarę garnitur w drobne prążki i właśnie kończącego rozmowę przez telefon. Starszy brat jednym palcem daje Sherlockowi znak, by chwilę poczekał. Zupełnie nieznośny dupek.

\- Powiedziałeś, że  _kogoś przyślesz_ , nie, że zjawisz się osobiście – zauważa kąśliwie Sherlock, schodząc z ostatniego stopnia.

\- ...oraz sam grób. Tak, wszyscy śledczy mają przeszukać pięćset metrów dookoła. - Mycroft urywa na chwilę. - Przesadzam. Zastanawiam się, czy uznałbyś, że przesadzam, gdybym zapytał, dla kogo konkretnie pracujesz i czy cieszysz się całkowitym bezpieczeństwem pracy?

\- Mycroft – warczy Sherlock.

Mycroft mruga i unosi palec do ust.

\- A więc ten drań jest twoim bratem? - pyta John, unosząc brwi.

\- Wolę myśleć, że jakiś wieśniak podrzucił go nam na próg, zanim Mamusia poczęła mnie.

\- Ach, doskonale, byłem pewien, że w końcu zrozumiesz. - Mycroft uśmiecha się, co upodabnia go do helodermy, i daje Sherlockowi i Johnowi znak, by się nie ruszali. - Jest taka możliwość, nawet jeśli sam czyn został popełniony przez pośrednika. Do pomysłodawcy sprofanowania grobu musi prowadzić niepodważalny, fizyczny dowód.

\- Nie lubię go, bo mnie porwał. Jaki ty masz powód? - zastanawia się John.

\- Spójrz na niego.

\- Patrzę.

\- Czy to nie  _potworne_?

\- Ależ nie, zamierzam podjąć pewne środki, by to się nigdy nie powtórzyło. - Mycroft kręci opartą o ziemię parasolką, jakby zaraz miał wykonać popisowy numer Freda Astaire'a. - Jeśli jeszcze nie rozumiesz, że to zainteresuje media w stopniu znacznie większym niż zwykłe listy, to doprawdy ja przestaję rozumieć, czemu ci płacę.

\- Widziałem gorsze rzeczy – stwierdza rozsądnie John, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Zerka na Sherlocka. - On próbuje cię chronić.

\- Próbuje zrujnować mi życie i wysłać mnie do Ameryki.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Nie martw się, nie jadę.

\- Na pewno kierują nim braterskie uczucia.

\- I to braterskie uczucia kierują nim, kiedy śledzi mnie przy pomocy ulicznych kamer, stale zakłada pluskwy w moim mieszkaniu i gdy usiłował podsłuchiwać twoje rozmowy telefoniczne?

\- Słusznie.

\- Chyba nie patrzysz na to z odpowiedniej perspektywy – sugeruje Mycroft tonem zadowolonego drapieżnika i powoli gładzi swój podbródek. - Jedenastu sędziów, poproszonych o przedłużenie wyroku Jamesa Moriarty'ego na podstawie jego niebezpiecznej dla społeczeństwa obsesji, przeszło na emeryturę, przeprowadziło się, odrzuciło sprawę, zmarło w tajemniczych okolicznościach lub też – to mój osobisty faworyt – przeniosło się do Ameryki Południowej i przejęło niespodziewanie odziedziczoną plantację kawy. Ale ci ludzie mieli do czynienia z listami. Teraz mamy do czynienia z odciętą częścią ciała ofiary morderstwa. Dwunasty sędzia dojdzie do właściwych wniosków.

John przygryza wargę i odwraca się do Sherlocka.

\- To prawda?

\- Ależ skąd, Mycroft wspomina o tym tylko dlatego, że mam za mało problemów – syczy Sherlock.

\- Ponieważ jeśli on lub ona nie dojdzie do właściwych wniosków, będzie miał lub miała problemy bardziej uciążliwe niż sam James Moriarty – nuci Mycroft do telefonu.

\- A więc jedenaście razy próbowaliście zatrzymać Moriarty'ego za kratkami i ponieśliście porażkę. A co z opinią wydawaną w więzieniu? Przecież nie mogą go wypuścić za dobre sprawowanie – zauważa ostrożnie John.

\- Od zapuszkowania Moriarty'ego było pięciu dyrektorów więzienia. - Sherlock gwałtownie sięga po telefon brata, lecz ten z łatwością przekłada go do drugiej dłoni i nawet nie wypuszcza parasola. - Jeden odszedł, bo jego rodzina zginęła w pożarze. Jeden odszedł, bo zaraził się wąglikiem. Jeden...

\- Czaję, dobra, wszystko jasne – przerywa John, przyciskając palce do nasady nosa.

\- Najlepiej w ciągu siedemdziesięciu dwóch godzin lub szybciej. Tak, mimo sytuacji w Syrii. - Mycroft pstryka palcami, by zwrócić uwagę dwóch mężczyzn w czarnych garniturach, którzy biedzą się z zatrzaskami na plastikowym pojemniku, a następnie kręci dłonią dookoła, by zasugerować, że dalsza zwłoka nie jest mile widziana. Mężczyźni szybko i sprawnie schodzą na dół, a zapach rozkładu staje się lżejszy. - Syrią zajmują się moi najbardziej kompetentni tajni doradcy, a ty, co stwierdzam z przykrością, jesteś obecnie moim najkompetentniejszym analitykiem śledczym. Ostatnio obiło mi się o uszy, iż interesuje cię posada w północnej Grenlandii. Jeśli to zadanie wydaje ci się zbyt nudne lub jałowe, możemy się nad tym zastanowić.

Ktoś znowu dzwoni do drzwi. John idzie otworzyć, a Sherlock, wciąż sztyletując brata spojrzeniem, dochodzi do wniosku, że tym razem dostawca był po prostu bardzo szybki. Jednak dwadzieścia sekund później staje twarzą w twarz z nikim innym, jak z Shinwellem Johnsonem, który tego dnia wygląda szczególnie olśniewająco w czerwonym dresie, białym podkoszulku lekko zajeżdżającym tuńczykiem, białych adidasach, które mogły uchodzić za modne w 1994 roku, i złotym łańcuchu z wisiorem w kształcie głowy Jezusa Chrystusa, ukoronowanej diamencikami.

\- Powiedział, że jest twoim ambasadorem z doskoku w pewnych sektorach ekonomicznych populacji Londynu – mówi John, wbijając w nowo przybyłego pełne namysłu niebieskie oczy. - Brzmiało zbyt głupio jak na wymówkę kogoś, kto chce cię zabić, mógł ostatecznie powiedzieć, że jest z gazowni, więc...

Shinwell Johnson z zadowoleniem puszcza oko do Sherlocka.

\- Panie Holmes, czy wolno mi wspomnieć, odkładając na chwilę na bok inne nasze transakcje, że  _z ogromną_  przyjemnością myślę o dalszych spotkaniach z obywatelem doktorem Johnem Watsonem, sądząc bez wahania, że jest on wystrzałowy oraz że każda pańska przyszła działalność tylko zyska dzięki jego obecności w drużynie, nie będąc przez nią spowolniona.

\- Inne transakcje – mówi wolno John. - Zaraz, inne transakcje... jakie konkretnie inne transakcje?

Sherlock wbija wzrok w sufit i w milczeniu błaga, żeby Bóg, jeśli Bóg istnieje, uderzył go piorunem i oszczędził dalszych problemów wynikających z bycia żywym.

Johnson kaszle, ewidentnie szuka miejsca do splunięcia, nie znajduje żadnego i z trudem przełyka.

\- Transakcje biznesowe, lecz bardzo osobiste, człowieku, więc niestety nie mogę pisnąć słówkiem, nie chcąc urazić pańskich uczuć ani już dostrzeżonej przeze mnie pańskiej inteligencji.

\- Sherlock – mówi John stalowym głosem.

\- John – odpowiada Sherlock, nie mogąc wymyślić sensowniejszej riposty.

\- Powiedz, proszę, że ten człowiek nie sprzedaje ci... świeżego towaru?

\- O, powiedział mu pan? - Johnson wyraźnie rozjaśnia się. - Kurczaki, moja wina, ja usiłowałem zmyć panu głowę, a pan już przyznał się temu oto gentlemanowi, tego nie przewidziałem, panie Holmes, tej uczciwości z pana strony, tej własnowolnej szczerości co do pańskich skłonności, a za ten brak wiary, że wyzna pan sekrety swego życia, błagam o wybaczenie.

\- W sumie nie musi pan – mówi zimno John.

Johnson, którego czerwona twarz aż promienieje dumą, jest w dalszym ciągu zachwycony rozwojem sytuacji.

\- Mam też nadzieję, że pan Holmes również wspomniał o moim pragnieniu, by nasze wymienione wyżej transakcje ustały, gdy tylko pan Holmes uzna, że to możliwe, respektując talent ukryty w każdej jego...

\- Czy ty się nigdy nie zamkniesz? - wybucha Sherlock.

\- Ależ nie, nie, słucham z uwagą – mówi stanowczo John, stając w nieco szerszym rozkroku. - Proszę kontynuować.

Zanim John może kontynuować tę pogawędkę, Mycroft rozłącza się zdecydowanym gestem. W tym samym momencie dzwoni dzwonek u drzwi.

\- Ach, doskonale – stwierdza Mycroft, zapisując coś w telefonie, a potem chowając go do kieszeni. - John, czy mógłbyś być tak dobry i otworzyć?

\- Czy mógłbyś się odpieprzyć? - odpala John, jednak jednocześnie schodzi po schodach.

\- Czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, co tu się, do diabła, dzieje? - warczy Sherlock.

\- Wiadomo mi o twoim zaufaniu do kapitału społecznego i przenikliwości pana Johnsona. Wiadomo mi też, że rzeczone zaufanie nie jest pozbawione podstaw. Postanowiłem go więc zaprosić na to małe spotkanie, mimo mojej braterskiej niechęci co do bardziej niebezpiecznych cech twojego charakteru i sposobów, na jakie kontynuujesz autodestrukcję – mruczy Mycroft, podchodząc do fotela Sherlocka i siadając na nim bez zaproszenia.

Johnson rozpina bluzę od dresu, ujawniając brzuch, którego nie powstydziłby się zawodnik sumo, i kłania się, rozkładając szeroko ręce.

\- Panie Holmes, podzielam tę niechęć całkowicie i z chęcią posłucham o szczegółach, jeśli czas pozwoli, kiedy tylko obecna sprawa dobiegnie końca, gdyż forsowanie się może doprowadzić do spieprzenia wszystkiego, jak wynika z mojego skromnego doświadczenia.

\- Jestem świadom pańskiej opinii na temat potencjału mojego brata – wzdycha Mycroft. - Tylko dlatego nadal porusza się pan wolno po Londynie. Inni już nie cieszą się tym przywilejem.

Sherlockowi opada szczęka. W zdumieniu gapi się na swojego brata. Mycroft zaś patrzy tylko na Shinwella Johnsona, jedynego dilera, od którego Sherlock mógł cokolwiek kupić, podczas gdy inne jego źródła znikły w tajemniczych okolicznościach.

\- Wierzę, że moje uczucia dobrze o mnie świadczą. - Shinwell Johnson uśmiecha się szeroko. - Ale, z całym szacunkiem, mogę być trudniejszy do ujęcia niż pan sądzi. Co do tendencji do autodestrukcji, którą wszyscy w jakimś stopniu posiadamy, moja malutka teoryjka, panie Holmes, jest taka, że dla tamtego pana Holmesa jest to raczej akt buntu, sposób na przejęcie kontroli nad swoim życiem, będącym nieustannie zagrożonym właściwie od kołyski, sposób na podtrzymanie iluzji, że może być samemu sobie końcem mimo nieustannych intryg knutych przeciwko niemu; pan Holmes sądzi, że krzywdząc samego siebie, przejmuje kontrolę nad swoją szanowną osobą, jeśli wie pan, co mam na myśli.

\- Ależ dziękuję – syczy Sherlock. - Drobny przestępca z problemami z higieną i manią wielkości to dokładnie ta osoba, od której chciałbym usłyszeć wyjaśnienie moich procesów myślowych. Jeśli łaska, dziel się ze mną opiniami dotyczącymi mojej osoby, kiedy o nie poproszę. Albo jeszcze lepiej – kiedy poziom twojej edukacji wykroczy poza gimnazjum.

\- To z całą pewnością była intrygująca ekspresowa analiza psychologiczna, chociaż nie podzielam tej opinii – stwierdza Mycroft. - Mówiąc brutalnie, zwykła izolacja może zniszczyć ludzką psychikę. Proszę spocząć, panie Johnson, te fotele są dość wygodne. Och, braciszku, przestań wydawać się taki  _zaskoczony_. Gdybyś faktycznie, jak twierdzisz, był idealnie racjonalną maszyną, przewidziałbyś coś w tym stylu, ale, jak widzę, ostatnio znalazłeś... nowe rozrywki zajmujące twój cenny czas i uwagę.

Do pokoju wchodzi inspektor Lestrade w towarzystwie Sally Donovan. Oboje wyglądają na zdeterminowanych, choć Sally zdecydowanie nie jest entuzjastycznie nastawiona.

\- Co do kurwy... - Sherlock wstrzymuje oddech.

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć – odpowiada Lestrade. - Wszystko w porządku? Przepraszam, że kazaliśmy wam czekać, ale gdy się jedzie prosto z Yardu, korki są mordercze. - Rzuca okiem na Johna, który właśnie wspina się po schodach. - Poznaliśmy twojego nowego... kolegę, tak? Ale wyglądasz znajomo, nie spotkaliśmy się już kiedyś?

John obrzuca Lestrade'a i resztę zatłoczonego pokoju spojrzeniem człowieka, który widział już wszystko, więc nic go nie peszy. To jedna z najgenialniejszych min, jakie Sherlock widział w swoim życiu. Co do Sherlocka, nie jest pewien, czy powinien wybiec przez drzwi z furkotem płaszcza i dłonią doktora w swojej i zostawić całą resztę towarzystwa, żeby sobie spokojnie poknuła, czy też zostać na Baker Street, skoro umiera z ciekawości. Stwierdza, że niezależnie od podjętej decyzji to popołudnie nie będzie należało do najłatwiejszych.

\- Powaliłem mordercę, jak-mu-tam, Abernetty'ego – przypomina John. - Aresztowałeś go.

\- Kurczę, faktycznie! - wykrzykuje Lestrade. - Mam dobrą pamięć do twarzy, ale twojej wtedy zbyt długo nie widziałem. No jasne, teraz pamiętam. Sally, kojarzysz? Niezły jesteś w powalaniu, co, panie doktorze?

\- Owszem.

\- Lekarz wojskowy, tak?

\- Zgadza się.

\- Miło cię znowu widzieć.

\- Ciebie też.

\- Lestrade. Sally – rzuca Sherlock przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Świrze – szczebiocze Sally.

\- Nie nazywaj go tak – mówi John.

\- A co, masz lepsze określenie? - Sally trąca Lestrade'a łokciem. - Pierwsze wrażenia ludzi, którzy go poznają, są zawsze niezapomniane.

\- Może by tak „Sherlock"? - proponuje John, uśmiechając się, jakby zaraz miał kogoś zamordować.

\- Pozostawia dziwny posmak na języku – protestuje Sally.

\- Jestem przekonany, że podobnie jak sperma Andersona, biorąc pod uwagę poziom jego higieny osobistej i dietę...

-  _Sherlock!_  - wykrzykują wszyscy w pokoju w różnej tonacji, poza Shinwellem Johnsonem, który z rezygnacją potrząsa głową, wzdychając:

\- Panie Holmes, panie Holmes.

-  _Co?_  – wrzeszczy Sherlock. - Co wy wszyscy robicie w moim mieszkaniu?

Lestrade przejeżdża dłonią po krótkich, srebrnych włosach.

\- Chwilunia, Sherlock, wybacz to pytanie, ale co w twoim mieszkaniu robi doktor Watson?

\- Mieszkam tu – odpowiada John spokojnie.

Zapada cisza. Wszyscy przetrawiają tę rewelację. Poprzednio panował chaos, a teraz upadająca igła narobiłaby hałasu niczym kawał ołowiu. Sherlock gapi się na nich po kolei, niemal rzucając im wyzwanie, by sprzeciwili się takiemu rozwojowi sytuacji. Mówiąc krótko, reakcje są podzielone. Mycroft wygląda, jakby cierpiał na niestrawność, Sally jest przerażona, Lestrade - zadowolony, a od Shinwella Johnsona światło nie mogłoby bić jaśniej nawet, gdyby połknął słońce.

\- Czy mogę być pierwszym – ćwierka Johnson – który złoży najszczersze gratula...

Ponownie rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi.

\- No dobra, to będzie chińszczyzna – ogłasza John sucho. - Odlotowo. Sherlock, możesz przygotować talerze? Zaraz wrócę. A potem możemy zacząć... co to ma być?

Mycroft uśmiecha się lodowato.

\- To dyskusja – odpowiada – na temat przetrwania Sherlocka Holmesa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział 8**

Wiele godzin później, gdy zapach podwędzanej kaczki już niemal się ulotnił; gdy zapalono latarnie uliczne; gdy w domach wzdłuż ulicy i w całej Wielkiej Brytanii odpalono telewizory; gdy zaszło słońce, a Baker Street, skąpana w niebieskiej poświacie księżyca, pogrążyła się w cieniach, rozpraszanych tylko przez ciepłe światło lamp ulicznych, Sherlock otulony swoim ceglastym szlafrokiem leży na kanapie, z nosem niemal wbitym w jej oparcie i ramionami tak zwieszonymi, że przypominają skorupę żółwia. Ma zaciśnięte zęby, szczelnie zamknięte oczy, marzy o morfinie i o rozpłynięciu się w nicości.

A jeśli to niemożliwe, to chociaż o zamordowaniu wszystkich znanych mu ludzi. Oprócz Johna.

\- Stary, spokojnie, naprawdę nie było tak źle – mówi John chyba już trzeci raz, chociaż za każdym razem ujmuje to nieco inaczej.

Od kiedy wszyscy wyszli, John krąży między salonem i kuchnią. Sherlock przebrał się, by zasygnalizować, że uważa ten dzień za skończony. John, oczywiście, zastanawia się, kiedy Sherlock planuje się ruszyć. Teoretyczna odpowiedź brzmiałaby „nigdy". Nie po tym cyrku, którego musiał być świadkiem.

Kiedy John staje nad kanapą, zaciska i rozluźnia lewą dłoń, i obserwuje Sherlocka, jakby oczekiwał, że detektyw w końcu eksploduje ze złości. Z kolei w kuchni przygotowuje fasolkę i tosty, bo tylko to mają w domu, a sam Shinwell Johnson spokojnie poradziłby sobie z całą chińszczyzną, nawet bez pomocy reszty tych zezwierzęconych idiotów.

Wszyscy jedli i pili, i rozmawiali o Sherlocku, jakby nie istniał. Jakby nie siedział z nimi w tym samym jebanym pokoju. Jakby się o niego martwili. Jakby był ważną częścią jakiegoś równania. Jakby ich obchodził. Jakby nie był dla nich po prostu środkiem do ich własnych celów. Jakby miał znaczenie. Jakby był drogim urządzeniem, którego nie chcą zamieniać na nowszy model. Jakby chcieli, by żył. Jakby go tak naprawdę nie nienawidzili. Jakby nie powinno się go pytać, co on o tym wszystkim myśli. Jakby nie był geniuszem. Jakby potrzebował ochrony. Jakby nie mieli tego gdzieś. Jakby sam nie przemyślał tego wszystkiego tysiąc pieprzonych razy. Jakby  _się bał_.

A to bzdura. Nie boi się.

Sherlock nigdy w życiu nie był bardziej zmieszany. Ani wściekły.

_\- Ależ nie, sprawa powinna być rozpatrzona już za dwa tygodnie. – Mycroft kokietował całe towarzystwo w pokoju. Tak jakby jego zasługą było, że Moriarty ukradł cholerną głowę i właśnie gratulował sobie sprytu. - Najszybciej, jak się da. Zaś sędzi i jej całej rodzinie zapewniona zostanie najściślejsza ochrona. Nie trzeba wspominać, że nikt Moriarty'ego nie wypuści aż do podjęcia decyzji, co również daje nam trochę więcej czasu._

_\- No więc wcale go nie wypuszczą i nie ma żadnego problemu, dobrze rozumiem? - dopytywała się Sally._

_\- A skąd, on twierdzi, że Moriarty'emu zapewni się prywatną wyspę, na której będzie dbał o zagrożoną rafę koralową – parsknął Sherlock. - Spróbuj nadążyć. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co ty tu robisz._

_\- Ja też nie. - Sally nadęła się. - Jak sądzę, próbuję ci pomóc. Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego? Bo jesteś najbardziej żałosnym człowiekiem, jakiego w życiu poznałam. Niby kogo masz na świecie, oprócz nas?_

_Sherlock odkrył, że nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie._

_\- I ja nawet nie chcę tu być – mruknęła policjantka._

_\- Może spróbujesz być trochę milsza? - zasugerował ze złością Lestrade, zdejmując nitkę ze swoich spodni._

_\- Niby czemu? Samotność to sens jego życia. Myśli, że samotność go chroni. A zresztą, facet woli być sam, nienawidzi ludzi. Powiedziałabym, że tak jest lepiej._

_\- Błagając o wybaczenie i nie chcąc zasugerować, że pani opinia jest fałszywa czy też - ośmielę się zasugerować - wywołana przez przykry brak taktu mego znajomego, ale to, co pani mówi, to gówno prawda, proszę wybaczyć wulgarność – stwierdził Shinwell Johnson z ustami pełnymi kurczaka na ostro i ryżu._

_\- Dobrze mówi, polać mu – odezwał się cicho John Watson._

_\- Również się zgadzam – przytaknął Mycroft._

Rozwścieczające. Jego głowa mogłaby eksplodować od ciśnienia wewnątrz. Sherlock myśli o Johnie przysłuchującym się tej rozmowie, z nieruchomą, pooraną zmarszczkami twarzą i bardzo ciemnymi oczami, i czuje, jak dreszcze przebiegając przez całe jego ciało. Na kanapie zaczyna robić się chłodno, bo w jego – no, teraz już chyba „ich" - kominku nie pali się ogień. Więc Sherlock obejmuje się ściślej ramionami i oddycha w poduszki.

John mógł mieć wcześniej dość niejasną opinię o Sherlocku – a detektyw świetnie wie, że jest odrzucającą osobą – a teraz z całą pewnością zacznie w niego wątpić. Jeśli już nie zaczął.

\- Sherlock, przestań, dobra? - protestuje znów John gdzieś za jego plecami. - Jasne, to było dziwne. Znaczy... no. Tak dziwne, że teraz naprawdę zaczynam szanować słowo „dziwne". A teraz chodź tu i zjedz to ze mną. Wcześniej nawet nie tknąłeś jedzenia.

Tak, to prawda. Bo kiedy ci wszyscy straszni ludzie tłoczący się w jego mieszkaniu i nie pozwalający mu pobyć z Johnem rzucili się na chińszczyznę, gdy przedyskutowali proces i możliwość przedłużenia wyroku Moriarty'ego, i zgodzili się, że to dość pewna kwestia, przerzucili się na inny temat, a Sherlock stracił tę odrobinkę apetytu, którą miał. Był to temat _Ale Co Jeśli On Jednak Wyjdzie Na Wolność?_

I byłą to też wina Johna.

Głupiego, wspaniałego, zmartwionego, skupionego, tępego, odważnego, dokładnego, doświadczonego, bystrego, metodycznego Johna.

_\- Bardzo miło jest popaplać o przedłużeniu wyroku, ale przy poprzednich procesach ponieśliście całkowite porażki, nie? - zapytał John, obserwując Mycrofta z wyćwiczonym, mówiącym „Pierdol się" uśmiechem na idealnej twarzy. - No więc... Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, jaki jest plan awaryjny? No wiecie, jeśli znów poniesiecie porażkę. Tak jak wcześniej._

W pokoju zapadła cisza, gdy wszyscy w głębokim uznaniu kontemplowali mądrość i elokwencję Johna. Jego siłę, stojącą w sprzeczności z sylwetką. Jego wnikliwość. A może patrzyli na Mycrofta, który zrobił się trochę fioletowy. Sherlock miał to gdzieś. Za to nie miał gdzieś, że obserwował panel dyskusyjny dotyczący jego przetrwania, a nikt nie pytał go o zdanie. Nawet John. John pewnie był po prostu zmartwiony, w porządku, pewnie chciał po prostu oszczędzić Sherlockowi niepokoju. Ale cała reszta tych dupków...

_\- To słuszne pytanie, zwłaszcza jeśli sugerujesz zatrudnienie uzbrojonych ochroniarzy – odpowiedział Mycroft obrzydliwie oślizgłym tonem. - Jeśli Moriarty zostanie wypuszczony, zapewnię ochronę, to jasne. Chyba nie sądzisz, że nie przygotowałem się na taką ewentualność. Rzecz tylko w tym, ilu ludzi zatrudnić. I na jak długo._

_\- Jasne. Co tylko będzie trzeba – dodał Lestrade. - Wchodzimy w to._

_\- Chyba żartujesz – jęknęła Sally._

_\- Rany, przecież nie sugeruję batalionu, ale nie możemy zostawić go bez opieki. - Lestrade zarzucił nogę na nogę._

_\- Powtarzam to od lat – stwierdziła Sally złośliwie._

_\- Skoro upierasz się przy używaniu ust, podczas gdy nikt cię o to nie prosił, najlepiej będzie, jak ograniczysz się do talentów, które..._

_\- Sherlock – przerwał John. - Zamknij się. Już._

_\- Smucąc się ogromnie i błagając o wybaczenie, że to powiem - Pan w niebiosach wie, że wolałbym zachować tę opinię dla siebie - ale zauważając jak ten burak Moriarty uwielbia infiltrację, nie wspominając intymidacji, nie wspominając kłopotacji, nie wspominając eskalacji, na jak długo wystarczą ochroniarze? Oto problem: niedocenianie zagrożenia – zaintonował smętnie Shinwell Johnson. - I im dłużej to trwa, tym większa szansa że któryś z kolesi straci czujność. Z filozoficznego punktu widzenia ludzka natura jest ludzką naturą, rozumiecie państwo._

A Shinwella Johnsona cechuje ta doprowadzającą do szału właściwość, że często ma rację. Jak i tym razem.

Sherlock gwałtownie otwiera oczy, gdy coś ciepłego opiera się o jego krzyż. Nie starając się zachować choćby milimetra dystansu. To kręgosłup i górna część pośladków Johna na kanapie, wpasowująca się dokładnie w kręgosłup i górną część pośladków Sherlocka, i życie nagle jest o tyle bardziej skomplikowane niż wtedy, gdy miał po prostu zostać zamęczony na śmierć. Cały świat staje na głowie, a narkotyki stają się absolutnie niezbędne.

\- Zjem całą fasolkę, jeśli dalej będziesz się boczył jak zapryszczony nastolatek – informuje John. - A tostów już prawie nie ma.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że  _nie jestem głodny_ , to faktycznie straszliwa groźba – warczy złośliwie Sherlock. - Jakże miło mi, że byłeś tu, by przedyskutować strategię.

\- Będziesz taki sympatyczny przez resztę wieczoru?

\- Nie wiem. Ile jeszcze głupich pytań masz w zanadrzu?

John dalej tylko macza kawałki tosta w podgrzanej fasolce z puszki, która była w szafce, gdy Sherlock się tu wprowadzał. Detektyw natomiast w cierpieniu gryzie wargi. W gruncie rzeczy tak nie myśli. Czy John o tym wie? Zapewne nie. A Sherlock naprawdę tak nie myśli. Czasem nienawidzi wszystkich, ma tendencję, by nienawidzić  _wszystkich_ , i świetnie zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale nigdy nie mógłby nienawidzić Johna. Nawet gdy słodko-słono-jedzeniowy zapach fasolki i tostów sprawia, że żołądek zaciska mu się boleśnie.

Szepcze coś, czego nawet on – a ma doskonały słuch – nie jest w stanie usłyszeć.

\- Słucham?

\- Miło mi, że byłeś tu, by przedyskutować strategię – szepcze Sherlock.

Przez chwile panuje cisza, a plecy oparte o plecy Sherlocka poruszają się z namysłem.

\- O. Teraz mówiłeś szczerze, a nie sarkastycznie. Dzięki.

\- Jesteś byłym wojskowym.

\- Hm.

\- Żołnierzem.

\- No.

\- To użyteczne.

\- Dzięki.

\- Nienawidzę ich – warczy Sherlock. - Tych ich zmartwionych min, kretyńskich pomysłów, głupiutkich planów, tego całego „Och, będzie cudownie, Sherlock, poczekaj, sam się przekonasz", a przecież wcale się ze mną w tej sprawie nie konsultują.

\- To racjonalne, Sherlock.

Mija kilka sekund. Okropnych sekund. Sherlock wie, do czego pije John, i usiłuje natychmiast to wykasować.

Kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie działa, dosłownie  _wciska_  twarz w oparcie kanapy.

_\- Dlaczego masz własnych śledczych pracujących przy grobie? - spytał Mycrofta John. - Czemu nie poprosisz swojego brata o pomoc? To oczywiste, że jest w tym najlepszy, inaczej Yard by się z nim nie konsultował._

_Głupi John, idealny John, troskliwy John._

_Głupi idealny troskliwy._

_Głupiidealnytroskliwy._

_Nie odpowiadaj, Mycroft. Proszę. Proszę. Na litość boską. Mycroft. Nie rób tego._

_\- Och, a więc nic nie wiesz? - westchnął Mycroft, uśmiechając się z okrucieństwem. - Sherlocka od pięciu lat nie można przekonać, by odwiedził jakąkolwiek scenę zbrodni zaaranżowaną przez Jamesa Moriarty'ego._

Nikt nie miał się o tym dowiedzieć. A Sherlock całym sobą nienawidzi Mycrofta.

\- Dobra, po prostu to zrobię – ogłasza John.

Sherlock słyszy brzęk talerza odstawionego na stolik, a potem John bez żenady przewraca go na plecy, a w jego lekarskich oczach migocze podejrzliwość.

Sherlock przełyka ślinę. Trzęsą mu się dłonie, więc zaciska je w pięści. Nienawidzi tracić kontroli, a kiedy już ją traci, z reguły zwraca się ku narkotykom, a narkotyki są tuż obok, pomogłyby mu odzyskać kontrolę,  _John by to wolał. Kontrolę. John wolałby, żeby Sherlock zażył narkotyki. Prawda? Sherlock byłby wtedy przyjaźniejszy. Jakby tu odwrócić uwagę Johna… jakby stworzyć alarm przeciwpożarowy albo wyimaginowanego strzelca, albo…_

\- Kończy mi się cierpliwość – stwierdza John.

Nadal trzyma dłonie na ramionach Sherlocka, i och, są takie ciepłe. Sherlock mógłby zamknąć oczy i rozpłynąć się w drżącej fali, którą zafundowały mu końcówki neuronów pod wpływem tej pozycji i dotyku na skórze. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że zwyczajny „transport" może tyle… przetransportować.

\- Jeśli to w niej zamierzałeś płacić czynsz, to lepiej zacznij się zbierać – odzywa się ozięble.

\- Wydawało mi się, że to ty nie chcesz mieszkać sam – wybucha John, zabierając ręce.

Sherlock krzywi się, bo stracił dotyk i stracił pojęcie, co robić z samym sobą i z innymi ludźmi, i także z Johnem, który nie podpada pod żadną z tych dwóch kategorii. Zaczyna znikać w nicości. Tak długo o tym marzył.

_Bo na to zasługuje, prawda? W jakimś, w żadnym, w każdym możliwym sensie. Jest nie tylko wadliwy, to tylko jeden z problemów, jest też świadomie…_

John drażni się z nim, chwytając płatek jego ucha i lekko pociągając, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. To wyrywa Sherlocka z otępienia.

John mówi.

\- …nie to miałem na myśli, krytykując decyzje twojego brata, ale obstaję przy swoim zdaniu – stwierdza. – Chcesz, żeby przez resztę życia twoimi cieniami byli uzbrojeni faceci? Mówiłem poważnie, Sherlock. Śmiertelnie poważnie. Pomogę ci i jakoś to wszystko naprawimy. Kiedy spytałem, czemu on nie wykorzystuje twoich talentów, nie miałem zamiaru…

\- Mylisz się – warczy Sherlock. – Puść moje ucho.

\- Szczerze? Myślę, że teraz słuchasz mnie uważniej. W czym się mylę?

\- Myślisz, że wiesz, dlaczego, ale nie masz pojęcia. – Głos Sherlocka ocieka jadem, a detektyw podnosi się i siada. – Ty i twój mały móżdżek. Co się w nim dzieje, miło jest nie być mną? Z pewnością, ja nawet podczas moich najlepszych dni źle znoszę bycie sobą. Myślisz, że nie odwiedzałem scen zbrodni, z którymi Moriarty był powiązany, już od pięciu lat – na przykład wtedy przy przemycie, albo podczas wymuszeń, albo przy tej sprawie z oszustwem hazardowym, albo przy praniu forsy, albo teraz jebanego zbezczeszczonego grobu – bo się boję. Wszyscy tak myślą, nie próbuj zaprzeczyć, oni wszyscy myślą, że się boję. Nawet Shinwell Johnson, który, ku mojemu przerażeniu, wydaje się znać mnie lepiej niż większość. No więc to nie dlatego. Nie zajmuję się osobiście scenami zbrodni Moriarty'ego, bo tam  _nie ma czego znaleźć_. On nie gra ze mną w grę, a przynajmniej nie w taką, którą mógłbym wygrać.

Sherlock urywa na moment i próbuje oddychać. Myśli o tych wszystkich latach, podczas których próbował zmienić prześladowania w zagadkę, i jego kanaliki łzowe zaczynają płonąć od wściekłego żalu nad zmarnowanym czasem.

\- Próbowałem – mówi nieco ciszej. John jest skupiony. Gdy detektyw usiadł, John puścił jego ucho i teraz po prostu patrzy, jego pomarszczona twarz jest napięta, a jedna dłoń oparta na sherlockowym udzie. - Tak bardzo próbowałem, próbowałem... badałem listy tak jak wczoraj, sprawdzałem nierozwiązane sprawy, w których mógł maczać palce, pojawiałem się na każdej scenie zbrodni, z którą był chociaż odlegle powiązany, i głowa, teraz  _głowa_ , spędziłem nad nią ponad godzinę i, John, nie da się znaleźć  _niczego_ , bo to nie jest gra. Oddałbym wszystko, żeby to była gra, intelektualne zadanie, coś, co mógłbym wygrać, ale tu nie ma zagadek, nie ma sekretnych znaczeń, nie ma okruszków prowadzących przez las, to tylko przemoc. To wszystko. I nie będę dłużej grał, nie gram od pięciu lat, skoro on nie chce zrobić mi nawet tej uprzejmości i być interesujący, podczas gdy grozi, że mnie wychłoszcze, obedrze ze skóry, wypieprzy albo że będzie powoli zakopywał moje ciało po pięć centymetrów na dekadę, z zastępem obserwujących mnie lekarzy, aż będę tylko głową i torsem. Jest  _nudny_. To... to zupełnie niewybaczalne, że on jest nudny. Chciałem mieć... chciałem, żeby to, czym by to nie było, miało jakieś zasady, których mógłbym przestrzegać, żebym mógł podjąć jakieś kroki. Ale nie ma. Próbowałem, nie masz pojęcia, jak próbowałem...

Sherlock przestaje mówić, gdy John gwałtownie go obejmuje.

W gruncie rzeczy, wszystko się wtedy zatrzymuje.

Wszelki ruch we wszechświecie zamiera, jakby nad Londynem przetoczył się grom, a fala uderzeniowa objęła całą kulę ziemską. Wszystko przestaje się poruszać, by zauważyć, co właśnie się wydarzyło.

Doktor jest cieplejszy i miększy niż można by się spodziewać – a spodziewać się można wielkiej miękkości i ciepła. Jego lewe ramię obejmuje Sherlocka w pasie, podczas gdy prawe oplata jego łopatki. Chwilę później okrągły podbródek Johna opiera się na lewym ramieniu Sherlocka.

\- Nie myślałem tak – mówi John miękko. Sherlock czuje, jak jego zdradziecka głowa przechyla się w bok, aż loki zderzają się z blond kosmykami Johna, i raz ociera się o głowę Johna, jakby był kotem. John wzdycha, czując ten delikatny dotyk. - To znaczy... Nie myślałem ani, że jest jak jest, ani, że się boisz. Więc przestań sądzić... No, nie myślałem żadnej z tych rzeczy. Ale prawda... to ma sens, Sherlock. To cholernie ma sens, dobra? Ten prawdziwy powód.

Sherlock odkrywa, że obie jego długie dłonie opierają się lekko o pas Johna, ledwo muskając bawełniany materiał, i zamyka oczy. Przez moment mogą tak zostać. W porządku. To bez znaczenia. John nie zamierza na niego lecieć. Wszystko między nimi się ułoży, co oznacza równie dobrze, że się nie ułoży.

\- No to co myślałeś? - mruczy Sherlock.

\- Ja? Że tamten analityk jest po prostu lepszy w obserwacji i dedukcji od ciebie.

John chichocze jeszcze zanim wypowiada kłamstwo do końca. Sherlock szczerzy się jak wariat, schyla głowę i opiera czoło o jego obojczyk. Doktor niemal natychmiast wyprostowuje się i przesuwa dłoń, która do tej pory ściskała ramię Sherlocka, by delikatnie przycisnąć ją do długiego karku. I tam już ją zostawia, lekko uciskając skórę.

\- Nie. Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem, że niepotrzebnie jesteś taki odważny i że się popisujesz czy coś, i udajesz, że to nie ma dla ciebie znaczenia.

\- Ja się popisuję?

\- Tak, ty. Popisujesz się.

\- Problem?

\- Z czym?

\- Popisuję się. Tym się zajmuję.

\- Generalnie lubię rzeczy, którymi się zajmujesz. Jak do tej pory.

Sherlock nie odpowiada, uśmiechając się do własnych kolan jak sfinks.

John odsuwa się powoli, na tyle stopniowo, że to za bardzo nie boli i ściska ostatni raz kark Sherlocka.

\- Obiecałem przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, że nie pozwolę mu cię skrzywdzić – mówi John, wpatrując się w oczy Sherlocka. - Dotrzymuję obietnic. To nie znaczy, że uważam, że mnie potrzebujesz. To nie oznacza, że myślę, że się boisz. Rozumiemy się, Panie Kolego?

Sherlock mruga długimi rzęsami, by potwierdzić. Słowa wydają mu się teraz zbyt trudne.

Usatysfakcjonowany John wstaje i zabiera swoje naczynia. Sherlock znów układa się na kanapie, tym razem przodem do pokoju. Nagle czuje się zupełnie wykończony. Za oknem zaczął padać deszcz. Cudowna przewidywalność oznacza, że ulice błyszczą, a detektyw pozwala, by nieregularny, przewidywalny, stały dźwięk przeniknął poprzez czubek jego głowy, jakby w jego włosach migotały kropelki deszczu. Wszyscy wyjący w jego głowie ludzie, głosy z dzisiejszego popołudnia na jednej linii i głosy z listów Moriarty'ego na drugiej, cichną.

Cień w kształcie Johna pojawia się ponownie. Sherlock spogląda w górę.

\- Słuchaj, jestem dość wykończony – przyznaje John. - A ty mi przeszkadzasz.

\- Śpij w moim łóżku – wzdycha Sherlock.

\- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym, Sherlock.

\- Nie, kłóciliśmy się, a ty nie słuchałeś, gdy miałem rację. To nie to samo.

\- Jestem niemal pewien, że też tam byłem. I słuchałem.

\- Jak widać, nie. Większość nocy przesypiam tu.

\- A resztę nocy?

\- Idź do mojego łóżka, wkrótce załatwimy ci własne. To tymczasowe rozwiązanie.

\- To głupota.

\- Owszem.

\- Jesteś nieracjonalny.

\- I nieruchomy.

John myśli przez chwilę.

\- Chcesz może, hm... och, pieprzyć to. Gdybyś nabrał ochoty na swoje łóżko, po prostu połóż się po drugiej stronie, dobra?

Sherlock myśli o słowie „kusiciel".

_kusicielkusicielkusicielkusi cielkusicielkusicielkusiciel kusicielkusicielkusiciel_

_kusicielkusicielkusicielkusi cielkusicielkusicielkusiciel kusicielkusicielkusiciel_

_kusicielkusicielkusicielkusi cielkusicielkusicielkusiciel kusicielkusicielkusiciel_

_kusicielkusicielkusicielkusi cielkusicielkusicielkusiciel kusicielkusicielkusiciel_

\- Chętnie tu zostanę – nalega. - Naprawdę, John. Odpocznij.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Idź sobie. Też jestem zmęczony. Przestań mnie denerwować.

Dłoń John opada miękko i mierzwi włosy Sherlocka.

\- Uparty drań – stwierdza doktor i odchodzi.

Sherlock znów zamyka oczy. Swędzi go skóra głowy. Gdzieś w tle słyszy, jak John przenosi swój śpiwór i przechodzi przez kuchnię do łazienki, zostawiając drzwi otwarte. Myje zęby. Spluwa do zlewu. Płucze czymś gardło. Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że słuchanie, jak John tworzy w mieszkaniu pozbawione znaczenia odgłosy, jest jak słuchanie deszczu, jak blokujące hałasy słuchawki. Albo nie. Więcej. Jak blokujące chaos słuchawki.

Może Sherlock zostawi morfinę na jutro. Może spróbować. Pewnie się nie uda, ale trochę wysiłku nie zaszkodzi. Sherlock usiłuje otworzyć oczy i zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego powieki są bardzo ciężkie. Ktoś zmienił mu rzęsy w kamień. Ciągle pada deszcz, staje się coraz głośniejszy, krople rozbijają się o szkło z coraz donośniejszym pluskiem. Nagle Sherlock znajduje się na małym statku, planując wielkie przygody, żeglując przez lekko bujające morza, poprzez śródziemnomorski lazur, a przecież wciąż pada, pada poprzez słońce na wodę i na srebrzyste ryby, i...

-  _Nie!_

Sherlock budzi się gwałtownie z walącym sercem.

To był prawdziwy dźwięk.

To nie była wyobraźnia.

_Kurwa._

Nie, to zdecydowanie nie fragment jego snu. Może to stwierdzić z całą pewnością, bo jest zdumiewająco trzeźwy.

Z jakiegoś powodu otula go koc. I wyłączono wszystkie światła. Jest bardzo, bardzo ciemno.

Sherlock odrzuca koc na bok i podnosi się na nagie stopy z walącym sercem, a potem przypomina sobie, kim jest.

„Wydedukuj" - mówi sobie.

_Bądź cicho._

_Myśl._

_Dlaczego ludzie nie mogą po prostu myśleć?_

_No więc myśl, geniuszu. Postój chwilę, uspokój się. Pomyśl._

Kiedy wchodzi cicho do kuchni i wyczuwa słabnący zapach pierożków i fasolki z puszki, przypomina sobie, że John tu mieszka, więc dlatego światła są wyłączone. Tak samo można wyjaśnić otulający go koc. Sherlock najprawdopodobniej zasnął. Jest zdezorientowany bo teraz ma współlokatora, a współlokatorzy mogą zmieniać ekosystem. To zupełnie naturalne. W porządku.

Kiedy wychodzi na korytarz, słyszy dźwięk przypominający zduszony jęk, dochodzący z okolic jego sypialni, a zaraz potem pięść, która uderza w poduszkę ze wściekłym „bum".

Ach.

Sherlock wraca do salonu i nie ma pojęcia, co robić.

Deszcz przestał padać. Pozostawił po sobie pustkę w mieszkaniu, podobną do bezkresnej pustyni, ośnieżonych łańcuchów górskich, zapachu rozgrzanego metalu po tym, jak kula zatacza śmiertelny łuk.

Wejście do sypialni wydaje się być beznadziejnym pomysłem, bo John najwyraźniej nienawidzi własnych koszmarów. Gdyby Sherlock był na jego miejscu, nienawidziłby ich tak samo, a nawet bardziej. Cała jego egzystencja sprowadza się do umiejętności zapamiętywania i interpretowania faktów, a gdyby nagle to własny kapryśny umysł zaczął tworzyć fakty, gdyby były produkowane jak komórki rakowe przez własny, drżący, rozpadający się, kłamliwy, wyrywający się spod kontroli mózg...

Sherlockowi jest nieco niedobrze na samą myśl. Siada w zimnym, skórzanym fotelu.

I nagle wie, co robić.

To może być zła decyzja. Niewłaściwa decyzja.

Może być irytująca, a jeśli Sherlock źle odczytał sytuację, to może nawet doprowadzić Johna do szału.

Ale z drugiej strony, John i tak powinien się dowiedzieć, na co się pisze, prawda? Nigdy nie przedyskutowali swoich dziwnych nawyków.

Kiedy Sherlock staje przed jednym z dwóch dużych okien kilka minut później, ze Stradivariusem wtulonym w szyję, nie gra dla Johna. Przynajmniej nie wprost. Gdyby John zaczął przypuszczać, że się go niańczy – a Sherlock sam często wyczuwa pobłażanie wylewające się z porów własnego brata – mógłby się wściec.

Więc Sherlock pozwala, by skrzypce same grały. Zna ten instrument na wylot, więc to łatwe – a do tego jest on innym od morfiny sposobem na odwrócenie uwagi, a morfina znów zaczyna wydawać się kusząca. Sherlockowe skrzypce nucą pod jego dotykiem spokojną melodię, bezcelową jak marzenie i równie melancholijną. A ponieważ detektyw nie próbuje w tej chwili zrobić na Johnie wrażenia ani też zagrać jakiegoś określonego utworu, pozwala, by z Chopina strumieniem trysnęła lawenda; gra jesienny deszcz uderzający o dach, ale bez  _staccato_ , zlewa krople w falujący basen; gra światło lamp opromieniające włosy Johna. Zaklina w skrzypcową muzykę każdą cudowną rzecz, o jakiej może pomyśleć. I nie ogranicza się do pięciu spokojnych sekund smutnego, słodkiego sukcesu po rozwiązaniu sprawy. Przechodzi od nich do dziecięcych spacerów w lesie z silnym towarzyszem u boku, a potem do wiedzy, że sposób, w jaki komunikują się pszczoły, nigdy do końca nie zostanie zrozumiany, więc na świecie zawsze będzie jakaś zagadka do rozwiązania. Gra o pewności, że John znajduje się w sherlockowej sypialni.

Gra na tyle długo, że koi ból w swoim własnym sercu, a wtedy skrzypce opowiadają o nagłej pieszczocie i śpiworze przesuwanym po podłodze.

Kiedy Sherlock wreszcie opuszcza rękę, odgłosy w jego sypialni zastępuje spokojna i gładka cisza.

 

\- Nawiasem mówiąc, musisz z tym skończyć – mówi John, wchodząc do ich mieszkania po południu następnego dnia.

Właśnie wrócił z porannej zmiany w klinice. W jego miodowych włosach i na czubkach butów mienią się kropelki deszczu. Sherlock nie ma zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego to ma jakieś znaczenie, ale ogromnie mu się podoba. Zastanawia się, jak pachnie deszcz uwięziony we włosach Johna, ale decyduje, że lepiej nie prosić o zgodę na sprawdzenie.

\- Mmm? - mówi, podnosząc głowę znad e-maila.

\- Hej, czy to mój laptop?

\- Nie poznajesz własnego laptopa?

\- No tak, to... Tak, poznaję, i dlatego... dlaczego używasz mojego laptopa?

\- Był bliżej.

Sherlock wypisuje ostatnie szczegóły starannego sprawozdania dla rosyjskiej policji w sprawie grupy przestępczej Trepowa, upewniając się, że nie zapomniał załączyć ważnych zdjęć, które znalazł po godzinnym przeszukiwaniu Flickra ( _nieznośne, dlaczego tak zwani mistrzowie intryg kryminalnych nie mogą się nauczyć, że nie wolno pozwalać swoim kochankom na pokaz robić zdjęć, a potem rozpowszechniać ich w całym internecie na niezabezpieczonych profilach, nie żebym nie mógł się dostać na zabezpieczony profil, jak trudne może być wydedukowanie hasła kobiety o imieniu Bunny, ale chodzi o pewne zasady_ ) i klika „Wyślij". Spogląda na Johna, który stoi teraz przy nim, przed kuchennym stołem, z rękami opartymi na biodrach.

\- Sherlock, twój laptop jest  _tutaj_  – mówi John, wskazując pół metra dalej, na drugą stronę stołu.

\- No widzisz? Był bliżej – powtarza Sherlock.

\- Mój jest chroniony hasłem.

-  _Był_. Teraz zostawiłem go bez hasła, będzie prościej.

\- Ach, jasne. Rozumiem, że to się będzie zdarzać częściej?

Sherlock mruga.

\- Jesteś trochę dziwny, wiesz? - pyta przyjaźnie John.

Sherlock uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Z czym muszę skończyć?

\- Co?

\- Kiedy wszedłeś, mówiłeś, że z czymś muszę skończyć. Z czym?

\- A, jasne. - John przyciąga krzesło i siada prostopadle do Sherlocka, ocierając dłonie o swoje szare spodnie. - Musisz skończyć z nagłym prezentowaniem nowych talentów, które wprawiają w stupor twojego współlokatora. To nie  _fair_. Bo to byłeś ty, prawda? W nocy? Paganini nie wpadł do nas na herbatę i plotki? Bo to było... dość niesamowite.

\- Och – wzdycha Sherlock. - A więc podobało ci się. To... dobrze. Nigdy nie spytałem, co myślisz o skrzypcach. Nie pomyślałem o tym.

\- Dobra gra na skrzypcach to dar od Boga.

„Jakie doskonałe wyrażenie, też tak myślę o tej sytuacji" - myśli Sherlock, a jego uszy lekko różowieją. John siedzi obok z szerokim uśmiechem, drapiąc się po potylicy. Ma uniesione brwi, jakby dzielili jakiś sekret. Może dzielą. Sherlock ma taką desperacką nadzieję.

\- To był dobry moment na koncert – mówi John znacząco.

\- Och?

\- Tak, tak.

\- Dobrze.

\- Wiesz, oczywiście, dlaczego. Ty wiesz wszystko.

\- Wiem, że trudno jest znaleźć współlokatora, któremu nie przeszkadza gra na skrzypcach w środku nocy.

John chichocze i opiera łokcie na kolanach.

\- Co dziś robimy, geniuszu?

\- A co chciałbyś robić?

\- No nie wiem. Rozwiązać sprawę jakiejś zbrodni, a potem iść z tobą na piwo?

Sherlock powstrzymuje maniacki, zachwycony wyszczerz.

\- Pozwól, że zapoznam cię z pewną sytuacją. Oto kobieta, która została zatrudniona jako niania w Hampshire przez parę z małym synkiem – odpowiada wolno Sherlock, celebrując chwilę. Otwiera e-mail, który dostał na „Sztukę Dedukcji" i przesuwa laptop, by John mógł go przeczytać. - Zaproponowano jej wynagrodzenie, które, jak wykazuje moje śledztwo, jest dwa razy wyższe niż standardowa zapłata za opiekę nad jednym dzieckiem, oraz pokój i wyżywienie. Był tylko jeden warunek. Przed wyjazdem z Londynu miała iść do konkretnego fryzjera i ufarbować sobie włosy na bardzo konkretny odcień jaskrawego niebieskiego i przyciąć je blisko skóry.

Oczy Johna przesuwają się po tekście. Zamiera.

\- Violet Hunter. Może ojciec ma jakiś fetysz? Niepokojące.

\- Tak też pomyślałem.

\- Nie zgodziła się?

\- Dopełniła warunków umowy dwa tygodnie temu – Sherlock otwiera kolejną kartę przeglądarki. To profil Violet Hunter na Facebooku. Na zdjęciu widać krzywo uśmiechniętą młodą kobietę z krótkimi, jaskrawoniebieskimi włosami.

\- Raczej bym się nie zgodził, żeby moja siostra podjęła taką pracę. Nie, żeby Harry mnie słuchała.

\- Panna Hunter poprosiła nas, żebyśmy się z nią spotkali w Hampshire. Sprawa nabiera rumieńców.

\- Poprosiła  _nas_?

Sherlock przechyla głowę i marszczy brwi. Z trudem jest w stanie ukryć, że czuje się, jakby miał wyfrunąć z krzesła.

\- A co z Moriartym? - dopytuje się John.

Sherlock wyciąga swój telefon i otwiera wiadomość, po czym pokazuje ją Johnowi.

_James Moriarty został przeniesiony do izolatki o najwyższym standardzie bezpieczeństwa na czas trwania procesu. MH_

\- Hip hip hura – mówi wesoło John.

\- Przewiń ekran – nakazuje Sherlock, wystawiając podbródek.

_Na straży całą dobę stoi trójka ciężko uzbrojonych ochroniarzy, u których stwierdzono osobowość aspołeczną. MH_

\- Proces ma się odbyć za dwa tygodnie – stwierdza Sherlock niewinnie. - Najprawdopodobniej do tego czasu nie ma się czym martwić.

Przez chwilę milczą, patrząc na siebie. John oddaje komórkę Sherlockowi, a ten zablokowuje ją i wkłada do kieszeni. Zamyka johnowego laptopa. Ściąga w dół podwinięte białe mankiety koszuli. John zakłada nogę na nogę i obdarza go genialnym, roziskrzonym spojrzeniem niebieskich oczy. Cisza przeciąga się, aż w końcu obaj mężczyźni uśmiechają się do siebie szeroko. Są niczym urzędy pocztowe z jakiegoś wiktoriańskiego kryminału, gdzie w przyćmionym świetle gazowych lamp po bruku przejeżdżają dorożki, a Londyn spowity jest gęstym obłokiem mgły; jakby łączył ich drut telegraficzny, wysyłający w obie strony krótkie elektryczne sygnały.

\- Pojedziesz ze mną do Hampshire? - pyta Sherlock bez tchu.

\- O Boże, tak – odpowiada John i wstaje.


	9. Chapter 9

  **Rozdział 9**

Podróż pociągiem do Hampshire mija pod znakiem zabudowanych równin, skąpanych w słońcu pól, biurowych parkingów i stacji benzynowych, szerokich połaci asfaltu zapełnionych samochodami na gaz oraz pagórków w okolicach Aldershot i szaro-czerwonych dachów starych gospodarstw tonących w zieleni. John siedzi naprzeciwko Sherlocka i wygląda przez okno. Jego ciemnoniebieskie oczy błyszczą, gdy ogląda uciekające krajobrazy. Uśmiecha się lekko i nieobecnie. Sherlock nareszcie, _nareszcie_ widzi kolor jego oczu w blasku słońca - mają dokładnie taki odcień zielonkawego kobaltu, jak przypuszczał. Sherlock udaje, że czyta gazetę, a w głowie odznacza kolejny punkt z listy Rzeczy, Których Trzeba Się Dowiedzieć o Johnie Przed Śmiercią. Zaczyna wierzyć, że naprawdę może zrobić duże postępy z tą listą. Ostatecznie bardzo szybko się uczy.

\- Cudne, co?

\- Hmmm?

\- No, te małe, senne wioski. Ludzie sobie żyją i nigdy nie wyjeżdżają z ziemi swoich przodków. To miłe.

\- To przerażające.

\- To... wybacz, czy ty właśnie użyłeś słowa „przerażające"?

Sherlock odkłada gazetę i pochyla się do przodu. Palce jego dłoni stykają się.

\- Tereny wiejskie zawsze mnie nieco przerażały. Jak sądzę, miejsca takie jak Londyn, gdzie prywatność trzeba sobie wywalczyć, są bezpieczniejsze. Weź pod uwagę bezkarność, z jaką można tu popełniać zbrodnie. Jak często słyszałeś o przemocy, seksskandalach, wykorzystywaniu dzieci i tak dalej, we wsiach takich jak te? To się zdarza nieustannie. Dziewczyna rodzi dziecko własnego ojca, inne dziecko umiera zagłodzone, ktoś... och, daj spokój, oglądasz telewizję. Wiesz, że mam rację. Gęstość zaludnienia w Londynie sprawia, że, na przykład, ukrycie uprowadzonej dla seksu Ukrainki jest o wiele trudniejsze. Pomyśl o potencjalnym okrucieństwie, które może mieć miejsce w takich zaściankowych społeczeństwach, gdzie zawsze woli się coś ukryć niż upublicznić.

Sherlock nie wspomina o liście od Moriarty'ego, który otrzymał w wieku siedemnastu lat, ale myśli o nim.

_Tyle rozmyślałem o miejscu, gdzie spędzimy naszą wspólną wieczność. Och nie, mój słodki cukiereczku, nie o piekle, w którym spotkamy się po śmierci, ale o tym, co będzie wcześniej. Powinienem cię trzymać w opuszczonym magazynie na pustkowiu czy raczej w klatce w stodole w podupadłej wiejskiej posiadłości? Chyba się ze mną zgodzisz – nie ma romansu bez odpowiedniej atmosfery. Moglibyśmy spędzać zimy w nieużywanej chłodni na mięso, a lato na łodzi, gdzie zamknąłbym cię pod pokładem. Musiałbym przynosić ci absolutnie wszystko. Masz ochotę? Kiedy będziemy już starzy, a ty zapomnisz, że na świecie istniało coś poza mną, kiedy nie będziesz mógł przypomnieć sobie niczego, co nie ma związku z nami dwoma, wolałbyś jakieś odległe przedmieścia Colchesteru czy też może dźwiękoszczelny loch nad morzem w Hindhead?_

Po ciele Sherlocka, wbrew jego woli, przebiega dreszcz. John jeszcze przed chwilą był zakłopotany i już nawet nieco podirytowany, ale na widok drżenia ramion Sherlocka jego wyraz twarzy się zmienia. Teraz już nie jest zmieszany. Jest zły. Zaciska usta w stalową linię i krzyżuje ramiona na piersi.

\- Nie. - Kręci głową. - To się nie wydarzy.

Sherlock zamiera.

\- Co...

\- Uczę się obserwacji i dedukcji, świetna zabawa. To. Się. Tobie. Nie. Wydarzy. Po prostu ciesz się widokami, dobra?

Zażenowany Sherlock szybko robi minę pełną udręki i znów chwyta gazetę. Odbicie Johna w oknie wagonu tylko się uśmiecha i potrząsa jasną głową z pobłażaniem. Sherlock zaszywa się w bezpiecznej fortecy gazety. Jest wściekły. Naprawdę nie jest człowiekiem, którego łatwo przejrzeć. Naprawdę. A raczej, nie jest dla nikogo, oprócz Johna. To doprowadza go do szału. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, jest to też niebezpiecznie.

„Cudownie, dla całej ludzkości jesteś zamkniętą księgą, a dla jednej jedynej osoby, przy której powinieneś się pilnować, cholernym jaskrawym neonem z dzwoneczkami i muzyczką" - myśli Sherlock, nie koncentrując się na artykule o Davidzie Cameronie. – „Kurwa, Holmes, ogarnij się."

Z Violet Hunter spotykają się w kawiarni. Jej jaskrawoniebieskie włosy naprawdę robią wrażenie - są błyszczące i gęste, i sprawiają, że wygląda jak niechlujna punkówa. Jednak poza tym dziewczyna ma na sobie luźną bluzkę z guzikami, ciężkie buty i wąskie jeansy, i wygląda zupełnie normalnie. Pomijając drobny fakt, że jest przerażona.

\- Miał pan rację, fantastycznie się tu bawię - mówi Violet cicho, mieszając bez potrzeby kawę. - Każdego cholernego dnia chodzę z panem Ruscastle do tej kawiarni, a on kupuje mi lunch i zawsze siadamy z przodu, przy oknach, nie z tyłu, a tam są wygodne fotele i puzzle, i gry planszowe, i cała reszta barachła. On opowiada mi dowcipy. Jezu, są najgorsze na świecie, ale zupełnie zabawne. I mam tylko tu siedzieć, pić kawę, śmiać się jak czubek, po czym wracamy do domu. Codziennie.

\- I on z nikim się w tym czasie nie kontaktuje? - pyta Sherlock. - Nie odkłada widelca albo noża w dziwny sposób, nie wita się z tym samym sąsiadem? Nic z tych rzeczy?

\- Nie, nie. Tylko... no wiecie. Zakonnica wsiada do zupełnie pustego autobusu i mówi do kierowcy: „Co za tragedia. Jestem śmiertelnie chora, a chcę przed śmiercią uprawiać seks. Ale muszę zachować dziewictwo, więc tylko anal, i nie wolno popełnić mi cudzołóstwa, więc muszę znaleźć kawalera. Czy możesz spełnić moje marzenie?" Kierowca mówi, że jasne i pieprzy ją w dupę. Ale po sprawie czuje się winny, więc mówi: „Wybacz, kotku, skłamałem - mam żonę i troje dzieci." „Spoko, stary" - odpowiada zakonnica. - „Nie tylko ty skłamałeś. Idę na bal kostiumowy. Mam na imię Jacob, a ty?"

Sherlock wbija w nią wzrok bez wyrazu. John chichocze pod nosem. Detektyw rzuca mu ostre spojrzenie i chichot ustaje.

\- No co? - protestuje John. - Od wieków tego nie słyszałem.

Sherlock wywraca oczami najwymowniej jak potrafi.

\- O, ale czasem, kiedy siedzę tu z Ruscastle'em, na ulicy pojawia się jakiś facet, zawsze o tej samej godzinie. Tylko zagląda przez okno, gdy przechodzi, ale zawsze zwalnia kroku. I to zawsze jeden, konkretny facet. A to jeszcze nie wszystko. W domu jest całe skrzydło, do którego nie wolno mi wchodzić - dodaje Violet zduszonym szeptem. - Zajebiście straszne. Jak z opowieści o duchach albo z koreańskiego horroru. Nienormalne. Po prostu. I nie uwierzycie, co znalazłam w komodzie z pościelą. _Nie uwierzycie_. Padniecie. Coś strasznego. Nie mogę nawet na to patrzeć.

\- Na co? - przerywa niecierpliwie Sherlock.

Violet Hunter sięga do torebki i wyciąga długi pukiel jaskrawoniebieskich włosów w plastikowej torebce. Jeszcze przed jej otworzeniem i wyjęciem czegoś, co wygląda jak kawałek bardzo dziwnej peruki, Sherlock wie, że to ludzkie włosy. Kolor jest nietypowy, ale to oczywiście naturalny kosmyk. W identycznym odcieniu jak obecnie włosy Violet. Pukiel leży na stole i błyszczy jak antyczny artefakt.

Po chwili Sherlock dostrzega, że końcówki, te nierozdwojone, są dość tępe, jakby ucięto je podczas jakiejś choroby, a nie ładnie przystrzyżone u fryzjera.

\- Och! - gwałtownie w zrozumieniu wciąga powietrze. - Sprytne. _Sprytne_.

\- Co? - wykrzykują jednocześnie John i Violet.

Uwolnienie uwięzionej Alice Ruscastle z prywatnej posiadłości jej rodziny okazuje się mniej skomplikowane niż Sherlock przypuszczał, bo jej bardzo zdeterminowany narzeczony już wysadził bramy i wyciągnął ją z niewoli. Pozostaje jeszcze drobna kwestia na wpół zagłodzonego psa, którego pan domu nasyła na nich, gdy orientuje się, że jego plany w stylu „przynęta z zamianą" zostały pokrzyżowane.

\- Mam was! - krzyczy w korytarzu Ruscastle, gdy znajduje Sherlocka, Johna i Violet po tym, jak włamali się do zakazanego skrzydła domu i odkryli, że zaginiona kobieta zniknęła już stamtąd. - Nie wyjdziecie stąd żywi!

\- Kurwa mać, poszedł spuścić psa - syczy Violet i robi się bardzo blada.

Sherlock już biegnie do ogrodu i zatrzymuje się, by zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi, gdy pojawia się John. Oblizuje wąskie wargi, wyciąga pistolet z kurtki i nie czeka na Sherlocka. Szybkim krokiem kieruje się w stronę, z której słychać dźwięczący łańcuch i dzwoniące o siebie klucze - gdzieś za domem, poza ich polem widzenia, w boksie oddalonym od willi o jakieś 50 metrów, siedzi zamknięty pies.

Dzwonienie zostaje zagłuszone przez szczekanie, warczenie, a wkrótce potem - przez męski wrzask.

John zaczyna biec, a Sherlock podąża za nim, powiewając połami płaszcza. Biegną za posiadłość, gdzie Ruscastle'a właśnie atakuje jego własny pies. To wielki, zagłodzony brytan. Sherlock podejrzewa, że właściciel traktował go nie lepiej niż własną córkę. Sherlocka bardzo niepokoi stan psa, niepokoi go też Ruscastle, zamykający córkę w wieży z kości słoniowej i cieszący się całkowitą swobodą działania. Pies ewidentnie ma powody do wściekłości - wystające żebra i widoczne na grzbiecie blizny po bacie mówią same za siebie - a teraz zatapia kły w gardle właściciela, który miota się i krzyczy.

John podchodzi na pół metra, po czym strzela zwierzęciu w łeb. Krew tryska dookoła, a biednym psem miotają śmiertelne drgawki, podczas gdy jego żółte zęby wciąż tkwią w szyi Ruscastle'a. Z gardła na ziemię wolno ścieka krew. John wciska pistolet w kieszeń spodni, klęka szybko przy umierającym mężczyźnie i trupie psa, któremu widać pół czaszki. Brakuje mu lewego oka, a jego istota szara rozlewa się na ziemię. Doktor obiema rękami chwyta szczęki zwierzęcia. Ich rozwarcie zajmuje mu chwilę. Dłonie Johna, całe uwalane krwią, wyciągają wełniany szalik, który miał na sobie Ruscastle, spod jego ciała. Doktor składa materiał w rodzaj grubego okładu, kciukiem przytrzymuje rany skomlącego mężczyzny i próbuje powstrzymać krwotok. Cały czas jest taki mały i taki zupełnie zrelaksowany, jakby był jądrem atomu albo centrum grawitacji, albo okiem cyklonu.

\- Chyba przeżyje. Sukinsyn - stwierdza i spogląda w górę, na Sherlocka, który pochyla się nad nim. - W sumie trochę szkoda.

\- Miałem rację co do wsi - dyszy Sherlock z niewyraźnym uśmiechem.

John uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Oho, tra-la-la, Sherlock miał co do czegoś rację, uderzcie w dzwony, wystrzelcie kanonadę, wypolerujcie mundury i przygotujcie szable. Chciałbyś ciasteczko za każdym razem, kiedy masz co do czegoś rację? Na świecie _nie zostałoby ani jedno ciasteczko_. Bądź kochany, zadzwoń na pogotowie. Mam zajęte ręce.

Sherlock odwraca się, odchodzi kilka kroków, próbuje uspokoić oddech, a potem wybiera numer.

„A pięć minut temu sądziłeś, że jesteś szaleńczo zakochany w Johnie Watsonie" - myśli.

Kiedy słyszy sygnał, zerka na Johna, który wydaje się nucić do Ruscastle'a:

\- Zamknij się, dupku jebany, próbuję opatrzyć twoje rany.

Serce Sherlocka wytryskuje krew, topi w niej jego klatkę piersiową; detektyw czuje, jak serce go _boli_. Musi być takim samym stanie jak szyja Ruscastle'a.

Kiedy ktoś odbiera, Sherlock dochodzi do wniosku, że nie miał pojęcia, jak to jest: być zakochanym w Johnie Watsonie. Aż do teraz.

 

Następne dwa tygodnie mijają im podobnie. Rozwiązują sprawy morderstw i rabunków, i porwań, i oszustw. Czasem razem z Lestrade'em, czasem z Dimmockiem, a czasem sami.

A jednak nigdy nie są _sami_ , jak stwierdza Sherlock na dwa dni przed planowanym pierwszym przesłuchaniem Moriarty'ego. Nawet kiedy John jest w klinice, a Sherlock zwija się w kłębek z książką na łóżku pachnącym Johnem. John w klinice i tak jest Johnem z Sherlockiem, bo Sherlock wysyła mu SMS-y z chłodnymi obserwacjami dotyczącymi idiotów, którzy komentują oba ich blogi. John odpowiada mało przekonującymi poleceniami, by się zamknął, i pytaniami, co chciałby na obiad. Są razem nawet wtedy, kiedy nie są razem. Sherlock sypia na kanapie z uporem, który zaczyna niepokoić jego kolegę, ale _och_ , warto. Warto dla tych godzin, które John spędza w pracy, a które wypełnione są jego zapachem emanującym z zaścielonego po wojskowemu łóżka Sherlocka, i dla małych dawek kokainy. Są na tyle niewielkie, że kiedy John wraca z pracy, nie zauważa, że Sherlock coś brał. Nie wolno pozwolić, by John zwrócił na nie uwagę, więc Sherlock jest ostrożny.

Bo warto być ostrożnym, warto chronić swe sekrety w zamian za to, jak mieszkanie się zmieniło – ożywiło – wraz z obecnością Johna. 221B wygląda teraz bardziej jak pałac umysłu Sherlocka niż jak zwykłe pomieszczenie. Każdy kąt przywołuje wspomnienia i skojarzenia, jaskrawo zadrukowana gazeta przypomina anegdoty i pojedyncze uśmiechy, podobnie jak lustro i czaszka na ścianie, i słuchawki. W podłodze zakodowano wszelkie informacje, podobne całym encyklopediom tkwiącym w pałacu w głowie Sherlocka. Tyle, że 221B jest studium Johna.

Życie – pomijając kwestię najprawdopodobniej nieuniknionego spotkania z Moriartym i ignorowane, regularne, suche informacje od Mycrofta o przygotowaniach do procesu – jest idealne.

I właśnie wtedy John prawie umiera.

Znajdują się na małym stateczku. Holenderska łódź nazywa się Friesland i tkwi w suchym doku przy Tamizie. To dość nędzny statek towarowy czekający na remont. Wszystko to, samo w sobie, zupełnie nikomu nie przeszkadza. W przeciwieństwie do faktu, że mechanika nawaliła w kilka godzin po tym, jak załoga przyjęła na pokład wielki ładunek narkotyków oraz broń, które raczej już nie dopłyną do Władywostoku. Poza tym łodzi pilnują faceci, którzy bardzo lubią zabijać.

Sherlocka zastraszano już wcześniej i wie wystarczająco dużo o prawie międzynarodowym, by być ostrożnym. Jest więc tam też Lestrade oraz siła mężczyzn i kobiet z wydziału narkotykowego, a także z władz portowych. Potyczka się skończyła, a większość facetów o ponurych twarzach zatrzymano, więc nie dzieje się nic ciekawego. Poza spektakularną liczbą udanych aresztowań i znalezieniem dzikich ilości nielegalnego towaru.

Sherlock stoi na pokładzie z Johnem u boku, odstawiając swój popisowy numer: Jak Ja Na To Wpadłem oraz Wszyscy Jesteście Kretynami. Wtedy to przysadzisty przemytnik z tatuażami na twarzy i zdesperowaną miną (Sherlock przez ułamek sekundy przed tym, gdy już w ogóle nie jest w stanie myśleć, myśli, że facet wygląda, jakby wolał skazanie za brytyjską zbrodnię na brytyjskiej ziemi niż zostanie odesłanym do Rosji bez skarbu) wyrywa się policjantowi, który skuwa go kajdankami - a teraz grozi, że strzeli - i popycha Johna, tak, że ten spada poprzez burtę statku do suchego doku.

Tego, co było potem, Sherlock niemal nie pamięta. A jego pamięć jest z reguły bez zarzutu.

Zbiega po trapie z imieniem Johna na ustach, podczas gdy czworo policjantów powala przemytnika, a Lestrade krzyczy coś za nim.

Potyka się na stopniach małego doku, ślizga się po rozlanej benzynie.

Pada na kolana na dnie, na mokrym drewnie, obok miejsca, gdzie John uderzył w wielką, przeładowaną beczkę pełną porąbanego drewna, na wierzchu której leży zabłocona płachta, a potem osunął się na ziemię, na plecy.

Oczy Johna są zamknięte. Doktor nie rusza się.

Sherlock w tej chwili nie myśli, więc potem nie przypomni sobie, co myślał. Ale kilka długich chwil opiera dłonie po obu stronach małego, wykręconego ciała Johna i tylko patrzy, czując, że zaraz utonie w swoim strachu. Potem kładzie jedną dłoń na policzku Johna, a drugą sprawdza puls na szyi.

Serce Johna bije, ale nie czuć oddechu.

\- John – jęczy Sherlock. - John. Och, Boże, John. Błagam.

Już ma się pochylić i wypełnić własnym powietrzem nieruchome płuca Johna – pieprzyć możliwość uszkodzenia kręgosłupa – kiedy doktor ostrożnie porusza głową i mruga, a potem otwiera oczy i spogląda nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Krzywi się, po czym gwałtownie wciąga powietrze.

\- Och, dziękuję. Błagam, niech nic ci nie będzie. Powiedz mi, że nic ci nie jest – powtarza Sherlock wciąż od nowa. Jego dłonie tkwią teraz we włosach Johna, które są takie miękkie (jakie te ciemnoblond kosmyki są miękkie) i delikatnie sprawdza delikatne kości, które uchroniły mózg, usiłując nie zmieniać położenia kręgosłupa. - John, nie ruszaj głową, spadłeś z prawie pięciu i pół metra. John. Nic ci nie jest? Gdzie jesteś ranny? Błagam, _na litość boską, powiedz, że nic ci nie jest_.

John kaszle gwałtownie i zdaje się odzyskiwać świadomość. Wygląda jednak bardzo źle, leży jak ptak, którego ktoś zestrzelił z nieba na piaszczysty, śmierdzący wilgocią dok. Jego oczy _drobne delikatne cenne rzeczy oczy czaszki serca kości płuca_ wreszcie odnajdują twarz Sherlocka.

\- Och, _ja jebię_ – jęczy. - Skurwysyn. - Usiłuje unieść głowę.

\- Nie nie nie! - wykrzykuje Sherlock, pochylając się i zamykając klatkę swych dłoni czołem. Teraz ma czaszkę Johna _delikatną czaszkę_ , którą można _skruszyć stłuc zmiażdżyć_ , uwięzioną między dwiema dłońmi a jednym czołem i to powinno załatwić sprawę. Będzie pudełkiem dla małej, idealnej głowy Johna, będzie fortecą, będzie cholerną barykadą. - Możesz mieć uszkodzony kręgosłup, powiedz mi, na miłość boską, że nie masz uszkodzonego kręgosłupa. Ja bym... niech nic ci nie będzie, proszę, niech nic ci nie będzie. Zastanów się spokojnie, nie ruszaj się. Gdzie cię boli?

\- Jezu, Sherlock, _gdzie mnie nie boli_ , nic mi nie jest. - Ciepłe dłonie Johna zaciskają się na jego ramionach, a Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że ma mokre oczy. - Hej, zobacz, co umiem.

Uderza go kolanem.

\- Aaaaaauł, auł, auł, kurwa – syczy. - Taaa, te siniaki będą królami wszystkich siniaków. Sherlock. Uderzyłem w beczkę bokiem, to jakieś półtora metra spadania mniej.

\- Nie ruszałeś się – odpowiada Sherlock, a jego głos drży. - Nie ruszałeś się, nie oddychałeś, _widziałem_. Przestań kłamać. _Powiedz mi_.

\- Dobra – mówi John trochę łagodniej. - Mam wielkiego siniaka, być może złamałem żebro z lewej strony, zadrapałem łokieć, może trochę skręciłem kostkę, a kiedy uderzyłem w ziemię, straciłem dech. I trochę walnąłem się w głowę. Boli, ale chyba nie ma nawet wstrząśnienia mózgu, skończy się na wielkim guzie. Byłem ogłuszony, Sherlock, rozumiesz? Wyglądało kiepsko, ale nie jest kiepsko. To nic poważnego. Mógłbyś może puścić moją głowę?

Teraz sam Sherlock nie może oddychać. Odsuwa się odrobinę. Patrzy w górę, w wytatuowaną twarz przemytnika, którego właśnie czterech policjantów niezbyt delikatnie sprowadza po trapie. Wzbiera w nim wściekłość tak wielka, że zdolna zupełnie zresetować mu umysł i nagle wrzeszczy:

\- Zamordowałbym cię _z zimną krwią_. Słyszysz mnie? Gdybyś złamał temu człowiekowi kark, chwyciłbym najbliższy pistolet najbliższego policjanta i zastrzeliłbym cię jak pierdolonego psa, słyszysz?!

Oczy przemytnika rozszerzają się. Tak jak oczy pracowników Yardu, którzy – Sherlock właśnie zdaje sobie z tego sprawę – otaczają ich teraz na dole doku.

Odciągają szmuglera z jego pola widzenia.

Lestrade schodzi do nich i zatrzymuje się na schodach. Jego usta otwierają się i poruszają. Sherlock podejrzewa, że Lestrade coś do niego mówi. Nie ma pewności, już co do niczego nie ma pewności. Twarz inspektora jest blada, w kącikach jego oczu pojawiają się łagodne zmarszczki, a wiatr mierzwi jego srebrne włosy. Kiedy schodzi na dół, siada na schodku, zwiesza ramiona w wiatrówce i nagle jest dokładnie wzrostu Sherlocka, który wciąż klęczy z twarzą Johna w dłoniach. Lestrade wciąż coś mówi, tym razem nieco głośniej.

Sherlock nie słyszy ani słowa.

\- Sherlock, pozwól mi usiąść, dobra? - prosi John.

Sherlock kuca na piętach i zamyka oczy. Cały się trzęsie. Obejmuje dłońmi swoje żebra i zaciska zęby. Zaciska też dłonie w pięści, dłonie, które przed chwilą ujmowały johnową _żywą piękną_ czaszkę, którą można _zabić rozwalić zniszczyć_ , a teraz już go nie dotykają. Myśli, że zaraz się porzyga. Czuje, że John podnosi się i siada przed nim, ale nie widzi go. Nagle pojawia się dłoń, która delikatnie wyciera mu z policzka coś mokrego. To dłoń Johna. Więc Johnowi naprawdę nic nie jest. To dobrze. Sherlock przełyka ślinę, a jego żołądek się wykręca.

\- Hej. - Głos Johna jest ochrypły, jakby nie używał go od dłuższego czasu. - Ty absolutnie idealny obłąkańcu. Hej. Nic mi nie jest. Spójrz na mnie.

Sherlock jest posłuszny.

Twarz Johna pełna jest zmartwienia i czułości, jego czoło marszczy się, a oczy mrużą po obu stronach jego _pięknego delikatnego_ zadartego nosa, który można _rozbić roztrzaskać_.

Do Sherlocka bardzo powoli zaczyna docierać, co się właśnie stało.

Czując przypływ paniki, spogląda na Lestrade'a, wciąż poruszającego ustami bez żadnego dźwięku, jakby ktoś wyłączył fonię.

\- Sherlock, trochę mnie przerażasz – mówi John. - Możesz wziąć głęboki oddech? Wydech ustami i wdech... Sherlock? Cholera, nie, daj spo... _Sherlock_!

Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, kiedy mruga, by usunąć wilgoć z oczu i ucieka, w górę, w górę, w górę, po schodach suchego doku – John jest zbyt powolny i zbyt obolały, by za nim podążyć – że Lestrade też go woła. Tak jak kilku innych policjantów i detektywów. Chyba, że po prostu poruszają bez powodu ustami. Sherlock nie zawraca sobie nimi głowy.

Kiedy dociera na powierzchnię, biegnie w stronę drogi, byle dalej od tej strasznej łodzi i kolegi, który właśnie popatrzył mu w oczy i nie mógł w nich zobaczyć niczego poza niemożliwą, tragiczną, głupią i nieśmiertelną miłością.

 

Gdy John dociera do domu, w mieszkaniu nie palą się światła. Sherlock miał wiele powodów, by tak było. John długo nie wracał, pewnie zdążył wpaść do szpitala na prześwietlenie i na sprawdzenie, czy nie ma wewnętrznych obrażeń, ale raczej nie złożył zeznań na komisariacie, co oznacza, że się martwił. Sherlock mruga, gdy jego współlokator zapala lampę. Światło pada na szklaną buteleczkę, opaskę uciskową i strzykawkę, leżące na stoliku do kawy. Sherlock siedzi na kanapie z podciągniętymi nogami i stopami przekrzywionymi na bok, a opuszki jego palców są zetknięte na wysokości ust. Ma na sobie bawełniane spodnie od piżamy ze ściągaczem i luźny t-shirt. Zmył krew z ramienia, by John nie musiał na nią patrzeć, bo wie, że ten widok sprawia mu ból. Ślad jest jednak nadal widoczny.

\- No nie mów... - John urywa. Ostrożnie zdejmuje z siebie kurtkę. Wydaje się tak wyczerpany i smutny, jak wściekły. - Pieprz się, palancie. _Jezu_ , fantastycznie, no. Morfina czy kokaina?

\- Morfina – mamrocze Sherlock, nie patrząc na Johna. - Morfina jest na zapominanie. Spakowałem twoje rzeczy.

\- Spako... _co_?

\- Spakowałem twoje rzeczy, może cię tu nie być za pięć minut, nie mogłem tylko znaleźć twojego orderu. Pewnie znowu schowałeś go po tym, jak znalazłem go w twoich przyrządach do golenia.  
Długa cisza. John podchodzi bliżej. Oto mały cień rzucany przez wielkiego człowieka.

Sherlock nie odrywa wzroku od swoich przyrządów narkotykowych.

\- Przykro mi, że niemal straciłeś życie, angażując się w przebieg kariery, która nie jest twoją karierą, ale to już się nie powtórzy, sam widzisz, nie powinieneś był zostawać, i miałeś rację, jestem narkomanem. Nie ma możliwości, żebyś chciał mieszkać z narkomanem, a ja ćpałem cały czas, kiedy ze mną mieszkałeś. To ze względu na mój umysł. Równowaga mojego umysłu jest kluczowa dla mojej profesji, a mój umysł nie... nie działa, kiedy pojawiają się jakieś zewnętrzne zakłócenia, jakieś białe hałasy. Na przykład niepokój, czy podczas nalotu narkotykowego kolega nie odniósł przypadkowo jakichś obrażeń. Sam rozumiesz, skutki prawne i konsekwencje dla kariery... Nie mogę się zajmować głupotami. Najlepiej dla wszystkich zaangażowanych będzie więc zakończyć to teraz.

\- Sherlock, czy ty nadal jesteś na pieprzonym haju?

Detektyw zerka na Johna, który wygląda, jakby od poranka postarzał się o całe dziesięciolecia.

\- Nie. Chciałem być trzeźwy, kiedy będę cię żegnał. Cieszę się, że tak dokładnie wyliczyłem czas twojej wizyty na pogotowiu. Wszystko dobrze?

John krzywi się.

\- Na tyle dobrze, że zaraz dam ci w mordę. Gigantyczny krwiak, wszystkie żebra całe, spuchnięta kostka i guz na głowie. Zrozum to, Sherlock, wszystko ze mną _w porządku_. A z ciebie jest bardzo kiepski kłamca.

\- Jak śmiesz oskarżać mnie o kłamstwo? - syczy Sherlock zimno.

\- Po pierwsze, dlatego, że musisz być na haju, jeśli myślisz, że się wyprowadzę. Z Baker Street mam blisko do kliniki, a to mieszkanie jest świetne. _Wygodne_. Zostaję. Po drugie, bo nie zażywasz narkotyków, by naprawiło się to, co masz w głowie.

\- Bardzoś przenikliwy. Więc sugerujesz, że co ma mi się naprawić, śledziona? - parska detektyw.

John stuka się dwoma palcami w klatkę piersiową na wysokości serca i wymownie patrzy na Sherlocka.

Który z kolei jest zdeterminowany, by tego nie zrozumieć, bo nie może, _po prostu nie może_ , więc zamyka oczy.

Przez chwilę panuje cisza. Sherlock myśli o uchwycie Johna na pistolecie, o lekkości jego kroku, o słońcu w jego włosach; o tym, jak nieruchomy był John w tym doku; o tym, że John musi odejść. Tej nocy. Alternatywa jest nie do zniesienia.

\- Te, cud-chłopcze, jeszcze nie skończyliśmy tej rozmowy.

Sherlock odkrywa, że John nadal się na niego gapi. I to w sposób inny niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. A myślał, że zapamiętał już wszystkie sposoby.

\- Próbuję ci powiedzieć, że jestem debilem – mówi John łagodnie.

\- W zasadzie każdy jest – prycha Sherlock. - Żaden z ciebie wyjątek.

\- Sherlock. - John urywa, a potem pochyla się w ten swój cudownie spokojny sposób, a serce Sherlocka zaciska się. - Chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć?

Sherlock kręci głową. Nie może, _nie może_ powiedzieć na głos tego, co John chce usłyszeć. Gdyby John wiedziałby z całą pewnością, że Sherlock go kocha, gdyby ta świadomość tkwiła między nimi jak przedmiot sekcji z rozciętą klatką piersiową, to John zapragnąłby intymności, co doprowadziłoby do tego, że zacząłby pragnąć Sherlocka, co doprowadziłoby do rozczarowania, kiedy Sherlock nie mógłby odpowiedzieć tym samym, co doprowadziłoby do zażenowania po stronie Johna, co doprowadziłoby do unikania Sherlocka, co doprowadziłoby do opuszczenia Sherlocka po słowach pełnych złości, pełnych nienawiści. Zamiast tego można mieć proste, czyste, łamiące serce pożegnanie.

Detektyw widzi to wszystko w swojej głowie – kolejne etapy, które doprowadzą do zniknięcia Johna z jego życia. Są tak wyraźnie zaznaczone, tak pewne. Sherlock już nawet nie sądzi, że miałby coś przeciwko seksowi z Johnem. Mogłoby nawet być przyjemnie. Lubi być z nim blisko, lubi, kiedy skóra ociera się o skórę. Cudownie było ująć twarz Johna w dłonie, chociaż nie mógł znieść przyczyny. Mógłby go całować, obejmować, wąchać i smakować, to wszystko brzmi jak spełniony cud, lepiej niż Boże Narodzenie. John, gdyby naprawdę chciał, mógłby nawet pieprzyć Sherlocka, gdyby nie wystarczało mu nic innego. Jest lekarzem, byłby delikatniejszy niż większość. Ale potem zacząłby się zastanawiać, dlaczego Sherlock pozostaje obojętny i w gruncie rzeczy woli takim pozostać, woli się bezpiecznie nie podniecić i uniknąć okropnego wszechogarniającego zalewającego jękliwego uczucia, które musi znosić, gdy dochodzi.

John straciłby pewność, a Sherlock straciłby jedynego przyjaciela _po_ liźnięciu tego, czego pragnie. A może go stracić _przed_.

Może go stracić teraz. Co byłoby do zniesienia. Ledwo, ale jednak.

Sherlock przywołuje swój wyraz twarzy do porządku, ale John ma bardzo stanowczą minę, choć jego usta są łagodne.

_Przyznaj się_ – zdaje się nakazywać ta mina.

Nie na mowy. Jeśli Sherlock może utrzymać swój sekret, to zapamięta Johna takiego, jakim był przez te dwa tygodnie, bez złego seksu i jeszcze gorszych wzajemnych oskarżeń, i jeszcze gorszego obrzydzenia; zapamięta johnowy śmiech i ten idiotyczny sposób pisania na klawiaturze, i bezmyślną odwagę. Zatrzyma je w swoim sercu, zamknięte jak najdroższe skarby, będzie je wyjmował i oglądał, kiedy świat będzie okropny. A bez Johna świat już zawsze będzie okropny.

\- Sherlock, włączę telewizor i przyjdę do ciebie – mówi z dystansu John. - Obejrzymy coś głupiego, będziesz to krytykował w nieskończoność, a potem po prostu zapomnimy o tych częściach dzisiejszego dnia, które były gówniane, jasne? A jeśli zrobię coś, co ci się nie spodoba, powiesz mi. I to natychmiast.

Oddech Sherlocka zamiera w jego klatce piersiowej. O czym John mówi?

John z oczywistym obrzydzeniem zabiera morfinę i akcesoria, i przenosi je na stół, po czym zakrywa poduszką zabraną z fotela. Potem chwyta pilota, włącza jakiś talk-show, trochę podgłaśnia i podchodzi do kanapy, by usiąść obok Sherlocka.

Tyle tylko, że nie tylko _siada obok Sherlocka_.

Siada i wyciąga ramię. Jego paznokcie delikatnie drapią twarde plecy Sherlocka, których wszystkie mięśnie zacisnęły się w przerażeniu. Sięga jeszcze dalej i leciutko pociąga Sherlocka, który pozwala sobie pomyśleć: „O boże co on robi Jezu Chryste", zanim leży z głową na kolanach Johna. John pachnie jak dom, jak ciepło, jak sosna, jak odległe systemy gwiezdne, jak każda dobra rzecz, którą Sherlock kiedykolwiek sobie wyobraził, i detektyw czuje, jak wszystkie uczucia w nim puchną, aż nie mieszczą się w jego klatce piersiowej. Ramię Johna obejmuje go ciasno. Drugą dłoń kładzie na włosach Sherlocka, delikatnie przeczesując jego loki.

Sherlock mógłby się rozpłakać. Co, jak sądzi, biorąc pod uwagę cały dzień, który właśnie mija, byłoby po prostu absurdalne. A jednak...

\- Hugh Grant zmienił jąkanie się w prawdziwą sztukę – stwierdza John z namysłem, patrząc na mężczyznę w telewizji, faktycznie przeraźliwie się jąkającego.

Sherlock zamyka oczy; pozwala, by wzrok i słuch zniknęły, i skupia się na węchu i dotyku. Znoszone jeansy Johna są miękkie, a jego udo niewielkie i silne. Sherlock na to nie zasługuje. Naprawdę. Nie może wystarczać Johnowi. John jest normalny, a normalni ludzie chcą rzeczy, których on nie może im dać. John jest już i tak zbyt do niego przywiązany, a Sherlock wie, że świadomie podsycał ten ogień, i czuje przygniatającą falę poczucia winy. Ale i tak wtula nos w materiał, i tak wtula się w głaszczącą dłoń, bierze tyle, ile jest w stanie, bo wie, że to nie potrwa długo, a John robi to z dobroci, nie z namiętności.

Dłoń we włosach nie powinna powodować tak ekstremalnej reakcji. To nienaukowe. I kompletnie idiotyczne.

\- Nie wiem, czemu nie widziałem tego wcześniej – mówi bardzo cicho John. - Wszystko się wydarzyło tak... prędko, że chyba to przegapiłem. I tyle. Myślałem, że coś sobie wyobrażam. Nie sądziłem, że mógłbym tyle dla ciebie znaczyć, nie taki gość jak ja, który nie może się nawet zdecydować, czy jest ohydnie zwyczajny, czy ohydnie pojebany. I w ogóle cię nie znałem, nadal niemal wcale cię nie znam, więc nie ufałem sobie na tyle, by określić, co się dzieje, na pewno nie na początku, a potem chyba nie byłem w stanie w to uwierzyć. Nie chciałem uwierzyć. Bałem się, że mogę się mylić. To by... to by mnie zniszczyło, wiesz? Gdybym się pomylił co do ciebie. Chyba chodzi o tę noc, kiedy uciekłem do taksówki jak kompletny dupek, po tym, jak powiedziałeś mi, że jestem dobry, a nie miły. Wtedy... Tak. Powinienem był wtedy wiedzieć. Ale gdybym coś źle odczytał i pozwolił sobie, żeby... no wiesz... wyobrazić nas sobie, a pomyliłbym się, to bym... No nie wiem. Nie byłoby przyjemnie. Ale teraz to widzę, dobra?

Sherlock ma ochotę zapytać: „Co widzisz?" Ale nie zaryzykuje. Zamiast tego gryzie się w język. Boli. Ale alternatywa bolałaby bardziej.

John przesuwa dłonią w dół i natyka się na dłoń Sherlocka. Podnosi ją, całuje sherlockowy nadgarstek i splata ich palce. Nadal obejmuje Sherlocka ramieniem - teraz ich ręce leżą razem - a drugą dłonią spokojnie przeczesuje loki.

\- Dobra, bądź sobie, jaki chcesz – mówi. - Dupek. Mam masę czasu.

„Ale ja najprawdopodobniej nie" - myśli Sherlock.

Drży i przysuwa się bliżej. Właśnie tak zasypia – z jąkającym się mężczyzną w tle i dłonią przyjaciela przyciśniętą wraz z jego własną dłonią do serca.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział 10**

Sherlock budzi się, gdy szare, przyćmione światło poranka zaczyna otulać zachmurzony Londyn. Leży wyciągnięty na kanapie, przykryty kocem, a w objęciach trzyma wojskowego lekarza.

Najpierw jest przekonany, że śni. A potem zdaje sobie sprawę, że tak nie jest. I przypomina sobie.

_Och._

Przełyka ślinę. Jego serce bije jak oszalałe, co wydaje się niebezpieczne, biorąc pod uwagę, że morfina przestała już działać, a przed chwilą głęboko spał. Ma sucho w ustach, trochę boli go głowa, ale, och, jak tu jest  _dobrze_. John leży na niepotłuczonym boku między Sherlockiem a oparciem kanapy, jego jasna głowa opiera się na szczupłym ramieniu Sherlocka, kolano przerzucone jest przez nogę detektywa, a stopa - przytulona do jego stopy. Dłoń lekarza leży lekko na prawym mięśniu piersiowym Sherlocka z lekko zgiętymi palcami, zaś dłoń Sherlocka podtrzymuje jego łokieć. Zabiera ją, by delikatnie podnieść koc, i zdaje sobie sprawę, że John musiał zostawić go samego, by się rozebrać i ich przykryć – ubranie Johna leży starannie zwinięte na fotelu. Doktor ma na sobie bokserki i biały podkoszulek. We śnie koszulka uniosła mu się lekko, co oznacza, że czubki palców drugiej dłoni Sherlocka gładzą jego  _doskonały ukochany_  kręgosłup, który można  _wygiąć złamać rozbić na tysiąc kawałków_.

Zanim Sherlock ma szansę zastanowić się, co robi, wyobraża sobie scenę w suchym doku i zacieśnia uścisk, pochylając głowę, by schować nos we włosach Johna. Doktor nadal pachnie ciepłą herbatą i cedrowymi szkatułkami wypełnionymi zachwycającymi, groźnymi, fantastycznymi opowieściami.

\- Mmmm – mamrocze John.

Sherlock zamiera.

\- Przepraszam, ja…

\- Mnie tam nie jest przykro. – Głos Johna jest chrapliwy od snu.

Sherlock wzdycha, znów chowa nos w jego włosach i przesuwa dłonią po jego bicepsie, czując twarde mięśnie i miękką skórę. Jednocześnie gładzi paznokciami nagie plecy. Z gardła doktora wyrywa się cichy pomruk zadowolenia.

„To piękne przerażające cudowne zachwycające straszne wspaniałe" – myśli detektyw, chociaż w głowie nie ma ciągu słów, raczej pojedynczą myśl, która przypomina Wstęgę Möbiusa, utkaną ze splecionych naczyń krwionośnych. To interesujące. Wciska ją do szafki ze stali nierdzewnej znajdującej się w podziemnym laboratorium jego pałacu umysłu, żeby zająć się nią później. A z jego słuchem chyba już wszystko w porządku. Na „Friesland" przeraziło go, że nie mógł usłyszeć nikogo ani niczego poza Johnem. Ale teraz gdzieś w tle cicho tyka zegar, a zza okna dochodzą odgłosy ruchu ulicznego na Baker Street.

\- Jak spałeś?

\- Nie pamiętam. – Sherlock lekko unosi głowę, wtulając usta we włosy Johna. – Twój pistolet jest w mikrofalówce. A przynajmniej jego część.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Jesteś tu. To oczywiste.

\- Och. Jasne. Co nie oznacza, że nie jesteś niesamowity. To ja jestem głupszy przed wypiciem kawy.

Sherlock uśmiecha się, przez co kosmyk włosów Johna drga. To  _magiczne_.

\- Dobrze spałeś. Inaczej byś mnie obudził.

\- No tak. Pomijając stłuczenie, nigdy nie spało mi się lepiej. Ale kilkakrotnie wstawałem po Vicoden. Który, nawiasem mówiąc, jest mój, więc trzymaj łapy przy sobie.

Sherlock zaciska zęby, delikatnie odsuwa koc i podnosi koszulkę Johna.

Siniaki naprawdę robią wrażenie. Fioletowe i żółte, i krwawoczerwone, i nawet w obrzydliwym, niemal czarnym kolorze, który na brzegach robi się żółty. Stłuczenie rozlewa się trochę w stronę bladych pleców Johna, a trochę w stronę gładkiej połaci jego brzucha. Gdyby ktoś przywalił mu w bok rozbijarką kulową, raczej nie wyglądałoby to gorzej. Wściekłość, która narasta w Sherlocku, jest tak intensywna, że myśli, iż rosyjski gangster, gdzie by nie był, prawdopodobnie ją czuje. A Sherlock nawet nie widzi całości. Szybko wsuwa dwa palce za gumkę bokserek Johna i zsuwa je z jednej strony w dół. Siniaki są też na kości biodrowej, biegną aż do miejsca, gdzie drobnymi liniami mięśni w kształcie litery V odznacza się miednica, a także w górę, po pośladku.  
\- Sherlock, tak żebyś wiedział, bo w zasadzie nie mam nic przeciwko, możesz mnie oglądać nago, kiedy tylko chcesz, ale jak ściągniesz mi gacie, to skończy się na bardzo przewidywalnej biologicznej reakcji, z powodu której będę musiał zejść z kanapy, żeby zwalić konia, a jest mi tu całkiem przyjemnie.

\- Zabiję go – syczy Sherlock, ostrożnie przywracając poprzednie położenie bokserek i przytulając Johna mocniej do piersi.

John chichocze w t-shirt detektywa. Jego oczy wciąż są zamknięte.

\- Coś wspominałeś. Chyba powiedziałeś, że „z zimną krwią", ale sądzę, że to trochę… Cóż. Nieodpowiednie określenie. Troszeczkę nie odpowiada temu, co czułeś. „W napadzie szału" byłoby niezłe. Albo „kipiąc gniewem".

\- Zrobił ci krzywdę – szepcze Sherlock. – Nie obchodzi mnie, jak to opiszesz, o ile on umrze.

\- A ja w sumie wyślę mu kartkę z podziękowaniem.

\- Słucham?

\- Wdzięczność często jest wyrażana przez wysłanie liściku. Tak jest przyjęte.

\- Próbujesz mnie bardziej rozwścieczyć?

John porusza się, opiera głowę na dłoni i spogląda w dół, na Sherlocka. Mruga kilkakrotnie i po chwili jego oczy przyzwyczajają się do słabego światła. Krótko pociera je palcami, a potem, spoglądając w twarz detektywa, mówi:

\- Nie. Mówię szczerze. Warto było.

\- Nie mów mi takich rzeczy.

\- Nie możesz mi tego nakazać. Warto byłoby tysiąc razy zostać zrzuconym z cholernego statku przemytników. By wiedzieć, że ty… - Potrząsa głową. – Warto było się trochę potłuc, dobra? – Odchrząkuje, unosi dłoń i czubkami palców gładzi szyję Sherlocka. – Jesteś bardziej gadatliwy niż wczoraj?

Sherlock czuje, jak od tego dotyku zaczyna wypełniać go ciepło, spływające od szyi po ramionach aż do dłoni. I nie, nie jest gadatliwy, ale należy powiedzieć wiele, wiele rzeczy.

\- To zły pomysł – zauważa miękko.

John zamiera i zabiera dłoń. Jest zaniepokojony. Sherlock z niezadowoleniem zdaje sobie sprawę, że puls Johna znacznie przyspieszył – czuje to tam, gdzie tors doktora przyciśnięty jest do jego własnej piersi. John, który niczego się nie boi, obecnie jednak czegoś się boi. To do niego nie pasuje, to tak, jakby nagle stał się bardzo duży albo bardzo okrutny. Przestraszony John nie ma ani odrobiny sensu, ale kiedy Sherlock eliminuje niemożliwe, tylko to mu zostaje. Nie, żeby z wielu różnych powodów nie było powodu do paniki. Sherlock zastanawia się, za sprawą której z licznych przyczyn John się martwi.

\- Zły pomysł, bo seks, czy: bo Moriarty? – pyta John.

\- Tak.

\- Które?

\- Bo  _wszystko_.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie twoja głupia koncepcja  _wszystkiego_.

\- Mnie obchodzi.

\- Rozumiem to, ale…

\- A więc moje zdanie nie ma znaczenia?

\- Oczywiście, że ma. Jesteśmy dwoma cholernymi Anglikami, nie musisz szeptać mi słodkich słówek, deklarować czegokolwiek dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy, obnażać swojej duszy czy coś, po prostu… - John zaciska powieki.

\- Czegoś się boisz. A ty nigdy się nie boisz. Chyba, że śpisz. Co się dzieje? – dopytuje się Sherlock z napięciem. – Tylko bądź szczegółowy. Bo w tym momencie wiele się dzieje.

John bierze głęboki wdech.

\- Hm. No dobra. Wczoraj, kiedy zasnąłeś leżąc na mnie, a to było, no, to było dobre, a potem poszedłem się przebrać i… Po prostu zapomniałem, że  _spakowałeś moje rzeczy_  i… Nie mogłem na to patrzeć, nie mogłem… Samo dotknięcie suwaka było… Kiedy zobaczyłem tę torbę podróżną przed drzwiami twojej sypialni, zacząłem myśleć o… no wiesz, kawalerkach, domach przejściowych i to mnie zajebiście dobiło. Po prostu… zostawiłem tę torbę, rozebrałem się i wlazłem na ciebie. Powinienem był spytać o zgodę, wiem, przepraszam, to nie było w porządku, ale… W moim starym mieszkaniu było tak cicho, a te kilka ostatnich tygodni to jak ta scena w „Czarnoksiężniku z krainy Oz", kiedy pojawiają się kolory. Nie będzie żadnej presji, że coś powinniśmy zrobić, dobra? Ani rozmawiać, ani się dotykać, jeśli nie chcesz, a tak w ogóle, bo ja wiem, możemy wrócić do tego, jak było wcześniej, mogę udawać, że nic nie rozumiem. Tylko nie… Jesteś wspaniały. Uważam, że jesteś wspaniały. Nie muszę mówić nic poza tym, jeśli tak wolisz. Ale spakowałeś moje rzeczy, a ja byłem taki samotny i tak wiele ci zawdzięczam…

Sherlock wyciąga rękę, chwyta Johna za kark i pociąga go z powrotem, w dół. Doktor kładzie się bez protestów i oddycha o wiele zbyt ciężko w szyję detektywa. To niewysłowienie bolesne. Przerażenie Johna nie może być dla niego samego przyjemne, ale dla Sherlocka jest niemal nie do zniesienia. Pachnie prochem strzelniczym, i zwierzęcą paniką, i to wszystko  _wina Sherlocka_. Trzeba z tym skończyć i to natychmiast.

\- Sam rozpakuję torbę – ofiarowuje Sherlock.

John usiłuje się roześmiać, ale - jak na gust Sherlocka - zbyt wiele słychać w tym śmiechu bólu i cierpienia.

\- Tak, tak. Docenię ten gest. Dzięki.

\- Niedokładnie przewidziałem, jak to na ciebie wpłynie.

\- Niedobrze mi się zrobiło. Prawie dostałem ataku paniki w korytarzu.

Sherlock wsuwa palce we włosy Johna.

\- No widzisz? – mruczy, zaciskając powieki. – Już zrobiłem ci krzywdzę. To  _beznadziejny_  pomysł.

\- Zamknij się.

\- Ale ciągle będę ci robił krzywdę.

\- Ja już wcześniej cię skrzywdziłem, nazwałem cię wariatem, nazwałem cię kusicielem, przetrwaliśmy to, nie zmieniło to twojej… opinii na mój temat.

Fakt. Nieistotny fakt.

\- To bez znaczenia. To będzie tragedia, nie mogę cię nawet przelecieć, a już na pewno nie mogę cię uszczęśliwić, a zresztą rokowania w kwestii długości mojego życia są koszmarne.

John zaciska pięści na bawełnianym t-shircie Sherlocka.

\- Zamknij. Się.

\- Ale to prawda.

\- Mam to gdzieś.

\- Co za absurd. Dlaczego nie możemy podejść do tego logicznie?

\- Bo wczoraj, kiedy spadłem, wyglądałeś jak… To nie ma nic wspólnego z logiką.

\- Wszystko ma związek z logiką.

\- Chyba kpisz. A tak na marginesie, gdybyś to ty spadł z takiej wysokości i wydawał się tak martwy, jak przypuszczam, że ja się wydawałem, ja bym… wyglądałbym tak, jak ty. Okej, Sherlock? Dokładnie. Identycznie. Tak samo. To… To naprawdę wszystko, co trzeba powiedzieć, jeśli chcesz kiedyś skończyć ten temat.

Sherlock przełyka gulę, która uformowała mu się w gardle. Może to sobie wyobrazić o wiele zbyt łatwo. Uwięziony Sherlock z bambusem pod paznokciami i wodą która kapie kapie kapie kapie w dół w dół w dół w dół i John, który z tego powodu  _cierpi_. John, jak się okazuje, jest stanowczo zbyt uczuciowy. Z tą ciepłą skórą i miękkimi włosami, i pooraną zmarszczkami twarzą, i niebieskimi oczami zasługuje tylko na to, co dobre, a Sherlock jest desperacko zmartwiony, że nie będzie umiał mu tego zapewnić.

\- Wierzę ci, ale nie mogę znieść tej myśli. Więc powinieneś sobie pójść.  _Teraz_. Na dłuższą metę dla nas obu będzie lepiej, jeśli…

-  _Przestań_  – błaga John. – Boże, po prostu przymknij się, proszę, jeśli nie możesz czegoś uleczyć, postaraj się chociaż nie nasilać krwotoku. Mam rację, wiesz, że mam rację. Powiedz mi, co do czego mam rację.

Sherlock wzdycha, porusza się lekko i znów zaczyna delikatnie gładzić palcami kręgosłup Johna. To beznadziejne. Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że John nigdzie się nie wybiera. John utknął. I to Sherlock go tu wsadził. I bardzo możliwe, że John faktycznie ma rację. Ma rację co do większości rzeczy. Kiedy powiedział, że lodówka nie jest miejscem na ludzką dłoń, miał rację, chociaż było to niefortunne. A kiedy powiedział, że Ziemia kręci się wokół słońca, a Sherlock wrzucił to w Google, też miał rację. Najwyraźniej John jest nie do ruszenia i nie da się nic z tym zrobić.

Sherlock pozwala sobie na lekki uśmiech.

\- No cóż, jestem wspaniały – przyznaje.

John śmieje się, ale ten śmiech wciąż nie jest wesoły.

\- Owszem. Owszem, jesteś.

\- I mam miłe mieszkanie.

\- Mhm.

\- I… nie podobało mi się, że stała ci się krzywda.

\- Cholerne niedopowiedzenie stulecia.

Sherlock ujmuje w dłoń policzek Johna i unosi jego głowę. Twarz doktora jest o wiele bledsza niż być powinna, a zmarszczki pod oczami również robią się sine.

\- Musisz zrozumieć, że jestem mózgiem, a cała reszta mnie to jedynie dodatek. Tak jak narkotyki. Seks, kiedy jeszcze uprawiałem seks. Ludzie. Nigdy w życiu nie byłem w związku. Sally Donovan miała rację co do mnie i ludzi. Oni mnie nienawidzą, a ja…

\- To nieprawda, że nienawidzisz ludzi. Nie możesz znieść samotności. Nienawidzisz tego, co ludzie ci zrobili – wzdycha John. Jego oczy są przeszywającymi, jasnoszafirowymi punktami. – Nie wiem, kto to był, ale mam ochotę złamać mu kark.

Sherlock myśli o Reggiem, o dniu po tym fatalnym pocałunku; o jednym jedynym liście, który Sherlock odważył się napisać, w którym przeprosił, a nawet zapytał, czy mogliby się znowu przyjaźnić; i o odpowiedzi na to błaganie o wybaczenie, o jednolinijkowej odpowiedzi dostarczonej następnego dnia: „Nie mam pojęcia, co ja mogłem w tobie widzieć, ale od teraz trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka – jesteś trucizną." Nawet po wielu latach nękania Sherlock nie może sobie przypomnieć ani jednego pełnego nienawiści listu od Jima Moriarty'ego, który bolałby bardziej niż niepodpisana notatka od Reggie'ego.

\- Powiedziano mi, że nie jestem dobry… dla ludzi – mówi ochrypłym głosem.

\- Jesteś dobry dla mnie – odpowiada gorączkowo John. – Jesteś dla mnie tak cholernie dobry, wiesz o tym, sen, przygody, to całe – jak ty to nazywasz – _węszenie_ , skrzypce, posiadanie kogoś, jesteś najlepszą rzeczą, o jakiej mogę pomyśleć, a w zasadzie to na mnie wymogłeś.

\- Wiem. I to mnie niepokoi.

\- Mnie też to niepokoi.

\- Jestem niebezpieczny, sam tak powiedziałeś.

\- Tak, ale to ja najechałem na Afganistan.

Sherlock nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, a John z wahaniem odpowiada tym samym. Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że doktor nadal się boi. Odpowiedzi Sherlocka, jego decyzji, wyborów, możliwości i dróg.

Ma wrażenie, że zachodzi w nim jakaś ważna zmiana. Spędził masę czasu, nie bojąc się, ależ nie, nie boi się ani Moriarty'ego, ani listów; bał się, kiedy był dzieckiem, a teraz to tylko chemiczna reakcja, podobna każdej sztucznie czy naturalnie zachodzącej chemicznej reakcji, ale Sherlock wie, jak to jest: bać się, bo reakcję chemiczną i przerażenie odczuwa się tak samo, nie, żeby faktycznie się  _bał_ , oczywiście, że nie, ale i tak Sherlock nie chce, żeby John kiedykolwiek tak się czuł. A jeśli Sherlock musi być odważny, żeby John się nie bał, to Sherlocka na to stać. Ostatecznie ma jaja i stawi temu czoła jak mężczyzna. A jeśli to oznacza zatrzymanie Johna, a nie odesłanie go, Sherlock stwierdza, że mężnie sobie z tym poradzi. Jeśli to oznacza związek, to spróbuje. Jeśli to oznacza chronienie Johna od wypadków losowych takich jak kula, jak uszkodzenia kręgosłupa, jak James Moriarty, jak sam Sherlock, to do kurwy nędzy  _zrobi co trzeba_. I tyle.

\- Powiedz „tak" – szepcze John. – Nie myśl, ty cholerny mózgu w słoiku, po prostu powiedz „tak".

\- Tak – odpowiada Sherlock. – Tak, dobrze, tak, ale…

\- Już cicho – uśmiecha się szeroko John, przesuwając kciuk po dolnej, wydatnej wardze Sherlocka. – „Tak" to już dużo. A teraz zasady. Lubisz, jak się dotyka twoich włosów.

\- Kto nie lubi? – prycha Sherlock, skubiąc kciuk.

\- I… No wiesz. Spanie razem.

\- Tak.

\- Przytulanie. Z braku lepszego określenia.

\- Na miłość boską, jakieś chyba musi być?

Uśmiech Johna staje się jeszcze szerszy.

\- Jeśli tak, to go nie znam. A całowanie?

\- Tak, ale nie w usta.

Całowanie Johna byłoby czymś zbliżonym do raju, ale mówi to, ponieważ całowanie zniszczyło mu życie i ponieważ zawsze to mówi. Odpowiedź jest niemal automatyczna.

_Nie, w usta nie, nie obchodzi mi, ile dasz mi ekstra. Odpowiedź i tak brzmi nie, i naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego cię to obchodzi. To oznacza, że nie jesteśmy umówieni? No to nie jesteśmy. Istnieją jeszcze inni ludzie, którzy mają dostęp do kokainy. Nie oznacza nie i nie podlega negocjacjom. To nie twój interes, dlaczego – bo tak powiedziałem. Dlaczego wszyscy tego ode mnie chcą? To tylko zwykły seks, nie powinien być tak skomplikowany. Nie, to nic osobistego, po prostu tego nie zrobię i już. Nie mogę, nigdy tego nie robię i nie, nie możesz powiedzieć niczego, co zmieni moją decyzję._

Na twarzy Johna dzieje się coś skomplikowanego.

-  _Już_  jesteś rozczarowany? – wybucha Sherlock.

John wydaje się być lekko przerażony.

\- Nie, matko, nie, po prostu myślałem i rozumiem dlaczego, jasne, intymność, no i płyny, no. Inne całowanie jest w porządku?

\- Inne całowanie jest w porządku.

John natychmiast pochyla się i muska ustami brew Sherlocka, ujmuje w wargi kość, delikatnie przyciska bardzo delikatnie rozchylone usta. Sherlock odczuwa to jak falę promieniowania gamma, od szczytu swędzącej głowy aż po czubki och-tak-ciepłych palców u nóg.

\- Takie całowanie? – pyta John miękko. – Dobrze?

\- Hm. Tak – odpowiada nieco bez tchu Sherlock. – Dobrze.

John przesuwa się niżej z miną godną polującego drapieżnika i dotyka ustami szczęki Sherlocka, z którego ust wyrywa się westchnięcie. Usta, pełne usta i ich miękkość po wewnętrznej stronie **,** dotyk zębów i wreszcie muśnięcie językiem. Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, czy powinny mu pod powiekami wybuchać gwiazdy, ale dokładnie to się dzieje.

John przerywa. Jego twarz jest zarumieniona.

\- Takie całowanie?

Sherlock, powarkując, chwyta głowę Johna i muska, i całuje, i liże, wreszcie dowiaduje się, jak smakuje ta skóra na styku szczęki i ucha doktora. Jak  _aksamit krem piasek pustyni światło gwiazd_. John wydaje z siebie dźwięk uszczęśliwionej pantery, więc Sherlock kontynuuje  _fantastyczne wspaniałe boże to ty jesteś wspaniały_. Wreszcie, chociaż nie nasycił się do końca, ale już nie może oddychać, lekko przygryza płatek ucha Johna, a John wybucha głośnym śmiechem.

Sherlock odsuwa się, gwałtownie nabierając tchu.

\- Dobrze?

\- Tak – odpowiada John i znów się śmieje. – Tak, dobrze. Już wszystko z nami w porządku?

Sherlock przygryza wargę.

\- Mam nadzieję. Przepraszam za torbę.

\- I morfinę?

Sherlock przemyśliwuje to. Nie, tak naprawdę to nie, chodziło o to, żeby John zobaczył całą prawdę o Sherlocku i go opuścił, ale nic nie potoczyło się tak, jak sobie zakładał…

\- Jeśli chcesz – stwierdza.

\- Chcę.

\- W takim razie tak.

\- Możesz mi to wynagrodzić.

\- Powiedz, co mam zrobić.

John podnosi się, ściąga koc z ich nóg i z zadowoloną miną idzie do łazienki. Trochę kuleje, ale nie na psychosomatyczną nogę.

\- Zabieram cię do kliniki – stwierdza. – Ćpałeś dziesięć lat, głupi byłem, że dopiero teraz to robię. Ubieraj się. Martwię się o wiele rzeczy, ale dziś skupimy się na sercu i wątrobie.

 

\- To jest  _groteskowo_  niepotrzebne – psioczy Sherlock, siedząc na johnowym stole do badań. John niby dziś nie pracuje, ale i tak wygląda bardzo po doktorsku: rysuje wykresy, stuka palcami w teczki i wypisuje skierowania na badania. To byłoby nawet urocze, gdyby Sherlock nie siedział z rozpiętą koszulą, obserwując, jak doktor robi pełne koncentracji, profesjonalne miny, słuchając przez stetoskop sherlockowego serca. Detektyw jest niewypowiedzianie znudzony. Zapamiętał już treść medycznych plakatów, przynajmniej tych, które jakoś mogą się przydać w kryminologii, a teraz ma wrażenie, że ściany się wokół niego zamykają.

\- Wiesz, ty uważasz, że jedzenie jest niepotrzebne, więc… weź głęboki oddech.

Sherlock robi, co mu kazano. Wypuszczając powietrze z płuc, pozwala sobie na niechętne prychnięcie.

John tylko się uśmiecha.

\- Jestem głęboko przekonany, że od wieków się nie badałeś, więc nie zachowuj się jak dupek.

-  _Nic_  mi nie jest.

\- Pewnie tak, ale nadużywasz przypadkowych narkotyków, a ja nie do końca jeszcze wiem, jak sprawić, żebyś przestał, więc się upewniamy. Oddech.

\- Oddychanie to nuda.

John uderza go w pierś stetoskopem. Więc Sherlock oddycha. Po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że John z dużym zaangażowaniem gapi się na jego tors. Przyjemnie jest być obserwowanym, nawet jeśli całe to badanie jest nie do zniesienia. Sherlock obserwuje, jak John go obserwuje, obserwuje, jak liczy piegi i rzadkie pieprzyki, i patrzy na gładką klatkę piersiową, i mięśnie brzucha, i łuki żeber. Sherlock teoretycznie ma świadomość, że jest atrakcyjny i w jakiś abstrakcyjny sposób lubi swój transport, ale nigdy wcześniej nie było to tak satysfakcjonujące. Trochę przypomina te chwile, kiedy John nazywa go „wspaniałym". Jest cudowne.

\- Podoba ci się mój wygląd – zauważa Sherlock.

Na twarzy Johna pojawia się uśmiech.

\- Owszem.

Doktor przesuwa stetoskop. Sherlock uznaje, że to wymówka. Z jego  _płucami_  nic się nie dzieje, na miłość boską. Uśmiecha się krzywo do czubka głowy Johna.

\- Hm. Możesz zobaczyć więcej, jeśli chcesz. Bez doktorowania.

\- Boże – śmieje się John. – Wszystko okej, nie musisz…

Nagle ktoś stuka w drzwi, John woła:

\- Proszę? – i do gabinetu wchodzi Sarah.

Gdyby Sherlock miał sierść, właśnie by ją zjeżył.

Sarah jest drobna, urocza, ma kształtne ciało, uśmiecha się, ma na sobie różową sukienkę, która nie pasuje jej do włosów, co z jakiegoś powodu niepomiernie Sherlocka denerwuje. Za to jej buty są rozsądnie dobrane, a oczy szczere. Wydaje się być taką osobą, którą większość ludzi lubi.  _Miłą_  osobą. Nie niebezpieczną. Nie jest osobą składającą się z ostrych kątów i ciemnych otchłani. Sarah pewnie ukończyła studia medyczne, by pomagać innym, wydłużać ich życie, podobał się jej idealizm i dobroć jako elementy ścieżki zawodowej. Pewnie nie mogłaby zabić myszy, której miałaby przeprowadzić sekcję, nawet gdyby od tego zależało jej własne życie, najprawdopodobniej wyłapuje robale w swoim mieszkaniu, wynosi je na zewnątrz i wypuszcza na wolność. To obrzydliwe.

\- O, witam ponownie. – Sarah uśmiecha się jasno do Sherlocka. – Co słychać?

\- Jest wspaniale – wydusza z siebie Sherlock.

Sarah przyjacielsko kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Johna i mówi:

\- Bardzo przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, John, wiem, że tylko wpadłeś na chwilę, ale czy mógłbyś podpisać…

-  _Przestań go dotykać_  – warczy Sherlock.

Dłoń Sarah opada. Zdumiona, odwraca się do niego. Jej gołębie oczy są okrągłe, ładne i pełne niepewności, gdzie popełniła  _faux pas_. Jest nie tylko zdumiona, natychmiast wypełnia ją skrucha. I dobrze. John pieprzył się z nią wiele, wiele razy, a Sherlock jej  _nienawidzi_.

\- Jezu, Sherlock… - zaczyna John.

Ale Sherlock już zeskakuje ze stołu do badań, zapina koszulę, chwyta swój płaszcz leżący na krześle i pośpiesznie wychodzi z tego okropnego białego pokoju, w którym przebywa ta okropna miła kobieta. Nie może znieść zimnego, sterylnego powietrza, tej ciepłej, delikatnej kobiety, miejsc, których dotykały jej miękkie, wdzięczne dłonie. Jego koszula jest zapięta do połowy, a on już wyszedł z kliniki, powietrze jest tu lepsze, więc siada na ławce stojącej przy tym wysokim, oszklonym budynku.  _Papierosy_. Potrzebuje papierosa. Nigdy w życiu nie potrzebował papierosa tak, jak teraz. Bo przecież  _jak ona śmiała z tą twarzą i włosami i małymi dłońmi i_. Znajduje pół paczki w kieszeni płaszcza i zapala jednego. Nie cierpi tego, że John nadal jest w środku. Coś tłumaczy albo wyjaśnia, albo żartuje z Sherlocka, albo przeprasza, albo całuje swoją dziewczynę, albo wsuwa palce między jej nogi, albo…

Ktoś wyrywa mu z dłoni papierosa i rzuca na ziemię, obok ławki. Sherlock w zdumieniu spogląda w górę.

\- Nie – mówi John. Jego głos jest zduszony i zły. - Narkotyki to jedno, ale to gówno cię  _zabije_.

Sherlock krzyżuje ramiona.

\- Pogodziłeś się już ze swoją ukochaną? – pyta kąśliwie.

\- Zerwałem z nią dwa tygodnie temu, dupku jeden. Kiedy się wprowadziłem. Nie wiedziałem, co się wydarzy, ale miałem pewność, że ja i ona donikąd nie zmierzamy. Więc właśnie nakrzyczałeś na moją  _przyjaciółkę_. O  _szefowej_  już nie wspomnę.

John siada obok na Sherlocka, który gapi się na niego w zachwycie. Przed chwilą wszystko było szare, ale teraz widzi zieleń niskiego żywopłotu, czerwień przejeżdżającego obok samochodu i włosy Johna, które są w różnych odcieniach słomy.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Naprawdę. Zachowujesz się jak cham.

\- Tylko czasem.

John potrząsa z irytacją głową i milczy. Oblizuje wargi językiem. Kilkakrotnie zaciska i rozluźnia lewą dłoń. W jego niebieskich oczach pojawiły się burzowe chmury, to wina Sherlocka, co jest niesamowicie denerwujące. Nie odzywają się przez niemal minutę – John się wścieka, a Sherlock wypróbowuje w głowie różne słowa. Żadne z nich nie wydaje się właściwe. Ale nie mogą do końca świata siedzieć w milczeniu na ławce pod zachmurzonym niebem. To byłoby nieznośne. Sherlockowi nie jest i nie będzie przykro, więc przeprosiny – które mogłyby być najszybszą drogą do wybaczenia, a do tego stanowią popularną społecznie technikę – nie wchodzą w grę. Będzie musiał podążyć inną ścieżką.

\- Dobrze, masz pytania – wzdycha w końcu, stawiając kołnierz płaszcza i wtulając się w niego jak w skorupę. Wie, że ta rozmowa będzie koszmarna, ale lepiej ją odbyć, zanim któryś z nich zostanie zamordowany. Dosłownie.

\- Owszem, owszem – John wymawia te słowa bardzo szybko, co brzmi, jakby mówił jedno. – Mam. Tak, mam pytania. I słuchaj, jeśli nie będziesz chciał odpowiedzieć na któreś z tych py…

-  _Nie chcę odpowiadać na żadne_  – warczy Sherlock.

\- Ta, czaję, ale musimy sobie z tym poradzić. No więc… to nie była rozsądna reakcja na to, że ona mnie dotknęła.

\- Oczywiście, że była. Pieprzyłeś się z nią.

\- A teraz, kiedy jesteśmy w tym czymś, czym by to nie było, jesteś zazdrosny?

\- Nie.

\- Zaborczy?

\- Może.

\- Chodzi konkretnie o Sarah czy zareagowałbyś tak na każdą osobę, z którą spałem?

\- To drugie.

\- Kiedy byłeś aktywny seksualnie, czy było to z powodu uczuć?

\- Ze względów praktycznych.

\- Ale to, co się właśnie wydarzyło, nie wynikało ze względów praktycznych, prawda?

\- Zamierzasz pieprzyć innych ludzi?

John mruga kilkakrotnie.

\- Ja… Chryste. Sherlock, nie planowałem nikogo przelecieć w najbliższej przyszłości, ale…

\- Bo, ostrzegam, najprawdopodobniej bym ich pozabijał. – Sherlock odwraca się w drugą stronę.

John przez chwilę się nad tym zastanawia.

\- Czy to oznacza, że chcesz uprawiać ze mną seks?

Sherlock myśli o tym.

_Nie chcę uprawiać z tobą seksu, nigdy tego od nikogo nie chciałem, ale chciałbym chwycić cię za rękę i wylecieć z tobą za nasze okno, zajrzeć do wszystkich domów, poznać ich sekrety i kłamstwa, a kiedy skończylibyśmy z Londynem, polecielibyśmy wyżej, pokazałbym ci układy gwiezdne, które obserwowałem teleskopem jako chłopiec, wiedziałeś, że widzę je w trzech wymiarach? Mogę to zrobić, bo jestem cudowny, chcę podarować ci noc, jakiej nigdy jeszcze nie zaznałeś, chcę smakować cię językiem, chcę, żebyś trwał przy moich ustach, chcę się wywrócić na drugą stronę aż będę całym twoim światem, bo otuliłbym cię sobą, tak, jakbyśmy eksplodowali niczym supernowa, chcę usłyszeć, jak ktoś, kogo kocham, brzmi, kiedy krzyczy dla mnie jakby umierał, i chcę podarować ci każdą możliwą przyjemność, skoro już ci nie pozwolę na strach, i nic z tego nie ma dla ciebie znaczenia, bo zobaczyłbyś, że nie chciałem takiej nocy, jakiej chciałeś ty, że równie dobrze mógłbym wędrować z tobą po lesie albo spać na twoim brzuchu, ale kiedy sam zobaczysz, w rzeczywistości, jako fakt nie do podważenia, na własne oczy, że nie możesz mnie podniecić, że nie chcę tego co ty w taki sam sposób, w jaki ty tego chcesz, to wszystko będzie skończone._

\- Nie – mówi.

\- No jasne, to mało zaskakujące, ale o co w takim razie chodzi? Naprawdę nie rozumiem, Sherlock.

\- Chodzi o to, że jej  _nienawidzę_.

\- To  _idiotyczne_ , nie możesz jej nienawidzić,  _nie znasz jej_. Nienawidzisz tego, kim dla mnie była. A to… Nie musisz… Kurwa, nie będę się dłużej bawił w niedopowiedzenia. Rozumiem, czemu nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, ale widziałeś kiedyś, jak na ciebie patrzę?

Głos Johna robi się ochrypły. To straszne. To straszne i w stu procentach jest to winą Sherlocka. Tak jak wszystko inne. Odwraca się do swojego niegdysiejszego kolegi.

\- Chodzi o bliskość – próbuje.

\- Jeśli, kurwa, mógłbym być bliżej ciebie niż dziś rano i nie skrzywdzić cię…

-  _Chciałbym ci coś dawać!_  – krzyczy z rozpaczą Sherlock. John urywa.

\- Czekaj – mówi, machając rękami. – Czekaj. Po prostu… Poczekaj. Pozwól, że coś powiem inaczej. To będzie brzmiało dziwnie, ale wytrzymaj, dobra? I odpowiedz „tak" lub „nie", bo chyba już rozumiem.

\- Czekam – odpowiada ze złością Sherlock.

\- Dla ciebie seks to jak wycieczka do dentysty. A dla mnie jak wycieczka na wyścigi. Uwielbiam seks. Ty nie.

\- Możesz już przejść do tego, że chcesz  _otwartego związku_  albo  _innego potwornego, obrzydliwego_ …

\- Chcesz uprawiać ze mną seks, ale  _nie chcesz_ , żebym ja uprawiał seks  _z tobą_. O to chodzi?

Sherlock jest zdumiony.

Bo, jak powiedział John, dokładnie  _o to_  chodzi.

Mija ich trzymająca się za ręce para, zmierzająca do kliniki. Na ramię Sherlocka spada kropelka deszczu. Detektyw wyciera ją. Czas albo znacznie przyspieszył, albo znacznie zwolnił, ale z całą pewnością nie mija w normalny sposób. John wyciąga buteleczkę Vicodenu i na sucho połyka jedną pastylkę. Potem uśmiecha się, rozkładając szeroko ramiona i unosząc je.

\- Nie mam z tym absolutnie żadnego problemu.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rozdział 11**

Rozmowa Sherlocka i Johna zostaje dość nagle przerwana kilka sekund później, bo Bradstreet wysyła Sherlockowi pilnego SMS-a. Wygląda na to, że grupa handlarzy fałszywymi tożsamościami i złodziei tożsamości, którą już od dawno próbowali rozpracować, a która zajmuje się niemal wszystkim, od podrabiania podpisów na umowach pożyczkowych, poprzez hakowanie stron banków, aż do zapewniania fałszywych paszportów, wreszcie połknęła sherlockową przynętę i zgodziła się zatrudnić go jako konsultanta informatycznego. Sherlock jest świadom ironii – ostatecznie sam zaprezentował się im przy pomocy doskonale stworzonej, fałszywej tożsamości – co więcej, szalenie go ona cieszy. I ta rozmowa z Johnem jest co prawda bardzo ważna, ale nie może zignorować tak cennej szansy, by wejść jako pracownik do Conk-Singleton Identity Management Limited. Sherlock i Bradstreet spędzili zbyt wiele nocy pochyleni nad krętacką dokumentacją i  _nieznośnie nudnymi nudnymi nudnymi_  wyciągami z kont, by przegapić tę możliwość.

A zresztą John wykształcił w sobie niemal pawłowowską reakcję na sherlockowy sygnał SMS-a. Kiedy tylko komórka dzwoni, jego czytelna twarz zaczyna promienieć oczekiwaniem godnym drapieżnika. Gdy tak siedzą na ławce, wiatr mierzwi jego jasne włosy, pojedyncze krople deszczu rozbryzgują się na jego ramionach, a on podnosi nogę i postukuje w łydkę Sherlocka czubkiem buta.

\- Sprawa? - pyta przyjaźnie, porzucając poprzedni temat.

\- Mhm. - Sherlock pokazuje mu wiadomość.

\- O, super. Lubię Bradstreet.

Sherlock mruży oczy, aż zmieniają się w srebrne błyskawice, a John gwałtownie wybucha śmiechem.

\- Nie, nie w ten sposób.

Sherlock unosi brwi.

\- Jezu, już zawsze taki będziesz? - prycha John. - Spojrzę na kolczyki jakiejś laski, bo błyszczą, a ja jestem wzrokowcem, a ty połamiesz jej rzepki kolanowe? Co ja mam zrobić, żebyś się uspokoił? No i wiesz, nieważne, co wcześniej powiedziałem, możemy podejść do tego metodą małych kroczków – dodaje, nagle znów zaniepokojony. - Tak powinniśmy zrobić, nie? To znaczy... naprawdę nie mam problemu z nie-uprawianiem z tobą seksu. Żadnego problemu. I, jak wspomniałem, jestem otwarty na każde uprawianie seksu ze mną, jakie będziesz chciał. Albo nie chciał. Ale jeśli wolałbyś...

Sherlock wstaje, chwyta jego nadgarstki i ciągnie go do góry. John staje tak, że niemal mieści się w połach rozpiętego płaszcza Sherlocka, co, być może niezbyt proporcjonalnie ( _ale wszystko, co dotyczy Johna jest mało proporcjonalne, wszystko, bo jest taki malutki, a przecież większy niż cały świat_ ) jest najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką Sherlock widział w życiu; moknące i ciemniejące w deszczu włosy ma potargane przez wiatr, oczy zmrużone, a poły sherlockowego płaszcza obejmują go niczym opiekunowie.

\- Sprawa – mówi Sherlock z zapałem.

\- Hm, jasne. - John wciska dłonie do kieszeni. - Tak. Powinieneś jej odpisać, wysłać mnie taksówką albo...

-  _Chcę_  – mówi Sherlock prosto do johnowego ucha.

John przełyka ślinę, gdy Sherlock się odsuwa. Jego język pojawia się na moment i znów znika.

\- Chcesz. - Doktor uśmiecha się. - Dobrze. To... Nie wiem, co dokładnie masz na myśli, ale... Poczekam, by się przekonać, dobra? To dobrze.

\- Dobrze.

\- No bo jestem wzrokowcem, a skoro na ciebie lecę i w ogóle, to od początku trochę zwala mnie z nóg, jaki... jaki jesteś. Z wyglądu.

\- Wiem – mówi Sherlock z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem.

\- Nie krzycz więcej na Sarah, to porządna dziewczyna.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. - Sherlock rusza, przekonany, że John pójdzie za nim. - A teraz załóżmy mi pluskwy i poślijmy do pozbawionych skrupułów złodziei tożsamości.

\- Czekaj, teraz... teraz co? Sherlock!

Jazda taksówką przez deszczowy Londyn do Scotland Yardu mija błyskawicznie, bo Sherlock wtajemnicza Johna we wszystkie szemrane sekrety Conk-Singleton Identity Management Limited. W Yardzie Sherlock niemal nie traci czasu, by przypomnieć sobie swoją fałszywą tożsamość – ostatecznie jest geniuszem. Założenie na niego pluskiew też zajmuje tylko chwilę, bo jest do tego przyzwyczajony. Podczas gdy nawzajem sobie dogryzają, Bradstreet wszystko podłącza

\- Kurczę blade, w sumie naprawdę słodko w tym wyglądasz – zauważa policjantka, przeprowadzając kabel po plecach Sherlocka, pod bluzą z kapturem. Jego wrodzoną elegancję ukryli pod zbyt dużą, szarą dresową bluzą, jeansami i parą okrągłych okularów bez oprawek, po czym potargali mu włosy w stopniu doprawdy absurdalnym, tak, że Sherlock czuje się jak długowłosy terrier. Bradstreet chciała go przebrać w jakiś bardziej skomplikowany sposób, ale Sherlock zawsze uważał, że najłatwiej jest po prostu wtopić się w tłum. A poza tym fałszywa tożsamość, którą stworzył, i tak musi już być prawdziwym dziełem sztuki, skoro oszukała dział rekrutacji w Conk-Singleton. - Wyglądasz niemal...

\- Po ludzku? - podsuwa zimno Sherlock, popijając kawę.

\- Miałam zamiar powiedzieć: przytulaście.

To zaskakujące, ale wciąż niezbyt przyjemne.

\- Ty się na tym znasz, jak sądzę.

\- Nie, mnie to akurat średnio kręci. Jestem z tych, co bzykają i uciekają, więc się nie bój.

Bradstreet staje przed krzesłem Sherlocka i taksuje go wzrokiem. Ma na sobie bardzo profesjonalną, mówiącą „ze mną nie ma żartów" ciemnozieloną sukienkę, czarne, markowe szpilki, a jej krótkie, platynowe włosy są bardziej nastroszone niż zwykle. Gdyby się okazało, że John jednak  _leci_  na nią w jakikolwiek sposób – bo jest bardzo ładna – Sherlock faktycznie będzie musiał coś złamać, a John słusznie wspomniał o rzepkach kolanowych. Właśnie wtedy do pomieszczenia wchodzi John ze zdeterminowaną miną i teczką w ręce.

\- Mój kolega chciałby być w samochodzie z podsłuchem – mówi Sherlock.

\- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko – dodaje obojętnie John, stając obok Bradstreet.

\- Nie. Byłeś nieoceniony w sprawie Hatherly'ego, a ten tu jest milszy, kiedy jesteś w pobliżu.

\- Dzięki. Mój Boże. Oho. W takiej stylówie cię jeszcze nie widziałem – gwiżdże John.

Bradstreet, szczerząc zęby, trąca go łokciem.

\- To  _jeszcze nic_. Poczekaj, aż wstanie. Zupełnie zmieni postawę, będzie inaczej ruszał biodrami, znajdzie nowy środek ciężkości, wszystko się zmieni, to po prostu  _genialne_. I przerażające. Jeszcze nie widziałeś, jak wchodzi w role, poza tym kitlem w klinice? Och, pokochasz to.

John uśmiecha się szeroko. Najpierw do Bradstreet, potem do Sherlocka, który zapomniał, jak się oddycha.

\- Brzmi nieźle.

\- Och, to niewiarygodne. - Bradstreet zaciera dłonie. - Wyobraź sobie jakiegoś aktora w teatrze National, jakiegoś naprawdę dobrego. Widzisz go na scenie, a potem poza sceną. I, rzecz jasna, nie ma na sobie kostiumu, ale nie tylko o to chodzi – osoba na scenie była kimś  _zupełnie innym_  od osoby na ulicy. On - wskazuje wypielęgnowaną dłonią na Sherlocka. - On mógłby być aktorem i to naprawdę wielkim. Mówię ci, teatr wiele stracił, gdy Sherlock postanowił zostać detektywem konsultantem. Tylko patrz, doktorku, to będzie szaleństwo. Uwielbiam to. Sherlock, kim będziesz tym razem, Powłóczącym Nogami Maminsynkiem, Nie Do Końca Gejowskim Programistą czy Ojoj Gdzie Ja Mam Kończyny?

Zapada krótka cisza.

Sherlock  _kocha_  Bradstreet.

Nie tak, jak kocha Johna. To byłoby naukowo niemożliwe. Ale John z niecierpliwości niemal staje na palcach, a głowę ma do połowy przechyloną.

Sherlock  _uwielbia_  Bradstreet.

\- Ty wybierz – proponuje policjantce, uśmiechając się diabolicznie.

\- Serio?

\- Serio. John nie zna szczegółów. Przed zapadnięciem zmroku, jeśli łaska. - Sherlock z nonszalancją ogląda swoje paznokcie.

Bradstreet zaciska wargi, a potem woła:

\- Możesz być Introwertycznym Prawiczkiem-Heterykiem, Który Ma Koty? Kurwa, zawsze mam ochotę go uściskać, chciałoby się go zjeść.

Sherlock ostrożnie wstaje. Jego głowa jest opuszczona, ale nie za bardzo, ramiona nieco zwieszone, jedna stopa odrobinę zakrzywiona do wewnątrz,  _krótsze kroki krótsze kroki_ , rusza w stronę drzwi, spoglądając na nie kątem oka zamiast wprost. Zdejmuje okulary i przeciera je rękawem bluzy. Kiedy dociera do drzwi, odwraca się do Bradstreet i mówi:

\- Ja... ja tylko myślę... proszę się nie obrazić, ale bardzo ładnie pani dziś wygląda. Przepraszam.

Bradstreet i John zaczynają wyć ze śmiechu. Bradstreet klaszcze, zgina się w pół i wyrzuca zaciśniętą pięść w powietrze. John zakrywa pół twarzy dłonią, spoglądając przez palce w pełnym zachwytu niedowierzaniu.

\- Niewiarygodne – mówi. Brzmi to trochę tak, jakby mówił: „Kocham cię", ale Sherlock nie ma pewności.

Sherlock nie wypada z roli, uśmiecha się nieśmiało i, wychodząc, mówi:

\- Czy nie powinniśmy już się zbierać?

 

Sherlock naprawdę  _nie planował_  zostać zamkniętym w piwnicy Conk-Singleton i naćpanym.

Po prostu włamywał się do ich baz danych (po ekspercku) w swoim małym boksie, przy swoim nowym biurku (prywatność), po tym, jak na szkoleniu zebrał mnóstwo danych, przekazanych za pomocą pluskwy do Bradstreet, Johna i reszty ekipy (perfekcyjnie) **,** a potem zaczął przesyłać setki zakodowanych plików (umiejętnie) i, owszem, może to i (teoretycznie) nie było częścią planu, ale kto trzymałby się  _planu_ , jeśli mógłby osiągnąć więcej. Miał właśnie wstać i zrejterować (z wdziękiem), kiedy ochroniarz powiedział: „Potrzebujemy jeszcze pańskich odcisków palców, to zajmie dwie minuty", a Sherlock odpowiedział: „Czy to nie może poczekać?" (oczywiście), zaś ochroniarz wyciągnął pistolet i odparł: „Nie". A potem zabrano go z widoku publicznego do lodowatych podziemi. Sherlock próbował jak tylko mógł rzucać krótkie, złośliwe komentarze dotyczące tego, dokąd zmierzają, przez wzgląd na osoby po drugiej stronie aparatury podsłuchowej, dopóki ktoś nie przycisnął mu do twarzy szmaty ociekającej chloroformem.

Po tym wspomnienia stają się odrobinę zamazane.

\- Hej, hej, spokojnie – mówi John. Tkwi pod ramieniem Sherlocka i stoją razem na szczycie schodów. Sherlock podejrzewa, że są na Baker Street. Pachnie jak na Baker Street, pachnie słabym dymem papierosowym, starymi ścianami i jajkami sadzonymi, które jedli na śniadanie, po tym, jak rozpakował torbę Johna. A to, że znaleźli się w domu, najprawdopodobniej oznacza, że John pomógł mu wejść po schodach. Detektyw podejrzewa, że to mogło zająć dłuższą chwilę.

\- Nmf – mówi.

\- Taaa, mnie też się średnio podobało.

Drzwi otwierają się. John drugą ręką zapala światło i jęczy:

\- Boże, jakbyśmy zeszli z pola bitwy.

Światło jest potworne i wszechogarniające. Przeszywa ciało niczym płynny ogień.

\- Ugh – mówi Sherlock.

\- Wiem, wiem, przepraszam, ale muszę zobaczyć.

Sherlock ma wrażenie, że wychodzi z dzikiego haju, wielkiego jak drapacz chmur i głębokiego jak kanion. A nawet nie mógł się nim nacieszyć. Została mu tylko kara. Głowa zaraz mu eksploduje. Jego język jest sztywny. Nie czuje warg. Oczy go bolą. Być może krwawią. Gdzie są jego wargi?

_Czy ja jeszcze mam wargi?_

Kiedy następnym razem jest w stanie coś zarejestrować, siedzi na łóżku w sypialni, a John ostrożnie zdejmuje mu z nosa okulary. Ostrożnie przesuwa palcami po tym, co, jak Sherlock podejrzewa, jest dość paskudnym rozcięciem biegnącym tuż pod linią włosów.

\- Nng – mówi i wzdryga się.

\- Przepraszam, wiem, wiem. Cii. Wszystko w porządku. Czy mogę, hm... - John ma jedną rękę na włosach Sherlocka, przypominających teraz gniazdo szczurów, a drugą na jego szyi. - Wplątałeś się chwilowo w mały romans z objawami szoku **,** a krew ledwo ci krąży, od kiedy cię uśpili. Mogę cię położyć spać? Obiecuję, ani mi się śni dobierać się do ciebie.

\- Rmm – mówi Sherlock, wtulając głowę w brzuch Johna. Tu jest lepiej. Nawet przyjemnie. John może robić, co tylko chce. John jest bardzo wrażliwy. Słyszy śmiech Johna w jego brzuchu. Dłonie Johna są ciepłe, zawsze ciepłe. To jeden z wielu powodów, dla których John jest doskonały.

\- Mrm? - pyta Sherlock.

\- Tak, nie dziwię się, że jesteś zbity z pantałyku. Poleciałeś odrobinę za blisko słońca i trihalogenometan zbił cię z nóg. Ty cholerny, pieprzony wariacie. Byłem na ciebie taki wściekły. A wcześniej w zasadzie wsadziłeś do paki całą tę wesołą kompanię z Conk-Singleton. Kiedy zamilkłeś, weszliśmy za tobą. Dzwonili do swoich przełożonych, że mają intruza, więc nie zdążyli cię przeszukać i całe szczęście, skoro włamywałeś się im do mainframe'u. Przy okazji, całkiem fajnie opowiadałeś, gdzie jesteś, ale Bradstreet wsadziła w pluskwę urządzenie namierzające. Wiedziałeś o tym?

\- Nrrf.

\- Tak myślałem. Lubię tę kobietę. Bardzo ją lubię. Ale nie w ten sposób. W ten sposób lubię kogoś innego. Mogę zdjąć z ciebie ciuchy? Proszę?

\- Hsss – wzdycha Sherlock, gotów współpracować.

Stanowcze dłonie chwytają bluzę i ciągną ją do góry. Sherlock próbuje pomóc, naprawdę, ale jego ręce i nogi drżą, nie jest w stanie nad nimi zapanować, a jego wzrok jest zamglony. Kiedy wreszcie zdjęli koszulę, w jego zamazanym polu widzenia pojawia się jasna głowa, a palce rozplątują sznurówki jego conversów.

Zanim pochłania go ciemność, Sherlock czuje jeszcze ukłucie plastra na czole i słyszy głos, mruczący: „Wiem, kochany, już prawie koniec" i zastanawia się, kto jest tym „kochanym", i czuje wsuwające się na niego miękkie ubranie, a potem: „Pozwól mi, proszę, pozwól" i „No już, ciii, jestem tutaj", potem ktoś układa go na gładkim prześcieradle jak ofiarę rytualną i owija w kokon. Tyle tylko, że Sherlock z trudem przypomina sobie, iż kokony są zazwyczaj wytworzone z laku i pszczelich plastrów, ale ten kokon wcale nie przypomina kostnej porcelany. To bardziej, jakby być otulonym parą skrzydeł z waty cukrowej, podczas gdy zapada się w nicość bezchmurnego, letniego nieba.

 

Gdy Sherlock się budzi, ból już raczej minął. Wciąż obejmuje go ramię, ramię z opalonym nadgarstkiem i bladym przedramieniem, porośnięte jasnymi włoskami. Poza tym ktoś oddycha lekko w jego kark, ewidentnie leżąc na tej samej poduszce, a do tego (w przeciwieństwie do tego, co działo się minionej nocy, z całą pewnością, minionej nocy było tylko „pozwól mi, proszę" i „wszystko w porządku, jestem tutaj") w jego krzyż wbija się ewidentna erekcja.

Sądząc po świetle, jest ranek. Światło jest w kolorze miodu, który Sherlock łączy z pszczołami zapylającymi koniczynę, w odróżnieniu od tych, które zapylają, na przykład, grykę, lawendę albo lucernę.

Sherlock nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że ramię, które obserwuje, bardzo dobrze się prezentuje w tym świetle.

Detektywa zdumiewa dziwne uczucie  _deja vu_. Wczoraj obudził się przy lekarzu wojskowym, prawda? Dziś jest tak samo. Czy to oznacza, że to będzie się powtarzać, stanie się spaniem w uścisku  _ad infinitum_? Jeśli tak, czy jest to nagroda za wszystkie sprawy, które w swoim życiu rozwiązał i, zakładając, że będzie dalej rozwiązywać sprawy i utrzymywać Moriarty'ego na dystans, czy to oznacza, że będzie miał w swoim łóżku żywego, oddychającego Johna?

W ich łóżku? Czy to może być teraz  _ich_  łóżko?

Stwierdza, że zdecydowanie na to wygląda. Ale to tak cudowny obrót wydarzeń, że nie do końca ma pewność.

John kręci się nieco, jego ramię przesuwa się z chudej talii Sherlocka na pierś.

_Co wydarzyło się wczoraj?_  Była kanapa, potem jajka, potem klinika, potem kłótnia o Sarah, potem taksówka w deszczu, potem Bradstreet podziwiała go w obecności Johna, Sherlock  _kocha_  Bradstreet, a potem Conk-Singleton, a potem ochroniarz, a potem „Nie", a potem szmata przy twarzy, a potem schody, z całą pewnością były schody, a potem: „ty cholerny, pieprzony wariacie, byłem na ciebie taki wściekły..."

Sherlock zamiera.

\- O Jezu, wybacz – mamrocze zaspany głos za nim.

John odsuwa się.

Odrobinę zaniepokojony Sherlock się odwraca. John leży na plecach, ma na sobie t-shirt i zapewne majtki. Jedno ramię zarzucił ponad głowę, a jego włosy są dziko potargane od snu. Wygląda... wygląda cudownie. I nie wydaje się być zły, nie do końca, a w zasadzie ani trochę, zmarszczki wokół jego ust są idealnie spokojne, ale Sherlock nie do końca wie, co się zmieniło między „ty cholerny, pieprzony wariacie", a Johnem śpiącym z piersią przytuloną do pleców Sherlocka, obejmującym go ramieniem. John ziewa szeroko.

\- Czy my... - pyta cicho Sherlock.

John otwiera gwałtownie oczy. Odkręca głowę w stronę Sherlocka.

\- Czy... Boże, nie, nigdy bym nie...

\- ...rozwiązaliśmy sprawę?

\- Och. - John się uśmiecha. - Tak, rozwiązałeś ją.

\- Ach.

\- I wpakowałeś się w drobną awanturę z chloroformem, ale Bradstreet twierdzi, że to dla ciebie normalka. No więc... tak, było okej. Chociaż trochę strasznie. Ale okej.

\- A więc dzień jak co dzień.

\- Dla cudownego dziecka, detektywa-konsultanta? Tak sądzę.

\- Nie pamiętam.

\- Nic dziwnego. Dupek. Ale teraz wyglądasz dużo lepiej, więc w porządku.

Milczą przez chwilę. John patrzy w sufit. Nie wydaje się zły, chociaż Sherlock nie pamięta, żeby przepraszał po „ty cholerny, pieprzony wariacie". Może stwierdzić po pulsie, że John nie jest zły. To doskonała wiadomość. Sherlock patrzy, jak klatka piersiowa doktora podnosi się i opada, widzi delikatny zarys żeber i oczywisty dowód na obecność płuc i myśli – zastanawia się – za co John przepraszał, kiedy się odsunął. Za to, że spał z Sherlockiem w łóżku? Na pewno nie, nie teraz. Za nazwanie go „cholernym, pieprzonym wariatem"? Raczej nie, biorąc pod uwagę, że w całą sprawę zamieszany był chloroform, a Sherlock, chociaż świetnie radzi sobie z komputerami, raczej nie powinien był zacząć włamywać się do mainframe'u **.** Za...

\- No dobra – mówi John. Brzmi, jakby był odrobinę zażenowany. - To ja pójdę, hm, wziąć szybki prysznic, a potem...

_Och._

Zanim Sherlock ma czas pomyśleć, że porusza ręką, trzyma go za przedramię. Jest gładkie, mocne, małe jak cały John, ale, z drugiej strony, Sherlock zawsze miał niezwykle długie palce.

\- Nie musisz nigdzie iść – mówi.

John patrzy na niego z namysłem. Wydaje się zaskoczony. Jego oczy rozchmurzają się w porannym słońcu.

\- Ty... nie chciałem cię zaniepokoić, po prostu...

\- Nie zaniepokoiłeś mnie.

\- Zaniepokoiłem.

\- Nie pamiętałem, co się wydarzyło w nocy.

\- Wiem, więc...

\- Myślałem o tym i nagle miałem dziurę w pamięci. To wszystko.

\- A więc nie chodziło o...

\- Nie jestem zaniepokojony.

\- Ale  _byłeś_.

\- Nie przez seks. Seks mnie nie niepokoi – nalega Sherlock z wyczerpaniem.

John przygryza dolną wargę, rozważając to stwierdzenie. Wygląda... gdyby Sherlock był ze sobą całkowicie uczciwy, a bardzo stara się być, to wygląda smakowicie, od absolutnie idealnego nosa poprzez cienkie wargi po johnowo pachnącą szyję.

\- No tak, rozmawialiśmy o tym – mówi John wolno. - Ale serio, po prostu... Niezależnie od tego, co ktokolwiek ci wcześniej powiedział, a biorąc pod uwagę, jak się zachowujesz, chciałbym jakoś tak więcej niż połowę z tych ludzi zadźgać, chcę, żebyś wiedział, że ja nie...

Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że trzeba podjąć stanowcze kroki.

Gwałtownie siada, odrzuca kołdrę, przerzuca nogę przez kolana Johna, który leży na plecach w spodniach od piżamy na bokserkach i delikatnie siada. Twardy penis Johna tkwi uwięziony między nimi, a wielkie oczy doktora gapią się na niego w szoku.

\- Seks – powtarza wyraźnie Sherlock – mnie nie niepokoi.

I naprawdę tak jest. Gdyby seks go niepokoił, nie proponowałby. Och, nienawidził seksu z innymi ludźmi, z niektórymi nawet bardziej niż z innymi, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że John jest inny. John nie jest osobą, która Sherlocka obrzydza, ale która ma coś, czego Sherlock pragnie, chociaż mieć nie powinien. John jest osobą, którą Sherlock kocha – chociaż wciąż nie wie, czy powinien o tym wspominać – jest osobą,  _której Sherlock pragnie_  i, być może, którą  _powinien_  mieć. Powoduje tyle samo efektów ubocznych, co narkotyki – szmery w sercu, czasem utratę tchu i dziwne trzepotanie w klatce piersiowej, ale tym razem nie chodzi o wymianę dóbr na usługi. To zupełnie inne uczucie, przypominające to, kiedy Sherlock odkrył chemię, albo kiedy w wieku sześciu lat znalazł w bibliotekę książkę o analizie śledczej, pożądanie  _wszystkiego, co powiązane z tematem_ , i to natychmiast.

\- Jasne – mówi John, mrugając gwałtownie. - Hm. Dobrze, seks cię nie niepokoi. Ale wydawało mi się, że...

\- Seks mnie nie niepokoi. Orgazmy mnie ogromnie niepokoją.

\- To... Dzięki za to rozróżnienie.

\- Nie ma za co.

\- Po prostu chcę, żeby wszystko było dla ciebie... w porządku.

\- Widziałeś kiedyś, żebym robił coś, czego robić nie chcę?

\- Taaa, czaję, że jesteś dupkiem, naprawdę. Ale tu nie może chodzić o to, czego ja chcę. Czego... a ty, Chryste, ty naprawdę wyrażasz się jasno i dość, hm, dość mnie dekoncentrujesz... czego  _ty_  chcesz i czy możesz odpowiedzieć na to pytanie jak najszybciej, bo  _Jezu_.

Sherlock kręci się nieco, przez co John zamyka oczy.

\- Chcę wszystkiego, co dotyczy ciebie. Kiedy cię tu nie ma, chcę wiedzieć, jak wyglądasz i co robisz, i wysyłanie ci SMS-ów pomaga, bo mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak mi odpisujesz. Chcę zobaczyć każdy twój nastrój i każdą twoją minę, całą skalę twoich emocjonalnych, umysłowych i fizycznych możliwości, od czerni po biel, od zera do nieskończoności, chcę je nagrać pod wpływem różnych bodźców i odkryć zmiany w twoim zachowaniu, zależne od nieskończonych kombinacji i kolejności, w której angażuje się poszczególne czynniki. Nie chciałem, żebyś o tym wiedział, bo okoliczności nie są sprzyjające, ale sam odkryłeś po „Friesland", więc jest już za późno i nie wiem, czy mamy inne wyjście, bo chcę  _nauczyć się o tobie wszystkiego_ , a jeśli sądzisz, że mogę to zrobić, nie uprawiając z tobą seksu, to jesteś o wiele głupszy niż myślałem.

John przez chwilę pociera sobie skronie. Zmarszczki na jego czole poruszają się lekko i przepięknie.

\- Jezu Chryste – mówi w końcu. Następnie uśmiecha się szeroko. Sherlock nigdy nie widział tak szerokiego uśmiechu. - Jestem cały twój. Chyba już o tym wspominałem. Ale mogę wspominać to częściej. Tak często, jak tylko chcesz.

Sherlock uśmiecha się.

\- Ufasz mi?

\- Chyba nie powinienem, ale wychodzi na to, że tak. Całkowicie.

\- I chcesz tego, czego ja chcę?

\- Naprawdę, naprawdę chcę – syczy John, lekko wypinając biodra pod Sherlockiem.

\- Zagrajmy w grę.

John zastanawia się przez chwilę.

\- Hm. A jakie są zasady?

Sherlock chwyta nadgarstki Johna i naciska na nie lekko, przygniatając je do materaca. Jednocześnie kołysze się lekko w przód i w tył na jego kolanach, przez co doktor przygryza znów dolną wargę, jego źrenice rozszerzają się i cały robi się odrobinę cudowniejszy niż moment wcześniej.

\- Pierwsza zasada: robisz to, co ci każę. Druga: nie szczytujesz, dopóki ci nie powiem.

\- Tak, dobra – mówi John bez tchu.

I niemal natychmiast.

_Och_.

\- Och,  _podoba_  ci się to – mruczy Sherlock. - Lubisz, jak wydaje ci się polecenia, bo byłeś w wojsku, czy też byłeś w wojsku, bo lubisz, jak wydaje ci się polecenia?

\- To nie jest aż tak prostackie. - John uśmiecha się i marszczy przez moment nos.

Sherlock zastanawia się.

\- Coś bardziej skomplikowanego? To ma związek ze mną?

John zaciska lewą dłoń w pięść pod uściskiem sherlockowej dłoni. Odchrząkuje.

\- Muszę przyznać, że bardzo lubisz się rządzić. Ale nie o to chodzi. Masz – i używam tu eufemizmu – bardzo atrakcyjny głos. A ja mógłbym ci się wyrwać w dwie sekundy i zupełnie cię obezwładnić w kolejne trzy. Pamiętaj o tym. Ale...

\- Ale nie zrobisz tego – wzdycha Sherlock. - I podoba ci się to, co wybierasz.

\- Ale nie zrobię tego – zgadza się John, zniżając głos. - I podoba mi się to, co wybieram. Mogę mieć jakieś życzenia w tej grze? Znaczy, jestem raczej seksualny – to znaczy bardzo,  _bardzo_  seksualny – a ty jesteś tak zajebiście cudowny, że, szczerze mówiąc, pewnie mógłbym dojść, gdybyś czytał na głos rozkład jazdy pociągów, no serio, mógłbyś zacząć tańczyć macarenę, a mnie zmiękłyby kolana, więc pewnie jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni, ale jakaś wskazówka może się przydać.

Sherlock zastanawia się i kiwa głową.

\- Trzy życzenia.

\- Jak dżin? - chichocze John. - Kurwa, zaczynajmy tę grę, jest mi rozpaczliwie niekomfortowo. Czas, start.

Sherlock schodzi z jego kolan i kładzie się po swojej stronie, opierając głowę na łokciu. John obraca głowę na poduszce i obserwuje go. Już swobodne dłonie kładzie na brzuchu i splata palce.

\- Przede wszystkim: potrzebujesz czegoś przeciwbólowego? - pyta Sherlock, przesuwając palcem po johnowym łokciu.

\- Nie. Już się tym zająłem. Ze mną wszystko okej. Nadal jesteś na haju? - John nagle robi się zaniepokojony.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku.

\- To dobrze

\- Dobrze. Więc rozbieraj się.

Zadowolony John natychmiast podnosi się i klęka. Chwyta t-shirt przy kołnierzyku i ściąga go przez głowę, lekko się krzywiąc, a potem rzuca go na podłogę przy łóżku. Następnie zsuwa bokserki, kładzie się na plecach i je również skopuje na podłogę.

Siniaki nadal rozciągają się fioletowymi smugami, a Sherlock ich nienawidzi. Ale, och, ile jest do kochania. Sherlock niespiesznie ogląda i zapamiętuje wszystko, bojąc się (tak, przyznaje się przed samym sobą:  _bojąc_ ), że nie dostanie drugiej szansy. Klatka piersiowa Johna jest gładka, chociaż nie bezwłosa i, jak się okazuje, doktor ma opaloną nie tylko szyję i nadgarstki – pasek opalenizny przedziela też na pół jego ramiona. Jego brzuch jest muskularny, chociaż nie przesadnie, a nogi szczupłe. Jego penis stoi dumnie naprężony, a John uśmiecha się oczekująco. Na jego trzecim żebrze widnieje pieprzyk, który Sherlock uwielbia. I  _blizna_. Blizna jest nowa i spektakularna. Przypomina rozgniecionego białego pająka albo dziurę w szybie, jest chaotyczna, heroiczna, piękna i...

\- Boże – szepcze John. - Podnieca mnie nawet to, jak na mnie  _patrzysz_ , szalony dupku. Zgoda na wyrażenie pierwszego życzenia?

\- Udzielona.

\- Nie chcę być jedynym nagim facetem w tym łóżku.

„John to bardzo sprytny gość" - myśli detektyw. Ściąga swoje spodnie od piżamy, a zaraz potem koszulę. Rzuca je, by towarzyszyły na podłodze ubraniom Johna. Podoba mu się myśl, że sczepiają się ze sobą, jak on i John na górze, na łóżku.

\- Och, kurwa mać, to niesprawiedliwe – mamrocze John, urzeczony. - Jakim cudem... jak możesz być tak idealny? Zaplanowałeś to, cholera, bycie idealnym? Z jakiej ty jesteś _planety_?

Sherlock pochyla się, otwiera szufladę i wyciąga małą tubkę lubrykantu.

\- Co, do diabła? - pyta John ze zdumieniem.

\- I tak nienawidzę masturbacji, myślisz, że lubię ją  _na sucho_?

\- Och. Nie. Jasne, że nie.

\- Wyciągnij rękę.

John podaje lewą dłoń, a Sherlock wyciska trochę lubrykantu na jego palce.

\- Nic z tym nie rób, dopóki ci nie powiem.

\- A kiedy to będzie? - pyta John bez tchu. - Niedługo?

\- Może. - Sherlock wrzuca tubkę z powrotem do szuflady.

\- Osobiście głosuję na „niedługo".

Sherlock znów kładzie się na boku, ale tym razem przysuwa się bliżej. Bardzo, bardzo delikatnie przesuwa palcami po twarzy Johna, a potem po jego szyi, bliźnie, po klatce piersiowej, po brzuchu i urywa z dłonią na johnowym podbrzuszu. Ale chce  _więcej więcej więcej_ , więc pochyla się i muska językiem bliznę, a John syczy cicho.

\- Dotknij mnie – rozkazuje Sherlock, posyłając delikatny jak pieszczota uśmiech skórze Johna.

\- Boże, tak, błagam, gdzie?

\- Gdzie chcesz. Nie mam nic przeciwko.

John wyciąga prawą dłoń i gładzi jej wierzchem blade biodro Sherlocka, a potem w górę, w górę, w górę, wklęsły brzuch, potem muska szyję i w końcu wsuwa palce w sherlockowe włosy i zaciska je. Sherlock nagradza go, ujmując jego sutek w usta.

\- O mój  _Boże_. - Pięść we włosach zaciska się, więc Sherlock drażni twardniejący sutek zębami. -  _Kurwa_. Dobra, zamierzasz może...

\- Podciągnij nogi.

John jest posłuszny. Zgina kolana, a jego serce wali pod wargami Sherlocka. To tak delikatne, tak piękne, że, według Sherlocka, jest niemal nieznośnie smutne. Muska dłonią nogę Johna, nie chcąc przerwać dotyku, a jednocześnie nie przestaje się znęcać na sutkiem. Robi to tak długo, jak ma ochotę, i musi przyznać, że to dość długo. Mijają kolejne minuty, Sherlock delikatnie przygryza zębami i muska językiem, i czuje, jak udo Johna zaczyna drżeć niczym skrzydło motyla. Kciuk zatknął w zagięciu biodra doktora.

\- Hm, czy... - mówi John dziwnie wysokim głosem. - Czy któryś z nas dotknie mnie jakoś niedługo, na mokro, na sucho, teraz już bez znaczenia, bo, Boże, no...

Sherlock podnosi głowę. Na czubku penisa Johna – który jest średniej długości, lecz nieco grubszy, niż te, które Sherlock pamięta, i leży na podbrzuszu Johna ponad niewielką kępką ciemnoblond włosów – pojawiła się kropelka płynu. Sherlock zastanawia się, jak smakuje, i nie widzi powodu, dla którego nie miałby się o tym przekonać. Przeciąga po czubku kciukiem, wyciera kropelkę i oblizuje palec. John smakuje jak ostryga. Smak Johna natychmiast ląduje w dużej, przypominającej szklarnię dobudówce do biblioteki w pałacu umysłu Sherlocka, którą detektyw stworzył, gdy John powiedział: „Kurwa, zaczynajmy tę grę". W pomieszczeniu tym znajduje się mnóstwo bukowych i mosiężnych skrzynek. W międzyczasie prawa pięść Johna uderza w materac gdzieś za Sherlockiem z cichym „łup", a powieki doktora zaciskają się.

\- Och,  _kurwa, jasna cholera, kpisz sobie_? No wszystko się prawie skończyło, czy ty mnie właśnie  _posmakowałeś_? Sherlock,  _jaja sobie robisz_? Dotknę się teraz, dobra?

\- Nie robiłbym tego na twoim miejscu.

\- Kurwa, czemu?

Sherlock opuszcza dłoń i wymierza mocnego, szybkiego klapsa w udo Johna, tam, gdzie może dosięgnąć i nie uderzyć przy tym w łóżko. John gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, a potem nie daje rady opanować wybuchu śmiechu. Potrząsa głową, nie otwierając oczu.

\- Jezu, ratuj, jestem w łóżku z najprzystojniejszym, najbardziej seksownym geniuszem na świecie, a on mnie chyba zabije... Jeśli umrę, błagam, nie mówcie mojej mamie, że przekręciłem się, gdy bił mnie rozpaczliwie pociągający, aseksualny detektyw konsultant. Błagam. O  _Boże_.

\- Jeszcze raz?

\- Poproszę.

W pokoju rozlega się donośne plaśnięcie.

\- To liczyło się jako jedno z twoich życzeń.

\- Cholera, wcale nie! - protestuje John, unosząc głowę.

\- Wcale tak. Ale tego ci nie policzę – stwierdza litościwie Sherlock, wymierzając trzeciego klapsa.

\- Sherlock – mówi John, a jego głos jest bardzo poważny. - Jeśli któryś z nas nie dotknie mnie  _w tej chwili_ , to chyba się rozpłaczę.

Sherlock parska krótkim, niskim śmiechem i przysuwa się bliżej. Kładzie głowę na bliźnie i słucha bicia serca Johna pod oszpeconą skórą, obserwując jego ciało. John obejmuje go ramieniem, drapiąc w plecy. To tak, jakby leżeć w gnieździe i być otulonym wojskowym weteranem. Sherlock odkrywa, że jego własne serce wali jak oszalałe. Kiedy to się stało? Czyżby słuchało johnowego serca i próbowało za nim nadążyć, bojąc się, że inaczej zostanie samo?

\- Weź penisa w dłoń.

\- Nareszcie, wielkie,  _cholerne dzięki_  – wzdycha John, sięgając w dół, szybko ujmując się w lewą dłoń i rozprowadzając po sobie lubrykant. Z jego gardła wydobywa się dźwięk, którego Sherlock nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał – niezwłocznie wrzuca go do skrzynki ze smakiem Johna.

\- Dotykaj się. Nie za mocno, ale tak jak lubisz.

John przesuwa dłoń po swoim członku – delikatnie, powoli. Drży, gdy Sherlock go obserwuje. Sherlock słyszy nad głową dyszenie – John ciężko oddycha przez nos.

\- O czym myślisz? - szepcze Sherlock.

\- O Monie Lisie.

Sherlock sięga dłonią w dół i szczypie skórę na udzie Johna, którą sam wcześniej zaczerwienił. Mocno.

\- Kurwa, jak  _myślisz_ , o czym myślę, Sherlock? Jezu, myślę o tym, że patrzysz, jak walę konia, jakby to był jakiś cholerny cud.

Oczy Sherlocka nagle płoną i detektyw mruga. Bo to jest cud. To ta część Johna, co do której miał pewność, że nigdy jej nie zobaczy, a jeśli nie przeżyje tego tygodnia, będzie przynajmniej mógł z całą pewnością powiedzieć, że umarł, wiedząc, iż cuda się zdarzają, nawet jeśli tylko raz. Przełyka z trudem ślinę. Odchrząkuje.

\- Nie musisz myśleć o tym, co naprawdę się teraz dzieje – mówi miękko, pochłonięty dłonią Johna przesuwającą się w górę i w dół, w górę i w dół. - Robiąc to wcześniej, o czym myślałeś? Czy klęczałem w ciemnej londyńskiej uliczce, podczas gdy ty pieprzyłeś moje usta?

John mocniej przytula detektywa.

\- Boże, Sherlock, nie, ja...

\- Twierdzisz, że o mnie nie myślałeś?

\- A skąd, myślałem, ale nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że...

\- W porządku, to tylko fantazja, w żaden sposób mnie nie dotyka... fantazji nie da się opanować. A może ja siedziałem w fotelu, a ty klęczałeś, biorąc mnie całego w usta?

\- Zabijasz mnie – warczy John przez zaciśnięte zęby, a jego dłoń przyspiesza. - Kurwa,  _zabijasz mnie_. Więcej nie myśl, że seks ze mną może być problematyczny. Najwyraźniej nie jesteś geniuszem bez powodu. Kurwa. Czy ty chcesz, żebym najpierw doszedł, czy dostał ataku serca, zdecyduj się, do cholery.

\- Założę się, że wsuwałeś we mnie palce... na stojąco, ja opierałem dłonie na ścianie i wciąż byliśmy ubrani, tylko ja miałem spuszczone spodnie i bieliznę... a potem położyłeś mnie na kuchennym stole i wziąłeś od tyłu, bo zacząłem o to błagać.

Z góry dochodzi do niego zduszony jęk, a paznokcie Johna wbijają mu się w plecy. Nagle John bardzo mocno zaciska pięść u nasady penisa, tworząc ciasny okrąg z palców. Jego uda drżą. Serce Sherlocka zatrzymuje się na moment.

\- Czy ty właśnie niemal doszedłeś? - wzdycha z zachwytem.

John już ciężko dyszy, a jego klatka piersiowa gwałtownie unosi się pod uchem Sherlocka.

\- Tak, ty kompletny dupku, dokładnie to się stało – jęczy.

\- Dobrze – mówi Sherlock chciwie. Sięga w dół i bierze w dłoń jądra Johna, leżące na jego ciele. - Dobrze, jesteś blisko, a ja nie chciałem, żebyś myślał o tym, dochodząc, chciałem – nie przestawaj – chcę, żebyś myślał o mnie, ale o innym mnie, a ja jestem taki twardy z twojego powodu, specjalnie dla idealnego, cudownego, idealnego  _ciebie_ , ledwo mogę oddychać, a ty leżysz przede mną tak jak teraz,  _tak jak teraz_ , na plecach, ale ja pieprzę ciebie, pieprzę cię, dopóki ty... tak,  _dojdź teraz_ , tak, właśnie tak – rozkazuje Sherlock, przyciskając delikatnie jądra Johna do jego penisa.

John szczytuje ze zduszonym krzykiem, a jego prawa dłoń jest zaciśnięta i cudowna we włosach Sherlocka. Pierwszy strumień – a Sherlock naprawdę powinien był to przewidzieć – tryska na johnową klatkę piersiową i odrobinę na brew Sherlocka. Drugi i trzeci rozlewa się po brzuchu doktora, który powtarza w kółko: „Kurwa kurwa Sherlock o Boże", a potem to już koniec i Sherlock nigdy nie zrobił w życiu niczego, z czego byłby bardziej dumny, ani rozwiązanie sprawy Carla Powersa ani przeżycie studiów, ani praca dla holenderskiej rodziny królewskiej, nic nie umywa się do tego, tylko  _t_ _o to to to to to to to to to to_. Myśli o tym, otwierając usta i zaciskając oczy.

Mijają długie, nieskończenie długie sekundy, John dyszy, jakby właśnie brał udział w wyścigu, a Sherlock drży, zastanawiając się, czy gdy odsunie głowę, na jego twarzy pozostanie odbicie blizny i czy to oznacza, że coś w nim już nigdy nie będzie takie samo.

W każdym razie tak się czuje.

Nogi Johna wyprostowują się, a pięść na włosach Sherlocka rozluźnia się, zamiast tego delikatnie i uspokajająco gładząc jego głowę.

\- Sherlock?

Sherlock nie jest w stanie się odezwać – może już nigdy nie będzie – więc wtula się w bliznę.

\- Sherlock, czy ja doszedłem ci na twarz przy naszym pierwszym seksie?

„Tak, i było cudownie."

Sherlock kiwa w milczeniu głową.

\- Ja... Wow.  _Tak bardzo_  cię przepraszam. Naprawdę nie wiem, jak... ha, jak cię za to przeprosić. Wybacz.

Sherlock potrząsa głową. Wyciera palcem te kilka kropli z brwi i połyka je z namysłem.

\- O mój  _Boże_.

Leżą tak jeszcze chwilę. John przeczesuje włosy Sherlocka.

\- Najdroższy, wszystko okej? Proszę, niech będzie okej. Powiedz coś.

Sherlock wzdycha i siada. Sięga pod łóżko, po skarpetkę i wyciera klatkę piersiową i brzuch Johna. John gapi się na niego, jakby znalazł lekarstwo na raka.

\- To było wspaniałe – mówi doktor miękko.

Sherlock uśmiecha się i rzuca skarpetkę na podłogę. John rozjaśnia się jak choinka na Boże Narodzenie. To zasługa Sherlocka i przez chwilę cały świat jest cudownym miejscem.

\- Mam tylko jeden zarzut. Nie wyraziłem trzeciego życzenia.

\- Och – mówi Sherlock, bo John ma rację.

\- Ale możesz mi to wynagrodzić. Chcę pocałunku. Teraz, jeśli łaska.

Sherlock pochyla się, opierając łokcie po obu stronach głowy Johna, ujmuje ją w obie dłonie jak wtedy w doku, i całuje go w środek czoła. Nie odrywa ust od skóry i  _oddycha_.

\- O właśnie. - John głaszcze plecy Sherlocka, w górę i w dół. - No. To załatwione. Czy ty... Hm. Wszystko okej, prawda?

Sherlock spogląda w dół, tam, gdzie nie jest twardy i gdzie John już też nie jest twardy, a potem znów wraca wzrokiem po zarumienionej piersi Johna, po jego brodzie, aż do oczu, pełnych pytań i oślepiającej czułości, takiej czułości, która może zwyciężyć całe armie.

\- Nigdy nie było lepiej – odpowiada Sherlock. I to jest prawda.

John kładzie dłoń na jego karku i całuje go, miękko i czule, wzdłuż policzka.

Sherlock sięga w dół i zarzuca na nich kołdrę. Kryje twarz w szyi Johna. Leży tak, podczas gdy dłonie doktora błądzą po jego plecach, ramionach, biodrach i gładkiej wypukłości jego pośladków. Już niemal śpi, kiedy słyszy kroki przed drzwiami ich pokoju i znajome stukanie do drzwi, a potem:

\- Juu-huu!

Pani Hudson wchodzi do pokoju, wydaje z siebie stłumiony pisk i upuszcza kopertę, którą niosła. Sherlock myśli, że nareszcie wróciła od swojej siostry. Uśmiecha się. Nie do końca ma teraz ochotę na pogawędki, ale pani Hudson jest jednym z jego ulubionych ludzi we wszechświecie. Ma na sobie fioletowy podróżny kostium i chyba dopiero co przyjechała. Na jej butach widnieje specyficzne błoto ze stacji Charing Cross.

\- Och, mój Boże – wzdycha, przyciskając dłoń do szyi. - Sherlock, co... na miłość boską...

\- Cholera, ja... przepraszam – wydusza z siebie John, równie zbity z pantałyku.

\- On jest ze mną – stwierdza Sherlock, otulając się ciaśniej kołdrą i uśmiechając się do pani Hudson najpiękniej jak umie.

Kobieta macha dłońmi przed twarzą i śmieje się krótko.

\- Wybacz, mój drogi, po prostu bardzo mnie zaskoczyłeś. Nigdy nie widziałam, żebyś miał towarzystwo. - Teraz zwraca się do Johna. - Musi pan myśleć, że jestem jakąś starą wścibską kobietą, która nieproszona wchodzi innym do mieszkania. Naprawdę nie chcę, żebyśmy źle zaczęli naszą znajomość, skoro jest pan przyjacielem Sherlocka. Och, co też pan sobie musiał o mnie pomyśleć...

\- Ja... naprawdę nie wiem, co o pani myśleć – odpowiada John z zakłopotaniem.

Sherlock ziewa.

\- John Watson, pani Hudson. Właścicielka mieszkania.

\- Chyba będzie lepiej, jak nie podamy sobie w tej chwili rąk – zauważa z niepokojem pani Hudson.

\- No... - John odkasłuje. - Może  _nie w tej chwili_...

\- No dobrze. - Pani Hudson kiwa głową. - To ja pójdę do siebie, dopiero co wróciłam, nawet nie nastawiłam wody na herbatę, ale, Sherlock, skarbie, to leżało pod drzwiami, zaadresowane do ciebie, więc przyniosłam. - Podnosi kopertę, którą w szoku upuściła i szybko kładzie ją na brzegu łóżka. -  _Bardzo_  miło było pana poznać, panie Watson...

\- Doktorze – poprawia ją Sherlock.

\- Ooooch. Znowu przepraszam, ciągle coś knocę...

\- „John" wystarczy – stwierdza John pospiesznie.

\- John, cudownie, dziękuję za zrozumienie, mój drogi. Ja... no tak. - Pani Hudson uśmiecha się i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

\- No cóż, w taki sposób właścicieli mieszkań jeszcze nie poznawałem. - John z namysłem całuje Sherlocka w czubek nosa.

Sherlock wyciąga ramię i zabiera kopertę.

Widnieją na niej słowa SHERLOCK HOLMES, co wygląda złowieszczo. Moriarty czasem pisze w taki sposób. Można by się zacząć martwić, gdyby Sherlock był takim człowiekiem, który się martwi.

Mijają długie sekundy.

\- Sherlock? - pyta niepewnie John. - Chcesz, żebym... żebym to otworzył?

Sherlock się krzywi, bo przecież  _nie boi się_ , oczywiście, że nie, i rozdziera kopertę. Zagląda do środka, by wyjąć list. Ale listu nie ma. Tylko zdanie, namazane po jej wewnętrznej stronie: „Chodź się pobawić!". A kiedy Sherlock potrząsa kopertą, pięć drobnych przedmiotów, przypominających pestki cytryny... nie, to nie pestki cytryny, to pestki pomarańczy... wypada na pościel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rozdział 12**

\- Sherlock, naprawdę się niepokoję. Otwórz drzwi.

Sherlock siedzi w pustej wannie, wciąż nagi, jeśli nie liczyć narzuconego szlafroka. Na kolanach trzyma laptopa, a obok siebie - zużytą strzykawkę. John ma faktycznie bardzo zmartwiony głos. Sherlock rozumie przyczynę. Ostatecznie wysuszone pestki to dość ekscentryczny rozwój sytuacji.

Zresztą sama informacja, że Moriarty uciekł z maksymalnie strzeżonego więzienia... to znaczy  _wyszedł przez główne drzwi wejściowe w asyście własnych strażników_  i, cholera, zniknął, mogłaby przerazić każdą bliską Sherlockowi osobę. Sherlock co prawda nie był przekonany, że ma bliskie sobie osoby, może z wyjątkiem tego nieznośnego dupka, który jest jego bratem, ale John stanowi wyjątek od wielu reguł.

Z drugiej strony, po namyśle można uznać, że równie przerażające było, iż zaraz po tym, jak dostarczono pestki, Sherlock odebrał dwa SMS-y od Mycrofta w sprawie Moriarty'ego, po czym, nawet nie próbując tego ukryć, chwycił morfinę i zamknął się w łazience. Wszystko wydarzyło się bardzo szybko. Sherlock rozumie niepokój Johna.

Ale jego  _serce waliło pięści zaciskały się pot spływał nogi omdlewały skołatane nerwy wyły_  w stopniu, którego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. A teraz John także jest we wszystko zamieszany. Więc Sherlock musiał myśleć,  _funkcjonować_. Należało więc podjąć odpowiednie kroki, nawet jeśli rzeczone kroki były mało przyjemne.

\- Sherlock, muszę cię zobaczyć. Zostaw dragi i, kurwa, odpowiedz. To nie jest zabawne.

\- Wszystko w porządku - woła Sherlock.

\- Sherlocku Holmesie, ty chyba sobie żartujesz. I to bardzo kiepsko.

Detektyw ignoruje go. Szczupły palec wskazujący wisi nad przyciskiem "Odtwórz". Sherlock widzi ogoloną głowę Jima Moriarty'ego i jego twarz zamarłą w szerokim uśmiechu. Uśmiechu, który wydaje się toksyczny.

Przez moment się zastanawia, skąd jego wróg wytrzasnął w więzieniu takiego doskonałego tatuażystę. Na boku szyi kryminalnego geniusza widnieje absolutne dzieło sztuki - wijący się, pełznący wąż. Tatuaż zwieńczają kły gada, wpijające się w jabłko wytatuowane za uchem szaleńca. Jim nie miał tatuażu, kiedy Sherlock widział go ostatnio. To było trzy lata temu, gdy Moriarty wysłał mu pocztówkę ze zdjęciem, taką, jaką można zamówić w internecie, wykorzystując istniejące ujęcie. Obrazek przedstawiał sylwetkę kryminalisty, po amatorsku wyciętą z jakiejś fotografii i wklejoną na ławkę na Bermudach. Jim machał ręką, a jego szyja była czysta. Po drugiej stronie pocztówki obiecał, że kupi Sherlockowi tropikalną wyspę i będzie go tam trzymał w małej klatce otwartej na działanie żywiołów. Będzie wisiała na gałęzi drzewa, wystawiona na niszczycielskie słońce, a Sherlock będzie się smażyć w upale dnia.

Wąż z jabłkiem w pysku to jedna z bardziej niepokojących rzeczy, jakie Sherlock widział w życiu. Przypomina mu historie biblijne, których nie wykasował po sprawie seryjnego zabójcy z 1997. Brutalne historie biblijne. Na jabłku widnieją litery.

I-O-U.

Sherlock przełyka ślinę. Znów próbuje nacisnąć "Odtwórz". Nie daje rady.

Morfina pomaga, za moment będzie w stanie obejrzeć absolutnie wszystko, poza tym to było niezbędne, bo go zaskoczono, zupełnie zapomniał o barierach ochronnych przez pójście z  _Johnem do łóżka przez jego twarz przez poruszającą się dłoń przez to jaki był piękny i pragnął cię chociaż nie wystarczasz_ , coś takiego nigdy wcześniej nie miało miejsca. Z całą pewnością to dlatego rozwój sytuacji okazał się takim szokiem dla organizmu. Ostatecznie od wielu lat wiedział, że w końcu będzie musiał sobie z Moriartym poradzić. W zasadzie wiedział to całe swoje życie. Więc powinno być łatwo.

Ale po raz pierwszy w życiu jego ciało było nagie i jego serce było nagie, i to było naprawdę bolesne. Nagość i dobroć, i płyny, i czułość, i westchnięcia, i śmiech – wszystko naraz. To zburzyło każdy mur, jaki kiedykolwiek zbudował. Morfina nie byłaby niezbędna, gdyby zaraz potem nie pojawiła się pani Hudson i pestki, i pierwsza wiadomość Mycrofta, a zaraz potem: "Zostań, gdzie jesteś, już jadę. MH"

Drzwi do łazienki otwierają się gwałtownie. John wypuszcza z ręki śrubokręt i wchodzi do środka. Ubrał się pospiesznie w jeansy i bawełnianą, niebieską koszulę w paski. Jego twarz wydaje się wyrzeźbiona z kamienia. Na szafkę rzuca kopertę z pięcioma pestkami pomarańczy.

\- Nigdy, kurwa, nigdy więcej tak nie rób - wybucha, opadając przy wannie na kolana. Sięga po strzykawkę obok ramienia, na które Sherlock już opuścił rękaw szlafroka. Wyrzuca ją do śmieci z miną, jakby trzymał żywego skorpiona. - Nie mogłeś poczekać pięciu kurewskich sekund?

\- Wyczerpał ci się zasób słów i zostały tylko przekleństwa? - szydzi Sherlock.

"Morfina. Morfina działa. Nareszcie. Błogosławiona morfino, święć się imię twoje" - myśli obłąkańczo i nie może powstrzymać chichotu.

\- Jezu, jesteś na haju. - John podnosi się i siada na brzegu wanny. Zaciska pięści na połach szlafroka Sherlocka. - Spójrz na mnie.

\- Na ciebie nie muszę patrzeć. Muszę patrzeć  _na to_  - syczy Sherlock.

\- Masz na mnie spojrzeć w tej chwili, do cholery. Ile wziąłeś?

\- Wystarczająco, by myśleć. Muszę myśleć.

\- Tu nie chodzi o  _myślenie_ , idioto. Chodzi o to, że ćpasz, kiedy tylko czujesz się samotny i przerażony, i rozumiem to, słyszysz,  _rozumiem_ , ale to mnie  _zabija_. Zabija mnie fizycznie, czaisz?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego.

\- Bo żywię do niejakiego Sherlocka jebanego Holmesa kiepsko wyjaśnialne uczucia, o których nie rozmawiamy - warczy John. - Chryste. Czy ty jesteś nienormalny?

Sherlock otwiera usta.

\- Nie odpowiadaj. Nie zadałem tego pytania. Dobra, musisz coś zrozumieć. Mówisz „Muszę myśleć" i to brzmi super, ale, o ile dobrze rozumiem, tak naprawdę masz na myśli „Muszę wszystko wyłączyć", bo to zbyt dużo i może jest w to jakoś zamieszany twój proces myślowy, jasne, ale przede wszystkim chodzi o to, że twoja percepcja się, hm... przeciąża. Tak jakby... Twój twardy dysk jest doskonały i szpanerski, ale twoja pamięć RAM intensywnie reaguje na silne emocje. Nie żebyś, hm, odczuwał silne emocje. Boże broń, co też ja sobie myślę.

\- Najwyraźniej  _nie_  myślisz. Mój mózg to urządzenie złożone z tkanki organicznej, elektryczności i związków chemicznych. Wprawdzie nie jestem w stanie kontrolować wyrzutu epinefryny, ale, przytłumiając działanie monoamin,które już się związały z moimi receptorami adrenergicznymi, mogę do pewnego stopnia ominąć efekty uboczne, które powstrzymują mnie przed pracą na pełnych obrotach. Co, ewidentnie, jest  _aktualnie niezbędne_.

\- Dobra, przekładając to na angielski: spanikowałeś, więc się naćpałeś.

\- To obrzydliwe i przesadne uproszczenie skomplikowanej chemicznej manipulacji. A to podobno ty tu jesteś lekarzem.

John potrząsa głową. Wygląda bardzo smutno.

\- Nienawidzę, kiedy taki jesteś. Kiedy z premedytacją robisz sobie krzywdę, bo myślisz, że nie masz wyboru. Proszę, powiedz, że rozumiesz o czym mówię.

\- Jestem w stanie zrozumieć wszystko, na czym się skupię.  _Dokładnie_  o to chodzi. Przyniosłeś pestki.

\- Taaa, mnie też odrobinę przerażają. Coś ci mówią?

Sherlock łączy czubki palców przed nosem.

\- W przeszłości sekretne organizacje wysyłały je jako groźbę... to znaczy, pestki melona czy pomarańczy. Jako ostrzeżenie, że coś się wydarzy. Coś więcej niż ucieczka Moriarty'ego, coś konkretnego. Nie dowiem się, co to, dopóki nie zobaczę jego wiadomości.

John wypuszcza z płuc powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- No tak, jasne. To nad tym pracujemy, tak? Stąd morfina? Kopsniesz sobie przyjemny haj, doprowadzisz mnie do szału, a potem urządzimy sobie maraton filmowy? Ja zrobię popcorn, ty weźmiesz strzykawkę, gówno tam, że nas obu to boli?

Sherlock mruga.

\- To nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego. To nie twoje ciało, tylko moje. A mnie nic nie jest.

John śmieje się krótko. To zduszony, cichy śmiech.

\- Wcześniej, gdy uprawialiśmy seks... czy reakcje mojego ciała wpłynęły na ciebie?

Sherlock myśli.

_To było jak usłyszenie pierwszy raz Beethovena, wszystko się rozkładało, nie mogłem mówić ani oddychać, ani niczego zwolnić, jak samochód bez hamulców, nigdy taki z nikim nie byłem, wcześniej chciałem tylko, żeby wszystko się skończyło, teraz nie mogłem nawet przetworzyć zbieranych danych, bo każdy dźwięk, który z siebie wydawałeś, znacząco zwielokrotniał mój stopień zanurzenia w tym, co mogłem sprawić, byś dla mnie poczuł._

No,  _tego_  z całą pewnością nie może powiedzieć.

\- To nie był seks. To było zbieranie danych - mówi Sherlock wymijająco. John sprawdza jego puls na szyi. - Chciałem sprawdzić, co lubisz i jak lubisz. Następnym razem możesz liczyć na prawdziwy seks. I tak, wpłynęło to na mnie, ale to co innego.

\- To... Co... - John zaciska szczęki. - Jesteś... obłąkany. Utwierdzam się w tym. Po pierwsze, dam ci w mordę, jeśli z pełną świadomością będziesz ignorował fakt, że zależy mi na twoim zdrowiu, i to nieprawda, że "nic ci nie jest". Najwyraźniej niespecjalnie kręcą cię wielkie deklaracje, ale tak, Sherlock, tak, bo chyba potrzebujesz usłyszeć dokładnie to, jesteś dla mnie ważny, niezależnie, czy ćpasz, czy nie. Byłeś dla mnie ważny dwa tygodnie temu, a teraz jesteś jeszcze ważniejszy, ty głupi, głupi ćwoku. Po drugie... wow. Pieprzyliśmy się. Nazywaj to jak chcesz, bo jesteś szalony, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że uprawialiśmy seks, a twoja gospodyni wpadła do nas, kiedy mizialiśmy się po fakcie.

\- Obawiam się, że tego obrazu mogę nie być w stanie wykasować - cedzi zimno Mycroft. Właśnie pojawił się w drzwiach łazienki z telefonem w ręce.

John odsuwa się i z rozpaczą pociera dłońmi twarz. Przysiada na desce klozetowej i wygląda jak najeżony mały terrier, który ma wielką ochotę zacząć warczeć na przybysza i powstrzymuje się od tego strasznym wysiłkiem.

\- Gdzie? - pyta Sherlock brata, wskazując ręką na ekran komputera. Powiedzenie "Numer ISP" wydaje się zbyt wyczerpujące.

\- Kafejka internetowa w Glasgow. Przekazano pośrednikowi, by wrzucił wideo na kanał, który założył ktoś specjalnie po to zatrudniony. Moi ludzie już go znaleźli przy pomocy kamer ulicznych. Wcześniej nie miał kontaktu z Moriartym. To była ich pierwsza interakcja. Zaoferowano mu dwieście funtów zamian za załadowanie zawartości pendrive'a.

\- Wysłanego z?

\- Nie wysłanego. Wręczonego wraz z instrukcjami przez kolejnego pośrednika. Tego jeszcze nie namierzyliśmy.

\- Karta kredytowa? PayPal?

\- Gotówka w skrytce.

Sherlock kiwa głową. Do łazienki zabrał ze sobą komórkę. Teraz wystukuje na niej numer Lestrade'a.

_Ptaszek opuścił klatkę. SH_

\- Czy moglibyśmy omówić te kwestie w innym, bardziej estetycznym pomieszczeniu? - pyta Mycroft, a jego głos aż ocieka słodyczą, co oznacza, że jest głęboko sfrustrowany.

\- Masz na myśli tę drobną kwestię, że pozwoliłeś Jimowi Moriarty'emu zniknąć z więzienia o najwyższym poziomie bezpieczeństwa? - pyta John. Ma zamknięte oczy.

\- Przyznaję, że twoje uczucia są adekwatne do sytuacji, ale ośmielę się zasugerować, że sarkazm nie jest właściwą reakcją na śmierć wszystkich członków rodziny mojego najlepszego ochroniarza z wyjątkiem jego siostry. Śmierć nastąpiła w wyniku wybuchu gazu w ich domu. Nawiasem mówiąc, dom był chroniony przez policję.

Telefon Sherlocka dzwoni. To detektyw inspektor Lestrade.

_Trzymaj się, stary, namierzamy go._

Sherlock wzdycha i wysyła takie samo ostrzeżenie do Shinwella Johnsona.

\- Wybuch gazu. Ja pierdolę - wzdycha John.

\- Odniosłem wrażenie, że akurat tą ostatnią czynnością mój brat już się zajął. A znając go, nieco... ciężko mi w to uwierzyć - nuci Mycroft.

John posyła bratu Sherlocka spojrzenie, jakby ten właśnie zaczął bronić przekonań nazistów. Niedowierzające, zszokowane, nieco zniesmaczone. Sherlock stwierdza, że to spojrzenie jest cudowne.

\- No to uwierz - mówi śmiertelnie poważnie John. - A jeśli musisz wygłosić przemówienie w stylu "Złam mu serce, a ja cię zabiję", czy możesz to zrobić, gdy nie będę siedział na kiblu?

\- Nie do końca wiem, czemu to, gdzie siedzisz, ma znaczenie. Skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, jak się mieszka z moim bratem? To musi być dla ciebie duże wyzwanie.

\- Nigdy się nie nudzę.

\- Och,  _doskonale_. Doskonale, nieprawdaż? - mówi Mycroft tak, jakby recytował wesołą wyliczankę. - A teraz, jeśli poczujesz nadchodzącą nudę, to masz nowy sposób na wykorzystanie swojej... energii. Chociaż Sherlock nie mógł w żaden sposób podjąć jakichkolwiek kroków w tym kierunku.

\- Jeśli przeszkadza ci fakt, że bzykam się z twoim młodszym braciszkiem, to masz problem, bo nam się to całkiem podoba - odpala John przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- To nie był seks. Graliśmy w grę. To był research seksu - wyjaśnia jeszcze raz z irytacją z Sherlock. - Obserwowałem, jak się masturbuje, tylko idiota nazwałby coś takiego seksem. To znaczy, żeby być dokładnym, John jest idiotą, ale w nie większym stopniu niż większość i w zdecydowanie mniejszym niż niektórzy.

\- Nie jestem idiotą, jestem cholernym doktorem medycyny, to był  _prawdziwy seks_ , a z tobą naprawdę ciężko wytrzymać, kiedy ćpasz, wiesz? - warczy John.

Dzwoni telefon. I bardzo dobrze, bo twarz Johna zaczyna przybierać interesujący odcień wściekłego szkarłatu.

_Rozumiejąc z całą jasnością, pragnę wyrazić szczery żal, że sprawy przybrały tak nieszczęsny obrót oraz zapewnić, że zostaną podjęte wszystkie niezbędne kroki, jak również pewne kroki, które nie muszą się okazać niezbędne, ale twierdząc, że przezorności nigdy za dużo, mam nadzieję i przypuszczam, że doceni pan ten gest._

\- Jakim cudem on tak szybko pisze? - zastanawia się na głos Sherlock. Morfina spowalnia, wydłuża i zmiękcza genialny kalejdoskop jego myśli. - Ma dyktafon czy jak?

_Dziękuję. Watykańskie kamee. SH_

\- Cudownie, już zażyłeś lekarstewko na dobry nastrój - mówi nieprzyjemnym głosem Mycroft.

\- Daj mu spokój - warczy John. - Ma dziś wystarczająco dużo zmartwień.

\- A zatem jesteś zwolennikiem tych praktyk. Bardzo liberalne podejście jak na  _lekarza_.

\- Doskonale wiesz, że tego nie popieram. Ale co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Założysz mu kroplówkę i wymyjesz mu krew do czysta?

\- Uwierz mi, gdybym mógł, to bym to zrobił.

\- Ja też. Więc witam w klubie, ale to nie jest naukowo możliwe. Trzeba przeczekać.

Telefon Sherlocka znów dzwoni. Otwiera wiadomość i widzi plik ze zdjęciem.

Ogląda je ze skrzywioną miną.

Sherlock nie musi patrzeć na wyraźny nagłówek, by wiedzieć, że zdjęcie przedstawia kopię "Daily Telegraph". Jest w stanie rozpoznać wszystkie londyńskie gazety i większość światowych dzienników po ich układzie strony i czcionce. Zdjęcie jest trochę ziarniste i nie zostało zrobione pod kątem prostym, ale odczytanie tytułu artykułu nie sprawia mu kłopotu. TAJEMNICZA SPRAWA W LOWER NORWOOD. ZNIKNIĘCIE ZNANEGO PRZEDSIĘBIORCY BUDOWLANEGO. PODEJRZENIE O MORDERSTWO I PODPALENIE. ŚLAD PROWADZI DO SPRAWCY. Reszta druku jest wypikselowana i zamazana, ale Sherlock z pewnym trudem przypomina sobie sprawę.

To miało miejsce trzy miesiące temu. Lestrade dokonał aresztowania i morderca już siedział w areszcie. Zbrodnia w ogóle Sherlocka nie zainteresowała - banalne zabójstwo dla zysku; zresztą nikt nie poprosił go o konsultację. Sherlock pamięta o niej tylko dlatego, że akurat wtedy chciał popracować dla Metropolitan Police, a Lestrade powiedział, że w sumie nic się nie dzieje - ostatnio tylko zaaresztował podpalacza, Johna Hectora McFarlane'a. Śledztwo zakończyło się błyskawicznie. Fajnie, co? „Wcale nie fajnie, co za kretyńska konkluzja" - pomyślał Sherlock, a nuda doprowadziła go do takiego stanu, że ukradł Lestrade'owi jego dowód osobisty, chociaż miał już masę innych, a nawet odznakę, podprowadzoną tydzień wcześniej.

Mycroft podchodzi bliżej i zagląda do wanny, by spojrzeć na ekran telefonu. Spokojnie przesuwa palcem po ustach.

\- Nierozwiązana sprawa? - pyta.

\- Nie. Dopiero co rozwiązana. Jeszcze nie doszło do procesu.

\- O co chodzi? - pyta John. - Sherlock?

\- Wskazówka - odpowiada miękko Sherlock.

\- Wskazówka? Co do czego?

Sherlock przygryza wargę i potrząsa ciemnymi lokami. Odkłada telefon. Czas wydaje się naglić coraz bardziej. Detektyw przesuwa laptopa, więc teraz John, jeśli się pochyli, widzi ekran. Następnie bierze głęboki oddech i wciska "Odtwórz".

Obraz miga przez chwilę. Wideo przedstawia więzienną celę. Oświetlenie jest więc takie sobie, a jedyne meble to obskurne łóżko i krzesło. Sherlock zastanawia się, jak czuł się nagrywający to strażnik, który może pragnął ocalić rodzinę, ukochane osoby, którym Moriarty groził. Może nawet myślał, że uratuje im życie, a ostatecznie, poza siostrą, wszystko poszło na marne.

\- Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru znów oglądać tej błazenady - prycha Mycroft, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- On jeszcze nie był w stanie się zmusić, żeby to obejrzeć, więc się odpieprz - proponuje John.

-  _Zamknąć się_  - warczy Sherlock.

Na ekranie pojawia się Jim Moriarty. Ma na sobie więzienne ciuchy i krzywo się uśmiecha. Jego głowa jest ogolona tuż przy skórze. W jego ruchach widać obrzydliwą grację i siłę; delikatne kołysanie biodrami i kocią lekkość stóp. Tak chodzą dyrektorzy wielkich przedsiębiorstw albo gwiazdy rocka. Moriarty porusza się tak, że tanie więzienne ubranie można by wziąć za szyty na miarę garnitur od Westwooda. Tatuaż z wężem i jabłkiem, na którym wyryto IOU, podskakuje i nie przestaje drgać, gdy Jim zaczyna mówić:

\- Siemka, Sherlocku – mówi miękkim, radosnym tenorem, z irlandzkim akcentem i świetną dykcją. Wydaje się, że uwielbia wypowiadać słowo "Sherlock". Nagle uśmiecha się szeroko. - Tak  _bardzo_  długo na to czekałem. Co za radość. No więc, co słychać, jak leci, co tam, co nowego, u mnie po staremu, bla bla bla, nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie  _jak_ nudne jest więzienie.

Jim ziewa lekko.

\- Ci wszyscy skazańcy. Można by się spodziewać, że będą interesujący, prawda? Wysoce ekscentryczni, co nie? Nie nudni? Ci wszyscy złodzieje, mordercy, pedofile. Ale naprawdę są rozpaczliwie zwyczajni. Wszyscy ostatecznie błagają i wrzeszczą tak samo. Nie tak, jak  _ty_. Ty będziesz nadzwyczajny. - Posyła Sherlockowi całusa i puszcza mu oko.

Sherlock otrząsa się.

\- Zabiję faceta gołymi rękami - mówi John ponuro. - Przysięgam.

\- Ciii - syczy Sherlock.

\- No dobrze, Sherlocku, nie będę przedłużał - kontynuuje Jim, spokojnie krzyżując nogi. - Przez jakiś czas było mi tu zupełnie dobrze, skupiałem się na wyzwaniach związanych z pracą z zamknięcia. Obchodzenie wszystkich ograniczeń to przyjemna umysłowa rozrywka. Naprawdę, cudowna. I nawiązałem tyle kontaktów, w życiu byś nie uwierzył. Tak, przyznaję, spodziewałem się, że będę się nudził, ale poza barankami, z którymi musiałem się uporać, było całkiem przyjemnie. To chyba jasne. Gdybym się tak dobrze nie bawił, wyszedłbym o wiele wcześniej. Ale klienci i, no wiesz,  _pozostawanie przy życiu_... było wspaniale. A załatwiając różne sprawy dla innych, dorobiłem się całkiem niezłych oszczędności na naszą emeryturę. Rozumiesz, znalezienie antycznej kociej łapki nie jest ani tanie, ani łatwe. Próbowałeś kiedyś kupić takie prawdziwe, hiszpańskie narzędzie tortur? To znaczy, pewnie osiągnąłbym taki sam efekt na tych twoich ślicznych rączkach używając zaostrzonych, stalowych grabi, ale zbytnio cię uwielbiam, by oszczędzać na tym doświadczeniu.

Sherlock zerka na Johna. Jego twarz wygląda na wyrzeźbioną z kamienia, przypomina pomnik siły i odwagi i jest taki  _spokojny_ , to wspaniałe, on jest wspaniały. Sherlock bierze głęboki wdech przez nos i zwraca oczy z powrotem na ekran.

\- Ale paplam - stwierdza radośnie Jim. - No dobrze. Jak wspominałem, całkiem przyjemnie dorabiam sobie na boku. Załatwiam dla ludzi różne rzeczy. O wiele trudniej rozwiązywać ich problemy w zamknięciu, ale spieszę cię uspokoić: świetnie sobie radziłem. Hip hip hurra! Ale chodzi o to, że muszę teraz iść naprzód. Życie w więzieniu już mnie specjalnie nie kręci. I tęsknię za tobą, kociaku. Tak bardzo, bardzo za tobą tęsknię. Ale skoro byłeś... jak to powiedzieć? Zdystansowany? Nieśmiały może? Nieśmiały, tak. Skoro jesteś nieśmiały, trochę cię ośmielę, zanim zaczniemy nasze wspólne życie. Jak sądzę, otrzymałeś już pesteczki.

Mycroft rzuca okiem na kopertę leżącą na szafce. Sherlock kiwa głową. Mycroft lekko pochyla głowę. Żaden z nich nie musi się odzywać. Mycroft dopilnuje, by do wieczora cała koperta i jej zawartość zostały szczegółowo zbadane.

\- Tak na marginesie, pomarańcza była pyszniutka - dodaje melancholijnie Jim. - Palce lizać. Trudno dostać w więzieniu dobrą pomarańczę. Będę karmił cię pomarańczami, cząstka po cząstce, kiedy już wyrwę ci wszystkie zęby. To będzie miłe z mojej strony. W każdym razie chcę powiedzieć, co następuje: pewnie już się zorientowałeś, że pestki to początek gry, którą dla ciebie stworzyłem.

\- Gry? - mówi John.

Sherlock marszczy brwi.

"Gry?" - powtarza jego umysł, który nie jest zdolny zrobić wiele więcej, kiedy Jim uśmiecha się do niego poprzez Youtube'a.

"Jakiej gry?"

"John Hector McFarlane" - stwierdza. Nazwisko uwięzionego podpalacza z SMS-a odbija się echem w jego głowie. McFarlane zawsze utrzymywał, że jest niewinny. Nazwał się "nieszczęsnym Johnem Hectorem McRaflanem". Nikt mu nie wierzył.

Jim pochyla się do przodu.

\- Nie wspomniałem, że zrobiłem dla ciebie prezent? Czyż najlepsze prezenty nie są wykonane własnoręcznie? Coś takiego kiedyś obiło mi się o uszy. I wisienka na torcie: przygotowanie go zajęło mi  _wieki_. W zasadzie powinienem użyć liczby mnogiej – to prezenty. Seria zagadek, która wiedzie do zagadki ostatecznej. Spodoba ci się. Uch, przeszedłem sam siebie, to czysty  _geniusz_. I myślę, że naprawdę będziesz się starał wywalczyć nagrodę. Lubię obserwować, jak się starasz. Jak tańczysz. Minutkę, wybacz, możesz mi to zabrać?

Jim wystawia język - wąż drga lekko - na którym widnieje przeżuta guma. Zza kamery wysuwa się bardzo drżąca dłoń - widząc rękaw, Sherlock od razu się domyśla, że należy do ochroniarza. Zabiera gumę z ust Jima, z samego czubka różowego języka i znów znika.

\- Jest martwy - mówi John beznamiętnie. - Od wieków nie walczyłem z terrorystami. W sumie może być fajnie.

Jim wzdycha i rozciąga kark, poruszając głową do przodu i do tyłu.

\- Lepiej. Przepraszam cię za to, niegrzecznie jest mówić z gumą w ustach. Co ja sobie myślałem. A zatem... to będzie najlepsza gra; najwspanialsza gra, jaką kiedykolwiek stworzyłem. Nigdy wcześniej porządnie razem nie zagraliśmy, nikt mnie przed tobą nie ostrzegał, kiedy zabiłem tę cipkę, Carla. Ale teraz sobie pogramy. Już się cieszysz? Nie możesz usiedzieć w miejscu?

Jim rozkrzyżowuje nogi, pochyla się do przodu i konspiracyjnie kiwa palcem. Kamera posłusznie robi zbliżenie na jego twarz **.** Z bliska widać, że z kłów węża na jabłko ścieka jad. Wargi Jima drgają z rozbawieniem.

\- Daję ci sprawy do rozwiązania. Od czasów Carla i basenu uwielbiasz to, co, skarbie? Nie chciałem, żeby to było nasze jedyne tête-à-tête. Niedługo otrzymasz pierwszy telefon. W sprawę zamieszani są zakładnicy. Ups. Nie wspomniałem o tym? Przepraszam. BUM! No więc, jeśli nie rozwiążesz tych moich zagadek, umrą ludzie. I, hm, nie da się ukryć, że pewnie będzie im z tego powodu przykro. Co więcej, jeśli  _uda ci się_  dzisiaj wygrać, dostaniesz nagrodę.

Jim pokasłuje znacząco i przysuwa twarz do kamery, tak, że wydaje się przerażająco ogromna. Zaczyna mówić radosnym szeptem:

\- Jeśli wygrasz, będę cię torturował aż do śmierci! Niespodzianka! Wcale nie.

Mycroft wściekle wypuszcza powietrze rozwartymi nozdrzami.

Jim kilkakrotnie stuka w kamerę starannie wypielęgnowanym paznokciem.

\- A jeśli nie wygrasz, najpierw będę do śmierci torturował twoje nowe zwierzątko. Będziesz mógł popatrzeć. No, nie tyle będziesz  _mógł_ , ile będziesz  _musiał_. Więc niech lepiej John Watson się, kurwa, modli, żebyś brał się do gry, słoneczko. Ciężko zniosę, jeśli będziesz oszukiwał. Powodzenia, aniołku! Sie ma!

Wyciemnienie. Ekran zamiera. Koniec filmu.

Sherlock zamyka laptopa i bardzo ostrożnie odkłada go na bok.

Mycroft odchrząkuje.

Gdy Sherlock spogląda na Johna, odkrywa, że groźba niespecjalnie go wzruszyła. John tylko unosi brwi, jakby to wszystko było do przewidzenia, a nawet nieco nudniejsze, niż się spodziewał. W piersi Sherlocka narasta wściekłość na myśl, że ten człowiek, ten niezwykły, mały człowiek, może być zagrożony dlatego, że mu pomógł, a on nie umiał pozwolić mu odejść. Ale pozbycie się Johna teraz z pewnością nie zapewni mu bezpieczeństwa. Gdyby Sherlock nie był takim  _jebanym idiotą_  na „Friesland", wszystko mogłoby wyglądać inaczej. Ale teraz jest już dla nich za późno.

Nie, niezupełnie tak. Jest za późno dla Sherlocka.

Ale może, jeśli będzie wystarczająco genialny, nie jest za późno dla Johna.

Sherlock odczuwa coś, co jest w stanie sobie wyjaśnić sobie tylko za pomocą metafory: coś takiego się czuje, gdy skończona, ale niepodłączona do prądu konstrukcja zmienia się w całkowicie zelektryfikowany drapacz chmur. Sherlock dochodzi do wniosku, że został podłączony do prądu. Jest włączony, podczepiony do sieci. Nie do końca radzi sobie z przemocą, ale gra? Gra, która według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa jest z góry ustawiona?Gra, w której celem jest przetrwanie Johna Watsona? Do takiej gry Sherlock Holmes został stworzony, po to się urodził.

Jim Moriarty może być ześwirowanym diabłem, ale nie myli się. Sherlock uwielbia zagadki. Sprawy. A te, w których stawka jest wysoka, są najlepsze ze wszystkich. Od teraz do końca gry każdą sekundę spędzi na byciu wspaniałym. A John będzie na to patrzył. Sherlock niemal jaśnieje od poczucia misji, przeczucia, że ma przed sobą własny Los, właściwy Los. Nic nie mogłoby się potoczyć inaczej. I chociaż będzie bardzo boleć, Sherlock tylko po to istnieje.

\- Wygram – mówi Johnowi.

John uśmiecha się skąpo.

\- Co by się nie działo, robimy to razem. Nie pozwolę mu cię tknąć. Możesz mi zaufać.

\- Nie będziesz się bawił w gierki umysłowe z szaleńcem, Sherlock – upomina go Mycroft. - Zapomnij o wiadomości, zapomnij o zdjęciu. Ukryjemy ciebie i ukryjemy doktora. Schowamy was w podziemiu, a ja wyślę wszystkich kompetentnych agentów w Anglii na poszukiwanie Jamesa Moriarty'ego i zapewnię wam obu...

\- Nie jesteś w stanie utrzymać  _jego_  w więzieniu i naprawdę sądzisz, że wsadzisz  _mnie_  do więzienia, a jego do mnie nie dopuścisz? - prycha Sherlock.

Wargi Mycrofta wykrzywiają się w wyrazie obrzydzenia – Sherlock przypuszcza, że głównie do samego siebie. To mniej satysfakcjonujące niż być powinno. Detektyw zdaje sobie sprawę, że Mycroft nie cierpi porażek tak jak on sam. A nawet pomijając dumę: mycroftowa wersja troski jest zaborcza, inwazyjna, nachalna, co oznacza, że sądził, iż kroki, które podjął, są wystarczające. Odkrycie, że jednak nie są, musiało być obrzydliwe.

Telefon Sherlocka dzwoni na dnie wanny i wydaje z siebie groteskowo przenikliwy dźwięk. Sherlock z zaskoczeniem spogląda w dół.

NUMER ZABLOKOWANY

Po kilku dzwonkach Sherlock sięga bezmyślnie po aparat. Przenika go świadomość, że w tej chwili jego życie zaczyna dobiegać końca. Wreszcie, stało się. Może działać. Będzie działać dla Johna. Jego życie nie będzie bezużyteczne. Nie wszystko będzie na próżno.

Odbiera telefon i odzywa się bardzo cicho:

\- Halo?

xxx

Dzwoniący okazuje się szlochającą z przerażenia kobietą. „Cześć, kociaku" - mówi, a Sherlock dokładnie wie, kto z nim rozmawia; ta świadomość przenika go wraz z falą obrzydzenia aż do kości. Po krótkiej rozmowie z kobietą – staje się coraz bardziej oczywiste, że jest owinięta masą materiałów wybuchowych i mówi: „Dwanaście godzin na rozwiązanie mojej zagadki, Sherlocku, albo będę taki niegrzeczny" - Sherlock wychodzi z wanny i idzie do sypialni. Zrzuca z siebie szlafrok i szuka ciuchów.

\- Napisz Lestrade'owi, że jadę się z nim spotkać w Yardzie – woła przez ramię do Johna, który poszedł za nim, podczas gdy Mycroft gdzieś dzwoni. Sherlock może tylko przypuszczać, iż jego brat sądzi, że złapanie Jima Moriarty'ego rozwiąże wszystkie problemy, więc obecnie beznamiętnie objeżdża kogoś, kto nie poluje wystarczająco szybko. Sherlock wie, że to nic nie pomoże. Jim miał za dużo lat na planowanie. I zbyt dobrą motywację.

\- Jasne. - John wyciąga telefon. - Kiedy?

\- Teraz. Natychmiast. Mamy dwanaście godzin. I spytaj, gdzie John Hector McFarlane czeka na proces.

\- Kto?

\- Podpalacz. I napisz, że, jeśli to możliwe, potrzebujemy kogoś, kto wyśledzi, skąd do mnie dzwoniono, przydadzą nam się też saperzy i...

\- Wow, czekaj.

\- Piszesz? Napisałeś?

\- Wyśledzić... telefon... saperzy... kurwa mać, naprawdę, Sherlock? Już. Wysłane.

\- Zrobisz coś dla mnie?

\- Jestem do usług.

Sherlock wciąga na ramiona koszulę i szybko zapina guziki.

\- Poszukaj w archiwach internetowych wszystkich możliwych informacji na temat sprawy McFarlane'a. Trzy miesiące temu. Wrzuć w wyszukiwarkę „podpalenie", McFarlane powinien natychmiast wyskoczyć. Ofiara chyba nazywała się Jonas czy jakoś tak. A skoro już zgłaszam życzenia, to walnij mojego brata w tą tłustą mordę.

\- Nie kuś. Hej, Sherlock. Sherlock, chodź tu na moment.

Sherlock zapina spodnie i przechodzi do mankietów, wykonując jednocześnie polecenie. Podchodzi do stojącego Johna, który jest nienaturalnie spokojny, lecz w jego zmęczonych oczach widać napięcie. Niespokojnie przesunął dłonią po tyle głowy, gdy pytał o saperów - teraz jego włosy są zmierzwione, ale i idealne jak cała jego reszta. Sherlock nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że może wyciągnąć dłoń i je ułożyć, przez chwilę delikatnie przesypując jasne kosmyki między palcami. Robi to. John wzdycha i wtula się w dłoń.

\- Mówiąc o twoim bracie... - zaczyna, rzucając ostrożne spojrzenie na zamknięte drzwi.

\- A musimy? - Sherlock przyciąga go bliżej.

Czoło doktora uderza delikatnie w pierś Sherlocka. John zostaje tak, tylko oddychając, o kilka sekund zbyt długo.

\- Co się dzieje? Poza pozbawionym skrupułów mordercą i tykającą bombą?

John kładzie dłonie na talii Sherlocka i spogląda w górę. Jego rogówki lekko błyszczą przy brzegach.

\- No... Twój brat... Jeśli miał w jakimkolwiek stopniu rację, że cię wykorzystałem, to... Chryste. Po prostu... Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę.

Sherlock obejmuje doktora zaborczym ramieniem. Jest zły, ale chce go uspokoić. John wciska głowę pod jego podbródek, trochę się o niego opierając.

\- Mycroft jest wścibskim dyplomatą, lubiącym myśleć, że jest majestatyczny. Co powiedziałem ci dziś rano?

\- Hm. Klika rzeczy - informuje John szyję Sherlocka. - Także to, że nie uprawialiśmy seksu. A uprawialiśmy.

\- Powiedziałem, że chcę zobaczyć całą skalę twoich emocjonalnych, umysłowych i fizycznych możliwości, od czerni po biel, od zera do nieskończoności, chcę je nagrać pod wpływem różnych bodźców i odkryć zmiany w twoim zachowaniu, zależne od nieskończonych kombinacji i kolejności, w której angażuje się poszczególne czynniki.

\- Och. Tak, powiedziałeś to. I to chyba dokładnie to. To było... bardzo miłe.

\- Było prawdziwe - mówi cicho Sherlock do ucha Johna. - Martwisz się, że wykorzystujesz mnie jako żywą zabawkę seksualną, a ja chcę się ciebie uczyć, studiować cię, wniknąć w ciebie tak głęboko, jak to możliwe. Jestem dorosłym mężczyzną, nawet w przybliżeniu nie jestem prawiczkiem, znam sztuki walki, jestem dobrym, jeśli nie doskonałym, bokserem, nie zmuszasz mnie do niczego, co nie było moim własnym pomysłem i nigdy wcześniej nie byłem z nikim, czyja przyjemność miałaby dla mnie znaczenie. Czy moje pragnienie, by być z tobą fizycznie, nie jest tak słuszne, jak byłoby czyjekolwiek inne? Uważasz, że mój umysł nie rozumie idei seksu za obopólną zgodą tylko dlatego, że moje ciało nie działa tak, jak twoje? To mnie obraża. Mogę sobie być świrem, co było dla mnie źródłem nieustających zmartwień, ale to dlatego, że martwiłem się, co o mnie pomyślisz, kiedy zobaczysz, że jestem uszkodzony.

\- Ty - mówi John bardzo wyraźnie, zaciskając pięści na tyle sherlockowej koszuli - nie jesteś uszkodzony. Jesteś jebanym cudem.

\- No to o co pytasz? Czy do racjonalnego myślenia niezbędna jest erekcja? Wydaję ci się ograniczony?

John parska śmiechem.

\- Twój umysł jest... w porządku. Nigdy nie widziałem lepszego. No wiesz, morfina  _nie ułatwia_. Ale masz rację. Przepraszam. Ja naprawdę... to dla mnie ważne. Żeby wszystko było dobrze. Nie chciałem sugerować, że jesteś bezradny.

Sherlock przesuwa palcami po plecach Johna, w górę i w dół, i mruczy:

\- Chcesz mi to wynagrodzić?

\- Taaak. - John posykuje nieco, gdy paznokcie Sherlocka muskają jego krzyż. - Tak, myślę, że to byłoby na miejscu. Wynagrodzenie ci. Tak. Jestem pewien, że tu nie wystarczą zwykłe przeprosiny. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

\- Ty - mówi Sherlock, chowając nos we włosach Johna i dotykając ustami jego ucha - zatrzymasz ze mną tę bombę, a potem znajdziesz pierwsze lepsze dyskretne miejsce, będziesz patrzył, jak klękam, rozpinam ci spodnie, ściągam ci bieliznę, otwieram usta i ssę cię, dopóki się dokładnie nie dowiem, jak to lubisz, będziesz błagał, żebym z tobą skończył, będziesz prosił, a potem będziesz obserwował, jak patrzę na ciebie, tylko na ciebie, podczas gdy ty dojdziesz w moje usta. Bo chcę, żebyś to wszystko zrobił.

\- Okej - John gwałtownie wciąga powietrze i parska cichym śmiechem. - Ach. Naprawdę tego chcesz?

\- Tak.

\- Jesteś pewien.

\- Tak.

\- Hm. Nie musisz. Ale... Nie, dobra, rozmawialiśmy o tym, o Boże, tak,  _tak_ , będę pieprzył twoją twarz, twoją cholerną, cudowną twarz, jeśli tego chcesz.

\- Doskonale - mówi z zadowoleniem Sherlock, całując go w skroń i odsuwając się. - A teraz przestań mnie rozpraszać. Gdzieś tam jest kobieta, która ma na sobie bombę, a ja nie mogę się skupić, kiedy wariujesz na punkcie seksu. Trzeba odkryć tajemnicę nieszczęsnego Johna Hectora McFarlane'a.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rozdział 13**  
\- Nie zabiłem Jonasa Oldacre’a – protestuje ze zmęczeniem John McFarlane. Jego oczy szklą się desperacją. – Nawet _nie znałem_ Jonasa Oldacre’a, dopóki nie wszedł do mojego biura w City i nie poprosił, żebym zmienił jego testament. Moja mama kiedyś z nim chodziła, w czasach swojej młodości. Nie jestem mordercą.  
\- Akurat. Całe narzędzie zbrodni było pokryte pańskimi odciskami palców. Zatłuczony młotkiem na śmierć. Nie mam pojęcia, dokąd ten świat zmierza – prycha Anderson.  
\- Tam, gdzie można udowodnić, że istnieje wsteczna ewolucja i osobniki pozbawione mózgu są zatrudniane przez Yard – stwierdza Sherlock. – Czy możemy to omówić w odpowiedniej kolejności?  
Sherlock, John, Lestrade i okropny technik śledczy Lestrade’a, Anderson, który pracował przy śledztwie, siedzą dookoła białego plastikowego stołu w zalanym fluorescencyjnym światłem beżowym pokoju. Pokój znajduje się w więzieniu w południowym Londynie, gdzie trzymany jest McFarlane. Przed Lestrade’em i Johnem stoją styropianowe kubki wypełnione podłą kawą. Podejrzany o morderstwo jest jasnowłosy i przystojny w taki niedbały, nieoczywisty sposób, a jego dłonie drżą. Jego usta charakteryzują się pewną słabością, przez którą Sherlock ma wątpliwości, czy ten facet byłby w stanie zasznurować własne buty, o morderstwie niemal nieznanego sobie człowieka nie wspominając. Z zawodu jest radcą prawnym. Nieboszczyk nagle i bez uprzedzenia zlecił mu sporządzenie testamentu, według którego on sam – McFarlane – jest jedynym spadkobiercą fortuny Oldacre’a, zgromadzoną przez tegoż jakiś czas temu, kiedy inwestował w przemysł budowlany. „Jakiś czas temu” oznacza ten okres, w którym Oldacre kochał się w matce McFarlane’a. To wszystko bez reszty Sherlocka interesuje i jest za to wdzięczny.  
Jim Moriarty, po latach zwyczajnego nękania, nie jest nudny. Jest _fascynujący_.  
Detektyw jest też wdzięczny za to, że narkotyki przestały działać, zanim uzyskał zgodę Metu na widzenie z McFarlanem oraz odnalazł Lestrade’a, zadzwonił po snajperów i wczytał się w sprawę. Jest zdecydowany, by nigdy nie pracować na haju, nie tylko dlatego, że gdyby Lestrade się dowiedział, najpewniej by się wściekł (Lestrade, podobnie jak większość policjantów, jest dość ograniczony, gdy chodzi o chemiczne wspomaganie organizmu), lecz także dlatego, że, gdy mózgowi Sherlocka dostarczy się nowy problem do rozwiązania, ten zaczyna iskrzyć i migotać jak jedna z tych kul wypełnionych niebieskimi, żywymi wyładowaniami elektrycznymi, które strzelają ci pod palcami, gdy dotkniesz powierzchni. Haj byłby zbędny. Sherlock prawdziwie _jaśnieje_.  
\- Oldacre zatrudnił pana, by zmienić testament, twierdząc, że nie ma krewnych ani bliskich i że zawsze czuł coś do pańskiej matki – mówi Sherlock. – Następnie zaprosił pana po godzinach do swojej firmy budowlanej w Norwood, by pokazać panu biznes, który miał pan odziedziczyć.  
\- Podejrzany zeznał, że przyjechał do Oldacre Urban Solutions koło dziewiątej wieczorem – potwierdza Lestrade. – Oldacre oprowadził McFarlane’a, następnie otworzył sejf w biurze i zaprezentował dokumentację. W sejfie leżała też gotówka w ilości kilkuset funtów.  
\- A McFarlane zabił go, by tę forsę ukraść. I otrzymać spadek. Tracimy tu czas – fuka Anderson.  
Lestrade wstaje i zakłada ramiona na piersi, emanując rozsądkiem. Sherlock nigdy nie widział, by jego chłopięca twarz była tak ponura. W szczególności detektyw inspektor nie zareagował tak na wiadomość, że skopali śledztwo. Coś musiało stać się wcześniej. Lestrade wygląda… na zaniepokojonego. Zmęczonego. Lestrade nigdy nie jest aż tak zmartwiony. I ciągle rzuca krótkie spojrzenia na Sherlocka. Tak jak teraz. Zupełnie jakby martwił się o… nie. To nie może być prawda.  
„Bomba. Oczywiście” – dochodzi do wniosku Sherlock. – „Martwi go śmierć i destrukcja”.  
\- Jak każdy glina, popełniam błędy. I to chyba właśnie jeden z nich – wzdycha Lestrade. – Sherlock musi rozwiązać tę sprawę albo jakaś kobieta umrze. Anderson, ja bym tego stratą czasu nie nazwał.  
\- Ta sprawa już jest rozwiązana!  
\- Tak, przez debili – stwierdza zimno Sherlock. – Inaczej by mnie tu nie było. Mam znowu wyjaśnić, że Moriarty maczał w tym palce? Już o tym _mówiliśmy_. Jesteś głuchy? Masz uszkodzony mózg?  
\- Naprawdę muszę słuchać, jak obraża mnie psychopatyczne dziwadło? - dopytuje się Anderson, a jego jastrzębia twarz czerwienieje.  
\- Nie jestem psychopatą – wybucha Sherlock.  
\- Udowodnij.  
Sherlock nie jest w stanie i to boli, cała ta szczeniacka rozmowa z tym szczeniackim facetem na temat tej szczeniackiej obelgi boli; boli to, że jego oziębły snobistyczny ojciec nie zabrał go do psychiatry, nie pozwolił go zdiagnozować, a wtedy by się okazało, czy jest psychopatą, czy też może cierpi na zaburzenie afektywne dwubiegunowe albo na zaburzenie osobowości typu borderline, a może jest po prostu aseksualnym geniuszem z tendencją do uzależnień; to boli, pali i rani, a obok stoi John z łagodną twarzą, z oczami, które zaczynają się gniewnie mrużyć; to boli jak kamień w piersi, więc Sherlock przywołuje na twarz swoją najwynioślejszą minę i marzy, by Anderson umarł na miejscu. Anderson parska nieprzyjemnym śmiechem.  
\- No, to jest mina godna psychopaty.  
\- Mogę mieć ochotę cię zabić, ale to naturalna reakcja, gdy napotyka się karalucha - syczy Sherlock. - _Nie_ jestem psychopatą.  
\- Zauważyłem, że nie twierdzisz, że nie jesteś dziwadłem.  
\- Ej, uważaj na ton - nakazuje John ostro, klaszcząc w dłonie. - I na dobór słów. Uważaj na to, jak mówisz. W ogóle uważaj. Na wszystko. Dobry chłopak.  
\- A _ty_ czego się wściekasz? - warczy technik.  
\- A nie wiem. Wściekanie się to moje hobby. Radzę ci uważać. Kiedy ktoś mnie wkurza, mam skłonność do dawania mu w mordę. Na to też uważaj.  
\- Sherlock, nie możesz go zmusić, żeby cię słuchał. Anderson, zamknij się, od twojego gadania boli mnie głowa - wzdycha Lestrade.

\- Dlaczego McFarlane miałby zabijać swojego dobroczyńcę? Mógł poczekać, odziedziczyłby fortunę – pyta z namysłem John.  
Na twarzy podejrzanego wykwitają szkarłatne plany. McFarlane otwiera usta, ale nic nie mówi.  
\- Jest zadłużony po uszy – zauważa Anderson, podchodząc do ekspresu i nalewając sobie kawy. – Prawnicy mają swoje genialne pomysły na temat gry na giełdzie. Klasyka.  
\- To jeszcze nie znaczy, że kogoś kropnąłem! – wykrzykuje McFarlane. – To on rzucił mi ten młotek, a ja go złapałem. Powiedział mi, że tym młotkiem wbito pierwszy gwóźdź w pierwszym budynku, dlatego były na nim moje odciski palców, ja nie…  
\- Ile ostatecznie wynosiła fortuna Oldacre’a? – pyta Sherlock.  
\- Mniej niż by mogła – przyznaje Lestrade i opiera się o ścianę. – Ze dwa tygodnie temu okazało się, że przelał większość swoich pieniędzy na konto organizacji charytatywnej.  
\- Dawno temu był ten przelew?  
\- Niedawno. Organizacja pozarządowa nazywała się Stowarzyszenie Corneliusa. Gościu może i chciał, żeby McFarlane był jego dziedzicem, ale nie _całej_ fortuny. To dość rozsądne, skoro w gruncie rzeczy się nie znali.

\- Ale dlaczego teraz? – Sherlock łączy palce przed ustami i zamyka oczy. – Oldacre miał pięćdziesiąt osiem lat. Dlaczego napisał nowy testament i przekazał znaczącą sumę fundacji, skoro nie był jeszcze stary?  
\- Mógł być śmiertelnie chory i nikomu o tym nie powiedzieć – zauważa lekko Lestrade. – Takie rzeczy co i rusz się zdarzają. Chce się doprowadzić do końca nieskończone sprawy i zapewnić bliskim przyszłość. Facet musiał być dość samotny, skoro na dziedzica wybrał syna swojej eks. Może chciał naprawić relacje z jego matką.

\- Po co?

\- Sentyment, jak sądzę.

\- Nie. – Sherlock potrząsa głową. – Nie, ludzie nie pozbywają się wszystkich ziemskich posiadłości i nie pozostawiają reszty pieniędzy potomkom byłych kochanków.

\- No, ten koleś dokładnie to zrobił.

Sherlock milczy. Ma zamknięte oczy. Znajduje się w ogrodzie swojego pałacu umysłu. To cmentarny ogród, pozbawiony kwiatów i warzyw; ogród, w którym leżą ciała ze wszystkich śledztw, nad którymi pracował od dzieciństwa. Ciała leżą w całkowitej ciszy, w rzędach, na miękkiej, zielonej trawie; wokół nich wytyczone są ścieżki. Czekają, aż Sherlock będzie ich potrzebował. Wiele martwych mężczyzn i kobiet, ustawionych jak doniczki petunii.  
\- Ciało znaleziono w stercie drewna w Oldacre Urban Solutions. Oblano je chemikaliami i spalono tak, że standardowa identyfikacja okazała się niemożliwa. Zidentyfikowałeś je przy pomocy badania uzębienia? – Sherlock otwiera oczy i spogląda na Andersona, który znów usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu z kubkiem parującej kawy w dłoni.  
\- Nie – przyznaje technik.  
\- Słucham? – warczy Sherlock.  
\- Powiedziałem: „Nie”.

\- Z lenistwa czy zapomniałeś, jak to się robi?  
\- Powiedziałem: „Zatłuczony młotkiem na śmierć”, wariacie – odpala Anderson. – Szczęka i zęby rozkruszone na drobne kawałeczki. Koroner powiedział, że nic się nie da zrobić.  
„Och” – myśli Sherlock, wypuszczając z płuc powietrze.  
Wszyscy patrzą na niego wielkimi oczami. Sherlock nie wie, jaką ma minę, ale wie, że jest niezwykle zadowolony z tej informacji.

_Sprytne._  
Bardzo, bardzo sprytne.  
Jim powiedział: „…załatwiając różne sprawy dla innych”. Drogi Jimie, czy możesz załatwić, żebym mógł się stąd wyrwać. Drogi Jimie, czy mógłbyś dorzucić, za dodatkową opłatą, zemstę na kobiecie, która kiedyś odrzuciła mnie dla innego mężczyzny?  
Drogi Jimie, pomóż mi pofrunąć.  
Nadzwyczajne.

\- Ale nie zidentyfikowałeś go jako Oldacre’a na podstawie własnego widzimisię – zauważa Sherlock. Uśmiecha się zdawkowo, co zawsze doprowadza Andersona do szału, co zawsze jest satysfakcjonujące. Anderson rzuca mu tępe, złe spojrzenie. – Więc na podstawie czego?

\- Jego pierścień był nienaruszony. Nigdy się z nim nie rozstawał. Tytanowy. Miał też na sobie buty ze stalowymi noskami. W kiepskim stanie, ale wystarczały, żebyśmy się zorientowali.

\- Ostatnie, co można o was powiedzieć – wzdycha Sherlock, potrząsając smutno głową i wstając – to to, że jesteście zorientowani.

\- Sherlock? – pyta z ciekawością John.

\- Ten człowiek jest niewinny – stwierdza Sherlock, celując palcem w nieszczęsnego Johna Hectora McFarlane’a. Młody prawnik z nadzieją podnosi jasną głowę. – Po co McFarlane miałby zabić kogoś młotkiem, a potem pokruszyć mu zęby i szczękę? Byłaby krew. Dużo krwi. Wymagałoby to masy wysiłku. I to wszystko z powodu nieznajomego?

\- Co nie udowadnia… - próbuje Anderson.

\- Zamknij się i ucz, jeśli jesteś w stanie, w co szczerze wątpię. McFarlane z całą pewnością nie był nigdy wcześniej w Oldacre Urban Solutions. Na pewno sam byłby w stanie znaleźć dogodną stertę drewna, ale chemikalia, które mogą zniszczyć okaleczonego trupa? Sądzicie, że pojawił się w obcym sobie miejscu, zamordował kogoś, natrudził się, by zmasakrować mu twarz – jednocześnie nie przejmując się, że ktoś może go nakryć – a potem przypadkiem wpadł na materiały odpowiednie do podpaleń? McFarlane może być winny zostania wrobionym przez kryminalnego geniusza, ewentualnie nieradzenia sobie z finansami. Ale jest zupełnie niewinny, jeśli chodzi o morderstwo.

\- O czym ty mówisz, Sherlock? – nalega Lestrade z zachęcającym półuśmiechem, opierając dłonie na biodrach. – Jest inny morderca?

\- Dokładnie.

\- Masz jakąś koncepcję, kto to?

\- Jonas Oldacre.

Anderson wykrzywia usta w zniechęceniu.

\- Uważasz, że facet sam się zabił z powodu śmiertelnej choroby czy coś? I co, zabił się _młotkiem_ , a potem sam przeciągnął swoje ciało na stertę drewna i się podpalił?

\- Skąd. Tylko ty mogłeś wpaść na coś tak idiotycznego. – Sherlock stawia kołnierz swojego płaszcza. John wstaje. Detektyw podchodzi do drzwi i otwiera je z rozmachem.

\- Anderson, zabierz McFarlane’a z powrotem do celi. Sherlock, dokąd się wybierasz? – pyta Lestrade.

\- Do Scotland Yardu. Znaleźć budowniczego z Norwood – odpowiada Sherlock i wychodzi.

xxx

To zabiera całe godziny.

Godziny mijają z tykaniem podobnym tykaniu bomby, która gdzieś tam jest; godziny pocą się jak konie wyścigowe; godziny piętrzą się jedna na drugiej jedna na drugiej jedna na drugiej jedna na drugiej jedna na drugiej jedna na drugiej niczym cegły zamurowujące potępieńca z opowiadania Poego, które Sherlock przeczytał za namową Johna.

Technicy odkrywają nagranie z kamery ulicznej, na którym Oldacre pospiesznie wychodzi ze swojej firmy. Godzina nagrania udowadnia, że był żywy, kiedy wybuchł pożar. Sherlock jest pewien, że Jim Moriarty dostarczył mu trupa, którego nie da się zidentyfikować, ubranego tak samo, jak właściciel firmy. Pieniądze Oldacre’a były już najpewniej niemal w całości przelane na konto fikcyjnej organizacji charytatywnej o nazwie Stowarzyszenie Corneliusa. Sherlock jest pewien, że przelano je na kolejne konto, ale na razie czekają na potwierdzenie z banku.

Oldacre, zaopatrzony w nową tożsamość, miał zniknąć. Miał rozpłynąć się w powietrzu ze swoją fortuną, a jej część miała przypaść Moriarty’emu. Zaś John McFarlane miał zostać ukarany za zbrodnię, która nie została popełniona.

\- Elegancko – szepcze Sherlock.

\- Słucham? – pyta John.

Sherlock siedzi obok doktora przed komputerem, podczas gdy pracownicy Yardu biegają dookoła nich, sprawdzając dane z lotnisk i kamer ulicznych. Oraz wszystko inne, o czym są w stanie pomyśleć. Z kolei palce detektywa biegają po klawiaturze, szukając przydatnych informacji na portalach społecznościowych. Jonas Oldacre miał konto na Facebooku, ale nie na Twitterze i, co ciekawe, kilka tygodni przed śmiercią wspomniał o Maroku – coś o tym, że nigdy tego kraju nie widział, a chciałby. Policjanci metodycznie sprawdzają listy pasażerów na lotach z Londynu do Casablanki w okolicach czasu „śmierci” Oldacre’a. Sherlock szuka poszlak.

W międzyczasie jego umysł przeobraża się w piorunochron, wysysa energię z niebios, a nawet elektryczności statycznej w powietrzu dookoła. Od wieków żadna sprawa nie zrobiła na nim takiego wrażenia.

\- To wrobienie – odpowiada Sherlock. – Eleganckie. Zemsta i ucieczka w jednym. Moriarty jest w tym _dobry_.

Kiedy John nie odpowiada, Sherlock na niego zerka. Z wargami Johna dzieje się coś dziwnego i nowego. Sherlock bezmyślnie to kataloguje, jednocześnie próbując zrozumieć, co zdenerwowało jego kolegę.  
\- Niedobrze? – pyta w końcu, odwracając się z powrotem do monitora.  
\- No, trochę niedobrze – przyznaje John. – To znaczy, ten pojebany skurwysyn chciałby, żebyś myślał, że to gra, ale obaj wiemy, że to tylko kolejny sposób, by trochę nasrać ci w głowie. A w międzyczasie rzeczywiści ludzie cierpią.  
\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że to eleganckie – mamrocze Sherlock. – I przynajmniej nienudne. I jak do tej pory, nikomu nie stała się jakaś znacząca krzywda.  
\- A niezidentyfikowanemu trupowi?  
\- Co z nim? – Sherlock przelatuje przez tablicę na Facebooku Oldacre’a. Jednym spojrzeniem zapamiętuje wszystko.  
\- Sherlock, Jezu, oni mogli kogoś zamordować. W sensie, jeszcze kogoś. Ta osoba w stercie drewna, kim by nie była, umarła.  
\- Teoretycznie masz rację, ale to bez znaczenia. Napisałem do Mycrofta. Zdaje się, że przećwiczono numer z obrabowywaniem grobów, żeby bez problemu wysłać mi odciętą głowę… kiedy ma się do czynienia z jakimś wzorem zachowań, należy go drążyć do głębi. Trup należał do handlowca, który umarł trzy dni przed tym, jak wrobiono McFarlane’a. Atak serca. Rozwiedziony ojciec dwójki dzieci, oszukiwał w zeznaniach podatkowych. Mycroft powiedział, że złodzieje nawet nie próbowali ukryć faktu, iż podprowadzili ciało zaraz po pogrzebie. Zostawili otwartą trumnę i dziurę w ziemi, tak jak z Carlem Powersem. Chciano, żebym znalazł powiązanie.  
\- No dobrze – wzdycha John gdzieś przy łokciu Sherlocka. – Mogło byś gorzej. Ale nie powinieneś… Cieszę się, że wydajesz się w formie… a w każdym razie bardziej w formie niż rano. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale trochę mnie niepokoi, że masz taką radochę. To znaczy, wiesz, ta zbrodnia jest jakby chora. Bardzo… osobista. Oldacre chciał zniszczyć życie McFarlane’a. A co za tym idzie, także życie jego matki.  
\- Unikalnie mściwe – zgadza się nieuważnie Sherlock, przemykając wzrokiem po pikselach.  
John przez chwilę milczy, a potem znów wzdycha.  
\- Pewnie potem będzie chciał dać jej znać, że za tym stał. Tylko po to, żeby się jeszcze trochę ponapawać. To obrzydliwe. Nic dziwnego, że Moriarty przyjął tę robotę, doskonale do niego pasuje to obserwowanie cudzego cierpienia.  
Sherlock zamiera. Przez dokładnie cztery sekundy ani drgnie. Potem okręca się w stronę Johna i chwyta go za ramiona. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy doktora rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu.  
\- Johnie Watsonie, jesteś genialny, jesteś fantastyczny, właśnie tak, _dziękuję, dziękuję_ , och, jesteś idealny.  
\- Co ja… kiedy…  
\- Lestrade! Szybko! – woła Sherlock, przepychając się łokciami przez tłumek zdumionych detektywów i techników, i wreszcie wypadając na korytarz, gdzie Lestrade rozmawia o czymś cicho z Sally Donovan.  
\- Tak, o co chodzi, Sherlock? – pyta Lestrade, przerywając policjantce w pół słowa. Ta krzywi się, lecz nie protestuje.  
\- Dom matki McFarlane’a. Jest tam założony podsłuch i kamery. Pewnie w kilku pokojach. Przeszukajcie go. Ostrożnie. Zwróćcie uwagę na jakieś niedawne naprawy – zepsute kable, niedziałające wi-fi, coś takiego. Znajdźcie pluskwy, namierzycie dzięki nim Oldacre’a. Nie rozumiecie? On chce oglądać, jak dokonuje się kara. To najmroczniejsza otchłań obsesji. Chce patrzeć, jak pani McFarlane, której odebrano syna, wpada w rozsypkę. Sprawdźcie, dokąd jest wysyłany materiał z kamer. Możecie skorzystać z pomocy techników mojego brata, jeśli tak będzie szybciej. Gwarantuję, że znajdziecie Oldacre’a.  
Twarz Lestrade’a rozjaśnia się.  
\- Ludzie, jedziemy, słyszeliście, co powiedział – woła i znów biegną, wybiegają z Yardu do policyjnego samochodu; John jest tuż za nim, biegnie prosto i równo, i bez laski; John jest w jego cieniu, Sherlock o tym wie, chociaż nie ogląda się i nie może go dostrzec.  
John.  
John, który nie pozwolił Andersonowi nazwać Sherlocka dziwadłem, nawet jeśli ewidentnie nim jest; John, którego zrozumienie ludzkiej natury mogło właśnie być przyczyną desperacko potrzebnego przełomu w sprawie.  
John, który jest w straszliwym niebezpieczeństwie.  
 _John._  
Sherlock przełyka gulę w gardle i nurkuje do radiowozu. Syrena zaczyna wyć.  
xxx  
\- To było niewiarygodne – mówi John bez tchu.  
Ślad zawiódł ich do hotelu niedaleko lotniska Heathrow. Oldacre’a chwilowo nie było, ale zrobili na obsłudze hotelowej wrażenie nawet bez nakazu sądowego, więc spokojnie odczekali dokładnie dwadzieścia sześć minut, aż poszukiwany wrócił z kanapką w pudełku i trzema gazetami porno. Oldacre okazał się zasuszonym, żylastym facetem z naprawdę odrażającą twarzą – chytrą, okrutną, złośliwą, o rozbieganych, jasnoszarych oczach i białych rzęsach. Sherlock z miejsca go znienawidził.  
Potem było sporo zamieszania. Podczas aresztowania Oldacre protestował łzawo, że tylko sobie żartował. Sherlock, z Johnem u boku, wpadł do biura i zalogował się z hotelowego komputera na Sztukę Dedukcji, by napisać na forum, że Oldacre został odnaleziony i zaaresztowany za sfingowanie własnej śmierci.  
A potem – czego Sherlock nie był w stanie zapomnieć, chociaż próbował już trzy razy to wykasować – jego telefon zadzwonił i rozległ się głos zakładniczki.  
„Dobra robota” – powiedziała ze szlochem.  
Sherlock wbija wzrok w swoją szklankę dobrej szkockiej. Siedzi w ciemnym hotelowym barze wraz z Johnem. Obaj mają w rękach po niezbędnym drinku i dochodzą do siebie, podczas gdy w wyciszonym telewizorze nad barem rozgrywa się mecz piłki nożnej. Pod nieobecność Lestrade’a i jego zespołu Sherlock czuje triumf i lekkość, ale też jakby mdłości. To był krytyczny moment. Zatrzymał zegar, ale miał już niewiele czasu. A potem słuchał, jak ofiara Jima Moriarty’ego szlocha w telefon nieopanowanie i z przerażeniem.  
„Przyjedźcie po mnie” - jęknęła.  
To było potworne.  
Siedzący po jego lewej stronie John ogląda mecz, ale myśli o Sherlocku. Sherlock, pijący własny alkohol, ma co do tego zupełną pewność. Doktor ciągle rzuca coś w stylu „Naprawdę niewiarygodne” i z całą pewnością nie ma to nic wspólnego z blokami albo golami.  
Sherlock wypija resztę drinka.  
„Gdzie jesteś? Powiedz, gdzie jesteś” - powiedział zupełnie spokojnie Sherlock.  
Ale nie był spokojny. Do spokoju było mu bardzo daleko. Kobieta brzmiała, jakby zaraz miała umrzeć ze strachu. Brzmiała tak, jak niewątpliwie Sherlock będzie brzmiał w towarzystwie Jima po dwóch lub trzech latach, podczas których...  
\- Wszystko okej, stary? - pyta John, rzucając okiem na pustą szklankę. - Jeszcze po jednym?  
Sherlock wstaje, kładzie dwudziestofuntowy banknot na mahoniowy bar i ciągnie Johna za rękaw.  
\- Chodź.  
\- Właśnie teraz?  
\- Teraz.  
John dopija swoją whiskey i podąża za detektywem.

Pięć minut później znajdują się z powrotem w pokoju Oldacre'a na trzecim piętrze. Jest w nim już ciemno. Przesuwane drzwi na balkon są nadal otwarte – Sherlock je zamyka. Zaciąga tanie, kasztanowe zasłony i zapala lampkę nocną. Laptop budowlańca z Norwood, którego używał, by podglądać panią McFarlane, został natychmiast zabrany, ale przyrządy toaletowe Oldacre’a są nadal w łazience, kanapka – na stole, a ubrania w szafie. Koszmarne pozostałości po koszmarnym człowieku. Sherlock w tej chwili ma to absolutnie gdzieś. John wciąż stoi w malutkim hallu, podczas gdy drzwi wiodące na korytarz zamykają się z kliknięciem.

\- Dlaczego zatrzymałeś kartę do pokoju Oldacre'a? - zastanawia się. - Zostawił ją na stole, kiedy go zaaresztowali.

\- Sentyment.

\- Zbierasz jeszcze... jakieś dowody? Myślałem, że już...

Jednym płynnym ruchem Sherlock obraca Johna, przyciska jego uniesione ręce do ściany i splata palce ich dłoni.

\- Ja... och - wzdycha John, kiedy usta Sherlocka muskają jego kark. - Taki sentyment. No jasne.

Dotykając ustami karku Johna, Sherlock dowiaduje się, że John smakuje w tym miejscu jak cytryna, jak londyński deszcz, jak słodko-słona kruszonka idealnie wypieczonego ciasta, jak pustynny wiatr. Ostrożnie wysuwa badawczy język, a oddech Johna przyspiesza. Po chwili Sherlock ma między zębami _delikatny łamliwy_ kręgosłup doktora, Nadgryza lekko, a potem znów powraca do długich pocałunków. John śmieje się cicho.

\- To kiepski pomysł.

\- Nie - mruczy Sherlock. - To bardzo _dobry_ pomysł.

\- Moglibyśmy pójść do domu...

\- Nuda.

\- Jeśli Lestrade wróci...

\- Nie wróci. Zamknij się.

Sherlock cofa się odrobinę, rozplata ich palce i zdejmuje z Johna lekką, zieloną kurtkę, która spada na niedokładnie odkurzoną podłogę. Potem przychodzi czas na bawełnianą koszulę z długimi rękawami. Detektyw ściąga i ją z ramion doktora, który ciągle stoi twarzą do ściany. Sherlock zrzuca jeszcze swojego Belstaffa i powraca do tego, co robił wcześniej. Tym razem ramieniem obejmuje półnagiego Johna w pasie, a drugą ręką gładzi _kruche bezbronne_ żebra. Przedramię Johna uderza w ścianę, a on opiera o nie czoło. Przez idealny nos ucieka mu bardzo zadowolone westchnięcie.

\- Nigdy nie przestawaj tego robić - wzdycha.

\- Nigdy?

\- Hm. Niniejszym masz pozwolenie, by robić to latami. Dekadami.

\- Chcę ci coś powiedzieć - mruczy Sherlock do piegów na ramieniu Johna, silnie gładząc opuszkami palców jego boki.

\- Tak?

\- Bo nie chciałeś, żeby Anderson nazywał mnie dziwadłem...

\- Uch, możemy nie wspominać akurat teraz o tym dupku?

\- ...chociaż z technicznego punktu widzenia, miał rację. I to było... dobre. Dobre z twojej strony.

\- Jeśli, mówiąc "dziwadło", masz na myśli cholernie wielki diament albo rzadki gatunek pumy, to okej - warczy zaborczo John i przesuwa dłoń w tył, by pogładzić loki Sherlocka. - Jeśli masz na myśli Człowieka Słonia, to zaraz strzelę cię w pysk.

\- A także, ponieważ pomogłeś rozwiązać sprawę - dodaje Sherlock. Jego oddech robi się ciężki. Dlaczego? Dlaczego, przecież tylko całuje plecy Johna, tylko muska wrażliwymi ustami uszkodzoną skórę w miejscu, w którym wyleciała kula, dlaczego więc ma wrażenie, że coś go ściska w piersi? Dlaczego czuje się jak szlochająca kobieta, drżąca, wrażliwa, gotowa w każdej chwili eksplodować? - To było genialne, ta uwaga o obserwowaniu cierpienia. Genialna. Więc chcę ci powiedzieć.

\- Powiedz.

\- Mówię ci teraz. Słuchasz?

\- Tak - szepcze John. Jego głos jest delikatny, niczym pieszczota ciepłego, letniego wiatru. - Tak, słucham dość uważnie.

\- To dobrze, bo mówię ci, mówię ci teraz, musisz mnie wysłuchać - powtarza Sherlock, nie umiejąc się powstrzymać.

Sięga na ślepo, by rozpiąć guziki i otworzyć rozporek spodni, nie przestając smakować łopatek Johna. Wsuwa kciuk za gumkę bokserek i odsuwa je coraz dalej od ciała, a potem w dół, by uwolnić penis doktora. Teraz może dotykać więcej Johna i kręci mu się od tego w głowie. Pochyla się lekko, przesuwa dłońmi po mocnych udach, ujmuje pośladki, a potem znów leciutko całuje kark, muskając palcami biodra, a potem miednicę żołnierza.

\- Okej, tak, to dość, ach, podniecające - dyszy John.

\- Słuchasz? - dopomina się Sherlock, czując rosnącą desperację.

\- Tak, obiecuję, przysięgam, tak.

Sherlock delikatnie obraca Johna, którego plecy uderzają w ścianę. Doktor chwieje się lekko, bo ciuchy wokół ud utrudniają mu poruszanie się. Sherlock opada na podłogę. Słyszy, jak zaskoczony John wciąga ze świstem powietrze, ale to bez sensu, John został uprzedzony, co się wydarzy. Może zapomniał.

Sherlock wsuwa się między kolana Johna. Na wysokości wzroku ma teraz jego erekcję, piżmową, ciemnoczerwoną i pulsującą w drobnych uderzeniach serca, a Sherlock zastanawia się, jakim cudem ludzie są w stanie znieść seks, kiedy są podnieceni _dokładnie w tym samym momencie_ , co ludzie, których kochają, to byłoby potworne, jak można znieść coś takiego, skoro pragnie się orgazmu w dokładnie tym samym miejscu i czasie, co obiekt uwielbienia? To musi być jak kolizja atomów tuż przed wybuchem atomowym, jak samochody wyścigowe zderzające się z pełną prędkością, to musi być obrzydliwe. To byłby jego koniec. Sherlock wsuwa nos w miękkie włosy i oddycha.

\- O Boże - jęczy John. - Ty, och, ty naprawdę chcesz to zrobić. Jezu Chryste. Sherlock, błagam, zdejmiesz koszulę?

Sherlock całuje leciutko miękką skórę uda Johna i usiłuje rozpiąć guziki. Trzęsą mu się dłonie.

_Dlaczego trzęsą ci się dłonie, robiłeś to setki razy z kompletnymi debilami, ty głupie, głupie stworzenie, on pomyśli, że się boisz i powstrzyma cię, a ty się nie boisz, jego się nie boisz, nie boisz się dać mu tego, czego on chce, nawet jeśli on się nie przyzna, że tego chce, nie boisz się poznać go lepiej, nie boisz się przyjąć go w siebie, po prostu martwisz się, że te spazmy w klatce piersiowej mogą połamać ci serce._

Szarpnięciem ściąga z siebie koszulę i odrzuca ją w bok, w stronę reszty pogniecionych ubrań na podłodze i każe sobie odetchnąć głęboko. Wdech i wydech, wdech i wydech, jak normalny człowiek. Człowiek zdrowy na umyśle. Jak człowiek, który robi to z ludźmi, którzy go pociągają. To zdarza się codziennie, wszędzie w Londynie, głupi ludzie z głupimi ludźmi. _Mili_ ludzie. Z technicznego punktu widzenia nie ma żadnej różnicy.

Sięga w górę i ujmuje uda Johna dokładnie tam, gdzie przechodzą w pośladki, a potem powoli muska ustami twardy pomost między johnowym biodrem a miednicą. Dłonie doktora znów bardzo delikatnie przesypują jego włosy.

\- Zamierzasz powiedzieć coś nieznośnie głupiego, na przykład: „Czy naprawdę tego chcesz”? - pyta Sherlock urywanym głosem.

_Bo jeśli to zrobisz, mogę umrzeć._

\- Nie - odpowiada John, a Sherlock słyszy uśmiech na szczycie góry nieskończonej czułości.

„Dzięki bogu” - myśli, wypuszczając z płuc wstrzymywane powietrze.

\- A _myślisz_ coś głupiego w tym stylu?

\- Nie - John muska paznokciami głowę Sherlocka. - Myślę, że jesteś najpiękniejszym stworzeniem, jakie w życiu widziałem.

Sherlock gwałtownie zaciska oczy i chowa twarz w gładkim udzie Johna, próbując powstrzymać drżenie. Nie jest w stanie zrozumieć, jakim cudem John może sądzić, że to prawda; to zbyt wiele, nie jest podniecony, nigdy nie będzie przez takie rzeczy, ale jakimś cudem to go niszczy, to...

\- Hej, hej. Sherlock. Skarbie, spójrz na mnie. Nawet jeśli bardzo czegoś chcesz, to i tak możesz zmienić zda... Och, _kurwa_.

W ustach Sherlocka znajduje się tylko główka penisa Johna, a jego prawa dłoń okrąża gorące ciało, jednocześnie je przytrzymuje i pieści, a detektyw myśli: „To idealne on jest idealny” i „Nie zasłużyłem na to”, i z całych sił próbuje nie dostać zawału. Lekko ssie, po czym odsuwa się i znów dotyka główki ustami, smakuje słony płyn, dotyka językiem komórek wyprodukowanych przez _Johna_ , którego kocha tak bardzo, że to może go zabić. Kiedy je przełknie, wytworzą się z nich nowe komórki w Sherlocku i John będzie w nim bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. John drży gwałtownie, gdy Sherlock się pochyla i przyciska napiętą, gorącą skórę do podniebienia.

\- Och, cholera, idealnie, Boże, tak, dziękuję. Proszę, właśnie tak. Jezu, Sherlock. Mój Boże.

W chwilowym zdenerwowaniu Sherlock nie był w stanie spojrzeć w górę. Teraz zerka, wznosi oczy, by spojrzeć w twarz Johna ukrytą na wpół w cieniu. John obserwuje rozwój sytuacji z taką czułością na twarzy, że Sherlock wydaje z siebie zduszony, cichy jęk.

\- Twoje usta, Boże, Sherlock, twoje _usta_. Ty... - Jedna dłoń Johna wynurza się z włosów Sherlocka, a jej palec przesuwa się wokół tego miejsca, w którym usta Sherlocka obejmują jego penisa, a następnie wzdłuż łuku wargi detektywa. Nagle John wygląda bardzo smutno. Sherlock nigdy nie widział go takim smutnym.

\- Co się dzieje? - pyta, odsuwając się odrobinę. Palce Johna nie znikają z jego twarzy, tak jakby jej utrata mogła wszystko zniszczyć. Sherlock bierze dwa w usta, muska językiem kłykcie, drapie zębami krawędzie. John patrzy na niego z czymś, co wygląda na bolesny zachwyt.

\- Nie wierzę w ciebie - szepcze John. - Nadal w ciebie nie wierzę. Próbuję, serio. Ale... to takie nierealne. Zanim się wprowadziłem, codziennie myślałem, że sobie ciebie wymarzyłem i musiałem dwa razy sprawdzić wiadomości w telefonie. I czasem, przed „Friesland”, budziłem się sam w twoim łóżku i myślałem, że to moje mieszkanie, tylko moje mieszkanie, że cię wymyśliłem, że ta samotność mnie... złamała. Ale to nie tak, prawda? Jesteś tu.

„To” - myśli Sherlock, znów zaciskając oczy, podczas gdy przechodzi go silny dreszcz - „jest nieakceptowalne. Zbierz się do kupy, Sherlocku Holmesie. To seks. To tylko seks.

Nie panikuj.

Seks cię nie niepokoi.”

A więc orgazmy i uczucia. Powinien był to wymyślić, wydedukować. Orgazmy i uczucia niepokoją go ogromnie.

Zaciska mocniej dłonie i znów się pochyla. Zaczyna delikatnie poruszać głową. John jęczy, a potem wzdycha z zachwytem i mamrocze:  
\- Boże, tak, Sherlock, wspaniały, kurwa, jesteś wspaniały, proszę.

A Sherlock bierze go głębiej w usta. Sięga w górę, ujmuje mocno w dłoń jeden pośladek Johna i przyjmuje członek głębiej, czemu zawdzięcza warknięcie doktora, który opiera się o ścianę, jakby pozbawiono go kośćca.

Sherlock ssie mocniej przez długi moment, muska językiem żołądź, zaciska i rozluźnia palce, ubóstwia człowieka, który stoi przed nim i myśli tylko: „Kocham cię, słuchasz mnie, słyszysz to, bo naprawdę, kocham cię, słuchaj, jak mówię ci, że cię kocham”. Kiedy uda Johna zaczynają drżeć, a jego oddech staje się coraz szybszy i cięższy, do Sherlocka dociera coś naprawdę szokującego.

Wcale nie chce, żeby to się skończyło.  
Odsuwa się z dziwnym dźwiękiem, do którego nie sądził, że jest zdolny, i całuje brzuch Johna, całuje jego udo i załamanie nogi; cały czas gładzi lewą dłonią skórę Johna, podczas gdy prawą wciąż podtrzymuje jego penisa, ale bez wyczuwalnego nacisku. Dłonie Johna w jego włosach zaciskają się, masują z czułością; nie przyspieszają, po prostu głaszczą, pozwalają mu na odwlekanie nieuchronnego, a Sherlock przypomina sobie, jak wielokrotnie szarpano go za loki, i zmusza się, by nie rozpaść się na kawałki. Pozostawia pocałunki wszędzie i nigdzie przez długie minuty, aż sądzi, że jest w stanie w miarę normalnie oddychać. Wtedy znów bierze w usta erekcję Johna, która wygląda niemal boleśnie, i tym razem robi to bez ostrzeżenia. John wydaje z siebie taki dźwięk, jakby umierał.  
\- Jesteś w tym tak cholernie dobry - jęczy John. - Jesteś cholernym cudem, naprawdę. Taki dobry. Sherlock.

\- To ważne, by być w tym dobrym - przyznaje Sherlock bez namysłu, unosząc głowę.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo im jestem w tym lepszy, tym szybciej...

Sherlock urywa kilka milisekund przed powiedzeniem totalnie zjebanej kwestii, która zaraz zniszczyłaby wszystko.

"...tym szybciej to się skończy".

\- Tym szybciej będziesz chciał, żebym znów to zrobił - mówi, spoglądając Johnowi w oczy.

To prawda. I tylko dlatego Sherlockowi uchodzi to płazem. John śmieje się, muskając palcami jego lewe ucho.

\- Jeśli ci się to podoba, to zawsze będę chciał, żebyś to robił - mówi doktor miękko. - Gdzie tylko i kiedy tylko chcesz.

Sherlock byłby w stanie zemdleć z poczucia ulgi. Ale to nie wchodzi w grę, więc uśmiecha się najfiglarniej jak umie i pyta:

\- Gdzie chcę? Czy to rozsądne?

\- Boże, Sherlock, gówno mnie obchodzi, czy to rozsądne. Tak, jasne? Na dworcu, w parku, w kolejce w banku. Tak. Moja odpowiedź na to pytanie, o ile temat dotyczy robienia laski, brzmi oficjalnie „tak”.

Przez chwilę Sherlock tylko gapi się na Johna, który gładzi kciukiem jego kość policzkową. Ale o wiele zbyt szybko nadchodzi moment, kiedy nie umie już patrzeć na Johna, nie jest w stanie znieść jego uśmiechu i zadowolenia, nie może patrzeć, jak doktor promieniuje przyjaźnią i cierpliwością.

Więc znów bierze go w usta, doskonale wiedząc, że ucieka, i tym razem zamierza skończyć to, co zaczął.

Nie potrzeba dużo czasu. Minuta czy dwie ( _niedokładny pomiar czasu, co się z tobą stało, oburzające_ ), głębokie ruchy głową i gładzenie jąder Johna ( _ale nawet teraz nie chcę, żeby się skończyło, nie chcę, żeby kiedykolwiek się skończyło, a jestem w takim momencie życia, że każdy raz może być ostatnim_ ), jego usta zaczynają być przyjemnie zmęczone, a gardło boleć ( _mógłby zrobić ze mną wszystko i pewnie bym mu za to podziękował, to beznadziejnie głupie_ ) i John drży, zagłusza dłonią krzyk i dochodzi gwałtownie, gorąco pulsując, prosto w gardło Sherlocka. Detektyw przełyka większość. Część zostaje mu w ustach. Przełyka znowu.

Kilka sekund później Sherlock zauważa, że nogi Johna drżą i wygląda on, jakby miał się w każdej chwili przewrócić. Więc detektyw wstaje, obejmuje go ramieniem i po kilku chwiejnych krokach padają na starannie zasłane, pojedyncze łóżko przy drzwiach.

Powoli, w ciszy, John łapie oddech. Potem porusza się i przekręca ich, kładzie się na plecach i pociąga Sherlocka na siebie. Detektyw zarzuca nogę na rozpięte spodnie doktora, a John leciutko całuje jego brwi.

I dość szybko zauważa, że coś jest bardzo nie w porządku.

Nie tylko on się trzęsie. Sherlock sądził, że kiedy skończą, dreszcze znikną. Nie zniknęły. Trzęsie się, jakby w pomieszczeniu było lodowato, a tymczasem temperatura jest idealna. I John zauważył.

\- Sherlock, co się dzieje? To było... nie mam słów, by to opisać. Zrobiłem ci krzywdę?

Sherlock potrząsa głową.

\- Nie. Ale popełniłem koszmarny błąd - szepcze.

Czuje, jak John zastyga w przerażeniu _nie nie nie nie nie, tylko nie tak_ , więc Sherlock unosi się na łokciach, nad pooraną zmarszczkami twarzą doktora.

\- Chciałem ci powiedzieć, chciałem, żebyś usłyszał, musiałeś mnie zrozumieć, ale teraz myślę, że powiedziałem niewłaściwą rzecz - papla. Nie ma w tym żadnego sensu, ale może John zrozumie i zmarszczka między jego ciemniejącymi oczami zniknie. - To znaczy, to też było szczere, to, co ci powiedziałem, to nie było kłamstwo, przysięgam, że nie było, ale chciałem ci powiedzieć...

Sherlock przygryza wargi i pochyla się. Całuje Johna najdelikatniej jak umie, całuje jego policzki, powieki i czoło. Całuje go, jakby był najcenniejszą rzeczą na świecie, bo tak jest. I John musi się o tym dowiedzieć.

Kiedy detektyw się odsuwa, oczy Johna są bardzo jasne.

\- Słyszałeś mnie? – szepcze Sherlock. - Słuchałeś?

\- Tak – odpowiada John chrapliwie. Przyciąga głowę Sherlocka w dół i całuje go czule między oczami. - Tak, słuchałem. Słyszałem cię.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rozdział 14**

  
Gdy wracają do mieszkania, Sherlock czuje się jak rozstrojona struna w pianinie, którą ktoś niemiłosiernie szarpie.  
W taksówce siedział koło Johna i nie wypuszczał z rąk telefonu. Co chwila zerkał na ekran, oczekując nagłej apokalipsy, chociaż komórka nie zadzwoniła ani razu. Czuł się podminowany i zaniepokojony, ale nie zamierzał patrzeć na Johna wprost, więc uparcie wbijał wzrok w widok za oknem, nie przestając jednocześnie ukradkiem go obserwować. Odbite od szyby światła tańczyły po zamyślonej twarzy doktora jak nieprzyjazne duszki.  
Groteskowo nieprzyjemne.  
John zdawał się nieobecny podczas całej jazdy taksówką. Przypominał dzikie zwierzę, które częściowo wycofało się do swojej twardej skorupy. Zamilkł jakieś dziesięć minut po wydarzeniach w pokoju Oldacre'a, po szybkim odpoczynku, po zapięciu koszul i dyskretnym wyjściu z hotelu. Sherlock nie rozumiał tego milczenia. Miał ochotę naprzeć na nie całym sobą, przycisnąć się do niego jak język do bolącego dziąsła, aż zrozumiałby, co ono oznaczało. Jego niepokój nie miał granic, a Sherlock nie należy do ludzi, którzy wypełniają ciszę bezsensownym paplaniem, chyba że w stanie manii. Więc zamiast tego obserwował swojego... _kolegę? kochanka? Czy można użyć tego słowa, jeśli tylko jedna strona przeżywa orgazm?_..., gdy przemierzali ciemne ulice spowite w zawoalowaną groźbę mgły.  
\- Masz piątaka? - Te pierwsze od dwudziestu minut słowa John wypowiada, płacąc taksówkarzowi przed drzwiami numeru 221.  
Sherlock bez słowa rzuca mu dwadzieścia funtów i wystawia długie nogi z taksówki. W dłoni już ma klucze.  
Otwiera drzwi. Drżenie ustąpiło szybko po tym, jak John przysiągł, że słuchał. Został spokój, który przypomina fotografie miast po przejściu tornada. Sherlock oglądał takie zdjęcia.  
Ten rozwój sytuacji nie tylko miesza w głowie, ale wprost doprowadza do szału. Sherlock jest osobą bardzo metodyczną i seks _nigdy_ nie miał na niego takiego wpływu. Jest zaskoczony nawet mimo głębi uczuć, które przeżył, gdy obserwował, jak John masturbuje się w ciepłym gnieździe kołdry; nawet mimo tego, jak zawaliły się potem jego mury. To uczucie głuchej tęsknoty, potrzeby otuchy, pragnienia powtórzenia dopiero co zakończonego eksperymentu jest w swej sile bardzo podejrzane.  
Seks powinien być czymś drobnym; łatwym do zapomnienia, nieestetycznym interludium. Z całą pewnością nie czymś tak monumentalnym, pięknym, nieuporządkowanym i wykręcającym wnętrzności jak niektóre z uwielbianych przez Sherlocka kompozycji Charlesa Ivesa. Seks powinien go zostawiać z poczuciem tymczasowego obrzydzenia. Na pewno nie z poczuciem zachwianych fundamentów.  
Wiedział, że z Johnem byłoby inaczej i – co cudowne – jest inaczej. Nie przewidział tylko („Jestem idiotą” - myśli Sherlock ze spokojną niechęcią), że akt biologiczny zakwalifikowany do innej kategorii wpłynie mu na mózg w sposób, którego wcześniej nie zaznał.  
Kroki Johna odbijają się echem od betonu. Są stanowcze i szybkie.  
Sherlock powstrzymuje dreszcz i odwraca się w jego stronę. Drzwi do domu stoją otworem. Niektóre ze skrzydeł pałacu umysłu detektywa są tak ciemne, jakby przepaliły się w nich korki, a inne rozjaśnione jak w czasie karnawału, zbyt świetliste i jaskrawe. W tym stanie nie jest przygotowany na Moriarty'ego.  
W tym stanie nie jest przygotowany _na nic_.

\- Skoczę do sklepu po kanapkę. Nic nie mamy do żarcia i jest za późno, żeby zamówić coś na wynos – mówi John cicho, stając obok Sherlocka na schodach, podczas gdy taksówka odjeżdża. - Chcesz coś konkretnego?  
Sherlock kręci głową. _Nie_.  
\- Naprawdę musisz pozwolić się nakarmić. Paliwo ci się kończy.  
Sherlock wzrusza ramionami.  
John marszczy brwi w czułym, choć pełnym irytacji grymasie.  
\- Co jest?  
\- Nic. To nie ja zamilkłem na dwadzieścia minut – zauważa Sherlock zimno.  
John unosi brwi.  
\- No fakt, tobie się gęba nie zamykała. Ledwo mogłem gdzieś wcisnąć słowo. Daj spokój, Sherlock, obaj jesteśmy ledwo żywi i głodni – nawet jeśli o tym nie wiesz – a wkrótce czeka nas kolejne cholerne... - John wskazuje na telefon Sherlocka, wciąż w dłoni właściciela. - Odliczanie. Chyba, że mamy farta, a Mycroft już namierzył dupka. Kupię ci coś gotowego.  
\- I tak nie zjem.  
\- I tak kupię.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz.*  
Krótki błysk uśmiechu rozświetla twarz Johna i równie szybko znika.  
\- Co?  
\- Nic. Będę za minutę, dzwoń, jak będę potrzebny.  
Sherlock wlecze się po siedemnastu stopniach do mieszkania be, przesuwając czubkami palców po tapecie. Wchodzi na górę, zdejmuje płaszcz i szalik, i marynarkę, i sprawdza pokoje pod kątem jakiegoś podejrzanego wtargnięcia, i robi kilka kroków w stronę swojego fotela...  
 _to zaczął być mój fotel jak żaden inny bo drugi fotel nagle zaczął być fotelem Johna, tak jakby mebel należał do mnie dzięki kontrastowi kiedy inny mebel należy do niego, jakby meble łączyło jakieś kontinuum od jego fotela do jego zlewu w kuchni do naszego korytarza do naszej sypialni do mojej kanapy do mojego fotela, zamknij się boże czy ty słyszysz co gadasz po prostu ZAMKNIJ SIĘ nie mów nic o tym..._  
...i siada skulony na podłodze przed kominkiem. Nie jest zapalone żadne światło. Ma to gdzieś.  
Apatycznie przekręca głowę w stronę łazienki, w której trzyma morfinę. Potem w stronę regału z książkami, gdzie chowa kokainę.  
„Nie możesz” - myśli i powstrzymuje żałosny dźwięk, który narasta mu w gardle.  
Teraz, po pierwszym sprawdzianie, Sherlock zaczyna rozumieć, że musi być nieustannie gotowy, aby na nowo pogrążyć się w Pracy, aby stanąć opanowany przed pracownikami Yardu, którzy będą mu pomagać i przeszkadzać. Więc nawet nie powinien rozważać możliwości dania sobie w żyłę. Zapewne, gdyby zajmował się po prostu pojedynczą, skomplikowaną sprawą, poradzenie sobie przez kilka tygodni bez narkotyków nie stanowiłoby problemu. Gdy rozpracowywał holendersko-sumatrzańską firmę, nie ćpał przez dwa miesiące. Ale świadomość, że _nie może_ ćpać w bezczynnych przerwach między szaloną aktywnością, dobija go i sprawia, że słabiutkie pragnienie ucieczki, zawsze pulsujące gdzieś w jego podświadomości, staje się przenikliwym wyciem tęsknoty.  
Jego skóra jest zbyt napięta. Jego czaszka jest za mała. Kiedy zamyka oczy, widzi tylko twarzJohnapalceJohna sięgające w stronę napuchniętych ust Sherlocka.  
„Rozpadasz się” - myśli Sherlock mimochodem.  
„Interesujące.  
Dlaczego tak wcześnie?  
Zawsze się rozpadasz. To nieuniknione.  
Wkrótce myszy zaleją piwnicę, a ty znów będziesz musiał zabezpieczyć laboratorium przed grzybem.”  
Sherlock czasem zastanawia się, dlaczego, gdy leci w dół, myszy zalewają zamknięte podziemne bunkry goryczy i żalu, solidne niczym Fort Knox. I jakim cudem grzyb może się przedrzeć przez idealnie sterylne, stalowe ściany laboratorium w jego pałacu umysłu. Już dawno jednak pogodził się z tym, że te pytania pozostaną bez odpowiedzi. Kiedy się rozpada, nadciągają myszy i nadciąga grzyb. I już. To wszystko.  
„Gra ciągle trwa. Za moment czeka cię następne wyzwanie.  
Przeczekaj.  
Jak?” - myśli rozpaczliwie, szarpiąc dłońmi włosy.  
John wraca, przeskakując po dwa stopnie w ewidentnym pośpiechu. Drzwi otwierają się ze skrzypieniem.  
\- Sherlock? Sherlock! Co do cholery... Jezu, Sherlock, zapal chociaż światła jako cholerny sygnał, na miłość boską. Nawet jeśli z nich nie korzystasz.  
Detektyw nie odpowiada. Marszczy brwi pod nagłą falą elektrycznego światła, a potem, słysząc nieprzyjemny szelest plastiku o plastik. John odkłada torbę na stół i wypakowuje jej zawartość.  
\- Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Hmm – odpowiada Sherlock.  
John podchodzi z dwoma trójkątnymi paczuszkami w dłoni, zapalając po drodze jedną z lampek. To przytulne, jasne światło. Tak jakby Baker Street była jaskinią, w której się schronili przed wilkami i wiedźmami. Sherlock oczywiście wie, że tak nie jest, ale miło by było tak myśleć. John lekko siada po turecku na dywanie, przed zwiniętym na boku Sherlockiem i wyciąga ręce. W każdej trzyma kanapkę.  
\- Z pastą jajeczną czy z serem i pomidorami?  
Sherlock krzywi się i wzdycha.  
\- Wybierz.  
Sherlock opiera głowę na ręce i wskazuje na ser z pomidorami. Otwiera paczuszkę i odgryza niewielki kawałek kanapki, tylko po to, żeby John się zamknął, po czym odkłada jedzenie na ziemię. Jego zmysły są teraz tak wyostrzone, że czuje tylko smak soli i plastikowego opakowania. Z grymasem zmusza się, by przełknąć zimną bryłę.  
\- No więc... - zaczyna John, gryząc. Jego głos jest niezdecydowany, ale twardy.  
„No to już” - stwierdza Sherlock, naciskając kawałek pomidora palcem. Nie ma soku, tylko sama mięsista tkanka.  
\- Miałeś rację. Ja... myślałem. Wcześniej. Więc tak. Miałeś rację. W każdym razie...  
„Nie ma mowy, bym pomógł ci wydusić z siebie to, czego ani ty nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, ani ja nie chcę usłyszeć” - myśli Sherlock, patrząc na Johna z zupełnie obojętną miną, podczas gdy jego serce tłucze się jak oszalałe.  
John kaszle lekko.  
\- Okej, dobra, mówię. Ja... hm. Rozmawialiśmy wcześniej o... o tym, jak będziemy sypiać i w sumie do niczego nie doszliśmy, ale dzisiaj ty zajmujesz łóżko, bo wyglądasz tak, jakbyś miał zasnąć przed tym kominkiem. Potrzebujesz tyle snu, na ile on nam pozwoli. Więc ja będę spał na kanapie.  
Wargi Sherlocka rozchylają się. Burza wokół jego pałacu umysłu niebezpiecznie szaleje, diaboliczne języki błyskawic syczą i prychają. Usiłuje jeszcze raz przełknąć okruszek chleba, którego nie udało mu się połknąć za pierwszym razem. John dalej je mechanicznie, a w ułożeniu jego ramion jest coś stanowczego.  
„Już zdecydowałem” - mówi jego sylwetka. - „Tylko spróbuj się sprzeciwić”.  
Milczenie trwa jakieś pół minuty.  
\- No cóż, skoro tak wolisz – stwierdza lodowato Sherlock.  
\- Tak, wolę. - John chyba poczuł ulgę. Mierzwi dłonią włosy. - Więc... żadnych protestów?  
\- Żebyś ty spał tutaj, a ja w moim pokoju? Nigdy nie ośmieliłbym się poddawać w wątpliwość twojego wyboru w tak intymnej kwestii. Ostatecznie jesteśmy sami sobie panami i mamy swoje upodobania.  
\- Wow. A ja byłem przekonany, że będziesz się awanturował. - John wzdycha.  
\- Dlaczegóż to?  
Doktor strząsa okruszki z dłoni.  
\- Wybacz, nie chciałem twierdzić, że jesteś nadwrażliwy. Po prostu... dzięki, że rozumiesz.  
Och, jak _boli_.  
Sherlock wyciąga się na plecach obok niezjedzonej kanapki, układa dłonie ponad głową i podciąga jedno kolano. Naprawdę, fizycznie czuje, jak jego mózg _trzeszczy_ , jak białe błyskawice zygzakiem przeskakują z synapsy do synapsy. John, rzecz jasna, zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i nie ma nic dziwnego w tym, że woli się wyspać, zamiast leżeć przy niespokojnym ćpunie, który nie może nawet zażyć swojego lekarstwa, chociaż _potrzebuje go, to tylko chemikalia, chemikalia, które w odpowiednich dawkach leczą pewne symptomy_.  
Poza tym, John dostał już to, czego chciał, więc chwilowo obecność Sherlocka nie jest mu do niczego potrzebna.  
\- Nie, żeby mnie to specjalnie zaskoczyło – mówi Sherlock. Uważa, że idealnie udaje spokój.  
John zaciska wargi w zamyśleniu.

\- Wcinaj kanapkę. Wiem, że jest paskudna, ale o tej porze nie dostaniemy nic innego. Co mówiłeś? Wydedukowałeś, że tak będzie? W sumie mnie to nie zaskakuje. Poza tym myślę, że tak nam obu będzie łatwiej.  
Sherlock znów przełyka. Chleb utknął mu w gardle, co doprowadza go do szału. Serce miażdży mu wielka żelazna płyta. Jim Moriarty kiedyś przysłał mu ilustrację z siedemnastego wieku – człowiek miażdżony na śmierć. _A więc tak to jest, gdy żebra zaczynają się uginać, trzeszczeć i poddawać._ Jego dłonie nieznośnie ocierają się o dywan, ale ciężar czaszki przytrzymuje je w miejscu.  
\- Łatwiej? - powtarza Sherlock głucho. - Pewnie tak. Większość facetów, których pieprzyłem, nawet nie wylądowała w moim łóżku, zaś ci, którzy to zrobili, zabierali za dużo miejsca. Łatwiej. Zgadzam się, można to tak określić.  
Usta Johna wykręcają się. Przerzuca ciężar ciała na drugą nogę i pochyla się nad detektywem. Sherlock zamyka oczy, by nie widzieć jego pełnego niepokoju grymasu.  
\- Co ty...  
\- Założę się, że _łatwiej_ jest kogoś zaliczyć i w ogóle się nie przejmować całą resztą. Co z tego, że cała reszta ewidentnie mi się podoba, a nigdy wcześniej jej nie zaznałem. Doświadczenie całej reszty było czymś nowym, ale w porządku, jeśli nadaję się tylko do zaspokajania cię, nie powinieneś się kłopotać żadnymi zbędnymi nieprzyjemnościami. A już na pewno, skoro nic nie chciałeś na mnie wymuszać mimo moich niedoskonałości, bardzo to było z twojej strony rycerskie. Ostatecznie, to drobiazg. Lubię być użyteczny, spałem sam przez całe moje życie, pomijając pewne okoliczności, najczęściej dość obrzydliwe. Skoro osiągnęliśmy porozumienie, pozwól mi powiedzieć, że to bardzo słuszne, iż kłopoczesz się mną tylko wtedy, jeśli – i kiedy – mnie pragniesz. _W porządku_ , John. Niepotrzebnie tak ostrożnie podnosiłeś ten temat.  
Po tej krótkiej przemowie zapada cisza. Sherlock stwierdza, że ciężko oddycha. Zastanawia się, dlaczego. Ktoś jeszcze w pokoju ciężko oddycha. Drogą eliminacji – jest to John.  
Po kilku sekundach, kiedy Sherlock myśli, że jest w stanie to zrobić, ryzykuje zerknięcie na doktora.  
Wargi Johna są rozchylone, a jego klatka piersiowa ciężko unosi się i opada. Palce jego lewej dłoni wbijają się w siebie nawzajem, ocierają o siebie nieustannie i jest to dużo więcej niż zwykłe spięcie mięśni.  
„Coś poszło bardzo źle”. Sherlock to wie, chociaż jego mózg okalają ciężkie łańcuchy.  
 _Znów go skrzywdziłeś.  
_ Sherlock mruga. Jest zdumiony i wszystko go boli.  
 _Jak mogłeś go skrzywdzić, skoro cię nie chciał, a ty się na to zgodziłeś?  
_ Sherlock wyciąga dłoń w stronę kolana Johna. John rzuca się w tył jak zraniony kot.  
\- Nie dotykaj mnie – syczy.  
Sherlock błyskawicznie zabiera rękę, jakby właśnie oparzył się jednym ze swoich podgrzewaczy. Patrzy na Johna wielkimi oczami, nie mogąc do końca skupić wzroku.  
Jego współlokator jest niewyraźną, przygarbioną sylwetką, zwierzęciem po krwawych przejściach. Jego oczy są dzikie, a ciemnoblond włosy – rozczochrane. Klęka, przenosząc cały ciężar swojego ciała na łydki. Wyraźnie zmusza się, by się nie ruszać. Przyciska jedną, a potem drugą dłoń do ust, a następnie bierze głęboki wdech przez nos i opiera ręce o uda.  
\- Pozwól, że coś ci wyjaśnię. - Jego głos jest jak zgrzyt noża na szkle.  
\- John...  
\- Nie. Ty się, _kurwa mać, zamkniesz_ , Sherlocku Holmesie, a ja doprowadzę to do ładu.  
Sherlock zaciska zęby i kiwa głową. John patrzy mu w oczy, a ten wzrok przypomina ostrze.  
\- Powiedziałeś, że twoi... - John krzywi się i odchrząkuje. - Powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz rozmawiać o swoich innych partnerach seksualnych, ale z nimi chodziło o wymianę dóbr, a nie o uczucia. Natomiast ty masz libido jak Jaguar. I nie mówię tu o wielkim kocie, tylko o samochodzie. Jest seksowny jak wszyscy diabli, pod odpowiednią opieką rozkwita, ale do rozpłodu się nie nadaje. Tak więc orgazm nie był twoim celem. Nie chcę wiedzieć, jeśli nie chcesz mi powiedzieć – nalega John chrapliwie, unosząc dłonie. - Ale pozwól, że założę, że nie uprawiałeś seksu dla niego samego. Słuszne założenie?  
Sherlock kiwa głową. W końcu przełknął ostatni kęs kanapki, ale ma wrażenie, że jego gardło jest suche i szorstkie jak papier ścierny. Chciałby, żeby John przycisnął dłonie do jego gardła. John ma ciepłe dłonie, które teraz drgają z wściekłości, gdy z powrotem opuszcza je na kolana.  
\- Powinienem był przerwać w tej samej chwili, w której stwierdziłem, że definiujesz seks inaczej niż ja – kontynuuje zmęczonym głosem. Patrzy na Sherlocka tak, jakby ten widok sprawiał mu ból, a Sherlock ma ochotę rozedrzeć swoją skórę i wyjść z niej jak ze swego ukochanego płaszcza. - No dobra. Więc przed chwilą powiedziałeś mi – i pozwól, że tak mniej więcej to zacytuję: „John, skoro już twoja sperma spłynęła mi gardłem i nie jesteś mną zainteresowany jako osobą, bo już odbyliśmy penetrację, nie mam nic przeciwko zamienieniu tego związku w bezterminową serię wymian. Coś jak ośmiolatki, które wymieniają jabłka na pomarańcze podczas przerwy w szkole. Ty będziesz kolekcjonował orgazmy w trakcie seksu, w którym nie chcę brać udziału, a ja zadowolę się przygotowywaną przez ciebie herbatą. Nic nie szkodzi, że liczyłem na coś w stylu obustronnego uczucia. Nie przeszkadzaj sobie”.  
Sherlockowi natychmiast odejmuje mowę.  
\- Ja nie...  
\- Ty nie? Naprawdę, ty nie? - dopytuje się John. - Bo nie ukrywam, że byłoby dość obelżywe, gdybyś sądził, że nie będę dla ciebie dobry, skoro już przełknąłeś moją spermę.  
\- To nie...  
\- Powiedziałeś, że w seksie ze mną... ze _mną_ , Sherlock, _nie z którymkolwiek z innych pieprzonych skurwysynów, z którymi się pieprzyłeś_... chodzi ci o bliskość. Mnie też chodzi o bliskość. Więc powiedz mi, bo nie ukrywam, że twoja odpowiedź interesuje mnie pasjami – czy w hotelu, kiedy chciałeś mi „coś powiedzieć”, myślałeś o wypełnieniu wobec mnie obowiązku, takiego jak, bo ja wiem, wyszorowanie kibla? To była przysługa?  
\- Nie, nie chciałem...  
\- W tej rozmowie jest w cholerę odcieni szarości. Nie wiem, czy nadążasz. Albo żałujesz – tego, że mi coś powiedziałeś – albo nie. A jeśli żałujesz, to na ziemi nie ma wystarczającej ilości mydła, żebym przestał się czuć tak brudny.  
\- Nie żałuję.  
\- No alleluja. Bo odniosłem dziwne wrażenie, że też mnie pragnąłeś.  
\- Pragnąłem...  
Nadgarstki Sherlocka uderzają o ziemię, zanim ma szansę się zorientować, że desperacko sięga w stronę Johna. Gwałtownie nabiera tchu, podnosi głowę i znów ją opuszcza. Na piersi siedzi mu eksżołnierz, opierając się na kolanach po obu stronach jego chudego ciała. John ostrożnie, ale stanowczo rozluźnia żelazny uchwyt na nadgarstkach Sherlocka i splata razem ich palce. Gdy kończy, przyciska palce Sherlocka do dywanu. Tak jest intymniej, ale dalej nie da się wyrwać. Spokój umysłu Sherlocka lekko pęka, ustępuje przed wyrwą zachwytu – w połowie spowodowaną przerażeniem, że stał się przyczyną takiej zmiany, a w połowie podziwem dla zmiany.  
\- Czy mi się tylko wydaje, czy powiedziałem, żebyś mnie nie dotykał? - warczy John.  
Sherlock kiwa głową. Brakuje mu tchu. Próbnie porusza dłońmi. Nic z tego. John uśmiecha się do niego ponuro.  
\- Ale ty dotykasz _mnie_ – szepcze zaintrygowany Sherlock.  
\- Jeśli zaprotestujesz, przestanę. _Natychmiast_. Gdybyś wydawał się zaniepokojony, już bym przestał, ale się nie wydajesz. I chyba lepiej słuchasz, kiedy mam cię pod kontrolą. Sprzeciw?  
Sherlock potrząsa głową i splata palce Johna ze swoimi na tyle, na ile jest w stanie.  
\- Zajebioza. Od kilku ładnych godzin nie zażyłem nic przeciwbólowego, więc wybacz ten krótki wybuch. Ale to wciąż ta scena, w której ja doprowadzam wszystko do ładu, a ty słuchasz. Jasne?  
\- Jasne – udaje się szepnąć Sherlockowi.  
\- Super. To teraz moja ulubiona część. - John gwałtownie mruga, bierze głęboki oddech i zaciska dłonie na palcach Sherlocka. - Dwa dni temu wróciłem ze szpitala po tym, jak zagroziłeś, że zamordujesz z mojego powodu ruskiego przemytnika. _Po rozłożeniu pistoletu_ obudziłem się w twoich ramionach. A to było... nie będę tłumaczył, czym to dla mnie było. Następnej nocy odjechałeś na chloroformie. Położyłem cię spać, _rozłożyłem pistolet i schowałem jego fragment w mikrofalówce_. Kiedy następnego ranka otworzyłem oczy, leżałeś tuż obok i byłem bardzo szczęśliwy, jasne, Sherlock? - Głos Johna zaczyna brzmieć chrapliwie. - Widzisz jakiś kurewski motyw przewodni?  
Sherlock zamyka oczy i pozwala sobie na zatonięcie w fali wstydu. Kiwa głową.  
\- Masz ochotę powiedzieć mi, co się zmieniło dzisiejszego ranka?  
Sherlock kręci głową.  
\- Ty powiedz – mamrocze. - Należy ci się.  
\- No, proszę, jak się zgadzamy. Od dzisiejszego ranka na wolności przebywa taki jeden gościu, który chce cię skrzywdzić, a potem zabić i _nie rozłożę_ pistoletu. Nawet, jeśli to oznacza, że będę spał na klatce schodowej albo do góry nogami, jak pieprzony nietoperz – warczy John. - Złożyłem ci obietnicę i od teraz mam zawsze przy sobie naładowany pistolet. Koniec pieśni. _To nie podlega dyskusji_. Jesteśmy na wojnie. A ty co, myślisz, że chcę, żebyś wrócił ze szczania o czwartej nad ranem i dostał kulkę w twarz?  
\- Nie zrobisz tego – nalega Sherlock, nie odrywając oczu od władczego pulsu na gardle Johna.  
\- Mogę – syczy ten. - A „mogę” wystarcza.  
\- Nie jesteś taki.  
\- _Nie znasz mnie_ – wyrzuca z siebie doktor przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Właśnie dlatego odbywamy tę czarowną rozmówkę. Dlatego nie ufasz, że zostanę, nie ufasz, że będę dla ciebie dobry. Dlatego na początku myślałem, że albo jesteś obłąkany, albo moim wymysłem. My się prawie nie znamy, Sherlock. Cholera, ja ledwo znam sam siebie. A już z całą, kurwa, pewnością, nie wiem, kim byłem trzy tygodnie temu, zanim powaliłem Abernetty'ego, ledwo coś pamiętam poza pustą agonią pobudki codziennie rano. Chciałbyś się dowiedzieć, jak wtedy wyglądał mój związek z pistoletem, Sherlock? Dowiedziałem się, jak smakuje jego lufa. I często sobie o tym przypominałem. Próbowałem kiedyś zamordować kobietę, która ocaliła mi życie, i zapierdalałem jak potłuczony, byle nie przeżywać tego i jeszcze przyjemniejszych rzeczy w ciągu bezsennych nocy. A i tak o tym śniłem. Codziennie.  
\- Dlaczego, mówiąc o tym, jesteś taki zły? Przecież wszystko się zmieniło.  
\- Bo zbiegły więzień, cholerny sukinsyn, próbuje mi to odebrać. - W oczach Johna płonie żądza mordu. - A najgorsze jest to, że, gdybyśmy razem spali, bardzo łatwo mógłbym odwalić za niego czarną robotę. Nie zaryzykuję cię. _Nie zaryzykuję._  
\- Przepraszam, że źle zrozumiałem twoje intencje – wydusza z siebie Sherlock. - Ale ten incydent z pielęgniarką... to było coś, co _zrobiłeś_ , nie określa cię to jako człowieka. Poza tym nie chodziło o ciebie, tylko o mnie.  
\- Jak to? - John podnosi brwi.  
\- Nikt nigdy nie pragnął... - Sherlock robi na tyle wymowny ruch rękami, na ile jest w stanie, podczas gdy John wciąż przytrzymuje mu palce.  
 _Był Patrick boże pamiętasz Patricka woził dragi w schowku w samochodzie kiedy chciał się zabawić i rozjaśnił się jak zimowy wschód księżyca gdy natknął się na ciebie wracającego na Montague Street w wigilijnym śniegu. Powiedziałeś że nie chcesz go widzieć a on na to są święta będziesz imprezował będziesz potrzebował więcej niż sądzisz a kiedy odparłeś nie dziękuję powiedział że czuje się samotny i ty też wydajesz się samotny dlaczego dwaj samotni ludzie nie mieliby wspólnie posłuchać muzy i posiedzieć przy grzejniku. Wsiadłeś do samochodu i gdy było po wszystkim gdy dał ci narkotyki których nie potrzebowałeś zapytałeś czy nie podrzuciłby cię do domu a on roześmiał się jakby to był najzabawniejszy dowcip na świecie a potem wypchnął cię na dwór i wyjechał z ulicy w której zaparkował.  
A wtedy było już ciemno Boże Narodzenie naprawdę się zaczęło i ulice zupełnie opustoszały._  
\- Związku? - dopytuje się John, kiedy Sherlock długo milczy. - Nikt nie chciał od ciebie tego, co właśnie nazwałeś... „całą resztą”?  
\- Mnie. - Sherlock przygryza wargę i przywołuje twarz do porządku. - Nikt nigdy nie pragnął _mnie_.  
Widoczna na twarzy Johna mieszanka złości i zranienia mięknie, przemienia się w współczujący ból, czego Sherlock absolutnie nie jest w stanie znieść, więc pospiesznie wypełnia pustkę.  
\- No, jedna osoba pragnęła, kiedy byłem bardzo młody, ale ja go nie pragnąłem, a on nie rozumiał, dlaczego to jest problem... Więc wszystko dość spektakularnie się skończyło. Powiedziałem ci, że mnie nie wykorzystujesz. To prawda. Pragnę cię, pragnę wszystkiego, co ma związek z tobą, po prostu... - Przerażony Sherlock milknie, bo łamie mu się głos. Z ust wyrywa mu się pełne wyczerpania westchnienie. - Nigdy wcześniej nie uprawiałem seksu, który by miał znaczenie i chociaż nie byłem podniecony, to sądzę, że poziom dopaminy, oksytocyny i wazopresyny... będę musiał to sprawdzić... jakieś hormonalne zakłócenie sprawiło, że źle oceniłem twoje motywy.  
\- Hm. Myślę, że laik nazwałby to nieporozumieniem – mówi miękko John. Wygląda na lekko rozbawionego mimo swej powagi.  
\- Mniej precyzyjne określenie, ale owszem. Pomyśleć, że to ty jesteś tu lekarzem. Proszę, nie przestawaj ze mną sypiać – szepcze Sherlock.  
John rozluźnia lewą dłoń i delikatnie muska nią jego policzek.  
\- Sherlock, to...  
\- Nie mów mi, że jestem szalony. Wiem o tym – wzdycha Sherlock, poddając się pieszczocie. - Nie znam tylko rodzaju szaleństwa, poza tym jest pewnie marginalne. Wiem tylko, że nadchodzi grzyb i myszy, że ja nie mogę zażyć narkotyków i że mnie nie skrzywdzisz.  
To wygląda tak, jakby ktoś nacisnął włącznik – żołnierz znika. Prawa dłoń Johna puszcza palce Sherlocka i dotyka brzegu jego oka. John patrzy w jego źrenice z bardzo lekarską miną.  
\- Nie, _nie masz racji, nikt nie ma racji_ , to nie na tym polega problem – syczy Sherlock przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Na miłość boską, umiem odróżnić jastrzębie od czapli**, po prostu... mój mózg jest niesłychanie złożonym organem, więc pozwalam mu na bardzo dużą obrazowość. Słyszałeś kiedyś o mnemotechnikach? Mój mózg działa na zbyt wielu poziomach, by wytrzymać prostą, linearną myśl albo monolog wewnętrzny, więc rozkładam je po pokojach. Piwnica właśnie usiłuje zapomnieć to, co powiedziałem ci o chłopcu z czasów mojej młodości, biblioteka przegląda listy Moriarty'ego, a laboratorium rozpracowuje wykresy dotyczące najlepszej metody kodyfikacji koloru twoich oczu. To nie symptom. To system.  
Światło z rogu pokoju już nie przypomina chmury deszczowej. Otula Johna czymś w stylu poświaty... nie, raczej ciepłego strumienia. John znów przerzuca swoją nogę nad kolanami Sherlocka i siada obok, podpierając się na lewej dłoni, górując nad detektywem. Ku ogromnej uldze Sherlocka, prawą dłoń kładzie pod rozpiętym kołnierzykiem jego koszuli i delikatnie gładzi skórę. Na twarzy doktora odbija się zbyt wiele emocji, by można było je wszystkie rozpracować. _Zły czuły zafascynowany przestraszony ponury zdeterminowany radosny niezrozumiany_.  
\- Skoro wiesz, że szalony jesteś tylko przy wietrze północno-zachodnim**, to jakimś cudem nie wykasowałeś Szekspira.  
\- Nie możesz mnie zostawić, żeby być sam na sam z pistoletem – błaga Sherlock. Nie interesuje go, na jak zdesperowanego brzmi. - Ja już niedługo pożyję.  
\- Właśnie że, kurwa, długo – przysięga John z mocą, opierając się na łokciu i przeczesując dłonią loki Sherlocka. Ciągnie je łagodnie. - Dokładnie o to chodzi.  
\- Nie, chodzi o to, że ja coś zaryzykowałem. Bałem się być z tobą, bałem się, że tobie stanie się krzywda, ale i tak się zgodziłem – wykrzykuje Sherlock. - _O to_ , kurwa, chodzi. Zaufam ci, przepraszam, z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu mnie lubisz, moje mieszkanie jest przyjemne, a ja z dużą pewnością mogę powiedzieć, że wyleczyłem twoje kulenie tym, że jestem niebezpieczny. Więc pewnie zostaniesz, bo to są rozsądne powody, by zostać, zaufam ci, że to zrobisz, ale... jestem z tobą i przede wszystkim _ja ryzykuję ciebie_. Nie rozumiesz. Ryzykuję cię teraz, dokładnie w tej chwili, po „Friesland”, a Jim Moriarty gdzieś tam jest, w nieskończonych zawirowaniach czasu i przestrzeni i _czeka_. Więc śpij ze mną. Ty też mnie zaryzykuj. To sprawiedliwe.  
John dłuższą chwilę przetrawia te słowa. Oblizuje językiem dolną wargę i zastanawia się. Jego oczy poruszają się i są ciemne jak otchłanie kosmosu.  
\- Dlaczego nie ruszasz rękami?  
Sherlock gapi się na niego ze zdumieniem. Jego ręce są dokładnie tam, gdzie być powinny. Dłonie leżą przyciśnięte wierzchem do dywanu.  
\- Powiedziałeś: „Nie dotykaj mnie”. Nie dotykam cię.  
\- Jezu – wzdycha John i pociera oczy ze zmęczeniem. - Masz rację, masz absolutną rację. Ale ja nie jestem z tobą z „rozsądnych” powodów, Sherlock, tylko z uczuciowych.  
\- Uczucia to chemiczny defekt – szepcze Sherlock. - Jak mogę zaufać defektowi?  
\- A ufasz _swojemu_ dość podobnemu... chemicznemu defektowi?  
Sherlock kiwa głową i usiłuje się uśmiechnąć, co wychodzi mu dość żałośnie.  
\- Och, do kurwy nędzy. Chodź tu, ty genialne stworzenie.  
Kilka ruchów ciałem i już są do siebie przyciśnięci od głowy do stóp. Sherlock obejmuje ramieniem plecy Johna, a on przyciska wargi do jego czoła, zaś jego dłonie błądzą po sherlockowych włosach i klatce piersiowej. Sherlock zastanawia się, jak czuje się naładowywana bateria i sądzi, że podobnie. Może grzyb i myszy poczekają z nadejściem, aż rzucona zostanie kolejna karta. A może, jeśli już muszą przyjść, będzie mógł tak zostać, z głową wtuloną w szyję Johna. Przyciska się bliżej i oddycha.  
\- Przepraszam – szepcze John. Jego paznokcie leciutko drapią sherlockową szyję, a nos wsuwa się w jego włosy. Detektyw lekko kręci głową.  
\- Wnioskowałem z błędnych i – obiektywnie rzecz biorąc – obelżywych danych.  
John wydaje z siebie ciche, potakujące warknięcie i całuje czubek głowy Sherlocka. Leżą tak dłuższą chwilę i dzielą się molekułami. Detektyw przypuszcza, że najprawdopodobniej gdzieś pod lewym udem Johna rozpłaszcza się kiepska kanapka z serem i pomidorem. Bardzo satysfakcjonujące.  
 _Przepadnij, okropna, pakowana kanapko. Przepadnij, dystansie od Johna Watsona. Przepadnij, Jimie Moriarty, abyś nas odtąd nie nawiedzał więcej***._  
\- Jak to możliwe, że nikt cię nie pragnął – szepcze John po jakimś czasie. - Nie widziałem czegoś, co by było tak niewłaściwe od czasów, gdy rozpracowywałem sektę terrorystyczną talibów. Dziko pojebane. Ci ludzie, kim by nie byli, sprawiają, że mam ochotę coś... skręcić. Dopóki się nie podda. Jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.  
Sherlock milczy przez chwilę. Warto jednak spróbować jeszcze raz. Ostatecznie John powiedział, że miał rację, że miał absolutną rację.  
\- No więc będziesz ze mną spał? - ryzykuje.  
xxx  
Nie do końca jest tak, jak Sherlock sądził. Przede wszystkim obowiązują _zasady_.  
 **1\. Obudź Johna, zanim wstaniesz z łóżka, przyczyna nie ma znaczenia. Mów do niego, kiedy wracasz do sypialni.**  
 **2\. Każdy dotyk fizyczny musi być naturalny – żadnych dowcipów.**  
 **3\. Nie dotykaj pistoletu.**  
 **4\. Jeśli Johnowi będzie śnił się koszmar, wycofaj się i zacznij mówić spokojnie i cicho, unosząc ręce.**  
 **5\. Nie dotykaj pistoletu.**  
Po drugie, Sherlock nie jest w stanie się odprężyć.  
Księżyc prześwieca lepkimi, niebieskimi promieniami między brzegami zasłon, a on nie śpi.  
Kiedy John przewrócił się na plecy, Sherlock obłapił jego ciepłe, owłosione ramię. Nic. Potem, wiedząc, że Johnowi to nie będzie przeszkadzać, rozebrał się zupełnie (aż był tak nagi jak zwykle, kiedy śpi) i skulił się ostrożnie wokół nogi Johna.  
Bez absolutnie żadnego rezultatu.  
Bliskość eksżołnierza i jego ciche pomruki przyzwolenia są dokładnie tak uspokajające, jak Sherlock sobie wyobrażał, ale jego mózg wciąż _tyka furkocze brzęczy buczy zgrzyta tętni_ taką ilością myśli, jakiej żaden człowiek nie jest w stanie znieść.  
Trzykrotnie Sherlock – który nigdy nie potrzebuje snu, który nienawidzi snu, bo sen jest jak umieranie, tyle tylko, że wcześniej niż to niezbędne – niemal zasypia, a jego ciało budzi się z wzdrygnięciem, jak przy skoku na bungee, gdy lina maksymalnie się napręża.  
Po trzecim razie ma ochotę się rozpłakać.  
Po czwartym razie John – wciąż w spodniach od piżamy i białym t-shircie z wycięciem w kształcie litery V – wyciąga dłoń i przesuwa ją w dół po napiętym bicepsie Sherlocka.  
\- Spróbujemy czegoś? - pyta cicho w niemal całkowitej ciemności.  
\- Słyszę myszy – szepcze Sherlock.  
Słyszy je. Piszczą w jego uszach za każdym razem, gdy zaczyna odpływać.  
John zapala lampkę na szafce nocnej Sherlocka. Detektyw widzi leżący obok pistolet – zimny, wypolerowany, obiecujący. John siada, podsuwa sobie za plecy trzy poduszki i szeroko rozkłada nogi. Między nimi widać prześcieradło, dotąd ukryte pod kołdrą.  
Sherlock nagle czuje się bardziej nagi, ale nie ma nic przeciwko. To miłe, tak jakby przypadkowo napili się z jednej szklanki. John klepie materac między swoimi nogami.  
Sherlock patrzy na niego.  
\- Połóż się plecami do mnie – instruuje John i ziewa. - Jest nadzieja, że jak już dopuściłem kogoś do swojego krocza, to farciarz jest ciepły i nie okaże się niczyim celem.Cho no tu.  
Sherlock turla się ostrożnie i układa plecami do piersi Johna. John wydaje z siebie zadowolone mruknięcie, gasi światło i unosi ramiona.  
Lewą dłonią zakrywa oczy Sherlocka, którego natychmiast otula niemal całkowita ciemność.  
Prawą dłonią zakrywa usta Sherlocka.  
\- Lepiej? - pyta. - Mam nie przestawać?  
Sherlock zastanawia się.  
Blady poblask nocy nie przeszkadzał mu, gdy zamknął oczy, ale świadomość, że istnieje, już tak; świadomość odległości między gwiazdozbiorami. Nie mógł znieść tej wielkości. Nie pozwalała mu usnąć. Słowa w jego ustach nie przeszkadzały mu, ale łoskot, który je oznajmiał, już tak; słowa takie jak: „myślę, że mnie nienawidził, chociaż mnie pierdolił” i „jeśli nie wybaczysz mi tego, co o tobie pomyślałem, umrę”, i „nigdy nie zrobiłbyś mi krzywdy, nawet gdyby ktoś przystawił ci twój pistolet do skroni”.  
Teraz – z głową na piersi Johna, z chwilowo nieruchomymi dłońmi Johna na ustach i oczach – kiwa głową.  
Wszystko jest dobrze. A w każdym razie – z sensorycznego punktu widzenia – _wszystko_ jest Johnem.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz – szepcze mu do ucha John.  
\- Powiedziałem to wcześniej, prawda? - pyta Sherlock, ciągnąc nadgarstek Johna i odrywając jego dłoń od swoich ust. - Czemu się wtedy uśmiechnąłeś?  
John znów zasłania wargi Sherlocka. Detektyw czuje szeroki uśmiech na swojej skroni.  
\- Uśmiechnąłem się, bo na śniadanie życzę sobie zjeść naleśniki. Cicho. Dobranoc.  
Sherlock zapada się w ciemność głębiej niż sądził, że to możliwe, gdy miał wrażenie, że balansuje na drutach wysokiego napięcia i za każdym zakrętem spodziewał się śmierci. Szczerze mówiąc, nie budzi się ani razu – a w każdym razie tego nie pamięta – do momentu, w którym jego telefon o ósmej pięćdziesiąt rano nie wydaje z siebie „ping”. Ostrożnie wysuwa się z objęć wciąż obecnego Johna, który leży przyklejony do jego pleców i mruczy coś uspokajającego, i otwiera wiadomość.  
To kolejne zdjęcie wycinka z gazety – tym razem z „Sun”, sprzed dwóch lat. Nagłówek brzmi:  
ŚLUB JULII STONER, PRAWOWITEJ DZIEDZICZKI STOKE MORAN, UPRZEDZA JEJ TRAGICZNA ŚMIERĆ

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy od tłumaczki:  
> * W oryginale „As you wish”. Reakcja Johna staje się zrozumiała, jeśli zna się film „Narzeczona dla księcia”, pastisz filmów fantasy. Zaczyna się tak, że księżniczka wydaje zwykłemu farmerczykowi jakieś polecenia, na co on odpowiada tylko „As you wish” (zaś narrator komentuje, że księżniczka za którymś razem odkryła, iż chłopię mówiąc „Jak sobie życzysz” w rzeczywistości mówiło: „Kocham cię”). W rezultacie księżniczka i farmerczyk oczywiście zakochują się w sobie. Ale Sherlock jest ponad popkulturą, nieprawdaż, więc pozwólmy Johnowi na chwilę radości. Scenkę można zobaczyć tu: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbX1U1tx9aw  
> ** „Szalony jestem tylko przy wietrze północno-zachodnim; kiedy z południa wieje, umiem odróżnić jastrzębie od czapli.” - „Hamlet”, akt II, scena II, tłum. Józef Paszkowski  
> *** Każda okazja jest dobra, by skorzystać z Czesława Miłosza, zatem posłużyłam się „Przedmową”. Jakoś sama mi tu weszła.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rozdział 15**

 

\- Dobra, rozumiem, że on żywi do ciebie osobistą urazę. I rozumiem też, że jest kompletnym chujem. To można dość łatwo wywnioskować z tego, co już zrobił i co zrobić zamierza. Ale dlaczego bawi się z zakładnikami? To wymaga strasznie dużo wysiłku. W sensie – po co? Po co ktoś miałby robić coś takiego? - dopytuje się Lestrade, mierzwiąc szpakowate włosy.

\- Bo nie tylko ja się nudzę – odpowiada ponuro Sherlock.

Sherlock i John wpadli do Yardu po otrzymaniu drugiej wskazówki Moriarty'ego, gdyż – chociaż Google i mniej dostępne dla szerokiej publiki bazy danych dostarczyły im nieco danych o sprawie (imiona; daty; kto był zamieszany) – Sherlock nie był w stanie znaleźć nic naprawdę ważnego. Rodzina Stonerów jest bardzo bogata i pragnęła zachować dyskrecję. Nawet Mycroft, oderwany na moment od polowania na samego Moriarty'ego, mógł im udzielić tylko szczątkowych informacji. Po śmierci Julii Stoner (dyrektorki generalnej, przewodniczącej zarządu i właścicielki 51% udziałów Stoke Moran Properties) jej rodzina po prostu wyciszyła całą sprawę i żyła dalej.

\- Stary, ty się nudzisz w inny sposób. W przeciwnym razie nie zgodziłbym się być twoją gwardią honorową.

\- Nie prosiłem cię o to – wybucha Sherlock.

\- No, nie prosiłeś. Nie ma za co.

\- To nie moja wina!

\- Oczywiście, że nie twoja, ale, cholera jasna, ile jeszcze razy coś takiego się wydarzy? - pyta Lestrade z ponurą miną. - Materiały wybuchowe i fotki? Wiesz, to ma dość duże znaczenie dla mojej pracy. Tak już będzie na wieki wieków amen, chyba że złapiemy dupka?

„Chyba że on złapie mnie pierwszy” - myśli Sherlock.

Nie mówi tego na głos, bo taka uwaga nie przypadłaby Johnowi do gustu. Odwraca tylko głowę.

\- Ekhm – mówi John, kręcąc się na krześle stojącym przed biurkiem Lestrade'a. Zerka na Sherlocka, wbijającego zadumany wzrok w obrzydliwie szare londyńskie niebo za oknem. Detektyw widzi w szybie odbicie doktora. - No, trzeba chyba wziąć pod uwagę te pięć małych wysuszonych ziarenek.

\- Pestek. - Sherlock ogląda makabryczne błyski światła w idealnie wypolerowanych szybach. Złożył dłonie przed podbródkiem, a jego palce stykają się w kształcie eleganckich paraboli, które uspokajają mu umysł. - Pestek pomarańczy.

\- No właśnie. Sherlock myśli, że Moriarty wysłał je jako ostrzeżenie. I odliczanie.

\- Odliczanie do...?

\- Do uziemienia Moriarty'ego na resztę życia w najgłębszej, najciemniejszej norze na tej planecie. O ile przeżyje – odpowiada John ostro.

\- Racja – zgadza się natychmiast Lestrade. - No więc... Nie mamy jeszcze zakładnika, co nie oznacza, że już wkrótce nie trzeba będzie działać. Myślimy. No dobra, Sherlock...

\- Dane, dane, dane! - warczy Sherlock, odwracając się w ich stronę. - Nie mogę zrobić cegieł, nie mając gliny! Już powinienem to rozwiązywać, a wy...

\- Ej, spoko, Dimmock zaraz tu będzie z dokumentami na temat sprawy. - Lestrade unosi dłonie. - Ale to on prowadził śledztwo, więc pewnie jego wspomnienia przydadzą ci się bardziej niż papierki. Z tego, co wiem, Stonerowie to podejrzliwa banda. No i jeszcze ten cały Roylott. W sumie go nie poznałem, wiem tylko to, co wyczytałem w dokumentach, ale to chciwy sukinsyn.

Sherlock zamyka oczy.

Brakuje mu _danych_. Wkrótce zadzwoni jego telefon. Powinien być w tej grze o wiele dalej. Jego umysł aż migocze w oczekiwaniu na działanie, nie ma jednak żadnych informacji, które mógłby przetworzyć; jest jak samochód wyścigowy z wyjącym silnikiem, wciąż tkwiący na pasie startowym i tylko zużywający więcej i więcej paliwa. Dlaczego Moriarty dał mu fory? _Dlaczego_? Tak dla zabawy? Czyżby jego arcywróg obserwował ich nawet teraz, kryjąc się w oświetleniu i szufladach biurka, śmiejąc się z gotowości i niekompetencji Sherlocka?

Detektyw czuje się tak, jakby po jego ciele wędrowały gryzonie, drapiąc mu skórę pazurkami. Stoi bezradnie pośrodku rozpaczliwie nudnego pokoju, Julia Stoner umarła dwa lata temu, a pragnienie, by dowiedzieć się, dlaczego, po prostu go _spala_.

Przynajmniej jego pałac umysłu chyba doszedł do siebie po rozpoczęciu nowej sprawy i po szokująco spokojnym śnie. Nawet jeśli każda inna rzecz na świecie jest obecnie nie do zniesienia.

Słońce sączące się przez okna gabinetu Lestrade'a przebija się przez jego zamknięte powieki, ale gdy pochyli głowę, może wrócić do miejsca, w którym znajdował się rano.

_Sherlock sturlał się z łóżka z wciąż klejącymi się oczami i głową ciężką od snu, wbijając wzrok w SMS-a. Mimo swego zwyczaju niezaspokojonego pochłaniania wszystkich wiadomości o zbrodniach, efektywności biblioteki w pałacu umysłu oraz katalogowego systemu wyszukiwania, który wdrożył w życie w wieku lat dwunastu, nie mógł przypomnieć sobie niemal niczego o Julii Stoner ze Stoke Moran Properties. Tylko tyle, że umarła i stwierdzono, iż śmierć nastąpiła z przyczyn naturalnych._

_John też się rozbudzał, wolno mrugając. Jednocześnie drapał się po otulonej bawełnianą koszulką piersi i ziewał, osłaniając usta dłonią. Wyprostował nogi, a Sherlock zdał sobie sprawę, że spał między nimi, początkowo przytulony, z zasłoniętymi oczami i ustami, a potem po prostu skulony na boku, z głową ułożoną na spokojnie unoszącej się i opadającej klatce piersiowej Johna. Przez niemal siedem godzin. Bez przerwy._

_Bezprecedensowe._

_Sherlock przeciągnął się i zdał sobie sprawę, że mimo – a może dzięki – niewygodnej pozycji, czuje się nieograniczony własną głową. Jakby nocował w domu sąsiada, a żeby dotrzeć do swojego pałacu, musiał przespacerować się przez łąkę, przełaz i wspiąć się po wzgórzu._

_Zdumiewające._

_John przycisnął pięści do oczu, po czym kiwnął głową w stronę komórki w dłoni Sherlocka._

_\- Znowu?_

_\- Niewątpliwie... nagłówek o zgonie._

_\- Coś ci mówi?_

_\- Absolutnie nic._

_John sięgnął po tabletki przeciwbólowe, które postawił był obok pistoletu, i przełknął jedną, krzywiąc się. Serce Sherlocka zacisnęło się boleśnie._

_\- Jak się czujesz?_

_\- W porządku. Trochę boli, ale nie ma się nad czymś trząść. Pomogę ci w pracy, jak wstawię wodę na herbatę._

_Ale nie ruszył się. Siedział w łóżku, rozciągając ramiona i pierś, i patrzył na Sherlocka, z jakiegoś powodu wydając się niewypowiedzianie zadowolony. Poranne światło nadało mu słonecznikowy kolor; wyglądał jak mały król siedzący na tronie z poduszek. Sherlock przypomniał sobie minioną noc i poczuł, że znów wykręca mu się serce. Przypomniał sobie łagodną twarz Johna, która wykrzywiła się z wściekłości, i jego mocne palce, wczepione obronnie w dłonie Sherlocka na dywanie. I to, że był wobec Johna okrutny, nawet jeśli jedynie przypadkowo. Myśląc o tym, poczuł się jak po oparzeniu chemikaliami w pierś. Tak, John też niechcący zrobił mu krzywdę, ale to bez znaczenia._

_\- Powiedziałeś, że dobrze cię czujesz._

_\- Co? - John znów ziewnął._

_\- Ale nie wstawiasz wody na herbatę – zauważył Sherlock._   
_Przypomniał sobie, że dokładnie dlatego za wszelką cenę unikał snu. Sen zmuszał go do robienia rzeczy właściwym zwykłym ludziom. Na przykład do mówienia oczywistości. A Sherlock nie jest zwyczajnym człowiekiem._   
_John zachichotał i oblizał wargi._

_\- No. Zbieram się._

_Kolejna chwila ciszy._

_\- Wydajesz się... - zaczął Sherlock._

_\- ...zupełnie zachwycony?_

_\- Dokładnie._

_John odrzucił kołdrę na bok i boso, ubrany w podkoszulek i spodnie od piżamy, podszedł do nagiego, płytko oddychającego Sherlocka, który cały czas trzymał w dłoni komórkę. Przez dłuższą chwilę detektyw sądził, że John go obejmie. Nie zrobił tego. Uniósł tylko dłonie jak rzeźbiarz oceniający kawałek marmuru i przesunął je wzdłuż nagiej klatki piersiowej Sherlocka, nie dotykając skóry._

_To trwało kilka sekund i Sherlock już się nie czuł jak kamienna bryła, lecz jak skończony akt, oglądany przez kolekcjonera._

_Nie, nie kolekcjonera. Artystę. Który wie, a nie podziwia._

_Nie._

_Może jedno i drugie._

_\- Rozumiem, że nie znasz strachu, poza okazjonalnym... zawirowaniem chemikaliów – powiedział John sucho. - Ale wyobraź sobie, że jesteś zwyczajny i że najbardziej na świecie boisz się siebie samego. Boisz się, że znajdziesz się w sytuacji, która bez zapowiedzi wyzwoli z ciebie strumień czegoś szaleńczo obrzydliwego. Nic cię nie przeraża tak bardzo, jak człowiek, którym się stałeś. Mógłbyś się przynajmniej bać czegoś, co ma sens, nie? Na przykład obłąkanego zabójcy. Nie uleczyłeś mnie, nie poprawiło mi się, będę nadal miał koszmary i do szaleństwa przeraża mnie to, że mogę zrobić ci krzywdę. Ale dziękuję, że nie pozwoliłeś mi... hm... oddać kontroli nad sytuacją moim problemom. Te bydlaki mają dyktatorskie zapędy. Umiem wykonywać rozkazy jak każdy żołnierz, ale zajebiście nienawidzę, jak mi się mówi, co mam robić. Subtelna różnica. I, nawiasem mówiąc, też zacząłem nie cierpieć spania samotnie._

_Sherlockowi zabrakło słów, więc tylko stał, patrząc na dłonie Johna, które go nie gładziły, chociaż przecież gładziły, bezdotykowo wędrowały po mięśniach, pełne czci i niedowierzania, jakby ich właściciel nigdy nie studiował medycyny. Ten nie-dotyk przeszył skórę detektywa niemal elektrycznym dreszczem. Nagle zaniepokojony, zerknął na łóżko._

_\- A nie – rzucił John wesoło. - Wtedy byłem szczęśliwy jak świnia w błocie, że mi się mówi, co robić. Rezultatem był genialny orgazm, a ty nie jesteś bydlakiem. No. Zazwyczaj._

_\- Co robisz? - szepnął Sherlock._

_\- Teraz? Nic. Mamy sprawę do rozwiązania. Później? - John lewą dłonią chwycił biceps detektywa, zaś prawą jego udo, tuż pod pośladkiem. Uścisk był na tyle mocny, że zaparł Sherlockowi dech. Doktor przysunął się bliżej i pokrył sherlockowy obojczyk niemal niewyczuwalnymi pocałunkami. - Zamierzam zapieścić cię na śmierć._

Sherlock, czując miarowe uderzenia własnego serca, zastanawia się, co to może oznaczać, gdy chodzi o podobny mu, wadliwy egzemplarz.

\- No dobra, sorry, sorry – rzuca detektyw inspektor Dimmock, wpadając do pokoju i balansując teczką z dokumentami i kartonową podstawką z czterema kubkami kawy. Drzwi zatrzaskują się za nim. - Mam tu wszystko, co wymyśliliśmy, chociaż to niedużo. Może ka...

\- Kawa nie rozwiąże naszych obecnych problemów – syczy Sherlock, wyrywając Dimmockowi teczkę i ignorując podawany mu kartonowy kubek.

\- Jeden z moich akurat rozwiąże – przyznaje Lestrade, wyciągając dłoń. - Dobra, detektywie, proszę od początku. Pokrzyżujemy chujowi szyki, co, Sherlock?

Sherlock w milczeniu przegląda strony raportu, przygotowując się mentalnie na zupełną porażkę, której na nazwisko Dimmock. Nie nienawidzi detektywa inspektora Dimmocka, z całą pewnością nie tak, jak nienawidzi Andersona albo wibrującego „r”, którym Sally Donovan kończy słowo „świr”. Dimmock nie wkurza go dlatego, że jest podły – jest zaledwie obrzydliwie przeciętny. Dimmock nosi eleganckie garnitury, bo sądzi, że wygląda w nich szykownie. W gruncie rzeczy garnitury wyglądają tak, jakby sobie nimi rekompensował brak talentu, co jest oczywiście prawdą, więc nie mają specjalnego sensu. Ma proste blond włosy i zawsze taką samą, nijaką minę – uważa, że wygląda na mądrego, a tak naprawdę wydaje się po prostu znudzony. Gdy Sherlock coś mówi, szczęka Dimmocka zawsze napina się z frustracji. Co najgorsze, jego młoda, niepewna twarz jest pomarszczona w bardzo dziwny sposób. Szału można dostać. Sherlock ma ochotę ująć ją w dłonie, ulepić na nowo i wyjaśnić bogu, gdzie dokładnie zawalił sprawę.

Dimmock przyjmuje postawę „składanie raportu” - rozpina kurtkę i opiera zaciśnięte pięści na biodrach, by wydać się bardziej kompetentnym.

Sherlock znów odwraca się do okna i wywraca oczami.

\- To była jedna z moich pierwszych spraw po tym, jak awansowano mnie na detektywa inspektora – zaczyna Dimmock. - Coś bardzo śmierdziało, ale nic się nie dało znaleźć. No wiecie, coś wydawało się nie tak, ale pracowałem na tym stanowisku zaledwie...

\- Detektywie inspektorze, mógłbym chcieć poznać pańską historię osobistą chyba tylko wtedy, gdyby przyszłoby mi do głowy własnoręcznie zetrzeć sobie zęby pilnikiem na proch – warczy Sherlock. To aluzja do jednego z listów Moriarty'ego, ale jest całkiem udana, a poza tym zgodzili się z Johnem, że już nie będzie się bał, więc wypluwa z siebie obelgę, jakby nie wywoływała w jego ciele subtelnego dreszczu. - O morderstwie, jeśli łaska.

Gdy Sherlock odwraca się do Dimmocka, ten wytrzeszcza oczy.

\- Skąd wiesz, że to morderstwo?

\- Nieważne – wzdycha Lestrade, pocierając skronie. - Mów.

\- Dobrze – prycha Dimmock. - Zgłosiła się do nas panna Helen Stoner, młodsza siostra denatki i dyrektorka finansowa Stoke Moran Properties. Powiedziała, że jej siostra, Julia Stoner, dyrektorka generalna, leży w szpitalu. Ktoś miał jej zrobić krzywdę z powodu kłótni na temat dalszych losów firmy. Pan Grant Roylott, ojczym tych pań, po śmierci ich matki przejął sporo drobnych udziałów w Stoke Moran Properties. Chciał je sprzedać, bo gospodarka ma się tak sobie, a siostry zebrały cięgi, jak wszyscy na rynku. Próbował je zastraszyć, grozić, ale one odmawiały, bo nie chciały rozłamu w firmie, którą ich matka budowała od podstaw, nie chciały sprzedawać jej po kawałku. I wtedy Julia Stoner zachorowała.

\- Kto był dziedzicem majątku Julii? - pyta Lestrade ostrożnie.

\- Rodzina – odparł szybko Sherlock, wciąż zatopiony w papierach. Byle tylko powstrzymać Dimmocka od gadania. - Stoner była karierowiczką. Przedsiębiorcą. Nie wyszła za mąż, w chwili śmierci była zaręczona od zaledwie dwóch miesięcy. Jej majątek przypadł jedynym żyjącym krewnym... ojczymowi, Roylottowi , który teraz trzyma w garści prawie połowę udziałów w firmie, i młodszej siostrze, dyrektorce finansowej. Siostra, panna Helen Stoner, nadal oczywiście stoi u sterów. Po prostu odziedziczyła większość po Julii Stoner.

\- Ale czy to nie jest motyw? Dla ojczyma? I potem... potem co? - John siada na brzegu krzesła. Jest chętny do działania i bardzo skoncentrowany. Kosmyk płowych włosów opada mu na czoło. - Roylott ją zaatakował? I nigdy nie udowodniliście, że to on?  
Dimmock wzdycha z frustracją.

\- Nie. Julia Stoner po prostu... umarła. W szpitalu. Ustalono, że przyczyną był ostry atak anafilaksji.

John mruga i przechyla niewielką głowę.

\- Ile to trwało?

\- Ze dwie godziny. Straszny pech.

\- Na co była uczulona?

\- Właśnie to siostra uznała za dziwne, mnie też się zresztą wydało podejrzane. Nic nie było wiadomo o żadnych jej alergiach.

\- Orzeszki ziemne? Soja? Pyłki? Pszczoły?

\- Nic z tych rzeczy. Nigdy nawet nie miała kataru siennego.

\- Oczywiście podali jej adrenalinę?

\- Za późno, żeby to coś dało.

John marszczy brwi i postukuje palcami w udo.

\- Czekajta, czyli nie wiadomo, żeby była na coś uczulona, siostra czuła, że coś śmierdzi, a całą sprawę po prostu... zlekceważono? Jasne, ostra alergia może się wykluć bardzo szybko, jeśli system immunologiczny nawala, ale co wykazała autopsja?

\- _Kto to jest?_ – Dimmock zwraca się do Lestrade'a i poprawia krawat, jakby to miało dodać jego pytaniu powagi.  
Lestrade postukuje długopisem w brzeg swojego papierowego kubka z kawą.

\- Doktor John Watson. Kolega. Tak jakby. W pewnym sensie. Tak jak Sherlock jest kolegą. W pewnym sensie. To jego dziedzina, znaczy doktorowanie. Dajesz.

John zerka na Sherlocka, sprawdzając czy jest zainteresowany medycznym aspektem sprawy, czy też uważa, że tracą bardzo, bardzo cenny czas.

Sherlock widzi go ponad teczką z dokumentami, ale nie patrzy na niego, jedynie unosi brwi i mruknięciem daje znak, by mówił dalej.

Ale tak naprawdę gorączkowo pragnie _więcej_. Nie zrezygnuje z okazji, by zobaczyć Johna Watsona jako doktora medycyny, nie teraz, gdy jego życie wisi na włosku. Zmęczonego, skoncentrowanego Johna Watsona wypełnia bolesne piękno; jest unurzanym w błocie żołnierzem, który ostatkiem sił wygrzebuje się z wąwozu, zostawiającym za sobą smugi krwi, ale prącym do przodu. Sherlock, wypełniony zachwytem, który sprawia, ze zaraz zacznie lewitować, dochodzi do wniosku, że opanowany John Watson skonfrontowany z czymś, na czym się doskonale zna, to dzieło sztuki przedstawiające spokojną potęgę.

Chmura deszczowa, która zasłaniała Johna zeszłej nocy, gdy Sherlock się rozpadał, może powrócić w każdej chwili ze zdwojoną siłą. John aż jaśnieje nowoodkrytym poczuciem misji i odzyskaną pewnością siebie.  
„To moje dzieło” - myśli Sherlock - „nawet jeśli tylko dzięki obłąkanemu _nemesis_ ”. Przez moment pozwala sobie na poczucie bezwstydnego szczęścia.

\- Autopsja nie dała jednoznacznej odpowiedzi – przyznaje Dimmock. Kiedy wytrąca się go z równowagi, na jego czole pojawia się cała seria zmarszczek. Sherlockowi aż kręci się w głowie z zachwytu, że są one dziełem Johna. - Jej układ nerwowy i oddechowy zupełnie przestały działać, więc mogliśmy mieć do czynienia z silną trucizną albo, jak uznano, alergenem.  
\- No właśnie, to nie... - John wzdycha cierpliwie, lewą dłonią pocierając kark. - Ile lat miała Julia Stoner?  
\- Czterdzieści jeden – odpowiada Sherlock błyskawicznie zza teczki.  
\- Jezu. Nie mówię, że to niemożliwe, ale to bardzo mało prawdopodobne, by alergia u dorosłego zaczęła się tak agresywnie i nie dała o sobie znać przed trzydziestym piątym rokiem życia. A dość trudno przetrwać całe życie, nie stykając się z pszczołą. No dobra, a co było alergenem?

\- Nie wiemy – mówi bezradnie Dimmock.

\- No tak, i oczywiście nie mogła to być trucizna. Dlaczego policjant, ostrzeżony, że coś jest nie tak, miałby podejrzewać truciznę. Dużo bardziej prawdopodobne, że upierdliwy orzeszek wyruszył na morderczą misję – mamrocze John, wyciągając się na krześle.

Sherlock podnosi na niego wzrok. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógłby się powstrzymać. Najwyraźniej kocha tego drobnego, jasnego niemal nie do zniesienia weterana tak bardzo, że traci kontrolę nad ruchami ciała. Warto było jednak odkryć coś tak niepokojącego, by spojrzeć na twarz Johna, który z fantastyczną nonszalancją gapi się na biurko Lestrade'a.  
\- Była sama w biurze – zauważa rozsądnie Lestrade, sącząc kawę. - To akurat pamiętam. Nikogo tam nie było.

\- Co o niczym nie świadczy – prycha John.

\- Świadczy, skoro kamery pokazują, że siedzi se spokojniutko, po czym nagle wstaje zza biurka i się przewraca. Gówno mogliśmy tam znaleźć. Wiem, o co ci chodzi, doktorku, ale jej biuro było idealnie czyste. Gdyby Dimmock znalazł wbitą w jej głowę zatrutą rzutkę albo jadowitego węża, raczej by mi o tym wspomniał. - Lestrade mruga do swojego współpracownika.

\- A trucizna rozpylona w powietrzu? Chyba nie jestem jedyną osobą, która zdaje sobie sprawę, że coś takiego istnieje?

\- Nic. - Dimmock kręci głową. - Też o tym pomyślałem. Zbadaliśmy powietrze. Idealnie czyste.

\- A to biuro było w siedzibie Stoke Moran?

\- Owszem. Na ulicy South Colonnade, w Canary Wharf.

\- Tajemnica zamkniętego pokoju – mówi John powoli, po czym spogląda prosto na Sherlocka. Jego oczy zachodzą niezłomnością, ale i niepokojem. - Ty... uwielbiasz tajemnice zamkniętych pokojów. Tak mi napisałeś. W SMS-ie. Przed... przed tym wszystkim.

\- Bo uwielbiam – przyznaje Sherlock.

\- A ta jak? Dobra?

\- Jak do tej pory? - Sherlock zastanawia się. - Dałbym jej dziewiątkę.

\- Powiedziałeś, że od zamkniętych pokojów lepsi są tylko seryjni mordercy – przypomina sobie John z ubolewaniem i pociera oczy.

_A to prezent od Jima Moriarty'ego, jest jak szyty na miarę, przygotowany po to, by mnie zaintrygować, by mnie ucieszyć; ten sam chory chuj, który chce przeprowadzić na mnie operację na żywca, rozsunąć mi mięśnie międzyżebrowe i posmakować mojego serca, dał mi przepiękny prezent._

Sherlock niemal bezwolnie przypomina sobie poranek.

_John przestał wędrować ustami po obojczykach Sherlocka i przesunął wargi w dół, do zagłębienia między piersiami. Muśnięcia ust są tak lekkie, że prawie łąskoczą. Przesunął lewą dłoń z ramienia Sherlocka na plecy, podrapał delikatnie skórę paznokciami, zaś prawą ujął pośladek detektywa w ostrożnym, lecz zaborczym chwycie._

_\- Ja... ach – powiedział Sherlock, a potem sklął się za bezsensowne mamrotanie. Chociaż to nie była jego wina. Niezupełnie. To była wina Johna. To John wywoływał serie iskier przy pomocy wędrujących ust i dłoni. - To znaczy, zapieszczenie mnie w sposób, który, jak sądzę, masz na myśli, nie jest możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę moje osobiste ograniczenia._

_\- Bzdura. Koleś, ale przestrzeliłeś. Ty nie masz ograniczeń – szepnął John do mostka detektywa, kosztując go czubkiem języka i brzegami bardzo, bardzo wąskich warg. - Masz preferencje. Jezu, Sherlock, każdy ma. Ja preferuję, żeby nikt na mnie nie srał i nie przebierał za puchate zwierzątko. Jesteśmy tacy sami, okej?  
\- To zupełnie inna sprawa. Jestem aseksualnym samcem._

_\- A ja rakiem. Siódmy lipca, słońce w znaku raka... może zodiak też wykasowałeś? Chyba masz coś do kosmosu..._

_\- Na miłość boską, nie mam preferencji, jeśli już upierasz się przy tej całej kretyńskiej terminologii, to mam orientację seksualną, która..._

_\- Nie wyklucza seksu. Co udowodniliśmy. Naukowo. - John uśmiechnął się do zagłębienia szyi Sherlocka, jednocześnie przesuwając kciukiem po jego lędźwiach. Gdy w końcu oderwał palec, detektyw gwałtownie nabrał powietrza. - Lubisz naukę. Nie, wróć, kochasz naukę. I... hm. Powiedziałeś, że postanowiłeś mi zaufać, nie? Od kilku dni genialnie mnie dominujesz i jest to najseksowniejsza rzecz, jaką w życiu widziałem, ale naprawdę powinieneś mi zaufać, żeby ostatnia noc się więcej nie powtórzyła. Okej?  
Sherlockowi ulżyło i wypuścił z płuc powietrze. A więc o to chodziło. Nie o uczucia. Tylko o... bardziej niechlujne konsekwencje życia seksualnego. Nic, czym trzeba by się martwić. W negocjacjach warunków był mistrzem. Za moment skończą tę rozmowę i będą mogli wrócić do – z pewnością przedwczesnego – zgonu Julii Stoner._

_\- Tak, ufam ci, oczywiście, że możesz mnie pieprzyć, jeśli chcesz – odpowiedział. Pogładził łopatki Johna dłonią, w której nie trzymał telefonu._

_John zamilkł i podniósł głowę. Między jego oczami pojawiła się zmarszczka._

_\- Ja... pieprzyłem cię. Cały ten czas. Tak, hm, na wypadek, gdybyś nie wiedział. Od tego momentu, w którym wydawałeś mi polecenia._

_\- Nie, nie mówię o tym, że inaczej definiujemy seks, jak zeszłej nocy. Mówię o tym, że możesz mnie pieprzyć naprawdę. Możesz. Nie wspomniałem o tym wcześniej, nie było okazji. Ale ufam ci. I robiłem to już. Kilkakrotnie. Więc jeśli chcesz, to możesz.  
John przestąpił z nogi na nogę, przybrał cierpliwy wyraz twarzy i wypuścił powietrze przez zęby._

_\- Okej. Czy ty mi mówisz, że lubisz stymulację prostaty? Co, nawiasem mówiąc, jest w porządku. Stuprocentowo normalne._

_\- Wiem, że jest w porządku, ale boże, nie – odpowiedział naprędce Sherlock, przypominając sobie pierwszy raz, kiedy miał wrażenie, że rozłupano go tasakiem od pośladków po mózg. - Ale jeśli penetracja nie będzie zbyt głęboka..._

_\- Ciiii – poradził mu John, znów wtulając uśmiechnięte usta w jego szyję i ssąc lekko. - Zamknij się, Sherlock. Spokojnie. Ja po prostu... Boże. Jesteś najbardziej obłąkanym, najbardziej pociągającym..._ nie mogę się doczekać _by cię zapieścić na śmierć. To tak, jakby ktoś wybrukował dobrymi chęciami coś gorszego niż piekło, a do papierów dodał kruczek: „Ojoj-sorry-nie-planowaliśmy-cię-postrzelić-i-usmażyć-ci-mózgu-tylko-dlatego-że-chciałeś-coś-zrobić-dla-ludzkości” albo coś w tym stylu, ale potem wszystko uporządkował, a zapieszczenie cię jest moją cholerną rekompensatą._

_\- Ale czy to naprawdę najlepszy moment, żeby...  
\- O, świetnie. Tak się zastanawiałem, kiedy zadasz to pytanie, zamiast zakładać, że coś tam sobie gadam._

_John odsunął się kawałek, nie odrywając ręki od pleców Sherlocka, a drugą dłonią ujmując jego twarz. Wydawało się, że temperatura w pokoju spadła przynajmniej o trzy stopnie. Tak, jakby podmuch przeznaczenia nagle wpadł na Baker Street, przynosząc ze sobą nieuchronne zmiany i zew odległej chwały. Oczy Johna, jeszcze przed chwilą półprzymknięte i namiętne, zmieniły się w dwa surowe, niebieskie zbiorniki._

_\- Ty i ja zwyciężymy – mówi z mocą. - Będziemy od niego sprytniejsi, odważniejsi i lepsi, jasne? Potem przeżyjemy nasze życie tak, jak nam się to będzie podobać. Ale nie będę się przyglądał, jak zmienia cię w swoją marionetkę, i nie pozwolę ci zapomnieć, że trenował cię od lat... od_ lat, _Sherlock. Jak ty to nazwałeś kilka tygodni temu? Pawłowowskie echo dziecięcej reakcji cośtamcośtam?  
Sherlock pokiwał głową mimo zupełnego zaskoczenia._

 _\- Na groźbę bólu i śmierci.  
\- No. A więc... te pierdoły, które mi sprzedałeś o pniu mózgu i zwierzęcej reakcji... Doszedłem do wniosku, że nie robiłeś mnie w konia. Jim Moriarty dręczył cię przez lata jak kot dręczy mysz. I to, że teraz to jest gra, a wcześniej przemoc, _ nie oznacza, że teraz to nie jest przemoc _, a ja nie pozwolę temu pojebańcowi z gównem w miejscu mózgu myśleć, że może cię włączyć jak pieprzoną nakręcaną małpkę i patrzeć, jak dla niego tańczysz. Nie pozwolę na to, dopóki mam tu coś do powiedzenia – ani dla twojego dobra, ani dla mojego, ani dla dobra którejkolwiek z niewinnych ofiar tego wypełnionego gównem show. Sherlocku Holmesie, czy ty, kurwa, słyszysz, co do ciebie mówię?_

_\- Tak – szepnął Sherlock._

_\- Jesteś teraz gotów ogarnąć sprawę z zakładnikiem, podczas gdy twój kolega przygotuje herbatę?_

_\- Tak. - Sherlock uśmiechnął się wolno._

_\- Fantastycznie. - John wyszczerzył się, całując jego ramię. -_ Ty _jesteś fantastyczny. Wiesz o tym?_

_\- Nadal zamierzasz mnie zapieścić na śmierć?_

_Uśmiech Johna zrobił się drapieżny. Zaczął przypominać jastrzębia. To... mniej niepokojące, niż być powinno._

_\- A jak sądzisz?_

W stłumionym świetle gabinetu Lestrade'a John wbija w Sherlocka wzrok. Jedna z jego kształtnych brwi jest uniesiona.

Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że doktor ma rację. To cudowna tajemnica zamkniętego pokoju, skomplikowana i energetyczna; niewytłumaczalny podarunek od kogoś beznadziejnie złego. Od kogoś, kto chce zjeść kawałki Sherlocka na obiad.

\- Nie zapominam o źródle – obiecuje Johnowi, znów spoglądając na raport. - Przysięgam.

\- Mam nadzieję, do cholery – odpowiada miękko John.

Komórka Sherlocka dzwoni.

Już wcześniej – natychmiast po przybyciu na komisariat – podłączyli ją do lokalizatora i telefonu Lestrade'a. Zatem, widząc zablokowany numer, Sherlock wypuszcza z płuc powietrze, odkłada teczkę na biurko i powoli unosi telefon do ucha. Lestrade kiwa głową, przygotowując sobie połączenie. Dimmock kiwa głową zaraz po Lestradzie, usiłując wyglądać na ważnego. Bardzo mu nie wychodzi.

John pochyla się i rzuca Sherlockowi spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówi: „Dowal mu, stary”.

Twarz detektywa pozostaje bez wyrazu. Jednak uczucie paniki cofa się, kuli w sobie i znika. Sherlock naciska „Odbierz”.

\- Halo?

Przez długi czas cisza po drugiej stronie linii dzwoni w jego uszach i w głośniku telefonu Lestrade'a.

\- Nie szkodzi, że poszedłeś na policję – zapewnia go potem groteskowo drżący, męski głos.

Sherlock na moment zamyka oczy i zmusza się, by nie tracić koncentracji.

Z zaskoczeniem odkrywa, że nie stanowi to problemu.

_A więc dlatego Moriarty dał mi z początku fory. Chciał zobaczyć, czy zwrócę się po pomoc do tych samych osób, czy mam bliższych znajomych w Yardzie; kim są i czy nadstawią karku więcej niż raz, by złapać obłąkanego mordercę._

\- Kto mówi? - warczy Sherlock, czując, jak wykręca mu się żołądek. Jego umysł jednak nie przestaje pracować. - To znowu ty?

\- Ale nie polegaj na nich – jakiś człowiek drżącym głosem czyta z pagera, który z pewnością trzyma w dłoni. - Spryciarz z ciebie. Jesteś zbyt sprytny. Najdroższy, ja planowałem zatańczyć z tobą tango, a ty zmieniasz nasz romans w klubowe podrygi.

John zagryza górną wargę. Jest mało zaskoczony i aż tchnie żądzą mordu. Z głośnika telefonu sączą się słabo słyszalne dźwięki ruchliwego skrzyżowania, trąbienie samochodów i pokrzykiwania. Dimmock i Lestrade czekają. Lestrade ma taką samą pełną troski minę, jak podczas sprawy z budowniczym z Norwood.

Sherlock rozmyśla chwilę nad odpowiedzią i ostatecznie zachowuje milczenie.

\- Nie śmiejesz się z prezentu, który ci przygotowałem, słoneczko? - dopytuje się niemal szlochający mężczyzna. - Carl się ze mnie śmiał. Więc przerwałem jego śmiech. Żaden z twoich kumpli z Metu nie będzie się śmiał, gdy już z nimi skończę.

\- Rozumiem, że ukradłeś kolejny głos – odpowiada Sherlock, nie chwytając przynęty.

\- To jest sprawa między _tobą a mną_ – wykrztusza anonimowy człowiek, który w gruncie rzeczy jest uciekinierem, Jimem Moriartym.

Czując falę obrzydzenia, Sherlock oddycha ciężko przez nos, po czym otwiera oczy i zauważa, że John wstał. Stoi niecałe pół metra od niego, niemal go dotyka, obserwuje uważnie; silne ramiona założył na piersi, na czarnej kurtce. Nagle wygląda bardzo _wojskowo_.

Pomaga.

Sherlock wypuszcza z płuc powietrze. Dźwięki ruchu ulicznego przeobrażają się w kakofonię.

\- Gdzie jesteś? - pyta. - Co to za hałas?

\- Dźwięki życia, Sherlocku – odpowiada coraz bardziej drżącym głosem porwany. - Ale nie martw się. Niedługo... niedługo to naprawię.

Lestrade robi wściekły, bezradny gest. Dimmock blednie.

John kiwa się na palcach stóp, niemal idealnie spokojny.

Sherlock nie odpowiada.

John kiwa głową z zadowoleniem. Jego twarz jest profesjonalnie pozbawiona wyrazu.

\- Ostatnią zagadkę rozwiązałeś w dziewięć godzin, moje sprytne kochanie – podsumowuje mężczyzna. - Na tę masz osiem.

Rozłącza się.

Sherlock odnosi przerażające wrażenie, że pokój wokół niego wypełnił się działaniem, podczas gdy on pozostaje nieruchomy, jak kamień na załamaniu wodospadu. John zerka na policjantów, ale poza tym też się nie rusza. Przez chwilę. Potem muska palcami nadgarstek Sherlocka i znów chwyta dłonią swój łokieć.

\- Rozumiem, że przesłuchałeś Granta Roylotta? - Sherlock słyszy własny głos, który dochodzi do niego z bardzo daleka. - Nie doczytałem do tego momentu. Co ci powiedział?

\- Głównie przeklinał. Czasem zamierzał się na mnie butelką z piwem – odpowiada z irytacją Dimmock. Lestrade dzwoni do swojego zespołu, wzywa Sally Donovan i potwornego, potwornego Andersona. - Powiedział, że jestem pierdolonym kłamcą, a jego relacje z pasierbicą były pełne miłości. Stwierdził, że nawet zapłacił za remont jej biura. To akurat prawda, sprawdziłem to.

Sherlock otwiera szeroko oczy.

\- Co zrobił? - warczy, odwracając się do Dimmocka. Policjant odsuwa się w zaskoczeniu.

\- On... przeprowadził remont – powtarza drżącym głosem. - Nie było w tym nic podejrzanego, sprawdziłem, musisz...

Sherlock już wypada w wirze płaszcza przez drzwi. John jest tuż za nim.

\- Dokąd jedziemy? - pyta cicho doktor. - Przeszukać śmiercionośne biuro, jak rozumiem?

\- Później – przyznaje Sherlock.

\- No to dokąd?

\- Uratować życie panny Helen Stoner. - Sherlock mija windy i zbiega po schodach, przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Rozdział 16**

 

\- To szaleństwo! - warczy Sherlock do najbardziej wytwornego i nieprzejednanego sekretarza na świecie, obecnie stojącego w asyście dwóch ochroniarzy o najbardziej na świecie (Sherlock jest o tym przekonany) kanciastych szczękach i wydatnych głowach.

Ruch uliczny podczas jazdy z Yardu do Canary Wharf przypominał roczną melasę na dnie zapomnianego słoika, nawet mimo faktu, że Lestrade sprytnie wykorzystał syreny, a Sally Donovan – trzeba jej to przyznać – rzuciła kilka inteligentnych uwag nawigacyjnych. Nie wspominając już o fakcie, że oba miejsca znajdują się od siebie o rzut kamieniem. Nic z tego nie okazało się w najmniejszym stopniu pomocne. Szczerze mówiąc, Sherlock miał ochotę wyskoczyć z radiowozu i pognać na piechotę. Samochód poruszał się jak mucha w smole, zaś detektyw usiłował zmusić go do ruchu, jakby jego mózg mógł wpływać na przedmioty. W momentach wyjątkowego samozadowolenia Sherlock sądził, że jeśli czyjkolwiek mózg mógł coś takiego osiągnąć, to z całą pewnością najbliżej byłby jego własny, wybitny przecież.

Od tego czasu wydarzyło się wiele gorszych rzeczy. Teraz Sherlock, John i czwórka pracowników Yardu – Lestrade, Dimmock, Donovan i _nieznośny nieznośny nieznośny_ Anderson – gapią się na zadowolone i przekonane o własnej nieomylności twarze kapitalistycznego samozachwytu. I to mimo niezaprzeczalnego faktu, że dyrektorka generalna Stoke Moran zmarła dwa lata wcześniej w tajemniczych okolicznościach.

To nie do zniesienia.

„Ludzki samozachwyt jest nie do zniesienia” - poprawia się Sherlock. - „Nie śmierć jako taka”.

Ziarenka w klepsydrze powoli opadają, a detektyw ma pewność co do jednego: gdy przesypie się reszta piasku, pozostanie tylko śmierć i destrukcja.

Na korytarzu Stoke Moran Properties – pośród wielkich, zielonych, szklanych okien, błyszczących podłóg z czarnego marmuru, uspokajających elementów wodnych, przez które Sherlock ma ochotę wrzeszczeć – stoją: pozbawieni znaczenia, ignoranccy i ślepi świadkowie morderstwa, różne poziomy głupoty Metu i John Watson.

John Watson patrzy Sherlockowi w oczy, mruga bez uśmiechu w poczuciu solidarności i znów się odwraca.

Sekretarz nazywa się _Coś-Obrzydliwie-Nowoczesnego-Jakieś-Inicjały Cośtam-Ogromne-Zasoby-Finansowe_ (Sherlock nie pamięta szczegółów a jedynie ogólne wrażenie; imię natychmiast z premedytacją wykasował), a detektyw ma ochotę pięścią zrzucić mu okulary Diora z idealnie ogolonej twarzy i chwycić za starannie przystrzyżone, czarne włosy. Temu chodzącemu marnotrawstwu dobrych ubrań towarzyszą dwaj bezimienni goryle w czarnych garniturach, o torsach równie szerokich co długich i z ostentacyjnymi słuchawkami, w które czasem uważnie się wsłuchują.

„Masowa sterylizacja” - myśli Sherlock w ślepej furii - „naprawdę nie jest takim kiepskim...”

\- No dobra, co za dużo, to niezdrowo – warczy Lestrade, unosząc obie dłonie, gdy sekretarz otwiera usta, by powiedzieć coś niedorzecznego. - Tutaj chodzi o zakładnika, więc mam gdzieś nakaz, rzucimy okiem na gabinet panny Stoner i nie chcę słyszeć żadnego ujadania. Proszę się odsunąć. Już.

\- Sir, jak już wyjaśniałem – zaczyna znów _Litery-Bez-Sensu Imię-Godne-Prywatnego-Szkolnictwa_ – gabinet zmarłej panny Julii Stoner, a obecnie bardzo żywej, mającej się doskonale, panny Helen Stoner, jest chroniony alarmem uruchamianym szyfrem. Nie mam do niego dostępu. Ci gentlemeni, których tu widzicie, też nie mają do niego dostępu. Najbardziej utalentowany łamacz szyfrów na tym padole nie ma...

\- Bardzo dziękuję, nigdy oficjalnie nie nadano mi tego tytułu, ale jestem gotów spróbować – syczy Sherlock.

\- Zabawisz się w diwę, kiedy będziemy badać śmierć panny Stoner, świrze – warczy Sally. - Teraz wejdźmy do tego gabinetu, zanim ktoś umrze.

\- Jeśli uważasz, że nie to mnie przede wszystkim interesuje...

\- Bingo. _Uważam_ , że nie to cię interesuje...

\- No jasne, bo najbardziej interesuje go, jak wygląda w tym płaszczyku – stwierdza podle Anderson.

\- Ej – nie wytrzymuje John, klepiąc połę sherlockowego Belstaffa i robiąc złowieszczy krok w stronę Andersona. - Mam tak stać i czekać, aż zwalicie konia, niech świat se spłonie?

\- Otwierać te cholerne drzwi – mówi Lestrade do ochroniarzy. Jego głos przypomina tykającą bombę zegarową.

\- Mogę tylko powtórzyć: to niemożliwe – protestuje sekretarz, przysuwając się bliżej do swoich obrońców. - Nie mam dostępu do alarmu. Tylko panna Stoner ma.

\- Dokładnie to doprowadzało nas do szału poprzednio – mamrocze Dimmock. Na jego czole pojawia się spektakularna pajęczyna zmarszczek. - Nieboszczka, panna Stoner, była tam sama, gdy umarła. _Zupełnie_ sama.

Sherlocka łaskocze skóra, zupełnie jakby właśnie wyszedł z lodowatej kąpieli. Zmusza się, by oddychać i pomyśleć: „...nie jesteś wdzięczny. Nie jesteś. Ani odrobinę. To nadal przemoc, a jej forma jest bez znaczenia. Pamiętasz, co powiedział John? To wszystko jest po prostu chore. A jednak jest idealne, pochrzanione, owszem, ale jakże wysublimowane. Po prostu idealne. Nie mogę znieść tego, że podarował mi to mój przyszły morderca, bo jest po prostu idealnie. Śmierć bez przyczyny, mnożące się motywacje, pokój zamknięty od środka. Idealne na każdym poziomie, idealne jak starożytne londyńskie drogi, które po dziś dzień skręcają się w archimedejskie spirale, idealne jak pierwszy, nagły pomruk burzy, idealne jak Chopin, idealne jak...”

Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że John wbija w niego niezadowolony wzrok. Różowieje lekko i odgrywa się na najwygodniejszym obiekcie, którym pozostaje _Nonsensowny-Hipsterski-Akronim Rodzice-Mają-Stajnię-Folblutów_. Jego nagie, opalone stopy tkwią w drogich, włoskich mokasynach, a spodnie są bardzo modnie zbyt krótkie.

\- Wpuść mnie do gabinetu panny Stoner – mruczy do niego Sherlock – W przeciwnym razie ci sympatyczni słudzy prawa staną się niesamowicie nieprzyjemni, a ja wyślę e-mail do każdego pracownika Stoke Moran Properties i uświadomię im, do jakich klubów chadzasz w weekendy. Chyba że obecnie _wiążą cię jakieś zobowiązania_?

Sekretarz blednie w bardzo przyjemny sposób. Sherlock dochodzi do wniosku, że _Dwie-Litery Dziecko-Szczęścia_ najwyraźniej nie ma ochoty dyskutować o swoim zamiłowaniu do bondage.

\- _Nie mogę_ – nalega cichym, przenikliwym jękiem. - Gdyby tylko był sposób...

\- Wielkie nieba, co się tu dzieje?

Wszyscy odwracają się, słysząc kulturalny, damski głos. Sherlock widzi szczupłą, elegancką kobietę, która stuka obcasami po marmurze i zdejmuje krótki, kasztanowy trencz. Ma na sobie prostą czarną sukienkę ze zwracającymi uwagę, krótkimi, odstającymi rękawami. Jej twarz jest ciepła, ale nieczytelna – część odnoszących sukcesy bizneswomen nabywa taki jej wyraz. Niebrzydkie rysy i kształtna figura wskazują, że ma trzydzieści kilka lat. Ale jej włosy... jej ciemne włosy naznaczone są pasmami siwizny, które przywodzą na myśl fale na tafli ciemnego stawu.

\- Pytałam, co się tu dzieje? - powtarza, zatrzymując się przed grupą. Zmusza się do przyjaznego uśmiechu i kieruje go do najwyższego mężczyzny w towarzystwie. - Z kim mam przyjemność?

\- Sherlock Holmes – odpowiada Sherlock, wyciągając rękę. - I próbujemy uratować pani życie, panno Helen Stoner.

Dokładnie osiem minut później – po krótkim streszczeniu sytuacji podczas przemieszczenia się korytarzem i prywatną windą – stają na progu gabinetu Helen Stoner.

Sherlock wpada do środka, powiewając płaszczem, i przebiega oczami po wszystkich przedmiotach w pomieszczeniu.

Natychmiast wypełnia go nienawiść do tego miejsca.

Podłogi wykonane są z wypolerowanego, twardego drewna, które wygląda, jakby mogło się rozpłynąć w ustach, niczym słodki karmel. Jest bardzo mało ścian – jedynie okna sięgające od sufitu do podłogi, wpuszczające do środka jasne światło wzbijającego się wyżej, późnojesiennego słońca. Okna okalają pyszne, eleganckie zasłony. W kącie, umeblowanym ciemniejszymi meblami, rezyduje elegancki barek; przy kąciku do siedzenia widnieje wypasiony, rozpalony kominek, zaś w kolejnym zakątku rozpościera się subtelny stół konferencyjny. Z tyłu pokoju – dokładnie tam, gdzie powinno być, by wywrzeć wpływ na kimś podatnym na wpływy – stoi wielkie biurko. Za biurkiem zaś widać ostentacyjnie ergonomiczne krzesło z tego rodzaju, co to się obracają, by ułatwić pracę.

Sherlock aż płonie niechęcią do tego miejsca.

\- Coś potwornego. Nie wiem, jak przepraszać za moich pracowników – wzdycha panna Stoner, przewieszając płaszcz przez oparcie swego groźnego, dyrektorskiego krzesła. - Zakładnicy, mój Boże, nie chcę nawet o tym myśleć. A państwo jesteście tu z powodu mojego i mojej siostry. Proszę mi wybaczyć. Moim podwładnym również. Ale, panie Holmes, mogę pana zapewnić, że nie ma tu nic do odkrycia. Pogodziłam się z przeszłością. Widzi pan, musiałam, by dać sobie radę z przyszłością.

\- W takim razie proszę mi opowiedzieć o wszystkim, czego nie ma do odkrycia. Od początku – odpowiada Sherlock zimno, zaczynając od oględzin zasłon. Lestrade, Dimmock, John i Sally przysuwają się bliżej, by posłuchać panny Stoner, i jednocześnie nie spuszczają Sherlocka z oczy, podczas gdy Anderson gapi się na niego z czymś w rodzaju gniewnego obrzydzenia.

\- Moja siostra doznała w tym pokoju... nagłego ataku – oznajmia Helen Stoner i drży.

Nagle, dzięki wymuszonej obojętności jej tonu, Sherlock wie, skąd wzięły się siwe kosmyki w jej włosach. Helen Stoner bardzo kochała swoją siostrę, ale zdecydowała, że musi iść naprzód, zamiast oszaleć z powodu minionej niepewności. Sherlockowi nie podoba się ta decyzja, ale dystans mu imponuje.

W międzyczasie okazuje się, że z zasłonami wszystko w porządku.

Dalej rozmawiają. Sherlock dalej szuka. Od czasu do czasu Lestrade albo Dimmock przerywają jakimś pytaniem. Cenny czas ucieka.

\- Tak, Grant Roylott nie jest łatwym człowiekiem – przyznaje panna Stoner, staje przy napuszonym barku i hojnie nalewa sobie ginu. Reszta obecnych odmawia drinka. Kobieta popija. - Przepraszam, nie czuję się dobrze w tym pokoju. Głupio z mojej strony, bo przecież jest zupełnie bezpieczny. Grant wybudował go dla mojej siostry – a w konsekwencji niejako i dla mnie – w ramach przeprosin.

\- Miała pani przejąć to pomieszczenie po objęciu posady dyrektora? - pyta Sherlock, rzucając krytyczne spojrzenie idiotycznie drogiemu chińskiemu wazonowi.

\- Dokładnie – wzdycha panna Stoner. - Grant zaproponował, żebym od razu się tu przeniosła, ale dwa lata temu nie byłam w stanie znieść wspomnień. Ale teraz... Mam dość nieruchomego trwania przy pamięci o Julii.

\- A więc wówczas podejrzewała pani swojego ojczyma – zauważa Sherlock beznamiętnie.

\- Owszem. - Panna Stoner odgarnia włosy z obojętnej twarzy.

\- Już nie?

\- Nie było żadnego dowodu. Nie zamierzam zniszczyć Stoke Moran Properties z powodu prywatnej paranoi.

„Ale nie odpowiedziała mi na pytanie” - myśli Sherlock ponuro, kierując się do części konferencyjnej.

\- Co miała pani na myśli, mówiąc, że Grant Roylott wybudował ten pokój w ramach przeprosin? - dopytuje się Lestrade.

\- Wie, że bywa grubiański i rozrzutny. Gdy był młody, jego życie stanowiło pasmo trudności i spędził dużo czasu za granicą. Oczywiście, moim zdaniem to go nie usprawiedliwia. I nawet nie będę mówić o jego wyobrażeniach na temat przyszłości firmy. Ale wszyscy jechaliśmy na jednym wózku, a rodzina musi trzymać się razem – przynajmniej finansowo. Zdobył się więc na ładny gest, by zapomnieć o przeszłych niesnaskach, gdy wybudował to miejsce.

\- Nie podoba się tu pani – zauważa John ostrożnie. Bardzo cicho.

\- Nie – odpowiada panna Stoner. Jej starannie wyregulowane brwi unoszą się, gdy wbija wzrok w sufit. - W tym pokoju zmarła moja siostra. Nie podoba mi się tu.

W międzyczasie Sherlock przeklina pod nosem. Bo ze stołem wszystko jest w porządku.

Ale najlepsze zostawił sobie na koniec – biurko, przy którym umarła Julia Stoner.

Ma czas.

 _Ma czas_.

Ma dokładnie sześć godzin. Sześć godzin obsuwających się po załamaniu szkła ziarenek piasku.

A gdyby był ze sobą bardzo, bardzo szczery, musiałby przyznać, że skoro już wszedł do tego pokoju, tego obrzydliwie wspaniałego pokoju, to chce się cieszyć tą zagadką – tą och taką przyjemną tajemnicą – jeszcze chwilę dłużej.

\- Nie zmieniła pani planów, by zachować firmę w rodzinie? - pyta Dimmock.

„Pierwsze inteligentne pytanie w całej twojej karierze” - myśli Sherlock, wsadzając nos do małego zlewu w barku. - „Powinienem był przynieść baloniki. Jakże bezmyślnie z mojej strony”.

\- Och, tak naprawdę nigdy nie chcieliśmy jej sprzedać – wymiguje się panna Stoner, machając ozdobioną diamentami dłonią. - Nawet Grant przyznał nam rację po tej tragicznej stracie. Byliśmy zmuszeni, by stanąć ramię w ramię, i muszę przyznać, że od tych ponurych chwil naprawdę zaskakująco się stara.

\- Panno Stoner, nierozsądnie jest ignorować mordercę w swoim otoczeniu tylko dlatego, że jego istnienie może okazać się skazą na rodzinnych i pracowniczych relacjach. – Sherlock słyszy swój własny głos.

Cisza za jego plecami nie brzmi na wywołaną szokiem.

Brzmi jednakowoż na napiętą i ponurą.

Sherlock zerka za siebie. Teraz klęczy przy krawędzi biurka, gładząc rżniętą, mahoniową nogę.

Panna Helen Stoner zrobiła się bardzo blada, blada jak promienie słońca wpadające przez jej astronomicznie drogie okna.

\- Dlaczego pan tak mówi? - szepcze. Wypija resztę ginu i odchodzi na bok, by nalać sobie kolejną porcję. - Pozostawiliśmy to za sobą. Policja niczego nie znalazła. _Niczego!_ – dodaje rozpaczliwym krzykiem, kierując to słowo do Dimmocka. Sherlock nie jest w stanie czuć zadowolenia, jej ból jest zbyt wyraźny. Kobieta przechyla butelkę z ginem nad szklanką i patrzy na płynący alkohol. - Po śmierci Julii sama utrzymałam tę rodzinę i tę firmę. _Sama_. Własnymi rękami. A teraz mówicie mi, że jej śmierć to nie był jakiś wybryk natury?

\- Byle idiota może zauważyć... - zaczyna Sherlock.

\- Co mówicie mojej pasierbicy? - warczy zupełnie nowy głos.

W drzwiach stoi Grant Roylott.

Grant Roylott jest postacią potężną i starannie ubraną. Sherlock natychmiast zdaje sobie sprawę, że to bydlak. _Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach stawałby w rozkroku, by wydać się bardziej przerażającym, skoro i tak stoi w drzwiach, przez które ledwie może się przecisnąć?_ Sherlock uwielbia dramatyzm, ale nie cierpi przesady. Grant Roylott jest ogromny, wyraźnie napastliwy, nieco pijany, a z jego spuchniętych oczu wylewa się nienawiść. Jego twarz naznaczyły głębokie zmarszczki. Za dużo solarium, za mało faktycznego relaksu; za dużo przyjemności, a za mało światła gwiazd; za dużo czasu na Barbados, a za mało nad książkami; za dużo wrzeszczenia, że zamorduje swoje pasierbice, a za mało pytania ich, co może zrobić, by wspomóc Stoke Moran Properties.

Sherlock wyobraża go sobie, jak pisze: „Drogi Jimie, proszę, pomóż mi, żebym mógł opchnąć komuś firmę moich pasierbic i zarobić fortunę, która wystarczyłaby do końca moich dni.”

Helen Stoner odsuwa się, chociaż nie z przerażeniem, jak dostrzega zafascynowany Sherlock. Ona _przyczaja_ się za biurkiem, ustawiając się w pozycji zwierzchnika. Oto królowa w starannie skrojonej czarnej sukience, zarządzająca swoim królestwem.

\- Ty – syczy drżącym głosem. - Wszyscy twierdzą, że ten pokój jest idealnie bezpieczny. A ja już nie wiem, w co wierzyć. Wiem tylko, że zanim podjęłam kroki, by zostać dyrektorem zarządu, w ogóle cię nie obchodziło, gdzie pracuję. A potem _nalegałeś_ , żebym przeniosła się tutaj.

Oczy Roylotta czerwienieją w irytacji.

\- Pierdol wszystkie te podejrzliwe sępy. Krążą nad naszą rodziną od śmierci biednej Julii.

\- Och, błagam – prycha Sherlock, bo nie jest się w stanie powstrzymać.

\- A ty, kurwa, to kto? Kolejna małpa ze Scotland Yardu?

\- Naprawdę tylko na tyle cię stać? - szydzi Sherlock.

\- To entuzjasta – mruczy Sally.

\- Konsultant – wpada jej w słowo John.

Roylott wkracza do pokoju. Jego oczy mają diabelski wyraz.

\- Nie widzisz, ile to wszystko dla mnie znaczy? - dopytuje się panny Stoner. - Jakie to ważne, by nie szczuli mnie debilni policjanci i pedalscy samozwańczy stróże prawa? Masz prawo się bać, skarbie, ale nie mnie. _Kochałem_ twoją siostrę. Ciebie też kocham.

Roylott przeszarżował.

Dostrzega to Sherlock. Dostrzega, że także John to dostrzega. Wszyscy poza Andersonem dostrzegają, że i Lestrade to dostrzega. Świadomość zalewa ich jak woda i wszystkim pozostaje tylko najprostsza prawda, której nie da się zaprzeczyć. Nawet, jeśli nie znają jeszcze reszty historii.

Fioletowe żyły i wytrzeszczone oczy oznajmiają im, że Roylott kłamie. Na wpół zaciśnięte pięści oznajmiają im, że Roylott kłamie. Pulsowanie w jego szyi oznajmia im, że Roylott kłamie.

Helen Stoner opada na krzesło za biurkiem, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że jej podejrzenia jednak były słuszne. Krzesło ani drgnie.

\- Mój Boże – szepcze ona. - Julio, och, Julio...

Kark Sherlocka przeszywa elektryczny dreszcz, gdy przypomina sobie, że krzesło nie poruszyło się też, gdy Helen przewiesiła przez nie płaszcz.

A to takie krzesło, które się kręci.

Powinno się kręcić. Ze względów praktycznych.

Takie krzesła tak mają.

Ale _to krzesło wcale się nie rusza_.

Panna Helen Stoner wydaje z siebie wysoki pisk, który przecina pokój jak brzytwa.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam – wyrzuca z siebie Sherlock, stawiając ją w przeciwległym kącie. Kobieta poprawia swoją spódnicę i kołysze się na obcasach. - Chodzi o krzesło, musi chodzić o krzesło, nie rusza się, _powinno_ się ruszać, dlaczego się nie...

Z gardła Roylotta wyrywa się potężny ryk gniewu i mężczyzna robi szybki krok w bok, łapiąc w wielką piąchę pogrzebacz do kominka. Pracownicy Yardu, bojąc się pogarszać sytuację, odsuwają się odrobinę, Lestrade wrzeszczy: „Spokój! Zachować spokój!”, zaś Dimmock pokrzykuje coś o tym, że nikomu nie musi stać się krzywda. Panna Stoner odsłania zęby w wyrazie zwierzęcego przerażenia.

\- Stary, odłóż to – mówi cicho John, stojący najbliżej Roylotta. - Będzie dużo łatwiej, jeśli...

Roylott wrzeszczy coś w pirackiej furii i powoli unosi nad głową żelazny pogrzebacz.

Z perspektywy czasu Sherlock przyzna przed samym sobą, że może tylko jemu ten ruch wydał się powolny.

Nie pamięta, co się dzieje potem. Irytujące. Białe plamy w niemal fotograficznej pamięci Sherlocka pojawiają się jedynie pod wpływem narkotyków lub kasacji. Wie tylko, że żelazny pogrzebacz zmierza prosto na _delikatną kruchą_ czaszkę Johna; że jego własne serce zaraz wyrwie mu się z piersi; że na obu dłoniach, w które pod wpływem już drugiego szalonego zrywu w ciągu minuty złapał pogrzebacz, pojawią się spektakularne sińce; że wściekłość aż w nim buzuje.

\- Spróbuj, kurwa, jeszcze raz – warczy, zaciskając palce na metalowym pręcie w zimnej furii. Rzuca go na bok i rozlega się głośny brzęk. - Spróbuj jeszcze raz, to zobaczysz, co ci się stanie w kręgosłup.

Zapada pełna zdumienia cisza.

\- Och! - wykrzykuje _Generator-Przypadkowych-Liter Dziadek-Par_ , który stanął w drzwiach, by sprawdzić, co z jego szefową, i wygląda, jakby zaraz miał zemdleć.

Nikt nic nie mówi.

\- Co?! - grzmi Sherlock. Roylott wycofuje się rakiem, a jego grube palce drżą. - Idioci, nigdy wcześniej nie widzieliście samoobrony?

Chwila ciszy.

\- Hm – odzywa się John drżącym głosem. Nagle eksploduje cichym chichotem, po czym przyciska rękę do ust. - Przepraszam. Hm. Tak. Tak. Owszem. Mnie się zdarzało widzieć samoobronę. Pełna zgoda. - Znów chichocze, kołysząc się na piętach. Część pełnej przerażenia furii ulatnia się z piersi Sherlocka. - Na polu bitwy i w Londynie, i w czasach studenckich, kiedy w pubach robiło się nieciekawie. Jasne. Ale, Sherlock, wiesz czego nie widziałem aż do dzisiaj?

Oniemiały Sherlock kręci głową.

\- Człowieka – wydusza z siebie John, już niemal wyjąc ze śmiechu – który zgiął cholerny żelazny pogrzebacz _wpół_ i nawet tego nie zauważył.

xxx

Mimo swego geniuszu Sherlock dopiero po dwóch godzinach znajduje pułapkę ukrytą w groteskowo nieruchomym krześle.

Tuż pod prawym podłokietnikiem, niemal niewidoczna dla oka, tkwi maleńka strzykawka. Czeka, by ukłuć niefartowną osobę, która zapomni, że to krzesło się nie kręci.

Mimo swych chemicznych talentów, dopiero po trzech i pół godzinach spędzonych w laboratorium w Yardzie – podczas gdy technicy bzyczą mu nad uchem jak szerszenie – detektyw wydaje z siebie dziwny dźwięk i osuwa się na krześle.

\- Co? - John natychmiast staje u jego boku. - Znalazłeś? Co to jest?

\- Jad węża. Jakiejś żmii – szepcze Sherlock. Nie jest w stanie oderwać wzroku od stojącego przed nim sprzętu i odczytów. - Nie wierzę. Nie wierzę. Nigdy nie odkryli, co to było, bo otruł ją _jadem węża_.

John zaciska wargi i nic nie mówi.

„Idealnie” - myśli Sherlock wbrew swojej woli, podczas gdy jego oczy zamykają się. - „To była zbrodnia idealna”.

Niecałą minutę zajmuje opublikowanie wyników na stronie Sherlocka.

Sześć sekund zajmuje Jimowi Moriarty'emu oddzwonienie.

Detektyw słucha. Wszystkie oczy w sterylnym, jasnym laboratorium są w niego wbite. Oczy Lestrade'a, Dimmocka, Johna. Tym razem się nie podłączyli, czekają więc, aż niezależny detektyw konsultant przekaże im wieści.

Po krótkiej chwili Sherlock rozłącza się i odkłada komórkę na blat.

\- Wszystko okej? - pyta John niecierpliwie. - To był on. Co powiedział?

\- Nic ważnego – opowiada łagodnie Sherlock i przekazuje policjantom adres, pod który muszą jechać.

Nie może powtórzyć tych słów na głos.

Sherlock nigdy nie będzie w stanie wyrzucić tych słów ze swojej głowy. Nie powtórzy ich na głos, nie Johnowi. Nigdy. Gorzki koniec nadejdzie, przeminie, a John nigdy nie usłyszy tych konkretnych słów.

„Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni” - szepnął umierający ze strachu zakładnik, zanim rozmowa dobiegła końca.

Problem polega na tym, że teraz Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, iż Moriarty naprawdę w to wierzy. Naprawdę uważa, że zna Sherlocka. I że pozna go lepiej. Dogłębnie. Każdy organ, każdy niuans, każdy zakamarek, każdą szczelinę.

Sherlock myśli, jak pochłonięty był zagadką zamkniętego pokoju, jak podziwiał jej wdzięk i symetrię. Gwałtownie wciąga powietrze. Od głowy do kolan przenika go dreszcz.

xxx

\- Cho no tu! - woła z korytarza John.

Sherlock wzdycha i nie przestaje robić tego, czym się zajmował przez ostatnie pół godziny – dalej gapi się na swoje dłonie, siedzi przy kuchennym stole w 221B, czuje mdłości na myśl o absolutnie wszystkim i zmusza się, by nie zażyć narkotyków. John już wmusił w niego pół maleńkiego talerzyka makaronu, który został im po wizycie u Angela, nakarmił paracetamolem i zrobił dużo szumu wokół ciemniejących siniaków na dłoniach detektywa, a potem oddalił się w bliżej nieokreślone rejony mieszkania. Czegóż więcej można pragnąć?

John powraca. Jest boso, ale poza tym całkowicie ubrany. Marszczy ze współczuciem nos.

\- Hej, nie słyszałeś mnie? Chodź. Potrzebuję cię.

\- Ale... jestem zmęczony – przyznaje dość niechętnie Sherlock.

\- Wiem. Nie jestem geniuszem, ale wiem. Maszeruj, żołnierzu.

Latarnie na Baker Street rozbłyskają, podczas gdy bursztynowe słońce zachodzi. Sherlock – zbity z tropu i naprawdę wykończony – idzie za Johnem do łazienki. Z lekkim opóźnieniem zdaje sobie sprawę, że do wanny nalano wody, a para zaczyna osiadać na lustrze.

\- Po co mnie potrzebujesz? - pyta dość słabo.

W ramach odpowiedzi John manewruje nim, aż jego uda opierają się o umywalkę. Potem zdejmuje z niego marynarkę, odsłaniając białą, elegancką koszulę w delikatne paski, która widziała już lepsze, czystsze dni. Zawiesza marynarkę na szlafroku, na wieszaku na drzwiach i sprawnie zaczyna rozpinać guziki koszuli Sherlocka.

\- Może i niewiele o tobie wiem, ale na tyle długo z tobą mieszkam, że zdałem sobie sprawę z jednego: jeśli chodzi o higienę, przypominasz kota – wyjaśnia miękko. - A po tym całym chloroformie i pestkach, i całej gównianej reszcie... No, jesteś nieco do tyłu.

Sherlock spogląda w dół, gdy jego koszula rozdziela się na dwie części pod dłońmi Johna. Jego skóra jest matowa i poszarzała. Muska palcami splątane włosy. John ma rację.

Sherlock przypomina pociąg po katastrofie kolejowej. Nie ma w nim nic poza kurzem i ruiną.

„Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni” - mówi w głowie Sherlocka Jim Moriarty.

„Nie” - myśli stanowczo Sherlock, wpychając to zdanie do stalowej skrytki na dokumenty w swoim laboratorium i przekręcając klucz. To w niej przechowuje niezbędne, choć obrzydliwe dane.

John składa koszulę, odkłada ją na blat, klęka i zaczyna rozplątywać sznurówki Sherlocka.

\- Sam mogę to zrobić – zauważa detektyw. - Ciebie nadal boli.

\- A skoro już jesteśmy w domu, to nie brakuje mi leków. _Wolisz_ zrobić to sam?  
Sherlock kręci głową. „Dom” - myśli. John nazwał to miejsce „domem”. Detektyw chciałby wyraziściej zdać sobie z tego sprawę. Wszystko jest nieznośnie przytłumione. W jego pałacu umysłu pada śnieg; wielkie, białe, puchate kulki nicości wirują.

\- No więc upieram się, że to zrobię, dzięki bardzo.

Sherlock nieuważnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że ze stóp zniknęły mu buty i skarpetki. John znów wstaje szybciej niż detektyw sądził, że to możliwe. Delikatne dłonie rozpinają jego spodnie.

\- Rozebrałeś mnie już dwa razy. Przedziwne. Ludzie z reguły mnie nie rozbierają – stwierdza Sherlock mimo poczucia odurzenia.

\- Nie? - John podnosi na niego oczy. Unosi się też jeden kącik jego wąskich ust. - Biedactwa. Dlaczego nie?

\- Bo im nie pozwalam – zdaje sobie po raz pierwszy sprawę Sherlock.

\- Ale ja mam farta – mruczy John, wsuwając palce pod gumkę bokserek Sherlocka i ściągając je w dół razem ze spodniami. - No, wyłaź.

Sherlock posłusznie skopuje ubranie. Powstrzymuje ziewnięcie, które mogłoby mu rozciąć czaszkę na pół i chwyta złożony gałganek.

\- To nie dla ciebie. Dawaj to. I wskakuj do wanny, zaraz zamarzniesz.

Sherlock zamiera, kierując przerażająco zmęczone oczy na Johna. John stoi, wyciągając rękę. Zdumiony detektyw podaje mu szmatkę.

Potem wchodzi do wanny i zanurza się w rozkosznie gorącej wodzie, w wodzie, która pali jego łydki i łaskocze uda. Wydaje z siebie niski, gardłowy dźwięk, bardzo dla niego nietypowy – ma pewność, bo akurat autoobserwację doprowadził do perfekcji. Musiał, by uniknąć niechcianych chemicznych reakcji na emocjonalne bodźce. Niezbędna jest ciągła ostrożność. Migocząca woda otula go, pochłania, rozbija się o porcelanę wanny, o jego pierś, gładzi jego plecy, a Sherlock czuje, jak popielate napięcie wycieka mu z porów prosto do czystego, gorącego płynu.

\- Suń się no.

Detektyw otwiera oczy. John się uśmiecha. Zmarszczki wokół jego oczu wyglądają jak wachlarze. Podwinął rękawy bawełnianej koszuli z okrągłym kołnierzykiem, podobnie jak nogawki spodni, odsłaniając golenie. Złożył też ręcznik na cztery i położył go na brzegu wanny.

Sherlock przesuwa się na tyle, na ile wysoki człowiek jest się w stanie przesunąć w wannie i unosi brwi. Nic tu nie ma ani krztyny sensu.

John siada z nogami w wodzie, prostopadle do Sherlocka i trochę za nim. Wzdycha radośnie.

\- O tak, dokładnie tego chciałem. - mówi. Sherlock czuje, jak palce stóp doktora poruszają się przy jego udzie. - Jezu, genialny jestem. Być może ty zazwyczaj lepiej sobie radzisz z intelektem, ale musisz przyznać, że w tej chwili to ja jestem genialny. Kurwa, co za dzień.

Zanurza gałganek w wodzie i muska nim kręgosłup detektywa. Sherlock gwałtownie wciąga powietrze.

\- Co jest? - John natychmiast zamiera. - Niedobrze?

\- Nie, nie – mówi Sherlock chrapliwie, szeroko otwierając oczy. Czuje, jak nerwy w jego plecach roziskrzają się, dzieląc niewiarygodnie delikatne sygnały z przemęczonym umysłem. - To znaczy tak... dobrze.

Zerka w górę. John uśmiecha się szeroko i gładzi suchą dłonią pokryte gęsią skórką ramię Sherlocka, próbując je rozgrzać.

\- Super. Ja... hm. Muszę przyznać, w tym przypadku naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że tak powiesz.

Sherlock pozwala sobie na uśmiech, po czym znów zamyka oczy, gdy John przesuwa po jego plecach szorstkim gałgankiem. W górę i w dół, w górę i w dół, czasem delikatne kółko, czasem muśnięcie łopatek albo muśnięcie w dół, po żebrach. Zmiany następują przypadkowo i nie można ich przewidzieć. Jest to tyleż przyjemne, co niepokojące, bo po trzech minutach kontynuowania tej czynności w przyjaznej ciszy Sherlock zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy to możliwe, że rozpływa mu się skóra. Natychmiast otwiera oczy, ale nie, naskórek jest nienaruszony, choć promieniejący. Dochodzi do wniosku, że w ciemności lepiej się kataloguje to doświadczenie, które jest bezprecedensowe i – biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności – najprawdopodobniej niepowtarzalne, więc znów zaciska powieki, wydając cichy, nosowy dźwięk.

Czuje na skórze dotknięcie czegoś śliskiego. Towarzyszy temu znajomy, lawendowy zapach. Sherlock zaciska lekko dłonie na kolanach. _Mydło_. To tylko mydło. John Watson go _myje_. Jezu kurwa Chryste.

\- Jak tam twoje dłonie? - pyta John ponurym głosem.

Sherlock zerka na nie, podczas gdy gałganek przemyka mu po karku, wywołując przyjemny dreszcz. Nic im nie jest. Dwie fioletowe opuchlizny, nawet w przybliżeniu nieprzypominające widoku, który nadal przedstawia cały bok Johna.

\- Nic... o boże – jęczy Sherlock, kiedy gałganek zaczyna zmierzać wzdłuż jego ramienia do palców. - Wybacz. Nic im nie jest, nic im nie jest. Nie boli.

\- Mogę się założyć, że boli – odpowiada John sucho.

\- Nie.. ach... wcale nie – wzdycha detektyw, znów otwierając oczy.

John starannie myje mu dłoń, szoruje dość mocno nadgarstek, przekręca ucierpiałym wierzchem do góry i dotyka go niemożliwie delikatnie, a potem zwraca uwagę na miejsca między palcami, których... _Jezu, o boże, nikt przed nim nie dotykał tych miejsc..._

\- Wiem, że już to mówiłem, ale... - John potrząsa głową i uśmiecha się. - To było niesamowite. Już i tak byłeś cholernie genialny, gdy chodziło o krzesło, kiedy odsunąłeś od niego pannę Stoner, a potem... Wiesz, uchyliłbym się, ale pewnie uratowałeś mnie od kilku złamanych kości... i w ogóle _uratowałeś mnie_ , co, hm, jakby to ująć, było _cholernie podniecające_ , a potem zgiąłeś wpół metalowy pręt, jakby to było coś, czym się zabawiasz codziennie rano przed kawą i croissantem. Jakby to nie było nic wielkiego. Nie umiem nawet wyjaśnić... ja pierdolę, Sherlock, to była najbardziej seksowna rzecz, jaką w życiu widziałem. Nie, wróć, walnąłem się. Przepraszam. Widziałem coś seksowniejszego.

Na dnie sherlockowego pnia mózgu zapala się zazdrość.

\- Co takiego?

\- Właśnie to. - John opuszcza dłoń Sherlocka, opłukuje ją, a potem podnosi do ust i niespiesznie całuje czyste kłykcie. - Ty, w wannie. Bardzo nagi. Jestem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem w Westminsterze.

Sherlock z trudem przełyka ślinę, walcząc z przypływem uczuć, których nie jest w stanie pojąć, i znów zamyka oczy.

John nie przerywa. Nie przerywa nigdzie nad pasem Sherlocka, a potem mówi:

\- Zanurz głowę, co?

Sherlock, drżąc, wykonuje polecenie. Kładzie się całkowicie na plecach, mruga kilkakrotnie we wciąż gorącej wodzie, a potem wynurza się jak nowonarodzone stworzenie. John wylewa sobie na dłonie trochę szamponu, rozciera go i...

\- Kurwa – jęczy Sherlock, podczas gdy czoło opada mu na zgięte kolano jak kamień. Dłonie Johna zanurzają się w jego włosy, paznokcie delikatnie drapią skalp. - Kurwa, _kurwa_.

Słyszy za sobą cichy śmiech Johna.

\- Gdybym lubił się zakładać – a lubię – powiedziałbym, że ta część naprawdę ci się podoba.

\- O mój _boże_ – wzdycha Sherlock, gdy doznania zmieniają jego centralny system nerwowy w kalejdoskop. Teraz naprawdę się rozpływa. Wkrótce nic z niego nie zostanie, John wyciągnie korek, wszystko będzie skończone i detektyw umrze o wiele przyjemniej niż kiedykolwiek przypuszczał.

\- Wymażę ci wszystkich, którzy robili to przede mną – oznajmia John.

\- Nikt nigdy nie robił niczego, co choćby odrobinę by to przypominało.

John waha się, a potem kontynuuje jeszcze wolniej. Jego głos jest celowo niezobowiązujący, a przez to w piersi Sherlocka skręca się coś starego i pokrytego bliznami.

\- Twoja mama. Przysięgam. Założę się o dwadzieścia funtów. Ale, przyznaję, to było raczej dawno temu. Nadrobimy stracony czas.

Nadrabiają.

Gdy woda zaczyna robić się chłodna, John siedzi przodem do Sherlocka, którego stopy są nieskazitelnie czyste, nogi połyskujące jak alabastrowe kolumny, uda drżące, a pałac umysłu jarzący się tak oślepiająco i intensywnie, że cały śnieg topnieje. Kiedy tylko detektyw otwiera oczy i widzi, co John robi, aż go boli w klatce piersiowej. Tak jakby ktoś rozpłatał mu serce.

Chciałby, żeby to się nigdy nie kończyło.

\- No dobra – pomrukuje John wesoło, wsuwając w dłoń Sherlocka gałganek. - To ty dokończ, a ja zobaczę, co mogę zrobić w kwestii herba...

\- Nie przestawaj – mówi Sherlock ochryple.

John znów odwraca się do niego. Między jego brwiami pojawiła się głęboka bruzda.

\- Co ty...

\- Nie – powtarza Sherlock bardzo wyraźnie – przestawaj.

Oczy Johna zmieniają się w wielkie morza o zmroku. Językiem oblizuje dolną wargę.

\- To znaczy...

Sherlock rozkłada ramiona, by złapać równowagę, wciska pod siebie łydki i klęka w oczekiwaniu.

\- Chyba, że nie chcesz?

\- Och, kurwa, Sherlock, to... - John krzywi się, śmieje, znów krzywi. - To... ach. O Boże. Słuchaj, nie musisz... nie, dobra, już to przerobiliśmy. To znaczy... Chryste. To już i tak... uch. Ty mnie w końcu zabijesz. Sorry, kiepski dowcip, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Hm. Ja po prostu...

\- Już to robiłeś – wyrzuca z siebie Sherlock. W obliczu zażenowania Johna jego pewność siebie rośnie. - John, to tylko transport.

\- Oczywiście, że robiłem. Wielokrotnie. _Jako lekarz_. Nie w ten sposób, _to nie jest_ transport. Jasna cholera, nigdy w ten sposób.

Oczy Johna są niepewne i pełne namysłu.

Sherlock upuszcza szmatkę, która uderza w wodę z cichym „plusk”.

\- No cóż, skoro nie chcesz, to nic nie poradzę, po prostu nie chcesz...

John w ułamku sekund chwyta gałganek, a drugą ręką obejmuje ramiona Sherlocka, przyciskając usta do jego czoła. „Piękny, taki piękny” - myśli Sherlock. Usta Johna wędrują po jego policzkach i szyi, po czym doktor mówi bez tchu:

\- Musisz być pewien. - I odsuwa się, by spojrzeć Sherlockowi w twarz.

Sherlock w odpowiedzi uśmiecha się półgębkiem i unosi wyzywająco brew.

John znów przyciska gorące wargi do szczęki detektywa i sięga pod wodę, między jego nogi.

Kilka sekund później Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że ktoś tu wydaje ciche, uszczęśliwione, przypominające pojękiwania dźwięki i z dość dużą dozą pewności jest w stanie stwierdzić, że to nie John. Przygryza wargę na tyle mocno, by poczuć ukłucie bólu.

\- Och, ja pierdolę, nie, nie, błagam, nie przestawaj, nie bądź cicho – wzdycha John, przyciskając usta do skroni Sherlocka i wciąż przesuwając gałganek niżej. Sherlock nie może powstrzymać drgnięcia, po czym zaciska jedną dłoń na udzie Johna, a drugą na brzegu wanny. - Wydawaj dokładnie ten dźwięk przez resztę mojego życia.

Sherlock przestaje przygryzać wargę i dyszy z niedowierzaniem. Rozszerza kolana, by sięgały obu ścian wanny. To nie powinno się różnić od czynności, którą sam powtarza każdego ranka. Pod względem odczuć powinno być dokładnie tak samo. Nerwy powinny zarejestrować takie same impulsy. Identyczne dane wejściowe, identyczne rezultaty.

A różnica jest jak odległość między dwoma systemami gwiezdnymi.

\- Boże, och, boże.

\- Robię ci krzywdę?

\- _Brzmię_ , jakbyś robił mi krzywdę?

\- Nie. Mów dalej, błagam, mów dalej, kurwa mać, doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa.

\- Tam, właśnie... _kurwa mać_.

\- Sherlock, niedługo będę musiał przestać.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo dojdę w spodniach jak podrostek i będziesz się ze mnie nabijał przez resztę życia.

\- Nie będę. Nie... _boże_... nie przeszkadzałoby mi to.

\- Nie mogę cię podniecić w ten sposób? Powiedz, że nie mogę, błagam, powiedz, że nie mogę.

\- To nie... nnnnnng... niemożliwe, musiałbyś znać się na czarach, ale dziękuję, że pytasz.

\- Skarbie, gdybyś mógł się zobaczyć, usłyszeć sam siebie, nie jestem w stanie...

\- Nie obchodziłoby mnie to. To oczywiste. _Och_.

\- Owszem, obchodziłoby, to byłyby dane. Bardzo... bardzo... pożyteczne dane... Chryste.

\- Będę musiał ci zaufać w tym temacie.

\- Dobra, przestaję – jęczy John jakąś minutę później. W końcu odsuwa rękę, delikatnie dotykając Sherlocka gałgankiem. - Przestaję. W tej chwili.

\- Dlaczego akurat _teraz_?

\- Bo cały się trzęsiesz i wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zaraz stracić przytomność. Oddychaj, proszę. No już. Po prostu... nie, powoli. Wdech i wydech. Właśnie tak. Wszystko w porządku, kochany. Tylko... wolniej. O właśnie. Właśnie tak.

John przewiesza gałganek przez kran i wyciąga kurek. Letnia woda ucieka odpływem. Sherlock zaczyna mieć świadomość, że klęczy; że jego oczy są dzikie; że z całych sił zaciska dłonie na nodze Johna i na porcelanowej krawędzi; przede wszystkim, że życie, które znał do tej pory, legło w gruzach z bardzo prostego powodu: takie proste ćwiczenie nie powinno mieć znaczenia, _nie powinno mieć znaczenia_ , ale ma znaczenie równe całym wszechświatom i Sherlock sądzi, że jego serce obecnie rozrywa się na milion kawałków.

\- Czy to było zapieszczanie mnie? - wydusza z siebie.

John nakrywa jego zdrętwiałą dłoń swoją, a drugą odgarnia mu mokry kosmyk włosów z wilgotnego czoła.

\- Owszem. To znaczy... trochę.

\- Będzie więcej?

\- Jeśli nie chcesz, to nie...

\- _Nie jestem już zmęczony_ – syczy Sherlock.

John zwinnie wyswobadza się z jego stalowego uścisku. Nie idzie jednak daleko, stawia tylko mokre stopy na podłodze i sięga po ręcznik. Wyciera nim mokre włosy Sherlocka i, gdy resztka wody znika, obdarza detektywa spojrzeniem, które ten może określić tylko jako „wygłodniałe”.

\- Ja też już nie jestem zmęczony – mówi w końcu, przygryzając podbródek Sherlocka. - Pieprzyć pestki, a wyśpimy się po śmierci. Musisz iść ze mną do sypialni. I to teraz.


	17. Chapter 17

Gościnnie zbetowała Verbena, dziękuję!

 

**Rozdział 17**

 

Sherlock, który zabrał Johnowi ręcznik (efektywność), dociera do sypialni w miarę suchy i w stanie względnie nienaruszonym, jeśli pominąć fakt, że jego kończyny przypominają roztrzęsioną galaretę. John idzie za nim. Sherlock przypomina sobie, że przyjaciel wziął szybki prysznic rano, po SMS-ie Moriarty'ego. Jego kroki, rozlegające się za plecami Sherlocka, nadal brzmią jak niespodziewane błogosławieństwo, chociaż detektyw zaczął się ich spodziewać.

Kiedy wchodzą do sherlockowej sypialni – najpierw skąpanej w całkowitych ciemnościach, a potem, gdy Sherlock zapala stołową lampę, rozświetlonej – detektyw zdaje sobie sprawę z dwóch rzeczy. Po pierwsze – nigdy nie weszli razem do tego pokoju, by robić coś innego niż spać. Po drugie: jest rozpaczliwie nieprzygotowany na to coś, co nastąpi. Czuje przypływ nie do końca nieprzyjemnego zdenerwowania. To uczucie jednak szybko mija, zastąpione przez stęsknione, pulsujące pragnienie _więcej_ , które bardzo przypomina ściganie po pustej klatce schodowej człowieka trzymającego naładowaną broń. Z jakiegoś powodu absolutnie wszystko rezonuje, wcześniejszy dotyk odbija się falami echa po skórze Sherlocka.

John poprosił, by mu zaufać. John wydaje się przecież ufać Sherlockowi, a nie ma nawet ku temu dobrego powodu, więc Sherlock jest zdeterminowany odpłacić się tym samym. To nie jest szczególnie trudne. I właśnie to szokuje Sherlocka, sprawia, że maca na ślepo w poszukiwaniu swojego cynizmu, bo odnosi wrażenie, że coś mu amputowano.

\- Nie mam prezerwatyw – zdaje sobie sprawę.  
John, który właśnie zrzuca z siebie koszulę, wydaje się przez chwilę zaskoczony, potem zirytowany, aż w końcu odrobinę zażenowany.

\- Nie wiem do czego, według ciebie, potrzebujemy prezerwatyw... ale ich nie potrzebujemy – mówi jakby z żalem. - Jestem czysty. Przebadaliśmy się z Sarah, zanim zaczęliśmy ze sobą sypiać, a kiedy stwierdziliśmy, że nie będziemy ograniczać się do siebie nawzajem, zacząłem się badać przy każdej okazji. „Lekarzu, lecz się sam” nigdy nie stanowiło dla mnie problemu. - Sherlock najeża się, słysząc imię Sarah, ale gryzie się w język. - A jeśli chodzi o ciebie... dzięki Bogu, też jesteś czysty. Więc o czym byś nie myślał – wszystko jest w porządku.

Sherlock unosi brwi najwyżej jak potrafi, rzucając ręcznik w kąt i siada na łóżku, odsunąwszy najpierw kołdrę w nogi. Wypełnia go desperacka ciekawość, co też to znaczy.

\- A skoro już o tym mowa... - wzdycha John, bez śladu zażenowania opuszczając spodnie i bokserki. Wielki siniak na jego boku zrobił się zielonkawy przy brzegach i teraz przybiera przepiękne, burzowe kolory. Sherlock go nienawidzi. Gdyby mógł pochylić się, otworzyć usta i zassać sińce i ból we własne ciało, zrobiłby to bez wahania. - Chyba nie myślałeś, że pozwolę ci zrobić sobie laskę w cudzym pokoju hotelowym bez minimalnych środków bezpieczeństwa, co? No więc... Hm. A, pieprzyć to, powiem. Przepraszam. Z góry przepraszam. Powiedziałeś: „Chcę”. Tamtego dnia przed kliniką. Że chcesz... no wiesz. Być ze mną. Czy jakoś tak. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedziałem, co masz na myśli. Ale napisałem do Sarah SMS-a i poprosiłem, żeby przyspieszyła wyniki na choroby przenoszone drogą płciową. Reszta wyników twoich badań będzie w przyszłym tygodniu.

W klatce piersiowej Sherlocka rozlewa się coś ciepłego, przypominającego bursztynowo-pomarańczowe macki. Detektyw uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Wspomniałem, że mogę być skłonny podjąć aktywność seksualną, a ty bez poinformowania mnie przyspieszyłeś moje badanie krwi i sam sprawdziłeś wyniki?

Policzki Johna robią się różowawe. Doktor pociera je dłońmi.

\- Ano tak, mniej więcej to zrobiłem. A ty... czekaj, na szczęście nie jesteś zły. Tak mi się wydaje. Ale naprawdę przepraszam. Pomijając nawet kwestię tajemnicy lekarskiej...

Sherlock kręci głową i wyciąga ręce.

\- Myślę, że to genialne – szepcze.

\- Że skłamałem ci przez przemilczenie i do tego stopnia nie miałem z tym problemu, że zupełnie o tym zapomniałem? - John uśmiecha się sucho. - To nie jest genialne, Sherlock.

\- Że mnie pragnąłeś.

John podchodzi wolno do łóżka i ujmuje wyciągnięte dłonie Sherlocka. Zatrzymuje się na moment, by delikatnie ucałować opuchliznę w ich wnętrzu; Sherlock czuje to muśnięcie ust aż w palcach u stóp. Następnie nagi doktor klęka między nogami Sherlocka i całuje jego czoło. Przytula swoją twarz do twarzy detektywa i przez chwilę po prostu oddycha. Skóra jego eleganckiego, drobnego nosa ociera się o bok dłuższego nosa Sherlocka i jest w tym coś tak intymnego, że aż niesie ze sobą falę tęsknoty. Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, za czym konkretnie tęskni. Wie tylko tyle, że pragnie takiego Johna; pragnie więcej; pragnie go takiego już na zawsze, a nie tylko na następny tydzień lub dwa, zanim wszystko się rozpadnie.

\- Kiedy myślę o tym, jak pierwszy raz spaliśmy tu razem... - mruczy John. - Ty, dochodzący do siebie po spektakularnym haju, ty durny, durny ćwoku... A ja nie spałem całą poprzednią noc, bo czułem się jak zupełny dupek po tym, jak od ciebie uciekłem... I myślę o wszystkich rzeczach, które mi o sobie powiedziałeś, a potem patrzę na ciebie, tutaj, tuż przede mną... - Odsuwa się kawałek, kręcąc głową i przeczesując palcami mokre loki Sherlocka. - Oczywiście, że przyspieszyłem testy, durniu jeden. Spójrz no na siebie. Boże, _popatrz_ tylko. Jesteś najpiękniejszą istotą, jaką w życiu widziałem. A potem zaczynasz mówić i jest tak, jakbyś samym głosem wydawał mojemu libido polecenia. Nie mogę się tobą nasycić.

Sherlock przełyka ślinę. Ta świadomość pali. Płomień rozprzestrzenia się.

\- Od kiedy? - pyta chciwie.

\- Ja. Ha. No cóż. Szczerze mówiąc, to od momentu, w którym zabrałeś mnie na obiad w zamian za powalenie przestępcy. Nigdy nie było mi tak przykro, że kawa naprawdę oznacza kawę.

Sherlock uśmiecha się, obejmuje ramionami uda Johna i przyciąga go bliżej.

Owiewa oddechem brzuch Johna i myśli:

_Ja też cię pragnąłem; od momentu, w którym cię pierwszy raz ujrzałem. Nie wiedziałem nawet, kim jesteś, ale od pierwszego spotkania byłem pewien, że jesteś cudowny, że jesteś czymś rzadkim i cennym... bo pomogłeś mi i nie odwróciłeś się zaraz po tym, bo tak zupełnie niewiarygodnie zostałeś; pragnąłem deszczowych poranków, radia grającego Czajkowskiego, podczas gdy ja otwieram butelkę wina, pragnąłem przeglądać gazetę, szukając zbrodni, podczas gdy ty rozwiązywałbyś krzyżówkę ze stopami na moich kolanach, pragnąłem pościgów przez brudne uliczki, sprytnych ucieczek, odważnych ratunków przez pięć dni w tygodniu, pragnąłem pokazać ci, że jestem niezwykły, chociaż pod pewnymi ważnymi względami nie wystarczam. I po prostu nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że tego też pragnę._

\- Zapieszczanie mnie nie przebiega dokładnie tak, jak sądziłem – przyznaje Sherlock nieco chrapliwie, podnosząc głowę i muskając nosem pierś Johna.

John mruży oczy.

\- Jak to?

\- Jedyni ludzie, którym chciało się mnie dotknąć, obrażali się na śmierć, kiedy nie udawało im się mnie podniecić.

 _Eric. Boże w niebiosach, Eric był z nich wszystkich najgorszy. Przyniósł na Montague Street niesamowitą ilość barbituranów, które nigdy nie były twoimi ulubionymi narkotykami, ale przecież wtedy nie mogłeś wybrzydzać; chciał, żeby mu zrobić laskę i nagle powiedział, że dużo bardziej by się podniecił, gdyby miał w ustach gorącego kutasa i przekręcił się do sześćdziesiąt dziewięć, próbując ci się dobrać do spodni. Kiedy z tuzin razy powiedziałeś, że to nie jest konieczne, Eric odparł, że to jest konieczne dla_ niego _i próbował cię podniecić przy pomocy dłoni i ust. Po dziesięciu koszmarnych minutach, kiedy czułeś się jak najbardziej spektakularny błąd wszechświata, kiedy zalewała cię przerażająca świadomość, że nie możesz zrobić porządnie_ tej jednej prostej rzeczy _, która udaje się każdemu idiocie w kosmosie, Eric oskarżył cię, że jesteś hetero (co w ogóle nie miało sensu) i tylko udajesz ciotę, żeby wzbudzać litość (co miało jeszcze mniej sensu), erekcja mu opadła i wyszedł, wcześniej rzuciwszy worek kolorowych pastylek na zmiętą pościel._

\- Dlaczego miałbym chcieć cię podniecać? - pyta spokojnie John. - Nie lubisz być podniecony. Równie dobrze mógłbym ugotować bouillabaisse komuś, kto ma uczulenie na owoce morza. Nawiasem mówiąc, ci twoi byli to zupełne ignoranckie dupki. I pewnie wszyscy już nie żyją, o ile w darwinowskiej teorii o naturalnej selekcji jest choć źdźbło prawdy.

Sherlock przyciska usta do piersi Johna, w której bije jego gwałtowne, gorliwe serce, tuż pod _delikatną podatną na zadrapania na rozdarcia_ skórą. Detektyw nie jest w stanie przetworzyć w tej chwili wszystkich danych, musi odłożyć ich całe mnóstwo na później; jest zmuszony poruszać się po powierzchni drobnych interludiów, aby ich intensywność nie rozerwała go na strzępy. Później zajmie się tonem johnowego głosu, wymierzy go w decybelach i hercach; zrobi to później, gdy jego zmysły nie będą tonąć w danych. Później umieści wspomnienie urywanych uderzeń serca w bezpiecznych, metalowych centryfugach znajdujących się w jego laboratorium i rozdzieli je na najdrobniejsze cząsteczki.

\- Zdecydowanie nie całowałem cię w wystarczającą ilość miejsc – stwierdza John z szelmowską radością w głosie.  
Sherlock zamiera, czując, jak jego serce obija się o żebra.

\- Ej. Ej. Myślisz, że zrobiłbym coś, chociaż wyraźnie mi powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz w tym brać udziału?

\- Nie – przyznaje Sherlock.

\- Nic dziwnego, że tak cholernie mnie dominowałeś. Miałeś do czynienia ze zbyt wieloma debilami. Powiedziałeś, że mogę cię dotykać. Powiedziałeś, że wszędzie.

Sherlock kiwa głową i wodzi dłonią po wypukłości biodra Johna, w stronę jego sterczącego penisa. Chce go obejrzeć, dotknąć, zbadać miękką skórę i cudowne, drobne żyłki, które napuchły pod jego językiem; w jakiś dziwny sposób johnowa erekcja i jej moc napełniają go dumą; myśli: „To przeze mnie, jest sztywny, bo mnie dotykał...” ...ale John odsuwa jego dłoń.

\- Z tym poradzę sobie później – mówi lekko. - No więc mogę cię dotykać i to jest super. Myślę, że podotykam cię ustami. Myślę, że to jeden z moich najlepszych pomysłów w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu minut. No już, kładź się. Na brzuchu. Ułóż się wygodnie.

Oddech Sherlocka przyspiesza. Detektyw kładzie się na kołdrze z lekko rozsuniętymi udami i ramionami skrzyżowanymi pod głową; odwraca twarz na bok i patrzy, jak John podczołguje się na czworakach.

\- Ja pierdolę – stwierdza z rozmarzeniem John, siadając okrakiem na pośladkach Sherlocka. - Gdybym był tobą, miałbym poważny problem. W życiu nie ruszyłbym się sprzed lustra. Kurwa, po prostu gapiłbym się na siebie, zachwycony cudem stworzenia. To, że mogę cię dotykać... to tak, jakby pozwolono mi zawiesić sobie Monę Lisę we własnej cholernej sypialni.

Mocne dłonie uciskają ramiona Sherlocka. Detektyw czuje, jak mięśnie, już i tak zmiękczone gorącą kąpielą, rozprężają się jeszcze bardziej. Dłonie Johna są ciepłe i szorstkie, a jego palce zdecydowane. Ich stanowczość w ogóle nie jest zaskakująca. John już wcześniej opatrywał jego plecy, ale teraz Sherlock się dowiaduje, że istnieje różnica między świadomością, że coś jest prawdziwe, a odczuwaniem tego; dobroć nieproszonego, niepotrzebnego dotyku sprawia, że detektywa boli w klatce piersiowej. Nagle czuje usta przyciskające mu się do karku i gwałtownie wciąga powietrze. John kosztuje językiem kręgów jego kręgosłupa, a te muśnięcia posyłają elektryczne impulsy od głowy po stopy.

„A capite ad calcem” - przypomina sobie Sherlock, bo czuje, że zaczyna odpływać i próbuje zakotwiczyć się na stałym lądzie przy pomocy łaciny, której uczył się w szkole.

John rozsuwa kolana i cofa się odrobinę, jednocześnie przyciskając usta do pleców Sherlocka. Pomrukuje coś od czasu do czasu; od czasu do czasu delikatnie drapie zębami, nie spieszy się, szepcze słowa takie jak „cudowny” i „piękny”. Mija klatkę piersiową Sherlocka i zatrzymuje się na wysokości nerek, liżąc skórę. Przerywa, by odetchnąć wprost na zwilżoną skórę. Gdy detektyw drży, John powarkuje z satysfakcją i kontynuuje. Skubie sam dół kręgosłupa Sherlocka i jeszcze niżej, niemal między pośladkami. Jego dotyk jest zaborczy; coś jak przyjazne oznaczenie własności.

Zamknięty sejf w umyśle Sherlocka drży i trzęsie się.

„Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni” - pojękuje zakładnik na polecenie Moriarty'ego. Sherlock słyszy to mimo stalowych ścian sejfu.

„Przestań, przestań, przestań” - myśli Sherlock i otrząsa się.

\- Hej – mówi John, wodząc czubkami palców po miejscu, w którym pośladek detektywa łączy się z jego udem. - Wszystko dobrze?

\- W porządku – wydusza z siebie Sherlock, zerkając w tył. - Nie przestawaj.

John uśmiecha się lekko, opuszcza głowę i otwartymi ustami całuje wybrzuszenie pośladka. Nagle zęby zastępują wargi i detektyw czuje ugryzienie. Mocne.

Nie może się powstrzymać i wybucha śmiechem. Chichot wzbiera mu falami w klatce piersiowej. Ma całkowitą pewność, że ludzie nie powinni się śmiać podczas takich rzeczy – czym by ta rzecz nie była. Śmiech jest absolutnie nie na miejscu, ale nie może się opanować. Żenujące.

\- Czy ty mnie właśnie _ugryzłeś_?

\- Mhmmmm...

\- Od kiedy chciałeś to zrobić?

\- Od wieków – wzdycha John, brzmiąc jak kot, który wychłeptał całą śmietankę. Znów gryzie, a Sherlock usiłuje powstrzymać kolejną falę śmiechu. - Cholera, od wieków. Chciałem pogryźć ten twój tyłek od bardzo, ekhm... długiego czasu. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, jak krótko się znamy.

\- Warto było czekać? - wydusza z siebie Sherlock.

\- No wiesz, nie wiem, czy masz tę świadomość, ale twoje pośladki są idealne. Mówię całkowicie poważnie. Pieprzona włoska opera pośladków. Jak tylko zauważyłem to pierwszy raz, wiedziałem, że mam problem. A teraz dowiedziałem się, że są pyszne. Mógłbym tu _zamieszkać_ i nigdy nie tęskniłbym za resztą świata – odpowiada John radośnie. Leciuteńko muska palcami przerwę między pośladkami detektywa.

\- Nie musisz ukrywać przede mną rzeczy, które naprawdę chcesz robić – zaczyna Sherlock. Ma wrażenie, że wypełnia go wewnętrzny blask nagromadzonych emocji. - Powiedziałem ci, nie mam nic przeciwko...

\- Sherlock, nawet odrobinę nie interesuje mnie wkładanie ci czegokolwiek do twojego absolutnie zachwycającego tyłka.

Sherlock myśli przez chwilę i w końcu postanawia zadać pytanie, które naprawdę go męczy.

\- Dlaczego nie?

_Ostatecznie wszyscy inni byli tym zainteresowani._

John mocno poklepuje jego jędrne ciało.

\- O matko, _właśnie tego_ nie rozumiesz? Chryste, litości. Ty idioto. Bo nie jestem podły. I nieważne, jak bardzo ostrożny bym był, nieważne, jak wolno bym to zrobił, to i tak byłoby dla ciebie bolesne i stresujące, co oznacza, że od początku do końca byłoby _dla mnie_ nie do zniesienia. Sam widzisz, jestem bardzo, bardzo egoistyczny. Tak. Tu chodzi tylko o mnie.

\- Ale...

\- Sherlock. Zamknij. Się.

John całuje wzdłuż i wszerz oba uda Sherlocka, przeciąga językiem po zewnętrznej stronie kolan, masuje palcami łydki, a potem pieści je ustami. Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, ile to trwa, minuty czy godziny. Czas ucieka, a świadomość jego upływu rozpływa się niczym zegar Dalego. Gdy John dociera do jego stóp, unosi się lekko i na długie minuty przyciska usta do podbicia, aż Sherlock ma wrażenie, że ktoś zamienił mu kręgosłup w miękką, niebieską, królewską nić.

\- To co, odwrócisz się? - pyta John z oddali.

Sherlock czuje spływający po kręgosłupie dreszcz strachu.

_Co prawda powiedział, że nie próbuje mnie podniecić, ale co to znaczy, co on zobaczy, przecież będzie musiał się czuć jak zupełny frajer, kiedy zobaczy, że to w ogóle na mnie nie wpływa?_

\- Nie wiem – przyznaje. Niepokój w jego głosie jest zapewne przerażająco oczywisty.

Chwila ciszy.

\- No dawaj. - John ciągnie go lekko za kostkę. - Chyba że chcesz, żebym przestał. Przestanę, jak tylko powiesz, ale chwilowo zagospodarowałem cały teren.

„Wiesz, jak źle to się skończy” - myśli z rozpaczą Sherlock.  
Zmusza się, by zachować obojętną minę. Opiera się na ramieniu i przewraca pospiesznie. Ma zamknięte oczy. Kiedy je otwiera, John klęczy u jego stóp i gapi się na niego jak na szklankę wody pośrodku pustyni. Z uśmiechem drapie się lekko po karku i muska dłońmi golenie Sherlocka. Jego oczy są boleśnie niebieskie, a czubek erekcji się błyszczy.

\- Siema, idealna istoto – mówi miękko. - Jak się masz?

Sherlock potrząsa głową. Nie chce się odezwać; nie może pozwolić, by supeł w jego gardle rozwiązał się i zepsuł wszystko. Powinien czuć się szczęśliwy, a nie wybebeszony. Nie ma pojęcia, co też jest z nim nie tak.

„Z drugiej strony, zawsze coś było z tobą nie tak” - przypomina sobie.

\- Mam przestać?

Sherlock znowu potrząsa głową, tym razem gwałtowniej i usiłuje się uśmiechnąć. Nie ma pojęcia, jak mu to wychodzi, ale John rzuca się, by zacałować jego gardło i ramiona, by prześledzić entuzjastycznym językiem i palcami linię mostka i zagłębienia szyi. Klęczy między rozłożonymi nogami Sherlocka, a jego dotyk i bardzo delikatne, szorstkie muśnięcia wieczornego zarostu płoną jasnym ogniem na delikatnej skórze Sherlocka. Twardy supeł w piersi detektywa rozwiązuje się z alarmującą prędkością. Sherlock zagląda do swojego pałacu umysłu, który jeszcze niedawno jarzył się roztapiającymi świeży śnieg światłami – teraz ściany i gzymsy udekorowane są lampkami choinkowymi, które przykrywają też pozostałe zaspy. Maleńkie i przypominające główki szpilek, migoczą jak gwiazdy, jak poszczególne nerwy w jego skórze, które John rozpala pojedynczo i grupami.

John dociera do prawego sutka Sherlocka i na moment przerywa, namyślając się, a potem przesuwa po nim czubkiem języka.

\- Kurwa – syczy Sherlock. To doznanie skrada mu się po kręgosłupie aż do cebulek włosów. Iskierka już tam pozostaje i bardzo powoli wygasa, skrząc się między mieszkami.

\- W dobrym czy w złym sensie? - pyta John. Wygląda po prostu na zaciekawionego. Delikatnie gładzi sutek opuszkami wskazującego i środkowego palca.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem. Chyba w dobrym. Ale... nie wiem. To było dziwne. Intensywne.

\- No to na razie sobie odpuścimy – stwierdza John, podnosząc się i przesuwając w dół. - Innym razem.

Obsypuje pocałunkami naprężony brzuch Sherlocka i gładzi dłońmi jego drżące boki, zupełnie jakby uspokajał konia. Kładzie się między nogami detektywa, muska ustami jego wystające kości biodrowe i bladą skórę ud. Zerka na Sherlocka i uśmiecha się, opierając lekko podbródek na jego miednicy.

\- Nienawidzisz masturbacji... a dotykasz w ogóle swoich jąder? No wiesz, potrząsasz nimi po długim dniu w spodniach czy coś?

\- Jestem aseksualny, a nie martwy – odpowiada Sherlock bez zająknienia. Nie rozumie pytania, dopóki John nie opiera się na łokciu i delikatnie nie ujmuje jego moszny w dłoń.

Sherlock zaciska powieki i otwiera usta.

Ma całkowitą pewność, że nigdy wcześniej nie wydał z siebie takiego dźwięku. Jest gwałtowniejszy niż jęk i mniej bolesny niż krzyk. Sięga dłonią na oślep, by zanurzyć palce we włosach Johna. Doktor uciska lekko, gładzi skórę i szorstkie włoski, a potem wsuwa palce za jądra i dotyka delikatnie, lecz na tyle mocno, by nie łaskotać.

Sherlock usiłuje opanować nieposkromione odgłosy, które wyrywają mu się z ust i, dysząc, otwiera oczy. John wydaje się niezmiernie zadowolony, jak ktoś siedzący za obficie zastawionym stołem. Spogląda na jądra Sherlocka w swojej drobnej dłoni, na jego długi, chudy członek leżący na udzie i bierze głęboki oddech, jakby nie mogąc uwierzyć, gdzie się znajduje. Sherlock zastanawia się, czy płakanie podczas tego-czegoś-czym-by-to-nie-było byłoby gorsze od śmiania się, bo obserwując niezmąconą niczym czułość na doświadczonej twarzy Johna, ledwo jest w stanie nabrać powietrza w płuca.

Płakanie i śmianie się podczas jednej i tej samej sesji z całą pewnością byłoby niewybaczalne.

\- Nie jesteś rozczarowany? - wydusza z siebie.

John podnosi na niego oczy koloru zimowej burzy.

\- Jakim cudem miałbym być rozczarowany żywym greckim posągiem, który pozwala mi spać we własnym łóżku?

\- Mógłbyś być – wykrztusza Sherlock. - Uwierz mi.

John potrząsa jasną głową i chowa twarz w plątaninie włosków. Sherlock gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, zupełnie jakby tonął.

\- Ludzie, o których myślisz, to zwyczajne jełopy, a ja nie jestem rozczarowany – mówi John, gdy podnosi głowę, by nabrać powietrza i znów leciutko całuje trzymane w dłoni jądra. - Słuchaj, to jest tak. Zanim cię poznałem, uprawiałem seks z masą ludzi. Lubiłem ich, nie przeczę. Ale oni... oni nie podpadali pod tę kategorię co ty, Sherlock. Nie wysyłali mi miliona obłąkanych SMS-ów na godzinę, więc dzięki nim nie czułem się tak, jakby ktoś nagle podmienił moje żałosne życie. Nie wpadali do mojego gabinetu przebrani za lekarzy i nie zmieniali go w przestrzeń dla śledztwa. Nie byli genialni, obłąkani, a w głębi duszy bardzo, bardzo przyzwoici. Nie grali na skrzypcach. Nie mogłem przy nich zasnąć. Nie chcieli o mnie wiedzieć każdego cholernego drobiazgu. A gdyby zobaczyli, jak spadam do suchego doku, pewnie wyraziliby umiarkowany niepokój, bo to byli dobrzy ludzie, ale nie zrobiliby... nie zrobiliby tego, co ty zrobiłeś.

\- Nie chciałem tego zrobić – chrypi Sherlock. - Gdybym był w stanie, nie zrobiłbym tego.

_I gdyby mi się udało, byłbyś w nieskończenie bezpieczniejszym położeniu._

\- Taa, wiem, że tak to widzisz – przyznaje John. - I nie obrażam się, rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Tak sobie wmawiam. Ale słuchaj, stary, ja najechałem na Afganistan, dobra? Nie wymienię cię na nic, jasne? Nie musimy o tym gadać, ale nie jesteś żadną nagrodą pocieszenia. Kurwa, _nigdy_ tak nie myśl. Przyszło ci to do głowy? Boże, Sherlock. Gdybyś się nie pojawił, pewnie niedługo gryzłbym piach.

„Ja sam niedługo będę gryźć piach” - myśli Sherlock. Czuje wilgoć pod powiekami i gwałtownie mruga.

John znów opuszcza głowę.

\- Nie wymieniłbym ciebie, ze mną, w tym łóżku – mówi bardzo cicho. - Nie wymieniłbym na nic.

Składa czuły, delikatny pocałunek na gładkiej skórze sherlockowego penisa, który leży spokojnie na udzie. Nie ma w tym nic niewinnego, ale też nic brudnego. To najbardziej niezrozumiała rzecz, jakiej Sherlock był kiedykolwiek świadkiem.

\- No – mówi doktor, wyglądając na dość zadowolonego. Podnosi się i siada na łydkach. - Wycałowałem cię w całą masę miejsc. Zostawię resztę na później. Jakoś w przyszłym tygodniu możemy kupić dobre winko, nawalić się i urządzić imprezę. Jeszcze jedno miejsce. Ty wybierasz.

„Wybór miejsca” - myśli Sherlock nieobecnie. - „Tak, bardzo miło.”

_Hojnie z jego strony. Troskliwie._

_Może byś tak coś powiedział?_

Sherlock nie jest w stanie _oddychać_.

W końcu udaje mu się nabrać powietrza, nie rozpłakać się w międzyczasie i wypuścić je wolno z płuc. Jasne, John wydaje się odrobinę zaniepokojony, ale wciąż uśmiecha się łagodnie. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że _zniszczył_ Sherlocka, zerwał z niego skórę pełnymi czci pocałunkami; że z detektywa została masa odkrytych nerwów ze zbyt dużym, spuchniętym sercem pośrodku plątaniny drutu kolczastego.

Sherlock opiera się na drżących ramionach, podnosi się i podczołguje do Johna, aż siedzi tuż przed nim w identycznej pozycji.

\- Wiem, gdzie powinieneś mnie pocałować – mówi.

_Jebać świat, ześlijcie meteoryty, niech planeta wybuchnie. Wezmę sobie tę jedną, jedyną rzecz, nawet jeśli to ma nas zniszczyć._

John uśmiecha się jasno.

\- Super. Nie ma takiego miejsca na całym twoim ciele, którego nie chciałbym...

Sherlock przyciska swoje wargi do ust Johna, a doktor natychmiast zamiera.

Czwarty wymiar – czas – już i tak uległ takim zniekształceniom, że Sherlock nie jest w stanie poprawnie oszacować jego upływu. Ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że przez kilka sekund John niemal się nie rusza. Przez jego nozdrza z zaskoczeniem ucieka powietrze i to jedyny znak, że jest świadom, iż się całują. Jego oddech jest delikatny. Owiewa czubek nosa Sherlocka. Detektyw czuje, że wargi Johna są ciepłe, jędrne i gładkie i wpasowują się pod jego szeroką górną wargę jak klucz wpasowuje się w zamek. To pocałunek jednocześnie czuły i bolesny i bije od niego dziwne ciepło. Coś takiego Sherlock czuje w swoich dłoniach. Coś takiego John musi czuć w swoim boku.

Sherlock odsuwa się i marszczy brwi.

\- Mogło mi nie pójść najlepiej – przyznaje. - Ja nie wiem... nie wiem, jak to wygląda technicznie.

John wytrzeszcza w zdumieniu oczy. Unosi dłonie, ujmuje w nie twarz Sherlocka i pochyla się tak, że teraz nie ma między nimi właściwie żadnej przestrzeni.

\- Nie wiesz? - chrypi. - Dlaczego, na miłość...

\- Jeśli wolisz, możemy na tym poprzestać. Pojedynczy eksperyment. Ja tylko... nie. - Sherlock kręci głową, oprotestowując słowo „tylko”. - Chciałem wiedzieć. Musiałem się dowiedzieć. Ale nie musimy powtarzać...

\- Cicho. To było wspaniałe – szepcze John. Jego oczy nadal są szeroko otwarte. - Przepraszam, po prostu, wow... wziąłeś mnie z zaskoczenia. Podobało ci się?

Sherlock przygryza wargę i kiwa głową. Teraz czuje się wolny i jakby lżejszy. Chciał to zrobić od bardzo dawna, a John przyjął to dość dobrze. Nie wydaje się, jakby nagle miał zrobić się roszczeniowy. Nie zachowuje się krytycznie ani z wyższością. Wygląda... tak samo. Wygląda jak jedyny człowiek we wszechświecie, który naprawdę _wybrał_ Sherlocka Holmesa. Sherlock nadal usiłuje nie zwinąć się w kłębek i nie rozszlochać z ulgi, niemniej to odkrycie wypełnia go triumfem. Chce upamiętnić tę chwilę dla potomności, napisać o niej na Sztuce Dedukcji.

_Pocałowałem Johna Watsona, a on nie odszedł._

„Spierdalaj, Reggie Musgrave” - myśli Sherlock pierwszy raz w życiu i na jego twarz wkrada się lekki uśmiech.

\- Okej, okej, ale muszę spytać... morda w kubeł, John – nakazuje sobie John i wzdryga się. - Jasne. Skoro to zrobiłeś, to tego chciałeś. Możemy to powtórzyć?

Sherlock uśmiecha się szerzej i John wybucha głośnym śmiechem. Może jednak śmianie się podczas tego-czegoś-czym-by-to-nie-było jest dopuszczalne.

John przechyla własną głowę i delikatnie przekręca głowę Sherlocka w swoich czułych dłoniach, dopasowując ich usta do siebie. Ten kąt jest lepszy. _Oczywiście, że jest lepszy, John wie, jak to się robi, John jest normalny_. Teraz ich usta poruszają się równocześnie, teraz ich nosy nie obijają się o siebie.

\- Och – wzdycha Sherlock po kilku długich sekundach. Jego wargi poruszają się na wargach przyjaciela.

\- Nie da się ukryć – mamrocze John desperacko, zaciskając mocniej na twarzy Sherlocka swoje delikatne ręce. Jego kciuk gładzi ucho detektywa.

\- Czy ja...

\- Idzie ci doskonale.

\- Ale...

\- Mniej gadania. Mój Boże, twoje usta, twoje idiotycznie seksowne _usta_.

Początkowo cała rzecz ogranicza się do ruchu warg i dzielenia tego samego oddechu. Ich usta ocierają się o siebie, skubią delikatnie, błądzą w tę i z powrotem. Sherlockowi coraz bardziej kręci się w głowie. Korzysta z powietrza, które John już przefiltrował w swoich płucach i gubi się w słodkiej prostocie; jego skóra zaraz pęknie, bo przepełnia go świadomość, że John go pragnie. Przypomina sobie Reggie'ego i wrażenie bycia skomplementowanym, i nagle z całego serca się cieszy, że wtedy wszystko się zepsuło, bo to oznacza, że _nigdy wcześniej nie całował nikogo w taki sposób_ , i może faktycznie John nie chce go pieprzyć, podczas gdy inni faceci już zebrali swoją dolę, ale to jest coś, co Sherlock może Johnowi ofiarować tak, jakby był zupełnie niewinny, chociaż nie jest, bo przeszywały go liczne igły i nieznajomi.

Zdaje sobie sprawę, że – być może – to jest nieskalane, a zatem liczy się jak coś więcej. Przecież nieskalane rzeczy są warte więcej. Skoro chce dać Johnowi absolutnie wszystko, to może to się liczy bardziej niż pieprzenie. Warto tę koncepcję rozważyć. Nawet nie podałby ręki mężczyznom, którzy go posiedli, ale być może właśnie to jest jak prezent.

\- Myślałem, że nie lubisz takiego całowania – dyszy John, przez chwilę muskając ustami bok twarzy Sherlocka.

\- Nikt nigdy mnie tak nie całował.

\- Nigdy...

\- Raz. Znienawidził mnie. Trwało jakieś trzy sekundy i już zawsze mnie odrzucało. To jest tylko dla ciebie – przyznaje z mocą Sherlock.

W oczach Johna dzieje się coś mrocznego i skomplikowanego. Potem doktor wydaje z siebie czuły warkot i powraca ustami do ust Sherlocka, unosząc jedną dłoń z jego twarzy, by wpleść ją w jego włosy. John otwiera usta; ten dotyk wywołuje całe symfonie w krwiobiegu detektywa. Sherlock zastanawia się, jak John smakuje w środku i wsuwa mu do ust ostrożny język. John natychmiast jęczy i przesuwa po nim własnym językiem.

W uszach Sherlocka rozlega się coś, co przypomina ryk lawiny.

Smak Johna jest elektryzujący; smakuje nieco drogimi, zielonymi jabłkami, a oprócz tego czymś wyraźniejszym, czymś jak koniczyna. Smakuje _sobą_ , jasnym i mrocznym, i dzikim, i cudownym, i „pomyśleć” - myśli Sherlock - „pomyśleć, że mogłem umrzeć i tego nie doświadczyć”.

\- Teraz mogę cię zatrzymać – warczy John, gdy ich języki odsuwają się od siebie. Przesuwa kciukiem po linii różowych ust Sherlocka. - Prawda? To to oznacza? Albo... kurwa, czy to może to oznaczać? Proszę? Teraz jesteś _mój_. Powiedz, że jesteś mój, powiedz, że mogę cię zatrzymać, błagam, powiedz. Wiem, że teraz naprawdę potrzebny ci lekarz wojskowy, masz dobre powody, ale... To się niedługo skończy, a wtedy... kurwa mać, a wtedy? Nadal będę cię pragnął, chyba to widzisz? Wiem, że jestem zwyczajny i bardziej niż trochę pojebany, a ty... Ty jesteś cudem. I tak proszę. Proszę. Czy to może oznaczać, że jesteś choć trochę mój? Czy potem będę mógł cię zatrzymać?

_Potem._

_Potem._

_Potem._

Zamek skrzypi i sejf otwiera się.

„Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni” - słyszy Sherlock. Tym razem to głos Jima Moriarty'ego, nie przerażony szept jego ofiary.

\- Hej, nie, nie, przepraszam, nie idź tam. Gdzie by to nie było – mówi John rozpaczliwie, chwytając dolną wargę Sherlocka między swoje zęby. - Wróć do mnie. Wróć do mnie. Zapomnij, że zapytałem. Wymaż. Wykasuj. Wróć, kochany. Boże, jesteś niewiarygodny. Można dla ciebie umrzeć. Umarłbym dla ciebie. Tak myślę.

\- Nie – jęczy Sherlock w udręce. - Nie mów...

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam, nieważne. Inaczej: wpakuję kulkę w mózg każdej osoby, która spróbuje cię skrzywdzić. Z przyjemnością. Nikt nie zrobi ci krzywdy.

Sherlock podejmuje ryzyko i rzuca spojrzenie na Johna, którego oczy płoną jak węgle. Potem, niemal przypadkiem spogląda w dół. John dotyka się lekko, nie będąc w stanie dłużej ignorować bolesnego pulsowania erekcji. Jego członek jest twardy, perlisty od płynu, a John przesuwa czubkiem palca po główce i głośno wzdycha.

\- To nie twoje zadanie – warczy Sherlock, nakrywając dłoń Johna własną.

\- Oczywiście, że moje.

\- _Mój_ – syczy Sherlock.

\- Okej, kurwa, kurwa – warczy John. - Tak. Twój. Zupełnie twój. Jestem tak blisko. Jezu, nie żartuję, zaraz dojdę, jak to się stało? Chociaż... nie, nieważne, mam na ten temat teorię, to musi mieć jakiś związek z odkrywaniem ciała wcześniej niedotykanego detektywa. - John śmieje się krótko. - No dobra. No to już. Skoro jestem twój, a ty tak strasznie chcesz, żeby cię ktoś pieprzył, to z radością to zrobię. Twoje życzenie jest moim cholernym rozkazem. Złóż kolana. O właśnie. Właśnie tak. Trochę bliżej, napnij nogi. Kurwa. W tym momencie już nawet nie potrzebujemy lubrykantu. Podnieś się trochę z pięt. Gotów?  
Sherlock powiedziałby: „Gotów na wszystko”, ale dokładnie w tym momencie John wpycha swój mokry penis między uda Sherlocka. Przez chwilę tak trwają. Obaj drżą.

\- O boże – jęczy Sherlock, gapiąc się w dół, na połączenie między nimi. Łatwe i bezbolesne. - Boże, jak na to wpadłeś?

\- Jestem niesamowicie inteligentny – stwierdza John. Zanurza obie dłonie we włosach Sherlocka. - Nie ruszaj się.

\- Nie ruszać? Nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że nie o to chodzi...

\- _I nie gadaj_ – wzdycha John ze śmiechem. - Głos. Mówiłem ci. Twój głos. Nie mogę. Tylko tak.

\- Popsułeś się? - pyta Sherlock, wypełniony zachwyconym zdumieniem i bolesną czułością.

\- Mooooooże – przeciąga John, opierając czoło na obojczyku Sherlocka.

Sherlock oddycha głęboko i w opiekuńczym geście rozpościera dłonie na plecach Johna, jak skrzydła. Za każdym razem, gdy John zdaje się rozpadać, Sherlock czuje się, jakby odzyskiwał kawałek siebie. John potrzebuje, by się nie ruszał, więc się nie rusza.

Po chwili John bierze drżący oddech i spogląda w górę.

\- No dobra. - Uśmiecha się autoironicznie. - Chcesz patrzeć, jak pieprzę twoje śliczne, czyste nóżki i jak na nie dochodzę, czy chcesz wrócić do całowania? Zaraz eksploduję, więc musimy to zaplanować.

\- Całowanie – żąda Sherlock.

\- Jesteś zajebiście mądry – ogłasza John i zanurza język w ustach Sherlocka, jednocześnie zaczynając poruszać biodrami w przód i w tył.

W tej pozycji najmniejsze drobiazgi są wszystkim; najlżejsze dotknięcia rozpalają. Sherlock przyciska palce do ich ust, po prostu po to, by innym zestawem receptorów poczuć, jak wygląda całowanie. To musi być w porządku, bo John zrobił tak wcześniej. Doktor wyrzuca z siebie gwałtowne przekleństwo. Ruch jego penisa między udami Sherlocka to najbardziej erotyczna i najwdzięczniejsza forma seksu, w jakiej detektyw kiedykolwiek brał udział. I cały czas John go _pragnie_ , pragnie Sherlocka i nikogo innego, pragnie jego nietypowego umysłu, jego nieciekawych zwyczajów, jego nieuchronnej śmierci, jego beznadziejnie niewłaściwego oddania.

To wszystko jest cudem i Sherlock chciałby, by nigdy się nie kończyło. Ale, niestety, chociaż Sherlock mógłby już zawsze pozostać niepodniecony, wkrótce wilgotne ruchy Johna między jego nogami robią się coraz bardziej gwałtowne. Sherlock napina mięśnie ud – jest doskonale świadom ich siły – a John drży. Gdy dochodzi, krzyczy w usta Sherlocka, jego penis drga w urywanych spazmach, doktor bardzo mocno zaciska palce na włosach detektywa, który czuje rozlewające się ciepło na tyle łydek.

John trzęsie się dłuższą chwilę. Sherlock usiłuje utrzymać w go w pionie, jedną ręką obejmując go w pasie, a drugą masując kark. Po jakimś czasie, który wydawał się trwać całą wieczność, John spogląda w górę. Jest wymęczony i niemożliwie piękny.

\- Przepraszam – mówi, przeczesując uspokajającymi palcami włosy Sherlocka. - Zrobiłem ci krzywdę?

Sherlock kręci głową. Czuje się całkowicie przytłoczony.

\- Mój – mówi z gulą w gardle, dotykając miejsca, w którym penis Johna opada między jego udami.

John uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że jego oczy robią się szklane.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko – mówi, całując Sherlocka jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz.

xxx

Cztery godziny później Sherlock leży rozbudzony i wpatruje się w ciemność nocnego Londynu. Otula ich pościel, chociaż kołdra jest nieco skotłowana – prawa stopa Sherlocka pozostaje nieprzykryta. John leży wyciągnięty u jego boku, z miękką głową wtuloną w jego szyję i równo oddycha. Śpi. Od czasu do czasu drga, zaniepokojony czymś w swoich snach.

Wtedy, za każdym razem, Sherlock przesuwa dłońmi po ciepłej skórze Johna. Za każdym razem John się uspokaja.

To równie pełne znaczeń jak seks. Po prostu na zupełnie innym poziomie.

I wtedy, w huku przypominającym kanonadę, dom eksploduje.

Atmosfera w pokoju zmienia się równocześnie ze zmianą dźwięku, do wtóru stukotu tysięcy kawałeczków gruzu. Sherlock czuje, jak fala uderzeniowa miota nim, jak nie kontroluje już swojego ciała. Nie może się poruszyć. Nic nie widzi. Ryk przeszywa jego uszy, zmienia się w przenikliwy syk, który sprawia, że na jego skórze pojawia się gęsia skórka.

Ogłuszony, sparaliżowany Sherlock otwiera oczy. Otacza go piekący kurz i smród benzyny, a do tego leży na brzuchu, z ciężarem zgniatającym plecy.

Ponad nim ktoś wywrzaskuje jakieś słowa, ale nie jest w stanie ich zrozumieć. Wydaje mu się, że słyszy: „Ja” rzucone chrapliwym, przerażonym głosem. I jeszcze raz: „Ja”. Wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że wcale nie porwały go zbiry Moriarty'ego. Jedna drobna dłoń dotyka go, szukając zranień. Druga drobna dłoń jest bardzo ciężka i jakby zbyt zimna i zbyt twarda. Sherlock dedukuje, że tkwi w niej pistolet.

\- John – szepcze detektyw, nagle bardzo świadom, że ta sytuacja jest wyjątkowo delikatna.

\- Delta łusach – rozkazuje John spokojnym warknięciem i ciężar znika. Doktor jednym ruchem zrywa się z łóżka. - Charakat makała.

Sherlock na wpół przytomnie przekręca się na bok i patrzy, jak umięśniony, nagi mężczyzna podchodzi do drzwi ich sypialni. Lekarz wojskowy jest cieniem, jest figurką wyciętą z papieru, jest płaszczyzną, ścięgnami i błyskiem metalu na końcu ramienia. Zapiera dech w piersiach. John kiwa dłonią i Sherlock posłusznie rozpłaszcza się na łóżku. Wtedy doktor kopniakiem otwiera drzwi i przemyka pod framugą jak urodzony drapieżnik; błyskawicznie odwraca się, by skierować broń na źródło wybuchu; chroni ich obu.

\- Cholera, cholera, _cholera_ – syczy Sherlock, wstając z łóżka, chwytając niebieski szlafrok z wieszaka i zarzucając go sobie na ramiona. Czerwony szlafrok jest o wiele za długi dla Johna, ale leży najbliżej, więc chwyta i jego. Dźwięk eksplozji dobiegał z salonu. Obłoki dymu wpadają przez otwarte drzwi. Sherlock kaszle, podczas gdy syk w jego uszach nieco cichnie. Jest źle. Bardzo źle. To mogło być wszystko, ale większość możliwości oscyluje w kategorii „potworność”. Właśnie rozważa, jak głupie będzie machnięcie ręką na rozsądek i wkroczenie za ofiarą PTSD na najprawdziwsze miejskie pole bitwy, gdy w korytarzu rozlegają się kroki Johna. Doktor wraca.

\- La maa sara razaa – mówi nieco łagodniej, choć jego ton jest ponury. Wyciąga rękę. Sherlock waha się.

\- Nie rozumiem paszto – stwierdza wolno i idealnie spokojnie, chociaż jego serce bije jak oszalałe. - Z naszych ustaleń wynika, że teraz powinienem ci powiedzieć, że nie stanowię dla ciebie zagrożenia. Powinienem też zachowywać się ulegle, jakbym był więźniem albo dyplomatą, którego trzeba chronić, ale doskonale wiesz, kim jestem. Poznajesz mnie. Nie muszę udawać, że jestem kimś innym. Przed chwilą sprawdzałeś, czy nie jestem ranny, ale nic mi nie jest. Nic mi nie jest. Przysięgam. Po prostu utknąłeś na złym kontynencie. Powiedz moje imię. Sherlock.

Przez chwilę John wygląda na zbitego z tropu.

\- Sherlock – powtarza niecierpliwie.

\- A teraz spróbuj mówić po angielsku.

Na twarzy Johna, wokół jego ust, pojawia się zrozumienie i napięta ostrożność.

\- O tak? - pyta niepewnie.

\- Dokładnie – chwali go Sherlock.

\- Chryste Panie – wzdycha John, pocierając twarz odrobinę zbyt mocno.

\- No już. Nie przepraszaj, widzę, że masz zamiar, ale nie musisz, wszystko jest w porządku, myślałeś, że coś mi się stało i...

\- Wiem, kurwa mać, co myślałem i, kurwa mać, nie jest _w porządku_! – Krzyczy John, wykrzywiając twarz. - Nic nie jest okej, Sherlock! Rozumiemy się, kurwa?! Nic w mojej głowie i nic w naszym mieszkaniu! A przed chwilą powiedziałem „chodź ze mną”, więc, kurwa, do szeregu wstąp!

John obraca się na pięcie i wychodzi, nadal przewspaniale nagi. W dłoni mocno trzyma odbezpieczony pistolet.

Wydaje się, że z pokoju ulotniła się grawitacja, gdy zabrakło w nim obecności Johna, więc Sherlock posłusznie rusza za przyjacielem, przewiesiwszy sobie przez ramię czerwony szlafrok.

\- Odsuń się, tu wszędzie jest szkło – mówi ostro John, widząc nadchodzącego przyjaciela. Włącza światło w kuchni. - A teraz sobie popatrz. I jeśli jeszcze raz mi powiesz, że jest w porządku, przysięgam, że dostaniesz w mordę.

Sherlock odwraca się.

Okna salonu, jeszcze przed momentem bardzo przytulnego, zostały wysadzone. W powietrzu unosi się smród paliwa kopalnego. John ma rację, odpryski, drzazgi i kawałki szkła leżą wszędzie. Po drugiej stronie ulicy stoi od dawna niezamieszkały dom. Teraz wszystkie jego światła palą się jasno, okna również zostały wysadzone, a ściany skąpane są w blasku naświetlaczy, jakby gigantyczny statek kosmiczny właśnie wylądował na Baker Street. Nawet w południe nie ma tak jasnego światła. Na froncie budynku, wymalowane obrzydliwie, ohydnie żółtą farbą, widnieją wielkie litery:

I-O-U

Ktoś otwiera drzwi na dole. Kluczem, nie siłą. Sherlock słyszy dwie pary nóg, które wspinają się po siedemnastu stopniach ze stanowczą, zdeterminowaną męską siłą.

\- Ależ jasne, zapraszamy – syczy John, podchodząc z uniesionym pistoletem. - No proszę. Właźcie. Mamy w ofercie herbatkę i pierdoloną kulę w łeb, jeśli mi się nie spodobacie.

\- Jesteś absolutnie wspaniały – wzdycha Sherlock, zupełnie zapominając się bać. - Czy ty _w ogóle_ zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

Drzwi otwierają się z hukiem. Najpierw pojawia się w nich wielki brzuch Shinwella Johnsona, a zaraz potem reszta jego ciała, wepchnięta w workowate, czarne jeansy i jaskrawą, szkarłatną wiatrówkę z logiem Manchester United oraz zupełnie niestosowną, przekrzywioną białą baseballówkę, na której małymi literami wyszyto „oj tam”. Za nim staje nikt inny jak Mycroft Holmes, tradycyjnie unurzany w Saville Row* i pozostawiony do wyschnięcia. Sherlock dochodzi do wniosku, że zupełnie nowy, silny zapach marihuany emituje jednak Shinwell, chociaż cudownie byłoby oskarżyć o to Mycrofta. Dwóch nowo przybyłych gapi się na Sherlocka i Johna z otwartymi ustami, zupełnie zapominając o wysadzonych oknach.

\- Och – mówi Sherlock ze zrozumieniem. - John. Jesteś zupełnie goły.

\- Jeszcze jakieś nowe informacje? - Odpowiada spokojnie John, nie opuszczając pistoletu.

\- Trzymam drugi szlafrok?

\- Nie. To też wiedziałem.

\- Kiedyś, w Boże Narodzenie, Mycroft zupełnie sam zjadł całą miskę trufli. Na dwa razy, ale ostatecznie dał sobie radę.

John wypuszcza z płuc powietrze, rozluźnia kark i opuszcza broń. Cofa się kilka kroków i odkłada wciąż odbezpieczony pistolet na stół. Potem odwraca się do Sherlocka, który natychmiast podaje mu szlafrok.

\- No dobra – mówi John, gwałtownie zawiązując pasek. - Niech ktoś się odezwie. Jednakże jestem dość wybredny, jeśli chodzi o tematy. No więc. Tematy, przez które obecnie nie trafi mnie przenajświętszy szlag, to: co, do cholery, pan tu robi, panie Johnson, co, do cholery, pan tu robi, panie Holmes i co, do cholery, zrobimy z psycholami, którzy nie widzą innego sposobu, byśmy zainteresowali się graffiti, jak wysadzenie naszych pieprzonych okien. Zamieniam się w słuch.

 

Przypisy od tłumaczki:  
*Savile Row – ulica w Londynie, znana z luksusowych krawców, szyjących na miarę najlepsze garnitury.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rozdział 18**

 

Ćwicząc skupienie, Sherlock analizuje trapezoid, który tworzą czterej mężczyźni – on i John stojący przed stołem kuchennym oraz Mycroft i Shinwell – przed wciąż otwartymi drzwiami wejściowymi. Zadymione, chłodne powietrze owiewa nagie kostki Sherlocka. Wybuch nadal dzwoni mu w uszach wysokim, przeszywającymi dźwiękiem, który przywodzi na myśl rozregulowane radio. Nikt nic nie mówi. Jest bardzo osobliwie.

Detektyw stwierdza, że jeśli cisza potrwa choć chwilę dłużej, John wścieknie się jeszcze bardziej. Otwiera usta, by przeciwdziałać.

\- Zamknij drzwi, dobrze? - mówi do swojego brata drwiącym głosem. - Zrobił się lekki przeciąg.

John nie parska śmiechem, ale staje w większym rozkroku, podskakując lekko. Sherlock już wie, co to znaczy, i cieszy się, że żart zadziałał. Powietrze wpadające przez okna pachnie jesienią i nutą wyczuwalnej goryczy, zawisłą pod kwaśnym odorem paliwa. Jest cierpkie niczym czysta mściwość. Popiół osiada na tapetach i panelach podłogowych.

Twarz Mycrofta spowija maska oburzenia. Brat Sherlocka odwraca się, by zamknąć drzwi, ale zamiera, słysząc pospieszne kroki nóg w kapciach. Jedna osoba. Waży nie więcej niż pięćdziesiąt kilo i ma chore biodro. John zerka na Sherlocka, a potem na pistolet, a Sherlock kręci głową.

\- Chłopcy! - wykrzykuje pani Hudson. - Chłopcy! Och, _chłopcy_ , nic wam nie jest?

Pani Hudson wpada do pokoju z fioletowymi papilotami w cienkich włosach. Jej miła twarz bez śladu różu wydaje się dziwnie blada. Natychmiast podchodzi do Sherlocka, a ten czuje na jej widok znajome, nieskomplikowane ukłucie, więc wyciąga ramiona i ujmuje w swoje długie palce jej chudziutkie łokcie. Pani Hudson drży, szeroko otwartymi oczami patrząc na wysadzone okna. Pani Hudson nie powinna drżeć. To sprzeczne z każdą rozsądną zasadą tego świata. Pachnie rumiankiem i ulotnym, miedzianym aromatem swego mieszkania.

\- Drzemałam przed telewizorem; kiedy się starzejesz, zawsze gorzej sypiasz i to niezależnie od ziołowych uspokajaczy, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo się zmęczysz w ciągu dnia, chociaż krzątasz się bez przerwy i... - Kobieta gwałtownie wciąga powietrze. - O mój Boże, IOU, Sherlock, co też to...

\- Och, zamknij się, kobieto – warczy Mycroft, zamykając drzwi.

\- Mycroft! - wykrzykują jednocześnie Sherlock i John.

\- Naprawdę, panie Holmes, na pewno możemy podjąć wysiłek i być dobrze wychowanymi kolesiami, nawet biorąc pod uwagę skomplikowane, bezprecedensowe okoliczności – wyraża dezaprobatę Shinwell Johnson, krzyżując nad brzuchem grube ramiona.

Mycrofta tak szokują te protesty, że cofa się o centymetr, a jego twarz wykrzywia się, jakby właśnie przypadkowo wypił sok z cytryny.

Sherlock _od wieków_ nie czuł takiej satysfakcji.

\- No dobra. Przyjechał tu pan samochodem? - pyta John Mycrofta, ostrożnie wyswabadzając panią Hudson z opiekuńczych objęć Sherlocka. Strata jest przykra, bo kobieta bezwiednie uspokajała detektywa, uspokajało go jej och-takie-ludzkie drżenie i jej nieskończona dobroć. Puszcza ją jednak.

\- Że co? - warczy Mycroft.

„To najlepsza eksplozja, w jakiej kiedykolwiek brałem udział” - myśli z niechętnym zachwytem Sherlock, obserwując, jak jego brat aż się gotuje. - „A było ich kilka”.

\- Słyszał mnie pan. Ze słuchem wszystko u pana w porządku. Pański samochód jest na dole? - nalega John, sięgając po pistolet.

\- Tak, jest za rogiem, na Marylebone Street, chociaż nie mam pojęcia, co...

\- Pańska sekretarka, jak-jej-tam, to eleganckie dziewczę, które mnie porwało, pewnie na pana czeka? - John kiwa głową. - Świetnie. Pani Hudson, proszę iść ze mną. Na dole oczekuje drogi samochód i dama o imieniu Anthea, która zawiezie panią do hotelu, dobrze? Sprawdzi pokój pod kątem bezpieczeństwa i zaaranżuje jakąś ochronę, nieprawdaż, panie Holmes?

\- Ojej – wzdycha pani Hudson. Wachluje się rękami uniesionymi na wysokość szczupłej szyi. - Ja tylko... dajcie mi minutkę, żebym założyła płaszcz... Czyli... ale to nie mogło być specjalnie, prawda, Sherlocku? To był wypadek? Czy też... czy to _on_?

Sherlock nie po raz pierwszy żałuje, że pani Hudson wie o nim absolutnie wszystko. Pamięta przerażenie, gdy kończył mu się haj, jeszcze na Montague Street, bo jego umysł _zupełnie_ przestał działać, po prostu zastygł w galaretowatej mazi. Pani Hudson dobijała się do drzwi i zastała go w towarzystwie strzykawki, stosu zagranicznych magazynów naukowych, butelki whiskey, pustego pudełka, które kiedyś (pewnie z tydzień wcześniej) zawierało pizzę, i rozrzuconych listów Moriarty'ego, w których _nie było ani śladu prawidłowości_.

„Och, moje biedactwo” - powiedziała kobieta, której męża posłał na śmierć i której nigdy nie odepchnął - „teraz pójdziesz ze mną” - powiedziała takim głosem, jakiego nigdy nie używała matka Sherlocka, nawet gdy był bardzo mały - „pójdziemy do domu i razem ze wszystkim sobie poradzimy, zobaczysz, jutro rano wszystko będzie wyglądać inaczej. Idziemy z tego miejsca, moje kochanie”.

\- Pomijając fakt, że ulice rzadko eksplodują same z siebie, przypuszczam, że graffiti dowodzi złowrogich zamiarów – odpowiada Sherlock beznamiętnie. Naprawdę nie chce wyśmiać jej pytania ani upokorzyć swoją błyskotliwością... powinien był wiedzieć, że Baker Street nie jest bezpiecznym miejscem. Powinien był gdzieś panią Hudson odesłać. Nie cierpi siebie za to przeoczenie. Nie cierpi drżenia jej żylastych dłoni. Nie cierpi sposobu, w jaki kobieta zaciska palce na cienkiej pole swojego szlafroka. - Pani Hudson, niech pani przestanie się mazać, doskonale pani wie, że to nic nie zmieni. John ma rację. Zabierze panią na dół. Mój brat właśnie pisał do swojej sługuski... przepraszam, asystentki, tak się nazywa to stanowisko... żeby się panią zajęła. Proszę iść.

\- Ale Sherlocku, nie mogę, nie, kiedy ty...

\- Nic mi nie będzie – uśmiecha się Sherlock. Wie, że uśmiech nie sięga jego oczu, ale tego doprawdy nie można od niego w tym momencie wymagać. - Mycroft. _SMS_.

Mycroft zaciska usta, unosi telefon i zamiast pisać, naciska klawisz prostego wybierania. John przechodząc, dotyka ramienia Sherlocka i wyprowadza panią Hudson, podczas gdy Mycroft przekazuje Anthei polecenia. Wszystko razem zajmuje dwie-trzy minuty. Gdy John wraca – bosy, z nastroszonymi od zimna blond włosami na przeświecającej spod zbyt dużego szlafroka piersi – detektyw nadal gapi się na swoich gości z milczącą wrogością.

\- No dobrze – mówi zimno, kiedy John zamyka drzwi.

\- No dobrze – zgadza się John, znów odkładając pistolet na stół.

\- Ależ tak, wspaniale, prawda? - warczy Mycroft, obrzucając stalowym spojrzeniem rozkruszone szkło. - Zupełnie jak zjazd rodzinny, tylko bardziej nastrojowo. Panie Johnson, muszę przyznać, że natknięcie się tu na pana było zaskakujące. Oczywiście, spodziewałem się mojego brata i musiałbym być tępy, żeby nie oczekiwać obecności jego nowego... och, mój boże... muszę przyznać, że nie wiem, jakim słowem go określić, skoro, mimo obecnych ekstremalnych okoliczności, ewidentnie zaskoczyliśmy go w stanie pewnego _dezabilu_...

\- Może być „doktor” - mówi John, opierając się biodrem o zagłówek kanapy. - Albo, bo ja wiem? Kapitan. Jeśli pan woli. Dla wsparcia pracy rządu powinno być w sam raz.

„Już i tak jest rozsierdzony” - zdaje sobie sprawę Sherlock. - „I robi się coraz gorzej”.

Zaszła między nimi jakaś namacalna zmiana. Zmiana, która nie ma nic wspólnego z seksem, chociaż Sherlock rozumie, że w mniej skomplikowanych warunkach mógłby się pomylić i uznać, że wynikła ona z bliskości, którą przyniosło im minione popołudnie; że chodzi o nagłą, oślepiającą świadomość, iż czuł puls krwi Johna przy cienkiej skórze swoich nóg; że puls ten dopasował się do pulsu na gardle detektywa, gdzieś między nierównymi oddechami. To... w języku angielskim brakuje słów, by to opisać. Sherlock został zniszczony i zwykłe słowa nie wystarczą. Przypuszcza natomiast, że mógłby spróbować rozrysować wykres.

Ale nie.

Pocałowali się i to zmieniło wszystko.

To nie powinno mieć znaczenia. Na tej samej zasadzie znaczenia nie powinna mieć cała reszta. Drobiazgi, które dzielili, nie powinny mieć znaczenia. Ale mają. Mają znaczenie równe całym światom. Sherlock _wdychał_ Johna, John _wniknął_ w jego ciało, został _zaproszony_ do miejsc, w których nikt nigdy nie był. John znalazł się w sherlockowym _powietrzu_ , wypełnił _komórki_ Sherlocka swoją esencją. Detektyw patrzy teraz na napięty kręgosłup i zaciśnięte wargi przyjaciela i wie, że wydarzy się coś niezwykłego. Wyczuwa przyszłość Johna tak, jak ktoś szczególnie uwrażliwiony przeczuwa nadejście burzy.

W międzyczasie za gardło chwyta go niepokój.

_Ile John by wytrzymał, gdybyśmy się nie podzielili powietrzem? Ile tygodni, biorąc pod uwagę obecne okoliczności? W innych okolicznościach – ile lat? Ostatecznie nie mam żadnej wiedzy w tym zakresie._

Mycroft odwraca głowę, by przyjrzeć się jadowicie żółtemu I-O-U i wydaje z siebie dźwięk, który przypomina szczególnie złośliwy pomruk.

\- Doktor albo kapitan. Szczególe możliwości. Tak, bardzo odpowiednie na wypadek, gdybym zapomniał chociaż na moment, jak bardzo przyszłościowo mój brat myśli. Zatrudnił osobistego lekarza, który pracuje też na drugą zmianę jako ochroniarz, a w zamian mój brat musi jedynie... ależ nie, nie chciałbym być niedelikatny, nie, kiedy Sherlock, mimo fizycznej niechęci, jest taki doświadczony w _wymianie usług_. Nie zawsze jednakowych usług.

Sherlock czuje, jak uszy stają mu w płomieniach, i przez moment zupełnie poważnie rozważa skręcenie Mycroftowi karku własnymi rękami. Najwyraźniej miałby tyle siły. Ostatecznie radzi sobie z pogrzebaczami kominkowymi. Ale wstyd, którego nigdy nie czuje, bo przecież _to tylko jebany transport, wymiana chemikaliów na chemikalia, bezgotówkowa wymiana idealnie równorzędnych substancji_ , przyszpila mu stopy do podłogi. John nie powinien tego wiedzieć, John _nigdy_ nie powinien był...

\- No już – kaszle Shinwell Johnson, czerwieniejąc. - Panie Holmes, proszę wybaczyć mój nieśmiały tupet, będąc jedynie zewnętrznym obserwatorem itepe itede, ale nie to tu zachodzi i w dodatku nie zawsze zachodzi tam...

\- Sherlock, wiesz co? Ten twój szlafroczek ma jak dla mnie za długie rękawy. Chyba za niego podziękuję – oznajmia John i zrzuca szlafrok na podłogę w jedwabnym błysku.

Mycroftowi i Shinwellowi opadają szczęki, kiedy znów nagi John Watson podchodzi do nich na cichych, wściekłych stopach. To marsz godny wielkiego kota w dżungli. Sherlock zapamiętuje go, by przestudiować później – obecnie jego umiejętności obserwacji są ograniczone przez ściskającą żołądek mieszankę zachwytu i zgrozy.

\- Słuchaj mnie uważnie, bo powiem to tylko raz – syczy John. Opiera dłonie na szczupłych biodrach, a muskulatura odznacza się napiętymi, wściekłymi liniami; jego puls buzuje, a ścięgna puchną w sprawiedliwym gniewie. - Kogo pieprzy twój braciszek, nie jest twoją sprawą. Kogo _ja_ pieprzę, _na pewno_ nie jest twoją sprawą. W każdym bądź razie...

\- W każdym razie – poprawia Sherlock automatycznie.

\- Dzięki, kochanie. Przepraszam, _w każdym razie_... - John oblizuje wargi i wbija wzrok we wściekłą twarz Mycrofta, a Sherlock czuje, jak rośnie mu serce. - ...jeśli jesteś wkurzony, bo natknąłeś się na mnie w stroju Adama, to kurwa, przedzwoń następnym razem, zanim się wespniesz po tych schodach, zwłaszcza po niezapowiedzianym wybuchu. Spędziłem masę czasu na pustyni, martwiąc się, że ktoś mnie postrzeli, gdy tylko wychodziłem z namiotu, by nasrać do plastikowej torebki. Usuwałem piasek z miejsc, o których nawet nie wiesz, że istnieją. I nie będziesz wiedział, dopóki nie wybierzesz się na taką wycieczkę, że Maiwand wygląda przy niej na uroczy kurorcik. A teraz idę do _naszej_ sypialni, żeby się ubrać. I nie robię tego dlatego, że przeszkadza mi twoja mina, stary, bo ona akurat _naprawdę_ mi się podoba, ale dlatego, że nasze jebane okna aktualnie są dość przewiewne i zamarzam. Lepiej, żeby czekała na mnie herbata, kiedy wrócę.

John odwraca się na pięcie i z rozmachem wychodzi. Sherlock nie odzywa się, jedynie obserwuje, jak jego brat poddaje się dotąd niezdiagnozowanej formie apopleksji. Zapada milczenie, będące migoczącym złotem i światłem latarni ulicznych, które odbija się od morza pokruszonego szkła.

\- Nie chcąc być niegrzecznym i nie pragnąc się z panem poprztykać, panie Holmes, nie mogę nie stwierdzić, że była to, kurwa, najzajebiściej szalona rzecz, jaką w życiu widziałem. Nie wykluczając mojej, być może już wspomnianej, króciutkiej kariery dilera wojsk na Bałkanach. Był to bardzo krótki i, niestety, raczej obrazowy moment mego życia – mówi w końcu Shinwell, pocierając szczękę i szczerząc zęby.

\- On najechał na Afganistan – przyznaje Sherlock. Wzrusza ramionami, bo teatralny ukłon zepsułby chwilę. A potem idzie wstawić wodę na herbatę.

xxx

\- Obserwacja, rzecz jasna – odpowiada nieuważnie Mycroft na pytanie, co konkretnie przywiodło go na Baker Street. Nie sięga po filiżankę z herbatą, którą Sherlock postawił obok jego fotela. Nawet na nią nie zerka. Ponieważ i Shinwell, i Mycroft mają buty, detektyw wskazał im fotele i zaanektował kanapę dla siebie i Johna, wcześniej zabrawszy kapcie sprzed kominka. - Odkryliśmy w odczytach gazu odchylenia, które wskazywały na wyciek i groziły wybuchem, a żadne nietypowe dane w pobliżu Baker Street nie ujdą uwagi mego zespołu. Do tego kamery uliczne pokazały, ze straż miejska nie wpuszcza pojazdów na odcinek ulicy przy tym budynku. Przyjechałem najszybciej jak mogłem.

„Farba” - myśli Sherlock, gapiąc się przez okna na wielki, pusty gmach naprzeciwko. - „Reflektory. Potrzebował czasu”.

Sherlock stawia drugą filiżankę przed Shinwellem, odstawia tacę na stolik, na którym czasem staje, gdy potrzebuje wyższego punktu obserwacyjnego do myślenia, podchodzi do drzwi wejściowych, zarzuca na siebie swojego Belstaffa, zapina go na szlafroku, stawia kołnierz i wtula się w róg kanapy z telefonem w ręce. Nic.

„Jak na razie nic” - poprawia się, zablokowując aparacik.

Bo Sherlock wie, o co chodzi. _Doskonale_ wie, o co chodz,i i wcale mu się to nie podoba.

„Johnowi spodoba się jeszcze mniej” - zdaje sobie sprawę i nie może powstrzymać melancholijnego westchnięcia.

Wyłącza dźwięk w telefonie. Jeśli będzie go uważnie obserwował, niczego nie przegapi. A John... Johna można powiadomić w późniejszym terminie.

Doktor powraca, w niezrozumiały sposób wydając się mniejszy. Jest całkowicie ubrany. Sherlock wie, że to matematycznie niemożliwe, ale John wygląda, jakby się skurczył po założeniu pary niebieskich jeansów i swetra w czarnobiałe paski. Siadając, chwyta filiżankę z herbatą. Siada na tyle blisko Sherlocka, by nie mogło to być przypadkowe, ale na tyle daleko, by mieć swobodę ruchów i popijać English Breakfast.

\- Obserwacja – mówi, kiwając głową w stronę Mycrofta z profesjonalną miną. Zniknęła z niego cała wojowniczość. Sherlock chciałby, żeby wróciła, i zastanawia się, gdzie, do diabła, się podziała. Ostatecznie nie da się wsadzić wściekłości do szuflady ze skarpetkami i zostawić jej za sobą. - Słyszałem z sypialni. I nie mogę się nie zastanawiać, co z kolei pan tu robi – zwraca się do Shinwella dość przyjaznym tonem.

\- Ach! - sapie Shinwell, poprawiając swoją czapeczkę z napisem „oj tam” i ze smakiem popijając gorącą herbatę. - Czy będzie pan w stanie uwierzyć, doktorze Watson... a przypuszczam, że pan będzie, bo jest pan człowiekiem przyzwyczajonym do donkiszoterii losu, człowiekiem nawykłym do jego licznych zakrętów i zawirowań... że do tych drzwi przywiodły mnie dokładnie te same okoliczności przyrody i to dokładnie w tym samym momencie? Pewnie jest już pan świadomy, że obecny tu pan Holmes młodszy wysyłał mi dzień po dniu pewną frazę, na którą wcześniej się zgodziliśmy, by powiadomić mnie, że pozostaje w dobrym zdrowiu – mam nadzieję, że taki stan rzeczy pozostanie aktualny – jednakże podejmując również kilka innych środków zaradczych, które obejmują dwudziestoczterogodzinny nadzór świrów, ćpunów, pijusów, punków, raverów, zboczeńców, kompociarzy, skinheadów i przygłupów zatrudnionych przez nas na ten ciężki czas próby...

\- Sieć Bezdomnych – wyjaśnia Sherlock uniesionym brwiom Johna. - Pracują dla Shinwella. Pracują dla mnie, jeśli akurat ich potrzebuję. Obserwują mieszkanie.

\- A nie uważasz, że, bo ja wiem, dobrym pomysłem byłoby mnie o czymś takim _poinformować_? - dopytuje się John, kołysząc herbatę w swojej filiżance.

\- Pewnie tak – przyznaje Sherlock. - Zamierzałem. Ale lepiej się tobą zaopiekują, gdy na nich nie patrzysz.

\- Oczywiście chodzi o to – kontynuuje niezrażony Shinwell – że zaledwie pół godziny temu walnąłem się na wyro, żeby skonsumować kilka ciasteczek i skorzystać z pewnej homeopatycznej mikstury, którą przekazała mi jeszcze moja świętej pamięci babunia, niech jej ziemia lekką będzie, jako doskonałe remedium przeciw demonowi bezsenności, będącego klątwą ścigającą członków rodziny Johnsonów od zarania dziejów, zaś natura, tworząc cuda, wypuszcza owoce, które...

Mycroft Holmes prycha, zerka na swój telefon, a potem znów zaczyna przypatrywać się z zainteresowaniem czubkom swoich wypastowanych butów.

\- Nie lubi tematu marihuany – wcina się Sherlock – gdyż w czasach młodości był powszechnie uważany za ćpuna. Gdy zaś zaczął pracować w rządzie musiał się przyznać, że dolega mu zaledwie kiepski metabolizm i obsesyjne upodobanie do polewania każdego posiłku melasą. Nie przeszkadzaj sobie.

\- Wezwano mnie na front z powodu podejrzanej aktywności – kończy Shinwell, salutując Johnowi trzema palcami. Gest ten jest idealnie w połowie pełen szacunku, a w połowie ironiczny. - Chodziło o tą jazdę z przekierowaniem ruchu, nie o tą jazdę z gazem. Banksym* to ten gościu nie jest. Zaparkowałem swoją karetę w bocznej uliczce, dokładnie w tym samym momencie raczył to zrobić pan Holmes, no i już. Mało brakowało i nas też by usmażyło, chociaż wie pan przecież, że nie uchylam się przed poborem. Czy to pokrywa wszystko, co niejasne? - kończy, mrugając do Sherlocka.

\- No dobra – wzdycha John, naraz wypijając resztę herbaty, jakby to była whiskey. Sherlock pochyla się i znów napełnia mu filiżankę. - _Pax_. _Pax_ wszem wobec. Błagam.

\- Och, nie jestem nawet odrobinkę skonsternowany, zapewniam pana, a jeśli mogę dodać, nie zapominając o trwałości naszej relacji biznesowej i czystości więzi emocjonalnej powstałej między mną a obecnym tu panem Sherlockiem Holmesem... - kontynuuje Shinwell, zupełnie ignorując minę Sherlocka, wyrażającą drwiący szok - … i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, stwierdzę z całą szczerością, że od dawna marzyłem, by natknął się na laseczkę albo na laseczkę która okaże się chłopczykiem, jeśli by tak wolał, zależnie od tego, kto mu lepiej przypasuje, przypasowanie stanowi tu sedno sprawy, nie zaś płeć delikwenta, rozumiesz mnie, człowieku, i na rany Chrystusa, chyba wreszcie mu się udało, jestem szczerze zachwycony, doktorze, moje minione pozytywne wrażenie zostało utwierdzone i tak dalej, skoro jesteś pan w stanie odsłonić przede mną niewymowne części swego ciała, a ja nawet nie mrugnę okiem, jak powiadają.

W ramach eksperymentu Sherlock usiłuje ułożyć w głowie rozbiór gramatyczny tego zdania. Szybko okazuje się, że jest skazany na porażkę.

\- Hm – mówi John z lekkim uśmiechem. - Dziękuję, jak sądzę.

\- Doskonale. Skoro już wkradłeś się w łaski tego... indywiduum, nie wahaj się przed kolejnym skandalicznym performancem – mamrocze Mycroft wściekle.

\- Już skończyłem, dzięki bardzo – odpowiada John.

\- Nie musisz kończyć. To moje mieszkanie, a _ja_ lubię, jak jesteś nagi – mówi Sherlock z rozdrażnieniem, wtulając się głębiej w kołnierz płaszcza. Jest zupełnie zadowolony z życia, bo ma rzadką okazję widzieć, jak jego brat aż się wije. - To nie jego sprawa, co robisz za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Ani nawet za potłuczonymi szybami.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę powszechnie przyjętą w takich sytuacjach etykietę, zachowuje się pan jak słoń w składzie porcelany, sir, proszę nie mieć złudzeń – stwierdza Shinwell tonem mędrca, trącając łokciem błyszczący but Mycrofta. - Dał pan dupy. _Bądź pan człowiekiem_.

Mycroft, do tej pory koloru rdzawoczerwonego, zaczyna przypominać dojrzałego bakłażana.

\- Nie ma sprawy – mówi John gładko, odstawiając filiżankę na spodeczek.

\- Dlaczego nagle nie ma sprawy? - dopytuje się Sherlock.

\- Bo ja tak mówię.

\- Nie – protestuje Sherlock z irytacją. Sprawdza telefon. Nadal nic. - Pięć minut temu byłeś...

\- Sherlock, bratobójczy ogień może sobie być „brato”, ale i tak jest „bójczy” i już traciłem przez niego ludzi – warczy John. Siada prosto, zakłada nogę na nogę i obrzuca Mycrofta spokojnym spojrzeniem. - Tak czy tak, zgadzam się z twoim bratem.

\- Że _co_? - wybucha Sherlock.

\- Zgadzam się z twoim bratem, że wszyscy twoi byli to dupki. I tak, byłem wkurzony, ale on zna mnie jeszcze gorzej niż ty, co wiele mówi. Będzie więc między nami iskrzyć, dopóki mu nie udowodnię, że nie ma racji. No nie wiem, Jezu, naukowo czy coś. - John wzdycha z rezygnacją.

\- Ale nie musisz...

\- Chodzi o to, że ktoś próbuję cię zastraszyć i zabić, a twój brat cię kocha i nie chce, żeby tak się stało. To natomiast jest dokładnie taka sama kłótnia jak ta, którą my odbyliśmy po całej tej sprawie z Norwood. Tak się właśnie zastanawiałem, skąd to uczucie   _déjà vu_. Nie mamy czasu na drugą identyczną dyskusję. Więc twój brat może sobie mnie traktować jak gówno, które mu się przykleiło do podeszwy. Warto mieć jakieś hobby. W końcu mu się znudzi. Ja nie mam znaczenia. O ile nie będzie wywlekał na światło dzienne spraw, o których _ty_ nie chcesz mówić, ja mam dość wygłupów. W międzyczasie będziemy się ładnie wspólnie bawić i walczyć z terrorystami. Następne pytanie poproszę.

Sherlock kieruje ostrze swego stalowego spojrzenia na brata.

Zaczerwieniona twarz Mycrofta powoli blednie. Mężczyzna poprawia krawat, chociaż supeł jest bez zarzutu. Zastanawia się przez chwilę, jakby konfrontował tę krótką przemowę ze swoimi informacjami na temat Johna i skanował mentalne bazy danych, szukając rozbieżności. Myśli jeszcze chwilę. To nie do zniesienia. W końcu sięga po nieruszoną herbatę, którą podał mu Sherlock i bierze dyskretny łyk.

\- Dobrze przekonać się naocznie, że z pańskim stłuczeniem jest lepiej, doktorze – mówi obojętnie.

John uśmiecha się najszerzej jak potrafi.

A Sherlock czuje się coraz bardziej zbity z tropu.

_Nic cię nie obchodzi, co myśli o tobie Mycroft. To było dla mnie. Tylko dla mnie._

_Dlaczego jesteś o tyle mniejszy? Co się stało między zanikiem fali adrenaliny, a przywołaniem oddziałów do porządku?_

Słyszy głos Johna: „Ja nie mam znaczenia”.

A potem: „Można dla ciebie umrzeć. Umarłbym dla ciebie. Tak myślę”.

Żołądek Sherlocka zaciska się boleśnie. Detektyw sprawdza telefon. Nic. Co nie zmienia faktu, że coś jest bardzo nie w porządku. No dobra, bardziej nie w porządku niż zazwyczaj. Pragnienie, by zrozumieć, co, aż go spala.

\- Muszę przyznać, że zaskakuje mnie moment wybrany na tę nową formę nękania – mówi Mycroft, patrząc na Johna i unosząc brwi, jakby zadał mu bezpośrednio pytanie.

\- No to witam w klubie. Do tej pory stopniowo budował napięcie. Przypuszczam, że ktoś przeczesuje teren? - dopytuje się John. - Naprawdę nie chciałbym gaworzyć nad herbatką z mlekiem, podczas gdy nasz cel znika z pola rażenia.

\- Oczywiście. Kiedy my tu rozmawiamy, moja drużyna starannie przeszukuje cały obszar. Granice zostały wyznaczone wiele dni temu. Priorytetem jest rzecz jasna ujęcie Jamesa Moriarty'ego, gdyby się tu pojawił, czego, oczywiście, nie zrobi – zapewnia Mycroft. - Chciałbym się jednak dowiedzieć, co skłoniło go do tej konkretnej akcji.

\- Nie podziękowałem mu – odpowiada Sherlock ostrożnie.

Wszyscy kierują wzrok na detektywa. Ten odchrząkuje, bo jego gardło nie ma się najlepiej. To jeden z efektów ubocznych bezsenności.

\- Nie doceniłem jego prezentu, w każdym razie nie werbalnie – wyjaśnia Sherlock. - Zamknięty pokój. Sprawa Stonerów. To był prezent. Od wieków napastował mnie przypadkowością, a teraz mam być wdzięczny, kiedy on wyda mi polecenie, ja rozwiążę zagadkę, w ramach nagrody zatrzymam zegar, uratuję zakładnika i będę się czuł jak zwycięzca. Klasyka, pewnie jako następny prezent zaplanował syndrom sztokholmski. Chciał, żebym zrozumiał, że jest jedynym człowiekiem na świecie, który może mi podarować idealne morderstwo w zamkniętym pokoju.

Wiatr podwiewa zasłony i zbija kurz w małe puszki, podczas gdy zebrani zastanawiają się nad tą tezą. Mycroft bierze głęboki oddech i pociera nasadę nosa.

John zaciska dłonie na swoim kolanie i łydce.

\- I to prawda? - Jego głos jest twardy jak żelazo.

\- Tak – warczy Sherlock. - Niestety.

„Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni” obija się refrenem w jego głowie.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że nie doceniłeś jego prezentu, w każdym razie nie werbalnie? - dopytuje się John i tym razem nawet nie próbuje ukryć gniewu.

\- Ostrzegłeś mnie, że ten prezent jest przepiękną trucizną, ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że nie jest piękny – odpowiada lodowato Sherlock. - I naprawdę powinieneś być szczęśliwy, biorąc pod uwagę, jak źle się czułem dlatego, że mi się podobał.

John niemal zgrzyta zębami i wzrusza ramionami, kierując wzrok na trzy gigantyczne litery.

\- Słusznie.

Sherlock jest wściekły.

_Nie. Teraz też masz rację._

_Sprzeciw mi się._

_Sprzeciw mi się. Wymagaj, żebym bardziej próbował._

Sherlock desperacko pragnie odpowiedzi, więc cofa się we wspomnieniach, przeglądając bazę danych w poszukiwaniu wskazówek.

„Czy to może oznaczać, że jesteś choć trochę mój? Czy potem będę mógł cię zatrzymać?” - spytał John chrapliwym, błagalnym głosem.

A zaraz potem powiedział:

„Zapomnij, że zapytałem. Wymaż. Wykasuj”

\- Co jest z tobą _nie tak_? - chce wiedzieć Sherlock.

John otwiera szeroko oczy i mruga. Odchyla głowę do tyłu i otwiera usta.

\- Ja... Że co? Jezu, Sherlock, jak w ogóle możesz pytać? Zniszczono nasze jebane okna, jakiś psychol w ramach cholernego flirtu podarowuje ci morderstwa, a...

\- A ty nie jesteś na mnie za to zły! - wykrzykuje Sherlock.

\- Zły na _ciebie_? _Kompletnie ci odwaliło_?

\- Rozwiązałem sprawę Carla Powersa, przechowywałem te listy przez tyle lat, czytałem je jak słowo boże, wyznaczam dla nas granice, których sam nie rozumiem, zachwycam się miejscem zbrodni, które dla mnie stworzył, nie odpowiedziałem na twoje pytanie po tym, jak mnie pocałowałeś, _jak możesz nie być na mnie zły_?

Skoro Sherlock już się zorientował, że gnębi go to konkretne pytanie, potrzeba uzyskania odpowiedzi niemal go spala. Boli. Kiedy zidentyfikował właściwe pytanie, nawet do głowy mu nie przyszło, by go nie zadać. Jeśli Mycroft i Shinwell siedzą z szeroko otwartymi ustami, no cóż... mają pod ręką masę herbaty, żeby się nawodnić.

Nawet w półmroku widać, że John blednie. Kładzie szeroko rozpostarte dłonie na jeansach i odsuwa się trochę. Milczy.

\- Odpowiedz – rozkazuje Sherlock.

\- Nie będę się tak bawił.

\- Świetnie, uciekaj – prycha detektyw. - Zapomnij, że zapytałem. Wymaż. _Wykasuj_.

\- To nie fair, kurwa – odpowiada John drżącym głosem. Sherlock nigdy dotąd nie słyszał, by głos Johna drżał w ten sposób. Fascynujące. Nie podoba mu się to, ale pragnie więcej. To jak grzebanie w ranie i patrzenie na płynącą krew.

\- To bez znaczenia. Przecież nie będziesz mnie winił za bycie niesprawiedliwym – warczy Sherlock, stykając ze sobą opuszki palców.

\- Nie, nie będę. Bo masz takie doświadczenie w związkach jak jebany skopany szczeniak.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojej litości.

\- I bardzo dobrze, bo jej nie oferuję.

\- Walcz o siebie! - Sherlock nie umie opanować krzyku.

\- Co, chcesz, żebym znów spuścił spodnie i zademonstrował...

\- Nie przeciwko _im_ – syczy Sherlock. - Przeciwko mnie. To _ja_ zmieniam cię w tchórza.

\- Pierdol się – odpowiada John wyraźnie. Odwraca się, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. O boże, jak dobrze, jak wspaniale, jak prawdziwie, jak _boleśnie_. Drżenie zniknęło z głosu Johna, a jego ręce są zupełnie nieruchome. Znów wydaje się całkowicie spokojny, zdystansowany, opanowany i zdolny do działania. - Pierdol się, Sherlocku Holmesie. Masz. Zadowolony?

Sherlock przełyka ślinę. Nie jest w stanie spojrzeć na Johna, więc patrzy na telefon. Nowa wiadomość głosowa. Przyjmuje obojętny wyraz twarzy, wstaje i wrzuca telefon do kieszeni płaszcza, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło.

Mycroft wpatruje się w niego z napięciem. W jego jasnych oczach migocze coś, co za bardzo przypomina _zrozumienie_ , a o tym nie może być mowy, więc Sherlock rusza w stronę korytarza.

\- Chwilunia, panowie, być może mógłbym ociupinę _przekierować_ tor naszej rozmowy, bo chyba ciutkę zboczyliśmy z tematu, nie żebym miał coś do was, to oczywista oczywistość, ani do waszych charakterów, napięcie musi być ogromne – mówi nerwowo Shinwell, rozcapierzając grube dłonie. - Ale powinniśmy...

\- Idę na moment do toalety – mówi Sherlock.

\- Sherlock – mówi John, a detektyw nie ma pojęcia, co oznacza ten ton głosu.

Nie czeka, by się dowiedzieć.

Zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi do łazienki – które John zdążył naprawić po tym, jak wyłamał zamek – i z ciężko walącym sercem odkręca kurki. Pogłaśnia dźwięk w telefonie i sprawdza nieodebrane połączenia. „Numer prywatny”. Oczywiście. Sherlock wstukuje hasło i podnosi słuchawkę do ucha.

\- Czeeeeeeeeść, moje jedyne kociątko! - odzywa się trelem prawdziwy Jim Moriarty.

Fala strachu uderza w Sherlocka; fala starego, niekontrolowanego strachu. Zaciska palce na umywalce tak mocno, że jego kłykcie robią się białe, i patrzy, jak woda leci bezsensownym strumieniem na dno porcelanowej misy. Jak krew w kanale. Nie jest w stanie tego zrobić.

_Nie jest w stanie._

Jest w stanie. John go uczył. John nie jest idealny, John obecnie jest potwornie tajemniczy, ale John nie ma całej sprawy gdzieś, John nie odejdzie w najbliższej przyszłości i John uważa, że Sherlock jest w stanie to zrobić. Sherlock oddycha. Wdech i wydech.

Spogląda w lustrze w swoje szare oczy. Kryje się w nich twardość granitu i dystans starych systemów gwiezdnych.

Moriarty dyszy mu w ucho jak kochanek.

\- Byłem przekonany, że spodoba ci się prezencik ode mnie – mówi dalej z irlandzkim zaśpiewem. - Miałem nadzieję, że zadzwonisz, wiesz? No, po takiej cudownej randce... To znaczy, to naprawdę była zarąbista randka, to, co _oni_ myślą nie ma znaczenia. Musiałeś pokochać mojego klienta, Granta Roylotta, co nie? Czyż nie był _na zabój_ cudowny? Taki wielki, brzydki brutal. Zupełnie inny niż my dwaj. Wyobrażam sobie ciebie i twój przepiękny umysł w tym zamkniętym pokoju... jak obserwujesz, dedukujesz, składasz wszystkie moje ślady w całość, na zewnątrz i w środku, boże, Sherlock! I ta banda tępaków patrząca, jak ty i ja tańczymy?

Kolejna długa cisza. Sherlock napina szczękę z obrzydzeniem.

\- To było jak _publiczny seks_! Ups! Sorry, koteczku – dodaje Moriarty, dysząc lekko. - Musiałem się trochę doprowadzić do porządku, mój nowy garnitur jest znakomicie uszyty, a sama myśl o twojej idealnej, idealnej twarzy sprawia, że robię się nieprzyzwoity. _Aaaaach_. No, już. Ty nie masz takiego problemu, prawda? Nieważne, słodziaczku, nie jestem urażony. No, _jeszcze_ nie.

Lustro prezentuje Sherlockowi jego ściągniętą, bladą twarz, płomień cierpienia w oczach, krew powoli odpływającą spod skóry. Sherlock już wygląda jak śmierć. A to tylko jedna wiadomość głosowa.

Ile jeszcze ma wytrzymać?

\- No więc słuchaj, kwiatuszku, jest powód dla którego dzwonię – ćwierka Moriarty. - Po prostu myślę, że się odrobinkę zdekoncentrowałeś. Przez tego facecika, Jeffa. Jacka? Czy on się wabi Jack? _John_. Właśnie. Głupie imię, idealnie do niego pasuje. Twoje powojenne zwierzątko. Boże, zupełnie oszalał na twoim punkcie, co nie? Jak jakiś jebany golden retriever. Przysiągłem już, że będę go torturował do śmierci? Myślę, że tak... tak? Czy też to miało być w razie twojej przegranej? Takie były zasady? Wybacz, mam problem z pamięcią krótkotrwałą, gdy chodzi o biedne, głupie zwierzęta. Tak czy tak, _bardzo_ chciałem, żebyś mógł się skoncentrować na całej _fajowskości_ tego ostatniego wyzwania, i myślę, że on trochę to popsuł, więc zgadnij co, Sherlock, serce moje!

Sherlock czeka.

\- Reszta spraw _nie będzie, kurwa, fajowska_! - krzyczy Jim Moriarty.

Pochylanie się w ten sposób jest za trudne, więc Sherlock opiera łokcie o brzeg umywalki. Patrzy, jak rzęsy jego odbicia drżą niczym skrzydła ćmy. _Wydech. Wdech. Wydech. Wdech._

\- Koncentracja. Na _mnie_ , Sherlocku. Na nikim innym. Koncentracja jest kluczowa. Pamiętaj o nagrodzie. No dobrze, myślę, że to by było na tyle – ogłasza Moriarty radośnie. - Och, a skoro nie śpisz – _bum_ i tak dalej – za momencik wyślę ci następną pesteczkę. Pa-pa, jedyny! Widzimy się wkrótce. W międzyczasie spróbuję sobie przypomnieć, czy zdecydowałem, że John Watson powinien umrzeć, zanim spotkamy się osobiście. Moja pamięć naprawdę ucierpiała w więzieniu. Dzięki tobie, mój słodki. Już liczę godziny! - Przestępca rozłącza się.

Sherlock rzuca telefon na szafkę przy umywalce i chowa twarz w dłoniach. To tylko jeden, cichy szloch. Nikt go nie usłyszy. Wszystko w porządku. Tajemnica. Nikt się nie dowie. A już na pewno nie John. John. Woda płynie dalej. Sherlock nie powinien był go drażnić. Jeśli John odejdzie... nie, w sumie tak byłoby najlepiej. Gdyby John odszedł.

Jeszcze jeden potworny, jękliwy dźwięk wyrywa się z głębi jego gardła. Szum wody go zagłuszy. O właśnie.

Sherlock wyprostowuje się i ciężko oddycha. Jego oczy są szkliste. Opryskuje sobie wodą twarz.

Lepiej.

Odwraca się i otwiera drzwi.

John jest po drugiej stronie. Czeka. Nie jest zły. Powinien być bardzo zły. Zamiast tego wygląda na przygnębionego.

\- Musimy go prześcignąć – mówi Sherlock pospiesznie. - Tracimy czas i nie wygramy, nie w ten sposób. Muszę coś rozwiązać szybciej niż on oczekuje i poczekać do samego końca odliczania, to dam nam czas, żebyśmy rozejrzeli się po innych możliwościach albo, bo ja wiem, pojawili się w dwóch miejscach naraz, ale jeśli dalej będziemy działać jak do tej pory, to w ogóle nie będzie łatwiej, zakręcimy się w niemożliwości, a ja nie będę w stanie wymyślić nam drogi wyjścia.

John sięga w górę i muska czubkami palców rzęsy Sherlocka. Jego półuśmieszek znika. W twarzy Johna odbija się całe jego biedne serce. Może Sherlock otworzył drzwi za wcześnie.

Może w ogóle nie powinien był wychodzić. Nigdy.

\- Przepraszam – szepcze. - Nie jesteś tchórzem.

\- Pierdol się – powtarza John.

\- Proszę, nie zniosę...

\- Telefon. - John wyciąga dłoń.

\- Nie, to nie pomoże...

\- _Już_ – warczy John. - Odesłałem twojego brata i twojego przyjaciela, by poknuli ze sobą nawzajem. Sami widzieli, że mamy... że mamy o czym pogadać.

\- On nie jest moim...

\- Jeśli Shinwell Johnson nie jest twoim przyjacielem, to nie chcę wiedzieć, jak wygląda przyjaciel. Fakt, że jest też twoimi dilerem, zdecydowanie, hm, poszerzył mi horyzonty. A ty miałeś rację, że muszę o siebie walczyć przeciwko tobie. Kiedy będę wiedział, jak to wyjaśnić, spróbuję, dobra? Stary, ja jestem o wiele bardziej pojebany niż przypuszczasz. Po prostu... daj mi swój pieprzony telefon i...

Sherlock wybiera numer swojej skrzynki pocztowej i wręcza przyjacielowi komórkę, a potem powoli opada na kolana, chowając twarz w brzuchu Johna. Cholera jasna, powinien stawić temu czoła jak _mężczyzna_ , ale oddychanie w sweter Johna wydaje się w tej chwili najlepszą możliwą opcją. John przyciska do siebie głowę Sherlocka, a drugą dłonią przykłada telefon do ucha i opiera się o framugę drzwi.

\- Ciiii. No już, no już, kochanie. Boże, Sherlock, jest w porządku – mówi. - Ja tylko...

Urywa. Słucha nagrania.

Przesypuje między palcami włosy Sherlocka.

Dalej słucha.

Jego brzuch, jeszcze przed chwilą bardzo miękki, obecnie jest twardy jak głaz.

Gdy wiadomość dobiega końca, John ostrożnie wkłada komórkę do kieszeni swoich spodni i delikatnie ciągnie obiema dłońmi loki Sherlocka.

\- Hej. Ej, ty. Popatrz no na mnie.

Teraz, kiedy John usłyszał już to, co najgorsze, Sherlock jest spokojniejszy. Z wahaniem spogląda w górę.

\- Teraz muszę być silny ze względu na ciebie – chrypi John. Jego oczy są zaczerwienione. - Jeśli nie uda mi się być silnym ze względu na ciebie, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę. Ale nie uda mi się, jeśli postanowisz rozebrać mnie na kawałeczki i znów złożyć do kupy. Uch, zapewniam cię, że byłbyś w stanie, ale to nie jest dobry moment. To jest bardzo, bardzo zły moment, by robić sobie puzzle z Johna Watsona.

\- To nie fair. Ty rozebrałeś mnie na kawałeczki i znów złożyłeś do kupy – protestuje Sherlock, podczas gdy John wodzi kciukiem po jego brwi.

Doktor otwiera usta. Zamyka je. Myśli.

\- Kochałem się z tobą. To nie to samo.

\- A więc to było _to_? - Głos Sherlocka jest dużo wyższy niż normalnie.

\- Oczywiście, że to było to. Czekaj, czy ty...

\- Czy ty masz w ogóle _pojęcie_ , co się ze mną stało? Dlaczego ciągle rejterujesz? Nie masz problemu z domaganiem się tego, czego chcesz, chyba że chodzi o mnie. Naprawdę uważasz, że nie zasługuję na to, by wiedzieć, co, do cholery, jest z tobą nie tak, po tym, jak _mi to zrobiłeś_?

Gniew zasnuwa twarz Johna.

\- Doskonale wiesz, co jest ze mną nie tak, obłąkany dupku. To ty nazwałeś mnie tchórzem. Wiesz co, Sherlock? Pierdol. Się. Nie mogę...

Komórka Sherlocka wibruje w kieszeni Johna. Sherlock wsuwa rękę w dżinsy i wyciąga aparacik. John opada na kolana obok niego i obaj przyglądają się zdjęciu, które wysłał im Moriarty.

To policyjne zdjęcie kobiety. Nawet Sherlock dostrzega, że jest bardzo piękna. Ma silną, regularną, ale wrażliwą twarz i, chociaż w jej oczach widać uduchowienie, wydaje się niezamierzenie silna, jakby umiała wpłynąć na ludzi i podporządkować ich sobie, jeśli uzna to za słuszne. Stoi przy miarce, więc widać, że jest wysoka. Jej długie, czarne włosy są związane z tyłu, a ciemne oczy mają poszukujący, zagubiony wyraz zaszczutego stworzenia.

Kobieta trzyma karton, na którym widnieje numer więzienny i imię GRACE DUNBAR.

\- To wcale nie wygląda fajnie – mówi John miękko.

\- I nie będzie fajnie – zgadza się Sherlock, wyłączając zdjęcie. - Ale obowiązki wzywają.

\- Czekaj – mówi John.

Pochyla się i całuje Sherlocka. Ich usta otwierają się, rozchylają jak kwiaty na przyspieszonym filmie, który Sherlock kiedyś oglądał. Detektyw wie, co John ma na myśli. Więc nie pozostaje w tyle, jego język przemyka po nieskończenie miękkich krawędziach, które napotyka i wszystko dobiega końca równie szybko jak się zaczęło, a Sherlock chciałby, żeby się nigdy nie kończyło, żeby już zawsze klęczeli w korytarzu, otoczeni pyłem i gruzem, czekając, aż świat zbierze się na odwagę i im przerwie.

Myśli, że mógłby z tego żyć. I John nie może się o tym nigdy dowiedzieć. Przynajmniej dopóki cała sprawa się nie skończy, w ten czy inny sposób. Jest w tym za dużo kruchej nadziei, za dużo optymizmu. Myśl: „Wszystko mogłoby być w porządku” rozdziera Sherlocka na pół.

\- Chciałem, żebyś odpowiedział na moje pytanie – przyznaje John chrapliwie, gdy odrywają się od siebie. - Chciałem cię zachować. Chciałem cię na zawsze, chciałem wiedzieć, że to nie jest tylko część jakiejś pojebanej gierki. Nadal chcę. Ale poczekam, dobra? Poczekam na ciebie.

\- Jesteś idiotą.

\- Powiedziałeś, żebym prosił o to, czego chcę.

\- A ja nie dam ci niczego, co zaraz zostanie odebrane.

\- Sherlock – mówi John z przerażeniem. - To nie...

\- Nie – warczy Sherlock, zrywając się na równe nogi. - Jest tylko jedno wyjście, które prowadzi przez piekło. A teraz pomóż mi odszukać pannę Grace Dunbar.

 

Przypisy od tłumaczki:

*Banksy to pseudonim znanego brytyjskiego grafficiarza-artysty.  


	19. Chapter 19

**Rozdział 19**

 

Jest ledwo po północy, więc odwiedzenie uwięzionej kobiety okazuje się trudniejsze niż być powinno. I to mimo coraz większego zagrożenia kolejnymi atakami terrorystycznymi i majaczącym na wciąż ciemnym horyzoncie zupełnie nowym zakładnikiem. Na Baker Street, ponad kawałkami gruzu i wirującym popiołem, unosi się złowieszcza cisza. Sherlock może tylko zakładać, że noc Moriarty'ego nie mija bez zakłóceń – inaczej już odebrałby kolejny przerażający telefon.

Zgodnie z tym, co obwieścił mu John, Mycroft i Shinwell wyparowali po tym dziwnym _tête-à-tête_. Gdy Sherlock dzwoni do brata z pilną prośbą, by rząd wskórał coś w sprawie Grace Dunbar, Mycroft oznajmia, że aktywnie śledzi przypuszczalnego Jamesa Moriarty'ego opuszczającego okolice Baker Street – kamery uliczne zarejestrowały podejrzanego mężczyznę – co, jak teoretyzuje, będzie łatwiejszym sposobem na rozwiązanie ich problemu.

\- Zupełny idiotyzm – mówi Sherlock, niecierpliwie chcąc rozpocząć nowe śledztwo. - To nie on. A jeśli to on, to go nie złapiecie.

\- To nie jest idiotyczne. Jeśli to on, to jest to bardzo produktywne – odpowiada Mycroft (z samozadowoleniem). - A ja go złapię.

Rozłącza się (z samozadowoleniem), więc Sherlock zdziera sobie gardło, wrzeszcząc przez telefon na Lestrade'a. Podsypiający detektyw inspektor szybko przysięga, że spróbuje załatwić Sherlockowi pozwolenie na przesłuchanie więźniarki. Sugeruje też, żeby w międzyczasie, skoro jeszcze nic nie wiadomo o zakładniku, porozumieli się z Bradstreet, która dzień wcześniej zaaresztowała Grace Dunbar.

Sherlock warczy i kolejny raz apeluje do swojego zupełnie nieznośnego brata. SMS-em.

_Muszę zetknąć się twarz w twarz z poszlaką, którą podesłał. Czyli – dosłownie – z Grace Dunbar. Jesteśmy w nocnym Londynie, a nie w środku cholernej czarnej dziury. Załatw mi wejście do więzienia, ty niemiłosiernie leniwy narkomanie sacharozy. SH_

Sherlock naciska przycisk „Wyślij” z podobną siłą, jakiej użyłby do przyciśnięcia czerwonego guzika, by rozpocząć wojnę nuklearną. Zaczyna zapinać koszulę. W tym samym momencie wraca John, który udał się do łazienki, żeby umyć twarz i doprowadzić włosy do porządku (co udało mu się jedynie połowicznie). Widząc rozpięcie w koszuli Sherlocka, jednym palcem muska jego pierś, a potem zabiera dłoń i odsuwa się obojętnie. Jakby nic tu nie odbiegało od normy, jakby pokrywająca się gęsia skórką skóra Sherlocka pod jego dotykiem nie budziła się natychmiast do życia.

Detektyw o wiele zbyt szybko otrzymuje odpowiedź od swego beznadziejnie nieznośnego brata.

_To, czy rozwiążesz te dziecinne zagadki, czy nie, jest absolutnie pozbawione znaczenia. Mam szansę usmażyć największą rybę. MH_

\- Dziecinne?! - wykrzykuje na głos zraniony Sherlock.

\- Co? - pyta John, siadając na brzegu łóżka. Jest całkowicie ubrany, ma już na sobie płaszcz i buty. W mieszkaniu szybko zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie zimno, a wirujący pył gryzie w gardło. - Nie mówisz do Moriarty'ego.

Smukłe palce Sherlocka uderzają w klawisze.

_Dzwoń kurwa do tego kurewskiego więzienia i wpuść mnie do niego albo zanim zostanę zamordowany powiem Mamusi że gdy miałeś 21 lat pocałowałeś tę jej przyjaciółeczkę Carlottę z hiszpańskiej ambasady. SH_

Sherlock odsłania zęby i postukuje stopą w podłogę. Czeka.

\- Sherlock – mówi John cierpliwie.

\- Hm?

\- Kiedy byłeś w kiblu... zanim Mycroft wyszedł... wydawało się, że ma jakiś pomysł. Przez moment jego twarz niemal dało się znieść. Bo to na niego warczysz jak pit bull, nie?

Telefon rozświetla się.

_Zanim zostaniesz zamordowany? Czarujące. Kiedy z Tobą skończy, nie zapomnij mi o tym opowiedzieć ze wszystkimi szczegółami. A teraz jestem dość zajęty polowaniem, więc zostaw mnie w świętym spokoju. MH_

Przez moment Sherlock ledwie jest w stanie oddychać. Ból wypływa z jego serca i drobnymi iskierkami rozlewa mu się w piersi.

Świetnie. Jego brat go nienawidzi.

Świetnie.

Lub też istnienie Sherlocka zwyczajnie nie robi Mycroftowi żadnej różnicy.

Sherlock zawsze to podejrzewał, mimo rodzinnych obowiązków i pospiesznych odwiedzin po nieoczekiwanych eksplozjach. Pewien poziom złośliwości nie pozwala na troskę, a Mycroft nieustannie w nim celuje.

Albo, co gorsza, Mycroft go nie nienawidzi i _po prostu ignoruje jego opinie, gdyż braterska rywalizacja i arogancja są dla niego ważniejsze niż pieprzone życie Sherlocka._

Świetnie.

\- A może... jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko... może byśmy nie przerabiali powtórki z rozrywki, kiedy ty się chowasz w toalecie, żeby poradzić sobie z ważnymi newsami, podczas gdy ściga nas psychopata? Może zamiast tego wyjaśniłbyś mi, dlaczego wyglądasz, jakby ktoś cię skopał? - prosi John ze zmartwieniem w głosie.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Sherlock rzuca w niego komórką i opiera się biodrem o szafę, by zawiązać buty. Telefon odbija się od rozkosznie wygniecionej kołdry.

 _On mnie chciał, chciał, żebym tu był, każda zakładka, wgniecenie i smuga potu dowodzi, ze byłem chciany, że ktoś będzie za mną tęsknił, każdy analityk śledczy będzie w stanie odczytać, że ktoś będzie po mnie w żałobie, nawet jeśli tylko przez chwilę._ John, marszcząc czoło, podnosi aparacik.

Sherlock jest wściekły.

„Czy nie życzyłby sobie, żebym walczył choćby przez wzgląd na dobre imię rodziny?” - myśli, przełykając dziecinne poczucie, że jest mniejszy niż Mycroft – siedem lat mniej wykształcony, częściej ignorowany, bardziej wykształcony ciemnością – i że potrzebuje aprobaty brata tak bardzo, jak potrzebował idealnych ocen, przygód z Yardem, udanych chemicznych eksperymentów i – od czasu do czasu – dzikiego biegu przez ich niezbyt zadbaną posiadłość.

John kończy czytać strumień SMS-ów i podnosi wzrok. Jego policzki są zbyt zapadnięte, a wnikliwe oczy zasnute mgłą.

\- Ja... hm.

\- Tak?

John wzdycha i lekko pochyla się do przodu, nieco oszczędzając nogę, na którą niegdyś utykał.

\- Nie! - wykrzykuje Sherlock. Nie umie opanować obrzydzenia.

\- Słucham? - John natychmiast się wyprostowuje.

\- Moriarty'emu dokładnie o to chodzi. - Sherlock celuje w przyjaciela palcem wskazującym. - Nawet ty mu się poddajesz. _Nawet ty_. Czy to przez ostatni telefon, kiedy wprost ci zagroził? _Czy ty nie widzisz, co się dzieje?_

\- Moriarty mnie nie przeraża, w każdym razie nie bardziej niż to rozsądne – odpowiada John spokojnie. Unosi rękę z telefonem w dłoni. - No, tak czy inaczej, to tylko chemiczna reakcja, co nie? Zadzwoń do Bradstreet, skoro Mycroft jest zajęty. Tak na dobry początek.

\- Ale on jest moim...

\- Tak, jest twoim bratem, a ty obecnie trochę utrudniasz mu życie. Wyjaśnię ci to w taksówce, a na razie mi zaufaj: Mycroft nie wyświadczy ci tej przysługi. Za żadne skarby świata nie wpuści cię teraz do tego więzienia. Zadzwoń do Bradstreet, a ja po drodze wytłumaczę ci, czego nie dostrzegasz.

Sherlock aż gotuje się ze złości.

\- Jak śmiesz brać stronę tego głupawego...

\- No żeż kurwa mać – warczy John pod nosem, stukając w telefon Sherlocka. Jak zawsze uśmiecha się przez wzgląd na osobę na drugim krańcu linii. - Hej, przepraszam, że niepokoję, nic złego się nie stało, ale czy zastałem Jane Bradstreet? Dzień dobry, pani inspektor, mówi John Watson, przepraszam, że obudziłem. Nie, nic mu nie jest, dzięki za troskę, ale Sherlock ma teraz trochę na głowie. To ta sama sprawa terrorystów, nad którą pracuje Lestrade. Masz coś do roboty w, hm, tym konkretnie momencie? - kończy, śmiejąc się bez przekonania.

Detektyw mocniej opiera się o szafę. Poczucie krzywdy go przytłacza. Jest w stanie przyglądać się tej rozmowie tylko dlatego, że stara się nie myśleć o tym, jak niegdyś ubóstwiał swego brata. Na brzegu rozległego ogrodu jego pałacu umysłu – tego ze starannie pokatalogowanymi trupami – rośnie pojedynczy dąb, na który wdrapywał się podczas wakacji na wsi. Wszystkie dobre wspomnienia związane z Mycroftem są zapisane na dolnych stronach liści.

Tam, gdzie jego brat nigdy ich nie znajdzie.

\- No, dzięki, Jane, przekazuję telefon Sherlockowi, możecie się umówić – obwieszcza John.

_Jane?_

Sherlock bierze telefon, ciskając spojrzeniem gromy na Johna, który najwyraźniej przejął dochodzenie nad śledztwem.

\- Daj mi jeden dobry powód, żebym...

\- Podobno mam ci się przeciwstawiać, więc, kurwa, pogadaj z nią, bo akurat teraz mam rację i przestań się zachowywać jak pieprzony arogancki dupek! - wybucha John, z rozmachem zapinając suwak kurtki.

Obaj milczą. Po chwili John odwraca się.

Sherlock stoi z telefonem w ręku, patrząc na plecy przyjaciela, który – bardzo, bardzo nieznacznie kulejąc – wychodzi z pokoju.

_Kulejąc?_

Sherlock pociera oczy kłykciami.

\- Halo? - mówi zimno do mikrofonu.

xxx

Gdy Bradstreet dowiaduje się, co się dzieje, żąda pięciu minut, by założyć majtki i przysięga, że zrobi wszystko, co może, chociaż jest już druga w nocy. Podaje Sherlockowi adres i rozłącza się z tą wyważoną precyzją, która sprawia, że praca z nią jest odrobinę mniej uciążliwa niż praca z większością Metu. Sherlock i John wsiadają do taksówki i ruszają do prywatnej posiadłości niejakiego pana Neila Gibsona (magnata przemysłu wydobywczego; słynnego, bogatego, amerykańskiego prominenta; pracodawcy oskarżonej Grace Dunbar; wdowca po zamordowanej kobiecie). Wtedy wreszcie rozlega się przenikliwy dzwonek telefonu Sherlocka.

John spogląda na niego. Okna taksówki nie są przyciemnione. Czerwonawe, niebieskie i żółte światła ruchu ulicznego zalewają twarz doktora, co wygląda jak złowieszcza gra dekoracji karnawałowych. Jego cienkie brwi są ściągnięte.

Sherlock sięga do kieszeni i odbiera.

\- Ta... jest... trochę... wadliwa – obwieszcza cichy, słaby głos starej kobiety. - Wybacz... jest ślepa.

Światła mijanych pojazdów przenikają sherlockowe pole widzenia w coraz bardziej ohydnych smugach. Jego własne, (jeszcze) doskonale działające oczy zamykają się. Detektyw czuje znajomy ucisk żołądka.

To niemal nie budzi wątpliwości, że Jim Moriarty znajduje się w jednym pokoju z tą nieszczęsną staruszką. Skoro jest niewidoma, nie może odczytać jego komunikatów.

A Sherlock wie, że jeśli nawet spróbuje zlokalizować połączenie i zrobić najazd ze Scotland Yardem, ona tego nie przeżyje.

Podła niesprawiedliwość sytuacji wywołuje dreszcze na jego ciele. Jim Moriarty niemal dynda mu przed nosem miejscem swego pobytu i _nic z tym nie można zrobić_. Sherlock może mieć tylko nadzieję, że Mycroft ma rację, że natrafił na trop, i wkrótce zatriumfuje. Jeśli Mycroft nie ma racji...

No cóż, przecież Mycrofta to i tak nigdy nie obchodziło, a jedyny sojusz Sherlocka w czasach szkolnych był straszliwą stratą czasu.

\- To pokręcona sprawa – mówi dalej stara kobieta, brzmiąc, jakby balansowała na granicy absolutnej paniki. - Dam ci... dwanaście godzin.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? - dopytuje się Sherlock, zapominając się w irytacji. - Po co takie zawracanie głowy? Przecież niszczę to, co sam zbudowałeś. Twoi klienci ci zapłacili, a ty z każdą zagadką burzysz własne twory. Nie myśl, że nie wiem, że możesz mnie dorwać w każdej chwili. Mógłbyś mnie porwać z ulicy, wywieźć gdzieś, miałbyś to, czego naprawdę chcesz... po co taki kłopot?

\- Bo... romantyzm... jeszcze nie umarł – wyrzuca z siebie stara kobieta i wykrzykuje z przerażeniem „Och!”. Rozmowa zostaje przerwana.

Sherlock wrzuca telefon do kieszeni płaszcza, podczas gdy zalewa go znajome, mgliste poczucie nieuchronności. Pęd taksówki nieco go uspokaja i przez chwilę detektyw marzy o nieustannym ruchu; po prostu o tym, by samochód nigdy się nie zatrzymał. Gdyby benzyna i autostrada nigdy się nie skończyły, mogliby już zawsze odsuwać w czasie ostateczną zemstę Moriarty'ego. Tylko on i John. Już na zawsze. Byłoby pięknie. Za szybami migają jaskrawe światła. Zostawiają za sobą centrum Londynu – przed nimi, niczym ocean krwi, rozpościerają się przedmieścia. Nocna, cyrkowa atmosfera wywołuje mdłości, ale jakoś pasuje do sytuacji, więc można ją zaakceptować.

\- Może cię dorwać w każdej chwili, tak?

Sherlock zerka na Johna i odkrywa, że doktor wygląda przez swoje okno i mocno zaciska lewą dłoń w pięść. Za szybą przemykają smugi samochodowych reflektorów.

\- Naprawdę w to wierzysz – mówi dalej John monotonnym głosem. - Właśnie dlatego twój brat ma problem i nie wpuszcza cię do więzienia. Robi to specjalnie. Naprawdę zaczynam sympatyzować z tym napuszonym dupkiem.

\- To obrzydliwe – mówi z przerażeniem Sherlock.

\- „Zanim zostanę zamordowany”... To właśnie o to się wkurzył. Bo wysłałeś mu to konkretne zdanie, a do tego skaczesz przez płonącą obręcz jak jakiś fatalistyczny, wytresowany kucyk. Naprawdę uważasz, że będziesz zamknięty w klatce czy coś. I zamęczony na śmierć. Że nie da się tego uniknąć.

W bardziej normalnych okolicznościach (a Sherlock chętnie przypomniałby sobie jakieś swoje przeżycie, które można by zaklasyfikować jako „normalne okoliczności”. To byłoby ciekawe doświadczenie) detektyw natychmiast oprotestowałby to stwierdzenie.

Ale jest _taki zmęczony_.

Może tylko patrzeć.

John kiwa głową i porusza nogami.

\- W takim razie dlaczego się po prostu nie poddamy? – sugeruje obojętnym głosem. - Nie złożymy broni?

\- O, to tak sobie wykoncypował mój brat? - pyta Sherlock zimno.

\- Nie, Mycroft nie chce zawracać sobie głowy wpuszczaniem cię do więzienia, skoro Moriarty'emu bardzo na rękę jest to, żebyś rozwiązał zagadkę. - John przerywa, by się roześmiać. To straszny śmiech. - Ale ty... Boże, _ty_. Przechodzisz przez to wszystko, bo zagadki są interesujące i to cię zachwyca. Poza tym nie da się tak po prostu wyłączyć instynktu przetrwania – uwierz mi, próbowałem – ale naprawdę nie wierzysz, że osiągniemy coś poza rozwiązaniem tych zbrodni. Masz się za żywego trupa.

Detektyw wzrusza jednym ramieniem. Jest zbyt przybity, by zaprotestować, poza tym John z całą pewnością już zdaje sobie sprawę z pewnych rzeczy,

\- Uważam, że w zaistniałych okolicznościach mam prawo do pewnego pesymizmu – przyznaje.

\- No widzisz, a ja tak sobie myślałem, że do eksplozji noc mijała całkiem miło – sugeruje John beznamiętnie.

\- I jak myślisz, ile takich nocy jeszcze przed nami? - Sherlock spuszcza wzrok, wspominając dotyk ust Johna na swojej skórze i wie, że mimo namiętności pominiętych zostało bardzo wiele miejsc. - Wyprowadzać ekstrapolację o przyszłych możliwościach mogę jedynie z rzeczywistych danych, nie z chciejstwa. Jak do tej pory Jim Moriarty z powodzeniem zwiódł kilku najinteligentniejszych ludzi w tym kraju, wliczając w to mnie. A ty wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że kiedy jesteśmy gotowi za coś umrzeć, sukces jest dużo bardziej prawdopodobny, nawet mimo ryzyka nieprzewidzianych czynników. Jak sądzę, Moriarty wolałby umrzeć niż skończyć tę całą sprawę przed jej końcem, więc statystycznie _bardziej prawdopodobne jest_ , że uda mu się mnie porwać, jeśli trajektoria wydarzeń nie zostanie przerwana. Nie widzę powodu, by ignorować ten fakt.

\- A potem co?

Sherlock powstrzymuje przejmujący go aż do kości dreszcz.

\- Pozamiatane. Mam nadzieję, że wcześniej niż później.

\- No to równie dobrze możesz się zabić i oszczędzić nam wszystkim zachodu.

Sherlock mruga. Kierowca zjeżdża z szerokiej drogi i skręca w przeuroczo zadbane osiedle. Światła samochodu przesuwają się po wysadzonej rzędem drzew uliczce, ozdobionej bramami o skomplikowanych okuciach. Sherlock natychmiast rozpoznaje kapitalistyczną idyllę: szlachetne urodzenie, krochmalona pościel, fortuny zbite za morzami na nieszczęściu i radości. Dorastał w podobnym otoczeniu. Tylko domy były mniejsze.

\- Słucham? - mówi detektyw, gdy jego usta wreszcie zaczynają nadążać za mózgiem.

John przekręca się, by spojrzeć mu w twarz. Sherlock nie widzi go tak wyraźnie, jakby sobie życzył, ale dostrzega, że jego szczęka drga w bolesnej frustracji.

\- Zabij się – powtarza. - Będzie po sprawie. Wtedy cię nie dorwie, co nie? Nawet James Moriarty nie pokona śmierci. - Znów się odwraca, by obserwować groteskowe cienie odbijające się w szybie.

Sherlock przełyka ślinę i ignoruje ostre ukłucie zdrady, które wywołała ta wypowiedź.

\- _Być może_ uda mi się go pokonać.

\- Nie, ale naprawdę? On jest niemal niewidzialny. Przynajmniej mnie się taki wydaje.

\- Szanse są bardzo małe, ale istnieją.

\- Och, po prostu _się zabij_. Będzie trzy razy prościej.

\- Rozważę twoją sugestię – warczy Sherlock.

Z gardła Johna wyrywa się pozbawiony radości śmiech.

\- Nie ty jeden. Wiesz, ja też się zastanawiałem, czy się nie zabić. Mówiłem ci, że mój związek z pistoletem miał... bardziej intymną naturę, nie? Nic mi się nie przydarzało. Nic – tylko koszmary i seria niepowiązanych ze sobą i pozbawionych sensu chwil. Nic nie _miało_ mi się przydarzyć. Nigdy. Nie było radości i nawet ból nie dostarczał mi wystarczających wrażeń. Po prostu... skończyłem się. Sherlock, wiesz, co się potem stało? Wiesz, w którą stronę nagle poszła ta historia? Coś mi się, kurwa, przydarzyło. Coś dość istotnego. Wiesz, co to było?

\- Natknąłeś się na dziecięcego geniusza, jedynego w świecie detektywa konsultanta w ostatnich tygodniach jego życia? - mówi głucho Sherlock, mając ochotę _kogoś skrzywdzić_.

\- Zakochałem się.

To ma za zadanie nim wstrząsnąć. Sherlock, ledwo zarejestrowawszy słowa, jest tego doskonale świadomy, wie, że są dla niego, a nie dla Johna; w tej wypowiedzi nie było niczego egoistycznego. Słowa przecinają mgłę, w której toną skrzydła sherlockowego pałacu umysłu i lądują na trawniku, wybuchając w eksplozji poświęcenia i pożądania.

Sherlock przekręca głowę i wytrzeszcza oczy. John nadal na niego nie patrzy, obserwując ciemne zarysy domów, które mija taksówka. W oszczędnym, przypadkowym świetle jego włosy mają kolor srebrzystoszary. Lewą pięść nadal lekko przyciska do ust i...

_Czy on naprawdę powiedział... ale przecież nie mógł mieć na myśli... ale nie chodzi o Sarah, nie kochał jej, nawet ja to dostrzegałem, czy on naprawdę chce mi powiedzieć, że..._

\- Równie dobrze mogę o tym napomknąć, skoro umrzesz i w ogóle – mówi dalej John tym samym rzeczowym tonem. - Będę za tobą tęsknił, wiesz? Byłeś jak coś w rodzaju... nie jestem nawet tego w stanie opisać. Jak przepiękne pole bitwy. No, fajowo było. Mam nadzieję, że nie będą cię torturować dłużej niż nakazuje przyzwoitość. Twój brat też ma taką nadzieję. Nawiasem mówiąc, właśnie to chciał ci powiedzieć, a nie, że życzy, żebyś mu opowiedział później o tym, jak cię będą mordować. To rzeczywiście nie było zbyt grzeczne. Obaj posługujemy się sarkazmem, żeby ci uświadomić, że zachowujesz się, jakby okropnej śmierci nie dało się uniknąć... a to, jeśli jeszcze nie załapałeś, niespecjalnie pomaga. Skoro ścigamy się z czasem, wolałbym, żebyś wszystko dobrze zrozumiał. Mógłbyś jeszcze wyświadczyć jedną przysługę? Dla mnie? Jeszcze jeden cud?

Sherlock nie jest w stanie się odezwać, a jego serce wali jak oszalałe. W końcu zdobywa się na niewiarygodny wysiłek i kiwa głową. John przesuwa się odrobinę do środka taksówki, przekręca się lekko i pochyla.

\- Chcę, żebyś spojrzał mi w oczy... prosto w cholerne oczy, Sherlock, i powiedział mi, że zupełnie we mnie nie wierzysz. Myślisz, że to tylko śledztwa, a w kwestii śledztw ja się tobie podporządkowuję. Ale nie masz racji – mówi John śmiercionośnym głosem. - To jest _wojna_. A na wojnie ty, kurwa, podporządkowujesz się mnie, jasne? Sherlock, wiesz, jak się wygrywa wojnę? Powiem ci. Za każdym razem, kiedy strzelasz, robisz to dla człowieka stojącego obok i masz nadzieję, że przeżyje. A za każdym razem, kiedy on strzela, robi to dla ciebie. Chcę, żebyś, kurwa, popatrzył mi w oczy i powiedział mi, że nie wierzysz, że to dla ciebie zrobię.

\- Nie, ja... ja... - jąka się Sherlock.

\- Bo ja w ciebie wierzę, jasne? Wierzę w Sherlocka Holmesa. I... - Głos Johna załamuje się lekko. Mężczyzna krzywi się. - Wiem, że dzisiejszy pokaz paszto to była gówniana sprawa i wiem, że zauważyłeś, że jestem tchórzem, ale nie jestem tchórzem _tego typu_ , okej? Przez PTSD w moim mózgu jest tyle dziur, co w serze szwajcarskim, ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że jestem niezdolny do działania. A to, że cholera jasna, tak zawróciłeś mi w głowie, że ledwo widzę na oczy, to jeszcze nie oznacza, że... To nie... Jezu.

Sherlock już-już ma zapytać, czy Johnowi nic nie jest, ale kiedy ma poruszyć wargami, okazuje się, że nie jest w stanie.

John potrząsa głową, uśmiechając się smutno w przestrzeń.

\- Wcześniej należało ci się wytłumaczenie, ale... No tak. Potrzebowałem chwili, żeby ubrać to w słowa. Nie jestem w stanie ci się sprzeciwić, bo usiłowałem zabić Helen, ona na to nie zasłużyła, więc ja nie zasłużyłem na szczęście, a w tym całym nieszczęściu było coś jak... jak pokuta. I jeszcze przed „Friesland” cieszyłem się z twojej obecności tak bardzo, że było to niemal nieprzyzwoite. A teraz za każdym razem zdaję sobie sprawę, że proszenie cię o więcej może wszystko zniszczyć. Proszenie cię o więcej to czysty hazard, wiesz? Jesteś bardzo... ryzykowny.

„Próbowałem cię przed tym ostrzec. Wielokrotnie” - myśli Sherlock, zaciskając dłonie na swoich udach.

\- Nie, nie, czaję, byłeś wobec mnie uczciwy, nie o to chodzi. Jezu – protestuje John, zerkając w bok. - Matko, nie o to mi chodzi, ani o kwestie seksu, ani narkotyków, ani śmiertelnego wroga, ale... Stary, na tym polu bitwy jest masa min. I każda jest tego warta. A na razie naprawdę cieszę się jak głupi, kiedy widzę, że wchodzisz do pokoju, więc nie chciałem wymagać zbyt dużo.

Sherlock zmusza się, by otworzyć usta, i szepcze:

\- Ja też się cieszę, jak widzę, że wchodzisz do pokoju.

\- Taaa. - John wzdycha. - Zacząłem tak podejrzewać, kiedy w ramach prezentu prawie zabiłeś mi ruskiego przemytnika. No więc... przepraszam. Wiem, że głupio zrobiłem, kiedy poprosiłem cię o... no, o jakąś formę zobowiązania. Nie powinienem był, ale mam nadzieję, że jakoś razem przetrwamy tę popieprzoną sytuację. A ty pewnie nie uważasz, żebym zasługiwał na to, by cię zatrzymać – ja sam tak nie uważam – ale jeśli masz mnie za tchórza tego drugiego rodzaju, tchórza, który ucieka, kiedy się go najbardziej potrzebuje, to w ciągu następnych kilku dni dowiesz się, że nie masz racji, okej? No dobra, ale... zapytałem. Za wcześnie dla mnie, żebym prosił o zobowiązanie co do czegokolwiek, a już na pewno co do związku takiego jak nasz. A potem twój brat oprotestował twoją rozbuchaną niestabilność psychiczną, spowodowaną ohydnym zastraszaniem przez bardzo wiele lat. No więc masz prawo czuć się teraz trochę niekochany, ale... nie. Nie jesteś. Nie jesteś niekochany, Sherlock. To właśnie się wydarzyło. Tak w skrócie.

Sherlock, który nigdy nie zapina pasów bezpieczeństwa w taksówkach, przesuwa się na środkowe siedzenie i zawisa nad Johnem. Śpiew jego krwi przywodzi na myśl drżące dźwięki, które wyczarowuje na strunach skrzypiec.

\- Nie jesteś tchórzem – szepcze, muskając palcami bok twarzy Johna. - Jesteś najwspanialszym, co w życiu widziałem.

Na twarzy Johna pojawia się ponury uśmiech wilka.

\- Od razu widać, że w dupie byłeś i gówno widziałeś – odpala, ale jego oczy błyszczą.

Sherlock potrząsa głową i szuka słów.

\- Chcę spędzić resztę życia znając cię, _wniknąć w ciebie_ w jakiś sposób i chcę... chcę, żebyś wierzył w coś lepszego niż Sherlock Holmes.

\- Nie jestem w stanie pomyśleć o niczym lepszym – szepcze John.

\- Kiedyś bym się z tobą zgodził – przyznaje Sherlock. - Jestem niezwykły. Ale będziesz przez to cierpiał. Przeze mnie. Na miłość boską, już cierpisz.

\- No i świetnie. - John szczerzy zęby mimo wyczuwalnego napięcia. Samochód zaczyna zwalniać. - Z cierpienia zrobiłem sobie niemal profesję. No to już wszystko wiemy. Istnieje jakiś powód, dla którego jeszcze mnie nie całujesz?

\- Kilka, ale żaden z nich nie jest zbyt dobry – odpowiada Sherlock. Pragnienie jest aż bolesne.

\- Jesteś zły, że chciałem cię zatrzymać? - naciska John napiętym głosem.

Sherlock skłania głowę nad skronią Johna.

\- Nie – odpowiada. - Jestem zły, bo nie mam pojęcia, jak takie rzeczy wyglądają.

A potem nie ma już nic, jest tylko delikatna pieszczota ciepłych warg Johna i jego niedowierzający, cichy śmiech, który Sherlock chwyta w swoje usta. Przez kilka długich chwil – dokładniej rzecz ujmując, dopóki taksówka się nie zatrzymuje – śmierć to doprawdy trywialna sprawa, jeśli się ją porówna do uczucia, które John właśnie – odważnie, brawurowo i empatycznie – nazwał miłością.

xxx

Już po samym manicurze Sherlock rozpoznałby, że pan Neil Gibson jest wziętym biznesmenem. Naprawdę nie potrzebuje do tego wielkiego, kamiennego domu, otoczonego przez całe akry ziemi, który nazywa się Thor Place. Jego właściciel stoi w swoim gabinecie. Ma na sobie czarny, szyty na miarę, garnitur, chociaż dochodzi trzecia w nocy. To wysoki, szczupły i silny mężczyzna o bezlitosnych, zimnych, szarych oczach.

Sherlock natychmiast czuje do Neila Gibsona odrazę. Ale jego żona, Maria Pinto-Gibson została zamordowana – ściślej rzecz ujmując, postrzelona w głowę. Zaaresztowano au pair bogacza, Grace Dunbar, więc Sherlock musi niechętnie przyznać Lestrade'owi rację: słusznie jest zacząć od Neila Gibsona i policjanta, który dokonał aresztowania. Bradstreet założyła ramiona na niestarannie zapiętym, kaszmirowym sweterku, któremu towarzyszy biznesowa spódnica. Nastroszone, jasne włosy postawiła na żel. Teraz mierzy wzrokiem szukającego zaczepki magnata.

\- Grace nie miała nic wspólnego ze śmiercią mojej żony. Mogę przysiąc – pluje się Gibson z ciężkim, amerykańskim akcentem. Opada na męski, skórzany fotel i w porywie gościnności wskazuje ręką kanapę. Bradstreet i John siadają, zaś Sherlock nie przestaje krążyć po pokoju. - Pierwszy przyznam, że Maria bywała w stosunku do niej prawdziwą suką, ale jakim cudem pierdolenie Marii miało Grace w jakikolwiek sposób zagrażać? Jest przyzwyczajona do nienawiści przekwitłych piękności. Nie ma sensu, żebym kłamał, pewnie czytacie jej maile, ogarniacie statusy na Facebooku czy co tam policja pojmuje w dzisiejszych czasach jako pracę. Maria nie cierpiała Grace. Ale nigdy nie zauważyłem, żeby Grace to obchodziło.

„Abraham Lincoln” - myśli Sherlock. Gdyby Abraham Lincoln nie był wielkim przywódcą, a jedynie okropnym staruchem, byłby Neilem Gibsonem. Kropka w kropkę. Łącznie z marmurową linią szczęki.

\- Jak widzę, przebolał pan już stratę żony – zauważa kąśliwie Sherlock, przyglądając się obrazom wiszącym na ścianach. Kilka dzieł nieznanych mu artystów szkoły flamandzkiej, dwa szkice Picassa, autentyczny Gaugin. Pan Gibson faktycznie jest bardzo, bardzo bogaty.

Neil Gibson wzrusza ramionami.

\- Kochałem ją, gdy braliśmy ślub. To było bardzo romantyczne, lekkomyślne posunięcie. Zanim umarła, może już nie kochałem jej jako żony, ale ceniłem ją jako matkę i człowieka i chcę złapać prawdziwego mordercę. Ale był z niej niezły numer. Straszliwie pazerna. Nie wzięliśmy rozwodu tylko z powodu intercyzy przedmałżeńskiej. Kiedy komuś z moją pozycją wróci zdrowy rozsądek, nie może sobie pozwolić na zobowiązania wobec szkodników.

\- A więc sypiał pan z panną Dunbar? - dopytuje się Sherlock chłodno.

Gibson uśmiecha się złośliwie.

\- Nie pański interes, ale odpowiem panu w ten sposób: nie jestem taki głupi, by bzykać dobrą niańkę. Nie, kiedy ta kobieta nieustannie patrzyła mi na ręce, a w papierach mieliśmy zapisane postępowanie na wypadek zdrady. Jeśli chodzi o uganianie się za spódniczkami, to dotrzymałem umowy.

Bradstreet też się uśmiecha, odsłaniając zęby. Jest wściekła.

\- Wie pan co, niezupełnie jeszcze skreśliłam pana z listy podejrzanych, panie Gibson, nawet jeśli ma pan żelazne alibi na okoliczność morderstwa żony. Póki co: skrzywdził pan kiedyś swoją żonę? To znaczy – fizycznie?

Potentat wybucha śmiechem.

\- Ją? Po tym, jak nasze małżeństwo się popsuło, prędzej dotknąłbym chorej małpy niż Marii. Powiedziałem jej to. W przeciwieństwie do niej jestem szczery. Zawsze lepiej zmierzyć się z faktami. Dla nas wszystkich – w tym dla dzieci – byłoby lepiej, gdyby poszła na umowę, którą jej przedłożyłem, i wypierdalała razem z samochodem. Chyba uroiła sobie, że chciałem, by zniknęła, żeby mieć miejsce dla kogoś w stylu Grace, a mnie się w końcu odechciało protestować. Maria byłaby beze mnie szczęśliwsza, ale nie chciała tego dostrzec. Nienawidziliśmy się. A w każdym razie ja nienawidziłem, gdy czepiała się mnie jak gówno podeszwy. Nie ma sensu kłamać: każda osoba ze służby państwu to powie. Równie dobrze mogę sam to przyznać.

Sherlock zatrzymuje się przed rodzinnym portretem i mruży oczy. Dwoje dzieci – chłopiec i dziewczynka. Urocze istotki o mieszanym pochodzeniu rasowym, z przerwami między przednimi zębami i w nieładnych, odświętnych ubrankach. W oczach Neila Gibsona widać błysk stali, jakby na śniadanie pożerał małe kraje i wydalał pieniądze. Ale Maria Pinto-Gibson... W czasie, gdy to zdjęcie zostało zaplanowane i wykonane, kochała swego męża. Sherlock dostrzega to w niemal błagalnej dłoni spoczywającej na jego ramieniu.

\- Pani detektyw – mówi John cicho, jakby Gibsona z nimi nie było. - Jest pani zbyt dobra w swoim zawodzie, by nie zaaresztować tego dupka, gdyby istniał co do niego choćby cień podejrzenia. Co świadczyło o winie panny Dunbar?

\- A ty, kurwa, to niby kto? - denerwuje się Gibson.

\- To konsultant medyczny – ćwierka Bradstreet, notując w notatniku Moleskine. - Cieszę się, że pan pyta, doktorze Watson. Cała sprawa nie przedstawia się zbyt dobrze dla panny Dunbar. Napisała SMS-a do pani Gibson, że będzie o dwudziestej pierwszej na moście Thor. Na tyłach posiadłości znajduje się mała rzeczka, przepływa przez wszystkie ziemie i pewnie cholernie podbija ceny. Bajkowość i tak dalej.

John kiwa głową. Oczy Gibsona aż płoną pogardą.

\- Wiadomo, o co chodziło z tym spotkaniem?

\- Nie. Za to krótko po podanej godzinie znalazłam na miejscu ciało pani Gibson, zaś pistolet, z którego niedawno wystrzelono – o odpowiednim kalibrze – został odkryty przez moją skromną osobę w szafie panny Dunbar. Nie mamy kuli, ale mamy ranę postrzałową. Wszystko wskazuje na...

\- To bez sensu – mówi Sherlock, obracając się w pół kroku i wyładowując swój gniew na Bradstreet. - Grace Dunbar miałaby strzelić kobiecie w głowę, pójść do domu i ukryć wciąż dymiący pistolet w swoim indeksie skarpetkowym?

\- Indeksie skarpetkowym? - powtarza Bradstreet, a jej ładna twarz wykrzywia się w zdumieniu.

\- W skarpetkach – mamrocze John, pocierając brwi. - Znam gościa od miesiąca, ale mógłbym napisać epopeję o nim i o jego skarpetkach.

\- Moje skarpetki są pokatalogowane pod kątem koloru i wagi i nie mają obecnie żadnego znaczenia – prycha Sherlock, udając irytację większą niż naprawdę odczuwa. - Każdy rozsądny człowiek obejrzał w życiu wystarczająco dużo telewizji, by wiedzieć, że pistoletu nie chowa się w szufladzie z bielizną. Broń została podłożona.

\- Dokładnie to powtarzam! - burczy Neil Gibson, stukając na komórce. - Dziękuję.

Bradstreet wyrzuca w powietrze swoje wypielęgnowane dłonie.

\- To nie było moje ulubione zatrzymanie w tym miesiącu – nawet gdyby panna Dunbar miała na tyle dość tego pojebanego domu, by zabić, nie wydawała się typem, który strzeli komuś w głowę ani który porzuci jeszcze ciepłe narzędzie zbrodni w swoich gaciach – ale byłabym nieodpowiedzialna, gdybym jej nie aresztowała. Ba, sama bym siebie zwolniła!

Sherlock dalej krąży po pokoju, nie będąc w stanie ukryć niecierpliwości. Przebywa w tym domu najwyżej pięć minut, a już jest przekonany o niewinności Grace Dumbar. Możliwe, że wiedział o niej od chwili, w której ujrzał zdjęcie na telefonie. Ostatecznie w sprawę zamieszany jest Moriarty, więc nic nie będzie takie, jakie się wydaje. Teraz sądzi, że to z powodu jej niewinności nalegał, by Mycroft pozwolił mu z nią pomówić. Ale porzucony – i to właśnie w szafie – pistolet potwierdza hipotezę.

Pozostaje tylko dowiedzieć się, co się naprawdę wydarzyło.

A Sherlock obecnie jest _okropnie rozkojarzony_.

Rozprasza go wrogie spojrzenie Johna i jego zmierzwione włosy – Sherlock zaciskał na nich dłonie w taksówce przez rozkoszną, zbyt krótką chwilę. Rozprasza go czerwień wciąż utrzymująca się na wargach Johna. Rozprasza go to, że John niecierpliwie postukuje stopą w podłogę i najwyraźniej ma ogromną ochotę dać Neilowi Gibsonowi w mordę.

Sherlocka rozprasza fakt, że John najwidoczniej go kocha. Do tej pory mógł jedynie tak przypuszczać, więc to ignorował – niepotwierdzone dane łatwiej odrzucić. Teraz jest to najprawdziwsza, namacalna prawda. John zajmuje teraz w świadomości Sherlocka więcej miejsca niż zajmował wówczas, gdy jedynie sugerował, że go kocha. Uczucia Johna nagle stały się o kilka kilogramów cięższe, a jego obecność – o wiele stabilniejsza.

Grawitacja zmieniła się proporcjonalnie do szacowanego ciężaru johnowego serca.

John spogląda na Sherlocka swymi ciemnoniebieskimi oczami, w milczeniu zadając pytanie: „Co dalej?”.

\- Zabierz mnie do miejsca, w którym znaleziono ciało – rozkazuje Bradstreet detektyw.

\- Nie rozumiem, co pan tu robi o tej porze – burczy Gibson – chociaż bardzo się cieszę, że ta żałosna parodia gliny może sobie popatrzeć, jak się przeprowadza śledztwo. Moje jedyne wyobrażenie o pracy detektywa pochodzi z „CSI: Kryminalnych zagadek Miami”, a sam rozwiązałbym to szybciej niż ona. I ucieszyłbym się też, gdyby uniewinniono Grace. Wiem, że tego nie zrobiła, to dobra dziewczyna, a do tego gorąca jak chuj, ale póki co, to zrywacie mnie z łóżka w środku cholernej nocy. Biznes to niełatwa sprawa, a słabi przegrywają. Jestem w stanie stwarzać albo niszczyć ludzi – z reguły ich niszczę, bo to ciekawsze. Nie mam czasu na takie bzdury.

\- A czy pańskie dzieci mają czas, by dowiedzieć się, kto zamordował ich matkę? - pyta Bradstreet lodowato i przez mgnienie oka Sherlock dostrzega tę część jej osobowości, która nie ma nic wspólnego z inteligencją, eleganckimi butami albo wyrazistą seksualnością – dostrzega powód, dla którego została gliną. Stwierdza, że John jednak może nazywać ją „Jane”. - Gdyby chodziło o moją matkę, byłabym zainteresowana. Poza tym – nudzi mnie pan.

\- On ma żelazne alibi, prawda? - pyta John z niedowierzaniem. Jego krótkie nogi rozchylają się, a Sherlock natychmiast usiłuje zidentyfikować, dlaczego czuje głód – czy chce posmakować wewnętrznej strony uda przyjaciela, czy też może twardego zagięcia kolana. - Bo jeśli nie, to mam ochotę gnidę zajebać. Proszę mi wybaczyć słownictwo.

\- Ma – wzdycha Bradstreet, drapiąc się po już i tak bardzo punkowej głowie, i przerzuca kartki w notesie. - W ramach czasowych, w których popełniano zbrodnię, udzielał wywiadu na żywo na Al Jazeera na temat użycia ciężkich metali w elektronice i zmian na rynku. Nie, żeby zasługiwał, by żyć, tylko dlatego, że nie strzelił swojej żonie w głowę.

\- Ano nie – odpowiada John sucho. - Może mógł kogoś zatrudnić i podłożyć pistolet w szafie?

\- Och, sprawdzam tak _bardzo, bardzo starannie_ każdą nieścisłość, że równie dobrze mogłabym mu wsadzić rękę do dupy – mruczy Bradstreet, a Sherlock ponownie ma ochotę zaklaskać w dłonie z powodu jej wyborów.

\- Nie wiem czego ode mnie chcecie, amatorzy pieprzeni – warczy Gibson, podchodząc do barku i nalewając sobie whiskey. - Kobiety robią całą masę pojebanych rzeczy, których faceci nigdy nie zrozumieją. Jeśli chcecie zrzucić na mnie winę, cóż, okazujecie się jeszcze mniej istotni niż myślałem.

„No dobrze” - myśli Sherlock - „Naprawdę wystarczy. Przed końcem nocy mam umówioną wizytę u lekarza”.

\- Może panu śmierć żony wydaje się błahostką, ale dla mnie obecnie ma ona dość duże znaczenie. Mówiąc ściślej, może wpływać na moją przewidywaną długość życia. - Sherlock odwraca się w stronę Neila Gibsona z całym rozmachem, na jaki pozwala wkroczenie do pokoju w dobrym płaszczu, z niskim przyjacielem i pozostanie w pozycji stojącej. - Zabierze mnie pan na miejsce zbrodni. Natychmiast. Przypomni pan sobie wszystko, co kiedykolwiek pan powiedział żonie o Grace Dunbar i co ona panu powiedziała. Natychmiast. Przedstawi mi pan krótką listę swoich największych wrogów, żebym mógł stwierdzić, czy mają jakiekolwiek znaczenie, chociaż cała sprawa wygląda raczej na domową zbrodnię. Natychmiast. I przeprosi pan obecną tu Jane Bradstreet, że był pan nieznośnie przykry. I to naprawdę _natychmiast_ , bo inaczej zainteresuję brytyjski rząd tym, jak nielegalnie pan skorzystał z amerykańskiego krachu pięć lat temu.

Pomimo opalenizny widać, że Gibson blednie. Odstawia drinka na blat, co doskonale współgra z jego rzednącą miną.

\- Nie zrobiłby pan tego – mówi z niedowierzaniem.

\- Proszę mi zaufać – parska Sherlock, podczas gdy Bradstreet chichocze, a John kiwa głową. - Bez chwili wahania.

xxx

Sherlock rozwiązuję zagadkę morderstwa w dwadzieścia sekund od momentu, w którym pokazują mu miejsce zbrodni.

Zostawili Gibsona w domu. Niosą silnie świecące latarki, przeszukują posiadłość i teren otaczający malowniczy mostek zbudowany w japońskim stylu, gapią się na krzaki i na wierzby płaczące. Jest zimno, lecz nie przenikliwie zimno. Powietrze ma posmak oczekiwania. Patrzą na żwir, na korę, na wybrukowaną ścieżkę. Z zainteresowaniem przyglądają się trawie i opadłym liściom. Ale Sherlock dostrzega tylko świeżą szczerbę w drewnianej balustradzie mostku i pojmuje, że pistolet został obwiązany sznurem przyczepionym do czegoś ciężkiego, więc wpadł do strumienia, kiedy Maria Pinto-Gibson popełniła samobójstwo, wrabiając rywalkę. W bujnej wyobraźni Sherlocka rozgrywająca się scena jest czarno-biała, z nagłymi rozbłyskami kolorów.

 _Chciała zemsty absolutnej – podrzuciła pistolet, z którego niedawno wystrzelono, do szafy panny Dunbar, po tym jak umówiła się z nią na spotkanie. O tak._ Sherlock ma to przed oczami.

_Przywiązała pistolet do kamienia i przycisnęła broń do głowy. O tak. Wystrzeliła. O tak._

_Umarła, a w chwili śmierci ukryła prawdziwe narzędzie zbrodni. O tak._

Sherlock wchodzi na kładkę i spogląda w głębię strumienia. Jest zupełnie ciemno, więc nic nie dostrzega, ale wyczuwa obecność broni pod wodą. Czuje nagłą falę nienawiści do Jima Moriarty'ego, gdy wyobraża sobie, jak musiało wyglądać błaganie zaniesione do niego przez Marię Pinto-Gibson.

_Drogi Jimie, jeśli nie mogę mieć mego męża, proszę, spraw, żebym zrujnowała mojego największego wroga._

Odpowiedź Jima była samą prostotą: umrzyj.

Sherlock wzdycha i przesuwa dłońmi po drewnie. Czuje zapach sosny, płynącej wody i grubej warstwy iłu spoczywającej pod odległymi gwiazdami. Dramatyczna część jego osobowości pragnie pożyczyć od Johna pistolet i powtórzyć eksperyment. Johnowi by się podobało. Roześmiałby się, potrząsnął głową, nazwał Sherlocka szalonym dupkiem.

Część jego osobowości, która nie chce umrzeć, milczy. Potrzebują pistoletu.

Potrzebują czegoś jeszcze.

Czasu. Potrzebują wielu, wielu lat ze sobą, a John ma rację. Sherlock zachowuje się, jakby środki ostrożności nie miały sensu. Zachowuje się, jakby już zginął. A to niepokoi jego partnera.

„Partnera” - myśli Sherlock, czując, jak coś przyjemnie wzbiera w jego klatce piersiowej.

Bystry potok zimnej wody gdzieś pod jego wypastowanymi, czarnymi butami przypomina Sherlockowi o innym strumieniu z czasów, kiedy był dzieckiem; o płotkach, które migały w wodzie; o dniach, kiedy Mycroft nauczył go, jak puszczać kaczki. John ma rację co do jeszcze jednej rzeczy: najwyraźniej podczas tych lat psychicznych tortur Sherlock zapomniał, że Mycroft – chociaż arogancki i ubrudzony kremem z ciastek – odnosi sukces w niemal wszystkim, czego się dotknie. Sherlock ma wrażenie, że ktoś zabrał mu jakiś ciężar z klatki piersiowej i stwierdza, że powinien wysłać SMS-a.

_Nawiązano kontakt z zakładniczką – jest z Moriartym. Rozwiązałem zagadkę. Powodzenia. SH_

Po kilku minutach przyglądania się rozmazanemu odbiciu gwiazd w strumieniu, Sherlock odczytuje:

_Jak rozumiem, rozmawiałeś ze swoim przyjacielem-doktorem. Nie wychylaj się, mój bracie. Powstrzymaj się z ogłoszeniem rozwiązania, ile będziesz w stanie. MH_

Kroki Bradstreet i Johna odbijają się echem, gdy podchodzą oni do Sherlocka. Detektyw odwraca się od barierki, która pomogła wszystko zrozumieć.

\- Masz coś? - pyta John, dysząc lekko.

Sherlock lekko kiwa głową.

\- Kurczę, może jeszcze zdążymy to rozwiązać! - Bradstreet klaszcze w dłonie.

\- Już to rozwiązałem.

\- Że co? Dzięki kątowi padania cholernego światła księżyca czy jak? - wykrzykuje John i rozkłada ramiona, nie próbując nawet ukryć zachwytu.

Sherlock rusza pospiesznie w stronę frontu posiadłości i podnosi kołnierz płaszcza, rozpoczynając wyjaśnienia. Mimo ponurych informacji, jest z siebie ogromnie zadowolony. Kiedy przechodzą na przód domu, dociera do konkluzji, a na twarzach jego słuchaczy pojawia się napięta, zaniepokojona mina. Sherlock nie może się z nimi nie zgodzić.

Zamknięte pokoje są faktycznie fajowskie. Samobójstwa, które mają wyglądać jak morderstwa mogą być obrzydliwie sprytne, ale _wcale_ nie są fajowskie.

\- Poczekaj na wschód słońca, a potem przeszukaj strumień – nakazuje Bradstreet Sherlock, kiedy rozdzielają się przed budynkiem. Gibson gapi się na nich złowrogo przez okno. - Obecnie bardzo zdolni ludzie próbują uratować zakładniczkę. Gdybym teraz zatrzymał zegar, tylko wyrządziłbym nam wszystkim krzywdę. Jeśli mojemu bratu uda się ująć Moriarty'ego, nie będzie już w ogóle zakładników... a jeśli mu się nie uda, opublikuję rozwiązanie i zakładniczka i tak przeżyje, bo sprawa jest zamknięta.

\- To co, napiszę ci SMS-a, jeśli nie znajdziemy tam pistoletu? - proponuje sucho Bradstreet, podając mu rękę.

\- Och, obawiam się, że z całą pewnością znajdziecie pistolet. - Sherlock wzdycha. - Ostatecznie jestem geniuszem.

\- Jesteś też zupełnym dupkiem. Ile masz godzin? - pyta Bradstreet, już dzwoniąc do Lestrade'a. Zakłada ramiona na piersi, opatulając się swoim eleganckim sweterkiem. Sherlock cieszy się, że tam była, a jednocześnie nigdy nie chciał niczego tak, jak chce opuścić to miejsce.

\- Dziesięć – raportuje.

\- A w międzyczasie?

Sherlock robi krok w bok, podczas gdy pozostali patrzą na niego, czekając, co postanowi. Waha się jeszcze chwilę, stojąc na podjeździe do posiadłości. „Umarła, bo go kochała” - myśli Sherlock, spoglądając na niemal pusty dom. „Maria Pinto-Gibson zostawiła swoje dzieci i umarła tylko dlatego, że pokochała kogoś, kto ją zawiódł”.

„Powiedział, że jest w tobie zakochany. Albo niemal to powiedział” - myśli w następnej kolejności i zalewa go fala czystego egoizmu. Odwraca się od budynku. Od Bradstreet, od aresztowania, którego nie chciała przeprowadzić, i od żyć, które powinny były być lepiej przeżyte.

\- Nie będziemy się wychylać – ogłasza Sherlock, ruszając z miejsca. - Dobranoc, Bradstreet. Dziękuję, że przyszłaś. Postaraj się potem nie utonąć w strumyczku.

\- Pieprz się, draniu! – odkrzykuje Bradstreet przyjaźnie, kierując się do swojego radiowozu.

\- Dokąd jedziemy? - pyta John, podbiegając, by dogonić Sherlocka. Docierają do ciemnej drogi. Ich taksówka nadal czeka – błyszczący samochód mruczy cicho kilka metrów dalej. - To... chyba nie zamierzasz zachować się rozsądnie i posłuchać Mycrofta... czekaj, musimy zrobić jakieś badania czy coś?

\- Zachowuję się rozsądnie. Nie ma żadnych badań, jest tylko czas. Dziękuję za tamto streszczenie – odpowiada miękko Sherlock, wsiadając do taksówki.

\- No to... - John potrząsa głową i zamyka drzwi. - Jezu, w mieszkaniu będzie lodówa. Poza tym to zajebiście niebezpieczne miejsce.

\- To oczywiste. Do Pall Mall, proszę! - woła, a samochód rusza.

\- Co jest w Pall Mall? - pyta John, wciskając ręce między uda.

\- Klub Diogenesa – odpowiada Sherlock, pozwalając sobie na krótki uśmieszek.

„Jeśli John ma rację, to czego ja się tak bałem?” - zastanawia się.

Zerka na zegarek. Doskonale wie, że nie mogą teraz nocować na Baker Street. Poza tym jaka to będzie słodka, słodka zemsta wobec Mycrofta za każdą krzywdę – prawdziwą i wyimaginowaną – jeśli wynajmą apartament dla diogenesowych klubowiczów i będą się kochać na każdej możliwej powierzchni do momentu, w którym słońce rozgrzeje ich zsiniałe skóry do odcienia kości słoniowej; będą się kochać w towarzystwie okropnych, choć drogich, wiązanek sztucznych kwiatów i biurek, które widziały tylko niebezpiecznie lekko podejmowane decyzje wojenne swoich użytkowników.

\- Znowu kulałeś – mówi Sherlock po długim wydechu. - Kulałeś, a ja nie mogłem tego znieść. To była moja wina, moja, a nie Moriarty'ego, to było przez to, że poddałem się katastrofie. Niesprawiedliwie oskarżyłem cię o to, że zaczął wyprowadzać cię z równowagi. Przepraszam.

\- Och – mówi John z zaskoczeniem. - Słuchaj, możemy to nagrać na telefonie czy coś? Tak dla potomności?

\- Mam pomysł na lepszą pokutę.

\- Dajesz.

\- Co byś powiedział – pyta Sherlock, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko w ciemności taksówki – gdybym zabrał cię do ciepłego, ekskluzywnego, drogiego klubu mojego potwornego, potwornego brata i żebyśmy... w pełni to wykorzystali?

Języka Johna niemal nie dałoby się dostrzec, gdyby nie lekkie zwilżenie warg, ale Sherlock go dostrzega. Sherlock widzi wiele rzeczy, których ludzie nie dostrzegają.

\- To znaczy... chcesz znowu „coś mi powiedzieć”? - pyta John, rozprostowując dłonie spoczywające na udach. Śmieje się. - Nie powinienem na to pozwolić. Boże. Albo... powinienem ci urządzić owację. To ja ci powiedziałem, żebyś przestał skakać przez płonącą obręcz. I oto nie skaczesz. To... z braku lepszego słowa... nikomu nie zaszkodzi?

Sherlock kiwa głową i wyciąga rękę poprzez siedzenia. Pragnie tylko dotyku krótkich palców Johna pod swoimi własnymi.

John przysuwa się bliżej, splata ich ramiona ze sobą i opiera głowę na płaszczu Sherlocka. Nos Sherlocka natychmiast ją muska.

\- No to powiedz mi wszystko, co tylko chcesz – stwierdza John. - Jestem zakochany. Ostatecznie umiemy się zregenerować.


	20. Chapter 20

**Rozdział 20**

 

\- Co to w ogóle za miejsce? - zdumiewa się John, zduszając ziewnięcie.

Stoją w korytarzu apartamentu znajdującego się w bardzo starym klubie dla dżentelmenów na Pall Mall. Zaprowadził ich tu starszy mężczyzna o zaciśniętych wargach, który aż się prosił, by nazwać go kamerdynerem, a nie pospolitym portierem. Tapeta na ścianach ma subtelny odcień złota, zasłony są starannie zaciągnięte, a meble wypolerowane i połyskujące orzechowo. Obok bardzo eleganckiego i nowoczesnego telefonu stoi idealny bukiet z papieru, gałązek i krepiny. Jest tu też ergonomiczny fotel biurowy, wprost stworzony, by, siedząc na nim, rozwiązywać problemy stanu. Wszystko to robi okropnie wysmakowane i okropnie drogie wrażenie, co Sherlocka jednocześnie uspokaja i denerwuje. Zdejmuje płaszcz, wiesza go w szafie za przesuwanymi, lustrzanymi drzwiami i wyciąga rękę po kurtkę Johna.

\- Moi przodkowie założyli Klub Diogenesa – wyjaśnia. - My, Holmesowie, nigdy nie byliśmy szczególnie... klubowi, co jeszcze nie znaczy, że nie cenimy wygodnych foteli i świeżych gazet. Mój brat zasiada w zarządzie tego miejsca. Najlepsze jest to, że kiedy się tu spotykam z Mycroftem, nie możemy rozmawiać, dopóki nie znajdziemy się w Pokoju Nieznajomych. Całkowita cisza to naczelna zasada. A jeśli jakiś klub powstrzymuje Mycrofta od mówienia, to klub ten zajmuje specjalne miejsce w moim sercu.

John parska śmiechem i wchodzi do pokoju. Z cichym westchnięciem opada na skórzany fotel, rozplątuje sznurowadła i zdejmuje buty. Jest idealnie jasny, jakby emitował swój własny poblask – Sherlock zaczyna podejrzewać, że faktycznie tak jest. To nie może być tylko kwestia kolorów – kiedy Sherlock na niego spogląda, cały pokój się rozjaśnia.

\- Członkostwo musi kosztować majątek. Ty jesteś członkiem?

\- Mam pewne... przywileje – przyznaje Sherlock.

_Których bardzo potrzebowałeś, kiedy miałeś dwadzieścia dwa lata, zachowywałeś się jak idiota, założyłeś czarny krawat na sylwestra i byłeś obrzydliwe naćpany, a przy tym nieźle poturbowany przez kilku drani, którzy napastowali cię w Shoreditch, gdy kosztowałeś naprawdę fantastycznej kokainy i zrobiłeś się przez nią trochę nieostrożny; i był tu Mycroft, i gdy na ciebie spojrzał, nic nie powiedział, ani jednego słowa, tylko skinął głową w stronę konsjerża i zanim wiedziałeś, co się dzieje, już budziłeś się w świeżej pościeli, z włosami nadal wilgotnymi po prysznicu i tylko śladami podejrzeń, kto zabandażował ranę na twoim czole, powstałą, gdy uderzyłeś głową w chodnik, kiedy cię obezwładnili._

Sherlock krzywi się i sprawdza telefon. Dziewięć i pół godziny. Mycroft ma dziewięć i pół godziny. I oczywiście, że Mycroft nie jest obojętny, czym innym jest niechęć między rodzeństwem, a czym innym rozmyślne ignorowanie. Przypomina sobie, że nigdy nie należy bezmyślnie dopasowywać faktów do teorii. Jeśli Sherlock już ma być głupi, niech będzie głupi w temacie mniej irytującym niż jego _brat_.

\- Ten pokój jest bardzo w porządku. Naprawdę, bardzo w porządku. Ale... Nie mamy żadnych... no, nic nie mamy – stwierdza John, pocierając oczy. - Ani pasty do zębów, ani szamponu, ani nawet gaci.

\- Proszę cię – prycha Sherlock, wsadzając buty wraz ze skarpetkami do szafy. - Tu niczego nie brakuje. Jeśli wymyślisz coś, czego nie mają – na przykład olibanum albo mirrę do kąpieli – po prostu zadzwoń i kogoś po to wyślą. Damy sobie radę, przynajmniej do jutra. Ja na przykład nie planuję mieć na sobie niczego w łóżku.

John spogląda na niego z czułym, zmęczonym zaskoczeniem i otwiera usta, gdy detektyw klęka z gracją między jego kolanami. Sherlocka otacza miękka bawełna. Zwija się w kłębek. Jest cudownie, cicho i ciepło. Cudownie jest ukryć twarz w kolanach Johna i objąć go w pasie; cudowne są dłonie, które przyjaciel zanurza w jego włosach, i palce, którymi przeczesuje loki. Sherlock wydaje z siebie zadowolony pomruk i przytula się bliżej.

\- Jak jakiś wielki kot – stwierdza John. Sherlock słyszy w jego głosie uśmiech. - Nie musimy... nic nie musimy robić, wiesz? Możemy iść spać. Potrzebujesz się przespać. Ja zdążyłem się zdrzemnąć, ale... No cóż. Intuicja mi podpowiada, że ty nie zmrużyłeś oka.

John ma rację. Sherlock obserwował Johna przez te kilka godzin, które spędzili w łóżku. Zastanawia się, skąd jego przyjaciel o tym wie, i postanawia nie pytać, uznając, że woli zachować tajemnicę.

\- Sen jest dla słabych. - Sherlock przesuwa dłońmi w górę i wsuwa je pod sweter, drapiąc paznokciami napiętą skórę na plecach Johna. Skóra ożywa, pojawia się na niej gęsia skórka, a Sherlock bada nagłe zgrubienia wrażliwymi opuszkami palców.

\- Słuchaj, nie musisz robić z siebie Pana Libido tylko dlatego, że jesteś najseksowniejszym, co w życiu widziałem. - John w dalszym ciągu ma rozbawiony głos. - Niecałe sześć godzin temu zaliczyliśmy naprawdę zajebiste bzykanko.

\- To się nie liczyło.

\- O Boże. - John parska śmiechem. Sherlock w dalszym ciągu błądzi palcami po jego skórze, a plecy Johna wyginają się lekko. Doktor jest zadowolony, ale niczego się nie domaga, a Sherlocka aż boli serce od wszystkich pytań, których John nie zadaje; od wszystkich sposobów, na jakie Sherlock uciekał, a John mu z rezygnacją na to pozwalał... nie, nie z rezygnacją, z _przekonaniem_ , że zasługuje na odrzucenie. Przynajmniej według niego. - Co ty pieprzysz? Powiedziałeś, że rozebrałem cię na kawałeczki. I... - John odchrząkuje. - Niezupełnie wiem, jak to rozumieć. I jeśli powinienem przeprosić, to przepraszam. Ale jestem głęboko przekonany, że to się liczyło.

Sherlock nie widzi żadnego powodu, dla którego nie byłoby przyjemnie rozpiąć zębami guzika i rozporka od spodni Johna, więc próbuje. Jego nos ociera się o gładką skórę podbrzusza doktora. To łatwiejsze niż przypuszczał – może dlatego, że wielokrotnie udało mu się wyswobodzić z kajdanek przy pomocy własnych ust i klucza. John wciąga gwałtownie powietrze, raz wypycha do przodu biodra, po czym zamiera. Jego dłonie na włosach Sherlocka zaciskają się.

\- To się nie liczyło, bo nie wiedziałem.

\- Czego nie wiedziałeś? - pyta John zduszonym głosem i muska palcami ucho Sherlocka.

\- Byłeś zakochany, nie wiedziałem, że byłeś zakochany, ja... - Sherlock zauważa, że oddychanie staje się coraz trudniejsze, i na moment zaciska usta. Nie powinien pozwolić, by to znaczyło tak wiele w tak krótkim czasie. Nie powinien. Inaczej rozpadnie się jak okna na Baker Street.

\- Och. A podobno jesteś genialny. Coś takiego. - Sherlock wsuwa palce pod pasek Johna, ciągnie i już – na szczęście – spodnie i bielizna doktora zsuwają się aż do połowy jego ud. John gwałtownie wciąga powietrze. - O Jezu, co ty wyrabiasz!

\- To oczywiste.

John jest... z całą pewnością jest zainteresowany. Jego na wpół twardy penis drga gwałtownie, gdy Sherlock ujmuje go w dłoń, przyciągając do siebie. John przesuwa dłonią w górę i w dół po karku Sherlocka. Drugą zanurza głęboko w jego włosach i przyciąga go do pocałunku. Sherlock nie przypomina sobie, by rozchylał wargi, ale te zdają się rozumieć, czego się od nich wymaga, i otwierają się instynktownie, i cudownie jest całować wyższego Johna; Johna, którego usta delikatnie dominują nad jego własnymi; Johna, którego język może się zanurzyć i poruszać bez wysiłku spowodowanego różnicą wzrostu. Gdy Sherlock – ewidentnie prowokując – gryzie jego dolną wargę, John obejmuje ramieniem jego krzyż i przyciska go bliżej między swoimi krótkimi nogami.

\- Przez. Ciebie. _Wariuję_ – warczy John, podgryzając podbródek Sherlocka.

\- Kiedy się zakochałeś? Powiedz – żąda Sherlock.

\- Hm. Kurwa. Sherlock, taka rozmowa z reguły wygląda inaczej.

\- Chcę wiedzieć. Muszę przejrzeć poświęconą tobie kartotekę i wprowadzić zmiany związane z twoimi uczuciami, które wpłynęły na codzienne kontakty. Jak dwa tygodnie temu, gdy, leżąc na kanapie, zerknąłem na czajnik, a potem zacząłem rozważać sprawę urzędnika maklerskiego, a gdy otworzyłem oczy, przy moim łokciu stała gotowa herbata; muszę wiedzieć, inaczej brakuje dokładności, _muszę_ poprawić dokumenty, jeśli to konieczne, jeśli po prostu nie chciałeś w tej samej chwili herbaty – błaga Sherlock, zaciskając dłoń na penisie Johna. Teraz jest on twardy, ciepły od krwi i chwilami podskakuje, a Sherlock jeszcze nie nauczył się palcami jego faktury i niczego innego w tym momencie nie pragnie. Nie może sobie wyobrazić, jakby to było, pragnąć czegoś innego. Chce odbić każdy ze swoich odcisków palców na najintymniejszych miejscach Johna.

\- Jasna cholera – mówi John z niedowierzaniem, całując go mocno, a potem odsuwa się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Ekhm... Wiedziałem, że jesteś niezwykły, kiedy porzuciłem cię tamtej nocy. To było dość wcześnie, wiem. Powiedziałeś, że jestem dobry, a nie miły. Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że mam dość poważne kłopoty i nie chciałem okazać się jakimś rozmazanym durniem, więc uciekłem. A potem ja... to... Daj spokój, Sherlock. To się po prostu stało. Czegoś takiego nie da się wymierzyć naukowo.

\- Wszystko da się wymierzyć naukowo.

\- Nie – odpowiada John stanowczo. Odsuwa dłoń Sherlocka od swojego przyrodzenia i splata ich palce. Przyciska cztery splecione dłonie do swoich cienkich ust. Przez chwilę tylko oddycha i uspokaja ich obu. Spowalnia tempo. - Nie, nie wszystko. Nie ma naukowych granic dla tego, co bym dla ciebie zrobił. Dokładnie to próbowałem wyjaśnić.

Sherlock przełyka ślinę i wpatruje się w ciemnoniebieskie oczy. Są nieruchome, nieco zaciekawione, trochę zirytowane, bezbrzeżnie kochające.

„Można za ciebie umrzeć. Umarłbym dla ciebie, tak myślę”.

\- Traktujesz mnie jak żołnierza – stwierdza ze zrozumieniem. - Planujesz uratować mi życie.

\- Ty już moje uratowałeś. To będzie sprawiedliwe – odpowiada John spokojnie.

Sherlock unosi się na kolanach i całuje żołnierza zaczerwienionymi, spragnionymi wargami. John wdycha w jego usta bolesny dźwięk, smakuje brzegów jego języka i wygrywa symfonie eleganckim łukiem swej wargi. Jego palce odnajdują guziki i rozpinają je. John zsuwa koszulę z ramion detektywa i gwałtownie wstaje, jednym szybkim, efektywnym ruchem zdejmując z siebie sweter i podkoszulek. Sherlock pospiesznie ściąga z siebie spodnie i majtki, i również wstaje, manewrując przyjacielem tak, że stają przy wąskim stoliku obok fotela. Chwyta Johna za uda i sadza na gładkim blacie. Jeszcze jeden silny ruch i spodnie Johna opadają na ziemię. Sherlock staje na nich bosymi stopami, przysuwając się bliżej. John skłania głowę i wybucha śmiechem.

\- Co?

\- W sumie myślałem, że żartujesz, kiedy chciałeś zbezcześcić każdą powierzchnię w klubie brata.

\- Nigdy w życiu nie byłem bardziej poważny – szepcze Sherlock, pochylając głowę, by ująć w usta jeden z sutków Johna. Przesuwa po nim językiem, czując, jak twardnieje.

\- Och, kurwa, kurwa. To zupełne szaleństwo – mówi John radośnie.

\- Dlaczego? Bo tykająca bomba?

\- Nie, z tym już przecież doszliśmy do ładu. W każdym razie mam taką nadzieję. No nie wiem... chodzi o to, że gdybyś dwa tygodnie temu powiedział mi, że będziemy mieć zajebiście genialne życie seksualne, nazwałbym cię pomylonym kłamcą.

Sherlock opiera jedną dłoń na wąskim stole i pochyla się na tyle głęboko, by wziąć sam czubek johnowego penisa w usta. Teraz jest on lekko wilgotny, smakuje nieco jak ocean i burzowe niebo. John syczy, opiera się na ręce i odrzuca głowę w tył, uderzając nią w lustro. Wazon, zawierający abstrakcyjną kombinację wielokolorowych kamyków i potpourri, z hukiem spada na dywan.

\- Cholera!

\- Nieważne. Mycroft ureguluje rachunek.

\- To nie było „cholera” w kontekście wazonu. Jebać wazon. Był jakiś wazon?

\- Och – mówi bardzo zadowolony Sherlock. Bardzo delikatnie przesuwa zębami po idealnie gładkiej główce, liże sam czubek. Uda Johna napinają się wokół jego torsu. Sherlock oddycha głęboko i bierze go głębiej w usta, prawie do gardła i zamiera, ciesząc się z nacisku i ciepła Johna na języku.

\- Kochanie, mógłbyś nie mówić o swoim bracie, robiąc mi laskę?

Śmiech Sherlocka napływa gdzieś z głębi jego piersi i powoduje jęk Johna. Serce detektywa wykonuje skomplikowane akrobacje na pustej arenie jego klatki piersiowej. Skoro już wie, że wolno mu się śmiać podczas seksu, nie chce już nigdy seksu uprawiać bez tej wzbierającej, dziwnej, zdumionej radości. To ona zmienia dość ohydną biologię w coś zupełnie innego, coś podobnego muzyce, coś przywodzącego na myśl bezbłędny duet. Zazwyczaj miłość przypomina ból, więc Sherlock rozkoszuje się tymi beztroskimi kpinami i żartami, równie niegroźnymi i słodkimi jak londyński deszcz. Przed nastaniem Johna nawet nie przypuszczał, że coś takiego może istnieć. Ponawia wysiłki, ssąc mocniej i owijając język wokół członka doktora. Wkrótce dłonie w jego włosach robią się bardziej natarczywe.

\- Kurwa. Hej. Sherlock. Boże, Jezu, jesteś niesamowity. Nie chcę dojść w ten sposób. Mam pomysł. Sherlock, _chodź tu_.

Sherlock jest posłuszny, ale nie pozwala kontynuować rozmowy, gdyż przyciska swoje usta do ust Johna. Teraz obaj mogą skosztować Johna, obaj smakują jego wspaniałość. Gdzieś z głębi nosa doktora wyrywa się wysoki dźwięk. Sherlock odgarnia jasne włosy z jego czoła, ponawia ten gest znowu i znowu; chciał to zrobić od momentu, w którym pierwszy raz na niego spojrzał, a teraz mu wolno. Z nozdrzy wyrywają mu się krótkie, płytkie wydechy.

Całowanie jest... całowanie jest odurzające. Sherlock naprawdę czuje się _naćpany_. Robienie tego z kimkolwiek innym byłoby obrzydliwe – o wiele gorsze od zwykłego seksu – ale całowanie Johna przypomina sny o lataniu; sny, które Sherlock pamięta z dzieciństwa, kiedy był małym chłopcem i marzył o podbojach i statku pirackim. Kiedy pragnął latać, jak dziecko w książce o Nibylandii. Którejś nocy faktycznie przyśniło mu się, że przemierza konstelacje, których piękno ogląda, podczas gdy ciężar prozy życia przygważdża go do twardej ziemi.

\- Nie umiałem zadecydować, czy wolę był chłopcem, który nigdy nie dorósł, czy pirackim kapitanem – wyznaje Sherlock, tylko częściowo świadom, że gada bzdury. - Z książki. Chyba wykasowałem jej tytuł. Ale pamiętam latanie. Jesteś jak latanie, John, jesteś _zupełnie_ taki sam.

\- Boże, kochany, nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, ale nie przestawaj, aż zrozumiem – śmieje się John, chociaż w jego głosie kryje się coś słodko-gorzkiego i smutnego.

\- To jaki masz pomysł? - pyta Sherlock, kiedy już naprawdę musi normalnie odetchnąć albo zemdleje na wykwintny dywanik. Wtula się w szyję Johna i usiłuje nabrać tchu, jednocześnie patrząc, jak czubki jego palców muskają sztywny penis przyjaciela.

\- Ja... Hm. No dobra, pieprzyć to. Zastanawiałem się... czy wcześniej mówiłeś serio?

Sherlock spogląda w górę, namyślając się. Oczywiście, że mówił serio. Sherlock zawsze mówi serio. Chyba że kłamie z premedytacją, ale... nie, to nie ten przypadek. Czy John mówi o pieprzeniu go? Oczy Johna aż błyszczą niewypowiedzianą nadzieją. Zwilża wargi językiem i unosi brwi.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - Sherlock udaje pewność siebie, której w gruncie rzeczy nie czuje, całuje Johna lekko w podbródek i podchodzi do szafki nocnej. - Mają tu absolutnie wszystko, to niemal obsceniczne. Ha, widzisz? Lubrykant i prezerwatywy. W drugiej szufladzie, zaraz pod długopisami. Nie warto nawet myśleć o liczbie napalonych mężczyzn, którzy zajmowali te pokoje wraz z opłaconym towarzystwem. W sumie żałuję, że w ogóle o nich wspomniałem. Tak czy inaczej, tak, oczywiście, że mówiłem serio. - Sherlock rzuca saszetkę z lubrykantem na pościel i z wdziękiem wyciąga się na łóżku. Zgina jedno kolano i wyciąga ręce. Czeka.

John podchodzi z dłońmi opartymi na biodrach. Jego brwi drgają. Walczy z uśmiechem.

\- Ty... Hm. Źle mnie zrozumiałeś – mówi kategorycznie. - Ale doceniam ofertę. Jest bardzo wspaniałomyślna. - Chętnie osuwa się w objęcia Sherlocka i przyciska ich podbrzusza do siebie, uważając, by nie zrobić przyjacielowi krzywdy. Obaj biorą drżący wdech.

Sherlock przesuwa dłońmi w górę i w dół po umięśnionych plecach Johna.

\- Nie rozumiem.

John mruży oczy. Jest radosny, cierpliwy i wciąż próbuje się nie roześmiać.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że to ty przelecisz mnie.

Sherlock zamiera. Patrzy.

To... to nie jest miłe. Ma wrażenie, że gorące, szpiczaste ostrze przenika przez jego pierś. Co ma odpowiedzieć w obliczu takiej bezduszności? _To nie jego wina_ , że jest jaki jest, a John jest zawiedziony, chociaż _nic nie może na to poradzić_ , przecież zaoferował absolutnie _wszystko, co mógł_... To... To druzgoczące.

\- To niewiarygodnie okrutny żart – stwierdza detektyw lodowato.

John tylko przewraca oczami.

\- Sherlocku Holmesie, masz ty dłonie czy nie?

\- Ja... _och_ – wzdycha Sherlock.

John pochyla się i skubie delikatnie skórę na jego obojczyku. Ten dotyk wywołuje iskry – w brzuchu detektywa zapalają się maleńkie płomyczki świec. Sherlock unosi jedną ze swych smukłych dłoni skrzypka i przygląda się jej. W jakiś abstrakcyjny sposób zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego dłonie są zręczne i estetycznie przyjemne, ale to, co miałby nimi robić... jest odrobinę przerażające. John unosi się na łokciu, chwyta jego dłoń w swoją własną i zasypuje kłykcie drobnymi pocałunkami. Następnie obraca ją i całuje pręgę pozostałą po pogrzebaczu.

\- Nie musisz – zapewnia Sherlocka, który zapomniał, jak się oddycha. - A jeśli twoje dłonie bolą, to nie ma mowy. Powiedziałeś, że chcesz wniknąć we mnie w jakiś sposób. No wiesz, wcześniej, w taksówce. To się da zrobić. Ty we mnie? To byłoby kapitalne. Stary, byłbym zachwycony. Ale... no, może chodziło ci o coś innego – o wniknięcie w emocje, w umysł czy coś, a naprawdę i tam już dotarłeś, kochany. Ale gdybyś chciał, to... to możesz.

\- Lubisz to? - szepcze Sherlock.

\- Tak – odpowiada John z czułością. Pochyla się, by ma moment ująć między wargi czubek środkowego palca Sherlocka. - No, tak. Nie z każdym. Ale z tobą będę. Jesteś wspaniały.

\- Robiłeś to już wcześniej?

\- Jasne.

\- Z mężczyznami czy kobietami?

\- I z tymi, i z tymi.

\- Z iloma?

\- Sherlock – wzdycha John.

\- Powiedz – warczy detektyw.

\- _Nie liczyłem_ , Sherlock. Ze dwadzieścia razy z mężczyznami, może z dziesięć z kobietami. Z kobietami dochodziło do tego zdecydowanie rzadziej.

\- Naprawdę? Gdzie?

\- Różnie. Wszędzie. Żadna ze mnie dziewica. Na trzech kontynentach, jeśli już musisz wiedzieć.

\- Kiedy ostatnio? W wojsku?

\- Boże, nie. W Londynie, z jakimś gościem z pubu, ze dwa-trzy miesiące temu.

\- Byłeś w nim zakochany?

\- Jezu, skąd, ty obłąkany ośle. Jednorazowa sprawa. Z niego było niezłe ciacho, a ja byłem rozpaczliwie samotny.

\- I ty... nie bolało cię?

\- Nie. - John krzywi się z niepokojem. - Nie o to w tym chodzi. Zupełnie nie o to. Lubię to, to przyjemne. Boże, Sherlock, przysięgam, gdybym dorwał któregoś z twoich byłych w jebanej ciemnej uliczce, pourywałbym mu pieprzone ręce...

\- Jak lubisz? - dopytuje się Sherlock, już zupełnie przekonany do pomysłu. Uśmiecha się po kociemu, czubkiem palca obrysowując cienkie wargi Johna. - Głęboko? Płytko? Szybko? Wolno? Ile palców? Prosto do celu czy mam unikać...

\- Boże, wyglądasz, jakbyś miał mnie _zjeść_ – syczy John, całując go mocno. - Najpierw wolno, a potem... no, zataczaj palcem kółka, to rozpadnę się na kawałki. Nie bolą cię dłonie?

Sherlock rzuca okiem na wciąż siny bok Johna i potrząsa głową. Ich obrażenia są niczym w obliczu takiej prośby. Maca na oślep po kołdrze i znajduje saszetkę. John, uśmiechając się szeroko, rozdziera ją przy pomocy jednej ręki i zębów, jednocześnie ocierając się o podbrzusze Sherlocka, o które opiera się jego penis. Sherlock podaje mu prawą dłoń, a John pokrywa palce substancją, aż do miejsca, w którym środkowy łączy się ze wskazującym.

\- Na pewno? - pyta, zaciskając z niepokojem wargi. - Jeśli wychodzę teraz na samolubnego palanta, to... _och_.

Sherlock uśmiecha się lekko. Na razie nie naciska zbyt mocno, przesunął jedynie palcami w dół, po pośladkach Johna. Delikatnie gładzi opuszkami palców, rozprowadzając lubrykant tam, gdzie jest potrzebny, i obserwuje mrugające powieki Johna. Jednocześnie zapamiętuje powierzchnię pod dłonią i nagle urywany dźwięk pracy płuc Johna. To jest... to jest wydarzenie zupełnie bez precedensu. Rzęsy Johna są bardzo jasne, gdy trzepoczą. Na jego silną szyję wychodzą żyły, gdy unosi się lekko, by pokryć pocałunkami blade gardło Sherlocka. John jest całkowicie otoczony Sherlockiem Holmesem, który delikatnie masuje, i jest to najcudowniejszy widok, jaki Sherlock mógłby sobie wyobrazić.

\- W porządku? - pyta. Teraz już i jemu brakuje tchu.

\- Tak, tak jest... tak jest... tak jest idealnie – wydusza z siebie John. Podnosi wzrok na Sherlocka; jego oczy są otwarte i pełne nieskrywanego uczucia. - Boże, chcę od ciebie tyle, że aż się boję. Nie mógłbym cię poprosić o to wszystko, czego chcę. Rozerwałoby mnie na strzępy.

Detektyw stwierdza, że nie ma na to odpowiedzi, która nie zaowocowałaby jego natychmiastową śmiercią na zawał serca, więc bardzo wolno wsuwa do środka czubek środkowego palca. Oboma mężczyznami wstrząsa dreszcz.

\- O mój Boże – szepcze John. - Wszystko dobrze, głębiej, chcę tego. Chcę cię tam. Tak, właśnie tak. _Właśnie tak_. Przez chwilę właśnie tak.

Palec Sherlocka jest do połowy zanurzony i otoczony ciepłem, krwią Johna, biciem jego serca. John drży, drży też jego penis uwięziony między ich ciałami. Ten widok rozrywa serce, jest taki prawdziwy, tak bardzo _tutaj i teraz_ , że Sherlock zapomina, jak to było: być gdziekolwiek indziej, z kimkolwiek innym. To bardzo ważne, by Sherlock niczego nie zepsuł, by _pokazał_ Johnowi, jaki jest cenny, bo gdy tylko ma to powiedzieć na głos, zachowuje się jak jebany _niemowa_. Bardzo ostrożnie napiera dłonią, a potem zadowala się spokojnym, pulsującym rytmem – wycofuje się aż do pierwszego paliczka i delikatnie wsuwa palec na nowo.

\- W porządku? - pyta znowu.

\- Kurwa, tak, chyba widzisz – wzdycha John ze śmiechem. - Głębiej. O właśnie. Nie rozerwę się, kochany.

\- Jeśli pozwolisz mi się skrzywdzić, _zamorduję cię_ – warczy Sherlock. Pierś aż go boli od zaborczego pragnienia.

\- To... to w jakiś dziwny sposób miłe. Dzięki. Twoje dłonie są takie cudowne, głębiej, no już. - John odsuwa się odrobinę i wygina plecy w łuk. - Zegnij odrobinę palec, kiedy go wsuwasz. Tak, właśnie... _kurwa ja pierdolę_.

Sherlock _czuje_. Całe ciało Johna śpiewa niczym smyczek; jego mięśnie napinają się, a usta otwierają do zduszonego krzyku. Sherlock powtarza ruch, John znów sztywnieje i tłumi na ramieniu Sherlocka dźwięki, które wydaje. Detektyw chwyta go wolną ręką za włosy i przyciąga do pocałunku, nadal pieprząc go zgiętym palcem; oddycha nim, a John usiłuje poruszyć się we wszystkich kierunkach naraz. Sherlock obserwuje go, czując galopujący puls, jeszcze przez pięć albo sześć minut, aż jego reakcje nie stają się coraz bardziej chaotyczne.

\- Chcę cię takiego zatrzymać _na zawsze_ – warczy Sherlock, szukając zdyszanych ust Johna, które zsunęły się z jego ust.

\- Załatwione. Tak. Dobrze. O kurwa – jęczy John.

\- Możesz tak dojść? Tylko od tego?

\- Uch. - John zaciska oczy i zdusza kolejny jęk rozkoszy. Podbrzusze Sherlocka, o które ociera się jego drgający penis, zrobiło się niemal tak śliskie, jak to miejsce, w których ich ciała łączą się ze sobą. - Wczoraj powiedziałbym, że za Chiny Ludowe, i nazwałbym cię zupełnym szaleńcem, ale teraz...

\- Chcę sprawić, żebyś tak doszedł, tylko przy pomocy dłoni, z twoim penisem na moim brzuchu, wtedy zapomnisz wszystkich, których kiedykolwiek poznałeś; wszystkich poza _mną_ – syczy Sherlock.

John usiłuje przełknąć kolejny jęk. Nie udaje mu się.

\- Tak, tak, _tak_. No to już, dodaj drugi palec. Nic mi nie będzie.

\- To nie będzie za dużo?

\- Nie, będzie genialnie. Potrzebuję tego, potrzebuję więcej. Proszę.

\- Czy ty _błagasz_?

\- Tak, ty cholerny, piękny draniu, dokładnie to się, kurwa, dzieje, więc, kurwa, _pomóż mi_.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Kurwa, pieprz mnie swoją idiotycznie piękną dłonią, Sherlock, albo moja zemsta będzie straszliwa – domaga się John, zanurzając palce we włosach Sherlocka i ciągnąc jego rozczochrane loki. - O tak, tak, tak, teraz przekręć trochę i wciśnij, Boże. _Sherlock_.

Kiedy Sherlock zanurza oba palce w drżącym ciele Johna, zaczyna rozważać, czy da się umrzeć z czułości. Przygryza dolną wargę i koncentruje się, ignorując drobną, bolesną gulę w gardle i możliwość, że rano to wszystko może zniknąć... że mimo wkładanego wysiłku przegrają i nigdy więcej nie posiądzie Johna w taki sposób. John jest bardzo ciasny, ale nie aż tak, żeby było to niewygodne, i rozluźnia się coraz bardziej. Jego puls wali jak oszalały, więc detektyw pcha mocniej, lewą ręką wtulając głowę Johna w swoją szyję. W nagrodę czuje zęby szczypiące jego gardło i słyszy więcej kiepsko tłumionych, miękkich dźwięków. Zastanawia się, jak mógł przeżyć bez tego tyle lat. Bez intymności. Bez miłości.

Sherlock myśli, że warto przeżyć, by uszczęśliwić tego człowieka. Co więcej, wie już, o co chodziło Johnowi. Mijają długie minuty ich prywatnej rozkoszy, a Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że zrobiłby wszystko, by uratować swego wojskowego lekarza. Rzuciłby się z dachu szpitala Barts, gdyby dzięki temu Johnowi nie stało się nic złego. Nie ma żadnych już między nimi żadnych limitów. Granice przestały mieć znaczenie. Sherlock nie kończy się tam, gdzie zaczyna się John, i _vice versa_.

\- Och, kurwa – warczy John, gdy Sherlock przyspiesza. Brzmi, jakby rozpadał się na kawałki. Kryje twarz pod podbródkiem Sherlocka. Detektyw czuje cienką warstwę potu na jego czole. - Potrzebowałem tego. Potrzebuję cię. Chcę...

\- No już, wszystko w porządku, jestem tu – zapewnia go Sherlock. Przerzuca kostkę przez łydkę Johna i przygarnia go tak blisko, jak blisko może być dwoje ludzi. John ociera się o napięte, śliskie podbrzusze Sherlocka. - Czego chcesz?

\- Wszystkiego – odpowiada John, śmiejąc się urywanie.

\- Weź. Weź wszystko.

\- Tylko powiedz mi, że to coś dla ciebie znaczy. Proszę – nakazuje John chrapliwie. - Wiem, że tak, _wiem, że tak_ , beznadziejnie kłamiesz, ale, kurwa, naprawdę jesteś we mnie, a ja... powiedz cokolwiek, nie obchodzi mnie to. Powiedz moje imię.

\- John – szepcze Sherlock i to jest w porządku, bardziej niż w porządku. - John, to znaczy _wszystko_. Możesz _mieć wszystko_. Chcę cię widzieć. Proszę, podaruj mi to. _John_.

\- Jezu, naprawdę jestem blisko – dyszy John, znów się kręcąc. Palce Sherlocka poruszają się miarowo, z o wiele większą pewnością niż wcześniej, ale ruchy Johna robią się niemal przypadkowe. Jego twardy penis uderza rozkosznie o detektywa, a potem odskakuje, by musnąć jego dłoń. John jęczy nieopanowanie, po czym przygryza wargę. - Przepraszam.

\- Boże, za co? - protestuje Sherlock. - Mógłbym robić to latami. Chcę cię słyszeć. Chcę, żebyś krzyczał.

\- To naprawdę coś ci daje?

\- _Wszystko_ , już ci powiedziałem – nalega Sherlock desperacko. Nie wie, który z nich pragnie orgazmu Johna bardziej, wie tylko, że obaj o nim marzą. - Absolutnie wszystko. Czego potrzebujesz? No już, kochany. Nie powstrzymuj się.

\- O Boże, jak ty mnie właśnie nazwałeś – jęczy John. - Ja... prawie, przepraszam, nie mogę...

Pod wpływem impulsu – i specyficznego ryzykanctwa – Sherlock dołącza palec serdeczny do pozostałych dwóch i wciska je głębiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. John wykrztusza z siebie coś, czego nie da się zrozumieć, i zamiera z nagłym krzykiem. Jego mięśnie napinają się, a nasienie tryska między nich. Sherlock ujmuje jego twarz w dłoń i całuje go. Ich usta poruszają się niezdarnie; więcej w tym muskania i westchnięć niż prawdziwego pocałunku, ale brak finezji nie odbiera chwili piękna. Wrażenie latania powraca do Sherlocka, beztroskimi pazurkami skubie jego łopatki i zalewa falą jego kręgosłup. Rozkosz przenika Johna, wygina jego plecy w łuk i wykręca idealną, drobną twarz. Sherlock czeka, aż najmocniejsze drgawki się kończą – co zajmuje o wiele więcej czasu niż zazwyczaj – i ostrożnie wysuwa palce, ujmując pośladek Johna. Doktor opada na jego pierś.

Wydaje się, że leżą tak bardzo długo. Na nowo uczą się oddychać.

\- Powiedz mi, że nic ci nie jest - mówi w końcu Sherlock, przesuwając dłoń, którą tuli do siebie miękką głowę Johna. Naprawdę nie zamierzał wypowiedzieć tego zdania tak, jakby rozpadał się na kawałki. Niestety, to mu nie wyszło.

\- ...st doskonale – mamrocze John po chwili namysłu. - Ty jak?

\- Będzie dobrze.

John kiwa głową, ocierając się o skórę Sherlocka i rysując palcem wzory na jego podbrzuszu. Milczą. To łatwiejsze. To o wiele, wiele łatwiejsze niż jakakolwiek forma mowy. Sherlock powoli czuje, jak zanika oszałamiająca fala rozkoszy.

\- To na ciebie wpływa, tylko inaczej niż na większość ludzi. Okazuje się, że to wpływa na ciebie... dość mocno. Podniecenie gówno do tego ma. Tkwisz w tym równie głęboko jak ja. Czy to prawda, co powiedziałeś? Że rozebrałem cię na kawałki? - dopytuje się John. Dobiera słowa z namysłem. Jego głos jest zaspokojony, kochający, ale... ostrożny.

\- Tak – wzdycha Sherlock. - Nie w znaczeniu pejoratywnym, jeśli jesteś w stanie w to uwierzyć. Po prostu stanowczo odbiegało od moich normalnych doświadczeń.

\- Chyba już wiem, o co ci chodziło. To było... kurwa. Jestem zupełnie rozbity. Nie w znaczeniu pejoratywnym. Jesteś niesamowity.

Sherlock uśmiecha się i całuje go w czoło.

\- Posuń się na chwilę.

\- Nie.

\- Rusz się.

\- Spierdalaj.

\- Na dłuższą metę będziesz zadowolony.

John wzdycha i przekręca się na plecy. Sherlock znika w łazience, myje ręce i brzuch, moczy ręczniczek i przynosi go do łóżka. John kpiąco unosi brew, obserwując, jak detektyw podchodzi i wyciera gładką skórę jego opadniętego penisa, pozbywając się większości potu, lubrykantu i nasienia z jego ciała, od którego bije subtelny blask. Sherlock triumfalnym ruchem rzuca ręczniczek na drogie biurko i leżącą na nim papeterię, po czym wyciąga telefon z kieszeni spodni. Żadnych wiadomości. Panuje spokój. W każdym razie nie wszystko jest stracone.

Jeszcze nie. Nie tej nocy.

Osiem i pół godziny. Wystarczy.

\- Chodź - szepcze John, wyciągając rękę.

\- Jestem tu - mówi Sherlock, nagle wyczerpany.

John podnosi się na łokciu i odkrywa kołdrę, wciąż wyciągając ramię. Sherlock ustawia budzik tak, by ich obudził na trzy godziny przed końcem odliczania, wchodzi do łóżka i kładzie się plecami do Johna, który otula ich kołdrą. Doktor wyciąga się za jego plecami, przerzucając kostkę przez jego kostkę i obejmując go ramieniem.

Nie ma niczego poza nimi dwoma. Tak pozostanie jeszcze przez kilka godzin. Sherlock, nieprzyzwyczajony do najprostszego szczęścia, czuje niepokój. Zdusza to uczucie w zarodku i umieszcza samą istotę pulsu Johna oraz jego krzyk podczas orgazmu w rzeźbionym pudełku z kości słoniowej w największej sypialni w swoim pałacu umysłu. Przesuwa palcami po zatrzasku i zamyka pudełko. Zasypia tak głęboko, że nic mu się nie śni.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Rozdział 21**

 

Wczesnym rankiem dźwięk budzika wyrywa Sherlocka ze snu tak głębokiego, że nieprzyjemnie przypominającego śmierć. Z całą pewnością nie był to stan podobny do jego zwykłej, postnarkotycznej drzemki, po której następowała jeszcze bardziej niespokojna pobudka. Zazwyczaj jego rwącą podświadomość wypełnia nieokreślona groza i Sherlock wtedy żałuje, że poprzedniej nocy nie zażył _chociaż-odrobinę-mniej_ albo raczej _chociaż-odrobinę-więcej_ narkotyku. Nie zna sytości. Nie zna wypoczynku. Rankami zawsze czuje się naprężony jak drut wysokiego napięcia. Ale tym razem...

Co interesujące, jego rzęsy się skleiły, a w ustach ma sucho, jakby nie oddychał przez nos i nadwyrężył miękką tkankę. Oblizuje wargi. Wyciąga rękę, wyłącza alarm w komórce i sprawdza, czy nie dostał nowych wiadomości, gdyż pierwszy raz w swoim burzliwym życiu był wystarczająco wyczerpany, by móc je przespać. I to bez narkotyków.

Nic. Nic od brata, nic od Jima Moriarty'ego, żadnych wiadomości głosowych z Yardu i żadnego SMS-a od Bradstreet. Jest tylko lśniący ekranik ze smugą po palcu. Tapeta do połowy rozładowanego telefonu i nic więcej.

Przedziwne.

Dźwięk budzika został zdławiony i w pokoju jest bardzo cicho.

Wzdłuż pleców Sherlocka leży lekarz wojskowy. Jest przyciśnięty najbliżej jak to możliwe, z klatką piersiową tuż przy jego kręgosłupie, i oddycha _idealnym drobnym kruchym_ nosem w przyklepane włosy detektywa. Obejmuje ramieniem pierś Sherlocka i gładzi dłonią rzadkie włoski, drapiąc zwinnymi palcami jego mleczną skórę.

\- Co się dzieje? - Głos Johna jest stłumiony, chrapliwy od snu i niższy niż zazwyczaj. Sherlock zastanawia się, czy głos przyjaciela zawsze zmienia się rano; zastanawia się, ile poranków będzie mu dane, by mógł przeprowadzić testy. Zmienił się rano po „Friesland”. Zmienił się następnego dnia, po chloroformie. Zmienił się...

\- Co jest? - nalega John, w dalszym ciągu ochrypłym głosem.

\- Nic – odpowiada z niedowierzaniem Sherlock.

Coś musi być nie w porządku.

Z całą pewnością nie udzielono mu zgody, by tak po prostu leżał z Johnem Watsonem, podczas gdy komórki ich ciał się rozpuszczają, John rozpala zmęczone końcówki nerwów, a potem ponownie je uspokaja posuwistymi, delikatnymi ruchami. Tak jak teraz, gdy doktor rozciera... nie, _głaszcze_ , to o to słowo chodzi... jego bok i plecy. Z logicznego punktu widzenia to niemożliwe, by coś takiego trwało, Sherlockowi podobne rzeczy nigdy się nie przydarzają; taka chwila nie powinna była zaistnieć, więc z całą pewnością coś właśnie idzie bardzo źle. Sherlock czuje się _wybrany_ , chociaż John nie powiedział ani słowa. Zdezorientowany detektyw podejrzewa, że to zupełnie nie do przyjęcia.

„Nie wymieniłbym ciebie, ze mną, w tym łóżku” - przypomina sobie. - „Nie wymieniłbym na nic”.

W świecie zabrakło równowagi. Szczęście niemal oślepia swoim blaskiem, więc gdzieś właśnie musi mieć miejsce katastrofa.

W ramach eksperymentu Sherlock wystukuje SMS do Bradstreet.

_Rozumiem, że znaleźliście broń? SH_

Kobieta odpowiada w ciągu sześćdziesięciu sekund. A więc najwyraźniej jego telefon się nie zepsuł.

_Tak, przed chwilą. Mam go ze sobą. Co za połów. Świeżutki i pachnący._

Dziwaczne.

I niepokojące.

Coś jest nie tak. John przyciska palce u stóp do nagiej łydki Sherlocka. Byłoby to absolutnie cudowne, gdyby istniał chociaż cień szansy, że będzie trwać dłużej. Może Bradstreet to wcale nie Bradstreet? Niezbędny będzie test.

_Nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłaś na tyle głupia, by we mnie wątpić. Nawet jeśli tylko przez 1,3 sekundy. Ostatecznie z autopsji wiem, czym jest zespół sawanta. SH_

Jego komórka piszczy po jakiejś minucie.

_Wiesz też z autopsji, czym jest buceria. Ale za chuja pana nie wiedziałabym co dalej, gdyby nie ty, więc dzięki._

Tak, to zdecydowanie, absolutnie Bradstreet. Nikt inny. Sherlock gapi się na komórkę, przygryza wargi i próbuje wymyślić, co odpisać na jej komplement, by nie brzmieć na zbyt wdzięcznego ani na zbyt złośliwego. Od rozmyślań odwodzi go kolejny SMS.

_Ten twój arcywróg to popieprzony szczeniak – samobójstwo, by wrobić kogoś w morderstwo? Stary, zgotuj mu piekło._

To już prostsze.

_Szczeniaki nie mordują ludzi. Myślałem, że akurat w Yardzie zdajecie sobie z tego sprawę. Ale zapamiętam. Jakieś dalsze działania? SH_

_Robimy co w naszej mocy, by wypuścić Grace Dunbar za kaucją. Poza tym czekamy na twój ruch._

\- A teraz co się dzieje? - dopytuje się John.

\- Nic – przyznaje Sherlock, z cichym westchnięciem odkładając telefon na szafkę nocną.

John porusza się tuż przy bladej skórze sherlockowych pleców. Detektyw nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że chociaż John właśnie się obudził, nie jest zupełnie rozluźniony – jego ręce nie przestają się poruszać, a penis jest naprężony. Jego oddech delikatnie i niespiesznie owiewa skroń Sherlocka, który z zadowoleniem odchyla głowę w tył.

Klub jest bardzo cichy w sposób właściwy tylko Diogenesowi. To cisza nawarstwiona przez wieki, niemalże historyczna; cisza, która otula wszystko puchatą pierzyną, przywodzącą na myśl najmiększe zaspy śniegu w zimie. Nie ma w niej nic chwilowego czy tymczasowego. Za to właśnie Sherlock kocha Diogenesa, chociaż Mycroft ma do klubu większe prawa, co nie jest szczególnie przyjemne. Mycroft, ze swoim obłudnym zapachem wyszukanych ciastek, bezcześci wszystkie ulubione zakamarki Sherlocka. Ale niechęć do brata nie zmienia jednego – Sherlock uwielbia Diogenesa. W tym miejscu cisza jest nieprzebrana niczym Ocean Atlantycki; jedyne dźwięki pochodzą z najbliższego otoczenia Sherlocka. Wdechy i wydechy Johna. Szelest pościeli. Prawie-tarcie ciała o ciało. Uderzenia serca przywodzące na myśl krótkie piosenki.

„Muzyka kameralna” - myśli Sherlock. Do tego w dźwiękoszczelnym pomieszczeniu. Nie ma niczego przypadkowego, głupiego, powszedniego.

\- To super – mamrocze John. - Bardzo mi wygodnie.

Sherlock zgadza się pomrukiem. Chowa z powrotem ramię pod kołdrę. Ma w głowie dziwną mgłę. W normalnych okolicznościach napełniłoby go to obrzydzeniem – czuje kwaskowate ukłucie tęsknoty za kokainą, która odegnałaby pajęczynę. Nie musiałby jej zażyć wiele, by odzyskać zwykłą bystrość i niezłomność. Ale jest z nim John, John jest dobry, a poza tym Sherlock nie może. Nie teraz, kiedy gra ciągle się toczy, a w głowę bardzo starej, najpewniej owiniętej w materiały wybuchowe kobiety wycelowana jest śmiercionośna broń.

Po chwili Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że nawet gdyby miał przy sobie kokainy, nie chciałby, żeby rozproszyła mgłę. To tak zaskakujące odstępstwo od jego własnej normy, że detektyw rozbudza się odrobinę bardziej.

„Zadowolenie” - brzmi jego wniosek po krótkim przeskanowaniu zasobów języka angielskiego.

Słowo to przywodzi mu na myśl małego, nielotnego, zupełnie białego wróbla trzymanego w dłoni, pozbawionego głowy czy nóg – jedynie gładki, przypominający ptaka kształt z drżącymi, puchatymi skrzydełkami. Sherlock stawia bosymi stopami ciche kroki na korytarzach swego pałacu umysłu i kieruje się do sypialni, nie przestając tulić tej rzeczy. Stwarza gniazdko w kącie przy oknie i kładzie tam _zadowolenie_ z czcią wynikłą z zupełnego szoku.

\- Poruszyliśmy się w ogóle? - pyta ze zdziwieniem.

\- Nie. Musiałeś być wykończony, skoro aż tak odleciałeś.

\- Byłem – zdaje sobie sprawę Sherlock. - Myślę, że... byłem. Po prostu... rozkojarzyłem się wcześniej.

Potem znowu milczą. Palce Johna wyrysowują małe, czułe szlaczki na mostku Sherlocka. Mężczyzna przesuwa się odrobinę w dół łóżka i erekcja, która przyciskała się do lędźwi detektywa, teraz wpasowuje się między jego pośladki. To ewidentnie przypadek, bo John zamiera, jakby zastanawiał się, czy mu wolno. Sherlock nie sztywnieje, a jedynie ziewa z zadowoleniem, więc John również się rozluźnia.

Sherlock nieuważnie zastanawia się, co jego przyjaciel robi, bo to całkiem miłe – nie niesie za sobą zagrożenia i jest intymne; pasują do siebie jak zamek i klucz, jak dwa przedmioty, które zostały stworzone, by się w siebie wpasować. Kiedy John zaczyna skubać jego kark, detektyw pojmuje, że ruch w dół wynikał z chęci posmakowania kremowej, porannej skóry i rozjaśnia się. A więc to wcale nie było dla Johna, tylko dla Sherlocka.

\- Naprawdę cholernie ciężko mi uwierzyć, że tu jestem – wyznaje John głosem stłumionym przez jego kark.

Sherlock mógłby mu przytaknąć, ale sądzi, że ich powody się różnią.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo jesteśmy razem od czterech dni. Czy jakoś tak. Jeśli liczyć od nocy na „Friesland”, a nie od następnego ranka.

Sherlock na wpół przytomnie zaczyna liczyć. Tyle się ostatnio wydarzyło, że ta informacja stanowi pewne zaskoczenie, ale owszem, John ma rację. Cztery dni. Trzy sprawy, trzech zakładników. Jedna okropna kanapka z żółtym serem i pomidorem. Jedna bezprecedensowa kąpiel. Więcej seksualnych zbliżeń niż Sherlock uważałby, że jest w stanie znieść. Nie wspominając już o uznaniu za cudowne. Nic dziwnego, że osunął się w pozbawioną snów otchłań.

\- Nigdy nie byliśmy nawet na randce – mówi leniwie zamiast tego wszystkiego.

\- Nie? - John chichocze, muskając ustami kręgosłup Sherlocka. - Hm. Bzdura. Zaprosiłeś mnie na randkę w dniu, w którym mnie poznałeś.

\- Z technicznego punktu widzenia to był wyraz wdzięczności.

\- Randka.

\- Wcale nie.

\- Nawet ten cały Angelo powiedział, że to randka.

\- To nie była randka.

\- Była, była.

\- Nie zmienisz rzeczywistości, po prostu się ze mną nie zgadzając. To było podziękowanie. Ja _nie chadzam na randki_. Nienaturalnie pociągają cię niebezpieczni ludzie i sytuacje, więc po powaleniu Abernetty'ego wydawało ci się, że...

\- _Mnie_ nienaturalnie pociągają niebezpieczni ludzie i sytuacje? - Śmieje się John. - Dlaczego wszystko jest zawsze _moją_ winą? Tak jakbyś _ty_ nie pisał do mnie SMS-ów co trzydzieści sekund. Tak czy inaczej – od tego czasu byliśmy na całej masie randek. W tej etiopskiej knajpie? I na spacerze brzegiem Tamizy o północy w zeszłym tygodniu?

Sherlock porusza się z irytacją i czuje, jak ciepłe ciało Johna przesuwa się z łatwością wzdłuż jego pleców.

\- Właściciela etiopskiej restauracji okradała jego własna żona, a spacer brzegiem Tamizy o północy w zeszłym tygodniu służył obserwacji i ujęciu seryjnego dusiciela. Co też się nam udało.  
John jest niewzruszony.

\- A ta noc, kiedy puściłem ci „Bez przebaczenia”? To była randka.

Sherlock zdusza parsknięcie.

\- To był seans, podczas którego patrzyłeś, jak facet z zachodniej Ameryki mruży oczy w niemal całkowitych ciemnościach, bo najwyraźniej ktoś zapomniał, że w filmach przydaje się oświetlenie. Ja natomiast piłem herbatę i rozmyślałem o nowym artykule na temat popiołu papierosowego, który będzie wybitny i przyda się wszystkim.

\- Jaja sobie robisz.

\- Skąd. _Znam się na popiele_.

\- Randki. To wszystko były randki. Przejrzałem cię, stary. Wiem, co cię jara, i wiem, kiedy jestem na randce.

Sherlock śmieje się i głaszcze rękę Johna, która kontynuuje podróż przez jego klatkę piersiową. Detektyw wsuwa palce między palce doktora, podczas gdy ten przesuwa dłoń w górę i delikatnie obejmuje nią jego gardło.

\- Co robisz?

\- Masz wspaniały śmiech. A śmiejesz się... dość rzadko. Chciałem to poczuć.

To ucisza Sherlocka, chociaż nie zamierza utrudniać Johnowi eksploracji. Wzdycha i w ramach przeprosin przełyka ślinę pod dłonią przyjaciela. Ucisk stopniowo się zwiększa. Ten gest jednak w ogóle nie przypomina zagrożenia – to bardziej tak, jakby Sherlock był przyciągany do ziemi, niczym cenny, dziecięcy balonik, który w każdej chwili może odfrunąć.

\- Nigdy w życiu nie byłem na randce – nalega Sherlock. - Celem randek jest wejście w związek. Nigdy nie byłem w związku, co doskonale wiesz.

\- Więc tylko seks?

\- Owszem.

\- Ale nie z tyloma partnerami, co ja.

\- Nie z tyloma partnerami, co ty – zgadza się Sherlock i czuje drobne, palące ukłucie. - Dlaczego o tym rozmawiamy?

\- Bo się w ogóle nie znamy i jesteśmy razem od czterech dni – stwierdza John spokojnie. - Jeśli mi na czyimś punkcie odpala, to lubię... no wiesz. Przynajmniej jako-tako znać jego biografię. A jeśli mamy razem sypiać, to wolałbym przestać cię traktować tak, jakbyś miał się rozpaść, jeśli zadam niewłaściwe pytanie.

\- Raz przesłuchiwałeś mnie przez pół godziny na temat mojego doświadczenia z narkotykami i zagroziłeś, że zadzwonisz do Metu, jeśli nie będę posłuszny – zauważa sucho Sherlock.

\- No tak, ale to było wcześniej. - John wzrusza ramionami. - Wykurwiście mnie teraz przerażasz, co już odkryłeś – serdeczne gratulacje – i naprawdę nie jest mi z tym fajnie. Wolałbym się ogarnąć. Przeszkadza ci to?

\- Nie – stwierdza Sherlock z zaskoczeniem. Powinno mu przeszkadzać, gdyż... no, powinno, prawda? Detektyw sięga ręką w tył i przesuwa dłonią po biodrze Johna.

\- Pieprzyłeś już kiedyś kogoś w taki sposób? - mruczy John.

Nawiązuje do zeszłej nocy, do długich palców Sherlocka i do własnych cudownych dźwięków, kiedy Sherlock rozkładał go na części pierwsze. Sherlock drży i potrząsa leżącą na poduszce głową. To... to nie byłoby możliwe. Czuje, jak John robi się odrobinę twardszy; czuje, jak penis doktora drga przy jego dolnych kręgach.

\- Nie – przyznaje chrapliwie i uznaje, że w jego głosie odbija się zbyt wiele uczuć.

\- Nie?

\- Oszczędzałem się – żartuje, przewracając oczami.

 _Lepiej_.

John śmieje się usłużnie.

\- Nikt tego nie chciał?

\- Nie. Nawet jeśli, kazałbym im iść do diabła.

\- Podobało ci się?

\- Wiesz, że mi się podobało. Być może podobało mi się bardziej niż... czekaj. Czy _tobie_ się podobało?

\- Było bardzo przyjemnie – odpowiada John tak lubieżnym tonem, że Sherlock przytula się do niego bliżej. - Będziemy musieli to powtórzyć. No wiesz, któregoś dnia. W którąś z tych dziwnych śród. Kiedy będziesz... znudzony czy coś.

\- Dobrze – zgadza się Sherlock. Uśmiecha się, gdy palec Johna obrysowuje jego jabłko Adama i zagłębienie gardła.

\- Powiedz mi, co czułeś – prosi John, całując łopatkę Sherlocka.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Promieniałeś jak choinka w Boże Narodzenie, tak samo jak w wannie, tak samo, jak w łóżku, ale... Poświęcałem ci mało uwagi. Przepraszam, zabijałeś mnie po prostu. Ale naprawdę niewiele wtedy robiłem. Ledwo panowałem nad sobą, potem też nie byłem specjalnie użyteczny. Gdybym cię zapieszczał, to bym rozumiał, ale... zdecydowanie tego nie robiłem. A próbuję cię zrozumieć, więc... Wyjaśnij mi to. Proszę.

Do pocałunku dołączają zęby. Sherlock gwałtownie wciąga powietrze.

\- Ja... ach! – Zacina się.

\- Co?

\- Przepraszam, to... przyjemne. Czułem... hm...

\- Przemyśl to sobie, geniuszu, mam kupę czasu – mamrocze John, a Sherlock czuje, jak lekko drgają mu biodra. To nie do końca pchnięcie, ale takiego ruchu nie da się pomylić z niczym. Sherlockowi przypomina się ten ranek po zatruciu chloroformem, kiedy John był zażenowany i zmieszany, i sądził, że zaniepokoił Sherlocka. Stwierdziwszy, że naprawdę nikt go już nie traktuje, jakby był zrobiony ze szkła, detektyw uśmiecha się szeroko i zmusza swój mózg, by poszukał sposobu na wyjaśnienie tego, czego doświadczył podczas ich najintymniejszych chwil. Kiedy odtwarza plik i jeszcze raz przeżywa trzydzieści sześć sekund zwieńczających seks oraz odpoczynek po nim, stwierdza, że analiza tego doświadczenia nie będzie tak trudna, jak się obawiał.

\- Byliśmy obwodem. - Odchrząkuje. - Byłem w tobie, całowałeś mnie i powstał obwód, obwód o wysokim napięciu. Sprawiłem, że jęczałeś, a twoje powietrze było w moich płucach. Gdybym miał to przeliczyć na sygnały elektryczne, szacowałbym napięcie na czterdzieści jeden, może czterdzieści dwa tysiące woltów, chociaż jestem doskonale świadom, że liczba jonów sodu i potasu w ludzkich ciele jest zbyt niska, by stworzyć taki ładunek. Ludzki organizm może wytworzyć zaledwie sto miliwoltów, ale im dłużej cię dotykałem, tym bardziej rósł twój ładunek, przekazałeś mi go do układu współczulnego, potem mój ładunek wniknął w twój układ współczulny i impulsy wpływające na skurcze mojego serca były coraz większe na układzie różniczkowym. Tak to odczuwałem.

Doktor wydaje z siebie cichy jęk, a jego dłoń przesuwa się w dół, by zacisnąć się na udzie Sherlocka. Ruchu jego ciała nie da się pomylić z niczym. Jego penis, leżący między pośladkami detektywa, jest gorętszy niż cała reszta ciała, co można łatwo wyjaśnić organiczną specyfiką krwi i miłości.

\- Przepraszam – mówi John, opierając czoło o ramię Sherlocka i głęboko oddychając przez nos. - Przepraszam, to było... Przepraszam. Chyba właśnie opisałeś swoje uczucia przy pomocy oddziaływań elektromagnetycznych. Co w ogóle mnie nie dziwi, skoro... Skoro uważasz, że strach wynika z hormonalnej nierównowagi, a uczucia z chemicznych defektów. Miałem na ciebie taki wpływ, a ty się nawet nie podnieciłeś?

\- Nigdy mnie nie podniecisz – wzdycha Sherlock, wyginając plecy w łuk i wciskając się mocniej w Johna. - A gdybyś mnie podniecił, nie cierpiałbym tego. I zawsze zmieniasz elektryczne impulsy wpływające na skurcze mojego serca.

\- To chyba najromantyczniejsza rzecz, jaką ktokolwiek mi kiedykolwiek powiedział. A nawet jej nie rozumiem.

\- Tak jak powiedziałeś wcześniej... cieszę się, kiedy tylko wchodzisz do pokoju – przyznaje Sherlock. - Myślę, że czynnik seksu sprawia, że to zjawisko... przybiera na sile.

Z nosa Johna wyrywa się dźwięk, który zdaje się mieć idealną częstotliwość, by posłać srebrną strzałę prosto w klatkę piersiową Sherlocka. Detektyw, otwierając szeroko oczy pod wpływem błysku wspomnianej strzały, sięga po w połowie opróżnioną i zapaćkaną torebkę lubrykantu, którą w nocy rzucił na szafkę nocną, nabiera odrobinę substancji na palec i sięga za siebie, by wziąć w dłoń johnowy penis. Doktor jęczy cicho i unosi się na łokciu, by spojrzeć na Sherlocka.

\- Co ty niby robisz? - Włosy Johna są rozczochrane, a oczy nadal odrobinę zaspane. Wydaje się naprawdę zdziwiony, chociaż kąciki jego ust wykrzywia nieprzyzwoity uśmieszek.

\- Pomagam – wyjaśnia Sherlock, mrugając niewinnie. Zaciska pięść i przesuwa nią kilkakrotnie po całej długości, w górę i w dół, aż po ciele jego przyjaciela przebiega dreszcz. Potem wyciera rękę o prześcieradło i unosi oczekująco brew.

\- Sherlock, nie zamierzam...

\- Nie zrobisz mi krzywdy, ty idioto, a ja nie mam _nic przeciwko_ – nalega Sherlock, wreszcie czując przypływ irytacji. - Tylko nie chcę...

\- Już ci mówiłem, zupełnie nie interesuje mnie seks analny z tobą. Twoje umiejętności słuchania ze zrozumieniem są równe zeru.

\- _To nie to samo_ . Nie o to mi chodzi, tamtego też nie chcę, ale _nie mam nic przeciwko_.

W tych kilku zdaniach Sherlock słyszy wszystkie swoje wątpliwości, swoją skwapliwość, swoje oddanie, swoje zdenerwowanie, swój dystans, swoją potrzebę i wyniosłość. Słyszy je w niemal drżących samogłoskach i w zbyt zduszonym głosie, a skoro to konfunduje jego samego jak jasna cholera, to te mieszane sygnały naprawdę nie mogą dobrze wpływać na libido Johna. Sherlock zamiera lekko i niemal wstrzymuje oddech, czekając na odmowę. Nawet jeśli tylko dlatego, że to bardzo głupi pomysł.

\- Hm. Czekaj, niech się zastanowię. Czyli nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym ocierał ci się o tyłek jak zapryszczony smarkacz, który zapomniał kupić gumek – mówi z niedowierzaniem John, ale w jego głosie pobrzmiewa śmiech. To absolutnie niesamowite.

Sherlock szczerzy zęby.

\- Jeśli będziesz mnie przy tym całował, to nie.

\- Masz to, kurwa, jak w banku – szepcze John. Jego dłoń, ta, która nie przytrzymuje biodra Sherlocka, wsuwa mu się we włosy.

John pochyla się i przyciska usta do miejsca za uchem Sherlocka. W takiej pozycji trudno przejść do prawdziwego całowania. Żołnierz powoli ociera się o detektywa; jego penis jest teraz śliski i na najlepszej drodze do pełnej erekcji. Sherlock czuje zęby Johna podgryzające jego szyję, czuje paznokcie na skórze głowy, a dłoń na jego biodrze przesuwa się niżej, by przycisnąć się do jego podbrzusza, i _o boże, co jeszcze_ , język delikatnie muska ucho Sherlocka, i detektyw nagle się krzywi, bo to wszystko jest bardzo cudowne, bardzo tymczasowe i _dobrze_ jest tak leżeć w czyichś objęciach; _tak bardzo, bardzo dobrze_ jest być przytulonym do kogoś, kto pragnie cię z innego powodu niż szybkie bzykanko.

Dokładnie do tego nie chciał dopuścić. A to już się stało. Przegrał bitwę.

 _Ma nadzieję_.

A co, gdyby to nieziemskie połączenie błogości i spokoju było normalne?

A co, gdyby mógł prowadzić takie _życie_? Gdyby tak wyglądały poranki? Wszystkie poranki? W każdym razie te bez spraw, te między nagłymi porwaniami, okrutnymi morderstwami i śmiałymi rabunkami, kiedy John zabierałby pistolet, jego oczy przybierałyby błękitny kolor kosztownej ceramiki w świetle słońca i śmiałby się z zamętu i niebezpieczeństwa?

_A co, gdyby..._

\- W porządku? - pyta John z niepokojem. Jego ciało zamiera.

\- Tak, ja... - Sherlock przełyka ślinę. A potem zaczyna gorączkowo mówić. Szczerze mówiąc, zbyt gorączkowo. - W tej pozycji możesz mnie dotknąć w wielu miejscach, masz dostęp do przeważającego procentu mojego naskórka i muszę zaznaczyć, że mi się to podoba, ale to... po prostu...

\- Dużo? - proponuje John, kiedy jego przyjaciel milknie.

\- Tak. Proszę, nie przestawaj – szepcze Sherlock.

John delikatnie porusza biodrami i zabiera dłoń z podbrzusza Sherlocka, by pogładzić jego żebra. John jest w jego włosach, John otula jego ciało, John delikatnie ociera się o jego skórę. To wszystko jest przecudowne. A potem doktor powraca ustami do gardła Sherlocka, szczypie zębami skórę i detektyw wydaje z siebie dźwięk, który – żenujące – można opisać tylko jako szloch.

Szlochanie najwyraźniej nie jest czymś, co powinno mieć miejsce w sypialni. A przecież czuł się, jakby ktoś rozsunął zasłony w wielokrotnie odwiedzanej bibliotece w jego pałacu umysłu i ciepłe światło nagle zalało zapleśniałe dywany. Ku jego rozczarowaniu, John znowu przestaje.

\- Co? - wybucha Sherlock.

\- Łoł, hej, spokojnie – mówi szybko John. Dłoń we włosach Sherlocka rozluźnia się lekko. - Za dużo?

\- Nie – warczy zirytowany na siebie Sherlock. Zaciska pięść na kołdrze, usiłując znów poczuć przyciąganie ziemskie. - Kurwa. Przepra...

\- Nie.

\- Ale...

\- Sherlock.

\- Obecny. Cześć.

\- Nie przepraszasz. Jebać przeprosiny. Po prostu ze mną porozmawiaj. - Głos Johna nie brzmi, jakby był zły, a Sherlock widzi twarz przyjaciela mimo tego, że ma zamknięte oczy; widzi zmarszczki zmartwienia, bólu, i wesołości okalające ciemne tęczówki doktora, widzi asymetryczny grymas, a Sherlock po prostu kocha tego człowieka, kocha go tak bardzo, że nie jest w stanie równo oddychać. A John myśli, że Sherlockowi nie podoba się doświadczenie tej duszącej czułości, że Sherlock nie chce zatonąć w uczuciach, że nie chce go kochać tak, jak John już niemal przyznał, że kocha Sherlocka; myśli, że Sherlock albo nie jest zakochany, albo nie chce być zakochany i tak zupełnie nie ma racji, i nagle ta świadomość boli Sherlocka bardziej niż w ogóle sądził, że to możliwe. - Nie przepraszaj. To za dużo? Czy ty...

\- Nie wiem – syczy Sherlock. John po prostu musi zrozumieć, że nic się nie dzieje, albo detektyw umrze. Sherlock nie jest delikatny, nie jest cenny, jego pragnienia po prostu nie wpasowują się w ramy mowy. - _To bez znaczenia_.

\- Skarbie, musisz mi, kurwa, powiedzieć, jeśli... no nie wiem, przeładowuję ci twardy dysk?

\- _Nie wiem_ , proszę, nie przestawaj.

\- Przecież nie mogę po prostu...

\- Uważasz, że fizyczność wszystko spieprzy, że coś zrobisz źle, ale tak nie będzie, nic mi nie jest, po prostu... wszystko czuję – wyznaje desperacko Sherlock.

John wzdycha, odgarnia loki z czoła Sherlocka i pochyla swoją ciemnoblond głowę. Przez moment leciutko muska ustami muszlę ucha Sherlocka, a potem skubie płatek. Drugą rękę przesuwa w dół, prześlizgując nią po brzuchu detektywa, po czym delikatnie przyciska ją do skóry. Sherlockowi jest odrobinę łatwiej oddychać.

\- Mam cię – szepcze. To brzmi jak obietnica. - Co by się nie stało, mam cię.

I jest o wiele lepiej.

\- To wiem – zapewnia Sherlock, przekręcając głowę, by spojrzeć Johnowi w oczy, bo mówi szczerze. Jeśli John mówi, że go ma, jeśli jest pewien swoich troskliwych objęć, to się nie myli. John go ma.

I naprawdę go ma. Ma go, kiedy się uśmiecha i całuje Sherlocka w usta, i Sherlock jęczy; i ma kilka minut później, kiedy ruch jego penisa robi się coraz bardziej gorączkowy; i ma, kiedy zaczyna mruczeć przywodzące na myśl modlitwy czułe nonsensy w katedralny bezruch klubu; i ma go, dając Sherlockowi spokój i bezpieczeństwo, kiedy jego ruchy tracą rytmikę i zaczynają zwalniać; i ma, kiedy Sherlock gorączkowo sięga w tył, by złapać jego nogę; i ma, kiedy gwałtownie wciąga powietrze i dochodzi, dysząc w szyję Sherlocka, a jego oddechu nie da się odróżnić od serii pocałunków, które składa na smukłych łopatkach Sherlocka.

John ma go przez cały ten czas. A więc wszystko jest w porządku.

Sherlock niejasno zdaje sobie sprawę, że John wstał z łóżka, więc wyciąga się na brzuchu chowając głowę w ramionach i aż buzuje od absurdalnie delikatnych dreszczy, zupełnie jakby w jego żyłach i arteriach płynął szampan. Doktor wraca z ciepłą szmatką, klęka na materacu i pewnymi ruchami obmywa dolną część pleców Sherlocka. Detektywowi bałagan akurat nie przeszkadza i ma tylko cichą nadzieję, że John będzie miał na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, by mieć swój udział w bezczeszczeniu pokoju. I faktycznie, jego przyjaciel rzuca ręczniczek przez pokój; szmatka ląduje na telewizorze i zwisa z płaskiego ekranu.

_Idealnie._

\- Nawiasem mówiąc, naprawdę jesteś zajebiście piękny – mówi John, zwijając się w kłębek po swojej stronie łóżka.

Sherlock wydaje z siebie pomruk, podciąga kolana i odwzorowuje postawę Johna. John przeciąga palcem po jego policzku. Przez chwilę po prostu na siebie patrzą. Wydaje się, że doktorowi nieco zabrakło słów.

W pewnych okolicznościach byłoby to idiotyczne, ale Sherlock doskonale wie, co czuje jego przyjaciel.

\- No dobra, nie. Nie tak. Chodź no tu, widzę, że aż się wyrywasz – ogłasza John.

Sherlock posłusznie przysuwa się bliżej i ląduje z głową tuż przy klatce piersiowej Johna, z kolanem na jego nogach, z wymiętą, nierówno leżącą pościelą i z dreszczami, które nie przestają przebiegać mu po kręgosłupie. Leżą tak przez chwilę, dzieląc się ciszą. To równie przyjemne jak seks, tylko spokojniejsze. Jak rzeka i wodospad – żadne nie jest mniej lub bardziej potężne; to dwie identyczne rzeczy o różnej prędkości. Sherlock ze zdumieniem zdaje sobie sprawę, że byłby w stanie ponownie zasnąć. Czuje okazjonalne muśnięcia ust we włosach.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ktoś ci kiedyś to powiedział – stwierdza John, zacieśniając uścisk. - Nawet jeśli był zupełnym palantem.

\- Co mi powiedział?

\- Że jesteś piękny.

Sherlock zastanawia się chwilę nad tym pytaniem i zdaje sobie sprawę, że owszem, ktoś mu powiedział. Sześć lat temu, w zupełnie innych okolicznościach.

 _Wyrosłeś na taką zajebistą piękność_ – napisał z perwersyjnym zachwytem Jim Moriarty. - _Uwielbiam Twoją twarz – Twoją absolutnie niewiarygodną twarz – tak bardzo, że po prostu muszę ją pożyczyć. Ale nie martw się, jeśli uda mi się z niej zrobić piękną maskę, wynagrodzę Ci utratę skóry kawałkami plastiku. Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś UMARŁ, prawda? Nawet gdybym już zawsze miał Twoją twarz, żeby Cię pamiętać. Mógłbym ją założyć, dotykać się i przez wiele godzin byłbym nami oboma jednocześnie._

\- Tak – przyznaje niechętnie Sherlock.

Ktoś puka do drzwi.

John wysuwa się spod przyjaciela, wyskakuje z łóżka i wyjmuje z szafy szlafrok. Wydaje się wypoczęty. Czy może raczej – odrestaurowany. Sherlock, uważając na dłonie, siada i owija biodra kołdrą. Sięga po telefon, ale nic się nie zmieniło. Nie ma żadnych wiadomości, co znowu go niepokoi. Strach wspina się po jego plecach, podczas gdy John metodycznie podnosi pistolet i idzie otworzyć drzwi z miną kogoś, kto naprawdę nie potrzebuje wiele, by zastrzelić intruza.

Anthea, paskudnie wyniosła i dość piękna sługuska Mycrofta, wchodzi do pokoju. Smsuje. Ma na sobie dopasowaną, czarną spódnicę i żakiet oraz luźną, satynową bluzkę z pomarszczonego materiału w kolorze kości słoniowej. Bez wysiłku niesie ciężką, wojskową torbę – Sherlock w ułamku sekundy rozpoznaje torbę Johna – i stawia ją na podłodze przy szafie. Najprawdopodobniej nakazano jej przynieść jakieś ich rzeczy, co potwierdza przekonanie Sherlocka, że kiedy tylko postawi stopę w klubie Diogenesa, Mycroft natychmiast jest o tym informowany.

Nieznośny dupek.

\- No cześć – mówi John, zmuszając się do uśmiechu. Odkłada pistolet na blat stołu. - My... hm. Cześć. Miło cię widzieć.

Anthea wydaje się ponura. Jej ładna, okrągła twarz jest ściągnięta, pełne wargi wykrzywione, oczy ciemne, a między nimi widnieje zmarszczka. Sherlock nigdy nie widział, by Antheę coś wytrąciło z równowagi. Nigdy. Żadne wydarzenie nie jest w stanie zmazać z jej twarzy nieobecnego uśmieszku. To jeden z fundamentów sherlockowej egzystencji. Kiedyś Mycroft musiał poradzić sobie z poważnym zagrożeniem nuklearnym; północni Koreańczycy ledwie zdołali sprawić, że Anthea się skrzywiła. Przez moment. Jeśli Anthea jest z jakiegoś powodu przygnębiona, to jest to coś o rozmiarach, których Sherlock nawet nie chce szacować. Kobieta rzuca okiem na dwie szmatki i niekompletnie ubranych mężczyzn, lekko marszczy nos i powraca do smsowania.

\- Tobie też dzień dobry – mówi John, bo najwyraźniej ma już dość. - Czy w mojej torbie są gacie na zmianę, czy też zapomniałem, że wracam na front?

Anthea naciska „Wyślij” i podnosi obojętny wzrok.

\- Kawy? Mogę zadzwonić i poprosić o dzbanek. - John wykonuje gest, który jakimś cudem jest jednocześnie sarkastyczny i gościnny. Jest absolutnie cudowny.

\- Ach – odpowiada ona.

\- Bułeczkę? Jajko? Croissanta? - próbuje John, ledwo ukrywając niechęć.

\- Mmmm... nie ma czasu – odpowiada Anthea.

\- Wybieramy się dokądś?

\- Tak – potwierdza natychmiast.

\- Mam się skontaktować z Moriartym? Czy Mycroft go znalazł? Co się stało? - dopytuje się Sherlock.

\- Odpowiedzi to kolejno – odpowiada Anthea wyraźnie, unosząc brwi – nie, tak i _bum_.

*

Sherlock i John potrzebują pół godziny, by ubrać się w czyste ubrania z wojskowej torby i dojechać na miejsce zbrodni jednym z czarnych, ekskluzywnych samochodów Mycrofta. Docierają do obskurnych przedmieść w pobliżu Havering i odkrywają, że w cichej okolicy aż się roi od radiowozów. Czując najprawdziwsze mdłości, Sherlock wysiada z pojazdu i stawia kołnierz płaszcza – tym razem jako tarczę, nie dla efektu. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że od wczoraj nic nie jadł; nieoczekiwany głód odczuwa bardziej jako zawroty głowy niż jako zwykłe skurcze żołądka. Gdyby tylko zażył odrobinę kokainy – albo, jeszcze lepiej, morfiny – jego apetyt nie stanowiłby problemu.

„Głód” - przekonuje się Sherlock, walcząc z atakiem strachu. - „Postseksualny sentyment. Hormonalne następstwa. To wszystko”.

\- No już – mówi Anthea, żwawo ruszając w stronę centrum zamieszania. - Jesteś potrzebny swojemu bratu.

\- Gdybym wycisnął osobowość tej kobiety na gąbkę, mógłbym odkazić całą naszą lodówkę – mamrocze John, zapinając kurtkę i stawiając mocne kroki u boku Sherlocka.

Detektyw ledwie go słyszy. „Oto równowaga” - myśli - „Oto cena za małego, białego, bezgłowego ptaszka w gnieździe, za poranną ciszę, za »Mam cię«. Oto konsekwencje”. Wszędzie plączą się policjanci w cywilu; robią notatki, rozmawiają zniżonymi głosami. Dopiero co wzeszło słońce, które teraz subtelną, niebieskawą poświatą oświetla małe domki, knajpkę z rybami i frytkami, sklep na rogu, wystawę kwieciarni i gruz, wszędzie gruz – jest go więcej niż na Baker Street, tam przecież jedynie wybuchły okna – i kawałki drewna, i betonu, i metalu, i plastiku, i pył, i jeszcze jakieś materiały, których nie da się zidentyfikować. Słabe światło pada na to wszystko; na tłum ludzi przyciskających dłonie do drżących warg, na antyterrorystów o kamiennych twarzach, na bladego Mycrofta, który z kwaśną miną i z parasolką opartą na ramieniu rozmawia przez komórkę.

I na wielką, ohydną, dymiącą dziurę w ziemi, która kiedyś była domem ślepej starej kobiety.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki:  
> Tak żebyście wiedzieli – na wypadek gdyby ktoś poczuł się urażony jakimś zdaniem w tym rozdziale – Sherlock w tej historii identyfikuje się jako aseksualista, nie jako gej (poza tym – chociaż pod względem uczuciowym jest gejem i ma takie doświadczenie seksualne – nie do końca radzi sobie z terminologią. Więc można go postrzegać... tak, jak chce się go postrzegać). Już kilka lat temu miałam problem z fandomem przy okazji „Paradoksu”, kiedy tamten (zupełnie szalony) Sherlock powiedział, że nie jest gejem, bo był demiseksualny i sądził, że może go pociągać kobieta, w której by się zakochał – nawet jeśli tylko hipotetycznie – o ile by go zainteresowała.  
> Generalnie jeśli jesteście queer, cis, aseksualni, demiseksualni, transseksualni, homo, głupiutcy, fioletowi, hetero, lecicie tylko na roboty – nie mam z tym problemu.  
> Jeśli chcecie poczytać całą masę rzeczy o zupełnie homoseksualnym Sherlocku Holmesie, którego napisałam, idźcie na liquidfic.org [albo poczekajcie na polskie tłumaczenia, które się tworzą ;) - przyp. tłum.]. Jeśli chcecie narzekać, ograniczcie się do 140 znaków i znajdziecie mnie na twitterze jako @wordstrings. Moi bohaterowie nie zawsze wpasowują się w ściśle określone ramy.

**Rozdział 22**

 

„To naprawdę niesprawiedliwe” - myśli Sherlock - „że wszystkim innym ludziom na świecie życie przychodzi z taką łatwością”.

Stoi na korytarzu przed kostnicą w St. Barts i patrzy na swoją dłoń, która sięga do najbardziej sekretnej kieszeni jego pięknego płaszcza; obserwuje swoje palce i nie pamięta, żeby kazał im się poruszać, _palce Johna, one są tylko dla niego_ , poszukiwać, _ale nie teraz, ty idioto_ , badać, _może i odpowiadały Johnowi, ale nie teraz, może już nigdy_ , przesuwać po jedwabnej podszewce, _poza tym, on da sobie radę, kiedy w końcu umrzesz, przetrwał już gorsze rzeczy_ , detektyw znajduje samotnego papierosa _to nigdy nie może być paczka, Lestrade dostrzega pudełko, jakby miał rentgen w oczach_ i wyciąga go razem z zapalniczką, która bywa mu potrzebna z wielu innych powodów.

Zapala papierosa. Czuje pewien rodzaj czułości do tego samotnego przedmiotu, któremu zaraz wypali serce. Są identyczni – Sherlock i papieros. Kaprys go obrzydza, ale tu chodzi o coś innego – o synchroniczność. Obaj są ciency jak papier, wypchani potęgą i trucizną, obaj zbyt szybko zamienią się w proch, zostawiając po sobie zaledwie ostry zapach dymu. Dokładnie taki sam smród, jak ten unoszący się po wybuchu bomby.

Sherlock zaciska wargi na filtrze i _ssie_.

Wspaniale. Światło na korytarzu jest jednocześnie blade i zbyt ostre, podłogi nieprzyjemnie bezosobowe, ściany nudne, a powietrze odkażone. Podczas gdy Sherlock czeka, za drzwiami ciała się rozkładają, rozkładają, rozkładają. Wkrótce drzwi się otworzą i przyjdzie Molly. Wkrótce będzie można przedsięwziąć coś _użytecznego_.

Nawet jeśli tylko przez chwilę.

_Zaciągnąć się. Zatrzymać dym w płucach._

_Ogień. Energia. Chemikalia. Spokój._

_Wypuścić dym z płuc._

Słysząc _skrzyp-skrzyp_ wygodnych butów, Sherlock otwiera oczy i patrzy spode łba. Nie zna tej pielęgniarki, nie zna też lekarza, który pojawia się za nią, nie zna sprzątacza, nie zna przedsiębiorcy pogrzebowego i nie zna koronera. Patrzy im w oczy, gdy przechodzą obok, w pogoni za własnymi przykrymi sprawami, i ani razu nie mruga. Czuje przyjemną falę buntu, gdy mijają go pospiesznie grupy studentów i medyków, rzucających mu spojrzenia tak gniewne, jakby palenie w budynku miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

A nie ma.

_Nie ma jebanego znaczenia._

Nic nie ma znaczenia.

„Morfina” - myśli Sherlock. - „Niedługo”.

_Bardzo niedługo._

Z trudem przełyka ślinę i czuje bolesną gulę w gardle.

\- Naprawdę musisz? - wzdycha Mycroft, kierując się w jego stronę i stukając w swój piekielny telefon.

\- Och, nie wiem. A ty musisz powstrzymywać mnie od dzwonienia z rozwiązaniem zagadki, dzięki czemu zapobiegłbym atakowi bombowemu, a potem ciągać mnie do kostnicy, by się przekonać, czy flaki Moriarty'ego dobrze się komponują z flakami Rity? - pyta Sherlock najbardziej lodowatym głosem, jaki jest w stanie z siebie wydobyć.

Sherlock wsparł wszystkich laborantów kryminalistycznych – zarówno Yard, jak i małpy Mycrofta – najlepiej jak potrafił. Szukanie próbek tkanek w rumowisku nie jest jego mocną stroną, ale obejrzał cały teren i nawarczał na każdą osobę, która – wedle jego podejrzeń – mogła coś zniszczyć przez własną głupotę (w gruncie rzeczy tylko na kilka osób, gdyż Sherlock uważa, że badanie miejsca wybuchu to trochę święty rytuał, a trochę zupełna strata czasu). Nie za bardzo ma pojęcie o powybuchowym krajobrazie, ale wie wszystko o fizyce i o ludzkim zachowaniu, może więc brać udział w tym, co najważniejsze.

Ten udział doprowadził go do następujących konkluzji:

_Odmówiłem grania w jego grę, a teraz coś takiego. Do tego mnie doprowadził. Jim Moriarty odpalił cholerną bombę przyczepioną do starej kobiety, aby dać mi nauczkę._

_Oto, gdzie doprowadziły ją odwaga i posłuszeństwo... ją, ten przerażony, antyczny głos w moim telefonie. Oto gdzie doprowadziły mnie subtelność, ostrożność i zaufanie. Przeciwko takiemu szaleństwu nie ma ochrony._

„Oto, gdzie nas wszystkich doprowadza moje sześć jebanych godzin szczęścia” - myśli Sherlock.

W głowie jeszcze raz przegląda raport, który przeczytał godzinę temu, gdy wiatr rozwiewał mu włosy, Anthea wciąż była przybita, a John wciąż promieniał. Raport, który niepokojąco przygaszony Mycroft pokazał mu w swoim, trzymanym idealnie spokojną ręką, telefonie.

_Rita [WYKREŚLONE]. Wzrost: 1,69 m, waga: 59 kilogramów. Data urodzenia: [WYKREŚLONE]. Niewidoma. Rasa: biała. Nauczycielka, emerytka..._

Sherlock zaciska powieki i kolejny raz zaciąga się papierosem, po czym uświadamia sobie okropną rzecz: Mycroft jest tuż obok; stoi przy jego łokciu i obserwuje go uważnie.

\- Ciebie to _obchodzi_ – mówi jakby z zaskoczeniem.

Sherlock rzuca okiem na brytyjski rząd, który nieuważnie kręci opartym o ziemię parasolem.

 _Typowe_.

\- Że wkrótce... - Sherlock urywa, słucha Johna w swojej głowie i nie mówi: „umrę w potworny sposób, co potrwa najpewniej kilka dekad?”. Unosi jedynie wyniośle brwi.

Decyzja, by ograniczyć się jedynie do drgnięcia czoła, jest idiotyczna. W tej kategorii nigdy nie wygra: Mycroft nie ma sobie równych, gdy chodzi o nieprzyjemne miny. Teraz zaciska usta i uśmiecha się drwiąco; przypomina świnkę origami.

Sherlock prawie parska śmiechem, gdy uświadamia sobie podobieństwo, ale w porę przywołuje się do porządku.

\- Miałem na myśli zakładniczkę. - Mycroft wzdycha. - Rita, uczyła w szkole podstawowej, zajmowała się terapią przez sztukę. Zupełna nieznajoma, nigdy się z nią nie zetknąłeś – zaufaj mi, wiem to na pewno.

Sherlock milczy. Przeraźliwie bolą go płuca. Obserwuje falującą, przypominającą węża smugę dymu, unoszącą się przed jego ustami.

\- Zrozumienie twojego niepokoju przychodzi mi z łatwością. Ale zrozumienie twojego braku kontroli...?

Zazwyczaj nieudzielenie Mycroftowi odpowiedzi jest przywilejem. Tym razem, gdy oddycha przez papieros, jakby tkwił pod wodą zależny od butli z tlenem, przypomina to bardziej sposób na przetrwanie.

\- Powinno mnie to obchodzić – mówi zbyt zduszonym głosem Sherlock. - Jestem w takiej samej sytuacji, jak oni. Jeśli mnie to nie będzie obchodzić, to kto się przejmie?

\- Nie wątpię, że ich rodziny i przyjaciele. Ich kochankowie. Normalni ludzie. Przestań – warczy Mycroft. - I oszczędź mi dramatyzmu. _Nie_ jesteś w takiej samej sytuacji, jak oni. Oni są pionkami w wielkiej grze.

\- Pionki, Mycrofcie, robi się z kości słoniowej, hebanu, plastiku i drewna. - Do wargi Sherlocka przykleił się malutki kawałek papieru. Odkleja go i _moje dłonie się nie trzęsą, ani trochę, albo przynajmniej powód jest inny, zbyt długo obywałem się bez nikotyny, to zrozumiałe, że po pierwszym papierosie po tak długiej przerwie jestem trochę niespokojny; nawet pomijając nikotynę, co z aldehydem mrówkowym, aldehydem octowym, arszenikiem, benzenem, berylem, chlorkiem winylu, furanem,hydrazyną, no właśnie, zupełnie normalne, to tylko obecne w papierosach substancje, nic mi nie jest, wszystko jest w porządku._ – Pionki nie giną tragicznie.

\- Oczywiście, że giną – poprawia jego koszmarny brat. - Codziennie. Na całym świecie.

_Kadm, izopren, nitrometan, nitrozoamina._

\- I wszystkie giną _z mojego powodu_? - szepcze Sherlock. - Bo z tego co wiem, _śmierć na Sherlocka Holmesa_ to dość niecodzienny...

\- Na miłość boską, to nie ty ją skrzywdziłeś, tylko James Moriarty! - Kąciki okropnych ust Mycrofta opadają w dół w kwaśnym skrzywieniu. - Weź się w garść. Rudobrody, Sherlock. _Rudobrody_.

\- Och, błagam, nie zaczynaj, dziś naprawdę nie mam na to siły – jęczy Sherlock i zaciąga się buntowniczo. - Nie jestem dzieckiem, Mycrofcie, nie jestem też tym Holmesem, który _obiecał mi, że go ocali_. A potem, kiedy przeczytałeś każdy podręcznik weterynarii, do którego mogłeś dotrzeć, okazało się, że psy z nowotworem _jednak umierają_ , więc nie ucz mnie dystansu. Zostałem okłamany. To raczej nie _moja_ wina, że byłem...

_Smutny? Zdenerwowany? Rozczarowany?_

_Nitrozonornikotyna, ołów, o-toluidyna, polon 210, tlenek etanu, wielopierścieniowe węglowodory aromatyczne. To również trucizny obecne w dymie papierosowym. W porządku alfabetycznym._

Akurat w tej chwili wdychanie czynników rakotwórczych jest jedyną rzeczą, która może sprawić, że Sherlock poczuje się stworzeniem chociaż odrobinę autonomicznym.

Przypomina sobie pucułowatą, szczerą, poważną twarz Mycrofta pochylającego się nad podręcznikiem medycznym, który Sherlock ledwie był w stanie wtedy podnieść... dawno, dawno temu, przed Moriartym czy Carlem Powersem, przed tym, jak Mycroft go opuścił, przed nastaniem innych dzieci, zanim pojawił się Reggie Musgrave, zanim zaistniał koncept _śmierci_.

_Mycroft siedział codziennie przy swoim biurku, aż do dnia tej przerażającej wizyty, kiedy uśpili Rudobrodego. Prawie nie jadł. Był zirytowany zmartwieniem i głodem, a jego dłonie z coraz większą niepewnością błądziły po skomplikowanych medycznych wykresach; w końcu coś nieodwołalnie zmieniło się na jego twarzy, gdy odkrył, że: 1. żywe istoty umierają; 2. ludzie popełniają błędy; 3. ludzie łamią obietnice._

_Kiedy wsiadali do samochodu, by pojechać do weterynarza, Mycroft wyglądał jak własny portret i oficjalnie stał się oschłym, napuszonym dorosłym na resztę swoich dni._

\- Osamotniony – rzuca Mycroft z dezaprobatą, kończąc urwaną wypowiedź brata. Sherlock ma ochotę _zacisnąć dłonie na gardle tego człowieka._ – Dzisiaj rano zrobiłem wszystko co w mojej mocy by ratować zakładniczkę. Poczyniono też pewne kroki, by ująć Moriarty'ego. Ale dlaczego niby masz się tak niegustownie... angażować? I to z powodu nieznajomej? _A propos_ – proszę zająć się własnymi sprawami – rzuca w stronę lekarza, który przystanął, by zerknąć niechętnie na papierosa Sherlocka.

Doktor oddala się, mrucząc coś do swoich notatek.

Sherlock wydmuchuje wielką chmurę dymu i czeka na następnego przechodnia, niemal _rzucając światu wyzwanie_ , by mu się przeciwstawił.

\- Zapytam ponownie, Sherlocku, dlaczego miałaby cię obchodzić...

\- Ciebie to nie obchodzi? - dopytuje się Sherlock, machając papierosem tuż przed twarzą swojego brata. - Ta cała sprawa okazuje się wojną na wszystkich frontach. Założę się, że ruch uliczny zmieni się w koszmar. Jeśli to cię nie niepokoi, pomyśl, co setki bomb w centrum Londynu mogą zrobić z twoją _karierą_. W końcu zrozumiesz.

\- Jesteś absurdalnie niesprawiedliwy – mówi Mycroft wystarczająco cicho, by brzmiało to szczerze. Poprawia krawat.

_Pieprzony arogancki cholerny bezpieczny niezagrożony zdrowy bezużyteczny genialny lojalny lekceważący pieprzony gruby zarozumialec._

\- Więc ciebie Rita nie obchodzi? - pyta całkowicie nonszalancko Sherlock.

\- Wszyscy zakładnicy obchodzą mnie jedynie abstrakcyjnie. Czy gdyby mnie obchodzili, łatwiej byłoby mi ich ocalić? - pyta Mycroft najbardziej obojętnym i zarozumiałym możliwym tonem.

\- Nie wiem – prycha Sherlock jadowicie. - _Rudobrody_ , Mycrofcie. Czy gdybym _ja_ cię obchodził, łatwiej byłoby _mnie_ ocalić? Bo odpowiedź brzmi „nie” - dziękuję, że mi to udowodniłeś.

Po tym wybuchu zapada cisza. Cisza pasuje do ich otoczenia, pachnie zbyt odkażonymi uczuciami i nigdy niezadeklarowanym wsparciem. Jak policzek wymierzony nagłym przypływem liter. Sherlock chciałby mieć jeszcze jednego papierosa. Ten już się kończy. Chciałby nigdy nie powiedzieć tego, co przed chwilą powiedział. Chciałby, żeby John już wrócił. Chciałby, żeby jego brat się odezwał.

\- Strata ciebie – mówi Mycroft ostrożnie, a jego głos aż dźwięczy od energii – złamałaby mi serce.

\- Co, do cholery, mam na to odpowiedzieć?! - wykrzykuje Sherlock, rozgniatając niedopałek o ścianę i rzucając go na podłogę. - Teraz mam być odpowiedzialny za fakt, że wkrótce złamie ci się serce? Mam czuć się _winny_? Pierdol. Się.

Wyraziste usta Mycrofta drgają, ale potem zaciska wargi w ponurą kreskę i nic nie odpowiada. Przywołuje na twarz grymas jeszcze większego niezadowolenia niż zwykle i odchodzi.

„Świetnie” - myśli Sherlock. - „Zostaw mnie w spokoju. Przekonaj się, czy mnie to obchodzi”.

_Owszem, obchodzi, wiesz?_

Sherlock wciska kłykcie do oczu tak mocno, że aż widzi białe fajerwerki pod powiekami.

_Dlaczego wszystkim innym to przychodzi z taką łatwością..._

\- Mam... Hm. Gotowe. Och. Och, Sherlock. No już, dobrze... po prostu... wejdź do środka. No dobrze. Więc mam... jak powiedziałam, mam... wyniki. Czy ty...? Nie, usiądź, usiądź tutaj, no już. Okej! Dobrze.

Kilka chwil później Sherlock odkrywa, że siedzi w kostnicy przed komputerem Molly Hooper. Sama Molly natomiast pochyla się nad detektywem jak szczególnie irytujący anioł, wydając z siebie bliżej nieokreślone dźwięki beztroskim, cichym sopranem. Pachnie kawą, rumiankowym żelem pod prysznic i kocim łupieżem. _Uspokajające_. Po chwili przy jego prawej dłoni pojawia się woda, którą dziewczyna nalała prosto z kranu do swojego kubka po kawie. Naczynie nadal lekko smakuje kawą. To nieprzyjemne, ale Molly nie jest temu winna – przecież stara się ze wszystkich sił.

Molly zawsze stara się ze wszystkich sił.

Sherlock spogląda w górę i omiata dziewczynę wzrokiem. Nie ma makijażu, włosy splotła do połowy w warkocz, po czym porzuciła starania i związała je w kucyk; ma zarumienione policzki, a jej ciepłe, brązowe oczy wilgotnieją. Jej wargi robią tę typową dla niej, szczególną rzecz – jaśniej nie byłaby w stanie zasugerować, że chciałaby coś powiedzieć, ale zmusza się do milczenia, by nie wyjść na idiotkę. Sherlock zawsze uwielbiał tę minę. Przypomina mu o wszystkim, co kiedykolwiek powiedział.

\- Powinienem był do ciebie zadzwonić – stwierdza Sherlock i odchrząkuje.- Kiedy Moriarty zbiegł. Powinienem był wiedzieć, że będziemy musieli...

Molly próbuje wyglądać wspierająco, co sprawia wrażenie, jakby się wzdrygała.

Sherlock macha ręką, bo nie jest w stanie myśleć o tym, że zawsze wiedział, że będzie mu potrzebna jej pomoc, a nie chciało mu się poprosić z wyprzedzeniem.

\- No tak, to musiało się wydarzyć – nawija. - Znasz całą historię i... no tak. Ale nigdy ci nie powiedziałem, że się zaczęło. Masz ochotę się pobawić?

Usiłuje się do niej uśmiechnąć. Zazwyczaj w ten sposób najłatwiej mu dostać to, czego chce. Tym razem nie ma pewności, czego chce, więc uśmiech jest najprawdopodobniej niezbędny.

Molly odsuwa się w przerażeniu. A potem nagle rzuca się do przodu.

\- Och, _Sherlock_.

Sherlock odkrywa, że Molly obejmuje go i przyciska jego twarz do swoich miękkich piersi. Detektyw wciąż siedzi, a Molly zaciska palce na jego włosach. Jej biały fartuch drapie go w policzek, a płuca pracują ciężko. To wszystko jest odrobinę mniej odrażające, niż założyłby, gdyby miał hipotetycznie przewidzieć swoją reakcję.

_No cóż. I tak niespecjalnie przyjemne._

Sherlock usiłuje coś powiedzieć, a Molly tylko zacieśnia swój uścisk. Molly jest jedynym przyjacielem, którego miał, poza panią Hudson i czaszką, i detektyw nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że po pojawieniu się Johna zupełnie przestał przychodzić do kostnicy, by obejrzeć jej trupy.

 _A teraz to_. Teraz pojawia się na jej abstrakcyjnym progu z wysadzoną w powietrze staruszką, zamordowaną przez swojego arcywroga, i prosi ją, żeby się _pobawiła_.

_Jesteś zupełnym debilem._

\- Nie patrz na wyniki, nie musisz, ja... ja mogę ci powiedzieć, że to nie on – mówi Molly bez tchu.

Sherlockowi nie przeszkadza idea biustu jako taka. Próbuje tylko nie zrobić niczego, czego nie powinno się robić, kiedy czyjeś usta i oczy i policzki są wciśnięte w... _to, to... gruczołowe, naturalne, w ogóle nie obrzydliwe, bardzo miękkie w dotyku, po prostu nie powinienem się do tego przyciskać ani chwili dłużej, nie, jeśli to nie jest biologiczne nieuniknione, te są dość wysokogatunkowe, ale w którym momencie wydarzyło się to, przez co wylądowałem, kurwa mać, o mój boże..._

\- To wszystko... Rita, ta... - Molly kompulsywnie zaciska dłonie na czaszce Sherlocka. - ...ofiara. Chciałam, boże... chciałam móc ci powiedzieć, że on... Ale nie. Nie umarł. A przynajmniej nic... nic o tym nie wiemy. Jedyne tkanki należały do niej. Sherlock, tak mi przykro.

\- Przykro ci, że Jim Moriarty nie zginął w wybuchu bomby i zidentyfikowałaś tylko fragmenty zakładniczki?

\- Oczywiście, że tak – rzuca przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Sherlock bez namysłu uśmiecha się i wzdycha w jej fartuch laboratoryjny.

_Gruczoły sutkowe są..._

Sherlock marszczy przez chwilę brwi, ale szybko doprowadza się do porządku. Nie widziała tego i tak... nie mogła widzieć.

_Zaskakująco okej._

Molly Hooper to bardzo szczególna osoba. Szczerze mówiąc, Sherlock niewiele zna tak szalonych ludzi. Jest jednocześnie wcieloną niezręcznością i wcieloną dobrocią – detektyw nigdy nie uznał za stosowne zapytać, jakim cudem cechy te doprowadziły ją do pracy ze zwłokami. Wie więc jedynie, że każdej zimy dziewczyna nosi nowy twór z dzianiny (większość to dzieła jej kuzynki z Northamptonshire) wie, jakie chipsy lubi i że wierzy w nonsensowne desygnaty – na przykład, że kolor żółty jest „radosny”. Jej usta są wąskie, wyglądają lepiej, gdy są pomalowane szminką, ale Molly miota się dziko między pragnieniem, by wyglądać ładnie-bez-starania-się a ładnie-i-ewidentnie-się-starając.

Jest doskonałą laborantką i jeszcze lepszym naukowcem, a Sherlock wie, że ma szczęście, że poznał ją lata temu. Sześć lat temu, żeby być dokładnym.

Niestety, najprawdopodobniej jest w nim zakochana.

Jednakże Sherlock nigdy nie zebrał się na odwagę, by powiedzieć: „Mój penis jest niefunkcjonalny poza tymi nielicznymi okazjami, gdy mam ochotę go odciąć”. Dużo łatwiej zakomenderować: „Poproszę czarną z dwoma łyżeczkami cukru”, kiedy ona pyta, czy nie napiłby się kawy.

\- Ja naprawdę... hm... - mówi Sherlock chwilę później, kładąc dłonie na jej biodrach i odsuwając ją lekko, gdy te matczyne zapędy robią się odrobinę nieznośne.

Molly pozwala się odepchnąć, ale jej delikatne ręce wciąż leżą na jego ramieniu i karku. Jest w niej coś innego, coś niewłaściwego. _Czy chodzi o..._

\- Dlaczego do mnie nie zadzwoniłeś? - pyta piskliwie, potrząsając nim intensywnie. - Nie powinieneś przechodzić przez to sam, ty głupku.

\- Nie jestem... hm, niezupełnie jestem sam. Poznałaś... mojego brata – wydusza z siebie Sherlock.

Molly mruga kilkakrotnie.

\- Tak. On jest... miły.

\- Nie, nie jest! – wykrzykuje Sherlock, a z jego gardła wyrywa się zaskoczony śmiech.

Molly rumieni się.

\- No wiesz, on... On jest bardzo... No nie wiem, ale...

\- Ekhm. Cześć wam.

Sherlock odwraca głowę, by ujrzeć Johna w drzwiach kostnicy – czyli dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym powinien był stać jakieś pięć minut wcześniej. Wydaje się, że wszystkie zmarszczki zniknęły z jego twarzy; tak jakby radosna świeżość była dokładnie tym, co jest potrzebne w tej sytuacji.

\- Cześć – odpowiada z ulgą Sherlock. - Molly, to doktor John Watson.

John trzyma w ręku torbę z kawą (co dość ironiczne) i maślanym croissantem. Dwadzieścia minut temu Sherlock doszedł do wniosku, że to jedyne jedzenie, które będzie w stanie przełknąć i nie zwymiotować.

Doktor robi kilka kroków w głąb kostnicy. Teraz się uśmiecha, _doskonale, będą się dobrze dogadywać, doskonale_ , po czym zatrzymuje się i znacząco odchrząkuje w dłoń.

\- Molly, tak? - warczy. - Miło cię poznać.

_Och._

Sherlock – który naprawdę zapomniał, że przytrzymuje biodra Molly swoimi wielkimi dłońmi i że dziewczyna przylgnęła do niego jak rzep, kiedy tylko znalazł się w jej ramionach – raptownie odsuwa swoje ruchome krzesło i uderza z całą siłą w biurko patolożki.

_To... tak._

_To wiele wyjaśnia. Taki uśmiech._

_John jest zupełnie, cholernie wściekły._

„Oczywiście” - myśli Sherlock, składając to na karb faktu, że niezależni detektywi konsultanci nie są stworzeni do szczęśliwego życia na planecie Ziemia.

John spokojnie podchodzi do Sherlocka, odstawia torbę na stół i szybko rzuca okiem na ekran komputera. Potrząsa głową, rozczarowany wynikami wyświetlonej analizy. To tylko suche dane, ale żadna nie jest pomocna. Sherlock i tak już je zapamiętał, ale.. rozczarowujące. John sięga do białej, papierowej torby, podaje Sherlockowi jego kawę i jednocześnie pochyla się, by pocałować go w usta.

Odsuwa się niemal natychmiast.

\- I do tego paliłeś? - wykrzykuje. - Jezu Chryste. Dokucza ci żołądek, zostawiam cię samego na pięć minut, a ty dorabiasz się nowej dziewczyny i świeżego papieroska...

\- Nie – protestuje Sherlock, unosząc dłonie. - To znaczy, teoretycznie tak, ale...

\- O, serio?

\- Nie, tak, ja...

\- A do czego odnosi się to „nie” i „tak”, Sherlock? - pyta John, uśmiechając się z wściekłością.

\- Czy ty właśnie... - szepcze Molly, cofając się z dłońmi założonymi na plecach.

\- Tak, _jeden_ papieros – przyznaje Sherlock. John patrzy na niego płonącymi oczami. - Ale to żaden problem, wtedy to było jedyne rozwią...

\- _Jesteś gejem?_ – pyta Molly przerażonym, chrapliwym głosem. Jej oczy są wielkości talerzy. - Ja bym nigdy... To znaczy... Nigdy bym nie... Nie żebym miała coś przeciwko, nie mam, nigdy nie miałam, ale...

\- Nie, on nie jest gejem – informuje ją John chłodno i popija swoją kawę, jakby miał mnóstwo czasu.

\- _Nie jesteś_ gejem? - Molly zwraca się do Sherlocka, niemal skrzecząc.

\- Nie jestem też hetero – wypala Sherlock.

\- Ale przed chwilą on...

\- On ma rację – dodaje pospiesznie Sherlock i _dlaczego ona wygląda inaczej niż zwykle_ – pod względem seksualnym, nawet jeśli tylko seksualnym, i właśnie dlatego...

\- Ja jestem biseksualny, fajnie, że pytasz – wcina się John. - A ty jesteś...

\- ...zrozpaczona, że w ogóle dziś wstałam z łóżka. - Twarz Molly wykrzywia się i dziewczyna potrząsa głową.

\- Tak, muszę przyznać, że fakt, iż wrócił do palenia, jest dość rozczarowujący – stwierdza John sucho, przeczesując dłonią włosy na skroni Sherlocka.

\- Przestań! - wykrzykuje Sherlock, coraz bardziej przerażony tym pokazem sił. Chwyta Johna za przedramię. Doktor wbija w niego spojrzenie strzelca wyborowego. Jego oczy drgają, a potem znów zmieniają się w niebieskie krzyże celownicze.

„Stało się coś jeszcze” - myśli Sherlock. - „Coś, co nie było moją winą tak bardzo, jak cała reszta. Ciekawe, co”.

\- Ja też, hm, nie chciałam, żebyś wracał do palenia – mówi Molly z zaciśniętym gardłem. - Sherlock, dlaczego ty na to pozwalasz, to znaczy, czy nie czujesz się niekomfo...

\- Ja czuję się cholernie niekomfortowo – mówi John lekko, szczerząc zęby.

\- Ja... ja nie chciałam powiedzieć... - jąka się Molly.

\- Ale tylko _jeden_ papieros i _jedna_ nowa dziewczyna? Mogę z tym żyć. Ogarniemy to jakoś.

\- Dlaczego się tak zachowujesz? - dopytuje się Sherlock, chwytając Johna za nadgarstek i prawie rozlewając jego kawę.

\- Właśnie, dlaczego go ciągle dotykasz? - dodaje Molly. Jej wargi drżą.

\- Bo odbiło mi na jego punkcie, a on lubi, jak się go dotyka – odpowiada John z promiennym uśmiechem. - A jaką ty masz wymówkę?

Molly kilkakrotnie kręci głową. Ciągnie brzeg swojego białego fartucha i wygląda, jakby łamało się jej serce, i to też jest _wina Sherlocka_.

To wina Sherlocka, bo był leniwy, wymagający i arogancki, i tylko _odrobinę_ czarujący. Teraz Molly go znienawidzi. Sherlock nigdy wcześniej nie wyobrażał sobie, jakby to było, gdyby go nienawidziła – jej uwielbienie pozostawało nieco niegustownym constansem. Nigdy nie był zmuszony, by protestować zbyt stanowczo, a ona nie oferowała swego zachwytu zbyt często. Wiedział, że nie może jej uszczęśliwić, a ona zdawała się wyczuwać (nawet jeśli bardzo pobieżnie), że jest świrem. A teraz odejdzie w płonących smugach benzyny, z rozczochranymi włosami, które do tej pory zawsze były starannie ułożone, i z drobnymi palcami pamiętającymi skórę Sherlocka.

Sherlock kocha Johna niemal na śmierć, ale teraz ma ochotę mu przywalić.

\- To... chyba może być dokładnie ten sam powód – jęczy Molly, po czym odwraca się i wypada przez zbyt ciężkie drzwi. Po drodze uderza się w łokieć, ale nawet się nie krzywi.

„Dwa kilo” - myśli Sherlock.

To właśnie to go męczyło. Molly jest dwa kilo chudsza niż kiedy ostatnio z nią rozmawiał.

\- Schudła dwa kilo, odkąd cię poznałem – stwierdza, chcąc, by obaj mieli wszystkie dane. - To... powinienem był dojrzeć to wcześniej. Wyczuwałem to, ale nie mogłem sprecyzować o co chodzi. Dwa kilo.

John milczy dłuższą chwilę.

\- To... - mówi, a potem urywa i przygryza wargę.

\- Była moja jedyna przyjaciółka na świecie, poza właścicielką mojego mieszkania i pierdoloną czaszką. Doskonała dedukcja, John.

\- A ty...

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem jej, że jestem aseksualny.

\- Więc ja właśnie...

\- Owszem.

Sherlock kładzie głowę na ramieniu opartym na biurku Molly, zaciska oczy i postanawia, że odtąd będzie mieszkał w niedokończonej dokumentacji patolożki. Początkowo ciemność stanowi błogosławieństwo. Wkrótce robi się niezręcznie. Obaj milczą, a John bierze głębokie, nierówne wdechy.

W końcu – może po dwóch minutach – John przerywa ciszę. Jego głos jest rozmyślnie spokojny.

\- Uch. Łał. Przede wszystkim, chciałbym cię osobiście przeprosić za ten ignorancki teatrzyk, który właśnie odstawiłem i zapewnić cię, że zaraz pójdę za twoją przyjaciółką Molly i ją też przeproszę. Nie ma żadnego usprawiedliwienia dla tego, co właśnie zrobiłem, ale gdybym już miał zaoferować jakieś informacje, które możesz uznać za ważne, to... W obliczu tego, co Moriarty usiłuje z tobą zrobić, odczuwam dość silne pragnienie, by określić cię jako _swojego_. Co jest chujową reakcją hormonalną, moim problemem do ogarnięcia – w żadnym razie nie twoim – i... czystą, męską głupotą. Proszę, wybacz mi, jeśli jesteś w stanie. Nie bierz przy tym pod uwagę żadnego z tych czynników. Gadanie o szczególnych okolicznościach byłoby, hm, nieprzyzwoite. To... nie mam słów, by powiedzieć, jak obrzydliwie się właśnie zachowałem.

\- Mhm – mówi Sherlock, wciskając nos głębiej w belstaffa. Mgła w jego głowie nie pozwala mu się zgodzić lub nie zgodzić. Wie tylko, że wcale nie jest mu lepiej, że czuje się jeszcze gorzej, ale, z drugiej strony, jego emocje rzadko wpisują się w normę. - Można by stwierdzić, że to, co właśnie zrobiłeś, było w gruncie rzeczy milsze niż to, co ja robiłem przez te wszystkie lata. To znaczy – trzymałem się z dala, chyba że jej potrzebowałem. Albo miałem ochotę na jej towarzystwo.

Sherlock słyszy, jak powietrze ucieka z johnowych płuc. Doktor pochyla się nad biurkiem i nad kłębkiem, w który zwinął się Sherlock. Ewidentnie chce go dotknąć, ale sobie na to nie pozwala.

\- Nie, Sherlock, to... to nie było miłe. To, co zrobiłem, było bardzo niemiłe i bardzo, bardzo przepraszam.

Sherlock kiwa głową, ocierając się o rękaw płaszcza, i bardzo chce, żeby John przerwał dotykową barierę, która najwyraźniej wyrosła między nimi.

Żołnierz nie robi tego. Wisi jedynie nad Sherlockiem i bardzo głośno _myśli_.

\- Przykro mi, że ją skrzywdziłem, ale jeszcze bardziej mi przykro, że powiedziałem coś o tobie – mówi John dobitnie. - I masz masę innych przyjaciół, po prostu nie zauważasz ich, gdy akurat się odzywają. Czy mogę zadać kilka taktycznych pytań? Tylko za twoją zgodą i jeszcze raz, ja...

Sherlock macha ręką i nie otwiera oczu. Wszystko będzie lepsze niż ten obecny absurdalny protokół.

\- Moriarty nie zginął? - pyta John.

\- O ile nie umarł gdzieś poza miejscem eksplozji, to nie – chrypi Sherlock.

\- Wiadomo już, dlaczego bomba wybuchła?

\- Trop doprowadził Mycrofta do domu. Moriarty stracił cierpliwość i postanowił dać familii Holmesów lekcję dobrych manier obowiązujących podczas ścigania terrorystów. Rezultat widziałeś. _Voila. C'est tout._

\- Jezu – wzdycha John. - No tak, tak sądziłem, ale...

\- Mycroft wyjaśnił mi, że oglądał nagrania z kamer ulicznych. Kilka dni temu skojarzył jedno nagranie z kanałem z jednej z kryjówek odwiedzanej przez ochroniarza, którego porwał Moriarty. Co wiemy z jego wiadomości specjalnej – wyjaśnia Sherlock. Drętwieje mu język i bolą go płuca. Chce kolejnego papierosa. Chce, żeby ręka Johna przestała wisieć nad jego włosami i _wreszcie ich, kurwa, dotknęła_. - No, może nie porwał. Wymusił na nim kilka rzeczy poprzez grożenie i krzywdzenie jego najbliższych.

\- Ta, wiem jak to jest – odpowiada John. W tym zdaniu słychać cały wszechświat skruchy.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć, co się dzieje? To zamknij się, skoro ci mówię – warczy Sherlock. Nie otwiera oczu, a jego głowa wciąż leży na łokciu.

\- Sorry, ja... - John odchrząkuje. - Tak, wiem, jego rodzina zginęła w eksplozji gazu.

\- Więc kojarzysz, o kim mówię? Ten gość, któremu Moriarty na nagraniu kazał zabrać gumę do żucia?

\- Kojarzę. - Głos Johna bardzo wyraźnie mówi: „Zabiję go i będę się śmiał nad zwłokami”.

\- Doświadczony agent służb specjalnych. Jeden z najlepszych pracowników Mycrofta. Właśnie dlatego przydzielono go do pilnowania Moriarty'ego: wyćwiczył się we wszystkich kluczowych kwestiach, a na zagranicznych misjach przeszedł przez piekło. No więc mój brat sądził, że akurat tego gościa Moriarty nie da rady zastraszyć, ale... - Sherlock czuje subtelną, przyprawiającą o mdłości falę strachu, więc zaciska zęby i mówi dalej. - Jeśli wierzyć wywiadowi, Moriarty i ten strażnik nadal są razem. W sensie: w jednym miejscu. Ludzie Mycrofta przeczesują więc las w poszukiwaniu okruszków, a teraz okazało się, że Rita...

\- Rita?

„Ślepa kobieta, którą dopiero co wysadziłem w powietrze” - nie mówi Sherlock.

\- Zakładniczka, ofiara wybuchu, miała na imię Rita... dopiero co się tam przeprowadziła. Do niedawna to miejsce było bezpieczną przystanią dla ludzi przybierających nową tożsamość – wyjaśnia. - Mycroft uważa, że Moriarty pokazuje swojemu nowemu zwierzątku stare miejscówki. One nie są zaledwie użyteczne dla byłych więźniów, są symboliczne. Pełne znaczeń. Od tego wszystko się zaczęło. Moriarty był zbyt dobrze przygotowany, by nie zauważyć, że Mycroft wsadza nos w nie swoje sprawy, a teraz...

\- Teraz zraniłem uczucia twojej przyjaciółki no i... przegraliśmy bitwę.

\- W zasadzie – syczy wściekle Sherlock. - W zasadzie przegraliśmy. Ale _w zasadzie_ także wygrałem. I tak, zraniłeś uczucia Molly. Ona ma ich za dużo, by nie cierpieć.

\- Nic dziwnego, że jesteście blisko – mruczy John łagodnie. Jego głos jest pełen żalu. - Mogę cię gdzieś pocałować, tak, żebyś, hm... nie musiał odwzajemniać, zanim nie pobiegnę za nią i nie ukorzę się, błagając o wybaczenie? Oczywiście odmów, jeśli sobie nie życzysz.

\- Chyba tak – zgadza się Sherlock po namyśle. Czuje się, jakby wypchano mu ciało popiołem. Mięśnie zmieniły się w pył.

Suche wargi muskają jego policzek i znów się oddalają, ale to wystarczy. Tak jest bezpieczniej. Więcej kontaktu doprowadziłoby do okropnych, dzikich uczuć, a Sherlock podejrzewa, że nie ma na nie teraz czasu.

\- Rozmyślasz czasem o teorii strun? - szepcze Sherlock, chociaż jego mózg nie wyraził na to zgody.

\- Uhm... Tak, chyba gdy... coś czytałem... wybacz, że co?

„W ilu światach mogłem ocalić Ritę?” - zastanawia się Sherlock tępo.

_W każdym świecie poza tym? W żadnym? W większości? W kilku? Gdyby warunki były choć odrobinę inne, czy żyłaby teraz? A może ja już bym był martwy i nie mógłbym jej ocalić albo – jeszcze gorzej – może nie żyłby John i nigdy bym go nie poznał, przez co wszystkie moje zwycięstwa byłyby płytkie, ale – chociaż nawet nie wypiliśmy razem herbaty, więc nie powinno mnie to obchodzić – czy mogłem kiedykolwiek kiedykolwiek kiedykolwiek kiedykolwiek kiedykolwiek kiedykolwiek kiedykolwiek ją ocalić?_

\- Nic. Chodzi o śledztwo. - Sherlock zgrzyta zębami.

Słyszy, jak stopy Johna się poruszają.

John próbuje westchnąć, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku. Nie udaje mu się.

John wychodzi, przyciskając pięść do ust.

_Wyjście Johna._

„Jebać absolutnie wszystko” - stwierdza Sherlock. - „Zamieszkam w rękawie tego płaszcza”.

Kiedy Sherlock wraca do siebie i wyprostowuje się, okazuje się, że na krześle naprzeciwko niego zmaterializował się Mycroft. Siedzi przy narożnym biurku, które Molly – niestety – porzuciła, i stuka w komórkę. Detektyw węszy, odkrywa, że kawa wciąż jest gorąca i sięga po kubek.

Po papierosie boli go głowa _czemu dałoby się zaradzić przy pomocy morfiny, proszę, byle niedługo, tylko odrobinę..._

\- Przepraszam – mówi Mycroft po prostu. - Nie powinienem był porównywać ciągnącej się od lat sprawy życia i śmierci do utraty domowego zwierzątka.

Oczy Sherlocka szklą się zdradziecko, więc uderza w podłogę nogą i kręci się obojętnie w kółko.

Mycroft usłużnie go ignoruje.

\- Przepraszam – mówi spokojnie detektyw po trzech obrotach. - Nie powinienem był sugerować, że twoja kariera na tyle się dla ciebie liczy, żeby się o nią niepokoić. I nie, nie możesz mnie uratować. Tak samo, jak nie mogłeś uratować naszego psa. Musimy zrobić to razem, Mycrofcie. Może nawet... z pomocą kogoś z zewnątrz.

Mycroft robi minę kota nad śmietanką, co zdarza mu się wyłącznie w chwilach niezrównanej ulgi. Sherlockowi nie chce się na nią patrzeć, ale tym razem nie znika ona zbyt szybko.

\- Gdzie się podział John? - pyta Mycroft cudownie obojętnie kilka sekund później. Tak jakby John zniknął, by snuć demoniczne plany.

\- Poszedł poradzić sobie z atakiem seksualnej zazdrości – odpowiada Sherlock, uśmiechając się szeroko.

I odnosi zamierzony efekt.

\- Dobij mnie – wzdycha Mycroft, pocierając nasadę nosa. - Po prostu mnie dobij...

Telefon Sherlocka dzwoni.

Obaj zamierają.

\- Mam się tym zająć, bracie mój? - proponuje Mycroft, wyciągając rękę.

\- Nie ma potrzeby – odpowiada Sherlock, sięgając do kieszeni.

Mycroft pochyla się w przód. Sherlock przekręca krzesło, by jego nieznośny brat mógł coś dojrzeć zza jego głowy.

Podesłane zdjęcie przedstawia bardzo wychudzoną osobę. Mężczyzna jest śmiertelnie blady, ale ma niepasujące do reszty ciała, błyszczące oczy – to oczy człowieka, którego duch jest silniejszy niż ułomne ciało. Ale to nie fizyczna słabość szokuje Sherlocka, lecz fakt, że twarz na zdjęciu przecina taśma izolacyjna, a jej wielki płat zakrywa usta ofiary.

 **TĘSKNIŁEM ZA TOBĄ, SHERLOCZKU!** – napisano na szarym plastiku na policzku.

 **JOHN POWINIEN BYĆ NA JEBANYCH ZNACZKACH POCZTOWYCH! SKALA 1:1!** – twierdzi taśma na spuchniętym, lewym oku.

 **PIERDOL SIĘ ZAWSZE I WSZĘDZIE, MYCROFCIE HOLMESIE!** – widnieje na ustach.

Prawidłowe funkcjonowanie już-już ma stać się dla Sherlocka bardzo trudne, gdy nagle Mycroft gwałtownie wciąga powietrze i wystukuje numer na komórce. Sherlock odwraca w zaskoczeniu głowę.

\- Co jest? Wiesz, co oznacza ta czwarta pestka? Masz coś?

\- Ja nie, ale pan Moriarty najwyraźniej tak.

\- Co ma?

\- Agenta służb specjalnych, Paula Kratidesa – syczy Mycroft, krzywiąc się. Unosi komórkę do ucha i nawiązuje połączenie.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Rozdział 23**

 

Patrząc z perspektywy czasu, najgorsze jest chyba to, że Sherlock nawet się nie zastanawia.

Nie przychodzi mu do głowy, że popełnia jakiś błąd. Ani razu. Kroczy przez korytarze u boku swojego brata, mijając pielęgniarzy, studentów, siedzących na wózkach inwalidzkich pacjentów o zapadniętych oczach i gości, którzy przyszli do swoich najbliższych. Rozmyśla jak oszalały i kieruje się do najbliższego wyjścia ze szpitala. Mycroft – któremu nie zdarza się do siebie mruczeć – mruczy do siebie. To bardzo irytujące. Sherlock przypomina sobie kilka niedokończonych spraw, wyciąga telefon z kieszeni i pisze SMS-a:

_Molly będzie na dachu. Chodzi tam, kiedy pogoda jest ładna, a jej jest smutno. SH_

Naciska „Wyślij”.

 _Watykańskie kamee. SH_ – pisze w drugiej kolejności i wysyła tę wiadomość do Shinwella Johnsona, pamiętając o ich umowie.

Nadal jest wolny. W każdym razie – jeszcze.

Mycroft otwiera łokciem szklane drzwi; Sherlock podąża za nim. Chłodne, czyste, jesienne powietrze muska jego skórę. Detektyw powstrzymuje dreszcz. W następnym momencie podjeżdża duży, czarny samochód i obaj do niego wsiadają. Sherlock zatrzaskuje drzwi, kierowca zmienia bieg i odjeżdża. Detektyw stuka palcami o kolano i wzdycha krótko. Czując wibracje telefonu, zerka na ekranik. Wiadomość od Johna.

_Dzięki, kochany. Przepraszam._

Jego serce przyspiesza, co jest zupełnie nonsensowne. Sherlock przełyka, czując słodkie pulsowanie nerwów i dotyka małym palcem słowa „kochany”.

\- Do Klubu Diogenesa, proszę – woła Mycroft do kierowcy, który przygotowuje się do skrętu.

\- Dlaczego? - pyta Sherlock.

\- Spotkamy się tam z kimś. Z kimś... istotnym.

\- Powinieneś chyba wiedzieć, że intensywnie uprawiałem tam seks. Na wszystkich powierzchniach w pokoju gościnnym. Wszędzie jest sperma. Obsługa ucieszy się z napiwku... wyślę ci przypomnienie, kiedy będziesz regulował rachunek. Zaschnięte nasienie jest dużo trudniejsze do usunięcia.

Mycroft krzywi się, krzywi się _całym ciałem_ , od stóp do głów i jest to doskonale _fenomenalne_. Sherlock powstrzymuje chichot. Chichot zrujnowałby absolutność jego triumfu.

\- Za twoją zgodą, jak rozumiem – warczy jego brat.

\- Z moim entuzjazmem. Czasem klękam i...

\- Oszczędź sobie – wybucha Mycroft. - Przez ostatnie siedem lat żyłeś jak mnich – co, muszę stwierdzić, było lepsze od poprzedniej sytuacji – więc musisz zdawać sobie sprawę, że to twoje nagłe pragnienie kopulacji jest pewną aberracją.

\- John Watson jest aberracją.

\- Tak, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. I zdaję sobie również sprawę, że zapadliście na ciężki przypadek głupiej – acz obustronnej – obsesji. Ale nie będę nawet udawał, że rozumiem potrzebę tych aktów cielesnych, skoro twoim _modus operandi_ z wyboru jest celibat.

\- Ja nie będę nawet udawał, że rozumiem, dlaczego samowolnie wpędzasz się w cukrzycę, ale...

\- Czy on jest dla ciebie dobry? - pyta Mycroft niespodziewanie.

Sherlock rozchyla wargi i wbija w niego osłupiały wzrok.

\- To teraz będziemy się sobie _zwierzać_? - parska. - Z _uczuć_?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Ale zasługujesz na kogoś, kto nie tylko będzie cię dobrze traktował, lecz także nie wykorzystywał. Jeśli on pragnie twojego towarzystwa i naprawdę się o ciebie troszczy – znakomicie. Jeśli pragnie od ciebie czegoś w zamian za coś innego – za _cokolwiek_ – to mamy problem. A jeśli pragnie zwierzątka, to może sobie poszukać złotej rybki.

Sherlock kilkakrotnie otwiera i zamyka usta. Mycroft właśnie brzmiał... ani trochę nie brzmiał na kogoś zadowolonego z siebie. Teraz siedzi, czeka i ma napiętą, lecz obojętną – pełną wyczekiwania – twarz.

\- Nikt nigdy nie traktował mnie tak, jak on – przyznaje Sherlock miękko.

\- Rozumiem. - Mycroft brzmi na zadowolonego. - Tak przypuszczałem. W takim razie pozwolę wam kontynuować. A teraz wracamy na ziemię. Jeśli Moriarty pojmał Paula Kratidesa jako nowego zakładnika...

\- Nie – przerywa Sherlock. Gdy tylko wypowiada to słowo, zdaje sobie sprawę, dlaczego tak jest. - Być może przebywa z nim w jednym pokoju albo kazał jego porywaczowi napisać tamte wiadomości, ale drugi zakładnik, ten prawdziwy, zaraz zadzwoni.

Sekundę później odbiera odpowiedź od Shinwella Johnsona.

_Zrozumiano, człowieku, wiadomość otrzymana, widziałem wybuch w telewizji, miałem zadzwonić, bo się troszeczkę zaniepokoiłem i tak dalej, i tak dalej, nie chcąc sugerować, że nie jest pan w stanie sam się bronić, Boże uchowaj, żebym miał sugerować słabość, której nie ma, powodzenia i wszystkiego najlepszego, bardzo ufam pańskiej umiejętności, by skopać komuś jebaną dupę._

\- Ach, oczywiście. Jak głupio z mojej strony. Symetria.

\- Dokładnie. - Sherlock kładzie komórkę na kolanach i przyciska prawym kciukiem opuchliznę na lewej dłoni. Nagły ból pomaga mu oczyścić umysł. - Prezentował mi zaaranżowane przez siebie zagadki, ale nigdy nie angażował się bezpośrednio – był konsultantem w więzieniu. Ten przypadek nie jest inny. Nie wiem, czemu porwano Kratidesa, ale to musi być ze względu na cudzy problem... _drogi Jimie, czy mógłbyś to dla mnie ogarnąć_... i, niestety, w każdej chwili może zadzwonić do mnie kolejny pionek. Podejrzewam, że po tym, jak podążałeś za Moriartym do domu Rity, miałeś rozpoznać Kratidesa. Wiedzieli, że po wybuchu będziemy razem. On jest agentem służb specjalnych, tak?

\- Lingwistą.

\- Dobrym?

\- Jednym z najlepszych. Z urodzenia jest Grekiem, ale zna dziewiętnaście języków.

\- Kto mógłby chcieć się go pozbyć?

\- Bardzo wielu ludzi. Zna sporo delikatnych szczegółów.

Telefon Sherlocka dzwoni. Jak łatwo przewidzieć, wiadomość jest od Johna.

_Właśnie znalazłem ją na dachu, tak jak powiedziałeś. Dam ci znać._

Palce Sherlocka szybko wystukują odpowiedź.

_Ona lubi coś, co nazywa się – chyba – powieści Austen. I czekoladę. Możesz zaoferować łapówkę. SH_

Mycroft, który wyglądał za okno, obserwując mijające ulice, z jednym palcem zgiętym przy wąskich wargach, spogląda chłodno na Sherlocka.

\- Jesteś bardzo... rozkojarzony. Co się wydarzyło, gdy mnie nie było?

\- Nic – kłamie Sherlock. - Znamy jakieś powiązanie Kratidesa z Moriartym? Coś oczywistego?

Jego telefon wibruje.

_Sherlock, to się nazywa wotum przebłagalne, a nie łapówka. Poza tym wszyscy lubią powieści Jane Austen i czekoladę. Zamknij się, mój piękny skarbie. Jestem zajęty gadaniem z twoją dziewczyną._

Sherlock uśmiecha się wbrew sobie.

John to naprawi. John jest lekarzem; wie, jak naprawiać różne rzeczy. John jest ciepły i wspaniały, i zazdrosny, i dobry, i może odrobinę zbyt wybuchowy jak na świętego, ale John jest nie tylko zabójcą, jest też uzdrowicielem, i John naprawi Molly, i może – jeśli Sherlock przeżyje – Molly nadal będzie do niego dzwonić, kiedy przywiozą jej ciekawego trupa, takiego jak ten z dłońmi zamienionymi stronami i przyszytymi żyłką wędkarską _post mortem_ ; to było wspaniałe, zadzwonił do Lestrade'a i doprowadził do przełomu w śledztwie; może Molly nadal będzie marszczyć nos, tak jak zawsze, kiedy Sherlock wącha zmarłych, by uzyskać dane. Detektyw uwielbia, kiedy ona tak robi.

Sherlock nigdy nie miał siostry, ale domyśla się, jakby to było. Mniej oleju, mniej rdzy i witriolu niż w jego relacji z Mycroftem. Więcej bawełny i popołudniowego wiatru – dokładnie tym jest Molly. Zawsze tym była. Nigdy nie chciał jej skrzywdzić i za każdym razem, kiedy zbierał się w sobie, by powiedzieć: „Wiesz co, jedyną osobą, która dotyka mojego penisa, jestem ja i wcale nie mam na to ochoty”, wyobrażał sobie, jak jej przepaściste, gołębie oczy otwierają się szeroko, jak jej podbródek drga, jak jej niemal psie przywiązanie znika, rozmywa się, zmienia w obojętność... albo i gorzej – w nienawiść równą nienawiści Reggie'ego Musgrave'a. Sherlock nagle zdaje sobie sprawę z czegoś potwornego.

Nie przeszkadzało mu zakochanie Molly – polegał na nim. Skoro była w nim zakochana, to nie mogłaby odejść i nigdy nie przestałaby uśmiechać się bezwiednie, kiedy wpadał do kostnicy bez zapowiedzi o dziwnych godzinach. Sherlock czuje, jak poczucie winy ściska jego pierś. Wysyła kolejnego SMS-a:

_To nie jest moja dziewczyna. Lubi też komplementy. Dotyczące jej wyglądu i higieny. Powiedz jej, że jej włosy dobrze wyglądają. SH_

\- Tak, istnieje powiązanie – mówi Mycroft, poprawiając mankiety. - Ochroniarz, którego Mycroft podebrał z mojego zespołu, zna Kratidesa. Lata temu pracowali razem w Stambule.

_Pokazałem jej twojego SMS-a i powiedziałem, że jej włosy wyglądają na czyste. Śmieje się. Mam nadzieję, że mnie polubi, chociaż jestem zupełnym palantem._

\- Sebastian Moran i Paul Kratides? - zastanawia się Sherlock. - Och! Eleganckie.

\- Też tak uważam.

\- Przydzieliłeś swojego najlepszego człowieka, do pilnowania Moriarty'ego. Moriarty i tak kładzie na nim łapy, ale ten jest doskonale wytrenowany i twardy, więc trzeba mu od czasu do czasu przypomnieć, że został mu tylko jeden członek rodziny i że do każdego da się dotrzeć. Moriarty zabiera go więc w odwiedziny do byłego współpracownika, który z jakieś powodu jest przetrzymywany wbrew swojej woli. Tym samym daje do zrozumienia, że oczekuje od Morana całkowitego posłuszeństwa, a jednocześnie daje mi nową zagadkę. Więc Moriarty jednak napisał te wiadomości sam. - Sherlock mruga, wbijając wzrok w migające za oknem domy, skąpane w jasnym świetle dnia. Dojeżdżają już do Diogenesa, więc budynki są bardzo stare i bardzo duże. - Zastanawiam się, kto potrzebuje zniewolonego, ale żywego Kratidesa.

\- Zamierzam zadać to samo pytanie niejakiemu panu Melasowi, który powinien przyjechać w ciągu kwadransa – wyjaśnia pokrótce Mycroft. - Wtedy już...

Telefon Sherlocka dzwoni przenikliwie. Detektyw nawet nie próbuje ukryć wzdrygnięcia. Twarz Mycrofta wyraża współczucie i niesmak.

\- Halo? - odbiera Sherlock.

xxx

\- Ależ niech się pan nie spieszy – warczy Sherlock w Pokoju Nieznajomego w Klubie Diogenesa. Otaczają ich nieskalanie czyste regały, subtelne i jasnozłote światła oraz bardzo grube dywany. Cały budynek jest idealnie cichy, poza tym miejscem, w którym obecnie siedzą Sherlock, Mycroft i Melas. - Ale proszę się pospieszyć.

„Tym razem mam do ocalenia dziecko” - myśli i powstrzymuje wzdrygnięcie, kiedy znów słyszy wysoki, piskliwy głos przerażonego chłopczyka.

Pan Melas jest niskim, przysadzistym mężczyzną, którego oliwkowa cera i kruczoczarne włosy zdradzają południowe pochodzenie. Jednak gdy mówi, brzmi jak każdy Anglik po prywatnej szkole. „Pierwsze urodzone tu pokolenie, studiował w Indiach, pracownik wywiadu, gej, ale o tym nie mówi, z zamiłowania kolekcjoner dzieł sztuki” - dedukuje w milczeniu Sherlock.

\- Współpracowałem blisko z Paulem, byliśmy w jednym departamencie – wyjaśnia Melas. - Pan Holmes może panu powiedzieć, że umieraliśmy z niepokoju, kiedy Paul zniknął. Prawie straciłem nadzieję, że jeszcze żyje. Rozumie pan, w naszej profesji można sobie narobić wielu wrogów. Ale takie porwanie... to coś nowego. Na pewno możemy się czegoś dowiedzieć, nawet jeśli nie wiemy, gdzie jest przetrzymywany.

\- Słucham pana uważnie – ponagla go Sherlock niecierpliwie. - Nad czym pracował Kratides przed zniknięciem?

Pan Melas rzuca Mycroftowi zaniepokojone spojrzenie, a ten posyła podwładnemu uśmiech sępa.

\- Proszę powiedzieć memu bratu wszystko, co uważa pan za ważne. Proponuję, żeby zrobił pan to szybko i efektywnie. Po to pana tu wezwałem – mówi aksamitnym głosem.

Pan Melas kiwa głową i oblizuje wargi.

\- Ostatnio na popularności zyskuje pewien rodzaj kodów zawierających element lingwistyczny. One... jakby to wyjaśnić... okazały się bardzo trudne do złamania – pewnie prawidłowości nie ujawnią się zbyt szybko, jeśli przed zaszyfrowaniem przetłumaczy się wiadomość na wiele języków. Komórki terrorystyczne zaczęły się posługiwać tym systemem. Paul i ja pracowaliśmy z naszymi najlepszymi kryptologami, by odczytać zakodowane wiadomości. Nieskończenie wiele osób mogło Paulowi źle życzyć... mówię tu o pewnych radykalnych grupach w Iraku, Pakistanie, Syrii... To mordercy bez żadnych skrupułów. Więc kiedy zniknął...

\- Przypisaliśmy każdego dostępnego agenta do wyśledzenia tych, którzy mogliby chcieć zatrzymać Kratidesa, Melasa i całe przedsiębiorstwo – podpowiada Mycroft usłużnie. - Rezultaty okazały się rozczarowujące.

Sherlock łączy czubki palców i poprawia się na fotelu.

\- Oczywiście, że... w gruncie rzeczy szukaliście trupa, którego jeszcze nie było. Jeśli ktoś chciał zatrzymać największy talent w waszych szeregach, dlaczego porwał Kratidesa? Dlaczego go uwięził i głodził? Dlaczego go nie zabił?

\- To bez sensu – zgadza się Melas i wzrusza ze smutkiem ramionami. - Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem tak, jak pan... sądziłem, że Paul już nie żyje.

\- Czy ktoś mógłby go zmusić wbrew jego woli do przetłumaczenia jakiejś wiadomości albo złamania kodu? - pyta Sherlock swojego brata.

Mycroft kiwa leniwie ręką.

\- To możliwe, chociaż bardzo mało prawdopodobne. Przychodzi mi do głowy osiem rozsądniejszych scenariuszy. Paul jest lingwistą, nie kryptografem. Stanowił część zespołu. Jeśli potrzebowali coś przetłumaczyć, powinni raczej znaleźć kogoś zainteresowanego zarobkiem.

Sherlock zastanawia się. Ranek jest już w pełnym rozkwicie. Światło słońca sączy się pod krawędziami nie do końca zaciągniętych na malowniczym oknie zasłon, gdzieś tam szlocha mały chłopiec, wtłoczony w kamizelkę z materiałami wybuchowymi, a Sherlock doskonale wie, jak się czują mali chłopcy, gdy się boją, strach jest obezwładniający, ohydny, niszczący, dziki; Sherlock czuł się tak wiele, wiele razy i to za sprawą tego samego człowieka, ten sam psychopata wybrał małego chłopca _dokładnie dlatego, że stwierdził, że to rozpierdoli Sherlockowi mózg_ , tamten mały chłopiec jest zupełnie niewinny, wciągnięto go w wyrafinowaną zemstę szaleńca i pewnie jego blizny będą potem równie permanentne jak blizny Sherlocka, może nieco mniejsze, ale ten bezimienny chłopiec nigdy nigdy nigdy nigdy nie będzie już taki sam jak wcześniej, niezależnie od tego, co Sherlock zrobi i jak szybko wygra, i właśnie głównie to doprowadza go do szału.

\- Niech mi pan opowie o Kratidesie – mówi, rozpierając się na fotelu i zamykając oczy. - Wszystko. Proszę nie próbować być dyskretnym. Czas start.

Pan Melas rozpoczyna opowieść odrobinę niepewnym głosem. Mówi o Kratidesie, o jego nauce w Eton i Cambridge, o przejściowym zainteresowaniu kajakarstwem, o tym, że jako dziecko spędził kilka lat w Ameryce, że najlepiej – poza angielskim i greckim – posługuje się portugalskim, niderlandzkim, szwedzkim i fińskim, że nie ma żony, ale umawia się z wieloma kobietami, że pochodzi z bardzo bogatej rodziny, która posiada koncerny kawowe w Kolumbii, że wielką tragedią jego życia osobistego jest uzależnienie od heroiny jego siostry, Sophy Kratides, która spędza na ulicy całe miesiące, po czym przechodzi przez detoks tylko po to, by znów zacząć ćpać, że podczas wakacji lubi pojechać gdzieś, gdzie są rafy koralowe, bo jest entuzjastą nurkowania, że jego jedyną słabością są drogie cygara, że...

„Siostra” - myśli Sherlock i otwiera oczy.

\- Tak? - ćwierka Mycroft, ale pod jego nonszalancją pobrzmiewa nuta dumy. Sherlock wstaje i zaczyna krążyć po pokoju.

\- Tu musi chodzić o coś osobistego – mówi bez tchu. - Za każdym razem tak było. John Oldacre pragnął zemsty i wrobił syna swojej byłej w morderstwo. Grant Roylott chciał zatrzymać sobie rodzinną fortunę i zabił jedną ze swoich pasierbic. Maria Pinto-Gibson wrobiła rywalkę w mord i zastrzeliła się. Tu chodzi o rodzinę. Musi chodzić o rodzinę, to kolejna zbrodnia domowa, która wymknęła się spod kontroli. Powiedział pan, że on jest bogaty, czy może raczej jego rodzina jest, a siostra bierze heroinę? Musimy namierzyć siostrę. Gdzie ona teraz mieszka? Ma z tym wszystkim coś wspólnego, założę się o własne życie.

„Akurat teraz zakładasz się o cudze życie” - przypomina sobie Sherlock, ale jest pewien.

Te wszystkie sprawy mają jeden schemat. Zniszczone rodziny, leżące w gruzach związki, nienawiść ukryta w miłości, chciwość kwitnąca w glebie, która powinna wydawać na świat jedynie spokój i czułość... patologiczne, podłe zachowania, które nie mają nic wspólnego z tym, co w kontaktach międzyludzkich najlepsze. Sherlock nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że Moriarty zabrał go na wycieczkę po całkowitej ludzkiej deprawacji. Ta myśl wywraca mu żołądek, ale udaje mu się utrzymać obojętny wyraz twarzy.

Oczy pana Melasa są szeroko otwarte. Mycroft już wybiera numer na telefonie i zaciska wargi.

Komórka Sherlocka wibruje. Detektyw sięga do kieszeni.

_Może jeszcze nie wszystko wybaczone, ale gruczoły łzowe opanowane, a moje przeprosiny przyjęte. Było też przytulenie. Biorę to za dobrą monetę._

\- Antheo, sprawdź, proszę, co wiemy o miejscu przebywania siostry Kratidesa – nakazuje Mycroft. - To zapewne jakiś bajzel albo podnajęty pokój i w dokumentacji nic nie znajdziesz, ale nie zaniedbaj żadnego śladu.

\- Co za potworność – mówi pan Melas. Jego opalona, niebrzydka twarz jest ściągnięta w gniewie. - Ma pan pewność, panie Holmes? Mam nadzieję, że się pan myli. Okropnie było pomyśleć, że Paula zamordowali terroryści, ale jeśli jego własna siostra...

\- Kiedyś wygrałem w karty z Kanibalką z Clarence House – całkiem nieźle obstawioną grę, muszę dodać – a ona zjadła swojego własnego brata po tym, jak go udusiła i posiekała na kawałki – wybucha Sherlock. - Trzymała kawałki w lodówce, używała mięsa z ud do stir-fry z mieszanką chińskich warzyw, a z pleców – do gulaszu. Nie sądzę, żeby jej brat skorzystał na tym, że rozwiązałem zagadkę i wygrałem w pokera, był już przetrawiony i tak, to ma związek z pierdoloną siostrą. _Niech pan nie ma_ nadziei, że się mylę.

Sherlock słyszy dzwonek i wyciąga komórkę. Znowu John.

_Gdzie ty kurwa mać jesteś???_

Krew Sherlocka na moment zastyga w żyłach. Detektyw zmienia się w rzeźbę, wspieraną przez stojący w miejscu system krwionośny.

_John. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa mać._

_John._

Telefon Mycrofta dzwoni.

\- Tak? Od jak dawna się znają? Nie, romans to zawsze więcej niż nic. Harold Latimer, powiadasz? - Zapada cisza. Mycroft słucha. - A jego adres? Beckenham. Dziękuję. Ruszamy. - Rozłącza się.

Sherlock przełyka ślinę i wystukuje odpowiedź. Jego serce znów wali jak oszalałe, a detektyw zastanawia się, ile ten narząd może wytrzymać, zanim się zużyje.

_W Diogenesie, ale jedziemy do Beckenham. Kiedy byłeś z Molly, wydarzyła się czwarta pestka. Chyba już ją rozwiązałem. Weź taksówkę i przyjeżdżaj. SH_

\- Adres? - pyta. Ma suche gardło. Podąża za Mycroftem i panem Melasem.

\- High Street 231 – odpowiada Mycroft. Wychodzą z budynku i natychmiast zatrzymuje się przed nimi czarny samochód, jakby wezwany magicznym sposobem. „Gdyby Mycroft mógł podróżować jebanym latającym dywanem” - myśli Sherlock, wysyłając SMS-em adres Johnowi - „robiłby to bez chwili wahania”. - Latimer ma fundusz powierniczy, którego nie wolno mu tknąć. Rodzina zapewnia mu mieszkanie. Przypuszczam, Sherlocku, że masz rację. Najwyraźniej i Latimer kilkakrotnie przechodził detoks. Ma ogromny wpływ na Sophy Kratides. Widnieje w kartotekach policyjnych za podrabianie czeków i oszustwa. Rodzina wykorzystała swe wpływy, by zamieść pod dywan skutki jego nieostrożności. Nie ma pracy i obecnie żyje tylko z tego, co ostało się w rezydencji. Ostatecznie można sprzedać tylko ograniczoną liczbę srebrnych łyżeczek, potem człowiek wzbija się na wyżyny... kreatywności.

Sherlock – który w swoim życiu robił laskę albo pozwolił się pieprzyć dokładnie trzydziestu siedmiu mężczyznom w zamian za narkotyki – słyszy w tej wypowiedzi gorzkie rozczarowanie i czuje na karku wolno pełznący płomień wstydu i złości. Ale teraz nie ma czasu na rozmyślanie o pruderii Mycrofta. „Chemikalia za chemikalia, endorfiny za narkotyki, przecież to bardzo rozsądna wymiana” - powtarza sobie po raz tysięczny.

\- Zastanawiam się, co zaproponował mu Moriarty? - bzyczy Mycroft.

\- Siłę roboczą – odpowiada z przekonaniem Sherlock. - Jeśli wyciągają pieniądze od Kratidesa, to potrzebują siły roboczej. Takiej siły roboczej, której nie można bezpośrednio połączyć z Moriartym, ale za którą mu zapłacono i którą zaoferował. Kiedy ich odnajdziemy, opublikuję adres na mojej stronie i pestka zostanie rozwiązana. Nie ma żadnej innej możliwości, Mycroft. Ostatnio próbowałeś zdobyć nad nim przewagę i wszystko spieprzyłeś. Zatrzymam zegar jak najszybciej.

\- Oczywiście – wzdycha Mycroft.

Wsiadają we trójkę do limuzyny i samochód odbija od krawężnika. Telefon Sherlocka rozjaśnia się. Detektyw odczytuje wiadomość od Johna z sercem w gardle:

_ Kurwa mać, nie potrzebujemy już Moriarty'ego, osobiście cię zajebię. Jadę. _

xxx

Wszystko pieprzy się dość spektakularnie, kiedy podjeżdżają pod wskazany adres na High Street, Sherlock otwiera zamek wytrychem i wpadają do środka.

Pokoje są przestronne i przewiewne, ale zaniedbane – Harold Latimer ewidentnie wyżej sobie ceni prywatność niż porządek. Białe dywany sugerują, że ktoś kiedyś próbował zmienić swój tryb życia, ale teraz są zapaskudzone winem, śladami po seksie i popiołem papierosowym. W kącie pokoju stoi antyczna japońska zbroja, a jej blask przyćmiewa warstwa kurzu. Niski stolik zagracają dwie szklanki, pusta butelka po brandy, kilka do połowy opróżnionych pudełek z chińszczyzną na wynos, bong, rolka taśmy izolacyjnej i nożyk introligatorski.

Sherlock nastawia uszu.

\- Co to? - pyta nagle.

Przez chwilę wszyscy stoją i nasłuchują. Gdzieś sponad ich głów dobiega ich cichy jęk.

Sherlock dopada najbliższych drzwi i odkrywa krótki korytarz. Stłumiony dźwięk dochodzi z piętra. Detektyw podrywa się do biegu i kątem oka dostrzega, że Melas i Mycroft depczą mu po piętach. Wbiega po schodach i odkrywa trzy pary drzwi. Podejrzane dźwięki dochodzą zza środkowych – czasem cichną, zmieniając się w głuche mamrotanie, a czasem wibrują jękiem. Drzwi są zamknięte, ale klucz pozostawiono na zewnątrz.

Sherlock otwiera drzwi i wpada do środka.

\- Co jest, kurwa? - pyta ktoś miękkim, dźwięcznym głosikiem i Sherlock słyszy kliknięcie odbezpieczonego pistoletu.

Harold Latimer – niegdyś zapewne przystojny, obecnie zarośnięty, drżący, rozchełstany i z zamglonymi oczami – kuli się w kącie. Jego ubrania wyglądają na bardzo drogie, ale jeansy (2011) strzępią się na krawędziach, zaś na kolanie mają rozprucie, którego na pewnym modelu True Religion* nigdy nie zaprojektowano. Jego koszula z Rag and Bone (2008) jest odbarwiona i dawno nieprana. Mężczyzna podnosi oczy na Sherlocka i mruga z zakłopotaniem. Sophy Kratides, ciemnowłosa piękność ubrana równie dobrze i równie niechlujnie, leży z głową na jego kolanach. Na podłodze obok niej poniewiera się wygięta łyżeczka.

Paula Kratidesa przywiązano do krzesła. Jest bardzo wymizerowany, głowę ma odrzuconą w tył, na twarzy taśmę izolacyjną z napisami, a przed jego krzesłem stoi bardzo niski człowiek. Tenże człowiek jest w średnim wieku i wydaje się wyjątkowo podły. Ma przygarbione ramiona, ale wygląda na zabijakę, i nosi okulary. To on celuje z pistoletu w Sherlocka. Nagle wybucha chichotem – nerwowym, rwącym się śmiechem – ale broń pozostaje nieruchoma.

Mycroft wzdycha.

\- Kogóż to mamy zdecydowaną nieprzyjemność poznać?

\- Wilson Kemp – odpowiada mały, podły człowieczek. Znowu chichocze. Wysoki dźwięk przeszywa jak skrzypnięcie kredą po tablicy. - Nie drgnijcie nawet, chuje. Jeśli ktoś z was spróbuje jakiejś sztuczki, to już po was.

Sherlock wsuwa się głębiej do pokoju i wyczuwa, że Mycroft robi to samo.

\- To jaki masz plan? - zastanawia się detektyw mimochodem. - Porwałeś tego człowieka, znęcałeś się nad nim i go głodziłeś... i po co to? Nikt ci za to nie zapłacił i najwyraźniej nawet nie ma takiego zamiaru. Twoją jedyną nadzieją na krótszy wyrok byłoby rzucenie broni. Natychmiast. Nuda. Nie mogłeś się chociaż _odrobinę_ postarać? No naprawdę.

Znowu jadowity chichot. Sherlock ma ochotę dać w mordę tej bardzo drobnej osobie, służącej Jimowi Moriarty'emu i stanowiącej powód, dla którego pewien mały chłopiec nadal jest obłożony materiałami wybuchowymi.

\- I dać wam zwiać? A na co mi to? Lepiej was zabić. Zastrzelić was, kurwa, i rozmazać wasze mózgi po całym pokoju.

\- Wilson? - mamrocze Sophy. Brzmi na przestraszoną. Harold Latimer przytula ją mocniej i wciska jej twarz w swój brzuch, by nie widziała, co dzieje się przed nią.

\- Zrób to, kurwa – drze się Harold, wtórując śmiechem Kempowi. Jest zupełnie naćpany i Sherlock czuje dziki, nieznośny przypływ zazdrości. - Rozwal mózgi tym cholernym skurwielom. Przeszkadzają. Pomogę ci posprzątać.

\- Jak mogłaś?! - krzyczy Melas do Sophy, która porusza się niemrawo pod dłońmi Latimera. - Twój własny brat! Jak mogłaś...

\- Morda w kubeł, kurwa – rozkazuje Kemp i przesuwa lufę pistoletu na Melasa. Znowu chichocze. - Te, Harold, wiesz co? Bardzo wspaniałomyślna oferta, trzymam cię za słowo. Dobranoc pchły na noc, panowie, niech wam ziemia lekką...

Sherlock rzuca się desperacko w przód i w tej samej chwili Mycroft robi czubkiem parasola dźgnięcie w tę samą stronę – prosto w obłąkańczo wesołe oko Kempa. Jednakże nagły huk nie pozwala im wcielić w życie tych niemal bezmyślnych prób obrony.

Staje się jasne, że pan Melas – o pociemniałych oczach i gniewnie zmarszczonych brwiach – wyjął broń z jakiegoś bliżej nieokreślonego miejsca. W Wilsonie Kempie, tuż nad jego sercem, widnieje obecnie szybko ciemniejąca od rozlewającej się krwi dziura – Sherlock stwierdza, że to był doskonały strzał i myśli z zaskoczeniem: „Lingwista”, a potem przypomina sobie: „Służby specjalne” – a Sophy Kratides wydaje z siebie nieco spóźniony wrzask przerażenia. Z gardła Harolda Latimera natomiast – Sherlock właśnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że to najprawdopodobniej on, a nie Sophy, był klientem Jima – wyrywa się wściekły okrzyk, kiedy widzi on, jak Kemp się chwieje.

Sherlock obraca się z uśmiechem na ustach i już ma bez ogródek – choć sarkastycznie – pogratulować Melasowi, kiedy Kemp osuwa się na ziemię, a jego pistolet eksploduje.

xxx

\- Nie wierzę. Po prostu, kurwa, nie mogę w to uwierzyć – wścieka się John. Wścieka się już później, w Klubie Diogenesa, po tym, jak Sherlock – dość intensywnie krwawiąc – opublikował na Sztuce Dedukcji zdjęcie Paula Kratidesa.

Zaraz po wymianie strzałów do domu przy High Street wpadli ludzie Mycrofta. Pan Melas pojechał w jednym samochodzie z Paulem Kratidesem; Harold Latimer i Sophy Kratides w innym, zakuci w kajdanki. Wilson Kemp niewątpliwie pojechał do kostnicy. Kiedy już było po wszystkim, Mycroft pojechał z powrotem do Whitehall. Sherlock zapewne powinien był pojechać do szpitala, ale kula zaledwie go musnęła, ledwo zadrapała jego prawe ramię. Poza tym zdecydowanie woli Johna niż szpital, ponadto John lubi naprawiać różne rzeczy, a do tego jest obecnie zbyt zdenerwowany, by wypowiedzieć jedno zdanie niezawierające przekleństw, więc Sherlock chce mu dać coś do roboty.

A zatem: siedzi na łóżku w klubie i obserwuje, jak John oczyszcza płytką, bolesną rankę, jak ostrożnie ją odkaża, a potem wyjmuje z apteczki kawałek gazy i przystępuje do bandażowania dziesięciocentymetrowego zranienia.

\- Zostałem _tylko trochę_ postrzelony – zauważa obronnie Sherlock.

Po ustach Johna znów błąka się ten półuśmieszek, który jasno komunikuje, że jego właściciel ma wielką ochotę dać komuś w ryj. Włosy w kolorze pszenicy są potargane, ręce doktora idealnie spokojne, a stopy rozstawione. John przyjechał taksówką jakieś dwadzieścia minut po całym zamieszaniu. Już po tym, jak Sherlock się dowiedział, że Lestrade dotarł do chłopca i zwrócił go – w stanie nienaruszonym – matce.

„Niezupełnie nienaruszonym” - uzmysławia sobie Sherlock. - „Ale w lepszym stanie niż mógłby być”.

Moriarty jeszcze się nie odezwał w sprawie piątej pestki. Sherlock czeka więc w Diogenesie; siedzi na miękkim łóżku w (rozczarowująco) posprzątanym pokoju, a John się uśmiecha i zakłada mu profesjonalny opatrunek, i jeszcze trochę się uśmiecha, i wygląda, jakby za chwilę miał przełożyć sobie Sherlocka przez kolano i przy pomocy nowego bólu pomóc mu zapomnieć o bólu w ramieniu.

\- Tylko trochę postrzelony – powtarza John, kładąc bandaż na sterylnej gazie. Parska pozbawionym radości śmiechem. - Ja pierdolę, Sherlocku Holmesie. Po prostu... Wow. Co też... Nieważne. Ty straszny, pieprzony ćwoku. Zabiję cię, potem cię wskrzeszę, a potem znów cię zabiję i tak kilka razy.

\- To trochę bez sensu, biorąc pod uwagę...

\- _Zostawiłeś_ mnie, kurwa, w Barts, i poleciałeś rozwiązywać pestkę, podczas gdy ja zajmowałem się byciem miłym dla twojej dziewczyny! - ryczy John, wyrzucając dłonie w powietrze. Koniec bandaża spada na podłogę.

\- Ona nie jest moją...

\- Bardzo cię proszę, zamknij japę, żebym mógł dokończyć jebaną myśl! A co, gdyby... Nie chcę nawet kończyć tego zdania. _Co gdyby_ , Sherlock? Co, kurwa, gdyby? Zostałeś postrzelony, ty jebany chuju. Nie _trochę_ postrzelony. Nie ma czegoś takiego. Zostałeś _postrzelony_.

Sherlock stwierdza, że teoretycznie jest to zasadny wniosek i czuje się odpowiednio zawstydzony. Nie jest jednak w stanie myśleć o własnych niedoskonałościach, kiedy oczy Johna przybierają barwę zimowego szkwału przy wybrzeżach Szkocji; kiedy drobna, lecz umięśniona klatka piersiowa Johna unosi się i opada z wściekłością; kiedy oddech uciekający mu przez wąskie wargi jest gorący i szybki.

Ma się ochotę go _zjeść_.

\- Przepraszam – mówi Sherlock miękko, chcąc go ułagodzić, a przy tym mając nadzieję, że wcale go nie ułagodzi. - Przyznaję, że źle oszacowałem sytuację. Byłem z moim bratem, a do tego jestem...

\- Jesteś jebanym genialnym, aroganckim, pretensjonalnym, samolubnym, niewychowanym, porywczym, durnym skurwysynem. Mam ochotę wyrwać ci tę jebaną kędzierzawą głowę razem z płucami i narzygać do szyi. I chyba to zrobię. - John uśmiecha się i pokazuje zęby, którymi mógłby rozszarpać mięso na strzępy.

\- No tak, ale rozwiązałem...

\- Ni chuja mnie nie obchodzi, że rozwiązałeś pestkę, ty pieprzony imbecylu, a raczej tak, obchodzi mnie to, jasne, ale wiesz co się stało? No zgadnij, kurwa, _rozwiązałeś pestkę beze mnie_. Czy taka myśl w ogóle zjawiła się w tym twoim pierdolonym wielkim mózgu...

\- Szczerze mówiąc nie, gdyż...

\- Gdyż jesteś najgłupszym jebanym geniuszem na tej planecie, ty cudowny, pierdolony kutasie, i dokładnie dlatego, kiedy już cię poskładam do kupy, zabiję cię, kurwa, na śmierć. - John, chwilowo usatysfakcjonowany, że powiedział, co miał do powiedzenia, sięga po rolkę bandażu i powraca do owijania nim ramienia Sherlocka.

Przez chwilę jest cicho. W Diogenesie jest cicho, a kiedy w Diogenesie jest cicho, to zazwyczaj jest w nim przyjemnie i spokojnie. Tym razem jednak od dudniącej furii Johna Sherlocka bolą uszy. Wzdycha i spuszcza głowę.

\- Przywykłem, że jestem sam. To chciałem powiedzieć – szepcze Sherlock, patrząc w dół. - Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. Zupełnie nie o to mi chodziło. Po prostu myślałem...

\- Kurwa, wcale nie _myślałeś_! - wrzeszczy John. Roluje bandaż i staje z dłonią opartą na biodrze. Druga zwisa u jego boku i na zmianę zaciska się i rozluźnia. - Ty pieprzony debilu. Nie _myślałeś_. Działałeś. Co ja bym zrobił, gdybyś... gdyby Moriarty... nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć. _Co_. Co ja bym zrobił. Kurwa, kocham cię, kocham, Sherlock, tak bardzo cię kocham, ty pierdolony, durny ośle, nauczyłeś mnie na nowo oddychać i...

Gdyby nie nagłe milczenie Johna, Sherlock nie miałby pewności, kiedy okropne krzyki zmieniają się w namiętne pocałunki – takie kąsające pocałunki, które żądlą i pozostają na dłużej. Detektyw już ma nagą pierś, więc teraz szarpnięciem rozpina spodnie Johna, podczas gdy doktor pożera jego usta. Język Johna napiera i kłuje jak miecz; to nie są przyjemne pocałunki, nie są przyjemne nawet przez moment, Sherlock nigdy nie doświadczył takich pocałunków, niemal nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że takie pocałunki mogą istnieć, ale one nie muszą być przyjemne, bo są obezwładniąjąco _zawłaszczające_.

Tak. Właśnie tak. Sherlock czuje się _zawłaszczony_.

John występuje ze spodni i majtek i jednym ruchem ściąga przez głowę podkoszulek i sweter. Jego oczy są dzikie. Sherlock mógłby w nich z łatwością utonąć. Zastanawia się, czy kiedy na pustyni spoglądali w nie terroryści, umieli nie zeszczać się ze strachu.

\- Ty jebany idioto – mówi John. Tym razem jego głos jest chrapliwy, wilgotny i smutny. - Nienawidzę cię, _nienawidzę_ , zostawiłeś mnie tam i...

\- Nienawidź mnie jeszcze. - Sherlock gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, gdy usta już nagiego Johna przesuwają się i doktor zatapia zęby w jego szyi, nawet nie próbując być delikatnym. Jego dłonie desperacko próbują zedrzeć z Sherlocka spodnie. Sherlock podnosi się i już obaj są nadzy, _jak_ , to było bardzo, bardzo szybkie i trochę straszne, ale Sherlock myśli „tak” i „przepraszam”, i „twój” i zapomina być przerażonym, że nie ma erekcji, zapomina się denerwować, że John może poczuć się niepewnie. - Nienawidź mnie, przepraszam. Możesz mnie nienawidzić. Zasłużyłem.

\- Wcale cię nie nienawidzę, ty pieprzony przygłupie – mówi John, zaciskając pięść na włosach Sherlocka i odciągając jego głowę, jest _niemal_ przerażający, ale zamiast tego... _jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz, zrób tak jeszcze raz_. Sherlock przypomina sobie – tak jakby mógł zapomnieć – że John jest dobry, ale John nie jest specjalnie miły, i powstrzymuje narastające mu w gardle skomlenie. - Nienawidzę cię, tak, ale to dlatego, że zapomniałeś, że jesteś mój. To było strasznie głupie. Następnym razem nie zapomnij. Bo pamiętasz, nie? Jak powiedziałeś, że jesteś mój, kiedy pieprzyłeś mnie w tym pieprzonym łóżku?

\- Tak.

\- Odwołujesz to?

\- Nie.

\- Więc nadal jesteś mój i na przyszłość będziesz o tym pamiętał?

\- Tak – zgadza się Sherlock, oblizując wargi.

\- Nie, nie będę ci teraz pieprzył ust.

\- Nie? - pyta Sherlock głosem o wiele zbyt wysokim.

John napiera na niego, aż Sherlock opiera się na łokciach, a potem kładzie się na łóżku. Nie jest w stanie powstrzymać jęku, kiedy wargi doktora jeszcze raz dotykają jego warg. John znów uśmiecha się wściekle, a Sherlock jest zbyt zakochany, by jego serce mogło to znieść. John przytrzymuje go, chwyta swojego penisa i zaczyna zdecydowanie poruszać dłonią.

\- Jeśli masz coś przeciwko temu, żebym doszedł na twoją pierś, to powinieneś mnie o tym poinformować właśnie teraz – mówi i znów gryzie szyję Sherlocka.

\- Nie – wydusza z siebie Sherlock. - To znaczy tak, możesz... możesz to zrobić. Tak.

\- Świetnie – warczy John, przyspieszając ruch dłoni. - Bo jesteś. Kurwa. Mój. I nie _oddalasz się_ w stronę śmiertelnego niebezpieczeństwa i nie pozwalasz się postrzelić beze mnie. Czy to jest jasne?

\- Tak. – Sherlock walczy o łyk powietrza. Dyszy, gdy John pokrywa go ssąco-gryzącymi pocałunkami, zostawiając za sobą czerwone ślady. Tak jakby na bladej skórze rozkwitły drobne, jasne różyczki.

Dyszy nadal kilka minut później. Pojedyncze róże zmieniły się w ogród. Nadeszła wiosna.

Dyszy nadal, kiedy John robi kilka gwałtownych ruchów nadgarstkiem i drży.

Dyszy, kiedy John nie dokańcza śladu, który robił mu za uchem, gdyż przerywa mu to własny zduszony krzyk. Jeśli Sherlock nauczył Johna na nowo oddychać, to najwyraźniej przekazał przyjacielowi całą tę wiedzę, a sam zapomniał, jak to się robi; zapomniał o wszystkim, co istnieje na świecie poza Johnem na własnej piersi, na własnych żebrach i we włosach, szepczącym: „Kocham cię, ty głupi, głupi dupku, kocham cię.”

_Kocham cię._

 

*Amerykańska marka jeansów.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Rozdział 24**

 

John zatrzymuje się z drzwiach, rozchyla spuchnięte od pocałunków usta, zakłada ramiona na piersi i opiera się o framugę z miną wyrażającą jednocześnie skruchę i uznanie. Trzyma mały, wilgotny ręczniczek. Wydyma wargi, a potem na chwilę zaciska je w wąską linię.

\- Jezu Chryste – mruczy. - Ja... wow. Powinienem polecieć do Yardu i skombinować trochę taśmy policyjnej, żeby odgrodzić to łóżko.

Sherlock, leżący z zamkniętymi oczami i czujący drobne dreszcze rozkoszy pulsujące w ciele, uchyla jedno oko i spogląda na siebie.

Leży płasko na plecach z lekko ugiętym kolanem, jednym ramieniem zarzuconym ponad głowę i skulonymi, choć bezwładnymi palcami. Jego płaski brzuch unosi się i opada w płytkim oddechu. Pierś pokrywają mu soczyście czerwone ślady po ssących pocałunkach oraz zadrapania po gorliwych paznokciach – nie krwawią, ale są równie obrazowe jak szkarłatne zachody słońca w sierpniu; maleńkie, tymczasowe, johnowe tatuaże rozciągają się od szyi niemal po miednicę. Większość widnieje na lśniących od smug potu i spermy żebrach. Nie musi tego widzieć, by mieć pewność, że jego włosy, rozrzucone na wysokogatunkowej poszewce poduszki, przedstawiają sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy – jego skalp wibruje jak pole po bitwie.

Wygląda rozpaczliwie, jakby ścigał się z psem ulicznym i przegrał. Wygląda na _zawłaszczonego_ , chociaż nikt go nie przeleciał.

„Wyglądam absolutnie fantastycznie” - myśli Sherlock, uśmiechając się do siebie.

John podchodzi do łóżka i waha się. Na jego twarzy pojawia się przepraszająca mina.

„Zduśmy to w zarodku” - stwierdza Sherlock.

Podnosi smukłą prawą dłoń i przeciąga palce przez swoją zabrudzoną pierś. Potem przeciąga się i ciągle drży. To nie... nie żeby... nie może nic poradzić... John nie powinien myśleć, że... to żenujące, ale chyba nie jest w stanie kontrolować tych niemal niedostrzegalnych wstrząsów wtórnych. Nie, kiedy ktoś wypaplał Pewne Kluczowe Słowa. Ach, do diabła, nie mógł kontrolować tych wstrząsów już wcześniej, nawet podczas tego druzgoczącego fellatio w zapyziałym hotelu Oldacre'a.

\- Powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz – mruczy Sherlock najgłębszym głosem, na jaki go stać.

Niemal-skruszona mina natychmiast znika z twarzy Johna. Doktor uśmiecha się i tym razem nie odsłania w furii zębów. Sherlock lubi ten uśmiech. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu uznał go po prostu za ciepły. Teraz wie, że skrywa on uśpione niebezpieczeństwo, ale jednocześnie przywodzi na myśl mimowolną czułość.

\- O, podoba ci się, jak teraz wyglądasz? - mamrocze John.

\- Mhm – odpowiada Sherlock niezobowiązująco.

\- Pewnie dlatego, ze jesteś najczystszym gościem w Londynie. Chyba już ci to mówiłem. A teraz wyglądasz jak czysty seks.

\- Tylko w Londynie?

\- No dobra, pewnie na całym świecie. To możliwe. A na pewno w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Sherlock mruga w ramach podziękowania. Sięga po ręczniczek, ale John siada i sam zaczyna go wycierać. Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że przyjaciel zawsze to robi, i zastanawia się, właściwie dlaczego. Ręcznik jest ciepły, ale nie parzący. Ciepło trochę podrażnia ślady po zadrapaniach. To bardzo przyjemne, szczególnie w porównaniu do tępego bólu rany po kuli. Sherlock wkłada słaby _syk_ zadrapań do pudełka znajdującego się w sypialni jego pałacu umysłu. John ciska szmatkę na ziemię, obok rozrzuconych ubrań, wyciąga rękę i wodzi palcem po niewyraźnym śladzie po ugryzieniu na wystającym obojczyku Sherlocka.

\- Znowu robisz ten numer, kiedy wyglądasz jak obieg podczas zwarcia. Ciągle mnie to rusza.

\- Powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz – oskarża Sherlock, wzruszając ramionami.

Ostatecznie naprawdę nie jest winien. To John zaczął z tym okropnym, żenującym oddaniem i jeśli przez to obwód Sherlocka się usmaży, tylko Johna można będzie winić.

„Niezupełnie” - przywołuje się do porządku, wspominając obsesyjną, pulsującą miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, dziesiątki SMS-ów i „Zjedzmy obiad” powtarzane do porzygu, ale przecież John nalegał, nawet po „Friesland”, po morfinie, po rozkazie wymarszu. A teraz... chociaż Sherlock podejrzewa, że z technicznego punktu widzenia powinien czuć się jak hydrant obszczany przez przypadkowego kundla... wygląda jak ofiara przemocy, ale czuje się jak główna nagroda w jakimś konkursie.

\- Widzę, że się na tym zafiksowaliśmy – stwierdza John sucho, ale jego oczy są łagodne.

Po kręgosłupie Sherlocka spływa kolejny drobny dreszcz przypominający użądlenie przez pszczołę. Zwija się na boku, z głową wspartą na ramieniu, i nie przestaje się uśmiechać. John natychmiast wchodzi na łóżko, opiera kilka poduszek o zagłówek i manewruje detektywem tak, by położył głowę na jego udzie. Dłonie Johna _delikatnie delikatnie delikatnie_ zanurzają się we włosy Sherlocka.

To niesamowicie uspokajające. Sherlock chciałby jakoś podziękować Johnowi, coś mu odpowiedzieć, na przykład:

 _Zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko, wszystko, podarowałbym ci księżyc, gdybyś go zapragnął, chociaż znam dużo ciekawsze ciała niebieskie, nie wolałbyś może czarnej dziury?_ , a może nawet _Pierwszy się w tobie zakochałem, powinieneś to wiedzieć, jestem o wiele bystrzejszy od ciebie, jestem geniuszem, wiedziałem od pierwszego momentu, w którym cię zobaczyłem, kiedy ty wciąż miałeś mnie za cudownego szaleńca, już wtedy się w tobie zakochałem, chciałem mieć cię jak najbliżej, najbliżej, jak tylko mi pozwolisz, bliżej niż wszyscy inni, musisz zrozumieć, że uwielbiałem cię już wtedy, kiedy sądziłeś, że jesteś zupełnie sam, a ja jestem co najwyżej pomyleńcem_ , a może nawet...

_Ja też cię kocham._

Ale nie ma pojęcia, jak się do tego zabrać... do wypowiedzenia takich słów na głos.

Myśl, że mógłby coś takiego schrzanić dokładnie w taki sam sposób, jak kiedyś schrzanił całowanie, a także to, że wie, że jest w stanie schrzanić inne drażliwe kwestie, przejmuje go przerażeniem aż do kości.

Więc tylko mruczy i pozwala, by ułożono jego włosy w coś, co chociaż odrobinę przypomina ład. Czubki palców Johna uciskają jego skalp. Odciski palców Johna wnikają w jego skórę. Paznokcie Johna jednocześnie rozbudzają i uspokajają jego nerwy.

\- Lepiej?

\- Lepiej – zgadza się Sherlock.

\- Super. Wiesz, stary, czasem mnie niepokoisz – mówi John łagodnie.

\- Jak to?

\- Jesteś... jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju i nie ma do ciebie instrukcji obsługi.

Sherlock przeciąga się – jego ramię protestuje – i ziewa.

\- Dlaczego to cię niepokoi? Wszyscy się od siebie różnimy. Oczywiście, większość ludzi ma mnie za świra...

\- Ej, tego nie mów – ostrzega John.

\- ...ale ty się z tym stwierdzeniem nie zgadzasz, więc nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.

John przemyśliwuje tę kwestię dłuższą chwilę, co Sherlock docenia.

\- No bo... lubisz tę część, nie?

Sherlock ściąga brwi.

\- Zachowywanie się jak cywilizowani ludzie, kiedy akurat nie kopulujemy? - drwi.

\- Nie, Boże, nie chodziło mi o nic tak... chłodnego. Ja też to lubię. Wróć, zajebiście to uwielbiam. Ale musisz zrozumieć, że możemy robić to – tylko to – kiedy tylko chcesz – mówi John cicho. - Jestem doskonale świadom, że natarłem na ciebie jak Godzilla, przepraszam, na moment odrobinę straciłem głowę, ale jeśli... no wiesz. Jeśli chcesz po prostu pobyć razem bez bzykanka, to ja w to wchodzę, jasne? Jestem biseksualistą, a nie seksoholikiem. Uprawialiśmy niesamowite ilości seksu i to w dość szczególnych okolicznościach. Nie powinieneś odnosić wrażenia, że potrzebuję orgazmu, by być z tobą blisko.

Sherlock prycha przez nos i zabiera dłoń, którą obejmował kolano Johna. Chowa ją pod własną pierś. To kara. Za _głupotę_.

\- Gdyby nie odpowiadał mi seks z tobą, nie uprawiałbym z tobą seksu. Spróbuj nadążyć.

\- Jezu, Sherlock, wiem. Wiem. Ale... potrzebujesz tego po fakcie, nie?

\- Nie – odpowiada z irytacją Sherlock. - Nie _potrzebuję_ niczego. Nic mi nie jest. I o co ci dokładnie chodzi, kiedy mówisz „tego”?

\- O bliskość – próbuje John. Jest na tyle zirytowany, że odrobinę traci opanowanie. - Chryste. Dlaczego nie miałbyś lubić być blisko twojego... no, czym bym nie był? Jesteś człowiekiem.

\- Niektórzy by się z tobą nie zgodzili – przypomina Sherlock zduszonym głosem.

\- No cóż, jesteś najbardziej nerwowym robotem, jakiego w życiu poznałem. Miło mi poznać waszą automatyczność – odpala John.

Sherlock bezwiednie napina ramiona i prycha:

\- Nerwowym?

\- Jak na _robota_? O tak. Jak cholera. Boże uchowaj, nigdy więcej nie wspomnę, że lubisz bliskość.

\- Boże uchowaj, chyba nie daję ci do zrozumienia, że należy mnie niańczyć.

\- Ja cię nie niańczę. Troska po seksie to nie niańczenie.

Sherlock krzywi się i przewraca na plecy, by na niego spojrzeć. Jego przyjaciel wygląda bardzo... tak, troska po seksie, troskliwość, wygląda _troskliwie_. Wygląda tak bardzo troskliwie, że to mało przyjemne. Czubki uszu Sherlocka zaczynają płonąć od wstydu i skrępowania.

\- Nie potrzebuję cię tutaj – syczy.

John unosi lekko drżącą dłoń Sherlocka, całuje czubki jego palców, odkłada ją na miejsce i odgarnia kosmyki z jego skroni. Nic nie mówi.

Sherlock czuje, jak jego gniew zaczyna nieprzyjemnie świszczeć. Jak czajnik.

\- Nie jestem _delikatny_.

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś. Nie powiedziałem...

\- _Prosiłem cię_ , żebyś tu przyszedł? Możesz się odpieprzyć, jak już jest po wszystkim, mam to gdzieś. W zasadzie dlaczego się nie odpieprzysz? - Sherlock jest doskonale świadom, że zachowuje się nieznośnie. Ma do tego dryg.

_Ostatecznie wszyscy inni tak robili._

\- To nie byłoby zbyt fajne dla, ekhm, żadnego z nas – protestuje John z uśmiechem.

\- _Troska po seksie_? To brzmi co najmniej tak, jakbyś mnie związał. Czego nie zrobiłeś.

\- No nieeeeee... - John wywraca oczy w stronę sufitu.

\- Chociaż faktycznie wyglądałeś, jakbyś miał na to ochotę. Kręcą cię takie rzeczy? Jeśli chcesz, to możesz. Wytrzymam.

\- Sherlock, zamknij się, rozumiem, nie spodobały ci się te konkretne słowa – mówi John, przesuwając kciukiem za uchem Sherlocka. - Przepraszam. Nie miałem na myśli nic złego. Masz ten swój wielki, genialny mózg, dupku jeden, a on wszystko odczuwa mocniej, nawet jeśli nie jesteś podniecony, te... te dane sensoryczne, jak sądzę. Czaję. O to mi chodziło. A w każdym razie czaję to lepiej niż wcześniej. W porównaniu z tobą wypadam raczej blado... mam tu na myśli to, jak wszystko odczuwam... a ty i tak za każdym razem zbijasz mnie z nóg, więc dla ciebie musi to być... przytłaczające. Zgadza się? Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że właśnie doszedłem na ciebie, uch, jakby to powiedzieć... agresywnie? Bardzo agresywnie? Wiesz, miałem kiedyś dziewczynę, która...

\- _Dziewczynę?_ – warczy Sherlock, siadając i wycofując się w nogi łóżka. - Przypominam ci twoją byłą... _dziew..._

\- Ej, ej, spokojnie. - John wyrzuca ramiona w powietrze. Mimo grymasu niepokoju, na jego ustach igra jednak rozbawienie, więc przesadzona poddańczość jest tym bardziej irytująca. - Ona tylko... bardzo intensywnie reagowała na intymny dotyk, tak jak ty, i chyba czerpała tyle samo przyjemności z przytulania się po seksie, co z samego seksu.

 _Prawda_ , palce Johna we włosach są ulubioną rzeczą Sherlocka we wszechświecie, może poza ustami Johna na jego własnych, głosem Johna w jego uchu i ramionami Johna wokół jego ciała, _prawda_ , po jego ciele wciąż przebiegają drobniutkie dreszcze, _to wszystko prawda_ , ale Sherlock dochodzi do wniosku, że ta sytuacja robi się ciężka do zniesienia.

\- To beznadziejne porównanie. Nie uprawialiśmy teraz seksu – protestuje.

\- Och, kurwa mać! - wykrzykuje John i wybucha śmiechem. - Nie zaczynaj znowu. Nigdy więcej nie chcę odbywać tej rozmowy, rozumiesz? Tak, uprawialiśmy. Jezu.

\- Dobrze, załóżmy, że uprawialiśmy, chociaż nie uprawialiśmy. Czy rozpadała się na kawałki, kiedy dochodziła? A może kiedy ty dochodziłeś? Czy drżała i płakała, kiedy mówiłeś jej, że ją kochasz? - pyta Sherlock lodowato. - Przypominam ci o niej, o tym, jak _żałosna_ była po wszystkim...

\- Nie – odpowiada John stanowczo, podnosząc się i na czworaka podczołgując do siedzącego Sherlocka. - Po wszystkim była nieskończenie urocza, chociaż nie w twojej lidze, zupełnie nie, i całkowicie spokojna, i bardzo wrażliwa na dotyk i czułość. I nie mam pojęcia, jak by wyglądała, gdybym jej powiedział, że ją kocham, bo, hm, nie kochałem jej, więc jej tego nie powiedziałem, chociaż umawialiśmy się, przez... bo ja wiem? Z dziesięć miesięcy. Ale ciebie kocham.

Sherlock mruga, obserwując idealną, zmęczoną twarz Johna. Czuje, jak kula goryczy w jego żołądku zaczyna się rozpuszczać, jak nabiera słodyczy i w końcu przypomina bardziej łyk idealnej kawy niż trującą tabletkę.

\- Och – mówi, znowu cichy.

Wargi Johna drgają, ale mężczyzna szybko przywołuje się do porządku.

\- Nie chciałem cię urazić. Ale nie musisz udawać, że nie chcesz bliskości. Nigdy nie musisz. Mogę przeformułować to, co powiedziałem wcześniej? Że jesteś nerwowy?

\- Chyba tak – zgadza się Sherlock.

\- Ty... - mruczy John, skłaniając głowę w stronę ust Sherlocka – jesteś koniem pełnej krwi angielskiej.

\- O mój boże – mówi Sherlock, zdjęty najprawdziwszym przerażeniem.

John uśmiecha się złośliwie, a Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że chociaż nie wyznał jeszcze absolutnie niczego w temacie miłości, John i tak go ogrywa. Praktycznie wytarł podłogę Sherlockiem i jego marnymi próbami zachowania rezerwy.

Sherlock nade wszystko ceni siłę i bystrość, więc niechętnie musi przyznać, że to dość czarujące.

W międzyczasie John prze do przodu i Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że sam powoli się poddaje, opiera na łóżku łokieć, potem ramię. John nie zatrzymuje się i wreszcie Sherlock znów kładzie głowę na kołdrze, nie do końca wiedząc, jak to się stało. John muska nosem jego szyję.

\- Jesteś wielkim, wspaniałym i cholernie pięknym koniem pełnej krwi angielskiej – powtarza John – i jeśli zabrałbym cię na przejażdżkę, a potem bym cię nie wytarł, to nie zajmowałbym się takim rumakiem zbyt dobrze, nie?

\- Twoja rozpaczliwa metafora jest tak obscenicznie seksualna, że niemal pornograficzna – protestuje Sherlock, usiłując się skrzywić. Prawie mu to wychodzi. Wargi Johna skubią jego gardło. Detektyw _absolutnie nie wciąga gwałtownie powietrza_. - A do tego dziecinna. Masz przed sobą świetlaną karierę pisarza gównianych romansów. Takich, które na okładce mają bajronicznego mężczyznę o nagiej klatce piersiowej i z wiatrem we włosach.

Na Johnie nie robi to absolutnie żadnego wrażenia. A jego usta... _och_.

\- Cóż mogę powiedzieć? Inspirujesz mnie.

\- Zamknij się.

\- Masz pojęcie, ile bestsellerów traktowało o najlepszych koniach wyścigowych?

\- _Proszę_ , zamknij się – jęczy Sherlock, walcząc z chęcią, by unieść się na spotkanie delikatnego języka Johna, a także, by uśmiechnąć się z powodu tych kretyńskich pochlebstw.

\- Ale wiesz, masz rację. Zupełnie nieźle piszę, lubiłem to na uniwerku. Na pewno pod twoim wpływem mógłbym stworzyć kilka kwiecistych romansideł – zastanawia się John, podnosząc głowę. Jego oczy błyszczą złośliwie.

\- Wykasowuję tę rozmowę w miarę tego, jak mówisz. W czasie rzeczywistym – kłamie Sherlock, nagle usiłując się nie roześmiać.

\- Ale naprawdę, powinienem spróbować. Jeśli masz rację, to byłaby z tego lepsza forsa niż z pracy w klinice. Przydałoby się kilka dodatkowych funciaków. Romans z domieszką powieści awanturniczej. W rolach głównych: Sherlock Holmes i jego kumpel-lekarz.

Sherlock wzdycha tragicznie, kładąc dłonie na biodrach Johna, jakby próbując utrzymać go na dystans, podczas gdy doktor usiłuje przycisnąć się bliżej. Detektyw jest doskonale świadom, że nikogo nie udaje mu się nabrać.

\- Pamiętniki. Raj dla głupków i narcyzów. Cóż za perfekcyjny koszmar.

\- No jasne, że koszmar – mówi John sarkastycznie. Jego twarz marszczy się i doktor chichocze, przeczesując swoje włosy dłonią. - Nie zniósłbyś tego, ostatecznie nienawidzisz, gdy się ciebie podziwia. Prawie tak mocno, jak nienawidzisz, gdy się ciebie dotyka. Będę o tym pamiętał, kiedy zacznę pisać bloga.

\- Jesteś taki _miałki_ , wiesz? - drwi Sherlock. A przynajmniej próbuje drwić. - Jak ty w ogóle funkcjonujesz? Pewnie byłbyś w stanie wpasować historię miłosną w piąty aksjomat Euklidesa.

\- Gdybym patrzył przy tym na ciebie? Jasne – odpowiada John radośnie.

\- Uch. - Sherlock się wzdryga, ale kąciki jego zdradzieckich ust unoszą się w górę.

\- Nawiasem mówiąc, naprawdę musimy popracować nad tym, co mówisz w łóżku.

\- To nie ja cię obrażam, a następnie porównuję do kobiet i durnych zwierząt! - wykrzykuje Sherlock.

\- Przyjacielu, zdradzę ci sekret – szepcze John, unosząc głowę znad długiej szyi Sherlocka nad jego twarz. - Powiem ci coś o tej części... no wiesz, o tej, w której przestawiam ci ośrodkowy układ nerwowy na tryb _offline_...

\- _Przestaniesz_ się kiedyś ze mnie nabijać?

\- …ta część, właśnie teraz, kiedy mam ze sobą w łóżku człowieka-świetlika i mogę go dotykać... to moja ulubiona część.

\- Naprawdę? - mruczy Sherlock.

\- Naprawdę – przysięga John i jest to prawda. Jego ton jest zbyt cichy i zbyt prostolinijny, by było inaczej.

\- No cóż, powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz – szepcze Sherlock i pozwala sobie na jeden krótki i doskonale szczery uśmiech.

Oczy Johna błyszczą głodem. Doktor pochyla się jeszcze odrobinę. Jeśli Sherlock uniesie troszeczkę głowę, to zaraz się pocałują, _już prawie, tylko ułamki milimetrów, tak blisko_ , i wtedy kątem oka detektyw dostrzega, że płaski ekran telewizora się włącza.

Najpierw John marszczy brwi, unosi się na łokciu i sięga po leżący na nocnym stoliku pilot. Potem zamiera. Jego czoło robi się napięte i szorstkie. Zaciska kształtne szczęki. Przekrzywia odrobinę głowę i obserwuje, podczas gdy wokół jego oczu pojawiają się zmarszczki. To fascynujące.

\- Dobry, kaczuszko! Gratuluję rekordowego czasu rozwiązania zagadki greckiego tłumacza, należałoby to opisać dla potomności. Ależ z ciebie sprinter! - Rozlega się głos Jima Moriarty'ego. - Przybij piątkę! Naprawdę, zasłużyłeś. Piąteczka!

Sherlock wzdraga się jak zdziczały kot (co natychmiast go zawstydza) i gwałtownie przekręca głowę w bok. John chwyta go za ramię. Potem wyciąga naładowany pistolet z szuflady nocnego stolika, odbezpiecza go i kładzie na wierzchu.

Jim Moriarty gapi się maniacko w kamerę. Znajduje się w białym, pustym pokoju. Od wyjścia z więzienia zmienił wygląd. Jego włosy jeszcze nie odrosły, a złowieszczy tatuaż węża i jabłka z wyciętymi literami IOU nadal widnieje na wąskich ścięgnach szyi, ale zamiast więziennego kombinezonu ma na sobie szytą na miarę marynarkę zapinaną na dwa guziki, białą koszulę z okrągłym kołnierzykiem i wąski krawat, którego drobnego wzoru nie da się dojrzeć. Na jego widok Sherlock czuje nieuniknione przerażenie – bo jest tutaj, w Diogenesie, w ich sypialni. Niezaproszony, gapiący się, bardzo _rzeczywisty_.

Zbieg nadal unosi dłoń, spodem do kamery, tak jakby Sherlock faktycznie miał mu przybić piątkę.

\- Nie? - Moriarty unosi jeden kącik ust. - Chcesz zranić moje uczucia? Byłem z ciebie _mega_ dumny. A czymże, na miłość boską, zajmujesz się w międzyczasie ze swoją psinką? Najdroższy, takie rzeczy nie są legalne w przyzwoitych miejscach.

Sherlock natychmiast zrywa się z łóżka, _to niemożliwe, on nie może nas widzieć, to niemożliwe_ , i, nie przejmując się nagością, ogląda wszystkie kąty, półki i gzyms kominka. Jego puls szaleje.

\- Nie ma, kurwa, mowy – warczy John, stając na brzegu łóżka i również omiatając pokój spojrzeniem.

Sherlock potrząsa głową. Był ostrożny. Taki ostrożny. Zawsze jest ostrożny.

\- Ojej, jak słodko – chichocze Moriarty. - Nie, nie widzę cię. Ale znam cię na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nie przybijesz mi piątki i że zapewne świętujesz w jakiś nieprzyzwoity sposób. Siema, John. Powiedziałbym, żebyś zabierał jebane plebejskie łapy z mojej własności, ale dziś stała się jej krzywda. Naprawiłeś ją dla mnie? Liczę na ciebie. Jest bardzo cenna.

Z twarzą Johna dzieje się coś niezwykłego. Doktor bierze głęboki wdech i marszczy nos jak pies polujący na szczura.

\- Sherloczku, kiciusiu, jak się czujesz? - Twarz Jima Moriarty'ego rośnie, gdy mężczyzna pochyla się w stronę kamery, wydymając dolną wargę. Stuka palcem w szkło obiektywu, co sprawia takie wrażenie, jakby pukał w ekran telewizora. Kolana Sherlocka niepokojąco miękną. - Ten agent twojego brata, Melas czy jak mu tam, zastrzelił Wilsona Kempa, no nie? Nie chciałem, żeby stała ci się krzywda, przystojniaku. To _moja_ pieprzona robota. Gdyby Kemp nie umarł, odnalazłbym go i udusił jego własnymi jelitami. Dla ciebie wszystko, skarbie. Nagrałbym to i wyświetlił ci w ramach prezentu. Ten zjeb zasłużył na to, by Melas go załatwił. Jak taki robal śmiał skrzywdzić coś, co należy do mnie? Szkoda, że bardziej nie cierpiał, ale nie zawsze można mieć to, czego się chce. A ja chcę, żebyś był idealny. Dla mnie.

\- Czy...

\- Już piszę do twojego brata, owszem – odpowiada John, stając u boku Sherlocka ubrany w jeden z klubowych szlafroków. Drugi podaje Sherlockowi, jednocześnie stukając w komórkę. Detektyw z pewnym opóźnieniem zdaje sobie sprawę, że na nagich ramionach ma gęsią skórkę, więc narzuca na siebie szlafrok i szybko zawiązuje pasek.

\- I tak jesteś idealny, co nie? - nuci Moriarty, wyprostowując kołnierzyk swojej nowej marynarki. - Nawet zadrapany i wygnieciony. Zdrowiej szybko, króliczku, bo stajemy na ostrzu noża. Pozwoliłem ci zerknąć na ułamek tego, czym się zajmuję w wielkim, złym świecie. Ale mam już nowy pomysł, jestem _genialny_ , spodoba ci się, kiedy przyjedziesz ze mną mieszkać, to jak szyte dla ciebie na miarę. Na chwilę wstrzymamy się z grą, dobra? Sorry, koteczku. Planuję dla ciebie _rewelacyjną_ piątą pestkę, ale teraz złap oddech. Dopóki jeszcze możesz oddychać.

\- Czy ta kupa gówna się kiedyś zamknie? - mamrocze John, stając na szeroko rozstawionych nogach. Jego palce biegają po klawiaturze telefonu.

Sherlock robi kilka kroków w stronę ekranu i zaciska z namysłem wargi. Biały pokój. Bez mebli. Ale nawet z tego można coś wywnioskować. Skąd Moriarty wziął idealnie biały pokój? Wygląda to na płytę gipsowo-kartonową pokrytą farbą podkładową.

\- Zejdzie mi na to... no dobra, to jest dość żenujące, ale trudno dziś o niezawodne wsparcie... ze trzy dni – ogłasza Moriarty, zerkając na swój nowy, designerski zegarek na nadgarstku. - _Ale_ nuda. Wiem, że nie będziesz mógł się mnie doczekać. - Moriarty znów wyciąga rękę – to ruch delikatny, niemalże pełen czci – i dotyka obiektywu. - Ale już wkrótce będziemy razem. Jest między nami coś szczególnego, prawda? Mam wrażenie, że tęskniłem za tobą całe moje życie.

Sherlock ignoruje dreszcz strachu w klatce piersiowej i wbija uważny wzrok w ekran.

\- To naprawdę nie było przyjemne – grucha Jim. - Jakby wycięto kawałek mnie samego. Umożliwię ci zrozumienie, jak to jest, Sherlocku. Obiecuję.

\- Już jest, kurwa, martwy – mówi John płasko.

Sherlock macha ręką, by go uciszyć, i jeszcze raz przysuwa się do telewizora. Za Jimem znajduje się dziwny, kwadratowy obiekt, który wpadł Sherlockowi w oko już wcześniej, ale przestępca zasłaniał go przez większość czasu. Kanciaste boki niepokoiły detektywa, przywodziły na myśl bombę albo przenośny panel kontrolny. Teraz obiekt widać dokładnie i jest to...

_Niemożliwe._

Na pewno nie.

Sherlock mruga, przypominając sobie późne lata dziewięćdziesiąte. Mruga ponownie i wspomina jedną z niedających się zapomnieć okazji, kiedy odwiedził leże Shinwella Johnsona, z jego trzema rasowymi pieskami kanapowymi, jego zniszczonymi, designerskimi meblami i ulatniającym się zapachem marychy. Pamięta, jak zakwaszał żołądek tanim piwem.

Jim Moriarty robi zgrabny obrót, pochyla się i naciska niezgrabny, plastikowy przycisk „Odtwórz” na czarnym, już niemal antycznym, radiomagnetofonie. Przez moment taśma jedynie syczy.

Potem włącza się klasyczny rytm R&B (Sherlock może nie słucha muzyki każdego rodzaju, ale kolekcjonuje cechy charakterystyczne gatunków niczym botanik i wie, że niezależnie od przenośnika prawdziwy artysta powinien docenić innego artystę) oraz ulotne, rytmiczne, harmonijne chórki, niemal wykwintne w swojej lekkości; gdzieś spod szybkich riffów przebija się improwizowany rap; wokalistka (kim by nie była) jest bez wątpienia utalentowana, a jej głos – niski. Jim podnosi radiomagnetofon, opiera go na ramieniu, zamyka oczy i zaczyna poruszać się w rytm pulsujących beatów.

Wtedy równocześnie wydarzają się trzy rzeczy.

Po pierwsze, telefon Johna, trzymany nadal przez właściciela w dłoni, wydaje z siebie dziwny pisk, a jego ekran robi się czarny.

Po drugie, w ten sam niewytłumaczalny sposób zachowuje się telefon Sherlocka. Detektyw widzi go na szafce nocnej.

Koszmarny pisk odbija się echem w głowie Sherlocka, jakby był wielkim kanionem, a nie jedynie genialnym człowiekiem, i mężczyzna zdaje sobie sprawę: „Zaraz obaj zostaniemy zamordowani”.

_Nie udało ci się go uratować. Nawet nie podjąłeś próby._

Po trzecie, rozpoczyna się tekst piosenki:

_Jesteś zbyt dobry, żeby być prawdziwy_

_Nie mogę oderwać od ciebie oczu_

_Dotknąć cię – to byłby raj_

_Tak bardzo chcę cię wziąć w ramiona_

Jim Moriarty kołysze się i uśmiecha. Nadal ma zamknięte oczy, zaś radiomagnetofon wspiera delikatnie o szyję. Porusza biodrami i stopami, luźno, delikatnie, rytmicznie; w innych okolicznościach wyglądałoby to naturalnie i pociągająco. W tych – jest to absolutnie groteskowe.

Sherlock i John, którym odebrało mowę, jednocześnie zdają sobie sprawę, że z ich telefonów dochodzą te same dźwięki, co z telewizora. John gwałtownie ciska swoją komórkę na pościel, gdy zaczyna wydobywać się z niej śpiew.

_Miłość nareszcie przybyła_

_Bogu dzięki, że mogę żyć..._

\- Co się dzieje?! - wybucha John.

\- Nie... - zaczyna Sherlock.

Ich pokój zalewa pozornie niewinne światło w kolorze kości słoniowej.

Obaj odwracają się gwałtownie w stronę okna. Sherlock robi trzy długie kroki i szarpnięciem rozchyla zasłony.

Na statecznym pallmallowskim budynku naprzeciwko Diogenesa wyświetlana jest jego własna twarz. Zaraz zacznie się śmiać, jest blady i rozczochrany, ma osiemnaście lat i dopiero stanie się smutny i wymizerowany. Rozwiązał właśnie swoją pierwszą sprawę seryjnego mordercy i (co mało fortunne z PR-owego punktu widzenia) gazety go podjudziły, by powiedział, co naprawdę myśli o ujętym przestępcy. Sherlock czuje ciepło Johna przy łokciu. Otwiera okno i owiewa ich jesienny chłód.

\- Niech mnie chuj strzeli – mówi John, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewają niedowierzanie i groza.

Samochody na ulicy przystają. Wiele samochodów.

Wszystkie samochody.

_Wybacz, że się tak gapię_

_Nie ma żadnego porównania_

_Sam twój widok odbiera mi siły_

_I pozbawia mnie słów..._

Ludzie na chodnikach zatrzymują się. Sherlock słyszy cichą, rezonującą muzykę i patrzy, jak kierowcy otwierają drzwi i wypadają z samochodów, przyciskając dłonie do uszu; jak biegacze w zaskoczeniu wyrywają sobie z uszu słuchawki; jak przechodnie przystają, wyjmują komórki z torebek i plecaków i wbijają w nie niedowierzający wzrok.

Dźwięk staje się coraz donośniejszy. Narasta.

_Potrzebuję cię, skarbie_

_I, jeśli mi wolno,_

_potrzebuję cię, skarbie_

_By rozgrzać się w samotne noce..._

Każde elektroniczne urządzenie w Bóg wie jak dużym promieniu wokół Diogenesa odtwarza melodię, do której – Sherlock widzi to, gdy się odwraca – Jim Moriarty nadal tańczy; rozkołysany, elfi Irlandczyk z nawiedzonym uśmiechem i oślepiającym szaleństwem płonącym w oczach, które obecnie – na szczęście – pozostają zamknięte.

\- Ta projekcja ciebie jest wyświetlana z klubu – warczy John, odstępując od Sherlocka. - Na pewno. Zostań tu, ja...

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że jeszcze coś znajdziesz?! - ryczy Sherlock, chwytając jego nadgarstek. - Naprawdę sądzisz, że będzie coś poza filmem ustawionym na konkretną godzinę? Że sprawcy jeszcze tam są? _Rozumiesz teraz_ , John? Rozumiesz?

John zatrzymuje się i rozmyślnie wolno oddycha. Dotyka dłoni Sherlocka na własnym nadgarstku i pociera ją delikatnie. Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego chwyt może być bolesny, że może wręcz posiniaczyć skórę, więc rozluźnia uścisk na tyle, na ile jest w stanie.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram – mówi John. Jego ton jest śmiertelnie poważny. - Nigdy.

Więc Sherlock odwraca się i patrzy w dół na ulicę, na tłum ludzi z iPodami i radiami, i komórkami, podczas gdy za ich plecami nadal migocze telewizor. John podchodzi bliżej i przyciska się do jego pleców.

_Och, piękny skarbie_

_Nie zawiedź mnie, błagam_

_Och, piękny skarbie,_

_skoro już cię znalazłam, zostań_

_i pozwól się kochać..._

 

 

Piosenka to oczywiście „I can't get my eyes off of you” w wykonaniu Lauryn Hill.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Rozdział 25**

 

Przez trzy absolutnie nieznośne dni nic się nie wydarza.  
Sherlock bywał tak samotny, że zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej zamieszkać w dziurze wydrążonej w ziemi. Sherlock bywał tak nieszczęśliwy, kiedy przedawkował narkotyki, że przy życiu trzymała go tylko i wyłącznie siła woli. Bywało, że Sherlock doświadczał przenikliwej radości z pościgu i haju niebezpiecznej myśli: „Jeśli muszę umrzeć, a muszę (to oczywiste), proszę, zabierz mnie w ten sposób, a nie wolno wooolno woooooooollllllllnooooooo....”  
Sherlock nie przypomina sobie, by od momentu, w którym wiele lat temu Moriarty rozpoczął swoją kampanię, czuł, że może _zejść z tego świata na skutek nudy_.  
A najwyraźniej było to możliwe.  
Pierwszego dnia po – nie da się ukryć – robiącej wrażenie publicznej serenadzie Jima Moriarty'ego, Sherlock dowiaduje się, że jeden z pracowników Klubu Diogenesa w trybie nagłym zrezygnował ze stanowiska konsjerża, które piastował od wielu lat. Sherlock go pamięta, chociaż teraz to już bez znaczenia. _Ubrany w szyte na miarę, chociaż przez najtańszych krawców, garnitury, pochodzący z Yorkshire, kręcący nosem na klientów z zagranicy, dziwnie_ nouveau riche, _tyle że niekoniecznie_ riche, _w młodości seplenił, miał psa o chorych jelitach_. Pracownicy Diogenesa zarabiają wystarczająco, by można było mieć pewność, że zachowają absolutną dyskrecję. Detektyw jest więc przekonany, że Moriarty musiał być bardzo przekonujący, by przekupić lub zastraszyć tego pionka, który zainstalował projektor w oknie pustego pokoju gościnnego i wyświetlił twarz Sherlocka na białej ścianie nobliwego budynku naprzeciwko.  
Sherlock stwierdza, że nie ma problemów z wyobrażeniem sobie takich okoliczności.  
Mycroft, obserwowany przez Sherlocka i Johna z otępiałą rezygnacją, krąży po pokoju i niemal dostaje ataku apopleksji.  
Ależ oczywiście. Sherlock byłby zachwycony, gdyby nie martwił się teraz o coś zgoła innego.  
\- Ten pracownik miał szczęście, że opuścił to miejsce – mówi Mycroft. Od jego uśmiechu owoce zaczynają gnić. - Gdyby nasz Iskariota tu pozostał, zleciłbym zrobienie mu rzeczy, których James Moriarty nie jest sobie w stanie nawet wyobrazić. Wyrzucenie z pracy byłoby zaledwie preludium.  
\- Podsunąłbym panu kilka pomysłów – wzdycha John, który teraz wydaje się dogadywać z Mycroftem coraz lepiej, _uch, ohyda_. Zmierzch podchodzi pod okna jak zastęp lękliwych żołnierzy. - Jakieś koncepcje, jak udała mu się ta subtelna elektroniczna sztuczka?  
Sherlock nieuważnie docenia, że John uważa, iż to „subtelna, elektroniczna sztuczka” (dość mistrzowski eufemizm) i daje przyjacielowi sygnał, przymykając oczy. Zakłada jedną długą nogę na drugą, łączy czubki palców przed ustami i uśmiecha się lekko, chociaż takie określenie na Piosenkową Przemoc naprawdę graniczy z szaleństwem.  
A także: chociaż naprawdę nie chce o tym mówić, piosenka wciąż na nowo odtwarza się w jego głowie.  
 _Jesteś zbyt dobry, żeby być prawdziwy  
_ _Nie mogę oderwać od ciebie oczu...  
_ \- Udało mu się zhakować sieć w wielkim stylu – mamrocze Mycroft. Jego dłonie tkwią w kieszeniach. Kiwa się na obcasach w sposób, który Sherlockowi zawsze wydawał się obrzydliwie snobistyczny. Śmierdzi na kilometr uściśnięciami dłoni w bocznych korytarzach i przeprowadzanymi potajemnie zamachami. - Szczegóły nie mają znaczenia, w gruncie rzeczy to wszystko było absurdalnie proste. Ot, tania sztuczka magiczna. Ale wyraził się jasno.  
Sherlockowi z najwyższym trudem przychodzi niekrzywienie się, gdy słyszy każde kolejne słowo w tej konwersacji.  
 _To nie byłoby bardzo trudne.  
_ _Po prostu skocz na Baker Street, powiedz im, że potrzebujesz odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem; powiedz, że masz koncepcję, gdzie może przebywać Jim; powiedz, że niebo się wali i potrzebujesz wielkiego słupa, by je podtrzymać albo wszyscy skończymy marnie; powiedz im, że się porzygasz, jeśli spędzisz w ich towarzystwie jeszcze moment; powiedz, że musisz zrobić zakupy; powiedz, że Lestrade cię potrzebuje; powiedz, że marzysz o frytkach; powiedz, że jesteś umówiony na depilację woskową; powiedz im cokolwiek, o ile dzięki temu będziesz mógł zdobyć jakieś pierdolone narkotyki...  
_ _To w ogóle nie byłoby trudne, wystarczy odrobina pewności siebie...  
_ \- W porządku? - pyta John znacząco i Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że przyjaciel zwraca się do niego.  
\- Co? Wybacz, głowa... głowa mnie boli.  
Mycroft, który już i tak wygląda, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć, obrzuca Sherlocka wszechwiedzącymi oczami i marszczy znacząco brwi.  
„Pomocy” - błaga Sherlock jakąś bliżej nieokreśloną siłę i gwałtownie zamyka cztery osobne skrzydła swego pałacu umysłu, by uniknąć nagłego samozapłonu.  
 _John nie chciałby, żeby mój mózg dokonał samospalenia, prawda? Nie. Nie chciałby. A już i tak jest...  
_ \- Przynieść ci coś z pokoju? - John marszczy brwi. - Biorąc pod uwagę rozmiary twojego mózgu, bóle głowy nie mogą być za fajne.  
„Tak, morfinę. Albo chociaż kokainę”.  
\- Nie rób zamieszania – odpowiada Sherlock napiętym głosem. - Gdzie dokonano nagrania?  
\- Nie mamy zielonego pojęcia – warczy Mycroft.  
\- O niczym nie mamy zielonego pojęcia – szydzi detektyw.  
Wstaje gwałtownie. Tyle może zrobić. Kiedy zdaje sobie w pełni sprawę, że nie może zrobić _nic_ więcej, pozwala sobie na drobny grymas i wychodzi. Ma nadzieję, że jest to wyjście odpowiednio dramatyczne, nawet pod nieobecność jego płaszcza.  
\- Nie irytuj mnie, gdy jestem wykończony, Mycrofcie – warczy. - Jeśli nie możesz się do niczego przydać, to możesz chociaż utrzymać swoją tłustą mordę z dala od mojego pola widzenia. Obrzydza mnie.  
John kryje uśmiech, wzdychając w dłonie.  
Mycroft się krzywi.  
Najgorsze jest to, że po tym nie najgorszym wyjściu Sherlockowi ledwie wystarcza powietrza w płucach, by dotrzeć do pokoju gościnnego i zwinąć się w kłębek na łóżku. Kilka sekund później wstaje, nie chcąc, by John znalazł go w takiej pozycji.  
Ale...  
Cały ten incydent przypomina przedłużające się koszmarne mdłości, które narastają w falującym rytmie, gdy narkotyk ulatnia się z organizmu.

xxx  
Jedzą obiad w wytwornej, niewielkiej knajpce w pobliżu Klubu. Szczerze mówiąc, Sherlock głównie bełta w swoim risotto i obsesyjnie sprawdza telefon, podczas gdy John marszczy brwi. Potem wracają do Klubu i sączą drogą szkocką, którą Sherlock dopisuje do rachunku Mycrofta. Długo po zachodzie słońca, po zniknięciu godnych Matisse'a kolorów, w porze, w której normalni ludzie kładą się do łóżka, Sherlock nie widzi powodu, dla którego raz nie miałby być normalny... a przynajmniej _zrobić_ coś normalnego, skoro wkrótce nie będzie miał okazji nigdy więcej spróbować... więc przebiera się w piżamę i pada na łóżko. Na drugiej jego połowie John z niesmakiem wpatruje się w mrugający telewizor.  
\- John – mówi Sherlock cicho.  
\- No? - John obojętnie wyłącza telewizor.  
\- Powiedziałeś, że nie musimy...  
Nieznośnie sfrustrowany Sherlock urywa i próbuje wymyślić, jak powiedzieć: „Przed końcem chcę uprawiać z tobą seks tyle razy, ile się tylko da, ale gdybyśmy uprawiali seks, a ja miałbym w głowie tę piosenkę i czułbym się, jakbyś pozbawił mnie skóry, mógłbym na ciebie zwymiotować” - nie będąc przy tym niegrzecznym.  
John wyciąga rękę i odgarnia lok z jego czoła. Uśmiecha się lekko.  
\- Co, bzykać się? Nie będziemy się teraz bzykać, piękny. Chciałbym, uwierz mi, ale jestem skonany.  
Wyłącza światło i kładzie się na plecach z dłońmi splecionymi za głową. W ogóle się nie dotykają.  
Sherlockowi robi się coraz zimniej, chociaż leży pod bardzo drogą kołdrą. Okazuje się, że ten rozwój sytuacji jest niemal równie nie do zniesienia, jak potencjalny seks. Przysuwa się więc bliżej, niepewnie dotykając głową ramienia Johna. Niemal w tej samej chwili John obejmuje go mocno i gładzi dłonią jego ramię, uważając, by nie urazić rany po kuli. Drugą dłoń kładzie na sherlockowym karku. Detektywowi natychmiast robi się ciepło.  
 _To nie morfina._  
Może i nie, ale jest to tymczasowe rozwiązanie innego rodzaju.  
\- Tak śpią normalni ludzie? Czy znowu jestem nerwowy? - pyta Sherlock zaczepnie. To test.  
Czeka na odpowiedź kilka sekund.  
\- Tak śpią normalni ludzie – mówi John na bezdechu – ale ty nie jesteś normalny, więc i tak nie możesz spać jak normalni ludzie. Będziesz musiał spać jak Sherlock, jasne? No już, bierz się do roboty.  
Przez kilka minut milczą. Mózg Sherlocka odgrywa soundtrack, co daje efekt podobny do tortur hałasem.  
(Moriarty, oczywiście, wyjaśnił dwudziestoletniemu Sherlockowi, jak się torturuje, wykorzystując wysokie decybele.)  
Sherlock przełyka ślinę i krzywi się.  
\- Boli cię bok? - pyta.  
\- Nie.  
\- Nastawiłeś budzik?  
\- Nie.  
„Powiedz. Powiedz te słowa. Proszę, powiedz. Nie wiem, co jest ze mną nie tak” - myśli Sherlock, nieświadomie wtulając się w podkoszulek Johna. - „Być może nie będziesz miał innej okazji, by je powiedzieć. Wszystko może się skończyć w każdej chwili, każdego dnia, każdej nocy. Powiedz. Powiedz mu. Powiedz mu całą resztę. Powiedz mu wszystko.  
Powiedz mu, że dla niego wyciąłbyś własne serce z klatki piersiowej na środku ulicy, gdyby tylko patrzył i powiedział: »To niesamowite«”.  
\- Powinienem pracować. Upewnić się, czy czegoś nie przegapiłem – mówi.  
\- Nie.  
\- Przez resztę naszego życia masz już zamiar odpowiadać tylko: „Nie”? - syczy Sherlock.  
\- Nie. - John parska krótkim śmiechem. - Jutrem zajmiemy się jutro. Z twojego ciała ulatnia się tyle adrenaliny, że mogłaby zabić kucyka. Potrzebujesz czasu, by się jej pozbyć. Śpij.  
John jedną dłonią przykrywa jego ucho, a drugą – oczy, tak jak zrobił jeszcze na Baker Street. Piosenka staje się zdecydowanie cichsza. Sherlock wzdycha, wykręcając materiał bokserek Johna w palcach.  
Wtedy jego przyjaciel unosi lekko dłoń, by Sherlock go usłyszał, i mówi:  
\- Kocham cię. Przekaż to, z łaski swojej, swojemu mózgowi. On chyba nie zawsze słucha. Dobranoc.  
Sherlock przełyka z trudem ślinę i nie potrafi wymyślić niczego, co mógłby powiedzieć, a co rozmiarami dorównałoby rozmiarowi duszy Johna. Milczy więc.  
Potem są sny. Mroczne sny. Sny o wschodnim wietrze, który zmiata wszystko z powierzchni ziemi i obraca wniwecz każdą rzecz, jaką Sherlock kiedykolwiek poznał. To koszmar jego dzieciństwa: wir, który niszczy samym swoim istnieniem. Nie ma nic poza kurzem i odłamkami, i trupami, i cichymi jękami konających. Już tylko zrównane z ziemią pola. Już tylko surowe niebo i głodne wrony. Wszędzie ciała. Jak zawsze, jedno z nich należy do Sherlocka.  
Ale kiedy się budzi, oko cyklonu okazuje się zaledwie równym oddechem Johna w jego uchu.  
xxx  
Drugiego dnia John i Sherlock składają wizytę. Od Jima nadal nie ma ani słowa i chociaż Sherlock wiedział, że nie będzie, zastanawia się, czy katorga oczekiwania na wybuch nie jest w gruncie rzeczy w tym wszystkim najgorsza.  
Kiedy przyjeżdża do Barts, Molly robi się cała czerwona i upuszcza parę kleszczy do ciała trupa. Zerka potem w dół z konsternacją, jakby narzędzie wpadło do studzienki ściekowej i było nie do odzyskania. Biedna dziewczyna nie zawracała sobie tym razem głowy szminką, ale jej rzęsy są pokryte tuszem, a koloryt cery nienaturalnie równy.  
Sherlock robi jeszcze kilka kroków, wyjmuje szczypce i, uśmiechnąwszy się do niej tak dziarsko, jak tylko potrafi, idzie umyć ręce.  
\- Sherlock – wykrztusza Molly. - Ja... Hm. Gdzie... gdzie jest John? Nie sugeruję, że... Bo jesteś idealnie... To znaczy, nie ma go...  
\- Poszedł do toalety.  
Sherlock otrząsa dłonie z wody.  
Molly wierci się, a jednocześnie prawie się nie rusza. Nikt poza nią nie byłby w stanie czegoś takiego dokonać.  
Przez kilka sekund jedynie się obserwują, zastanawiając się, co – jeśli cokolwiek – wypada teraz powiedzieć.  
\- John z tobą rozmawiał – podejmuje próbę Sherlock.  
To lepsze niż nic. Przynajmniej odrobinę oczyści atmosferę. Molly pochyla głowę w potwierdzeniu. Sherlock nagle jest bardzo świadom kosmyków jej odstających na skroniach włosów i chce jej powiedzieć: „Ciii, rano wszystko będzie dobrze”. Ze wszystkich ludzi akurat Molly nie zasłużyła sobie na takie cierpienie. Ale detektyw wie, że rano raczej nic nie będzie dobrze, więc po prostu mówi dalej.  
\- Jasno zakomunikował, że jesteśmy razem. Albo... pewnie zakomunikował to _bardzo, bardzo_ jasno. Przepraszam cię za to.  
Molly znów kiwa głową. Krzywi się, zanim ma szanse zapanować nad własną twarzą.  
„Potworne” - myśli Sherlock, a potem próbuje już wcale o tym nie myśleć.  
\- No tak – paple dalej. - Pewnie też zasugerował, że, ze względów, o których nigdy ci nie powiedziałem, w tym jednego szczególnego, takiego naprawdę nie do pobicia... i tak byś mnie nie chciała. - Macha dłonią.  
Pierś Molly podnosi się i opada w krótkich oddechach. Jej dolna warga robi rzeczy, o których nigdy się nie śniło największym tamom i zaporom trzymającym wodę w ryzach. Chwilowo Kanał Panamski nie może się równać twarzy Molly Hooper.  
\- Powinnam... hm. Przeprosić – wydusza z siebie. - Ja nigdy... Ty... Po prostu nic nie mówiłeś, więc ja... Jeśli zrobiłam z siebie kretynkę...  
\- Moim zdaniem jedyną osobą, która wczoraj zrobiła z siebie kretyna, był John – mówi Sherlock pełnym wahania głosem. - To idiota. No, nie jest z nim tak źle, jak z niektórymi, ale...  
\- Nie, nie o to... Chodziło mi o coś... - Molly krzywi się i wbija wzrok w kleszcze tkwiące w jej drobnej dłoni. - Nie wczoraj. On jest, no... bardzo miły. To znaczy, teraz jest miły, wcześniej nie był, ale... No, opowiadałam ci, jak mój tata umarł? Opowiadałam ci tę historię? Jaki był dzielny i jak bardzo próbował być szczęśliwy do samego końca?  
Sherlock odkłada ręcznik i podchodzi do niej, marszcząc czoło.  
\- Tak.  
\- Czasem wyglądał tak bardzo smutno, ale nigdy wtedy, gdy na niego patrzyliśmy – szepcze Molly zduszonym głosem. - A ty... Ty czasem... Hm. Wyglądałeś tak smutno, kiedy myślałeś, że nie widzę. Ale widziałam cię i... to właśnie chciałam ci powiedzieć. Widziałam cię. I dlatego ciągle... to znaczy tak, leciałam na ciebie, ale... o Boże, przepraszam, że o tym wspomniałam, przepraszam, przy tobie zawsze robię coś głupiego, ale chodzi mi o to, że wiem, że się nie liczę, ale czasem wszystko boli, po prostu _wszystko_ , każdy tak ma, wiesz? Nie tylko ci pechowi albo przygnębieni, a ty... Ty przez _tyle_ przechodzisz, cały czas; wyglądałeś smutno, gdy myślałeś, że cię nie widzę, ale _widziałam_ , nie miałeś racji, widziałam każdą chwilę i nigdy nie chciałam, żebyś był sam.  
Coś w piersi Sherlocka zaciska się coraz boleśniej.  
 _Wszystko tak bardzo boli. Co do tego Molly ma rację._  
Pochyla się i całuje Molly w bardzo miękki policzek. Sherlock chwilę tak trwa, mimo jej szoku, a potem odsuwa się ostrożnie.  
\- Nie masz racji – mówi cichym, głębokim głosem. - Liczysz się. Zawsze się liczyłaś i zawsze ci ufałem.  
Na twarzy Molly pojawia się bardzo dziwny, bolesny uśmiech. W jej policzkach widać dołeczki; dziwnie drobne usta wykrzywiają się. Dziewczyna wbija wzrok w podłogę, a potem znów spogląda Sherlockowi w oczy.  
\- Myślę, że wkrótce umrę – wyznaje jej detektyw.  
Sherlock może to wyznać Molly.  
 _Nawet jeśli tylko Molly_.  
Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzają się, a potem rozświetlają od nieuronionych łez. Molly wyciąga rękę, ujmuje jego dłoń i ściska ją, po czym puszcza.  
\- Ty też nie masz racji – mówi po prostu. - Nie możesz mieć racji. Ze względu na Johna. Może... może ze względu na mnie. Jeśli chcesz. Ze względu na twoich przyjaciół. I... i już. Nie możesz mieć racji.  
Sherlock kiwa głową i szybkim ruchem mierzwi szopę swoich włosów. Ohydna miłosna piosenka R &B zniknęła już wczoraj, ale obecnie statyka jest trudna do zniesienia. Przez tyle dni miał przed sobą cel, który teraz został mu odebrany. _Podobnie jak wszystko inne. Już wkrótce..._  
\- Co zamierzasz zrobić?  
Sherlock wypuszcza z płuc powietrze i myśli: „Weź się kurwa w garść chociaż raz w swoim głupim krótkim życiu”.  
\- Próbujemy wyśledzić Moriarty'ego. Był trochę niegrzeczny.  
\- Sherlock, on wysadził staruszkę w powietrze! - wykrzykuje Molly. Wygląda na nieco przerażoną tym prostym stwierdzeniem.  
\- Nie. To znaczy tak, ale ja w gruncie rzeczy mówiłem o jego serenadzie dla mnie. Z użyciem radiomagnetofonu – poprawia się Sherlock.  
John wchodzi przez drzwi zdecydowanym krokiem, pocierając o siebie palce lewej dłoni. Nie kuleje, ale wydaje się, że czuje się niezręcznie. Podchodzi do Sherlocka i Molly, uśmiecha się do dziewczyny – Sherlock stwierdza, że to prawdziwy uśmiech – i ściska jej łokieć. Molly wyraźnie się odpręża.  
\- Co z nim? - pyta John lekko, ruchem głowy wskazując na trupa.  
\- Nienajlepiej. Nie żyje – odpowiada Molly bez namysłu.  
John nie może powstrzymać śmiechu, ale szybko przywołuje się do porządku i odchrząkuje.  
\- Jasne. No tak. Czy... rozmawialiście? To znaczy, wy, żywi.  
\- Tak. - Molly wreszcie odkłada kleszcze.  
\- I wszystko w porządku?  
\- Musisz zrobić wszystko, co w twojej mocy – mówi bez tchu Molly do Johna. Zaciska dłonie na jego ramionach, a John wbija w nią wzrok, tak samo spokojny, jak zawsze. - Wszystko. Nie mogę... to znaczy... nie... jeśli któryś z was będzie czegoś potrzebował – czegokolwiek – zawsze możecie mnie poprosić, ale musisz o niego zadbać, jeśli ja nie mogę... nie mogę nic zrobić.  
Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, jak się zachować w obliczu tego obrotu wydarzeń, więc obserwuje uważnie Johna. Doktor zakłada ramiona na piersi, spuszcza głowę, znów odchrząkuje, po czym wyciąga rękę.  
Molly puszcza jego ramiona i ostrożnie ujmuje podaną dłoń.  
\- Tak będzie – ogłasza John. - Obiecuję.  
Wychodzą z Barts i znów idą na jedzenie, które zmienia się w ustach Sherlocka w popiół – tym razem jest to chińszczyzna – i znów detektyw zajeżdża baterię w telefonie na śmierć, i znów słońce zachodzi nad Londynem, otulając platany miękkim, bursztynowym blaskiem, na niebie pojawia się pasek chłodnego błękitu, a potem pomarańczu, a kiedy idą spacerem z powrotem na Pall Mall, Sherlock obserwuje pojawiające się kolejno gwiazdy i przecież jeszcze niedawno zastanawiał się, czy przed końcem ujrzy taki widok, mając u boku Johna Watsona, i sądził, że takie osiągnięcie zapewniłoby mu spokój, ale wcale tak nie jest.  
Chce więcej.  
Chce, żeby tak było już zawsze.  
Chce wieczności. Chce utulić wieczność w swojej dłoni.  
Zamiast tego chwyta Johna za rękę, splata ich palce ze sobą i udaje, że nie widzi, jak jego przyjaciel uśmiecha się szeroko.  
Kiedy tym razem idą do łóżka, Sherlock nie pyta, czy muszą uprawiać seks, po prostu zwija się w jeszcze jeden _żałosny_ , przybity kłębek. Kiedy John obejmuje go od tyłu ramionami i mruczy pełne miłości słowa w jego plecy poprzez cienką bawełnę koszuli, Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że w Barts nie powiedział Molly „do widzenia”.  
I być może już mu się to nie uda.  
\- Jakim cudem jesteś w stanie tak czekać? - pyta chrapliwym głosem w ciemność. - Jak możesz to znieść?  
\- To właśnie robią żołnierze, kiedy do nikogo nie strzelają i kiedy nikt nie strzela do nich – odpowiada John cierpliwie. - Czekają.  
xxx  
Trzeciego dnia wracają na Baker Street ze swoimi rzeczami. Wszystkie okna zostały wymienione. Sherlock podchodzi do nich, pozostawiając torby Johnowi. Wygląda poprzez nową szybę na ulicę, patrzy na znajome sklepiki, drzwi i przechodniów. Okna budynku naprzeciwko również wymieniono. Sherlock gapi się na własne małe odbicie. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że wygląda potwornie. Jest wykończony stresem, zbyt chudy i zdecydowanie zbyt blady.  
Jest też doskonale świadom – bo ludzie, który John nazwałby „uzależnionymi”, zawsze są – że morfina i kokaina są bardzo blisko i bardzo łatwo byłoby po prostu przejść kilka metrów, i _wreszcie je zażyć_.  
Sherlock sięga po skrzypce i opiera je na ramieniu. Chwilę po prostu tak stoi – ta postawa przynosi mu spokój. Potem przeciąga smyczkiem po strunach. Skrzypce wydają kilka zgrzytliwych dźwięków.  
\- Sherlock?  
Detektyw opuszcza instrument i odwraca się.  
\- Hm?  
\- Sherlock, musimy chwilę porozmawiać – mówi John ponuro.  
Sherlock obserwuje go, odkładając ostrożnie skrzypce i smyczek. John wygląda… Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, jak John wygląda. To jest inny John. Inni Johnowie są cudowni, ale ten jest dość przerażający. Przypomina Sherlockowi Johna Mówiącego w Paszto i trochę Johna Powalającego Abernetty’ego, ale – naprawdę – tego Johna nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Gdyby miał zgadywać, strzeliłby, że to Kapitan John Watson. Czuje coś między zachwytem a niepokojem.  
\- No to mów – żąda i przewraca oczami.  
John kiwa głową krótkim, bardzo _żołnierskim_ ruchem.  
\- Chodzi o Molly.  
\- Och, na miłość boską! – wykrzykuje Sherlock. – Mój penis _nie działa_ poza tymi momentami, kiedy _chciałbym, żeby nie działał_. Jak i kiedy miałbym niby…  
\- Nie – mówi John stanowczo, unosząc spokojnie dłoń. – To nie… Nie. Twoja przyjaciółka Molly powiedziała mi, że muszę zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy. Miała rację. A ja nie zrobiłem wszystkiego, co w mojej mocy. Jest jedna rzecz, której zrobić nie chciałem, ale powinienem. Ciągle odkładałem ją na później, ale jeśli mogę ci się przydać w _jakikolwiek_ sposób, to zaryzykuję. I teraz musisz mnie posłuchać. Usiądź.  
Skonsternowany Sherlock siada w swoim głębokim fotelu i zakłada nogę na nogę. John natomiast nie siada. Zaczyna krążyć po pokoju, ale nie są to kroki bezcelowe – wygląda bardziej, jakby szykował się do ataku. Wzdycha, zaciska pięści, rozluźnia je i odwraca się przodem do Sherlocka.  
\- Opowiedz mi o swoim pałacu umysłu – komenderuje.  
Sherlock marszczy brwi i powoli mruga.  
\- Nic intymnego, tylko... powiedziałeś, że to system, a nie symptom. Jak wygląda?  
Sherlock czuje rosnący niepokój.  
\- To pałac. W moim umyśle. Mówisz po angielsku?  
\- Tak. Oraz trochę po niemiecku, w paszto i całkiem znośnie po arabsku. - John pozwala sobie na chłodny uśmiech. - Dupek.  
\- O co ci chodzi?  
John milczy przez bardzo, bardzo, bardzo długą chwilę.  
\- O tortury – odpowiada beznamiętnie.  
Oczywiście.  
\- Jim chce zachować mnie przy życiu – stwierdza Sherlock bez tchu. - Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Rozumiesz, że chce, żebym cierpiał, a nie, żebym umarł, więc _na wypadek_ , gdyby mnie dopadł, bo teraz już sądzisz, że dopadnie...  
\- Nie dopadnie – warczy John. - Wybacz, teraz to jest _Jim_?  
\- Przemyślałeś swoje poglądy w kwestii tego, czy on jest w stanie mnie porwać, i stwierdziłeś, że abym przeżył to, co on sobie zaplanował, powinieneś mnie oświecić. W kwestii metod utrzymywania się przy życiu przez zakładnika. - Sherlock nagle wybucha śmiechem, odrzuca głowę w tył i klaszcze w dłonie. - Twoje głębokie i – pozwól, że to powiem – głupie przekonanie, że on nie będzie mnie w stanie tknąć, należy do przeszłości i czujesz się winny, bo nie trenowałeś mnie, bym zachował trzeźwość umysłu, podczas gdy on będzie układał głodne szczury na moim nagim ciele.  
John ani drgnie. Dalej milczy.  
\- Cudowne. Och, doskonałe! Boże Narodzenie jest w tym roku wcześniej. - Sherlock nie posiada się z radości. - Jestem zachwycony. Naprawdę. Naprawdę-naprawdę. Och, cholera, Sherlock zniknął, no cóż, _przynajmniej żyje, podczas gdy ktoś właśnie łamie go kołem_. To jest... jest idealne. Skoro on chce utrzymać mnie jak najdłużej przy życiu, czerpać ze mnie tyle, ile będzie w stanie, to liczysz, że po jego uderzeniu odnajdziesz mnie dzięki upływającemu _czasowi_. Stracę kilka kończyn, kilka zębów, ale może nie stracę poczytalności, a ty twierdzisz, że nadal _będziesz chciał_ taką osobę? Osobę, która już nie jest najpiękniejszym człowiekiem w Londynie, bo on zaszyje moje usta tak, że skóra w siebie wrośnie? Nawiasem mówiąc, to jedna z jego ulubionych koncepcji. Będziesz chciał odzyskać mój w połowie zepsuty korpus, o ile mój mózg nadal będzie sprawny?  
\- Nie dojdzie do tego. Ale... Tak. Nawet jeśli twój mózg nie będzie sprawny – odpowiada John tym samym, nienaturalnie spokojnym głosem.  
\- Chcesz żyć z torsem pozbawionym cielesnej autonomii, za to z głową pełną koszmarów? - Sherlock nie może przestać się śmiać, bo naprawdę, to jest nieskończenie komiczne. - Będziesz sypiał z gąsienicą o sztucznym... wszystkim, która nie będzie w stanie nawet uprawiać z tobą seksu? Chcesz mieszkać z popiersiem? _Wybrałbyś_ taką osobę, chociaż mógłbyś mieć każdego? _Odbiło ci?_  
John zgrzyta zębami.  
\- Pałac. Opowiadaj.  
\- Och, tak, wybacz. - Sherlock z trudem łapie powietrze. Oczy zachodzą mu łzami rozbawienia. - Tak. Tak, Kapitanie. Hm, jest dość duży. Zastanawia cię, gdzie jest najgłębiej?  
\- W dużym skrócie – zgadza się John. - Przede wszystkim, gdyby cię dorwał – a cię nie dorwie – musisz przyjąć do wiadomości, co się stało. Wiem, że to brzmi jak obłęd, i, oczywiście, musisz czatować na każdą możliwą drogę ucieczki. Każdego dnia musisz próbować uciec. Nigdy nie przestawać. Ale poza skupieniem się na ucieczce, musisz zaakceptować, że wpadłeś w gówno po uszy. Negacja złamie cię w dwa dni. A więc: rozumiesz, że masz kłopoty, i wiesz, że po ciebie idę*.  
\- To _szaleństwo_ – nalega Sherlock, wciąż chichocząc. - Straciłeś rozum. A myślałeś, że to _ja_ zwariowałem. Jesteś idealny, rozumiesz? Obłąkany. Nie mogę... jesteś zajebiście idealny, nie sądziłem nawet, że istnieją ludzie tacy jak ty. Powiedz jeszcze raz, że po mnie idziesz.  
\- Idę po ciebie – mówi John. W jego ciemnoniebieskich oczach błyska niemal niedostrzegalna iskra rozbawienia.  
\- Boże – jęczy Sherlock, wyginając szyję w łuk. - Im szybciej, tym lepiej.  
\- To dość oczywiste.  
\- Nie, nie o tym mówię. Chodź tutaj. Teraz.  
\- Odbywamy właśnie ważną rozmowę. - John krzyżuje ramiona, a jego cienkie wargi drgają z rozbawieniem.  
\- Odbędziemy ją, kiedy będziesz mi siedział na kolanach.  
\- Absolutnie nie możesz sobie pozwolić na dwie rzeczy – kontynuuje John bez zająknięcia. - Po pierwsze, nie zareagujesz na jakikolwiek nagły akt dobroci, na ofertę, prezent czy chwilę spokoju poprzez bratanie się z tym pojebem. On nie jest twoim sojusznikiem. Nigdy w życiu. On jest wrogiem. Zawsze. Po drugie, nie będziesz rozmyślnie milczał, bo to w ogóle nie działa. Jeśli zrobi ci krzywdę, wrzeszcz. Głośno. Wykorzystaj hałas. O ile będziesz w ogóle obecny przy tym, co zrobi. Mam nadzieję, że masz w pałacu umysłu miejsce na tyle głębokie, by nie mógł cię dosięgnąć. Jesteś w stanie wpaść w trans z własnej woli? Możemy to poćwiczyć.  
\- Wpadam w trans, kiedy mnie całujesz – powarkuje Sherlock, rozkrzyżowując nogi i przesuwając dłońmi po udach.  
\- Odpowiedz mi na jebane pytanie.  
\- Tak, kapitanie – odpowiada Sherlock. - Jestem w stanie niemal wpaść w śpiączkę. Okaże się jeszcze, czy jestem do tego zdolny, kiedy ktoś zmusza mnie do utrzymania otwartych powiek, jednocześnie mnie pieprząc.  
\- Przestań! - wybucha John.  
\- Och, na miłość boską, zamknij się wreszcie i pocałuj mnie – prosi Sherlock, rozpinając dwa pierwsze guziki swojej szarej koszuli. Nigdy wcześniej nie wypróbowywał takiej techniki, ale umie sobie wyobrazić jej potencjalny efekt, i... tak, John mruży oczy, a jego źrenice się rozszerzają. Doskonale. - I tak go do mnie nie dopuścisz. Ta cała pogawędka jest czysto akademicka.  
\- Wiedza to władza – odpala John, wbijając wzrok w srebro nagiej piersi Sherlocka. - Ćwiczysz czasem oddech? No wiesz, techniki relaksacyjne?  
\- Oddychanie to nuda.  
\- Wiesz, na czym polega przetrzymywanie kogoś w nienaturalnej pozycji?  
\- Jestem właśnie obiektem czegoś podobnego.  
\- Psychologiczne tortury...  
\- ...mają obecnie miejsce w tym mieszkaniu.  
\- Powinieneś znaleźć sposób, by efektywnie mierzyć upływ czasu – mówi John, przysuwając się bliżej. - Na wypadek, gdyby odebrał ci dokładne metody. Światło dnia i tak dalej. Przedłużone ciemności mogą doprowadzić człowieka do rozpaczy.  
\- Powiem ci, co mi wiadomo o czasie – mruczy Sherlock, rozpinając resztę guzików koszuli. - _Nadal mnie nie całujesz_ i doprowadza mnie to do rozpa...  
Sekundę później nogi Johna obejmują biodra Sherlocka; jego gorące usta pożerają usta Sherlocka i _taktaktaktaktak_ , teraz jego język walczy o dominację, teraz jego zęby skubią dolną wargę detektywa, teraz jego dłonie są wszędzie, jedna na policzku Sherlocka, druga przesuwa się w górę i w dół jego odsłoniętej klatki piersiowej, a potem w tył, by przejechać paznokciami po plecach (wcześniejsze ślady po paznokciach już przybladły) i Sherlock wydaje z siebie wygłodniały dźwięk, który z kolei wyzwala warkot z głębin johnowego gardła.  
\- Widzisz? Lepiej korzystać, póki jest z czego – chichocze Sherlock, podczas gdy John zaciska pięści na jego dopasowanej koszuli i tworzy ustami ślad na jego szyi.  
\- Kochałbym cię, choćbyś był pieprzonym mózgiem w słoiku – dyszy John.  
\- A gdybym był zepsutym mózgiem w słoiku? – naciska Sherlock. Jego serce wali jak oszalałe, kiedy szarpnięciem rozpina spodnie Johna i przyciska dłoń do twardości, którą tam znajduje.  
\- Kochałbym cię, choćbyś był tylko cieniem samego siebie. Zrozum mnie, kurwa – nalega John. Przygryza wargi, kiedy jego biodra drgają. – Jeśli jesteś żywy, kocham cię. Koniec dyskusji. Jeśli jesteś martwy, kocham cię, ale…  
\- Nieco mniej entuzjastycznie – śmieje się Sherlock. – Przynajmniej fizycznie.  
\- Zaczynasz łapać.  
\- Kapitanie, powiedz mi jeszcze raz, że po mnie idziesz.  
\- Sherlocku Holmesie, kurwa mać, idę po ciebie – mówi John, wreszcie odpowiadając kocim uśmiechem na dziwaczną radość Sherlocka.  
Znowu się całują – dziko, szaleńczo – kiedy komórka Sherlocka dzwoni. Obaj zamierają.  
Kolejny dzwonek.  
\- Powinienem... no... - zacina się Sherlock.  
\- Tak, tak, jasne – mówi szybko John i odsuwa się odrobinę, ale nie wstaje.  
Sherlockowi udaje się wyciągnąć telefon z kieszeni. Uspokaja oddech o tyle, o ile jest w stanie, i odbiera.  
\- Halo?  
Przez moment w słuchawce panuje cisza. Potem odzywa się głos, którego Sherlock nie słyszał nigdy wcześniej; głos nieprzyjemny i rzeczowy.  
\- Sherlock Holmes, jak rozumiem – mówi mężczyzna po drugiej stronie linii. - Możesz pójść gdzieś, gdzie będziesz sam? To, co powiem, jest przeznaczone tylko dla twoich uszu. I lepiej, żebyś był sam. Ja nie żartuję.  
\- Kto mówi? - pyta Sherlock ostro. Gestem nakazuje Johnowi się przesunąć, wstaje i zapina jeden z guzików koszuli. - O co chodzi? Jeśli chce mi pan zlecić rozwiązanie sprawy, to chwilowo nie przyjmuję zleceń z uwagi na...  
\- Mówi Sebastian Moran – przerywa głos. Sherlock nagle rozpoznaje specyficzny, wojskowy ton i krew zamarza mu w żyłach. - Nie znasz mnie, ale pracowałem dla twojego brata w służbach specjalnych i proszę, na co mi przyszło. Jima nie będzie najwyżej dziesięć minut, a ja muszę przekazać ci kluczowe informacje. Chodzi o Johna Watsona i o piątą pestkę.  
\- Co on ma z tym wspólnego? - pyta Sherlock ostrożnie, spoglądając na temat rozmowy stojący pół metra od niego.  
\- Jest następnym zakładnikiem – mówi Moran. - Spędziłem sporo czasu na służbie za granicą, wiele jestem w stanie zrobić dla pieniędzy, ale już wtedy o nim słyszałem. Jim planuje go zabić. To, co zrobisz, nie ma znaczenia. Uważam, kurwa, że to mało honorowe, i dlatego dzwonię. Jim twierdzi, że przy trzeciej pestce – wtedy, kiedy wysadził tę babcię – oszukałeś, bo zadzwoniłeś do brata. John Watson jest żywym trupem. Więc musisz mnie posłuchać bardzo uważnie. W samotności.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Moja największa zmora tłumaczeniowa, czyli „I'm coming for you”, które oprócz znaczenia dosłownego („Idę po ciebie”) ma oczywiście silne konotacje seksualne („Dochodzę dla ciebie”). W tym fragmencie gra słów mnie przerosła, przykro mi.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem rozdział wyjątkowo niezbetowany, mam nadzieję, że nie jest to stan permanentny. Jak również, że rażących błędów nie ma.

**Rozdział 26**

 

Sherlock przestępuje z nogi na nogę w swoich wypastowanych butach i rozważa możliwości. Jest dziwnie spokojny. Tak jakby naprawdę go tam nie było. Czas staje się gęsty, zniekształcony i kleisty jak karmelek.

_Dokładnie tego się bałeś. Że coś takiego się stanie. Powiedziałeś mu, że to się stanie. WIEDZIAŁEŚ, że to się stanie. To musiało się stać. Nie jesteś zaskoczony, na pewno nie samą treścią ostrzeżenia, może odrobinę ostrzeżeniem samym w sobie. Reszty naprawdę można się było spodziewać._

_No więc na co czekasz?_

John unosi piaskowe brwi we wzruszającej minie, mówiącej jasno: kogo-mam-teraz-zabić-do-kurwy-nędzy. Sherlock kręci głową ze spokojnym, szczerym uśmiechem i czuje promieniującą przez jego ciało czułość; oddanie, które niczym krwotok wybucha szerokimi strumieniami. Czuje bezgraniczną opiekuńczość, której nigdy nie doświadczył w stosunku do nikogo poza sobą samym. Nagle kłamstwo staje się łatwe; jakikolwiek rodzaj oszustwa albo zdrady byłby prosty. Mógłby stworzyć najbardziej skomplikowane strategie i wcielić je w życie w całkowitej tajemnicy bez choćby śladu wyrzutów sumienia, bo kłamie _dla Johna_ , a skoro zabiłby dla Johna, skoro umarłby dla Johna, to dlaczego nie miałby dla niego skłamać. Mówi więc do telefonu:

\- Tak, proszę ich przełączyć. Tylko znajdę jakieś ustronne miejsce. Jedną chwilkę.

Wycisza mikrofon w telefonie.

\- To moi rodzice – mówi ostrożnie. - Mają nowego sekretarza, nie rozpoznałem jego głosu. Oni... no wiesz. Możesz sobie wyobrazić. Nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, jeśli na chwilę...

Sherlock liczy mijające sekundy.

Nigdy w życiu nie kłamało mu się łatwiej, ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że John mu uwierzy. Sherlock sądzi, że mimo wszystko jest szansa. Z jego kalkulacji wynika, że jest jakieś czterdzieści siedem procent szans. Ostatecznie John nie przyłapie go na byciu nie-Sherlockiem, to by nie zadziałało, ale teraz jest Sherlockiem całkowicie, to proste, to _takie proste_ , popatrzeć na Johna, pomyśleć: „Stałeś się całym moim światem”, a potem opowiedzieć mu kłamstwo.

Ale...

John przybiera jedynie suchy, zmartwiony wyraz twarzy i ze zmęczeniem pociera kark.

\- Jezu. Jasne. Nie sądziłem... oczywiście, że masz rodziców. W sensie, że nie mogliście przecież we dwóch wyskoczyć całkowicie ukształtowani z głowy Zeusa. Założę się, że szaleją z niepokoju.

Sherlock myśli o swojej oszałamiająco pięknej i genialnej matce; o tym, jak wydano jej pierwszą książkę i zdecydowała się iść w matematykę zamiast w wychowywanie dzieci; o tym, jak kobieta, która kiedyś mierzwiła mu włosy, zmieniła się w pustą przestrzeń w pustym domu i jeździła na elitarne naukowe konferencje, i publikowała abstrakcyjne opracowania, których nikt poza nią nawet nie próbował zrozumieć; jak jego cicha desperacja, by pojąć gwiazdy i konstelacje ma coś wspólnego z pragnieniem, by być blisko niej, skoro on sam nie może. Myśli o nie-do-końca-tak-bystrym ojcu, niegdyś czarującym a obecnie zgorzkniałym, który poczuł się przez nią na tyle opuszczony, by oddać się życiu pełnemu biznesowych kontaktów, klubów i polityki; którego Sherlock interesował o tyle, o ile pisano o nim na nagłówkach gazet. Mycroft od wieków nie informował ich w temacie problemu Moriarty'ego.

\- Mają kilka pytań – kłamie Sherlock cicho.

John kiwa się lekko w tył i przód. Rozumiejący, rozmyślający. Współczujący.

\- Jasne, to ja... Boże. Będę w sypialni, dobra? Nie spiesz się.

Sherlock kiwa głową. Między jego oczami pojawia się głęboka bruzda, która oznacza: „Dziękuję” i „Przepraszam, że jesteś w to zamieszany”, i „Wybacz mi”.

John zgarnia swojego laptopa, całuje lekko Sherlocka w ramię i odchodzi do sypialni na drobnych, cichych, johnowych stopach.

Sherlock bierze głęboki oddech, włącza mikrofon w telefonie i przyciska aparacik do ucha, kierując się w stronę schodów. Bardzo cicho zamyka za sobą drzwi salonu i siada na ósmym z siedemnastu stopni wiodących do mieszkania B. Przynajmniej nie musi się martwić, że usłyszy go pani Hudson, która wciąż przebywa pod ochroną. Odzywa się napiętym, cichym głosem:

\- Przede wszystkim, ta linia jest najprawdopodobniej obserwowana.

\- Była – odpowiada Moran. - Przez obie strony. Na ten moment to rozwiązałem, ale nie mamy zbyt dużo czasu.

Loki Sherlocka muskają tapetę. Mężczyzna zwija się w kłębek, mówiąc tak cichym głosem, jak tylko jest w stanie.

\- Jasne. W takim razie spędź trochę czasu na przekonywaniu mnie, że powinienem posłuchać choćby jednego twojego słowa. Wiem, że cała – albo prawie cała – twoja rodzina zginęła z powodu tej sprawy, ale nadal przebywasz _razem z nim_. Czy przeszedłeś na jego stronę, czy nie, jest bez znaczenia, to i tak może być pułapka.

\- Może być – zgadza się Moran. - Spodziewałem się, że będziesz sceptyczny. No to słuchaj i podejmij decyzję. Byłem najemnikiem od czasów, kiedy wojna w Zatoce Perskiej połknęła mnie, a potem wypluła. Jestem twardy. Zabijanie ludzi? Robienie im krzywdy? Nie ma problemu. Nigdy nie byłem kimś, kto uważa, że zasady są ważniejsze niż praktyczność. Część z tego gówna, które robiłem dla twojego brata, była szemrana jak chuj.

\- Mogę to sobie wyobrazić – stwierdza Sherlock sucho.

\- Moja rodzina niemal zginęła w katastrofie lotniczej dwadzieścia lat temu – kontynuuje Moran tym samym nieprzyjemnym, monotonnym głosem. - Lądowanie na wodzie, poszukiwania, ratunek i tak dalej. Wtedy zrozumiałem, że wszyscy żyjemy na pożyczonym czasie. Mój tatulo był wyjątkowym chujem, a mama bezużyteczną wiedźmą, ale fartem przeżyli i musiałem przetrwać jeszcze kilka ciężkich lat, zanim wyjechałem na misję. Dowiedziałem się, że nie ma ludzi niezniszczalnych.

„Co ty nie powiesz” - myśli Sherlock, ale nie odzywa się.

\- To wszystko mogło wpłynąć na niektóre z moich wyborów na polach bitwy. Pierdolę, nie mam pojęcia. Nie mogę powiedzieć, kim bym był, gdyby ich wtedy nie odnaleziono, ale mogę ci powiedzieć, kim jestem teraz. Dostało im się ekstra dwadzieścia lat, a potem Jim Moriarty nacisnął guzik i _bum_ , teraz mam tylko siostrę i chcę ją jeszcze zobaczyć. _Zobaczę_ ją jeszcze. Z nas wszystkich ona jedna była coś warta.

\- Mów dalej – ponagla go Sherlock.

\- Musisz przyjąć do wiadomości, że jestem człowiekiem, który w dziesięciu przypadkach na dziesięć podejmuje pragmatyczne decyzje. Byłem snajperem. Strzelałem przez okna do ojców trzymających w objęciach pierdolone dzieci. Stary, patrzyłem na terrorystki, najpiękniejsze kobiety jakie w życiu widziałem, z dziurami w ślicznych główkach. Nie spodziewaj się po mnie współczucia, kiedy będziesz zakładnikiem Jima. Jak skończę, Jim mi zapłaci, odzyskam siostrę, a ten jebany, genialny psychol i ten niesamowity dupek, który jest twoim bratem, staną się tylko zamglonymi wspomnieniami. Słyszałeś?

\- Głośno i wyraźnie – zgadza się Sherlock, przypominając sobie słowa Johna. - Jesteśmy na wojnie. Czemu oszczędzasz Johna?

\- Nie oszczędzam. - odpowiada Moran burkliwie. - Nienawidzę nieczystych gierek. Wojna to nie tylko piekło, ale i gra, gra, którą da się wygrać, a Jim znakuje karty. Pilnowałem zjeba, zanim uciekł, a ucieczka była... Nie pytaj. Objawienie. Tak zmienia się życie człowieka.

Sherlock przypomina sobie filmik sprzed kilku dni i drżącą rękę Morana, który sięga po gumę do żucia. Nie umie powstrzymać skrzywienia

\- On jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Nie muszę ci chyba tłumaczyć, że to najbardziej obłąkany i najbardziej charyzmatyczny pojebaniec na ziemi. Tudzież że gdyby nie chodziło o moją siostrę, to wydarłbym mu serce i je zjadł, albo przyłączyłbym się do niego i rządził cholernym światem. Moja rodzina, te wszystkie lata temu... Oni powinni byli umrzeć. Istniała minimalna szansa i tyle wystarczyło. Żadnego z was nie zamierzam, kurwa, oszczędzać.

\- Dajesz mu _szansę_ – zdaje sobie sprawę Sherlock.

\- Pewnie nic nie możesz zrobić. - Moran kaszle, spluwa, a potem w słuchawce można usłyszeć trzeszczący syk zaciągania się papierosem. - Nie sądzę, żebyś coś ugrał _myśleniem_. Na pewno nie dasz rady się wykręcić. I nie _wywalczysz_ wolności.

Sherlock milczy.

\- Ale możesz wiedzieć, co nadchodzi. I zdawać sobie sprawę, że zapewne tego nie przetrwasz. Możesz się przynajmniej pożegnać. No dobra. Wierz albo nie, ale w planie jest owinięcie Johna semteksem i wysadzenie go w powietrze. Słyszało się o nim w Afganistanie – zimny jak głaz, lojalny jak kurwa mać. Byłby w stanie odgryźć lufę twojego pistoletu i splunąć w ciebie kulą.

Ku własnemu zdumieniu, Sherlock uśmiecha się smutno, słysząc te brutalne wspomnienia. Przesuwa palcami po ornamentach na tapecie.

\- Moja rodzina skończyła rozerwana na strzępy – podsumowuje Moran. - Daję ci, stary, darmowe zerknięcie w przyszłość. Korzystaj.

W słuchawce zapada cisza.

Wszystko jest nieruchome. Sherlock zauważa, że pani Hudson ostatnio odkurzyła poręcz. Szkoda. Kurz jest wymowny. Mógłby zobaczyć odciski palców Johna na barierce i wyobrazić sobie, że czuje ich ciepły dotyk na swojej nagiej skórze.

Mógłby też po prostu wejść do sypialni i dostać to naprawdę, skoro John chwilowo jeszcze oddycha.

„Kurwa” - myśli Sherlock w otępieniu.

Wie, że John prawdopodobnie szaleje z niepokoju, ale wsuwa telefon do kieszeni i zostaje na klatce schodowej Baker Street jeszcze chwilę dłużej.

Siedemnaście znajomych stopni. Wszystkie należą do niego. Siedemnaście stopni, które nie doznały niczego mistycznego ani ważnego, zanim stopy Johna nie zaszczyciły je swoją obecnością; stopy mężczyzny z wojskową torbą na ramieniu, który stanowczo zmierza _w kierunku_ śmierdzącego rozkładem ciała pokoju zawierającego odciętą ludzką głowę w pudełku.

Sherlock uśmiecha się na tę myśl jak wariat, opiera łokciami o dziesiąty stopień i _rozmyśla_.

Bo Moran miał rację. Nie wywalczą wolności ani się nie wykręcą. Mycroft nie może nic zrobić. Wszyscy konni i wszyscy dworzanie?* Bezużyteczni. Zupełnie bez znaczenia.

Ale Sherlock jest najgenialniejszym człowiekiem na całej tej pieprzonej planecie. Pomijając może Mycrofta Holmesa i Jima Moriarty'ego.

Co więcej, nie ma nic przeciwko zaryzykowaniu życia, by udowodnić, że jest mądry.

Pałac jest dzisiaj chłodny, pełen cieni i nadmorskiej bryzy. Nad schodami prowadzącymi do statecznej posiadłości rozciąga się niebo w kolorze prochu strzelniczego. Fizycznie Sherlock siedzi na cichych schodach domu pani Hudson, a w swej głowie, w równie niezobowiązującej pozycji, siedzi na wygiętych, kamiennych stopniach wiodących do wielkiego budynku i drży lekko, czując chłodne podmuchy wiatru. Echa słów Johna krążą nad jego głową, fragmenty rozmów budzą się do życia. Przypominają czarne, morskie ptaki z długimi dziobami i eleganckimi, spiczastymi skrzydłami o krwistoczerwonych czubkach. To nieznające spokoju, kraczące, cudowne zwierzęta, zgrabne i opływowe.

„Można dla ciebie umrzeć” - jęknął John w łóżku między palącymi pocałunkami. - „Umarłbym dla ciebie. Tak myślę”.

To zupełnie nieakceptowalna możliwość – chociaż najbardziej prawdopodobna – ale och, Sherlock nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest taka piękna! Wyobraża sobie Johna owiniętego w semteks, rzucającego się na Jima Moriarty'ego, miażdżącego go w objęciach niczym mały, rozwścieczony niedźwiedź, którym przecież John jest; chwytającego szaleńca w furiacki uścisk, parodię namiętności, i krzyczącego: „Uciekaj, Sherlock! Uciekaj!”. Czy naprawdę by to zrobił? Boże, _zrobiłby_ , prawda? Śmierć w oczach Johna, śmierć w oczach Jima; Sherlock jako ich jedyna, wszechogarniająca obsesja.

To tylko ćwiczenie wyobraźni. Która sprawia, że zaciska mu się serce. Nie pozwoli na to.

Nie może. Za bardzo boli.

„Och” - myśli Sherlock. Jego oczy otwierają się nagle, by spojrzeć w ciemny korytarz.

Znów je zamyka. John nadal mówi. Kolejny ptak o ciemnoszarych skrzydłach i odrobinie szkarłatu na piórach zawisa jak na sznurze przed twarzą Sherlocka.

„Zabij się. Będzie po sprawie”.

\- Nie mogę wygrać, jeśli nie będę żyć. Bo nie będę w stanie próbować – sprzeciwia się Sherlock. Czuje pod udami kamienne schody, twarde i zimne. - Mówisz, że powinienem uciec przed torturami, uciec przed walką, uciec przed wszystkim? Skończyć ze wszystkim przez wzgląd na ciebie? Po prostu _umrzeć_ i już? Jim by się wściekł, zapewniam cię.

„Wtedy cię nie dorwie, co nie?” - Oczy ptaka są jak wypolerowane szkło, bezdenne i nieprzejednane. - „Nawet James Moriarty nie pokona śmierci”

Sherlock w pałacu podnosi się, marszczy brwi i wbija wzrok w czarnego, ostrodziobego ptaka. Sherlock na Baker Street łączy ze sobą czubki palców i wygina się dalej, odsłaniając swoją długą szyję przed sufitem.

\- Tak naprawdę mówisz mi co innego – szepcze Sherlock z podekscytowaniem.

Bryza wieje coraz mocniej, mierzwi loki detektywa, a John-ptak przekrzywia głowę. W tym momencie podlatuje do niego kolejny ptak i również zawisa w powietrzu bez machania skrzydłami, a potem dołącza do nich trzecie zwierzę. Teraz przed Sherlockiem lewitują trzy ciemnoszare, rybitwopodobne stworzenia, które natychmiast dopasowują się do szalejącego wiatru.

„Wiesz, jak wygrywa się wojnę? Powiem ci” - mówi pierwszy ptak.

„Za każdym razem, kiedy strzelasz, robisz to dla człowieka stojącego obok i masz nadzieję, że przeżyje” - dodaje drugi.

„A za każdym razem, kiedy on strzela, robi to dla ciebie” - kończy trzeci. Jego ogon mierzwi się pod wpływem podmuchów.

I nagle Sherlock dokładnie wie, co robić.

Ptaki zmieniają się w dym, który szybko rozpływa się w nicość przez nadchodzącą burzę. Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że ta burza to jego umysł, który rozważa każdą alternatywę, każdą możliwość, każdy potencjał, każdy niuans każdego szczegółu, którego kiedykolwiek dowiedział się o Jimie Moriartym w swoim beznadziejnym, samotnym życiu, a także wszystko, czego od dzieciństwa nauczył się o rozwiązywaniu najbardziej ponurych spraw.

Wiatr zaczyna wyć jak skrzywdzone dziecko.

Kalkulacje zmieniają się w ulewny deszcz przypominający odłamki szkła, strategie przetaczają się przez korytarze pałacu w gwałtownych podmuchach; wciąż odległa burza i przeszywające zimno przypominają o zbliżającej się, nieuchronnej apokalipsie.

Drzewa w ogrodzie trzeszczą i walą się na ziemie.

„Boże, to boli” - myśli Sherlock rozpaczliwie, próbując się przebić przez to wszystko i zaciskając szczęki, kiedy wicher na sam koniec uderza igiełkami lodu w jego skórę.

Kataklizm ustaje.

Nieco pozbawiony tchu, siedzący na ósmym stopniu Sherlock wyprostowuje się ze zduszonym jękiem. To było... niepokojące. Nawet jak na niego.

Niepokojące, ale użyteczne.

„A więc John Watson jest żywym trupem?” - myśli Sherlock i wyciąga telefon, dopóki wciąż ma szansę, a Johna ciągle nie ma.

„Do tej gry potrzeba dwojga”.

Ma nadzieję, że cokolwiek Moran zrobił, by zablokować monitoring linii, to nadal działa. Inaczej wszystko pójdzie bardzo źle. Zwłaszcza jeśli Mycroft podsłuchuje. Ślad po kuli w jego ramieniu pulsuje bólem w milczącym ostrzeżeniu, które Sherlock ignoruje. W telefonie rozlega się tylko jeden sygnał, a potem Shinwell Johnson odbiera.

\- Mów do mnie, człowieku – warczy.

\- Tobie też dzień dobry – rzuca Sherlock z irytacją.

\- Och, chwała Panu, doskonałe wieści... kurcze, panie Holmes, pan dzwoni i tak dalej, i tak dalej, a ja, będąc obserwatorem ludzkiej natury zupełnie jak pan, chociaż przyznaję, nieco mniej wykształciuchowskim, widząc, że pan nie pisze, a dzwoni, co dla pana jest podobne zacięciu papierem na jajach, nie wiem, czy pan nadąża, nie zagraża to życiu, ale Jezu kurwa Chryste, cóż za ból, cóż za niepokój duszy, mam tu na myśli rozmowę telefoniczną, doszedłem zatem do wniosku, że może pan mieć mały problemik.

\- Mam – warczy Sherlock.

\- Cholera jasna, gdzie pan jesteś?! - wykrzykuje Shinwell. W słuchawce rozlega się trzask – najprawdopodobniej mężczyzna właśnie zerwał się na nogi. Zaraz potem w wysokim staccato rozlega się ujadanie jego piesków. - Ile oddziałów kawalerii panu potrzeba? Ma pan broń? Czy doktor jest z panem? Jest pan ranny?

\- Shinwell...

\- Jeśli pan krwawisz, próbował pan zatamować ranę swetrem albo kocem, albo, no nie wiem, tym metroseksualnym szaliczkiem, który pan zawsze nosisz? Jest pan w bagażniku samochodu? Jeśli jest pan w bagażniku, słuchaj pan, niech pan nasłuchuje autostrad, zapamięta każdy dźwięk, zapamięta jakieś zmiany na drodze... mosty, nasilenie ruchu, dzwony...

\- Nie jestem w pierdolonym bagażniku – jęczy Sherlock. - Możesz raz w życiu się uspokoić i mnie posłuchać? Mam plan.

\- _Plan_? - Odwiecznie chrapliwy głos Shinwella zaczyna aż iskrzyć dumą. - _Lulu! Annabelle! Henrietta! Słoneczka, morda w kubeł_! – Jazgot nieco cichnie. - Proszę wybaczyć, panie Holmes. Proszę kontynuować wedle uznania i, chyba nie muszę dodawać, we własnym tempie i w wybrany przez siebie sposób.

Sherlock odsuwa telefon od ucha by na niego spojrzeć i zastanowić cię, co za okropna siła ludzkiego szaleństwa stworzyła Shinwella Johnsona. Z ciężkim westchnieniem przyciska znów aparacik do ucha.

Sherlock wyjaśnia.

Shinwell słucha.

\- To jest – proszę o wybaczenie mojej szczerości – najgorszy plan, jakiego miałem w życiu przyjemność wysłuchać, a panu – w przenośnym, a nie dosłownym sensie, rozumie pan – odjechał peron – szepcze Shinwell z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie mam wyboru! - syczy Sherlock. - _Musisz_ mi zaufać. Musisz z nim zostać, pomóc mu, proszę, zrobisz to dla mnie? W innym wypadku umrze. Nie ma żadnych innych opcji. A ja nie mogę żyć w ten sposób do końca świata.

Szokujące, ale nie pada żadna odpowiedź.

\- Shinwell – mówi zupełnie wyczerpany Sherlock. – Czas ucieka.

Z telefonu wydobywa się wilgotne pociągnięcie nosem, a zaraz potem stłumione bulgotanie.

\- Czy ty _płaczesz_? - dopytuje się Sherlock, w niedowierzaniu mierzwiąc włosy wolną ręką.

\- Panie Holmes – odpowiada łamiącym się głosem Shinwell. - Błagam o wybaczenie za ten wybuch uczuć, który osobie o niezłomnym charakterze, jak pan, musi się wydawać niestosowny, ale Jezu Chryste na rowerku, to jest, cholera jasna, najpiękniejsza i najtragiczniejsza prośba jaką słyszałem w życiu i nie posunę się chyba za daleko, jeśli powiem, że jestem duchowo poruszony do głębi, że pańska miłość dla tego dobrego i zasługującego na nią gościa, nie przesadzę teraz, jest absolutnie modelowym przykładem poświęcenia i wielkoduszności, i bycie świadkiem takiego oddania w kurewskiej współczesnej epoce samojebek i celebrytów, i chciwości, i Kardashianek, i ogólnej chujozy jest prawdziwym cudem, i historia zapamięta mnie jako pańskiego największego wielbiciela, czy się to panu podoba, czy nie, jeśli pan pozwoli, gdyż „nie masz większej miłości nad tą”, jak ujął to Ewangelista, niech mnie wypierdolą kijem od miotły, jeśli się nie zgadzam.

Nieoczekiwana gula w gardle Sherlocka, która powstała w reakcji na tę szczerą i niepohamowaną przemowę, nie chce zniknąć. Detektyw musi kilkakrotnie odchrząknąć, a potem wydusza z siebie:

\- Dziękuję. Pomożesz mi?

\- Jestem pańskim człowiekiem, panie Holmes – zapewnia Shinwell. - Do, kurwa, ostatniego tchu. Proszę działać.

xxx

Sherlock, niosący dwa kubku herbaty, puka stopą do drzwi sypialni i czeka. Kiedy John otwiera, detektyw podaje mu jedno naczynie, a John spogląda na niego z pewnym niedowierzaniem.

\- _Ty_ przygotowałeś herbatę _mnie_? - zdumiewa się, biorąc kubek.

\- Och, zamknij się – prycha Sherlock, udając irytację. - Wiem, jak zagotować wodę. Umiem też gotować, skoro już musisz wiedzieć. To prosta chemia organiczna.

\- No to postanowione, przygotowujesz mi obiad – mówi John. Światło w jego ciemnych oczach nieco przygasa. Sączy herbatę, podobnie jak Sherlock. - Jak twoi rodzice?

\- Zaniepokojeni – kłamie Sherlock, siadając po turecku na łóżku i klepiąc kołdrę obok siebie. John przysiada się.

\- Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi, cholera. A ty jak?

Sherlock przemyśliwuje to i po chwili wzrusza ramionami. „Zaniepokojony” - myśli, ale nie ma powodu, by martwić Johna.

\- Boże, wsypałeś tu całą cukiernicę czy co? - żartuje John, oblizując usta.

\- Lubię słodką herbatę – przyznaje Sherlock i odstawia kubek. - Zwłaszcza, kiedy...

Powstrzymuje się, by nie powiedzieć: „...kiedy rozpadam się na kawałki”.

Niestety, John i tak rozumie. Po kolejnym potężnym łyku odstawia kubek na szafkę nocną i staje przed detektywem, zanurzając palce w jego włosach. Sherlock poddaje się temu chętnie i obejmuje przyjaciela ramionami.

\- Naprawdę nie mogę uwierzyć, że nadal tu jesteś – mówi chrapliwie. - Nie pojmuję.

\- Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz – stwierdza John, przygładzając loki Sherlocka, a potem pozwalając im znów się unieść.

Sherlock ciągnie Johna na łóżko, by leżeli twarzą w twarz. Doktor nie opiera się. Jego tęczówki są w cudownym, przerażającym odcieniu niebieskiego, a Sherlock krótko się zastanawia, czy jeszcze je kiedyś zobaczy. Ślad przeraźliwego bólu musiał na moment pokazać się na jego twarzy, bo John opiera się na łokciu z poważną miną.

\- Wiesz co – mówi cicho, kładąc dłoń na klapie sherlockowej marynarki. - Chodzi o to, że wywróciłeś moje życie do góry nogami. W innych okolicznościach mógłbym tego wszystkiego nie dostać i... po prostu... - Mruga, uśmiechając się krótko. - Odmieniłeś wszystko. Tak żebyś wiedział, nawet biorąc pod uwagę śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo oraz fakt, że jesteś totalnym dupkiem, nie chciałbym, żeby było inaczej. No właśnie.

\- Naprawdę byś po mnie poszedł, gdybym zniknął? - szepcze Sherlock. Potrzebuje się dowiedzieć. - Naprawdę?

\- Do samego piekła i z powrotem – odpowiada John natychmiast.

Sherlock uśmiecha się smutno.

\- Nie przerwano nam czegoś?

\- A tak, tak, owszem – stwierdza John spokojnie. - To chyba było całowanie.

\- Zapomniałem, jak się to robi – Sherlock niepewnie wyciąga rękę i wodzi palcem po gardle Johna. - Prawie nie mam doświadczenia. Pokaż mi jeszcze raz.

Nadal się całują – rozkosznie i och, tak wolno – kiedy nieprzytomny John osuwa się na pościel.

\- Przepraszam – mówi Sherlock, składając jeszcze jeden pocałunek na czole nieświadomego doktora.

xxx

Najpierw Sherlock publikuje wiadomość na forum Sztuki Dedukcji. To jego nick na Skype'ie – W.S.S.Holmes – i nic więcej.

Zabiera pistolet Johna, idzie do salonu i odpala Skype'a na swoim laptopie, czekając na wiadomość, która – jest pewien – wkrótce nadejdzie. Przez dwie minuty siedzi bez ruchu i gapi się na ekran. Kiedy kontaktuje się z nim długo_i_szczęśliwie, natychmiast akceptuje zaproszenie i patrzy, jak na ekranie pojawia się dzwoniący.

\- Sherlock, mój drogi – mruczy Jim Moriarty.

Jego widok wywołuje mdłości, ale tego nie da się uniknąć, więc Sherlock po prostu je ignoruje.

\- Jim – odpowiada śpiewnie.

Od procesu Carla Powersa nie rozmawiali twarzą w twarz. Na ustach Jima igra złośliwy uśmieszek. Włosy mężczyzny są starannie przystrzyżone i ma na sobie białą koszulę oraz szytą na miarę czarną marynarkę. Wydaje się, że siedzi w zupełnie zwyczajnej jadalni, sącząc coś brązowego z kilkoma kostkami lodu. Sherlock nigdy w życiu nie widział nikogo, kto by miał tak niewymuszenie arogancką postawę.

\- Co tam w wielkim świecie, przystojniaku? - ćwierka Jim. - Zachwyciła cię moja serenada?

\- Zgadnij – warczy Sherlock.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Dokładnie tak myślałem. Co słychać, skarbeńku? - Jim z uznaniem kosztuje drinka o kolorze szkockiej. - Jeśli zamierzasz błagać o litość, to naprawdę możemy przejść do następnego punktu. Nudne. Nieznośne. I tak wyślę twojemu bratu twoje uszy zasypane solą.  
\- Nie zamierzam błagać – odpowiada Sherlock. - Chcę zaproponować ci układ.

\- Układ? - skrzeczy Jim. - Och, bosko, nie mogę się doczekać. _Ty_ zaproponujesz układ _mnie_. Co Bóg uczyni!** Doskonałe.

Sherlock unosi Siga tak, by było go widać w kamerze.

\- Wydedukowałem, co chcesz zrobić Johnowi Watsonowi. Planujesz go zabić. Jest piątą pestką... to logiczne. Nie próbuj nawet kłamać, wiem, że to prawda. To najlepsza metoda, by do mnie dotrzeć. Ale nie zabijesz go, bo cenisz sportowe zachowanie i przysięgniesz mi, że zgodnie z zasadami tej gry nawet go nie tkniesz. Jeśli to zrobisz, jeśli przysięgniesz, że go nie tkniesz i nie zmusisz nikogo innego, by zrobił mu krzywdę, to wejdę prosto w twoje sidła. Możesz mieć mnie. Mnie zamiast niego. To dość proste.

Jim ziewa, przyciskając wierzch dłoni do ust.

\- Kurwa. Sorry, kochanie. Bardzo kojąca bajeczka na dobranoc. Ja ciebie _i tak_ dopadnę. Musi być w tym coś więcej. Jeśli zostawię tego twojego karzełka w spokoju, to zgłosisz się do mnie i będziemy żyć razem długo i szczęśliwie. A jeśli tego nie zrobię?  
Sherlock wsuwa lufę pistoletu pod swój podbródek, przechyla go i uśmiecha się.

\- Zabiję się – mówi zimno. - I po grze.

Oczy Jima rozszerzają się odrobinę, a potem mężczyzna uśmiecha się diabolicznie.

\- Nie śmiałbyś.

\- Śmiałbym – przysięga Sherlock. Jest całkowicie poważny.

\- No to już, nie daj się prosić – chichocze Jim, ale jego sprytne oczy są zaniepokojone. - Będziesz mógł się cieszyć zdumieniem na mojej twarzy, kiedy się przekręcisz. - Jim robi minę przesadzonego przerażenia.

\- Chcesz, żebym uścisnął ci dłoń w piekle? Nie rozczaruję cię – warczy Sherlock, wciskając sobie w ciało lufę pistoletu. Jest zimna i na pewno pozostawi sińce. - Myślisz, że nie jestem gotowy na wszystko? Gotowy, by spłonąć? Czego byś _nie_ zrobił, jeśli ponad życie pragniesz kogoś uratować? Czego byś nie zrobił, by utrzymać _mnie_ przy życiu? Dla Johna Watsona posunę się dziesięć razy dalej. Jeśli odmówisz, umrę. I to teraz. Masz dziesięć sekund.

Jim z namysłem przygryza wargę.

\- Kitku, naprawdę nie musisz tego dla niego robić. Nie jest _aż tak_ interesujący. Przyznaję, uroczy w taki brzydki sposób, ale...

\- Pięć – cedzi Sherlock przez zęby.

\- To oszustwo – syczy Jim. - Nie możesz tak po prostu...

\- Jeden – raportuje Sherlock. Zamyka oczy i bierze głęboki wdech. - Żegnaj, Jim.

\- _Nie!_ – wyje jego śmiertelny wróg.

xxx

Dziesięć minut później Sherlock jest już przebrany w workowate niebieskie spodnie od dresu, wygodny t-shirt, tenisówki i bluzę z kapturem, które przydały mu się kiedyś jako przebranie. Nadal mu się przydają, gdy chce pozostać niewidocznym na widoku. Wtedy pisze SMS-a do brata.

_John kiepsko się czuje. Wyskoczę incognito po aspirynę. Powiedz swoim gorylom, żeby mnie nie zastrzelili. SH_

Odczekuje dokładnie trzydzieści sekund, a potem wychodzi z domu. Bez kluczy i broni. Jego komórka wibruje chwilę później.

_Idź najkrótszą drogą. Moi ludzie pójdą za tobą i poczekają, by odprowadzić cię z powrotem. MH_

Sherlock dokładnie na to liczył, więc żwawym krokiem zmierza do najbliższego Tesco. Na miejscu spokojnie mija półki z winem, hummusem, kwiatami i książkami, zmierzając na tyły budynku. Bez wahania otwiera niezaryglowane drzwi na których widnieje tabliczka: „Wstęp wzbroniony”. Absolutna pewność siebie to podstawa tego rodzaju subtelnej inwazji. Tutaj jest chłodniej i sucho od kurzu; w powietrzu unosi się zapach kartonów. Kilku ludzi odwraca głowy w jego stronę, ale o tej porze jest tu prawie pusto.

Sherlock lawiruje między pudłami, zmierzając do drzwi dla dostawców. Naciąga kaptur na głowę i wyskakuje na chodnik. Wkrótce znajdą go uliczne kamery, ale ma nadzieję, że jego przeciwnicy zareagują na tyle szybko, że nie będzie to miało znaczenia.

Staje na wcześniej ustalonym rogu i czeka.

\- Proszę – szepcze w przestrzeń, do nikogo konkretnego i nie do końca wie, o co właściwie się modli. Przerażenie wzmaga się i cofa niczym fale. Wkrótce pęka mu od tego głowa, ale Sherlock nawet nie drgnie.

Wkrótce podjeżdża pozbawiony rejestracji van. Kierowca parkuje i wyskakuje z pojazdu. To wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna, o jasnych włosach, kanciastych rysach, brązowych oczach i bezlitosnej twarzy. Jego silną szczękę pokrywa niedogolony zarost.

\- Sebastian Moran, jak rozumiem – mówi chłodno Sherlock.

\- No proszę – mówi Moran z nutą podziwu w głosie. - Tego się nie spodziewałem.

\- Jasne – zgadza się Sherlock.

\- Jesteś uzbrojony?

\- Oczywiście, że nie.

\- Telefon?

Sherlock podaje mu komórkę bez protestów.

\- No dobra. Ale nie możesz być przytomny – ostrzega Moran.

\- Och, pospiesz się. Nienawidzę czekać.

Pojawia się strzykawka. Sherlock bez wzdrygnięcia pozwala wbić sobie igłę w szyję. Świat natychmiast staje się bardzo zimny i ciemny.

 

 

*Nawiązanie do znanego w Wielkiej Brytanii dziecięcego wierszyka. Za wikipedią: „Humpty Dumpty na murze siadł/Humpty Dumpty z wysoka spadł/I wszyscy konni i wszyscy dworzanie/Złożyć do kupy nie byli go w stanie.”

**Cytat ze Starego Testamentu, z Księgi Liczb 23:23. Tłumaczenie za Biblią Tysiąclecia.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Rozdział 27**

 

 _Salon na Baker Street jest pozbawiony światła w sposób, który w Londynie nie jest możliwy – jak zupełnie nieprawdopodobna czarna dziura. Nigdy nie mogłoby tu być tak czarno, nie z tymi wszystkimi samochodami i latarniami ulicznymi, i neonami, i elektrycznym poblaskiem nieskończonych mas ludzi, ale to nie ma znaczenia, bo Sherlockowi wystarczy zapach i dotyk, by zdać sobie sprawę, gdzie się znajduje.  
John leży na kanapie, w ramionach Sherlocka, całkowicie skryty w jego objęciach – niespodziewanie przerażająca i śmiercionośna istota tulona przez kogoś, kto spędził większość życia ucząc się, jak się bać. Detektyw nie jest w stanie dłużej ignorować ironii sytuacji.  
Przez bardzo długi czas nalegał, że to pawłowowska dysfunkcja pracy gruczołów. Ale teraz zdecydował, że już więcej nie będzie przerażony i może się przyznać: przez cały ten czas bał się do szpiku kości.  
\- Przepraszam, ja... - mamrocze Sherlock ze zmieszaniem i skruchą, chociaż jego ramiona zaciskają się wokół bezprecedensowego ciepłego ciała leżącego na jego własnym.  
Jakby nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Jakby to był tylko kolejny chemiczny defekt, czekający na naciśnięcie spustu. Tęsknota za inną istotą ludzką przyciśniętą do jego cienkiej skóry.  
\- Mnie tam nie jest przykro – odpowiada John sennym szeptem._  
Plan został oparty na kilku konkretnych przesłankach, co do których Sherlock nie miał żadnych wątpliwości.  
PRZESŁANKA PIERWSZA: Moriarty chce śmierci Johna Watsona.  
PRZESŁANKA DRUGA: Trudno jest chronić kogoś w nieskończoność, ale dość łatwo kogoś zabić, jeśli morderca nie boi się reakcji zwrotnej w rodzaju kary, cenzury lub ataku. Chronienie kogoś w nieskończoność to nieustanne, kolejne wyzwania. Terroryzm i zabójstwo są niewiarygodnie proste.  
PRZESŁANKA TRZECIA: Lepiej, żeby umarł Sherlock Holmes niż John Watson.  
KONKLUZJA PIERWSZA: Ominięcie piątej pestki jest jedyną logiczną alternatywą dla końca Johna Watsona.  
 _Sherlock leży na plecach i unosi się na bezkresnym, słonym morzu pod niebem, na którym nie ma ani jednej chmury, więc nic nie przeszkadza promieniom słońca wbijać się w bladą pierś detektywa. W czysto abstrakcyjny sposób mężczyzna wie, że jego skóra najprawdopodobniej nie płonie, ale czuje, że zalewa się potem, że się smaży, zupełnie jakby jego naskórek miał się zaraz zmarszczyć i odfrunąć jak papier zajęty ogniem.  
Gdzie on jest? Co za katastrofa morska mogła spowodować to dryfowanie po łagodnych falach?  
\- Sherlock, trochę mnie przerażasz – mówi John.  
Ale gdzie on jest? Z której strony dociera jego głos? A może John jest wszędzie? Czy to możliwe, że jest i wodą, i słońcem, i oślepiającym niebem?  
\- Możesz wziąć głęboki oddech? Wydech ustami i wdech... Sherlock?_  
Więc Sherlock musiał oddać się Jimowi. Musiał. Nie było innej drogi. Ale pojawiły się emocjonalne przeszkody, które sprawiły, że Johna trzeba było na pewien czas usunąć z równania. Jeśli jest jedna umiejętność, w której Sherlock Holmes osiągnął mistrzostwo, to jest to bezwzględne usuwanie emocjonalnych przeszkód.  
PRZESŁANKA PIERWSZA: John, kierowany sentymentem, nie pozwoli mi się z pełnym rozmysłem narażać na niebezpieczeństwo.  
PRZESŁANKA DRUGA: Moriarty chce utrzymać mnie przy życiu tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe, aby uczynić moją egzystencję niemożliwą do zniesienia.  
PRZESŁANKA TRZECIA: Istnieje wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że John nie przestanie mnie szukać, jeśli tylko będzie w stanie, a teraz pomogą mu Mycroft i Shinwell, i nasza sieć bezdomnych.  
KONKLUZJA DRUGA: Obiekcje Johna do tego, bym z własnej woli oddał się Moriarty'emu, są w gruncie rzeczy nieistotne, mogłyby narazić na szwank nasz końcowy sukces, a zatem nie należy ich uważać za istotny czynnik.  
 _Mały punkcik w szyi Sherlocka przeraźliwie boli; bólem pulsuje też jego ramię. Leży na pustyni składającej się z czarnego piasku, którego każde ziarenko lśni. Niebo ponad nim jest w odcieniach kości słoniowej i beżu. Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że coś w tym wszystkim jest nie tak, ale nie rozumie, co.  
Widzi zbliżającego się Johna, który ma na sobie mundur polowy, a jego nieśmiertelniki tworzą guzek pod podkoszulkiem w kolorze bladej zieleni. Nagle Sherlock wie, że John nie może tu być, że nie powinien zauważyć Sherlocka w tej krainie; jeśli John przemówi tu do Sherlocka, to wszystko dobiegnie końca i obaj staną się słupami soli. Na zawsze znieruchomiałymi.  
Więc Sherlock błyskawicznie się kryje.  
\- Sherlock – woła John, ale nie dostrzega przyjaciela w cieniu czarnej wydmy. - Czy wyrzucasz mnie z mieszkania, bo masz bardzo pociągające usta, co zauważyłem w pustej uliczce w chwili odrażającego, ckliwego użalania się nad sobą? Bo to naprawdę byłoby idiotyczne._  
Idea przebywania w pobliżu Jima jest wysoce obrzydliwa, ale to nie ma znaczenia, gdy się myśli o najlogiczniejszym fortelu.  
PRZESŁANKA PIERWSZA: Moriarty'ego nie da się zabić na odległość. Gdyby się dało, to Mycroft już dawno by to zrobił.  
PRZESŁANKA DRUGA: Aby mnie torturować, Moriarty będzie musiał zamknąć fizyczną odległość między naszymi ciałami.  
PRZESŁANKA TRZECIA: Jestem mistrzem, gdy chodzi o wymykanie się z więzów, kajdanek i innych blokad, a uwalnianie się z niewoli daje astronomiczną liczbę okazji, by uderzyć. W przeciwieństwie do uciekania, ukrywania się albo pozwalania, by Moriarty dalej decydował o przebiegu wydarzeń.  
KONKLUZJA TRZECIA: Prawdopodobny chwilowy dyskomfort czy nawet permanentne okaleczenie są niczym gdy pomyśli się o taktycznych zaletach udanego złożenia broni. Zwłaszcza, gdy chodzi o życie Johna.  
 _Sherlock stoi na dachu szpitala St. Barts, tuż przy krawędzi. To tam chodzi, kiedy ma ochotę na wypalenie cichego papierosa. Powietrze jest mroźne i czyste, a niebo blade. Pali i smak popiołu na ustach niesie mu ukojenie. Obserwuje Johna pod sobą, na ulicy, jak zmierza w stronę budynku. Rozmawiają przez telefon. John staje w miejscu i podnosi głowę, by uśmiechnąć się do Sherlocka, a detektyw czuje, jak jego serce przyspiesza._  
\- Nie będzie żadnej presji, że coś powinniśmy zrobić, dobra? – mów John łagodnie, a wiatr przesypuje jego ciemnoblond włosy. Jego głos przez telefon jest lekko trzeszczący, ale Sherlock słyszy go doskonale. - Ani rozmawiać, ani się dotykać, jeśli nie chcesz, a tak w ogóle, bo ja wiem, możemy wrócić do tego, jak było wcześniej, mogę udawać, że nic nie rozumiem. Tylko nie...  
Sherlock czeka i patrzy, jak John przygryza wargi. Doktor z namysłem dobiera słowa. Mija go rozpędzony rower, przechodnie kłębią się wokół niego. Ale John nie rusza się i nie odrywa oczu od Sherlocka.  
\- Jesteś wspaniały. Uważam, że jesteś wspaniały - podsumowuje John.  
xxx

Kiedy Sherlock wreszcie się budzi po serii na wpół zapomnianych koszmarów, gwałtownie wciąga powietrze w płuca, a zaraz potem jęczy.

Przez kilka dość przerażających chwil nie jest w stanie otworzyć oczu. Ale potem rozwiera powieki z wysiłkiem, pojawia się światło – potworne, podłe światło wżynające się w jego rogówki – i z jego ust wyrywa się kolejny dźwięk, spowodowany przykrą reakcją na ukłucie igłą Morana.  
Po kolejnych dwóch minutach Sherlock jest w stanie zebrać tyle energii, by usiąść. Kiedy w końcu mu się udaje, wytrzeszcza oczy i rozgląda się po otoczeniu, zszokowany.

Z niedowierzaniem spogląda na własne zwinne ręce.

Przede wszystkim oczekiwał, że zostanie okrutnie skrępowany. Jego pamięć jest irytująco perfekcyjna, zaś Jim groteskowo utalentowany w kreatywnym opisie, więc oczekiwał, że zostanie przypięty za pomocą łańcucha do ściany, przywiązany do krzesła, wtłoczony do pudełka, że będzie zwisał za nadgarstki z sufitu (już bez kilku kończyn), że zostanie przywiązany do sztucznego pastucha, zalany cementem... a przynajmniej skuty kajdankami i zakneblowany.

Nic takiego nie ma miejsca.

Sherlock siedzi na łóżku z białym prześcieradłem i poduszkami, i białą kołdrą, i otaczają go bardzo wysokie, białe ściany. Wyglądają po prostu na płyty gipsowo-kartonowe zamalowane farbą – Sherlock czuje ostry zapach farby wciąż unoszący się w poza tym zupełnie bezpłciowym pokoju. Świetlówka, do której w żaden sposób nie mógłby dosięgnąć, roztacza zimne światło jakieś trzy i pół metra ponad nim. Są tam też kraty wentylacyjne – starannie zabite, ale dopuszczające mimo to do przepływu powietrza.

Nikogo tu nie ma. W kącie widnieją zwykłe, białe drzwi. Zamknięte. Obok nich przycisk, który zapewne służy do włączania i wyłączania górnego światła.

Żadnego dźwięku poza słabym buczeniem świetlówki.

Kiedy Sherlock znów spogląda w dół, zdaje sobie sprawę, że ma na sobie białe, bawełniane spodnie na gumkę i białą koszulę z krótkimi rękawami. Przypomina sobie, że w swojej bluzie miał zaszyte kilka małych szpilek i innych potencjalnie użytecznych, ale mało spektakularnie wyglądających narzędzi.

\- Kurwa – syczy pod nosem, wciskając dłonie w oczy.

Ubranie leży idealnie i jest dość wygodne, ale to niesamowicie niepokojące. Sherlock myśli o stracie sprzętu i znów się krzywi.

Zastanawia się, kto go tak ubrał i dlaczego.

_Och._

_Żeby zabrać wszystkie narzędzia albo sprzęt namierzający, który usiłowałem przeszmuglować. Oczywiście._

Potem się zastanawia, kto go _rozebrał_. Z łatwością może udzielić na to pytanie odpowiedzi i opanowuje odruch wymiotny tylko gigantycznym wysiłkiem siłą woli.

\- Halo? - woła, wyczołgując się z łóżka. To jedyny mebel w pokoju.

Panuje potworna cisza.

Sherlock chwieje się i z ust wyrywa mu się zduszony warkot. Zawodzą go niestabilne nogi – ledwie udaje mu się uchwycić róg kołdry i nie przewrócić się na bezpłciową, białą podłogę wyłożoną płytkami. Musi wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów, by znów przejąć kontrolę nad mięśniami. Czuje się jak nowonarodzona gazela. Mija minuta albo dwie i przestaje dyszeć. Wyprostowuje się i rozgląda. Jest zaniepokojony.

„No cóż, „zaniepokojony” to dość łagodnie powiedziane” - stwierdza, marszcząc brwi.

To nie jest szpital – ściany są zbyt wysokie, a łóżko zbyt wygodne. Nie jest też w więzieniu, w każdym razie nie w tradycyjnym... po prostu w pokoju. Jest przekonany, że drzwi są zamknięte na klucz, ale postanawia i tak się o tym przekonać. Niepodjęcie wysiłku byłoby czystym lenistwem. Chwytając się ściany robi kilka kroków i przekręca prostą gałkę.

Drzwi otwierają się.

Sherlock przez kilka sekund stoi jak wmurowany. Wypełnia go przerażenie na myśl o tym, co znajduje się w kolejnym pomieszczenie. Jego serce tłucze się bez sensu.

W ramach opóźniania nieuchronnego – a także w ramach eksperymentu – wypróbowuje to, co teoretycznie powinno być wyłącznikiem światła. Trochę oczekuje, że zostanie porażony prądem za swoją zuchwałość.

Światło wyłącza się. A potem zapala, kiedy Sherlock naciska przycisk jeszcze raz.

_No więc..._

_To... To jednak jest wyłącznik światła._

Sherlock zaciska zęby i rusza przed siebie.

Przed nim objawia się kolejny biały pokój. Zupełnie pusty korytarz. Znajdują się jednak na nim drzwi... nie, trzy pary drzwi. Sherlock decyduje się na te najbliżej.

Znajduje się w bardzo małej łazience. Tutaj też odkrywa świeżo pomalowane, białe ściany i sprawnie działający, ale niemożliwy do ruszenia system wentylacyjny. Jest sedes z niskim poziomem wody i bez przykrywającej muszlę deski, umywalka, kilka wbudowanych w ścianę półek i kabina prysznicowa. Żadnych luster. Na półkach znajduje się mała tubka pasty do zębów, mała, podróżna szczoteczka do zębów, dezodorant, mała rolka bandażu, żel odkażający, mydełko z rodzaju tych, które dają w hotelach i elektryczna maszynka do golenia, najwyraźniej przytwierdzona łańcuchem do ściany. To zupełnie zbija Sherlocka z pantałyku, a potem zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie można porazić się samego prądem – a zatem skończyć z codzienną męką – jeśli maszynki nie da się doprowadzić do wody w toalecie lub w prysznicu. Także maszynki jednokrotnego użytku mogą przecież okazać się śmiercionośną bronią.

W brzuchu Sherlocka budzi się bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucie. To nie jest środowisko wypakowane po sufit narzędziami tortur.

To jest środowisko pozbawione sposobów _by umrzeć_.

Sherlock spogląda po sobie i odkrywa, że bandaż na zadrapaniu po kuli musiał zostać zmieniony po jego porwaniu. Tym razem pochyla się nad sedesem i gwałtownie wyrzuca zawartość pustego żołądka do porcelanowej muszli.

To może byś spowodowane kacem po uspokajaczach. Może być też spowodowane przerażeniem. Sherlock nie ma pojęcia i postanawia nie zadawać sobie durnych pytań.

Wyprostowawszy się, czuje się nieco lepiej i wypróbowuje kurki od wody. Gorąca woda płynie bez problemu z kranu nad umywalką i z głowicy prysznica. Detektyw znajduje też mały, złożony ręcznik, leżący na okafelkowanej podłodze.

Przeszywa go niepokój, którego żaden ręcznik nie powinien w nikim nigdy wzbudzać.  
\- Pamiętaj, że powiedziałem ci, że najpierw masz przyjąć do wiadomości, że tu jesteś – mówi łagodnie John w głowie Sherlocka. Ma na sobie jeansy i znajomy sweter w czarno-białe paski. Wygląda na zmordowanego, ale nieustraszonego.  
 _Cześć. Tak_ – myśli Sherlock, wąchając pastę do zębów i mydło. Oba okazują się zupełnie normalne. - _Ale powiedziałeś też, żebym każdego dnia usiłował uciec, a to... nie tego się spodziewałem. I nie podoba mi się to. Ani trochę._

\- Spodziewałeś się, że nie będzie ci się podobało – mówi John z półuśmiechem.  
 _Wiem. Ale to jest zupełnie pojebane._ Tobie _się podoba?_  
\- Ani odrobinę, stary.  
Sherlock wraca na korytarz i rozgląda się. Nadal nie ma tu nikogo i nic nie mogłoby przerazić go bardziej. Ani śladu Jima, ani śladu Morana, ani śladu jakiegokolwiek człowieka poza nim samym, odkrywającym przestrzeń, która została stworzona tylko po to, by go torturować.  
\- Powoli – ostrzega John.  
 _Zamknij się, ciebie tu nawet nie ma_ – myśli Sherlock i wywraca oczami. Podchodzi do kolejnych drzwi i gwałtownie otwiera je na oścież.  
\- Małe kroczki, bracie mój – upomina go Mycroft, wywijając parasolem. - Nie przeciążaj się.  
 _Och, milcz. Jeśli to miejsce ma jakąś zaletę, to jest nią twoja w nim nieobecność._  
Ten pokój jest równie wysoki i niemal tak samo bezosobowy jak poprzednie dwa. To chyba rodzaj... kuchni. Na pierwszy rzut oka znajduje się tu tylko zawieszony na ścianie zegar elektroniczny z funkcją kalendarza i duży, stalowy stół – Sherlockowi nie udałoby się rozmontować go bez narzędzi, choćby chciał zmiażdżyć czyjąś głowę stalową nogą – i kranik z wodą pitną. Po chwili oględzin okazuje się jednak, że w jedną ścianę nieskończenie białego pomieszczenia wbudowana jest mała winda do transportu dań.

Sherlock marszczy brwi, podchodzi do niej i z łatwością otwiera drzwiczki. Po jednej stronie znajduje się zsyp – a przynajmniej detektyw tak podejrzewa – do wyrzucania tych nielicznych odpadów, które można wyprodukować na tak jałowej ziemi. „Na przykład papierek po mydle” - myśli Sherlock sucho.

Po drugiej stronie rzeczywiście znajduje się winda do transportu dań. Jest o wiele zbyt mała, by choćby rozważać ucieczkę przy jej użyciu. Na miłość boską, nawet głowy by tu nie wetknął. Okazuje się, że urządzenie już zawiera zimny filet panierowanej ryby z jogurtowym sosem, sałatkę z ogórków, solidną porcję chleba i trochę białego wina. Wszystkie te produkty znajdują się w papierowych pojemniczkach.

Ten widok niepokoi Sherlocka z tak wielu powodów, że nie byłby w stanie ich zliczyć.

Odkrywa, że jego ręce się trzęsą. Sczepia dłonie ze sobą, splatając palce, uderza się nimi kilkakrotnie w czoło, powtarzając sobie, by _oddychaj, idioto, po prostu.._.

\- Słuchaj – mówi John spokojnie, marszcząc czoło. - Musisz sobie pozwolić na...

 _Panikę?_ – eksploduje Sherlock we własnej głowie. - _Irytację? Lekką urazę? Kurwa, co jest z tobą nie tak?_

\- Sherlock...

_Najwyraźniej jestem zakładnikiem przetrzymywanym w ziemi niczyjej; w klatce, w której nie ma niczego poza mną samym i moimi trzema kwadratowymi posiłkami dziennie..._

\- Nie. Stój, żołnierzu. Tego jeszcze nie wiesz. Być może to ostatnie jedzenie, które dostaniesz przez jakiś czas. To bardzo prawdopodobne. Jedz.

_Nie ma widelca._

\- Oczywiście, że nie ma. Ale...

Sherlock ciska spojrzeniem pioruny. Potem wciska do ust garść łososia i połyka, krzywiąc się. Obmywa potem palce w przyjemnie chłodnej wodzie pitnej z kranu. Ryba jest świeża, idealnie przygotowana, sos ma dobrze wyważone proporcje i jest lekko pikantny.

 _No, już. Mam nadzieję, że jest zatrute._   
\- Nie jest. To byłoby bez sensu.

_Nafaszerowane dragami._

\- Nie wydaje mi się.

_Ale mogę mieć, kurwa, nadzieję._

Wyobrażony John zaciska z niezadowoleniem wargi.

\- W porządku – mówi spokojnie. - Możesz się wściekać. To zupełnie naturalne.

_Nic w tej sytuacji nie jest naturalne, do cholery._

\- Nie chciałbyś może... To znaczy... Powinieneś chyba iść dalej, sprawdzić ostatni pokój – sugeruje Molly, poprawiając swój fartuch laboratoryjny, a potem nerwowo nakręcając na palec kosmyk włosów.

 _Dobrze_ – myśli po prostu Sherlock. - _Jeśli nie będzie w nim żelaznej dziewicy, będę bardzo zaskoczony._

Sherlock wraca na korytarz, przekracza go i wchodzi do ostatniego pomieszczenia. To jest dłuższe i węższe od pozostałych. Po jego obu stronach stoją metalowe szafki zamknięte na szyfrowe zamki.

 _O właśnie. Widzisz?_ – nalega Sherlock.

\- Co? - pyta John, ogarniając ruchem dłoni krajobraz.

_Kolce. Baty. Śruby. Średniowieczne przyrządy dentystyczne. W szafach. Głupi jesteś?_

\- To możliwe – mówi cicho John. - W sensie, śruby są możliwe. Ale jeszcze tego nie wiesz. Więc po prostu bądź tutaj, bądź w całkiem dobrym położeniu, a nie jakimś koszmarnym i hipotetycznym.

\- Co do kurwy nędzy... - mamrocze Sherlock na głos.

Na drugim końcu pokoju znajdują się kolejne drzwi i te wyglądają o wiele bardziej przemysłowo od innych. Są bardzo, bardzo zamknięte, a tuż przy nich widnieje czytnik kart elektronicznych. Na długim boku pomieszczenia całą ścianę zajmuje starannie wypolerowane lustro. Sherlock podchodzi boso do lustra i przegląda się w nim. Już jest groteskowo blady i niedożywiony, ma wielkie cienie pod oczami, jego włosy są szaleńczo potargane, a przebywa tu... cały jeden dzień.

 _Nie mogę tego zrobić_ – myśli Sherlock, oddychając ciężej z każdą sekundą. - _Nie ma takiej możliwości, do cholery, nie stać mnie na to._

\- Jeszcze nie przeprowadziłeś nawet starannych oględzin, Sherlocku – przypomina mu Mycroft napuszonym głosem.

 _Nienawidzę cię_ – odpowiada Sherlock i drży. - _Zawsze cię nienawidziłem._

\- Och, obaj wiemy, że to niezupełnie prawda. A teraz... na pewno coś przeoczyłeś. Rozejrzyj się jeszcze raz.

Jego bezcielesny brat okazuje się mieć rację, gdyż naprzeciwko lustra Sherlock odkrywa wmontowany w ścianę płaski ekran telewizora, szeroki na metr z kawałkiem.

A więc będą się z nim komunikować elektronicznie. Idealnie. _Po prostu, kurwa, idealnie._

Kolejną godzinę Sherlock poświęca na dokładniejsze obejrzenie więzienia. Wie, że mija dokładnie godzina, gdyż – pomijając fakt, że detektyw ma doskonałe wyczucie czasu – kiedy oględziny dobiegają końca, zegar w kuchni (z braku lepszej nazwy) twierdzi, że jest wpół do dziewiątej wieczorem. Sherlock już po lekkim zaroście na własnej twarzy i ze stanu sińców po pogrzebaczu Roylotta wydedukował, że zastrzyk pozbawił go przytomności na cały dzień. Tak czy inaczej, może to nieracjonalne, ale godzina spędzona na zaglądaniu we wszystkie zakamarki wydaje się tylko przykrą stratą czasu. Choćby dlatego, że niemal nic nie odkrył.

Rzeczy warte zapamiętania: są tylko jedne drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz. Szafki pozostawały niewzruszone na wysiłki Sherlocka, by je otworzyć. Kraty wentylacyjne znajdujące się w każdym pokoju są poza jego zasięgiem, ale najwyraźniej zawierają małe, migoczące kamerki – Sherlock zauważa je dzięki lekkiemu wygięciu soczewek. Detektyw nie potrafi pomyśleć o niczym mniej zaskakującym, ale to bardzo irytujące, nawet jeśli przewidywalne.

A więc go widzą.

Widzą go przez _cały czas_.

Sherlock przez pięć minut jest podminowany takim obrotem sytuacji, a potem poddaje się swojej kociej potrzebie higieny i bierze prysznic. Ze względu na niechętne obnażenie jest doskonale metodyczny w każdym ruchu. Myje włosy szamponem z saszetki, którą znalazł na podłodze kabiny. Kiedy już jest suchy – poza uparcie kręcącymi się kosmykami włosów, które musi przyczesać palcami – i ubrany, wraca do windy do dań i gapi się na... no cóż... kolację.

\- To żaden test – mówi John, krzyżując ramiona i opierając się o białą ścianę. - To posiłek.

Sherlock zamyka oczy i myśli: _To kpina. Kpina z cierpienia. Najpierw cierpienie, potem kpina. Oto, czym to jest, John._

\- Taaa, kochany, wiem. Ale to są również kalorię. A ja dość desperacko chciałbym cię odzyskać. Więc...

Sherlock wzdycha, zabiera jedzenie na stół i zjada je, od czasu do czasu ciskając spojrzeniem pioruny w kratę wentylacyjną. Kiedy kończy, wrzuca papierowe pojemniki do zsypu, dopija wino do końca (całkiem niezła, pozbawiona aromatu dębu Chardonnay) i wyrzuca kubek, po czym pokazuje sufitowi środkowy palec. Następnie opiera się o stół z cichym westchnieniem wyczerpania.  
\- Na misji jadałem gorzej – mówi John, siadając po drugiej stronie stołu i opierając łokcie na stalowym blacie. - W sumie całkiem lubię łososia.  
 _Tak, jasne, zabawiaj mnie swoją większą wytrzymałością psychiczną. To nie ja mam tu problem z PTSD._  
\- Trochę masz – odpowiada John miękko. - Nie mam o to do ciebie pretensji. Ale swój pozna swego.  
 _Tęsknię za tobą_ – myśli z rozpaczą Sherlock. - _To jak ból w płucach, który na moment nie ustaje. Za każdym razem, gdy nabieram powietrza, ty jesteś nieobecny. Wiedziałem, że będzie okropnie, ale nie, że w taki sposób. Tęsknię za tobą tak bardzo, że nie mogę tego znieść, a jestem przytomny od dwóch godzin._  
Tego się nie da wytrzymać.  
Zostanę tu na wieczność, a ja nie jestem w stanie, John. Nie mogę. Ja i lustro. Czyli ja i... nieskażony ja. Tego zawsze nienawidziłem, a teraz ciska mi się to w twarz. Zupełna izolacja.  
\- Jesteś w stanie – mówi John, zwieszając głowę w geście wsparcia. Jak zwykle. - Wierzę w Sherlocka Holmesa, pamiętasz? Dokładnie to powiedziałem i ja... Boże, przecież ty jeszcze nie doszedłeś do siebie po narkotykach, prawda, kochany? Idę po ciebie. Teraz odpocznij.  
Sherlock otula się kołdrą chwilę po dziesiątej wieczorem i z determinacją opada do piwnicy swojego pałacu. Jeśli ma śnić, będzie śnił o twarzy Johna, który zgadza się pierwszy raz wpaść na Baker Street na kawę... zanim wszechogarniająca, niszczycielska miłość zniszczyła ich jednym podmuchem.  
xxx  
Kolejnego ranka nadal nikt nie niepokoi Sherlocka i detektyw wstaje z łóżka z o wiele jaśniejszym umysłem niż poprzedniego wieczora.

Myje zęby, wysikuje się i o 9.17 zagląda do windy do dań. Znajdują się tam dwa już obrane ze skorupki i osolone jajka na twardo oraz sok pomarańczowy i papierowy kubek zawierający dość drogą herbatę. Obok śniadania Sherlock odkrywa parę czystych majtek, kolejną saszetkę z szamponem i jeszcze jedną plastikową podróżną buteleczkę (z balsamem).

\- Pierdol się – warczy Sherlock do kratki wentylacyjnej, a potem mechanicznie zjada jedno jajko i wyrzuca drugie. Wypija sok pomarańczowy wyłącznie ze strachu przed szkorbutem i staje pośrodku kuchni, sącząc letniego Darjeelinga.

Spędza jakieś dziesięć minut odmawiając zmiany bielizny, a potem się poddaje. Przebiera się w sypialni (z braku lepszego słowa – ostatecznie jest to pokój z łóżkiem) i bez śladu żalu wyrzuca stare majtki, zamiast odesłać je na górę w windzie.

Ma swoje zasady i będzie się ich trzymał nawet w jebanym _zoo_. Jedną z nich jest nigdy nie pozwolić pieprzonemu Jimowi dotknąć jego bielizny.

_Nigdy więcej._

_Tak długo, jak długo będę mógł na to nie pozwolić_ – poprawia się Sherlock z obrzydzeniem.

\- To jaki jest plan? - pyta John, kiedy Sherlock wraca do swojej herbaty w tragicznie groteskowej kuchni. Pije kawę ze swojego kubka RAMC i uśmiecha się czule. Ma na sobie sportową koszulę i kasztanowy zapinany sweter. Wygląda jak śmiercionośna wersja profesora fizyki.

_Cieszę się, że uważasz, że możliwy jest jakiś plan. Ale ostatecznie jesteś idiotą._

\- No cóż, musimy coś zrobić albo zwariujemy.

_Chciałeś powiedzieć, że ja zwariuję._

\- Sherlock – mówi John ostrzegawczo.

Sherlock decyduje się więc wypowiedzieć wojnę gigantycznemu lustru w największy pokoju.

Kiedy tym razem kładzie się spać – trzydzieści siedem minut po północy – całą rękę od nadgarstka po ramię ma pokrytą sińcami od rzucania się na drwiące szkło. Była to przynajmniej jakaś forma ruchu. Teraz jednak wszystko go boli po tym dość szalonym wysiłku i nie osiągnął niczego, chociaż szukał w zwierciadle słabych punktów. Na nic pięści. Na nic bose stopy. Na nic miniaturowa szczoteczka do zębów.

Nic nie działało. Sherlock ma ochotę wrzeszczeć.

\- Wrzeszcz jeśli chcesz – przypomina mu John, spoglądając na niego z kąta w którym czyta książkę.

 _Nie ma mowy, żebym dał Jimowi tę satysfakcję!_ – wybucha Sherlock we własnej głowie. - _To dopiero początek, John. Dopiero początek._

\- Jak myślisz, gdzie jesteś? - pyta John, zmieniając temat.

To zaskakuje Sherlocka. Ale już zebrał dowody i złożył je w nieznośnie częściową odpowiedź, jak pikowana kołdrę, której elementów jeszcze nie zszyto.

 _W przebudowanym magazynie albo jakiejś fabryce. Być może w opuszczonym budynku_ – wyjaśnia. - _W miejscu, w którym najprawdopodobniej nikt inny nie usłyszy mnie przez kraty wentylacyjne. Gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie zauważy dostawy jedzenia albo zamkniętych drzwi. Zgaduję, że w jakimś niezamieszkanym budynku, tylko częściowo odremontowanym, by staranniej ukryć mnie przed światem._

\- Ty nigdy nie zgadujesz – żartuje John.

 _Nigdy_ – przyznaje Sherlock, pocierając obolałe ramię. Oszczędzał stronę z raną po kuli, ale teraz wszystko boli go jednakowo.

\- Ależ tak.

_Nie, ja..._

\- Zjedz coś – nalega John łagodniejszym głosem. - No już. To nie boli. Poczujesz się lepiej.

Sherlock w odrętwieniu słucha samego siebie. Lunch (świeża kanapka z kurczakiem) pogardliwie wyrzucił do kosza. Udaje mu się zjeść tylko kilka kęsów kolacji (gulasz z jagnięciny z irlandzkim chlebem sodowym i kubeczek portera), a potem drżące ramię domaga się snu.

\- Jutro coś wymyślisz – szepcze John. Leży na łóżku Sherlocka ( _nie, to nie moje łóżko, zamknij się, zamknij się, nie moje łóżko, moje łóżko jest na Baker Street_ ) z podciągniętymi kolanami. Teraz ma na sobie tylko bokserki i podkoszulek. - Sherlock, proszę, nie krzywdź się w ten sposób. Nienawidzę na to patrzeć.  
 _Nie patrzysz na to_ – przypomina mu Sherlock ponuro. - _Jesteś kreacją mojej podświadomości, istniejącą ze względu na wizualność metody pałacu pamięci, którą się posługuję. Sądzę, że jesteś moim instynktem samozachowawczym, możesz też by moim superego... nie, nie, najprawdopodobniej jesteś moim sumieniem. Albo moją duszą. Jesteś czymś poetycznym i głupim, konstruktem wymyślonym przez moralistów, którzy lubią się obwoływać prorokami; błędem logicznym, zakłóceniem opisanym w przewodnikach po kondycji ludzkiej. Jesteś chemikaliami i enzymami. Nie jesteś prawdziwy._  
\- Ale i tak cię kocham.  
 _To jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze_ – myśli Sherlock i przełyka ślinę. - _Gdybyś był prawdziwy, zacząłbym myśleć, że to może być prawda._  
Jeśli jego oczy zachodzą łzami... no cóż, to tylko przez sińce, nic więcej. Sherlock, wyczerpany do cna, zapada w sen.  
xxx  
Trzeci dzień Sherlock spędza usiłując dosięgnąć kratki wentylacyjnej. To przynosi mu więcej sińców, poza tym rwie ręcznik na kawałki i tworzy linę, chociaż ma tylko elektryczną golarkę i odkrywa, że przy kamerach najwyraźniej zamontowano spryskiwacze. Po co – można tylko zgadywać.  
Sherlock sądzi, że by zgadł, ale powstrzymuje się ze względu na instynkt samozachowawczy  
\- Lepiej, kurwa, żebyś mi wynagrodził dzisiejszy dzień – mówi kąśliwie do kratki wentylacyjnej, zsuwając się po swojej doraźnej linie z ręcznika na łóżko. - Albo przez tydzień nie masz co liczyć na prysznice.  
Kiedy pojawia się obiad (pulpety cielęce i makaron w sosie pomidorowym), towarzyszy mu nowy ręcznik i dwie tabletki, w których Sherlock natychmiast rozpoznaje morfinę. Opada mu szczęka.  
Zamyka usta.  
 _Na sińce?_

 _Nie. Na pewno nie._  
No ale..  
Muszą być.  
Na...?  
Nie.  
Och, boże, nie. Proszę, nie.  
Niemniej jednak...  
Kiedy przypomina sobie ten moment po jakimś czasie, najbardziej niepokojący okazuje się fakt, że nie miał kontroli nad własną dłonią, która włożyła dwie przepiękne tabletki do jego ust i zalała je dobrym Amarone.  
\- Coś ty, do kurwy nędzy, właśnie zrobił? - dopytuje się John w przerażeniu. - To tego nie chciałeś mi wcześniej powiedzieć? Masz w zwyczaju przehandlowywać samego siebie za dragi, czy...  
Rozsierdzony rzuca się w stronę Sherlocka, ale przecież nie jest prawdziwy, być może nic z tego nie jest prawdziwe, już wkrótce tak oznajmi Sherlockowi morfina, zaleje nowym atramentem brzydkie, brzydkie słowa tej opowieści, a zatem jednak wszystko jest w porządku.

xxx

Po naprawdę fantastycznie przespanej nocy – zasługa morfiny – Sherlock spędza czwarty dzień pracując nad stołem i kranem z wodą pitną, i elektronicznym zegarem, i płaskim ekranem telewizora. Ze wszystkich sił usiłuje rozłożyć je na części szczoteczką do zębów i natłuścić śrubki kremem do rąk, a potem próbuje je rozkręcić.

Nie działa.

Kolacji (Pad Thai z kubeczkiem czegoś musującego – Sherlock nigdy do końca nie odróżniał doskonałego prosecco od przeciętnej cavy) znowu towarzyszy morfina.

Którą Sherlock zażywa. Woda jest zimna, taka zimna, a narkotyki tak cudowne, że detektyw niemal – przez ułamek sekundy – nie chce rzucić się z dachu.

\- Nie myśl, że nie wiem, do czego zmierzasz – mówi lodowato kratce wentylacyjnej, zmierzając do swojej ( _nie, Jima, ja jestem jego więźniem_ ) sypialni.

\- Nie wolno ci – mówi John ponuro. Ubrany w szlafrok, siedzi po turecku w nogach łóżka. Jego twarz jest ściągnięta. - Nie chodzi mi o całą otoczkę, jesteś w kiepskiej formie, wszyscy czają, oczywiście, że wolno ci trochę tracić rozum, ale narkotyki? Narkotyki? Sherlock. Kurwa, nie możesz mi tego robić. Właśnie tego ci nie wolno. Boże, Sherlock, ty... Ja wiem. _Ja wiem_. Zaufaj mi, proszę, wiem. Nie możesz się postarać?

 _Staram się_ – myśli Sherlock wściekle.

\- Nie, pozwalasz mu _zmieniać sobie chemię mózgu_ , a przecież doskonale możesz sobie wyobrazić...

_Nie potrzebuję jebanego niewidzialnego przyjaciela kwestionującego moje decyzje, podczas gdy próbuję przeżyć będąc więźniem wojennym. Dzięki bardzo._

\- Ale przeżyjesz?

_Tak._

\- I jak myślisz, morfina pomoże ci to osiągnąć?

 _Przestań mnie dręczyć!_ – krzyczy Sherlock we własnej głowie.

\- Mnie tu tak naprawdę nie ma, Sherlock! - odwrzaskuje John w odpowiedzi, co dość efektywnie kończy dyskusję.

Sherlock wykasowuje cały czwarty dzień poza postępem, którego dokonał w kwestii wyrwania się stąd i stworzenia jakiejś broni (żadnego postępu) i najważniejszymi momentami rozmowy. To zajmuje mu dwadzieścia minut.

Ale kiedy w końcu mu się udaje, już nie chce mu się płakać.

xxx

Piątego dnia Sherlock obsesyjnie sprząta więzienie własnym ręcznikiem. Po pojawieniu się kolacji (smażony ryż z wołowiną i brokułami oraz Tsingtao) wyrzuca morfinę i większość posiłku. Nie jadł też śniadania i lunchu. Przed zaśnięciem wykasowuje wszystko poza wyrzuceniem morfiny.

Szóstego dnia Sherlock rozpoczyna wyimaginowaną rozgrywkę szachów ze swoim bratem. Stwierdza, że to nie może wyrządzić żadnej krzywdy, a może nawet pomoże zabić czas. Wyrzuca morfinę, a po kolacji (stek z sałatką i kubeczkiem caberneta) wykasowuje wszystko poza pozbyciem się narkotyków i szczegółami rozgrywki.

Siódmego dnia rozwiązuje zagadkę ( _jakim cudem mogłem być tak głupi?_ ) i ucina sobie pogawędkę z kratą wentylacyjną w pokoju z lustrem.

\- Chcesz, żebym _chciał_ , żebyś mnie skrzywdził – ogłasza Sherlock o 16.23 po południu, dwie minuty po doznaniu oświecenia. Wybucha śmiechem i klaszcze w dłonie. - Och, genialne, fantastyczne. Jak dotąd to twój najlepszy pomysł. Naprawdę, czapki z głów. Chcesz, żebym tak pragnął jakiegoś doznania – a zapewniasz _wszystkie doznania_ , nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem – że zacząłbym o nie błagać. Chcesz mnie tak otumanić, żebym przyszedł do ciebie na kolanach i błagał o biczowanie i wiązanie, żebym _marzył_ o wyrwaniu wszystkich zębów, aby czuć _cokolwiek_. No więc... _Pierdol się_.

Telewizor jest przewidywalny i milczy. Sherlock robi dramatyczny piruet i zwraca się do innej kratki. Nadal czuje się jak na haju z powodu swojego jedynego sukcesu.

\- To nigdy nie będzie miało miejsca! - Nie posiada się z radości. - Możesz mnie tu trzymać latami, a ja nigdy nie zapragnę twojego noża na swoich plecach, nigdy nie będę cię do tego potrzebował. Nigdy nie poproszę, żebyś mnie zniszczył. Nigdy nie zatęsknię za twoją uwagą, nigdy, w żadnych okolicznościach. Możesz mieć ten maleńki ułamek mnie, ale to tylko skorupa, Jim, to tylko pieprzona _obudowa_ laptopa, rozumiesz, tylko łupina, ale Jim, słuchaj mnie, kurwa, _nigdy_ cię nie zapragnę, nigdy, w żaden sposób, do końca mojego życia. Wiesz dlaczego?

Ekran telewizora pozostaje całkowicie obojętny.

\- To wszystko zrobiłem dla niego – syczy Sherlock kąśliwie. - Jestem _tutaj_ z _jego_ powodu. Ty w ogóle mnie nie obchodzisz. Jesteś niczym. Jesteś cieniem rzucanym przez drzwi szafy, jesteś potworem pod łóżkiem. Jesteś dla mnie zupełnie nieistotny. Jak się z tym czujesz?

Ku jego zdumieniu i przerażeniu – ale i sporej satysfakcji – dokładnie w tym momencie wiszący za nim ekran budzi się do życia. Sherlock odwraca się gwałtownie, by stanąć z pokręconym uśmiechem Jima Moriarty'ego twarzą w twarz. Syk włączanego urządzenia rozpływa się w powietrzu jak obojętny wąż.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Rozdział 28**

 

Jim wygląda jak okaz zdrowia – jego cera jest ogorzała, a ciemny garnitur – czysty i wyprasowany tak dokładnie, że mógłby stanowić drugą skórę. Przestępca siedzi w tej samej nieokreślonej jadalni co poprzednio i ma minę kota, który zniszczył coś bardzo cennego, a właściciel jeszcze nie znalazł skorup. Ten wyraz twarzy sprawia, że po krzyżu Sherlocka przemyka srebrna strzała strachu, gdyż Jim wie o rzeczach, o których Sherlock nie ma pojęcia.

O wielu, wielu rzeczach. W ciągu siedmiu dni mnóstwo mogło się wydarzyć.

Sherlock był tego doskonale świadom i starał się nie rozmyślać o swojej ignorancji, ale nie życzy sobie, by demonstrowano mu jego bezbronność wprost. Jim uśmiecha się do niego złośliwie z płaskiego ekranu, a w Sherlocku wzbiera wściekłość, chociaż nie zamienili jeszcze ani jednego słowa. Przyjmuje więc znudzony wyraz twarzy, który doprowadzał do szału jego profesorów na uniwerku, kiedy – dogmatyczni, napuszeni, _nudni_ – dopytywali się o powód jego nieobecności na zajęciach i zastanawiali, czemu po weekendach jego dłonie tak drżą. Bierze powolny wdech.

_Johnowi nic nie jest. Wiedziałbym, gdyby Johnowi coś się stało. Rozsypałbym się po podłodze w małe drobinki piasku. Więc Johnowi nic nie jest._

_Poza tym Jim obiecał. A każda gra ma swoje zasady. Inaczej nie byłaby grą_.

\- Stęskniłeś się za mną? - mruczy Jim, kokieteryjnie przykładając palec wskazujący do dolnej wargi.

Sherlock krzyżuje ramiona na piersi i piorunuje go wzrokiem.

\- Oj, słoneczko, ani _troszeczkę_? - ćwierka Jim. - Jasne, byłeś dość... zajęty. Twoja kreatywność, przyjacielu, naprawdę mi się spodobała. Nie sądziłem, że masz aż tyle fantazji, ale nie powinienem był cię nie doceniać, prawda?

\- Prawda – odpowiada Sherlock sucho.

Jim uśmiecha się czule i mruży oczy.

\- Przerobiłeś samotne więzienie na scenę i zaangażowałeś samego siebie do roli Van Gogha. Cholera, fenomenalne widowisko. Przegapiłem w którymś momencie „Top Gear”, bo patrzyłem, jak myjesz włosy.

Sherlock przewraca oczami. Absolutnie nie wzdryga się, słysząc tą wiadomość. W ogóle. To byłaby niewybaczalna utrata kontroli.

Jim przygląda się swoim wypielęgnowanym paznokciom.

\- W sumie oczekiwałem, że w tym momencie będzie ci już odbijać szajba. Szczerze mówiąc, taki był plan. Wiesz co, skoro już o tym mowa, chciałbym od teraz być z tobą całkowicie szczery. Możemy już zawsze być wobec siebie szczerzy? Na wieczność, skoro przed nami jest wieczność? Możemy dzielić się ze sobą każdym drobiazgiem? Szczerze i uczciwie? Czy nie tak postępują wszystkie nierozłączne pary? Tak, dobrze, postanowione. No więc... czemu jeszcze nie obśliniasz sobie własnych kolan?

\- Bardzo chciałbyś wiedzieć, co? - szydzi Sherlock ozięble.

\- Tak! Chciałbym, złotko, umieram z ciekawości.

Sherlock prycha drwiącym śmiechem.

\- A skoro jesteśmy ze sobą szczerzy, to możesz mi powiedzieć – podjudza go Jim, przechylając głowę w ten swój dziwnie chybotliwy sposób.

\- Raczej nie.

\- No już, daj chociaż wskazówkę.

Sherlock nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru oznajmiać Jimowi, że ma wymyślonych przyjaciół ani też, że to oni pozwalają mu pozostać stosunkowo przytomnym w torturze samotności.

\- Możesz zgadywać.

\- Och, jasne, że mogę _zgadywać_ – chichocze Jim. - Potworny nawyk, destrukcyjny dla logiki, ale mogę zgadywać, że ma to coś wspólnego z tym idiotycznym monologiem, który właśnie wygłosiłeś. _John_ to, _John_ tamto. Chodzi o to, że pozostajesz poczytalny dla swojego zwierzaczka? Żeby zabierać go na spacer i pozwalać obsikiwać maszty flag? Mój drogi, nie liczyłbym na szczęśliwe ponowne spotkanie. A może recytowałeś sobie _pi_ albo wszystkie liczby pierwsze i jesteś tym zbyt zażenowany, żeby się przyznać?

\- Kiedy nie rozwiązywałem kryzysu na Bliskim Wschodzie i nie szukałem lekarstwa na raka, słuchałem w głowie wszystkich dzieł Jana Sebastiana Bacha – warczy Sherlock i natychmiast zapisuje na później plik z tą koncepcją. To nie jest zły pomysł.

\- Bach. Interesujący człowiek – zgadza się Jim. Przyciąga bliżej szklankę i pociąga łyk czegoś, w czym Sherlock rozpoznaje bursztynowy płyn z wcześniej. Przypuszcza, że to irlandzka whiskey albo szkocka. - Nie był w stanie zostawić po sobie nieukończonej kompozycji. Zupełnie jak ja, wiesz? Co oznacza, że to się nie skończy, dopóki nie zabiorę od ciebie tego, czego chcę.

\- Czyli...?

\- Och, absolutnie _wszystkiego_ – mruczy Jim. - Wyrwę ci duszę przez gardło, przypnę ją klamerkami i wysuszę, aż będę ją mógł oprawić w ramkę.

Po tej kwestii zapada cisza, a Sherlock zastanawia się, czy w przekonaniu Jima było to stwierdzenie faktu, a nie metafora.

Ostatecznie Jim jest zupełnie obłąkany.

\- Powodzenia – mówi w końcu Sherlock, chociaż zaciska mu się żołądek.

\- Dzięki! Będziesz zachwycony. Kiedy z tobą skończę, będziesz lizał mi buty.

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami.

\- Gadaj zdrów. Słowa są tanie.

\- Właśnie nie. W świecie pozamykanych pokoi człowiek z kluczem jest królem. A ja, skarbie, jestem twoim suwerenem, pieprzonym panem i władcą, na wypadek, gdybyś tego nie zauważył.

Sherlock kuca, a potem z wdziękiem siada po turecku i opiera się na dłoniach, patrząc w ekran z kwaśną miną. Nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru tego przyznać, ale rozmowa z prawdziwym człowiekiem – nawet, jeśli tym człowiekiem jest Jim, nawet, jeśli Jim go przeraża – wypełnia jego ciało endorfinami, zalewa go doznaniami i drgającą falą _odczuć_ ; tu jest materiał, _substancja, dane_ , co z tego, że to strach i złość, i ból, i ekscytacja, i zaintrygowanie, i agonia jednocześnie, przynajmniej _coś jest_ , a przecież John nie musi wiedzieć, jeśli Sherlock trochę upaja się rozmową z nie-wymyślonym arcywrogiem, prawda, że John nie musi wiedzieć, a raczej _Jim_ nie musi wiedzieć, tak, właśnie tak, Sherlock miał na myśli Jima, nie Johna, Sherlock zachowa swój haj wywołany faktem, że ktoś się do niego odezwał, nikt nie musi się dowiedzieć.

Był taki _zmęczony_ czystą podłogą, białymi ścianami i nieznośną ciszą.

\- Aaaach, _stęskniłeś się_ za mną, prawda, aniołku? - Jim rozpiera się na krześle i szczerzy się jak chory na wściekliznę szaleniec. Którym jest. Sherlock myśli, że gdyby Jim był psem, lata temu uśpiliby go przez wzgląd na wodowstręt.

\- Nie muszę łechtać twojego ego, świetnie sobie z tym radzisz sam.

\- Ale chcę, żebyś _ty_ to powiedział. Dam ci prezenty, dam ci wszystko! Chcesz następnym razem więcej morfiny? - pyta Jim ze słodyczą w głosie. - Nie tak dużo, żeby stała ci się krzywda, ale mogę zastanowić się nad zwiększeniem dawki.

\- Pierdol się.

\- Och, byłbym zachwycony. Bardzo proszę. John korzystał jak mógł, czyż nie?

\- Nie mów o Johnie.

\- Ale to twój ulubiony temat!

\- Nie w twoich ustach – syczy Sherlock.

\- Przysiągłem, że go nie dotknę, jeśli będziesz grał _fair_. Nie powiedziałem, że nie będę wspominał o twoim chłopaku-pigmeju. Nawiasem mówiąc, jest na ciebie wściekły. Nafaszerowanie go dragami? Niezły pomysł pomysł. Naprawdę, odbiło się na jego problemach z zaufaniem. Facet zmienia się w zombie. Sam bym tego lepiej nie wymyślił.

\- Zamknij się.

\- Nie martw się! Mam go na oku. Obserwuję go dla ciebie, nie musisz się niepokoić. Wygląda tak, jakby śmierć nasrała na chodnik i ktoś namalował tym gównem lekarza wojskowego. Pewnie nie wziąłeś tego pod uwagę, kiedy rzuciłeś się w moje kochające ramiona. - Jim uśmiecha się nieśmiało i posyła Sherlockowi pocałunek.

\- _Zamknij się_ – warczy Sherlock, a jego serce wyrywa mu się z piersi, bo to musi być prawda i Sherlock o tym wiedział, myślał o tym, _oczywiście_ , że o tym myślał, o głębi lojalności i miłości, o transferze cierpienia z jednej duszy do drugiej, ale jeśli John żyje i cierpi, bo nie ma Sherlocka, to John jest, kurwa, żywy, więc jest w stanie cierpieć, i tylko to ma znaczenie.

Jim rzuca Sherlockowi kuszący uśmieszek.

\- Myśli, że zostawiłeś go dla mnie. Z powodu wszystkich pięknych zagadek które dla ciebie przygotowałem.

\- Nie, kurwa, nie myśli tak – protestuje Sherlock, a potem zaciska zęby, myśląc: „Ty idioto, przestań mu dawać dokładnie to, czego od ciebie chce”.

Jim wybucha radosnym śmiechem – szalonym hienim chichotem. Kły węża wytatuowanego na jego szyi drgają.

\- Złamałeś mu serce, wiesz? Sam bym tego nie zaaranżował, więc dobra robota. Myśli, że mu nie zaufałeś. Myśli, że zdałeś sobie sprawę, że jest tylko śmieciem, ruiną utrzymywaną w jednym kawałku dzięki fragmentom drutu.

\- Nie myśli tak – mówi Sherlock z jak największym znużeniem.

\- Dobra, przyznaję. Tak naprawdę cieszy się, że cię nie ma, wiesz? Ale pomyślałem, że chciałbyś wiedzieć, że mu na tobie zależy. Nawet jeśli tak nie jest.

\- Bo zależy – mruczy Sherlock. Tym razem łatwiej jest udawać zupełnie zdekoncentrowanego.

\- No dobra, zależy mu. No już, skarbie, nie chcesz usłyszeć, jak wypłakuje sobie za tobą oczy?

\- Nie wypłakuje.

\- No dobra, nie wypłakuje, ale nie chciałbyś tego?

\- Nie masz jakichś ludzi do wysadzenia w powietrze? - wzdycha Sherlock, przeczesując włosy dłonią. - Myślałem, że wzbiliśmy się z naszym związkiem na wyższy poziom. Taki, w których nie opowiadamy głupot. To się zaczyna robić obrzydliwie powtarzalne. Idź, owiń kogoś w semteks, daj mi spokój.

 _Coś... cokolwiek. Byle zmienić temat_.

\- Teraz, kiedy mam ciebie? - Jim puszcza oko. - Po co strzelać do płotek, skoro złapałem w sieć białego wieloryba?

\- Moby Dick okazał się śmiercią kapitana Ahaba – przypomina mu Sherlock.

\- Jezu, czytałeś tego śmiecia?

W młodości, przygotowując się do kariery pirata, Sherlock przeczytał absolutnie wszystko, co był w stanie dorwać, jeśli tylko dotyczyło marynistyki, i zapomniał wykasować całkiem spory procent tej wiedzy. Jim jednak nie musi o tym wiedzieć, więc Sherlock jedynie markuje soczyste ziewnięcie, a potem udaje, że przybiera skruszoną minę. Wie, że zostanie rozpoznana jako najczystszy sarkazm.

\- Znudzony?

\- Dosyć – kłamie Sherlock.

\- Naprawdę nie powinieneś być.

\- Ale jestem.

\- No to zagrajmy w grę. Jak myślisz, gdzie jesteś? - pyta Jim i nareszcie zaczyna brzmieć na odrobinę zniecierpliwionego.

Sherlock desperacko chciałby się tego dowiedzieć. Ta myśl prześladowała go od tygodnia, paliła w każdy centymetr sześcienny jego skóry, drapała po żebrach. Miał wrażenie, że dryfuje w wyrwie w przestrzeni pośród białych pokoi; cierpiał coraz gorsze zawroty głowy przez zupełny brak wyznaczników geograficznych. Oddałby Jimowi jedną ze swoich kończyn w zamian za wskazanie jego dokładnego położenia na świecie. Więc wzrusza jednym ramieniem w obojętnej bezwładności i mówi:

\- W zamkniętym pokoju z dostawą jedzenia. Nie jestem _ślepy._

\- Nie, _kretynie_ – wybucha Jim. - Jak myślisz, gdzie jesteś _w pierdolonym świecie_.

\- Nigdy nie lubiłem zagadek.

\- Naucz się je lubić.

\- Hm. Nie.

\- Jak się czujesz z tym, że nie masz pojęcia?

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

\- Och, ha, ha, ha, bystrze, bardzo bystrze, tak bystrze, ha, ha, jakiś ty bystry. Wydedukuj.

\- Nie chce mi się. Nie zacząłem jeszcze nawet opusów Chopina, no i zawsze dość lubiłem Xavera Scharwenkę.

Promieniejąca twarz Jima nagle przybiera bardzo dziwny wyraz. Sherlock może porównać tę minę tylko do miny obrażonego goryla – kąciki ust opadają w dół, Jim wypycha szczękę do przodu jakby miał tyłozgryz, a jego brwi ściągają się w jedną grubą, ciemną linię. Wszystko to powinno wyglądać komicznie, ale nie wygląda, nie ma tu nic komicznego, to przerażające jak kurwa mać, a teraz Jim kuli ramiona i pochyla się w stronę kamery, i stuka paznokciami o blat stołu przed sobą, i w swoim obrzydzeniu naprawdę przypomina małpę.

\- Jesteś tu po to, żeby się ze mną bawić, Sherlocku, a nie po to, żeby być _zwyczajnym_ – warczy.

\- Jestem tu po to, żeby bawić się z ręcznikami i elektryczną golarką, i pokazywać ci swój goły tyłek. - Sherlock leniwie kiwa dłonią. - Jeśli chciałeś mieć jakiś materiał pod walenie konia, mogłeś po prostu zainstalować kamerę w moim mieszkaniu. To natomiast jest odrobinę żenujące. Nie, _żałosne_. Jestem tu tylko dlatego, że sam przyszedłem, nie dlatego, że zrobiłeś coś wybitnego.

\- Jesteś tu, ponieważ jesteś mój – cedzi Jim. - Należysz do mnie.

\- Boże, to gorsze niż BBC. Można to jakoś wyłączyć? - pyta Sherlock, udając, że rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu przełącznika.

\- Patrz na mnie, kiedy do ciebie mówię.

\- A można przynajmniej wyciszyć dźwięk?

\- Nie. A nawet gdyby się dało, nie zrobiłbyś tego.

\- Spróbujmy. Nie siedzę tu dla herbatki z mlekiem i pustych ploteczek.

\- Nie, siedzisz tu, by się _złamać_ , Sherlocku. To zagadka, twoja _ostateczna_ zagadka – jak znieść wieczność wypełnioną pustką. To jest najokrutniejsza rzecz, o jakiej, kurwa, mogę pomyśleć, a dzięki tobie _ja przebywałem w samotni_! - Jim prawie krzyczy. - Witaj w naszym najgorszym koszmarze, którym jest pozostanie żywym! To nie życie, to nie śmierć, tylko _pozostanie, zawsze, na wieczność statyka_ , sama _egzystencja_ , tylko ty, by odliczać mijający czas, i ja, by dostarczać dzienne posiłki. To ma cię _zniszczyć_. A kiedy już rozsypiesz się na milion kawałków na podłogę, tatuś poskłada cię do kupy na nowo.

\- Wybacz, rozczaruję cię – Sherlock unosi jeden kącik ust. - Skończyłeś? Mam kilka spraw do załatwienia.

Jim zaczyna ciężko oddychać, a jego małpia postawa ma w sobie coś złowróżbnego.

\- Odpowiedz na pytanie albo pożałujesz. Gdzie jesteś?

Sherlock wydaje z siebie przesadzony jęk, siada prosto i zaczyna odhaczać kolejne palce.

\- Zapach świeżo pomalowanej ścianki działowej gdy się tu znalazłem, wewnętrzny obieg powietrza, duża przestrzeń, wyjściowe drzwi antywłamaniowe ze skomplikowanymi zamkami, kratki wentylacyjne, przez które nikt mnie nie usłyszy, winda na posiłki, która nie interesuje nikogo na niższych piętrach. Jestem w jakimś magazynie, a ty wybudowałeś tę klatkę specjalnie dla mnie. Ale to, gdzie jestem, nie ma, kurwa, żadnego znaczenia, znaczenie ma tylko to jak reaguję na otoczenie. Nie będę z tobą grał, nie będę odpowiadał na twoje absurdalne pytania, fizycznie równie dobrze mogę znajdować się na południu Francji albo na zagubionej wysepce na Atlantyku. Mam to gdzieś. Więc odpieprz się, z łaski swojej, zostaw mnie w ciszy i spokoju, żebym mógł się zająć „Fantazją-Impromptu”, _zanudzasz mnie na śmierć_.

Mija kilka sekund. Jim odsłania zęby. Jego szczęka nadal jest wypchnięta w przód w zwierzęcej agresji, więc kiedy jego warga się odsuwa, mężczyzna zaczyna przypominać dziką bestię ze świata koszmarów. Wytatuowany na jego szyi wąż drga we wściekłości, jabłko tańczy, a Sherlock patrzy, jak Jim strzela palcami. Natychmiast zjawia się Moran, ubrany w dobrze leżące jeansy i czarny sweter, i przybiera śmiercionośną, profesjonalną postawę.

\- Witam serdecznie – warczy Sherlock. - Idealnie. Szalona herbatka jak się patrzy.

\- On mówi, że nie obchodzi go, gdzie się znajduje – mamrocze Jim i spogląda z żalem na Morana. Brzmi niemal smutno. - Mówi, że to bez znaczenia. Ja... to potworne. Więc pozbądź się lustra.

\- Już? - Moran unosi brew. - Nie za wcześnie?

\- Pozbądź się lustra – mówi cicho Jim, ujmując dłoń Morana i huśtając nią niczym chłopiec, który znalazł kolegę – albo wsadzę ci rękę do mikrofalówki i popatrzę, jak się smaży.

\- Jasne. - Moran wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się ponuro. - Po co te nerwy. - Oswobadza się, przyciąga do siebie laptopa i wpisuje polecenie.

Początkowo nic się nie dzieje. Potem zmienia się światło. W białej komnacie robi się coraz ciemniej, aż w końcu Sherlock słyszy za plecami kliknięcie i zaraz potem znajduje się w całkowitych ciemnościach.

Zrywa się na nogi i obraca się. Oczekuje na nowe dane i aż kręci mu się w głowie z pragnienia.

_Lustro jest z całą pewnością jednostronne. Jest z ciężkiego szkła, pokryte cieniutką warstwą metalu, najprawdopodobniej aluminium, więc jeśli ja jestem w świetle, a poza moim więzieniem jest ciemno, to wydaje się, że to lustro, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości jest to po prostu..._

Ciąg myśli urywa się.

Po drugiej stronie lustra, w niewielkiej przestrzeni, włączono światło. Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę na co patrzy i zanim ma szansę się opanować, przerażony okrzyk wyrywa mu się z ust.

\- _A teraz_ się nudzisz, Sherlocku? - pyta Jim wolno, niemal łagodnie. Sherlock zaczyna myśleć, że może zemdleć z szoku i napięcia.

Po drugiej stronie tego, co kiedyś było lustrem, znajduje się przestrzeń o szerokości jakichś sześćdziesięciu centymetrów, a za nią zwykłe okno rozciągające się od podłogi aż po sufit. Za oknem popołudniowe słońce pada na odrapany budynek z brązowej cegły i na rząd mieszkań. Pod brązową cegłą budynek jest z pomalowanego na biało kamienia, w którym widnieją czarne drzwi ze złotymi numerami, a tuż obok nich czerwona markiza bezpretensjonalnej kawiarni.

Speedy's. Baker Street.

Sherlock znajduje się w pustym domu.

Jego mózg tonie w niedowierzaniu, palce drętwieją, a w gardle grzęźnie kolejny krzyk. Sherlock mechanicznie podchodzi do szkła i przyciska dłonie do chłodnej powierzchni, przypominając sobie, jak szybko po wybuchu wstawiono nowe okna; myśląc o dodatkowych dniach, które zajęło Jimowi przygotowanie ostatniej pestki, zanim Sherlockowi udało się ją ominąć; o błyszczących, nowych szybach, które Sherlock zauważył, ale które w ogóle go nie zaniepokoiły, kiedy widział je z własnych okien numeru 221, mieszkania B, jako wolny człowiek, jako _bardzo głupi_ wolny człowiek, po czym Sherlock widzi ruch w oknie naprzeciwko i musi przycisnąć z całych sił pięść do ust, by nie dać Jimowi więcej dowodów, że owszem, jeśli chodzi o tortury psychiczne, to były więzień okazuje się niespotykanie utalentowany.

 _John_.

John odsunął zasłonę i wygląda na ulicę. Jim miał rację. Doktor wygląda strasznie. Sherlock dostrzega tylko zarysy jego postaci, niewyraźne linie dłoni i włosów, i szczęki, ale przypuszcza, ze dokładnie tak John wyglądałby w strefie wojny. „To ty do tego doprowadziłeś” - myśli. „To całkowicie twoja wina. Pragnąłeś go, wziąłeś to, czego zapragnąłeś, chociaż na to nie zasłużyłeś, sprawiłeś, że zaczęło mu na tobie zależeć. Patrz, co zrobiłeś”. John w ciągu siedmiu dni postarzał się o dziesięć lat. Przez każdy jego ruch przebija jednocześnie wyczerpanie i wymuszone opanowanie. Jego włosy są w nieładzie. Najwyraźniej z kimś rozmawia. Kto jest w mieszkaniu z Johnem? Sherlock nie widzi. Nie widzi też oczu Johna, nie jest w stanie oczytać ruchu jego warg ani obejrzeć ubrania, by zebrać więcej wskazówek co do jego stanu.

Sherlock mocno zagryza wargi i opiera pięści o zimną, nieprzenikalną barierę, która kiedyś była lustrem. Wyobrażony John odzywał się w głowie Sherlocka przez siedem dni – ekscentryczny, ale uspokajający rozwój sytuacji – ale teraz wyobrażony John ucichł, bo jest tu _prawdziwy_ John, jest na tyle blisko, by do niego zawołać. Gdyby nie dwie niemożliwie grube warstwy szkła.

John przesuwa się w bok i zasłona opada na okno.

\- Oddaj je – mówi Sherlock ochrypłym głosem.

\- Co takiego, koteczku? - pyta spokojnie Jim z ekranu.

Sherlock nie jest w stanie oderwać oczu od 221B.

\- Lustro. Oddaj lustro.

\- Przecież masz gdzieś, gdzie się znajdujesz – przypomina mu Jim zadowolonym głosem.

\- Nie rób tego – mówi Sherlock. Już błaga, a minął zaledwie tydzień. Właśnie to go złamie, pieprzone lustro i magiczne zerknięcie w swoje minione życie, i jego bardzo żywy kolega John, i krzywda, którą nieobecność Sherlocka wyrządziła, to właśnie go zniszczy. - Nie mogę... Po prostu nie mogę. Niech tu znowu będzie lustro. Przysięgam, przestanę wynajdować sobie zajęcie, pozwolę, żeby nicość mnie pochłonęła, zwariuję za kilka godzin, może już jutro będę – jak to ująłeś? - obśliniał swoje kolana. Przestanę walczyć. Tylko oddaj lustro.

\- E tam. Nie urządza mnie to – brzęczy Jim.

\- _Oddaj je!_ – wrzeszczy Sherlock, waląc pięściami w szybę, bo oto znów pojawia się John, John, którego detektyw kocha tak, że strata może rozłupać mu serce na pół, John, który na zmianę wyszczekuje instrukcje do komórki i słucha z twarzą ściągniętą bólem i bezsilną wściekłością, i jednocześnie gapi się na ulicę, czekając na... na co? Na Sherlocka? Żeby jakimś cudem pojawił się na Baker Street z powiewającym Belstaffem?

\- Ooooch... - wzdycha Jim. - Jesteś dużo ładniejszy, kiedy błagasz. Ciesz się widokami, mój drogi, a ja się odpieprzę i zostawię cię w spokoju i ciszy.

Nieco metaliczny syk oznajmia Sherlockowi, że ekran się wyłączył.

John rozłącza się i wkłada telefon do kieszeni. Mierzwi ręką włosy i odwraca się od okna. Czego by nie żądał, nie dostał tego. John jest niezadowolony, a Sherlock jest na dnie. Baker Street jest brązowe i białe, i złote, i świeci słońce, i biały pokój pozostaje zupełnie cichy.

Sherlock przyciska czoło do szyby, opada na kolana na podłogę i wrzeszczy z całych sił.

xxx

Strajk głodowy podjęty przez Sherlocka jest najzupełniej przypadkowy.

Siódmego dnia, wykrzyczawszy się do zdarcia strun głosowych, Sherlock bardzo spokojnie wkracza do swojej sypialni, zabiera z ramy łóżka materac i zaciąga go – oraz kołdrę i poduszki – do długiego pokoju. Wszystko kładzie tak blisko szyby, jak tylko się da, po czym kładzie się na boku i podciąga kolana pod brodę, aby patrzeć.

Tak właśnie spędza – z krótkimi przerwami na skorzystanie z toalety i napicie się wody – pięć kolejnych dni.

Przez trzy dni wyrzuca kolejne posiłki. „Zjem następny” - myśli. „Nie jestem głodny” - myśli i jest to prawda, i John, który niegdyś był w jego głowie, milczy, bo John po drugiej stronie ulicy jest wykończony i poszarzały. Czasem John znajduje się sam w mieszkaniu i Sherlock go nie widzi. Czasem John szuka Sherlocka w niewłaściwych miejscach. Czasem najprawdopodobniej jest w Yardzie. Czasem Sherlock widzi Johna przy oknie. Sherlock widuje też Lestrade'a, Donovan, Mycrofta, Bradstreet, Andersona, panią Hudson, Shinwella; wydaje się, że Baker Street zmieniło się w rodzaj centrum dowodzenia.

Wszyscy są zmęczeni. Wszyscy są smutni. Wszyscy są wściekli.

Sherlock patrzy w odrętwieniu.

Pogoda się zmienia. Dziewiątego dnia jego niewoli pada deszcz, to dwa dni po tym, jak lustro stało się oknem, wtedy też przyjeżdża Mycroft, a potem odjeżdża, w ogóle nie rozkłada parasola, i jest blady i przybity.

Deszcz wysycha i zjawia się Shinwell z torbą z chińskim jedzeniem. Sherlock zastanawia się, czy John je zje. Ma nadzieję, że John nie jest zbyt głodny albo że nie jest mu zbyt zimno, albo że nie czuje się zbyt samotny. Sherlock wyobraża sobie, jak John je, wyobraża go sobie jak zadowolony zasypia wraz z zachodem słońca, a na jego ustach igra lekki uśmiech.

Sherlock czasem budzi się o świcie, a czasem w środku nocy, a czasem wczesnym popołudniem. Sherlock patrzy. Systematycznie wchodzi do kuchni i zagląda do windy. Jeśli jest w niej wino, wypija je, jeśli jest w niej morfina, bierze ją i popija wodą. Wyrzuca smażonego kurczaka, sałatkę grecką, ravioli z serem, jajka po benedyktyńsku, naleśniki z jagodami i zupę undon.

Światła w innych budynkach gasną, ale światło w sypialni Sherlocka jest zapalone niezależnie od tego, czy John znajduje się na Baker Street, czy też gdzieś na poszukiwaniach. John nigdy go nie gasi. Sherlock zastanawia się, dlaczego. Jeśli Johna nie ma, światło jarzy się jak latarnia morska. Jeśli John jest w domu, jego korpulentna sylwetka krąży z jednej strony na drugą, z jednej na drugą, a potem pada na łóżko.

Sherlock patrzy.

Bierze prysznic, gdy zaczyna czuć własny smród i goli się, kiedy swędzi go twarz.

Nic go to nie obchodzi.

Sherlock patrzy, jak John powoli zaczyna szaleć z niepokoju. Dostrzega to w gwałtownych ruchach głowy i w dłoniach, złożonych razem i przyciśniętych do ust, jak to Sherlock miał w zwyczaju. Gdyby to miało poprawić Johnowi samopoczucie, Sherlock chętnie przetargowałby własne życie, umarłby naprawdę, ale to nie poprawiłoby Johnowi samopoczucia, _nic_ nie poprawi Johnowi samopoczucia, a Sherlock nie może tego _znieść_.

\- Jestem tutaj, tuż przed tobą – szepcze za którymś razem. Te słowa bolą go tak potwornie, że postanawia, iż już nigdy ich nie wypowie. Ani niczego innego.

Mija dwunasty dzień jego niewoli, a Sherlock przypadkowo nie jadł od pięciu dni. I wtedy włącza się telewizor. Głos Jima odbija się od ścian długiego pokoju.

\- Sherlock, _gołąbeczku_ , naprawdę musisz coś zjeść – nuci Jim. - To idiotyczne. Już od wieków patrzę, jak zwijasz się w kłębek na materacu i jest to _nudne_. Pokaż pazurki, kochaneczku. Gdzie, _do kurwy nędzy_ , posiałeś wolę walki, którą tak u ciebie lubiłem?

Udzielanie odpowiedzi byłoby strasznie wyczerpujące, więc Sherlock tylko ciaśniej otula się kołdrą i patrzy na cienie przemierzające salon w mieszkaniu 221B.

\- Sherlock – mówi Jim bardziej stanowczo. - Odpowiedz tatusiowi. Tatuś ma już dość.

W normalnych okolicznościach to sformułowanie zniesmaczyłoby Sherlocka. Teraz ledwie je zauważa.

\- Skarbeńku, za sprzeciwianie mi się grożą poważne konsekwencje i zaufaj mi, żadna ci się nie spodoba. A ty aż prosisz się o odrobinę dyscypliny.

Pokazanie pokojowi środkowego palca wydaje się całkiem odpowiednią i do tego zabawną możliwością, ale Sherlock stwierdza, że nieruchoma sterta pościeli jest bardziej wymowna. Więc nic nie robi.

\- Sherlock – syczy Jim. - Ty już raczej nie grasz fair, co nie? Jeśli muszę tam wpaść, przywiązać cię i nakarmić siłą, to to zrobię, ale myślę, że raczej wolałbyś zjeść pierdolony rosół, który ci podesłałem, i _odezwać się do mnie_.

Na odwróconej do okna twarzy Sherlocka pojawia się ponury uśmiech. Nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej, ale właśnie zyskał przewagę. Jest teraz bardzo słaby, chodzenie starło się niewiarygodnie trudne, boli go głowa, stawy płoną, a oczy szczypią z powodu wysiłku, który wkłada, by pozostały suche. Ale jego ciało chwilowo nadal należy do niego. Jeśli nie ruszanie się, nie rozmawianie z Jimem i głodowanie pozwoliło Sherlockowi się trochę odegrać, to... No cóż, to tylko transport, prawda? John, który był w jego głowie, mógłby się sprzeciwić tej zagrywce, ale ten John odszedł.

Jest tylko prawdziwy John, który też ostatnio za wiele nie jadł. Sherlock to widzi. Jest tylko Sherlock, który odpływa.

I jest tylko Jim, który się nudzi.

_Jim nienawidzi się nudzić._

\- Sherlock, kurwa, jeśli w tej chwili nie pójdziesz do kuchni i czegoś nie zjesz, ukarzę cię na sposoby, o których _przysięgam_ , że jeszcze nie pomyślałeś.

Sherlock tylko wtula twarz w poduszkę. Jest dziwnie szczęśliwy mimo swojego osłabienia.

Ciemność w pokoju nagle znika, światło uderza ostrzem, a Sherlock przełyka jęk bólu i zaciska gwałtownie oczy. Lustro znowu jest lustrem. Światło boli po takim czasie w ciemnościach. Jim zabrał Baker Street.

„Świetnie” - myśli Sherlock, zamykając oczy. - „Może teraz ten drugi John wróci”.

Następnie słyszy dziwny syk.

Sherlock niezręcznie przekręca się na plecy, by spojrzeć na kratki wentylacyjne. To z nich dobiega ten dźwięk – jakby ktoś przekuł oponę. Sherlock czuje pierwszy powiew zapachu rozpylanego środka uspokajającego. Potwierdzają się jego wcześniejsze przypuszczenia: jeśli Jim lub Moran wchodzą albo wychodzą, Sherlock ma być kompletnie na ich łasce lub niełasce w momencie, w którym otworzą drzwi wejściowe. Nie, żeby tego nie oczekiwał, ale fakt, że zepsuł plany Jima – choćby w najmniejszym stopniu – sprawia, że uśmiecha się, zanim pogrąża się w nieświadomości.

„Nie ograniczaj się, kurwa” - myśli, a potem ciemność wciąga go w swoją otchłań.

xxx

Sherlock budzi się bardzo wolno. Śni, że jest z Johnem. Z trudem przypomina sobie, że został naćpany, więc pewnie jest teraz pod kroplówką, albo karmiony przez rurkę jak pisklę, ale chwilowo głos Johna jest nadal łagodny i nieznoszący sprzeciwu, i Sherlock może poczuć muśnięcia spokojnego dotyku Johna, niczym malunki, które dzieci tworzą samymi palcami. „Więc John w mojej głowie rzeczywiście wraca, kiedy jest lustro. Cudowne lustro. Nie zabieraj go więcej”. Dźwięki otulają go, są uspokajające, ale i dość namolne. Jest w nich coś szorstkiego, niczym w uspokajającym dotyku ciepłej wełny. Sherlock nie ma zamiaru się z tego wybudzać już nigdy, więc stara się tego nie robić.

\- ...spróbuj dla mnie. Proszę? No już, Sherlock. Naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś otworzył oczy. Chryste, cholera, cholera, co ten pojeb ci zrobił. Sherlock. Kochanie, odezwij się. Już.

„Właśnie tak” - myśli Sherlock - „Właśnie tak chciałbym spędzić resztę mojego życia”. Wciąż leży na materacu, zdeterminowany, by nie otworzyć oczu. Fantomowa ręka muska jego policzek, a druga ujmuje jego kark. I zaciska się.

\- No więc będzie tak – mruczy głos w głowie Sherlocka. - Lada moment odzyskasz przytomność, spojrzysz na mnie i coś z tobą zrobimy. Powiesz mi, co ten potworny chuj ci zrobił i, Boże, Sherlock, proszę, powiedz coś. _Zrób_ coś. Mała responsywność przy tak niskim ciśnieniu jest po prostu nie fair. Ledwie oddychasz, a twoje usta są niebieskie. Nie rób mnie w ten sposób w chuja, Sherlocku Holmesie. Naprawdę nie jestem teraz w nastroju, mam za sobą zjebane dwanaście dni.

„Śpij” - myśli Sherlock desperacko i czuje wilgoć pod powiekami - „śpij, głoduj i śnij już zawsze”.

\- Nie, nie, nie. Jezu, co to ma być? - Sherlock czuje słaby dotyk na czole który przypomina muśnięcie wyobrażonych warg Johna. - Dlaczego, do ciężkiej cholery, ze mną walczysz, ty kretyński ośle? Co on ci zrobił? Obudź się. Natychmiast. Masz parametry życiowe niskie jak kurwa mać, Sherlock, obudź się.

Sherlock może to sobie wyobrazić. Głowa mu ciąży i nie czuje kończyn.

\- Dobra, jeśli boisz się, że zabiję cię za pozbawienie mnie przytomności i odstawienie uciekiniera, to tak, cholera, zamierzałem cię zabić, ale i tak jesteś na wpół martwy. I Shinwell powiedział mi, dlaczego... Shinwell powiedział mi wszystko. Dałem mu w mordę, trochę przestawiłem mu nos. Powiedział, że to jak order. Czy coś takiego. Użył o wiele więcej słów. - Jego głos robi się coraz bardziej zduszony. - Sherlock, proszę. Chcę od ciebie jednej, jedynej rzeczy. Obudź się. Nie obchodzi mnie, czego to wymaga. Potrzebuję cię.

Sherlock krzywi się z rozpaczą i zakrywa oczy rękami. Jedno z jego przedramion muska coś... namacalnego. Coś przypominającego ramię.

\- Boże, nareszcie, dziękuję, _dzięki Bogu_ , a teraz spójrz na mnie. _Proszę_. To ja. To John.

\- Wiem, kim jesteś – wydusza z siebie Sherlock. - Nie ma cię tu. Wymyśliłem cię.

\- Co ty powiesz – mówi głos, teraz zduszony od ulgi. - Super sztuczka, zrobiłbyś tym furorę na imprezach. Kumplujesz się też z parą wielkich, różowych króliczków? Boże, tęskniłem za tobą, łaziłem po ścianach, Sherlock, naprawdę, odbijała mi szajba, nie mogłem sobie nie wyobrażać... nieważne. Tylko nie przestawaj do mnie mówić. Serio? Nic? Dobra, niech będzie. Oddychaj głęboko. O, świetnie, coraz lepiej. A teraz spójrz na mnie, zanim przywalę ci z liścia.

Sherlock zabiera ręce i otwiera oczy, po części z czystej frustracji. Przed oczami migają mu plamy, wielkie połacie technikoloru. Mruga. Zaczyna widzieć wyraźniej, ale widzi niewiele... białe ściany, kraty wentylacyjne, lustro, płaski ekran, materac.

John uśmiecha się lekko. Wygląda jak wrak, sam niedawno naćpany. Ma na sobie taką samą białą koszulę i bawełniane spodnie jak Sherlock, tylko w odpowiednim dla siebie rozmiarze.

\- Cześć, kochany – mówi John miękko. - Próbowałem znaleźć cię szybciej. Tak bardzo przepraszam.

Sherlock potrzebuje trzech sekund, by przypomnieć sobie, jak się krzyczy.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cześć! Ja też nie mogę uwierzyć, że Istoty wróciły!  
> Z tej okazji pozwolę sobie na małą prywatę. Tłumaczę johnlocki już trzy lata (!!!) i przez ten czas przetłumaczyłam tyle, że dałoby się z tego zrobić trzy książki o całkiem przyzwoitej objętości. Teraz chciałabym Cię poprosić o coś w zamian.  
> Jeśli:  
> 1\. Identyfikujesz się jako kobieta;  
> 2\. Masz 18-25 lat;  
> 3\. Czytasz regularnie johnlocki w uniwersum BBC (to znaczy - nie śledzisz tylko "Istot" i/lub nie jesteś tu pierwszy raz (w takim wypadku witam serdecznie i i tak bardzo mi miło!)  
> 4\. Znajdziesz godzinę, żeby porozmawiać ze mną na temat johnlocków (sic!), czy to osobiście czy przez Skype;  
> to bardzo Cię proszę, odezwij się na p.irania1@gazeta.pl. Gwarantuję całkowitą anonimowość, a Ty pomożesz mi napisać pracę poświęconą johnlockom (sic!!!) i zostać magistrą socjologii :)  
> ///Koniec prywaty, miłej lektury!

**Rozdział 29**

\- To się nie może dziać naprawdę – szepcze Sherlock, gdy nie ma siły już dłużej krzyczeć.

John, który zaledwie drgnął po reakcji Sherlocka na swoją obecność, wzdycha ciężko. Poza _potwornym bezbarwnym przerażającym_ ubraniem którym zastąpiono jego własne, doktor wygląda dokładnie tak samo, jak gdy był oglądany na Baker Street przez lustro weneckie. Jest blady, rozczochrany i bije od niego troska, więc wydaje się, że Jim go nie skrzywdził.

_Za bardzo._

_Choć już i tak za bardzo. Narkotyki i porwanie, i…_

\- Och, proszę, boże, nie – jęczy Sherlock cicho. Jego oczy zamykają się. Kiedy Jim podmienił mu powieki na kevlar? Czy była to, jak do tej pory, jedyna operacja? Detektyw nie ma pewności, ale uniesienie powiek nigdy nie było tak trudne, nawet po wielu dniach i nocach bez snu; nawet po kolejnym zmierzchu odliczonym stygnącą kawą, rozrzuconymi aktami, wyszukiwaniem informacji w Internecie i buczeniem podłego oświetlenia w Scotland Yardzie. Oczy detektywa palą i szczypią. Kiedy zmusza się, by rozewrzeć na milimetry powieki, wszystko się zlewa w jedno; białe ściany wirują, biały pokój wydłuża, jakby ktoś zmienił perspektywę. Bielą błyskają też białka oczu Johna oraz jego zęby, gdy otwiera usta w zmartwieniu. – Boże, nie.

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć – odpowiada John bez śladu uśmiechu. Delikatnie kładzie Sherlocka z powrotem na poduszce, a detektywa zalewa zimny pot. Świat się kołysze. Czubki palców Johna mierzą Sherlockowi puls na szyi. – Sherlock, oddychaj głęboko. Dla mnie. No już, kochanie. Powoli.

Sherlock próbuje.

_Płytkie dyszenie wydaje się w tej chwili szczytem moich możliwości._

\- Co, do cholery, on ci zrobił? Byłeś cały czas naćpany?

\- Nie ma cię tu – jęczy Sherlock. Jego pusty żołądek się skręca. – Jesteś na Baker Street, a lampa w mojej sypialni pali się przez całą noc. Nie ma cię tu, nie możesz tu być, boże, nie.

\- Owszem, nie zgasiłem twojej lampy. – Głos Johna jest zduszony od tłumionego gniewu. – Ja… skąd wiesz? Powiedział ci? Ja nie… Nie wiem, czemu to zrobiłem. Paliła się, kiedy mnie naćpałeś, ty przeraźliwy sukinsynu, i coś… Nie mogłem znieść myśli, że cię nie ma i nie jesteś w stanie jej zgasić. Na samą myśl o zgaszeniu jej robiło mi się niedobrze. Więc zostawiłem ją w spokoju. Nikt słowa na ten temat nie powiedział, ale na pewno wszyscy zauważyli. Wyobrażałem sobie, jak uciekasz, jak wracasz do domu, może ranny i skołowany, że mnie potrzebujesz, i zastajesz wszystkie światła zgaszone… Nie mogłem.

Sherlock czuje, jak twarz wykręca mu grymas. Zastanawiał się nad światłem. Ten John wie o świetle, a jego wyjaśnienie jest jednocześnie proste i rozpaczliwe, co może oznaczać tylko tyle, że Sherlock nie ma halucynacji. John Watson naprawdę znalazł się w tym pustym więzieniu, ma na sobie śnieżnobiałe bawełniane ubranie i mierzy sherlockowy gwałtowny puls.

To przerażające.

\- No dobra, spokojnie, Sherlock, po prostu oddychaj. Chryste, wyglądasz jak zupełny wrak, twoja skóra jest jak papier, a w tych workach pod oczami mógłbyś przeszmuglować całą herbatę z Chin. Odwodnienie, niedożywienie, co dalej, narkotyki, redukcja bodźców, co jeszcze? Powiedz mi. Co ci zrobił? Powiedz wszystko.

\- Nie ma za dużo do mówienia.

\- Byłeś cały czas sam?

\- Nie, niezupełnie.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Zamów sobie t-shirt z tym napisem – wybucha nagle wściekły Sherlock. To zupełnie niesprawiedliwe, że przeszedł przez to wszystko tylko dla Johna (no i trochę dla siebie samego), ale po nadejściu Johna, po powaleniu Abernetty’ego _wszystko, wszystko, wszystko dla Johna_ i wszystko na próżno.

_Nawet śmierć nie pomogła go ocalić._

\- A więc miewałeś gości?

\- Nie. I tak.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem.

\- Wydrukuj to na plecach t-shirtu.

\- Nie bądź dupkiem, Sherlock. Nie teraz, kiedy jesteś prawie nieprzytomny, a ja potrzebuję jebanych informacji. Wiesz, gdzie jesteśmy?

Sherlock zaczyna _wyć_ ze śmiechu.

Kilka sekund później po jego policzkach płyną łzy, chociaż nie sądzi, żeby płakał. John wydaje z siebie krótkie, słodkie, uspokajające dźwięki i podnosi go; teraz Sherlock leży na kolanach przyjaciela i trzęsie się od histerycznego rozbawienia, bo tak, dokładnie wie, gdzie są. Ma wrażenie, że jego kości zaraz przebiją się przez skórę. Może pękną jak patyki od siły tego pozbawionego radości śmiechu. Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie wydawał z siebie takiego dźwięku. Brzmi jak wysoki jęk wyrywany z jego strun głosowych, jakby ktoś przejeżdżał mu po piersi i gardle tarczą do polerowania. W jego włosach pojawiają się dłonie, a palce ocierają słone krople z jego policzków.

\- Tak – wyrzuca z siebie Sherlock, kiedy jest w stanie oddychać. – Tak, wiem, gdzie jesteśmy. W tym cały sens tego miejsca.

\- Nie rozumiem. I jeśli zabłyśniesz jeszcze jednym dowcipem o t-shircie…

\- A więc lustro nadal jest lustrem?

\- Tak – mówi John wolno. – Ale…

\- Człowieku małej wiary. Jeszcze zupełnie nie oszalałem. To lustro weneckie.

\- Och. – Głos Johna robi się zdecydowany. – No dobra, pogadamy o tym więcej, kiedy doprowadzimy cię do porządku. Wiesz, jak dawno temu zaginąłeś?

\- Dwanaście dni temu, zakładając, że obaj nie straciliśmy dnia przez naćpanie. Ciebie pewnie też otumanił dragami.

\- Taa, szedłem do Yardu, kiedy znikąd pojawił się jakiś koleś ze strzykawką. Obudziłem się na materacu w drugim pokoju. W tych ubraniach i z koszmarnym bólem głowy.

Sherlock wyobraża sobie, jak Jim Moriarty dotyka nieprzytomnego Johna Watsona i modli się z całego serca, by bóg był miłosierny i jednak przebierał go Moran.

\- Czy ty…

\- Nic mi nie jest, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie – odpowiada John z rozdrażnieniem. – Ten chuj już jest trupem. Chryste, Sherlock, nie umiem ci powiedzieć, jak zajebiście się bałem, a teraz cię znalazłem. Jako szkielet. Karmił cię w ogóle?

\- Ach, cóż. – Sherlock odkasłuje i czuje, jak od wstydu palą go policzki. – Właściwie to, hm, owszem. Skoro już o tym wspominasz, w wyniku pewnych okoliczności straciłem apetyt. O ile dobrze rozumuję, to moja wina, że się tu znalazłeś. Powiedział, że pożałuję, jeśli nie będę jadł. Nie, powiedział, że ukarze mnie na sposoby, o których jeszcze nie pomyślałem. Tak, dokładnie to powiedział. I, cuda nad cudami, miał rację. Ja… nie pomyślałem o tym. To gorsze niż cokolwiek, co mogłem przewidzieć. To jest ostateczna granica. Niewyobrażalne okrucieństwo. Wolałbym umrzeć. Próbowałem. A skoro już o tym mówimy, gdybym wiedział, że planuje cię tu sprowadzić, by mną potrząsnąć, zacząłbym jeść. Przysięgam na Boga, przysięgam na moje życie, zacząłbym jeść.

\- Więc niby co to miało być? Strajk głodowy? – Głos Johna jest szokująco łagodny. Sherlock nadgarstkiem przeciera oczy, by pozbyć się resztek ohydnej wilgoci.

\- Nie był celowy, zapewniam cię.

\- Zgubiłeś się w pałacu umysłu?

\- Nic z tych rzeczy, w porównaniu to byłby piknik. Boże, tak bardzo przepraszam. – Sherlockowi w końcu udaje się otworzyć szeroko oczy i spojrzeć w górę. John wygląda jak swój własny cień; jego zmęczona twarz jest poszarzała. – Obiecał, John, _obiecał_ , że cię nie tknie. Przysiągł mi to.

Suchy śmiech wstrząsa drobnym ciałem Johna. „Nie tylko ja straciłem kilka kilogramów” – myśli Sherlock.

\- No jasne, dzięki, że pomyślałeś i że byłeś tak optymistycznie nastawiony, ale może następnym razem nie przywiązuj dużej wagi do ustnych umów z morderczymi psychopatami, co?

\- Nie miałem już nic więcej – szepcze Sherlock, ocierając czoło o niewielkie udo Johna. – Miałeś umrzeć.

\- Shinwell mi powiedział – wyjaśnia John, muskając twarz Sherlocka spokojnymi palcami. – A teraz cię zabiję.

\- Powiedział ci wszystko, jak mu nakazałem?

\- Powiedział, że byłem piątą pestką. – John odchrząkuje. – Powiedział też wiele… innych rzeczy. Wydaje mi się, że zanim walnąłem go w pysk, uraczył mnie cytatami z Biblii. To odrobinę mnie zaskoczyło, ale, nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, on ma taki przedziwny wisior, wysadzanego diamentami Jezusa, więc chyba to ma sens. Były też łzy i coś o Harrym Potterze, który umarł, by ocalić świat czarodziejów – wtedy nie słuchałem zbyt uważnie – i chcę, żebyś wiedział, że masz najbardziej absurdalnego dilera od czasów… od wszechczasów. I że _nigdy_ tego od ciebie nie chciałem, _nigdy_ , słyszysz mnie, do kurwy nędzy? Ale dziękuję. Wiem, jak się czułeś i… dziękuję. Jestem tak wściekły, że ledwie widzę na oczy, ale, na miłość boską, możesz być pewien, że wiem, że jesteś najbardziej altruistycznym, wspaniałomyślnym dupkiem na tym świecie.

\- Jestem jedną wielką porażką. Jesteś _tutaj_.

\- Nie jesteś…

\- Przepraszam, że się tu znalazłeś. Boże, przepraszam, _przepraszam_.

\- Sherlock…

\- Nic dziwnego, że chcesz mnie zabić, skoro ostatecznie nic nie udało mi się zdziałać.

\- Musisz się uspokoić, dobra? Moje groźby są bezużyteczne. No, kiedy dotyczą ciebie, są bezużyteczne, bo z drugiej strony…

\- Przepraszam, proszę, uwierz mi, ja… Czekaj, mogę to naprawić. – Sherlock zrywa się z kolan Johna. – Jim!

\- _On tu jest?_ – dopytuje się żołnierz, natychmiast przyjmując postawę obronną, chociaż nie puszcza ramienia Sherlocka. – O to ci chodzi?

Sherlock otrząsa się niecierpliwie i usiłuje stanąć na nogi. Kiedy upada jak mokra ścierka, rusza na czworakach w stronę ekranu. Ma mdłości i kręci mu się w głowie.

\- Jim! Jim, musimy porozmawiać. Jak mężczyzna z mężczyzną. Teraz! – krzyczy.

\- O mój Boże – mówi słabo John, a jego usta wykręcają się w obrzydzeniu, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, do czego służy ekran. Detektyw nie może go za to winić.

\- _Jim!_ – wrzeszczy Sherlock. Z trudem wstaje, chwytając ekran drżącą dłonią. – Przyślij mi coś w windzie. Już tam coś jest? Zjem, przysięgam, tylko go wypuść. Zjem wszystko, co tylko zechcesz, jeśli o mnie chodzi możesz mnie sam karmić, ty pokręcony czubie, wygrałeś. Zrobię to. Karm mnie jak pieprzone pisklę, tylko pozwól mu…

W sekundę później mocne ramiona chwytają go od tyłu i jego własne błaganie staje się coraz cichsze. Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że ledwo może zachować pozycję pionową, że opiera się o Johna, że klęczą przodem do siebie, i pozwala sobie wesprzeć się nieco bardziej na przyjacielu. W jego polu widzenia wirują ciemne plamy; krążą niczym muchy wokół trupa. Sherlock wzdryga się, przypominając sobie ciało dealera narkotyków, które odkrył lata temu w porzuconym kontenerze. Przypomina sobie, jak – po otworzeniu pokrywy – muchy padlinówki brzęczały i krążyły w powietrzu; jak smród był na tyle silny, by zapchać mu nos i wedrzeć się w skórę; jak przez wiele dni nie mógł pozbyć się ze skóry mdlącego zapachu.

„W porządku, trzymam cię” – wydaje mu się, że tak mówi John, a potem ktoś go podnosi, mamrocze głupoty takie jak: „Już dobrze, już dobrze”, chociaż nic nie jest dobrze i nie będzie, skoro Sherlock pociągnął za sobą w piekło Johna. Już nic nigdy nie będzie dobrze. Sherlock lewituje w stronę lodowatej bieli oślepiająco krystalicznej chmury.

xxx

Kiedy Sherlock się przebudza, w bolącym gardle czuje posmak rosołu, a na szyi i policzku – delikatne dłonie. Niemal pewien, że to Jim, drga i krztusi się, ale…

\- Hej, spokojnie, bardzo cię proszę – mówi John i Sherlock nieruchomieje. Leży na łóżku… na łóżku z ramą, nie na materacu przed oknem odsłaniającym Baker Street niczym niedosięgalne marzenie. Jego plecy podpierają miękkie poduszki. Najwyraźniej John wprowadził kilka zmian w ich nowym domostwie. Białe ubrania i pościel wydają się nadwrażliwej skórze detektywa szorstkie, a jego ciało – niezdolne bądź niechętne do wyregulowania własnej ciepłoty – płonie od gorączki.

\- Dobry chłopak. Spróbujmy jeszcze raz.

Sherlock czuje papier przy ustach i przypomina sobie, że obiecał Jimowi, że coś zje. Może jeśli wypije rosół, który podaje mu John – rosół jest letni, pachnie wołowiną, a więc całkiem przyjemnie – to John odejdzie i będzie bezpieczny. Sherlock zostanie tutaj, poddawany torturom, i jednak nie rozpieprzy do reszty życia mężczyzny, którego kocha tak bardzo, że usiłował go opuścić.

\- Superowo. A teraz, jak sądzę, najwyższy czas, żebyś zażył to.

Sherlock otwiera oczy. John klęczy spokojnie na kołdrze i w jednej ręce trzyma rosół, a w drugiej tabletki morfiny. Jego niebieskie oczy mrużą się w rezygnacji, ale pod spokojną powierzchnią płynie strumień buzującego gniewu. Źrenice Johna są jak jaskinie w głębokim oceanie – na wierzchu woda łagodnie faluje, ale w ciemności kryją się potwory.

\- No już, weź je.

Detektyw leży nieruchomo. Jest zszokowany i nieco przerażony tym dziwnym testem.

\- Nie jestem zły.

To zdecydowanie nieprawda, więc Sherlock krzywi się z niedowierzaniem.

\- To nie twoja wina.

Sherlock unosi brwi, usiłując niewerbalnie przekazać: „Czym ty się upaliłeś, idioto?”. Nie jest w stanie otworzyć ust, bo jest mu zdecydowanie niedobrze.

\- Dobra, wytłumaczmy sobie jedną rzecz – warczy John. – Zamykanie genialnego ćpuna w pokoju doskonale pozbawionym cech charakterystycznych i danie mu do towarzystwa tylko morfiny byłoby samo w sobie nieludzkie. Lustro to wisienka na torcie. Nie wspominając już o alternatywie dla lustra, którą zobaczyłem, kiedy lustro pół godziny temu zmieniło się w okno. Jesteśmy naprzeciwko 221B i chociaż do reszty odebrało ci rozum, i stwierdziłeś, że będzie mi lepiej, jeśli sam pójdziesz na rzeź…

\- _Zginąłbyś_ – nalega Sherlock chrapliwym, niemal niesłyszalnym głosem. – Masz jakieś inne pomysły? Miałbym cię wskrzesić?

\- …to wciąż nie dręczyłeś się samodzielnie przez lata, by potem uwięzić się w egzystencjalnym piekle, którego nie powstydziłby się Sartre. Nie jestem ani zaskoczony, ani zły na ciebie, że zażyłeś morfinę. Przy pierwszej okazji wyrwę Jimowi Moriarty’emu głowę z karku. Teraz dam ci te tabletki, bo właśnie umierasz z głodu, a jeśli pojawią się choć łagodne symptomy odstawienia, kiedy odmówisz sobie tej małej dawki, to całe jedzenie, które wlewam ci do gardła, znów ujrzy światło dzienne. Weź. Te. Tabletki. Sherlocku Holmesie, tym problemem zajmiemy się, kiedy on umrze. Małe kroczki.

Sherlock bierze tabletki, wkłada je do ust i pozwala Johnowi jeszcze raz przystawić sobie kubek do ust. Wie, że teraz będzie coraz gorzej, ale póki co jest morfina, jest ciepły rosół zalewający jego rozpaczliwie wygłodzony żołądek, i jest John. Biała koszula sprawia, że kolor jasnych włosów doktora wydaje się bardziej wyrazisty, a wyraźna, stanowcza linia jego ust to najbardziej fascynująca rzecz, jaką Sherlock widział w swoim życiu.

„Tak właśnie wyglądał podczas przemarszów wojsk i konwojów” – Sherlock to wie, i chociaż przez kilka ostatnich dni ten widok towarzyszył mu w jakiś sposób („Idę po ciebie” wypływające spokojnym tonem z ust doktora, jakby nie była to najbardziej niemożliwa obietnica na świecie), teraz John tu jest i pachnie burzami piaskowymi, i smarem do pistoletu, i _domem_.

\- Najwyraźniej Shinwell zamieszkał na Baker Street, kiedy… zniknąłem – mówi John spokojnie. Sięga po coś leżącego na kołdrze – coś, czego Sherlock nie zauważył wcześniej – i podnosi paczkę herbatników. – Gotów na pokarmy stałe? No dobra, napij się jeszcze, w końcu damy radę. Nie powiem, żeby mi bardzo przeszkadzało, że zajął mój fotel, skoro ukryliśmy panią Hudson i nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby siedzieć w domu na wypadek, gdyby ktoś z sieci bezdomnych pojawił się z wieściami. Ja… Jezu, Sherlock. Przez dwanaście cholernych dni szukaliśmy cię dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, a ty byłeś tuż pod moim nosem. Prawie myślę, że jakimś cudem powinienem był wiedzieć. Powinienem był… cię wyczuć czy coś. Usłyszeć, jak tu po cichu świrujesz. Proszę, wybacz mi.

\- Mam wybaczyć _tobie_ , że co? Że nie masz ze mną jakiejś magicznej, metafizycznej więzi? Naprawdę właśnie to powiedziałeś? Jasne, przepraszam, czasem zapominam, że z nas dwóch to ty jesteś obłąkany – stwierdza Sherlock słabo.

John z uśmiechem wzrusza ramionami.

\- Wiem, że to bez sensu, ale ludzie w wysoce stresowych sytuacjach, takich jak ta, często popadają w myślenie magiczne. To miłość, a nie logika. No wiesz, nie gasiłem światła w twojej sypialni i… nie masz pojęcia, jak się czułem.

\- Owszem, mam.

John zaciska, a potem rozluźnia wargi i parska krótkim, gorzkim śmiechem.

\- A więc lustro to raczej rzadkie odstępstwo od okna? Zmuszał cię, żebyś patrzył, jak łażę po ścianach. Jebany zboczeniec.

\- Wszyscy zboczeńcy na świecie czują się urażeni tym porównaniem.

\- Święta racja.

\- Ale dźwięku nie miałem – przyznaje Sherlock. – Co się działo?

John wzdycha i pociera brodę.

\- Nic wartego wspomnienia. Zniknąłeś z radaru na tyłach Tesco. Mycroftowi udało się namierzyć porzucony pojazd, którym cię wieźli, ale nic to nie dało. Najwyraźniej wozili cię w kółko, potem pojechali na parking, zmienili samochody i _puf_. Zniknąłeś. Ja… nigdy nie zapomnę tego, jak się czułem. Chryste. Podążaliśmy za każdą możliwą poszlaką, ale i Moran, i Moriarty zapadli się pod ziemię. Nie pasowało mi to, ale teraz, kiedy zobaczyłem telewizor i windę, to zaczyna nabierać sensu. Mogą przysyłać kogokolwiek, żeby cię karmił, i nie wzbudziłby żadnych podejrzeń – po prostu ktoś idący z żarciem na wynos przez Baker Street.

\- Byłem idiotą, że nie zauważyłem, jak szybko odremontowali ten dom – mówi Sherlock, dając Johnowi szansę, by wróciła mu przytomność umysłu i _wreszcie go znienawidził_.

\- Byłeś geniuszem, który stwierdził, że przenoszenie szyb w środku Westminsteru nie jest podejrzane. Bo nie było podejrzane.

\- Eksplozja miała _powód_ , powinienem był to _zrozumieć_. To moja wina.

\- Przestań – rzuca John cichym, stalowym tonem. – W tej, kurwa, chwili.

Sherlock potrząsa głową, ale jest posłuszny.

\- Współpracowałeś z Lestrade’em. I z Shinwellem. Coś użytecznego?

\- Och, jasne, wszyscy odwaliliśmy znakomitą robotę i wyszło nam, że rozpłynąłeś się w jebanym powietrzu, i może cię już nawet nie być w Londynie. Gdybym nie był przerażony, że mogę sknocić poszukiwania, to zalewałbym się w trupa noc w noc. Przyznaję, ze dwa razy wypiłem z Bradstreet, ale wtedy to już miałem ochotę tłuc głową o ścianę. Gdybym wiedział, że jest jakaś łączność między ich miejscem pobytu, a tym… - Wzrusza ramionami. – Nie było po nich żadnego śladu. Teraz jest, ale rozumiem, że nie ma sposobu, by zawiadomić Mycrofta?

Sherlock kręci głową.

\- Jakoś nie dali mi ani telefonu, ani gołębia pocztowego, ani nawet pieprzonego długopisu, John.

\- Czaję, czaję. – John wyrzuca ręce w powietrze. – Ale musi być _coś_ co możemy zrobić. Byłeś tu od… Chryste, od dawna. Co możesz mi powiedzieć?

Sherlock dopija rosół, pozwala Johnowi zabrać kubek i włożyć sobie do ręki cienkiego herbatnika. Obrzuca go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, a potem stwierdza, że nie będzie usiłował go jeść. Ale morfina zaczyna działać i detektyw przypuszcza, że z odrobiną szczęścia za kilka minut uda mu się przekąsić coś stałego. Im szybciej tym lepiej, bo może wtedy Jim wykaże się wielkodusznością. Może, mimo wszystko, Jim dotrzyma obietnicy. Ostatecznie błagania musiały mu się niezmiernie podobać.

\- Nie mamy żadnej broni. I żadnego sposobu, by ją zdobyć – mówi sucho, zbierając myśli.

\- Twój mózg. Moje pięści.

\- Dobra, nie mamy żadnej broni, która mogłaby się równać z _pistoletem_ , nie mówiąc już o rozpylaczach leków usypiających. Jedzenie dostarczają w papierze. Mamy elektryczność i wodę, ale nie możemy ich w żaden sposób połączyć. Mamy łóżko, materac, pościel i kosmetyki dostarczane w podróżnych opakowaniach. Czasem przysyła mi świeże majtki. Świetnym pomysłem byłoby cokolwiek, co by go tu ściągnęło, bo wtedy mamy szansę przez wzgląd na znalezienie się w tej samej przestrzeni, ale póki co nie zrobiłem niczego na tyle interesującego, by zmienił reguły gry. Może poza tym, że cię tu ściągnął. Wino, które przysyła, jest niezłe. Elektryczna golarka działa zaskakująco dobrze. Jest też stalowy stół, który usiłowałem przez cały dzień rozmontować, i dwustronne lustro, na które rzucałem się całym ciałem i tylko się posiniaczyłem. I już. Cała lista.

\- Twoje ramię wygląda lepiej – mówi John.

\- Och. – Sherlock od wielu dni nie myślał o ranie od kuli. – Tak. A jak twój bok?

\- Jak nowy.

Sherlock wkłada herbatnik w usta i, w ramach nagrody, szuka potwierdzenia, unosząc lekko koszulę Johna. Granat zmienił się we fiolet, a przyprawiająca o mdłości żółć w zdrowszy róż. Detektyw pozwala sobie raz musnąć kłykciami skórę Johna, a potem zabiera rękę i z westchnieniem porażki pada na poduszki.

\- Rozumiem, że jesteśmy obserwowani? – pyta John niemal figlarnie.

\- Możesz o nas myśleć jak o czczonych złotych rybkach – zgadza się Sherlock, wskazując na jedną z krat wentylacyjnych.

Jego oczy znów się zamykają, więc detektyw drga w zaskoczeniu, kiedy John go całuje. Z jego gardła wyrywa się wysoki, naznaczony zduszonym uczuciem dźwięk. Nie może się powstrzymać, by nie odwzajemnić pocałunku, bo falą jasnego światła zalewa go ciepło. Zupełnie jakby John włączył słońce w tym okropnym pokoju; jakby w suficie uwięziono kawałek czerwcowego Regent’s Park, a wargi Johna właśnie rozegnały cień i uwolniły jasność.

\- Przestań. Nie możemy – błaga Sherlock chrapliwym głosem. Otwiera oczy. Jego dłoń zaciska się na karku Johna, jakby coś miało oderwać od niego doktora, niczym ciało wylatujące przez otwarte drzwi w samolocie. Sherlock sam nie wie, czy przyciska go bliżej, czy też odpycha. Usta Johna muskają jeszcze raz usta Sherlocka, a potem doktor sam się odsuwa. – Chciałbym, ale on, o boże, co on…

\- Wiem, kochany. – John układa się na łóżku i uspokajająco muska palcami skroń Sherlocka. Jego oczy, przed chwilą twarde jak granit w kamiennym rozbawieniu, teraz wypełniają się czułością. – Po prostu naprawdę, naprawdę tego potrzebowałem. Potrzebowałem tego niezależnie od wszelkich konsekwencji, bo i tak jesteśmy w kiepskiej sytuacji. Wiesz o tym, nie? To, co zrobimy, właściwie nie ma znaczenia. Pewnie moglibyśmy się przez kilka godzin całować i szybko przebzykać i nie pogorszylibyśmy naszego położenia. No więc potrzebowałem tego, bo zaczynałem myśleć, że straciłem cię na dobre i nie mogłem tego znieść, ale jesteś tu cały, nawet jeśli nie do końca zdrowy, i teraz znów będę twoim kolegą. Nie zacznę cię obmacywać, chyba że będziesz tego chciał. Jasne?

Sherlock, szybko oddychając, kiwa głową. Patrzy na jasną istotę pochylającą się nad jego poduszkami. Na pociemniałych po pocałunku ustach żołnierza igra uśmiech, a Sherlock czuje w sercu taki żal i takie poczucie winy, że zastanawia się, czy może ono pęknąć, zanim Jim chociaż tknie ich jednym palcem.

\- John, jest coś, co… co powinienem powiedzieć – mówi zamierającym głosem. – Ja… Od zawsze chciałem to powiedzieć, ale nigdy tego nie zrobiłem. A skoro…

\- Sherlocku Holmesie. Zamknij się, kurwa mać.

Zdumiony Sherlock czuje, jak jego oczy otwierają się szeroko w niedowierzaniu.

Nagle John jest wściekły. Jego oczy ciskają gromy, a uszy różowieją.

Ale to nie ma żadnego sensu.

John chciał, żeby Sherlock do niego należał. To John powiedział: „Czy to oznacza, że mogę cię zatrzymać?”, to John powiedział Sherlockowi, że się zakochał, więc czemu teraz wygląda na tak złego, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć? Sherlock czuje, jak – przede wszystkim z powodu nieoczekiwanego odrzucenia – w śmiertelnym uścisku zamiera mu serce. Dlaczego ramiona Johna wyglądają jak wyglądają, dlaczego uszy niemal przyklejają mu się do czaszki?

_John mnie pocałował. Kilka sekund temu. John ma stuprocentowe prawo, by mnie nienawidzić, ale w takim razie dlaczego mnie pocałował? Czy ludzie całują ludzi, których zaczynają nienawidzić?_

\- Pomyślałem, że równie dobrze mogę powiedzieć to teraz – przyznaje Sherlock ochrypłym głosem. Czuje się zupełnie bezradny.

\- No jasne. I się nieźle pomyliłeś – wybucha John, odsuwając się znacząco. Zaciska pięści, po czym rozwiera dłonie. – Sherlock, nie będziesz się ze mną żegnał. Nie będziesz leżał na wpół zagłodzony w jaskini szaleńca i żegnał się ze mną, bo sądzisz, że potrzebuję usłyszeć dwa słodkie słówka. Nie potrzebuję. Nie będziesz mi mówił, że mnie kochasz, bo uważasz, że jeden z nas – albo obaj – wkrótce umrzemy. Ugryziesz się w język, a kiedy się stąd wydostaniemy, będziesz mógł mi mówić, że mnie kochasz w każdej minucie każdego cholernego dnia. O ile jest to prawda. Byłem na _Friesland_ , więc jestem dość pewny siebie. Ale nie wręczysz mi tego jak jebany list pożegnalny, tylko dlatego, że Jim Moriarty usmażył ci mózg i chcesz zamknąć niedokończone sprawy.

\- Ale…

\- Nie jestem niedokończoną sprawą, słyszysz? Jestem twoim jebanym kolegą, a kiedy to się skończy, będziesz mógł mi powiedzieć co tylko zechcesz. Ale nie wcześniej. Kocham cię. A teraz zamknij się, odpocznij, zobacz, jak ci idzie trawienie herbatnika, a ja wrócę, jak skończę własne oględziny. Raczej nie znajdę niczego, co przeoczyłeś, ale nie czas na lenistwo. Jasne?

Sherlock w milczeniu kiwa głową. John pochyla się i znów delikatnie całuje kącik jego ust.

\- Śpij. Będę tu, gdy się obudzisz.

„Dokładnie na tym polega problem” – myśli Sherlock, kiedy John wychodzi.

Gdy Johna już nie ma, Sherlock przyciska pięść do serca, przełyka czarną rozpacz i zmusza się – zdecydowanie zbyt często w ostatnim okresie – by nie rozpaść się na kawałki jak stary dom.

XXX

Sherlock budzi się wolno, słuchając słabego echa czyichś głosów. Jeden jest drogi, znajomy, dobry i odrobinę ochrypły – to głos porządnego człowieka, który strzelał z pistoletu do żyjących ludzi. Drugi głos także jest mu znany; irlandzki trel człowieka, który mordował zakładników i wysadzał całe rodziny w dymiącą nicość.

Detektyw zrywa się z łóżka tak szybko, że jego ramię boleśnie obija się o ścianę. Rusza w stronę długiego pokoju, trochę sadząc susy, a trochę drobiąc. Wciąż słyszy głosy. Dlaczego to zajmuje mu tyle czasu? „Ten korytarz był inny, sypialnia nie była wcześniej tak daleko od trzecich drzwi. Przysięgam na boga”. Sherlockowi kręci się w głowie. „Ten jebany korytarz jest ze dwa razy za długi”. Irlandzki głos wybucha śmiechem.

„Ruszaj się” – myśli Sherlock w zimnej furii na swoją własną słabość.

\- Jestem pewien, że przekonasz się, że jestem śmiertelnie poważny – mówi John, kiedy Sherlock wtacza się do pokoju od strony Baker Street.

Doktor stoi ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami w pozycji „spocznij”. Jego bose stopy są lekko rozstawione, a okrągły podbródek drga. Zmarszczki wokół ust wykrzywiają się we wściekłym uśmiechu.

\- Siema – mówi, gdy Sherlock, zataczając się, podchodzi do niego. Wyciąga dłoń i łapie łokieć detektywa. – Spokojnie, kochany. No już. – Opuszcza rękę. – Właśnie sobie gawędziłem z tą ludzką kupą gówna. Fajnie, że dołączyłeś.

Jim ma na sobie tylko koszulę i usiłuje się uśmiechnąć, jednocześnie ciskając gromy spojrzeniem. W zasadzie jest to całkiem imponujące. Podwinął rękawy, a teraz ostentacyjnie rozluźnia kark, przechylając głowę w lewo i w prawo. Wąż na jego szyi faluje. Na ten widok w brzuchu Sherlocka rozlewa się pierwotne, zwierzęce przerażenie, chociaż jeszcze… godzinę temu? Dwie godziny? błagał, by Jim się pojawił.

\- Co wy robicie? – dopytuje się Sherlock, po czym odwraca głowę w stronę Johna. – John, co on robi? Jim, posłuchaj, zjadłem coś, ja…

\- Natychmiast przestań – ostrzega cicho John.

\- Nie – warczy Sherlock. – O czym właśnie rozmawialiście?

\- Twój terierek okazał się odrobinę ciekawszy niż zakładałem – mruczy Jim. – Zasugerował, żebym was wypuścił. Tak po prostu. Finito. Dzięki, że wpadliście, na razie, na razie, kolacja była super, wspaniale spędziliśmy czas, to kto dziś prowadzi, wróćmy do swojego życia. Potworny pomysł.

\- Tyle że wcale nie. – John, zupełnie rozluźniony, drapie się po karku. – Kusi cię to.

\- O, patrz, Sherlock, to będzie bardzo zabawne – prycha Jim, przewracając z przesadą oczami. – No dobra, Johnny, pytanie za pięćdziesiąt milionów dolarów: _dlaczego_ mnie to kusi?

\- Bo uwielbiałeś patrzeć, jak on tańczy – odpowiada miękko John. Od momentu, w którym zapobiegł jego upadkowi, ani razu nie spojrzał na Sherlocka. – Jak my wszyscy. Boże, ja też to uwielbiam. Tylko spójrz na nas dwóch. Wszystkie te sprawy, do których rozwiązania go zmuszałeś… to było _clou_ programu. A to twoje więzienie? Straszna nuda, koleś. Muszę być z tobą szczery. Nie chciałem, żeby podziwiał ciebie, twoje zgrabne łamigłówki, ten gówniany zamknięty pokój i paskudne gierki. Byłem zazdrosny. I nie umiałem tego ukryć. Ale podziwiał cię, podziwiał twoje genialne morderstwa i subtelne wskazówki, które mu pozostawiłeś… a ty byłeś zachwycony. Zmusiłeś go, by robił to, do czego się urodził, a teraz możesz obserwować go już zawsze. Bóg jeden wie, że nie uda nam się ciebie złapać. Sam wiesz, że chcesz znów patrzeć, jak jaśnieje, _wiesz_ , że tęsknisz za nim tak samo jak ja. Kto powiedział, że nie możemy wrócić do tego, co było wcześniej? Ty odwalałbyś robotę diabła, a on byłby po stronie aniołów.

\- Może i on jest po stronie aniołów, ale nie myśl sobie ani przez sekundę, że sam jest aniołem – odpala Jim.

\- Co, nie wydusisz z siebie więcej zagadek? Zamknięcie nas w białym pokoju na całą wieczność to szczyt twoich możliwości? Skończyły się pomysły? Też mi kryminalny geniusz.

„John jest genialny” – myśli Sherlock desperacko, a potem myśli – „John jest obłąkany” – a potem na szczupłą, przystojną twarz Jima wpływa uśmieszek.

\- Wiesz co, Johnny, synku, coś w tym jest – przyznaje. Wyprostowuje ramiona i pochyla się lekko w stronę kamery. – Ale ja wiem coś, o czym ty nie wiesz. Ależ, co ja opowiadam. Rzeczy, o których ty nie masz pojęcia, a o których wiem ja, mogłyby wypełnić basen olimpijski, ale teraz odnoszę się do czegoś konkretnego, jak zapewne już zgadłeś.

\- A do czego, jeśli łaska? – odpowiada John spokojnie.

\- Masz stuprocentową rację – syczy były skazaniec, a jego szczęka drga złowrogo. – Ostatnio Sherlock nudzi mnie _do łez_ i trzeba mu wbić do głowy pewną lekcję. Dlatego, chłopcy, wkrótce do was wpadnę. Mam w zanadrzu coś absolutnie wspaniałego, co planowałem od momentu, w którym Sherlock zgłosił się do mnie, by cię ocalić. Będziesz _zachwycony_. _Umrzesz_ z zachwytu.

Strzela palcami, z kratek wentylacyjnych natychmiast zaczyna dochodzić syczenie, Sherlock krzyczy coś zduszonym głosem i walczy ze sobą, by nie stracić przytomności, a potem twarz Johna rozpływa się niczym akwarela i świat znika w nicości.


	30. Chapter 30

_Od autorki: Jestem beznadziejna w dodawaniu nowych części, jeszcze raz przepraszam. Macie przed sobą punkt kulminacyjny (ten tekst tak długo był nieaktualizowany, że jestem wam winna to wyjaśnienie). To NIE JEST zakończenie. Wcale nie. Ale w tym rozdziale zostaną podjęte decyzje, które będą miały swoje konsekwencje, oraz zamknięte zostaną niektóre kwestie._

_OSTRZEŻENIE: duszna atmosfera i graficzna, zadawana z rozmysłem przemoc. Będzie krew. Chociaż zapewne już zdaliście sobie z tego sprawę. Ale nie róbcie sobie krzywdy, kochani._

 

**Rozdział 30**

Później, kiedy Sherlock przypomina sobie wybudzanie się po raz ostatni w długim białym pokoju – a wspomnienie przywodzi na myśl głucho brzmiący trzask, jakby mięśnie jego serca miotnęły się w spazmie, gdy się wybudzał – będzie pamiętał tylko to, co widział, a nie to, co się naprawdę wydarzyło.

Później, kiedy Sherlock usiłuje załatać dziury w narracji, ponosi porażkę i nie wie, czy być wściekłym na siebie, czy na Johna, który zmusił go do czegoś takiego i odebrał mu możliwość bycia świadkiem całej sytuacji.

Później, jeśli Sherlock próbuje zobaczyć scenę taką, jaką była w rzeczywistości, jego umysł zacina się i iskrzy, zaczyna kopcić jak petarda i zwęglone chemikalia. Dokładnie tak, jak zakładał John. John, który Sherlocka zmusił. John, który obrabował Sherlocka z tego, co się naprawdę wydarzyło. John, który wziął cały ciężar na siebie, chociaż Sherlock wolałby umrzeć, niż do tego dopuścić… i w gruncie rzeczy nie był od tego tak daleki. John, który go z premedytacją oślepił.

Później, kiedy Sherlock usiłuje zerwać zasłonę zapomnienia, materia kruszy się w jego palcach na popiół tylko po to, by odsłonić ten sam fałszywy obraz.

Poza samym początkiem i końcem, oczywiście.

Początek i koniec zostały wypalone w pamięci Sherlocka i absolutnie nic – może poza operacją – nie będzie w stanie wymazać tej blizny.

xxx

\- Sherlock – mówi John.

Sherlock wzdryga się, usiłuje się poruszyć i odkrywa, że ktoś podmienił mu kończyny na plastikowe, jak u lalki. A więc jest już manekinem? Tak szybko?

Ale nie, to nie do końca prawda – czuje mrowienie w koniuszkach palców, a suchy język drga w jego ustach. Gardło pali go od resztek oparów środków usypiających. Przez chwilę się dławi, a potem porusza głową z boku na bok. Szyja działa. To już coś. A więc jeszcze nie stał się mózgiem w słoiku. I wydaje mu się, że… stoi. Czyżby stał? Czuje, jak grawitacja ciągnie jego czoło, jego szczękę, ściąga go do przodu. Bolą go kostki, a kiedy usiłuje nimi poruszyć, bolą jeszcze bardziej. Ale nie zmieniają pozycji. Nie ruszają się.

_Dlaczego nie mogę się ruszyć?_

\- Sherlock, musisz mnie posłuchać. W tej chwili.

Sherlock tylko zaczyna kaszleć. Nadal kręci mu się w głowie, więc może to dlatego ma problemy z grawitacją, ale czy nie powinien leżeć na ziemi? Odnosi wrażenie, że został związany. Krew dudniąca w żyłach. Drżące wargi. Zaciśnięte oczy. W pokoju jest zimno.

Dlaczego jest tak cholernie zimno? Wcześniej nie było zimno. Na kark występuje mu gęsia skórka.

\- Powiedz, że mnie słyszysz. W tej chwili, rozumiesz? Daj jakiś znak. Jeśli mnie słyszysz, powiedz coś.

\- Nienawidzę cię za to, że tu jesteś – chrypi Sherlock, skoro nie wolno mu powiedzieć Tej Innej Rzeczy, i to działa, bo John parska mrocznym śmiechem.

\- Superowo. I nawzajem. No dobra, słuchaj, Sherlock. Nie mamy czasu, by to przećwiczyć – chociaż o tym rozmawialiśmy – więc idziemy na żywioł, to wciąż lepsze niż nic. Nadal jesteś na wpół przytomny, ale on może w każdej chwili wrócić, więc zrobisz dokładnie to, co ci powiem, bez zadawania pytań. Jeśli mnie nie posłuchasz, wszystko się bardzo, bardzo zjebie, a ty mi ufasz. Prawda? Musisz mi zaufać. Masz robić tylko i wyłącznie _to, co ci powiem_.

„John nadal tu jest” – pojmuje oszołomiony Sherlock. – „Jim go zatrzymał”.

„Ale przecież jadłem, jadłem, zrobiłem co mi kazano, a Johna nie powinno już tu być. To wszystko przez wzgląd na niego”.

\- Zrozumiałeś? Sherlock?

Zanim Sherlock ma szansę otworzyć oczy albo się odezwać, czuje, niemożliwy do pomylenia z niczym innym, miedziany odór krwi.

„Zrobił mi krzywdę” – myśli Sherlock, chociaż nie ma pojęcia w jaki sposób.

„I dobrze. Powiedział, że czeka mnie kara, a jeśli Jim robi mi krzywdę, to przynajmniej nie robi krzywdy Johnowi”.

Ale nawet gdy Sherlock porusza się nieco gwałtowniej, uchylając popękane wargi, nie umie określić, w jaki dokładnie sposób jest ranny. Jim musiał go do czegoś przywiązać i wykroić kawałek ciała, dowód ma w swoich nozdrzach, ale – chociaż wszystko boli – nic nie boli w gwałtowny, znaczący sposób. Unieruchomienie doprowadza go do szaleństwa, ale jeśli chodzi o uszkodzenia fizyczne… Nie może ich zlokalizować, nie wie, gdzie powinien _czuć_ , nie może przesunąć opuszkami palców po bokach, podbrzuszu i udach, a nawet gdyby mógł to nie wiedziałby od czego zacząć, bo najwyraźniej, poza byciem przypartym do czegoś jak nakłuty szpilką motyl, wszystko jest w porządku, a to może oznaczać tylko że…

Sherlock otwiera w końcu oczy i mruga, aż jest w stanie skupić wzrok. Z całą pewnością zacząłby wrzeszczeć, gdyby nie miał wrażenia, że jego język jest unurzany w piasku.

Później myśli, że może jednak nie zacząłby wrzeszczeć. Później, czyli po wszystkim. Może na moment przerażenie wystarczyło, by obrócić go w kamień.

\- Możesz na mnie patrzeć tylko do momentu, w którym zrozumiesz co robić. – Głos Johna jest cichy, ale gdzieś z jego głębi przebłyskuje wypolerowana stal. – Czy to jasne?

Sherlock nie jest w stanie mu odpowiedzieć. Nie jest w stanie nawet podjąć próby odpowiedzi.

Z tego, co widzą jego wciąż zamglone oczy, wynika, że Sherlock tkwi przy ścianie obok zamkniętej szafki po jednej stronie długiego pokoju – po tej stronie z drzwiami do Londynu i do nieosiągalnego, niemożliwego, pięknego, nudnego, normalnego świata Baker Street i Westminsteru. John znajduje się po drugiej stronie tej bieli, przy drugiej zamkniętej szafce. Nie ma na sobie koszuli, a jego twarz wykrzywiona jest w bólu, który doktor z determinacją ignoruje. Jego biały (wcześniej biały – obecnie czerwony) t-shirt (wcześniej t-shirt – obecnie porwany na paski) owinięty jest ściśle wokół jego lewej nogi, w dolnej części łydki. Mała (ale i tak za duża) kałuża krwi rozlała się wokół jego kostki. Do potrzasku na dziką zwierzynę (Sherlock widzi kilka trójkątnych zębów wżynających się w żywe ciało i resztę może wydedukować, chociaż nie wie, czy to pułapka na niedźwiedzie, czy na mniejsze zwierzęta, jak lisy) przyczepiony jest łańcuch (gruby) biegnący wprost do metalowej płyty, przyśrubowanej do ściany (sześcioma śrubami).

\- Nie – mówi Sherlock i nie cierpi samego siebie, słysząc, jak cichy i zrozpaczony jest jego głos.

\- Zamknij się _w tej chwili_ – syczy John. W jego zaczerwienionych, niebieskich oczach jest miłość, tak, ale nie ma łez. Pojawiły się jedynie żyły w miejscach, w których agonia przebiła się przez białka. – Takie coś nie jest mnie w stanie złamać. Jest od tego bardzo dalekie. Więc, kurwa, nie złamie też ciebie. To jest rozkaz.

\- Nie jestem żołnierzem. Nigdy nim nie byłem. Och, boże, nie, to nie…

Jakimś cudem John staje na nogi i, kulejąc, podchodzi do Sherlocka, a w jego spokojnym wyrazie twarzy widać piekło.

\- Stój! – krzyczy Sherlock. Przeraźliwie pali go gardło. – Nie, _nie_ , John. Zrobisz sobie krzywdę…

\- Krzywda już się stała, do cholery – mówi spokojnie John, ale zatrzymuje się.

„Ten łańcuch ma z dziewięć metrów” – myśli Sherlock. Może nawet więcej. John zasłania własnym ciałem kilka ogniw. „Jak długi jest ten łańcuch?”.

\- Słuchaj mnie. Słuchasz?

Sherlock kiwa głową i zmusza się, by zbadać własne położenie, odkryć, w jaki sposób mógłby oderwać się od ściany i wyciągnąć okrutne zębiska z nogi Johna własnymi rękami… kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, czemu jest mu zimno i w jaki sposób został unieruchomiony. Początkowo nie jest w stanie w to uwierzyć, chociaż to naprawdę spektakularnie przewidywalne.

Jeśli się tak nad tym głębiej zastanowić.

\- John – mówi po kilku sekundach… sekundach, które John mu dał, by się przystosował do sytuacji, Sherlock to wie – Czy ja jestem przywiązany do krzyża? Bo to byłaby naprawdę kiepska wiadomość.

\- Byłaby. I jesteś. Do krzyża opartego o ścianę – przyznaje John. – Podtrzymują cię tylko liny. Jak na razie. To grube deski i zdecydowanie… skrzyżowane. Co wydaje mi się dość… Hm. Znaczące.

Sherlockowi przychodzi do głowy, że panika powinna go teraz sparaliżować. I jakaś jego część – chłopiec, który czytał jeden obrzydliwy list po drugim i nigdy nie bał się wilków za progiem ani potwora w szafie, bo był zbyt zajęty baniem się Jima Moriarty’ego – kuli się ze strachu. Ta jego część chce się zamknąć w ciepłym zapomnieniu i nigdy nie obudzić się ponownie. Ale zaczyna też w nim pełgać wściekły ogień, furia, która może spopielić wszystko inne, _John był zakazany, John miał być bezpieczny, obiecałeś, obiecałeś, a teraz jest uwiązany jak jakieś głupie zwierzę_ – i jeśli piekło nienawiści w stosunku do Jima Moriarty’ego szybko nie znajdzie ujścia, Sherlock obawia się, że samospalenie zrujnuje ich szanse na przeżycie.

\- Już lepiej – chwali go John, uśmiechając się wisielczo.

Sherlock rzuca się, usiłując się oswobodzić. Ale liny zawiązane są mocno – zaczynają odcinać krążenie – i teraz, kiedy detektyw jest przytomny, widzi, że jego palce robią się niebieskawe. Nadal ma na sobie białe spodnie, ale zniknął podkoszulek i dlatego się trzęsie. Myśli sucho, że pewnie naga klatka piersiowa potęguje efekt. Powarkując, znów próbuje się miotać.

\- Spokojnie. Chociaż pochwalam postawę.

\- Jak długo? – warczy Sherlock, usiłując poruszyć nogami. Więzy są równie mocne. Detektyw stoi na niewielkiej deseczce; jego kostki przywiązane są do pionowego pala, a ramiona szeroko rozłożone. Jedyne ruchy, które jest w stanie wykonać, to drgnięcia na miarę wyrzuconego na brzeg łososia. Jeśli nie będzie ostrożny, zaburzy równowagę konstrukcji i przewróci się na podłogę, zamiera więc.

John zastanawia się, marszcząc brwi, jakby patrzył na pole minowe, które zamierza przekroczyć.

\- Kiedy się ocuciłem, już tu odstawiałeś Jezusa. Zacisnęli mi potrzask na nodze, więc wykurwiście szybko odzyskałem świadomość, założyłem ucisk i opatrunek, on sobie popatrzył, pozachwycał własną zajebistością, wyszedł i się obudziłeś. Próbowałem ściągnąć na siebie twoją uwagę, bo nie mogę fizycznie do ciebie dotrzeć. On zaraz wróci. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu w ogóle wyszedł, co mnie martwi.

\- Nie wątpię. Był sam?

\- Niezupełnie.

\- Sebastian Moran?

\- Wysoki gość, typ wojskowy? Ta, był tutaj. Chyba nie czuł się specjalnie na miejscu. Gdybym się łudził, powiedziałbym, że się martwi.

\- Ciekawostka.

\- Sherlock, zamknij się i słuchaj. Musisz mi zaufać. Chcę, żebyś zrobił dokładnie to, co ci powiem.

_Ile dokładnie nacisku może wytrzymać pleciona linka z nylonu o średnicy ośmiu milimetrów? Zakładając, że zależność między masą a siłą może być określona jako m=F/g(1) i nie zapominając o tym, że lina oplata każdy z nadgarstków czterokrotnie, a na końcach zawiązana jest w samozaciskające się węzły, szanse uwolnienia się (włączając do równania adrenalinę)…_

\- Sherlock! – powtarza John. Nie krzyczy, ale ton jego głosu mógłby skruszyć mury. – Chcę, żebyś stąd poszedł.

\- Co? – mówi detektyw. Liczby w jego głowie wciąż kręcą oszałamiające piruety z głupią odwagą i wściekłym ukłuciem serca, które grozi złamaniem.

\- Idź do swojego pałacu umysłu. – Sherlock nigdy nie widział takiego Johna. Jego przyjaciel wygląda, jakby wyrażał życzenie śmierci, a tego John robić nie może, tego mu _nie wolno_. – Nie możesz się ruszyć. Ja nie mogę cię uwolnić. Nie mogę się do ciebie zbliżyć i nie jestem w stanie ściągnąć tej cholernej pułapki z nogi. Jakoś ją zablokował, wiedział, że inaczej ją otworzę. To ma być twoja kara za głodzenie się? Nie wolno nam zmarnować ani sekundy. Chcę, żeby po powrocie rozluźnił się na tyle, żebym mógł zrobić jedyną rzecz, o jakiej jestem w stanie pomyśleć, i boję się, że najpierw zrobi krzywdę tobie albo mnie. Dużą krzywdę. Więc chcę, żebyś zmusił go do mówienia. Będziesz odwracał jego uwagę złośliwościami i komplementami, i sarkazmem, będziesz się z niego nabijał _ze środka pałacu_ , okej? Musisz zanurzyć się w nim na tyle głęboko, żebyś był w stanie to zrobić. A potem pójdziemy do domu.

\- Nie! – odpowiada Sherlock natychmiast. – I, na miłość boską, nie ruszaj się. Zobacz sam, twoja krew kapie na podłogę. Znów podrażniłeś ranę. Muszę… gdybym się wyślizgnął…

\- Nie wyślizgniesz się! – wykrzykuje John. Zaciska obie pięści, odwraca się w bok, rozcierając przy tym krew bosymi stopami. – Patrzyłem, jak Moran zawiązywał te węzły, gdy byłeś nieprzytomny. Nigdy w życiu nie obserwowałem niczego uważniej. Wiedziałbym, gdybyś mógł się uwolnić. Moran pomógł z więzami, potem podnieśli ten cały krucyfiks, a ja tylko patrzyłem, jak cię zabezpieczają. Zapomnij o ucieczce. Mamy może pół minuty, zanim oni wrócą, więc zrobisz _to, o co cię proszę_.

\- Nie możesz…

\- Sherlock, próbowałeś już być bohaterem, męczennikiem i udało ci się, okej? – Z każdej sylaby wypowiadanej przez Johna wycieka cicha desperacja. – To, co zrobiłeś, było genialne. I dlatego on teraz robi to, co robi. Myślał że stworzył grę bez rozwiązania, a ty zabrałeś swój pionek z planszy, wymieniłeś go na mnie i odniosłeś sukces. Wygrałeś, bez dwóch zdań.

\- To nie…

\- To jest, cholera jasna, najprawdziwsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek powiedziałem. Chciałeś, żeby nic mi się nie stało, i wygrałeś, oddałeś mu swoje życie, więc on teraz robi to, co każde pojebane dziecko, kiedy jego zabawki nie umieją się zachować. _Niszczy je_. Co robi człowiek, kiedy jego zwierzątko jest nieposłuszne? Kopie je, kurwa, w brzuch. A co on robi, kiedy świat mu nie odpowiada? Owija niewinnych ludzi semteksem. Co robi, gdy przegrywa? Zmienia zasady, Sherlock. No więc jebać go. Może sobie wziąć moją nogę, ale twojego umysłu nie dostanie. Nie, kiedy ja go potrzebuję. Mów do niego, kiedy wróci. Kup mi trochę czasu. Proszę, zrobisz to dla mnie?

Sherlock nie jest w stanie wykrztusić słowa, więc tylko mruga, by pozbyć się mgły desperacji z oczu.

\- To właśnie robią ludzie, kiedy brakuje im już pola do manewru – nalega John. Jego twarz jest taka jasna, taka pewna, ale poza tym… tak przerażająco zrezygnowana. – Słuchają rozkazów. No więc ja ci rozkazuję. _Zniknij_.

Sherlock kręci głową i szepcze:

\- Nie mogę cię zostawić. W każdym razie niezupełnie.

\- Nie?

\- Nie, jeśli mam się odzywać.

\- Och, jasne. Okej, rozumiem. Wciąż będziesz słyszał mnie i jego, jeśli będziesz przytomny i będziesz brał udział w rozmowie. – John robi jeszcze jeden krok i tym razem krzywi się, ale na jego twarz natychmiast powraca wymuszony spokój, jakby bał się, że Sherlock go obserwuje. – Jezu, kłuje toto. Mówiłeś, że jesteś w stanie wprowadzić się w trans, że możesz to kontrolować. Po prostu nie patrz już na to, dobrze? Bądź gdzie indziej. Nie czuj. _Idź_.

 _Jego włosy są potargane_ – stwierdza Sherlock. Nie ma żadnej kontroli nad swoim wspaniałym talentem. Dedukcje po prostu są, wpadają do jego mózgu jak deszcz do kałuży. _Złapał je swoją lewą dłonią, szarpnął je mocno jakiś kwadrans temu, zapewne próbując nie krzyknąć z bólu, gdy zęby zatapiały się w jego ciele, zacisnął szczęki, gdy Jim założył pułapkę, tylko zacisnął pięść na kosmykach o barwie słomy, a ja nie mogę ich wygładzić, nie mogę się ruszyć, pewnie już nigdy go nie dotknę, jeśli wszystko będzie iść tak jak do tej pory, i kto mógłby przypuszczać, czy istnieje jakiś świat, w którym uznałbyś, że to możliwe, że niezdolność do przyczesania jego włosów w miejscu, w którym zadał sobie ból, by powstrzymać się przed obudzeniem cię krzykami, to coś, co sprawi, że podejmiesz decyzję._

Sherlock nie posunie się do błagań, chyba że w ostateczności. John ma rację co do zasad. Detektyw już rzucił na szalę swoje życie, a Jim radośnie je przyjął. Prośby i łzy mogą się przydać w przyszłości jako środki do celu, ale nie teraz.

Nie teraz, gdy John stara się nie krzywić, bo Sherlock patrzy.

Więc Sherlock odchodzi.

\- John, spójrz mi w oczy. – Sherlock zatrzymuje w płucach powietrze, a następnie powoli je wypuszcza. – Naprawdę masz jakiś plan?

\- Naprawdę.

\- Powiesz mi, jaki?

\- Nie, bo jest tak prosty, że uznasz go za idiotyczny. Ale zadziała. – John wzrusza ramionami i jakimś cudem z tego zwyczajnego gestu bije pewność.

\- Przysięgnij, że ten rozkaz o zniknięciu wynika z tego, że w ten sposób mogę odwrócić jego uwagę.

\- Wynika z tego, że możesz odwrócić jego uwagę.

\- A nie z tego, że myślisz, że się rozsypię jak… jak wcześniej. Kiedy się ze mną kontaktował.

\- Wynika z tego, że myślę, że się nie rozsypiesz. Trzciny się uginają. Kamienie pękają. Potrzebuję, żebyś się… ugiął.

\- W porządku.

\- W porządku. – John niemal się uśmiecha.

\- Nie zrobiłem ci kawy tamtego dnia, kiedy przyszedłeś do mnie po kolacji u Angela. Kiedy dziękowałem ci za powalenie Abernetty’ego. A potem za dużo się działo i wyleciało mi to z głowy. Pamiętasz dzień, w którym się poznaliśmy? Obiecałem ci kawę. Pamiętaj o tym.

Głos Sherlocka nie załamuje się. John potrzebuje chwili – chwili, w której przesuwa dłonią po twarzy, by ukryć grymas rozpaczy – ale i jego głos się nie łamie.

\- Tak, tak, kochasz mnie. – John kiwa raz głową. – Miło, że wspominasz, ale już o tym wiedziałem. Do zobaczenia za chwilę.

\- To do widzenia.

Gdy tylko Sherlock odpowiada, John robi krok w tył, żeby odsunąć się nieco od niego. Niemal potyka się, tłumi jęk, a determinacja detektywa znów zaczyna się kruszyć. Białe ściany oddalają się i zbliżają z każdym uderzeniem serca. John jest jedynym stabilnym punktem w całej tej oszałamiającej przestrzeni, bo przy podłodze trzyma go czerwony klej, który kapie, kapie, kapie, kapie.

Ile ma czasu, zanim się wykrwawi? Już teraz wygląda bardzo blado. Jak Sherlock ma to odwidzieć, żeby móc zniknąć? Miłość życia Sherlocka tkwi na łańcuchu jak pieprzony spaniel, krew ścieka mu po nodze, to miało nigdy nie mieć miejsca, a pokój wiruje i faluje, i Sherlock słyszy za sobą stłumione kroki, brzęknięcie metalowych zapadek, zgrzyt klucza w skomplikowanym zamku, a John ciągle się cofa.

\- Idź – rozkazuje John, celując nieruchomym palcem wskazującym w Sherlocka. – Już.

Drzwi uchylają się bezdźwięcznie.

\- Idź! – krzyczy John, a białe ściany nabierają koloru – najpierw purpury, a potem błękitu i szafiru – by ostatecznie rozkwitnąć w feerię barw, złocone krawędzie, witrażowe okna i ciepłe światło lamp.

xxx

Czytelnia nie znajduje się w głębi sherlockowego pałacu umysłu, ale też nie na schodach wejściowych albo tuż przy bawialni. Zazwyczaj Sherlock używa jej jako czegoś w stylu izby rozliczeniowej. Biblioteka zawiera przepastne tomy zakodowanych i skategoryzowanych informacji, których wcześniej czy później będzie potrzebował. Inne kąty i zakamarki pałacu kryją bardziej specjalistyczną wiedzę – na przykład wszystkie trucizny są opisane w mrocznej szklarni, zapisy koncertów poukładane w pokoju muzycznym, a trupy pochowane w ogrodzie. Czytelnia ulokowana jest w przyjaznej, okrągłej wieżyczce na szczycie spiralnych schodów. Sherlock chowa w niej to, co akurat musi przemyśleć – wypełnia oprawione w skórę księgi istotnymi danymi i zmienia mapy na ścianach w zależności od tego, jakie ulice są kluczowe dla jego najnowszej łamigłówki. Kiedy studiował na uniwersytecie, używał czytelni do egzaminów ze śmiertelnie nudnych przedmiotów (jak ekonomia i poezja, a także dla ludzi jak Grant czy Eric).

Teraz używa jej jako półmetka między rzeczywistością a optymizmem.

Sherlock stoi pod łukowatym oknem, za sobą mając poduszki i bordowe zasłony, i kilka roślin w doniczkach. Dłonie opiera lekko o zagłówek wygodnego, tapicerowanego fotela. Nie jest w stanie nimi ruszyć, ale tego można się było spodziewać. Czytelnia składa się z faktów, nie jest magicznym nowym światem. Z odtwarzacza płyt sączą się ciche dźwięki pianina. Jazz w wykonaniu… tak, Dave’a Brubecka. Muzyka brzmi pozaziemsko.

Nie, bzdura. Brzmi perwersyjnie.

John siedzi w plamie słońca po drugiej stronie pokoju. Jest bardzo blady, a nagie kostki skrzyżował przed nóżkami fotela, które mają kształt lwich łap. Twarz Johna jest ściągnięta z bólu, ale on sam ani drgnie, siedzi nieruchomo z brodą wspartą na dłoni. Jeden palec w namyśle opiera na policzku.

Do pokoju wsuwa się Jim Moriarty i zamyka za sobą drzwi panelowe. W gruncie rzeczy obecność mordercy tak blisko Sherlocka powinna być nie do zniesienia, ale – niesamowite – John miał rację. Tutaj, w pałacu, robi to na detektywie takie samo wrażenie, jak oglądanie pojeba na ekranie. Jak rozmowy przez telefon. Sherlock stwierdza, że gdyby zapadł się w sobie dostatecznie głęboko, by nie słyszeć potworka, jego obecność prawdopodobnie w ogóle przestałaby mu przeszkadzać. Wspaniałe, genialne. _może John jednak jest geniuszem_. Jim jest nieskazitelnie odziany – podobnie jak dwaj pozostali mężczyźni – w szytą na miarę bonżurkę i białą, bawełnianą koszulę. Koszula Sherlocka ma kilka guzików rozpiętych – gdy detektyw zdaje sobie sprawę, że ciągle drży, odpycha swoją świadomość jeszcze dalej, aż podmuchy chłodnego powietrza przestają drażnić jego szyję. Jim obserwuje – najpierw wbija wzrok w ciało Sherlocka, a potem rozgląda się po klasycystycznie urządzonym pomieszczeniu.

Sherlock jest do pewnego stopnia świadom, że tylko on widzi starannie odkurzone regały z książkami.

\- Proszę, proszę, proszę – nuci Jim. – Wreszcie spotykamy się osobiście, co? Chociaż, Sherlocku, mogę z dumą stwierdzić, że nigdy nie byliśmy rozdzieleni. Nasze serca pozostały złączone. Ale jednak… To dopiero heca, co?

Sherlock wzdycha, beztrosko omijając wzrokiem Johna, i kieruje uwagę na błonia pałacu umysłu, widoczne za czworokątnymi szybkami okienka. W napięciu zastanawia się, czemu nigdzie nie widać Morana.

\- Ojej, no nie bocz się już, nie po tych wszystkich kłopotach, które mi sprawiłeś – mówi Jim. Jego uśmiech to sam arszenik i rozkład. – Przez sekundkę naprawdę się o ciebie martwiłem. Na miłość boską, _zalecałem_ się do ciebie. Nie mogłem dopuścić, żebyś przy mnie umarł. Mało brakowało, a przybiegłbym do ciebie z rozmachem kawalerii, niosąc sole trzeźwiące i harlequin. No wiesz, skoro już postanowiłeś omdlewać jak pieprzona wiktoriańska księżniczka.

\- Nie omdlewałem – prycha Sherlock. Trudno brzmieć na spokojnego, gdy gardło jest suche jak pieprz, ale jakimś cudem mu się udaje. – Byłem _znudzony_.

\- Serio? – oczy Jima migoczą, a gdy naprężają się mięśnie jego szyi, wąż z tatuażu zaciska mocniej kły na jabłku. Przestępca porusza głową na boki, a trzaśnięcie kręgów obija się echem od ścian. – To zabawnie to okazywałeś. Dość melodramatycznie, można by powiedzieć. Zawsze krzyczysz, kiedy się nudzisz?

\- Nie – syczy Sherlock. – Krzyczę tylko, kiedy chcę zmusić tchórzliwego szczura, żeby pokazał ryj. Nie zauważyłeś, że udawałem? Nie? Och, to dość żenujące. Nie sądziłem, że jesteś aż tak tępy, Jimmy, ale powiadają, że więzienie ogłupia.

Jim parska śmiechem – głośnym, lecz szybko cichnącym. Ani przez chwilę nie wydaje się naprawdę rozbawiony. Podchodzi bliżej krokiem, który przywodzi na myśl skradającą się w ciszy panterę, cały czas trzymając się z dala od Johna – co tylko przypomina Sherlockowi, że jego przyjaciel jest przykuty do podłogi.

\- A więc to wszystko jest absolutnie zgodne z twoim planem. – Jim strzepuje dłonie i obraca się wokół własnej osi. – Zaplanowałeś, żebym powiesił cię na krzyżu i zabawił się z tobą, jak uznam za stosowne, podczas gdy twój chłopak będzie patrzył, wykrwawiając się przy tym na śmierć? Boże, jesteś _chory_. Ale jaki sprytny! W takim razie wywiodłeś mnie w pole! Znów wykiwał mnie cudowny chłopiec! Chylę czoła, mój pupilku.

\- Nie jestem twoim pupilkiem.

\- Po prostu nie będziemy się w tym punkcie zgadzać.

\- Tyle że naprawdę nim nie jestem.

\- A o co się założysz? – warczy Jim, pocierając o siebie dłonie.

Następnie chucha w nie ostentacyjnie, jakby stał w zaspie śnieżnej. Kiedy stwierdza, że są wystarczająco ciepłe, robi krok do przodu i z rozkoszą przeciąga trzema palcami w dół, _w dół, w dół, w dół_ , poprzez sherlockowe jabłko Adama, muska zagłębienie w którym pulsuje _łup łup łup_ tętnica i urywa tam, gdzie niewielka kępka włosów na piersiach muska palce w odpowiedzi _szszsz szszsz szszsz_ , jakby ciesząc się z dotyku wbrew woli detektywa. Sherlock ma ochotę unieść własne dłonie z oparcia przeklętego fotela, ale nie może. Zwymiotowanie wydaje się zaś dość niepraktyczne. Więc po prostu _oddycha_.

\- Nie. Nie jestem twoim pupilkiem i nie zakładam się o fakty – zmusza się do odpowiedzi. – Można by się zabić z nudów.

\- Szkoda. Ja zakładam się _wyłącznie_ o fakty. Na przykład, że będziesz jadł mi z ręki – dosłownie wychłeptywał mleko jak przystało na słodkiego kociaka – za tydzień o tej porze. Powiedziałem dosłownie? Dobrze. Świetnie. Obiecuję więc.

\- No nie wiem – wtrąca John obojętnie, chociaż w jego głosie słychać napięcie. – Gdybym miał się zakładać, nadal stawiałbym na Sherlocka zamiast na ohydny wrzód ubrany w wytworny garniturek.

Potem John sięga w stronę stolika stojącego obok, podnosi pękaty, mosiężny zegar z marmurowego blatu i zaczyna miarowo uderzać nim w kamień. Hałas jest szokująco intensywny i bardziej brzęczący niż być powinien. Sherlock przechyla głowę i zastanawia się nad tym działaniem. Ale wie, co robi John i w prawdziwym świecie ma to jeszcze mniej sensu niż w tym.

 _Brzdęk. Brzdęk. Brzdęk_. Sherlock wie, że taki dźwięk wydaje łańcuch uderzający o podłogę.

Jazz powoli cichnie.

\- Przestań – mówi Jim uprzejmym tonem. Uśmiecha się.

\- Już cię zirytował? – kpi Sherlock. – Nie przypuszczałem, że jesteś taki delikatny.

John parska śmiechem i szczerzy w uśmiechu zęby do Sherlocka.

_Brzdęk. Brzdęk. Brzdęk._

\- No dobrze, nie wiem, co według ciebie powiedziałem, może i „Przestań”, sam nie wiem – nuci Jim. – Ale tak naprawdę chciałem powiedzieć, że jeśli chcesz, żebym już teraz zaczął torturować naszego wspólnego przyjaciela, nie redukuj poziomu decybeli. Proszę bardzo.

\- Tak w zasadzie dlaczego ci to przeszkadza? – pyta John tonem, który brzmi na szczery. – Dlatego, że wiesz, że jeśli będę to robił wystarczająco długo, łańcuch w końcu pęknie? Za jakieś dziesięć lat czy coś? Czy też po prostu nie wiesz, jak się zachować w stosunku do kogoś, kto ma cię w dupie?

John obraca się i, by podkreślić swoje słowa, wali zegarem w ścianę. A jeśli dźwięk bardziej przypomina uderzenia metalu o gips, to Sherlock nie podważa słów przyjaciela, chociaż czuje się zbity z pantałyku.

„Odwracaj uwagę Jima” – przypomina sobie. – „To twoja misja. Prawdopodobnie twoja ostatnia misja”.

\- Czemu mu nie odpowiesz? – podejmuje próbę podtrzymania rozmowy.

\- Moim zdaniem rozmowy z trupami są co najmniej pozbawione sensu – odpowiada Jim, markując ziewnięcie. – Zdecydowanie wolę rozmawiać z tobą, mój drogi. Wszyscy inni mogą iść do diabła. Nie wiesz, jak się czułem, gdy pokazywałem ci wszystkie te sprawy? Czy nie czułeś tego samego? A te wszystkie nierozwiązane zbrodnie, które ci sprezentowałem – każda z nich udowadniająca, że ludzie to śmieci? Wszyscy poza nami.

_Brzdęk. Łup. Brzdęk._

_BrzdękŁupŁupBrzdękŁupBrzdękBrzdękŁupŁupŁupBrzdęk._

\- Zamknij się, kurwa – syczy Jim, odwracając się gwałtownie do doktora.

\- On naprawdę musi ci grać na nerwach. – Sherlock uśmiecha się krzywo. Reakcja Jima go cieszy, chociaż nie ma pojęcia, do czego zmierza John. – Zawsze myślałem, Jim, że masz grubszą skórę. Co za rozczarowanie.

Jim wzdycha i podchodzi do jednego z regałów Sherlocka. Wyjmuje klucz z kieszeni marynarki i otwiera jedną ze szklanych witryn. _To nie jest regał_. Sherlock to wie. _To stalowa szafa_. Gdy Jim skupia się na zawartości szafy, kamienna twarz Johna ściąga się jeszcze bardziej, twardnieje do poziomu jądra meteorytu, które przetrwało płomienną destrukcję. Doktor nagle przestaje walić łańcuchem o podłogę.

\- Dobra, cofnij się – ostrzega.

\- _Bo co?_ – pyta Jim. Jego głowa jest pochylona, a gadzie ramiona przygarbione, gdy grzebie pośród książek, długopisów i innych przyrządów biurowych, które Sherlock tam przechowuje.

Gdy w końcu odwraca się od regału, wymachuje kredką. To zwyczajna czerwona kredka, oprawiona w drewno, z dobrze zaostrzonym czubkiem.

John z przerażeniem puszcza zegar i podnosi obie ręce w oczywistym geście poddaństwa. Sherlock czuje, jak krzepnie mu krew w żyłach, ale udaje mu się patrzeć na kredkę zaledwie z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem.

\- Johnny, synku, czy ty naprawdę jesteś tak głupi, że sądziłeś, że rzucam słowa na wiatr? – mówi śpiewnie Jim, robiąc kilka kroków w stronę doktora, ale nie zbliżając się zbyt blisko. – Nie sądzę, żebyś był tak głupi. Ale mógłbym ci przeprowadzić tym sprzętem szybką lobotomię, a wtedy twój intelekt dopasowałby się do tych twoich kretyńskich gierek.

\- Dobrze, użyj tego na mnie, ile tylko chcesz – warczy John. – Ale nie na nim.

\- Nie – Sherlock nie umie powstrzymać jęku.

\- Zamknij się, Sherlock – wybucha John.

\- Nie, nie, ciekaw jestem, co on ma do powiedzenia. – Jim Moriarty unosi kredkę i podziwia ją w świetle lamp, obracając z jednej strony w drugą. Jego skóra o barwie kości słoniowej jaśnieje, a wargi drgają z niecierpliwości, gdy się uśmiecha. – Ostatecznie to jego dom, nie twój. To może być miejsce twojego ostatniego spoczynku, słodziaczku, ale posłuchajmy, co Sherlock chce nam powiedzieć, skoro on właściwie jest tu gospodarzem.

\- Tylko wyceluj tym w niego, a cię _zabiję_.

\- Och, biedny, oszukany aniołek. Naprawdę myślałeś, że tylko ty skalasz się krwią podczas tej sesji? Pierwszą z wielu, jak już sam wiesz.

John zaczyna wrzeszczeć z całych sił, kiedy Jim odwraca się z powrotem do Sherlocka, trzymając w ręku kredkę. Doktor kuca i wali łańcuchem o podłogę, o ścianę i znów o podłogę, _to zegar to łańcuch to zegar_. Czytelnia przestaje się kręcić, gdy Sherlock napina kręgosłup i zaciska zęby i _odwrócić uwagę odwrócić uwagę odwrócić uwagę_. Czemu Jim się tak uśmiecha i czym jest kredka, kiedy nie jest kredką? To tylko kredka. _To nie kredka_. Czemu John jest taki przerażony? Sherlock walczy z falą mdłości. Bordowe zasłony w przytulnym pokoju zmieniają się w białą farbę, migoczą w sposób, który może wywoływać drgawki, ale detektyw gwałtownie mruga i wymusza powrót aksamitu.

\- Chciałeś być zbawcą? – gdacze Jim i potrząsa głową, jednocześnie rozwierając palce lewej dłoni Sherlocka, dotąd zaciśniętej na oparciu fotela. – Twoje życzenie jest moim rozkazem.

\- Przestań, _przestań_! Tylko nie to! Jesteś jebanym trupem – wyje John. Dziki hałas dobiegający z jego końca pokoju przybiera na sile.

\- Nie jestem skłonnym do poświęceń człowiekiem. – Sherlock słyszy, że jego głos jest coraz słabszy. Wbija w dolną wargę zęby, gdy Jim przykłada końcówkę kredki do wnętrza jego dłoni.

Ale w chwili, w której wypowiada to zdanie, jest przedziwnie pewien, że nie mówi prawdy.

Sherlock Holmes w nagłym błysku przypomina sobie samego siebie w laboratorium Molly, pytającego Johna o teorię strun i o wszechświaty, w których mógł ocalić Ritę od śmierci w eksplozji. Oczyma duszy widzi dłoń Johna, gdy uścisnął ją pierwszy raz i to, że ich dłonie były jak dwa dopasowane fragmenty układanki. Myśli o miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia i o tym, że wcale nie wydawała mu się dziwna. Dlaczego coś o tak kolosalnym znaczeniu jak miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia nie przeraziło go? Powinno być wstrząsające, a jednak było tak łatwe jak zasypianie w ciepłej obecności Johna we własnym łóżku i jak część pistoletu doktora w mikrofalówce. Cała ta sytuacja zupełnie nie pasuje do Sherlocka – do człowieka, który zawsze był boleśnie sam. Jeśli teoria strun jest prawdziwa (a Sherlock nigdy w nią nie wątpił), to czy zawsze wykazuje się ślepą ufnością, gdy ujrzy Johna Watsona? Czy zawsze tak go potrzebuje?

Czy zawsze go kocha?

Przez moment zdumiewa go, że był gotów umrzeć dla kogoś poznanego dwa tygodnie temu, ale potem zdaje sobie sprawę, że w każdym świecie, w każdej linii czasowej, na każdej strunie, w każdych okolicznościach, John jest w niebezpieczeństwie, a Sherlock umiera. Czy to jakaś wizja, czy też gwałtowne _deja vu_ , czy może skutek uboczny przebywania w pałacu umysłu w tych ekstremalnych okolicznościach? Sherlock nie wie. Ale jednej rzeczy jest pewien.

Sherlock zawsze umiera.

_Jest naukowcem, kolegą Johna w 1560 roku – tworzą zespół, astronom i medyk – i Sherlock wchodzi na stos, otoczony przesiąkniętym olejem drewnem._

_Jest na łajbie pirackiej, stoi na trapie, John, z pistoletem przy głowie, patrzy, a Sherlock robi krok w tył, w powietrze i mgłę._

_Jest archeologiem w 1827, mają wystarczająco dużo prowiantu tylko dla jednego partnera na drogę do Aleppo, i Sherlock idzie samotnie w nocną pustynię._

_Jest detektywem w Szwajcarii, ucieka, by ratować życie, stoi nad przepaścią, nad skłębionym rykiem wody i jego śmiertelny wróg atakuje go objęciem długich ramion._

_Jest szpiegiem pojmanym w 1943, nikt jeszcze nie odkrył przykrywki Johna, ale wkrótce tak się stanie, więc Sherlock wchodzi do niemieckiego obozu i poddaje się._

_Jest na dachu szpitala Świętego Bartłomieja, rozmawia przez telefon, John zadziera głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, a Sherlock rzuca telefon i spada, spada, spada._

xxx

Czubek kredki już nie wydaje się czubkiem kredki i nagle wszystko dzieje się jednocześnie.

Sherlock usiłuje zdusić w gardle wrzask – i niemal mu się udaje – podczas gdy ściany czytelni rozbłyskują czystą bielą. Detektyw zaciska oczy i stara się powstrzymać wilgoć, która do nich napłynęła, zgłuszyć jęki. Jim się śmieje, parska śmiechem, kiedy Sherlock zmusza się, by otworzyć oczy. Nadal słychać dzikie uderzenia, oto pojawia się długi biały pokój, John krzyczy i tak, _Jim trzyma w ręce wielką gwoździarkę, a w mojej dłoni tkwi gruby gwóźdź, tak, przecież to ma sens, powinienem był to wydedukować_ , i z początku nikt nie zauważa – a na pewno nie zauważa Jim – że hałas robiony przez Johna nieco się zmienia.

W jednej chwili John buzuje bezsilną furią, szaleńczo waląc łańcuchem o każdą powierzchnię do której może sięgnąć.

W następnej, ignorując wnyki tkwiące w nodze, John przekręca się na plecy, opiera stopy o ścianę, owija łańcuch dookoła dłoni i – klnąc jak opętany – wyrywa całą metalową płytę z gipsowej ściany nośnej.

Jim, którego oczy płoną z rozkoszy, nawet się nie odwraca.

\- Spotkanie kochanków uwieńczyło koniec podróży – szepcze czule, ujmując w dłoń twarz detektywa. – A tu skończysz się ty, Sherlocku. Któregoś dnia.

Sherlock ma zamiar odpowiedzieć. Naprawdę.

Nie pozwala mu na to szok.

W tej chwili John już wisi na plecach Jima jak dziwnie spokojny demon. Łańcuch trzyma w stalowym uścisku, dusi nim przestępcę i nie wydaje się nawet, żeby czerpał z tego jakąś szczególną przyjemność. Szok Jima dociera do Sherlocka jak fala uderzeniowa – jego prześladowca chwieje się, nie będąc w stanie nabrać powietrza, krzyknąć, ani nawet się wywinąć, bo John go obejmuje, wysysając z niego życie, i – ponownie – Sherlock już to widział wcześniej, _John w staromodnej tweedowej marynarce mocujący się ze Starym Shikari w identycznym pustym domu, kim jest Stary Shikari, John w zielonej kurtce owinięty semteksem, zapach chloru z basenu, dlaczego basen, John…_

\- John! – krzyczy Sherlock, kiedy spanikowany Jim Moriarty słania się, naciska wielką gwoździarkę i strzela kolejnym gwoździem w bok detektywa.

\- Nie ma, kurwa, mowy – warczy John, wykręca łańcuch, a Sherlock już nie obserwuje tak bacznie, ale kilka sekund później Jim pada na podłogę. Bardzo martwy.

John puszcza go i wstaje.

Ktoś jęczy przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Ktoś podnosi Sherlocka, dysząc z wysiłku, a potem krzyż leży na podłodze i sufit jest taki biały, zbyt biały, nieznośnie biały.

Ktoś mruczy coś uspokajająco, a ktoś inny hiperwentyluje.

\- Nie, nie, musisz przestać – błaga John stanowczym, ale łagodnym głosem.

\- _Zdejmij mnie z tego!_

\- Nie mogę. Uspokój się, kochany, musisz się uspokoić. Jesteś w szoku i krwawisz, hm, zdecydowanie zbyt obficie. Proszę, nie ruszaj się przez chwilę. Dla mnie, zrób to dla mnie, cichutko.

Twarz Johna znika z pola widzenia Sherlocka, który _nie krzyczy, nie wolno ci krzyczeć_. Jego dłoń pulsuje krwawym ogniem, a do boku ktoś przystawia mu rozżarzony pogrzebacz. Doktor powraca, nie przestając mówić. Niesie prześcieradła, którymi okłada rany Sherlocka i Sherlock _nie krzyczy_ , ale wydaje mu się, że mógł sobie odgryźć spory kawałek języka. Dzięki Bogu, że jego żołądek jest pusty, bo inaczej jego zawartość już dawno wylądowałaby na podłodze.

John poprawia prowizoryczny bandaż, a Sherlock jęczy, po czym łapie krótkie, płytkie hausty powietrza. Ciągle ma wrażenie, że zamarza. Biały pokój wydaje się wielką zamrażarką.

\- Ciiii. Byłeś doskonały. Wspaniały. Ale nie możesz oddychać w ten sposób. – Zrobiono już użytek z całej masy materiału, a John też krwawi, wszyscy krwawią, krew jest, kurwa, _wszędzie_. – Nie poprawiasz w ten sposób swojego stanu. Nie, wiem, że nie jesteś w stanie na to nic poradzić. Ciiii. Ja wiem, wiem, wiem. Cichutko. Przepraszam. Wybacz mi, proszę. Nie chciałem, nie twoja dłoń, nigdy ona, nie byłem wystarczająco szybki, a drugi strzał to był wypadek, przepraszam, musiałem być pewien, że on…

\- Szafa jest ciągle otwarta – chrypi Sherlock. – Tam musi być jakiś nóż, weź go, odetnij mnie, zajrzyj do sza…

\- Jeśli cię odetnę, _wykrwawisz się_. – John ujmuje w dłonie twarz Sherlocka. Wcześniej, dusząc Jima, doktor wyglądał bardzo poważnie i tak rzeczowo, że było to aż surrealistyczne. Ale teraz Sherlock naprawdę umiera i jego przyjaciel wygląda, jakby też umierał. – Przestań oddychać w ten sposób. Proszę, kochany. Nie mogę po prostu oderwać twojej dłoni od tego przeklętego…

\- Możesz.

\- A jeśli usiądziesz i zaczniesz się rzucać, ten gwóźdź będzie…

\- Proszę – błaga Sherlock, prawie nieprzytomny z rozpaczy.

\- Masz właśnie atak paniki. W obecnej sytuacji on może cię zabić. Sam szok może cię zabić. Ledwie żyłeś, kiedy ja się tu znalazłem. Oddychaj przez nos. Już.

\- Kurwa mać…

John kładzie nieprzejednaną dłoń na ustach Sherlocka i detektyw widzi wybuchające gwiazdy w galaktykach oczu przyjaciela. Doktor pochyla się i jego usta muskają skroń Sherlocka w cichym, rozpaczliwym szepcie:

\- Byłeś idealny. Tak bardzo przepraszam. Nie zostawiaj mnie teraz, nie po tym wszystkim. Uspokój się tylko trochę i pójdę po pomoc. Nie, nie, _nie_ , ciii, w porządku, nie zostawię cię samego, obiecuję, ale, kochanie, naprawdę jesteś w kurewsko kiepskim stanie i muszę… Kurwa. _Kurwa._ Sherlock, on nie żyje. Nie pozwolę, żeby ktokolwiek znów cię skrzywdził, ale musimy jakoś sprowadzić pomoc. Już w porządku, wszystkim się zajmę, ja…

Obaj zamierają, słysząc odgłosy kroków wielu ludzi, wpadających przez drzwi wejściowe.

John odrywa się od Sherlocka z przekleństwem, chwyta gwoździarkę obiema spokojnymi, uwalanymi krwią dłońmi i celuje nią w drzwi, własnym ciałem osłaniając przygwożdżonego detektywa. Mimo tego, dzięki niewielkiej posturze Johna, Sherlock sądzi, że w chorym śnie dostrzega Shinwella Johnsona, ubranego w bojówki i t-shirt z wizerunkiem Amy Winehouse, który wbiega przez otwarte drzwi, niosąc AK-47. Naprawdę szkoda, że to nie może dziać się na jawie. Byłby to całkiem przyjemny koniec. Teraz wyobrażony Shinwell wyje, a prawdziwy John krwawi i wydaje polecenia, i wszystko kręci się jak karuzela z koszmarów sennych, i na podłodze leży martwy Jim Moriarty – jedyna nieruchoma postać w tym misterium męki – i uparcie patrzy na Sherlocka otwartymi oczami z miejsca, w którym John porzucił przestępcę jak szmacianą lalkę.


	31. Chapter 31

Na początku Sherlock słyszy tylko brzęczenie w głowie. Ten bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk nie pochodzi ze świata zewnętrznego, lecz jakby z głębi ciała detektywa. Mężczyzna ma wrażenie, że bębenki w uszach przysypuje mu właśnie śnieg, zagłuszając wszystkie inne odgłosy. Nie jest w stanie z tym walczyć, więc po prostu rejestruje zdarzenia. Nasłuchuje, jak kolejne warstwy szelestu powoli rozpływają się w rytmicznych szeptach, niczym zamarzające fale na monochromatycznej plaży. Jego świadomość skurcza się i rozkurcza wraz z każdym z płytkich oddechów.

Następnie Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest śmiertelnie przerażony, chociaż nie ma pojęcia dlaczego. To strach cichy, lecz bezkresny. Przenika do kości, wypala szpik, zabarwia kłykcie na biało i spopiela ciało w płomieniu.

Sherlock chciałby się od niego uwolnić.

Po trzecie, z każdą chwilą Sherlock coraz wyraźniej zdaje sobie sprawę, że cierpi potworny ból.

Potem wszechświat się rozwiera, rozkurcza w nagłym uderzeniu, które przeszywa uszy detektywa, jego płuca i umysł, i nagle tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą nie było nic, pojawia się coś.

„Niech stanie się światłość” – myśli Sherlock. Nie do końca starcza mu świadomości, by stwierdzić, skąd właściwie mu się to wzięło.

Jego rzęsy drgają.

W gardle czuje metaliczny smak strachu. Wiszące nad nim światło jest okrutnym sztucznym słońcem – Sherlock mruży z niechęcią oczy – a wszystko pachnie zimnymi kafelkami i środkami czyszczącymi. Nagle umysł detektywa zalewa fala danych. Ludzie wbiegają i wybiegają z jego pola widzenia. Są niewyraźni, jakby odbici na maszynie drukarskiej, a ich twarze zamazane. Sherlock ostrożnie próbuje usiąść; osiąga tylko tyle, że odnosi wrażenie, iż właśnie wbił sobie nóż we własny brzuch.

Jest związany.

_Czy jest związany? Czy nie został związany wcześniej?_

Jest naćpany.

_Czy jest naćpany? Czy został naćpany w innym białym pokoju?_

Ten nowy pokój też jest biały, ale cienie są mu nieznane, a jego ciało przykrywa białe prześcieradło.

„Umarłem” – dedukuje z pewną ulgą.

„Myślałem, że śmierć będzie mniej bolała. To wydarzenia przed śmiercią miały być nieprzyjemne”.

Mijają sekundy, mijają dekady, _to też minie_ , wszystko minie, a potem skrzynka z bezpiecznikami w jego pałacu umysłu zaczyna działać i Sherlock powoli dochodzi do siebie.

Stoi nad nim Mycroft.

Chociaż może to nie Mycroft – ta osoba ma na sobie dopasowane niebieskie jeansy i kaszmirowy sweter; obie części ubrania, chociaż kosztowne, ewidentnie mają ponad pięć lat. Rzedniejące, rudawe włosy są potargane, a na twarzy nie ma nawet jednej krostki, która wyglądałaby na zadufaną w sobie.

Ale nie, to jednak Mycroft, po prostu wydarzyło się coś niespodziewanego. Jest środek nocy, a Mycroft został pilnie wezwany. Detektyw to wie, mimo że nawet nie próbuje dedukować – po prostu jego brat ma na nosie okulary w czarnych oprawkach zamiast soczewek kontaktowych. W okularach wygląda starzej, ale mniej oślizgle. Jest to pewna poprawa, tyle że Mycroft nosi okulary wyłącznie kiedy upada jakaś cywilizacja. Mężczyzna coś mówi – Sherlock przypuszcza, że są to jakaś forma mowy pogrzebowej nad jego ciałem.

Przypomina sobie człowieka o imieniu John i zastanawia się, gdzie też on się podział. Szuka go, poruszając oczami w jedną i drugą stronę, ale nic mu to nie daje.

Kim by nie był ten John, nie ma go nigdzie w pobliżu.

\- …dość beznadziejne, powiedziałem im to już wcześniej, ale teraz mogę cię zobaczyć. No już. Witaj, Sherlocku.

Mycroft nigdy nie używa takiego tonu. Chociaż… no dobrze, brzmiał tak w tej cudownej chwili, w której Sherlock spadł z drzewa i dotarł do domu z ponad dziesięciocentymetrową raną na ramieniu. Więcej detektyw nie pamięta. Dość oczywiste jest, że skoro nie wykasował drzewa, to miał zwyczaj cieszyć się z troski Mycrofta, może nawet się nią rozkoszować, kto to może wiedzieć, nie można tego stwierdzić z całą pewnością, ale teraz czuje tylko zmęczenie i ból, wszędzie ból, i przypuszcza, że marnują się właśnie pokłady całkiem przyjemnej czułości, której nie jest w stanie docenić.

\- Dwa tygodnie. _Dwa tygodnie_ , Sherlocku, podczas których wszelkie zasoby do jakich miałem dostęp wykorzystywałem do poszukiwania kogoś, kto przebywał naprzeciwko własnego domu. Czy ty naprawdę musisz _bez przerwy_ sprawiać mi kłopoty? – lamentuje Mycroft. Jego oczy zdają się nie mieć dna. – I nie udawaj, że mnie nie słyszysz, ty niemożliwe stworzenie, po twoich parametrach życiowych i źrenicach poznaję, że słyszysz.

Starannie przemyślana mieszanina wyrzutów oraz obserwacji pomaga Sherlockowi wynurzyć się z głębin.

_Nie umarł._

Z pewnością jest w szpitalu.

 _Tak, tylko na ostrym dyżurze mają takie nieznośnie nudne zegary ścienne_.

Mycroft musiał się martwić.

 _Wnioskując po okularach. I całej reszcie_.

Musieli się kiedyś kochać. Dawno temu.

 _Może wciąż się kochają_.

Sherlock zauważa, że coś gdzieś piszczy. _Biip-bip biip-bip biip-bip biip-bip biip-bip_. Zupełnie jak wykrywacz dymu, którego baterie są na wyczerpaniu.

W głowie Sherlocka nagle pojawia się obraz Jima – martwego Jima leżącego na podłodze z szeroko otwartymi oczami i zmiażdżonym karkiem – i detektyw gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, przysparzając sobie tylko więcej bólu. W tej samej chwili na ramię opada mu czyjaś dłoń.

\- Uspokój się. Oddychaj spokojnie.

Sherlock nie jest w stanie się sprzeciwić, więc tylko zaciska zęby i oddycha.

\- No dobrze, widzę, że spragniony jesteś kontekstu, chociaż z tej reakcji wnioskuję, że sam zaczynasz rozumieć ogólną sytuację. Straciłeś przytomność na Baker Street 218, po tym, jak wyrwaliśmy cię z bazy operacyjnej Jamesa Moriarty’ego. Misję z powodzeniem zakończył pan Shinwell Johnson wraz z trojgiem członków twojego… stowarzyszenia londyńskich włóczęgów. Kiedy już zadzwoniono po pogotowie, doktor Watson pozwolił sobie wyciągnąć gwóźdź trzymający twoją dłoń przy krzyżu. Użył do tego obcęgów, które Moriarty niewątpliwie przyszykował w zgoła innym celu. Zauważ, że gwóźdź wyjął z drewna, a nie z twojej dłoni. Wciąż tkwi w twoim ciele. Odcięto trzymające cię więzy i wtedy przyjechało pogotowie. Wszystko to wydarzyło się już jakiś czas temu i dopiero teraz w pełni odzyskałeś przytomność. Lekarze ustalają priorytety – trzeba nie tylko uratować twoją dłoń, ale przede wszystkim zająć się niepokojącym urazem wewnętrznym spowodowanym przez drugi gwóźdź. I tu wracamy do zasadniczego tematu – sprawiasz mi kłopot.

Sherlock przełyka powietrze i wyczuwa, że:

  1. _Mycroft ma świadomość, że naprawdę nie chcę być uspokajanym, zamiast tego chciałbym się, kurwa, dowiedzieć, co się wydarzyło w decydującym momencie największej bitwy mojego życia._
  2. _Mycroft ma świadomość, że jeśli będzie coś brzęczał nad moją głową niczym jedno z jego automatycznych urządzeń do prowadzenia inwigilacji, dojdę do wniosku, że jednak nie umrę._
  3. _Możliwe, że jednak umrę._



\- Zamkniesz się, jeśli umrę? – pyta Sherlock ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

Uśmiech, który pojawia się na twarzy Mycrofta, wygląda jak pęknięcie na eleganckim krysztale.

\- Nie sądź, że tak łatwo mnie uciszysz.

\- A gdybym dał ci w mordę? Wtedy się uda?

\- Nie. Nie muszę się przejmować twoimi tendencjami do bojowych wygibasów, Sherlocku. Jesteś przywiązany do łóżka i błagam cię, na miłość boską, nie wpadaj w szał. Doktor Watson poinformował mnie, że okoliczności poprzedzające śmierć Jamesa Moriarty’ego bardzo cię zdenerwowały, a ja z przykrością muszę powtórzyć, że operacja jeszcze przed tobą, chociaż wszelkie prześwietlenia i badania zostały już zrobione.  Ale skoro już coś robimy, zróbmy to jak najlepiej – ograniczyliśmy ci więc pole manewru do momentu, w którym helikopter z anestezjologiem wyląduje na dachu, co powinno mieć miejsce… - Mycroft spogląda na zegarek i kiwa głową - …za dziesięć minut. Widzisz, twoje parametry życiowe nie są w tej chwili zbyt stabilne. Nie martw się, wkrótce cię uśpimy. Nie będziesz musiał dłużej cierpieć.

Skoro Mycroft już o tym wspomina, Sherlock musi się zgodzić, że cierpi. I to bardzo.

„Ale jest jedna rzecz, która mogłaby trochę pomóc” – stwierdza.

\- Powiedz, że Jim nie żyje. Powiedz to.

\- Moriarty nie żyje – mówi Mycroft z mocą. – Już nigdy nie wróci.

\- A John żyje.

\- John zdecydowanie żyje.

\- A Sebastian Moran…?

\- Och, szczęśliwie martwy.

\- Po prostu, cholera, powiedz mi wszystko – jęczy Sherlock. – A przynajmniej jak najwięcej. Zajmij mnie czymś, to wszystko jest potworne, a skoro już jestem związany i muszę cię słuchać, niech ma to jakiś sens.

Mycroft zaciska wargi i poprawia okulary na nosie.

„On naprawdę okropnie wygląda” – stwierdza Sherlock.

\- To Moran cię ostrzegł, zanim wynegocjowałeś, że się poddasz w zamian za wolność Johna, prawda? Pan Johnson powiedział mi, że do ciebie zadzwonił. Zdaje się, że kiedy Moriarty mimo wszystko porwał Johna, jego podwładny zaprotestował. Z tego, co wywnioskowałem z zainstalowanego w budynku podsłuchu samego Moriarty’ego, kłócili się o Johna jeszcze po tym, jak zostawili cię w tej niegustownej, religijnej pozie. Moriarty już był wściekły i zabił Morana, uznając, że może się bez niego obejść. Sądzę, że uznał go za zdrajcę – oddał jeden strzał, jak na egzekucji. Bez wątpienia chciał sobie znaleźć bardziej lojalnego służącego.

Mycroft mówi dalej, ale jego głos jest irytująco cichy. Detektyw usiłuje czytać z ruchu warg brata, ale odnosi porażkę.

Rzeczywistość przypomina nieułożone puzzle. Sherlock marszczy brwi i usiłuje zmusić liczby na cholernym zegarku, by ułożyły się w coś, co chociaż przypomina porządek pisma bezszyfrowego, ale odnosi porażkę.

Zaciska szczęki i zmusza się do zachowania przytomności. Kręci głową, wydając z siebie cichy, zduszony jęk. Ktoś bierze jego zdrową dłoń i zaciska na niej własne ciepłe palce.

\- Nie, Sherlocku, wszystko w porządku – mówi Mycroft, a jego uprzejmy tenor nadal jest tak cichy, że niemal niesłyszalny. – Możesz znów zasnąć. Kiedy tylko zechcesz. Jestem tu, żebyś się nie bał, a nie, żeby powstrzymać cię od snu.

\- Gdzie jest John? – pyta Sherlock, przypominając sobie włosy w kolorze płasku i „Kocham cię, ty głupi, głupi dupku, kocham cię”.

\- Czeka na dachu na twojego anestezjologa. Okazało się, że nie mogę – a może nie chcę – zmusić go, żeby siedział w miejscu.

\- Czy jest bardzo ciężko ranny? – szepcze Sherlock, próbując zmusić struny głosowe do współpracy. – Powiedziałeś, że żyje, ale… czy jest bardzo ciężko ranny? Chcę tylko wiedzieć, jak bardzo. Proszę.

\- Och, bracie mój – mówi Mycroft bardzo łagodnym głosem.

Najwyraźniej coś drapie go w gardle, bo odwraca się i zanosi kaszlem. Potem zdejmuje okulary i poleruje szkła bawełnianą chusteczką wyjętą z kieszeni jeansów. Wszystkie te gesty są tak znajome, a jednocześnie tak nietypowe, że Sherlock otwiera szeroko oczy, czując jednocześnie, że w głowie kręci mu się niczym w wodnym wirze.

\- Zdjęliśmy pułapkę z jego nogi i założyliśmy prowizoryczny opatrunek, ale odmówił dalszych zabiegów, aby skonsultować się z chirurgiem na temat twoich badań i z anestezjologiem na temat twojego ogólnego stanu. Jeśli chodzi o jego nogę, to ucierpiała tylko tkanka miękka. Wkrótce zacznie do siebie dochodzić, a niedługo zapomni, że w ogóle był ranny. Podobnie jak ty. Już niedługo. Ściągnąłem tu najlepszych, Sherlocku.

\- A kogo musieli zostawić śmierci na swoich stołach operacyjnych?

\- Nikogo, kto ma dla mnie znaczenie – syczy Mycroft.

\- Jesteś zły, że się poddałem, żeby ratować Johna?

\- Nie. – Mycroft odchrząkuje. – Kochasz go. Zrobiłbym to samo.

\- Dla kogo?

 _To wszystko jest koszmarnie niejasne_.

\- Nieważne dla kogo. Nie miałem takiej szansy.

\- Wiesz, jak się kończy? – pyta Sherlock bezradnie, czując, że jest skrajnie wyczerpany. – Ta opowieść?

Sherlock myśli, że może jednak nie musi umierać; może wystarczyło, że wydawało się, że umarł. Nie ma jednak pewności. Wszystkie struny są splątane, zamotane jak kłębek włóczki; szwajcarskie wodospady i dachy szpitali, i rozpaczliwe rozwiązania mieszają się ze sobą. Grawitacja jest jak wirujący bączek dla dzieci, światło przypomina włócznię, a Mycroft powoli odgarnia splątane loki z jego twarzy, a to nie wydarzyłoby się w żadnym ze światów, więc Sherlock zamyka oczy i udaje, że pieszczota jest prawdziwa.

\- Śpij dalej, maleńki – szepcze Mycroft. – Jest za wcześnie na koniec. Poczekaj, a usłyszysz dalszy ciąg. Opowiem ci, kiedy się obudzisz.

Świat wiruje, a Sherlock zamienia się w pianę morską, zupełnie jak niema istota z baśni, którą kiedyś opowiedziała mu Mamusia. Była to baśń o zakazanej miłości na suchej ziemi. Szkoda, że ją wykasował. Może poprowadziłaby go przez zaświaty, w które wkracza, _plum, plusk, plusk_ , niczym podziemna rzeka, wpływająca nieprzerwanie w spokój mrocznej groty.

XXX

Pobudka jest z początku tak przyjemna, jakby Sherlock obudził się zwinięty w kłębek pod swoim ciepłym płaszczem, po tym, jak zeszłej nocy zażył troszeczkę kokainy i znalazł rozwiązanie znakomitej sprawy, a na horyzoncie miał już kolejną równie wspaniałą. Detektyw przeciąga się leniwie, niepewny co właściwie się stało. Skoro czuje się tak rozkosznie, to musi być na Baker Street, bo nigdzie nie jest tak dobrze, jak na Baker Street. Tyle że hałas uliczny jest cichszy.

 _Nie, nie jest cichszy. W ogóle go nie ma_.

Sherlock siada i przeciera zaspane oczy kciukiem i palcem wskazującym. Nie czuł się tak dobrze od… no cóż, właściwie to od lat. Wyczuwa wiszący w powietrzu zapach domu i, chociaż dziwnie trudno mu się skupić, wie, że przez okna po jego lewej stronie sączy się łagodne poranne światło.

 _Nie ma pośpiechu. W każdym razie nie tutaj_.

Kiedy Sherlock w końcu wzdycha ze zrozumieniem i postanawia się rozejrzeć, osuwa się w szoku na koc leżący na kanapie.

Znajduje się w czytelni swojego pałacu umysłu. Oto mała, zielona lampka, oto okno łukowe, oto rozpościerający się poza wieżyczką krajobraz. Jest jasny, spokojny dzień, chmury wolno płyną na niebie. Wizyta Jima nie zmieniła tego miejsca. Oto fotel, na którym leżały ramiona Sherlocka, oto krzesło, na którym siedział John, oto oszklone regały.

\- Co się, kurwa, dzieje – mówi Sherlock na głos.

Kiedy odrobinę rozjaśnia mu się w głowie, zauważa, że na ścianie z zieloną tapetą, na której zazwyczaj wiesza mapy, notatki, dokumenty, listy i inne materiały kluczowe dla aktualnie prowadzonego śledztwa, wisi ładnie oprawione, puste, białe płótno.

\- Co się, do kurwy nędzy, dzieje – powtarza, a jego serce wali jak oszalałe.

Chociaż wcale nie jest zimno, Sherlock otula się ściślej swoim beżowym szlafrokiem, skopuje koc z nóg i podchodzi do płótna. Ogląda je, marszcząc brwi.

Stwierdza, że nie jest pomalowane na biało – to po prostu niezamalowane płótno. Rama jest złota i pasuje do reszty wyposażenia pomieszczenia.

Sherlock z frustracją stuka palcem w obraz.

Rozlega się ogłuszający hałas, jakby ktoś rozdarł materiał, i na obrazie pojawiają się barwy, a nagły odgłos rozmowy wydaje się uszom detektywa eksplozją.

\- …jaki jest plan, tylko o to pytam! – krzyczy John.

Detektyw podnosi dłonie i szaleńczo mierzwi włosy.

Widzi bowiem samego siebie, podłączonego do stanowczo zbyt wielu maszyn. Leży w szpitalnym łóżku i wygląda, jakby uformowano go z gliny.

Otaczają go ludzie. Jest John, który ma na sobie niebieskie chirurgiczne ubrania. Jego twarz jest wymizerowana, ale poza tym wygląda całkiem zdrowo. Jest Mycroft, który przebrał się w jeden ze swoich nienachalnie drogich garniturów i zamienił okulary na soczewki kontaktowe. Poza tym jednak wygląda zdecydowanie gorzej niż wcześniej. Dwie inne postaci stoją nad detektywem. Ponad ich głowami unoszą się białe litery. Ubrane są w stroje szpitalne, ale zamiast twarzy mają całkowicie puste, białe owale. Litery nad jedną z postaci układają się w słowo: **lekarka** , a nad drugą: **pielęgniarka**.

\- Co, kurwa, się do kurwy nędzy, dzieje – szepcze Sherlock.

\- W gruncie rzeczy to może być teraz dla niego najlepsze, chociaż wiem, że nie do końca na to liczyliśmy – mówi **lekarka**.

John bierze tak wystudiowany wdech, że wydaje się, że zbiera się do uderzenia, i zaciska wargi w złości.

\- Proszę posłuchać, wiem, o co chodzi, ale to nie zostało wywołane farmakologicznie. Gdyby było farmakologiczne, to jasne, zgodziłbym się z panią i nie trafiałby mnie właśnie jasny szlag. Kiedy go znalazłem, był nieprzytomny, a cholera wie, jak długo żył na morfinie i wodzie. Przecież pani to wie.

\- Tydzień – mówi Sherlock w czytelni i czuje, jak strach podchodzi mu falą do gardła. Trzęsą mu się nogi.

„To nie są moje nogi” – zdaje sobie sprawę i zamyka w rozpaczy oczy.

\- A więc rozumie pan, skąd komplikacje – odpowiada **lekarka**. Jej głos jest napięty, ale dość ciepły. – Miał niebezpiecznie niski poziom cukru we krwi. Nawet gdyby na stole operacyjnym nie doszło do zatrzymania akcji serca…

\- Nie doszło _do czego_?! – krzyczy Sherlock.

\- …jak pan wie, gwóźdź uszkodził jelito. Rozumiem pana pytanie o plan działania, ale teraz walczymy z infekcją na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Jeśli go nawodnimy i zapewnimy stabilny przyrost cukru we krwi, to jego ciału będzie łatwiej ją zwalczyć. Poza tym brak opuchlizny daje nadzieję. Miejsce urazu, chociaż mało szczęśliwe przy ranie kłutej, było niewielkie, a więc wewnętrzne krwawienie także okazało się minimalne. Bardzo szybko otrzymał pomoc. Powinniśmy być wdzięczni, że oddycha samodzielnie i…

\- I wciąż jest w pieprzonej śpiączce – warczy John.

\- John. – Mycroft ze zmęczeniem kładzie dłoń na ramieniu lekarza. Zamiast ją zrzucić, John kiwa głową, przechyla kilkakrotnie głowę z jednej strony na drugą i milknie.

Sherlock bierze drżący wdech, odsuwa się od obrazu i również próbuje się uspokoić. Rozgląda się po puszystym dywanie, po książkach oprawionych w skórę, po łagodnym świetle. To nie Baker Street, ale nie jest to też pierdolony biały pokój, więc ostatecznie mogło być gorzej. Biały pokój widzi tylko na obrazie – **pielęgniarka** wychodzi, a John i **lekarka** stają razem w nogach łóżka. Mycroft patrzy w swój telefon.

\- Rozumiem, że pacjenci z różnorodnymi obrażeniami często z trudem wychodzą z narkozy i naprawdę jestem wdzięczny, że wszyscy się bardzo starają, ale… no cóż, sama pani powiedziała – nie na to liczyłem – mówi cicho John przepraszającym głosem.

 **lekarka** kiwa głową.

\- Minął dopiero jeden dzień, doktorze Watson, i jestem pewna, że oboje widzieliśmy o wiele gorsze przypadki śpiączki spowodowanej sepsą. Oczywiście, jego stan jest niepewny, ale wyniki krwi nie wskazują na to, by infekcja postępowała. A gdyby tak było, oboje wiedzielibyśmy po podnoszącej się gorączce.

\- Wiem. Dziękuję.

\- Proszę nie dziękować. Wrócę za kilka godzin, muszę obejrzeć kilkoro innych pacjentów, którzy bynajmniej nie mają się dobrze – żartuje, a na twarzy Johna pojawia się cień wisielczego uśmiechu. – Spodziewam się, że wtedy tu pana znajdę.

\- Jeśli mnie pani nie znajdzie, proszę wysłać ekipę poszukiwawczą, bo to znaczy, że ktoś mnie stąd zabrał siłą.

Kiedy **lekarka** wychodzi, John staje przy łóżku i zakłada lok za ucho wyglądającego na martwego Sherlocka. Potem dalej delikatnie gładzi jego skroń, co Sherlock czuje nawet w czytelni. Słodyczy tego dotyku, po wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, po prostu nie da się znieść. Sherlock opiera się o tkanapę, przełykając rozpacz jak pigułkę.

Mycroft wkłada komórkę do kieszeni i powoli podchodzi do łóżka.

\- Musisz mi wybaczyć, ale rozpaczliwie pragnę papierosa. Może przynieść ci coś z kawiarni? Pani Hudson zapakowała ci trochę ubrań i innych rzeczy – zamówię kuriera z Baker Street.

John nie odpowiada, kręci tylko głową. Jego palce nie przestają gładzić głowy Sherlocka, ale skupiają się tylko na maleńkim fragmencie boku czoła, dotykając go tak, jakby miał zaraz rozpłynąć się w powietrzu.

\- A więc kawa. – Mycroft kiwa głową.

\- Jak możesz być taki spokojny? – szepcze John, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Sherlocka.

Starszy z braci Holmes odwraca się w drzwiach i ciska mu spojrzenie, które mogłoby spalić na popiół cały szpital.

\- Lata praktyki – odpowiada.

„O boże” – myśli Sherlock, a potem – „Tak bardzo przepraszam” – a potem – „Chcę z powrotem mojego brata, takiego, jaki był wcześniej”.

John namyśla się przez chwilę, a potem odwraca i kiwa głową.

\- Tak. Oczywiście, powinienem był… Przepraszam.

\- Nie przepraszaj. – Mycroft spogląda na zegarek. – To będzie najlepszy papieros w moim życiu. Muszę wykonać kilka telefonów. Wrócę za godzinę.

Pokój bez Mycrofta wydaje się dużo pustszy. John potrząsa głową, jakby chciał ją oczyścić, i przyciąga krzesło do łóżka. Siada i powraca do przerwanego zajęcia. Jego palce odgarniają włosy Sherlocka, a kciuk od czasu do czasu gładzi czoło.

\- Być może mnie słyszysz – mówi cichym głosem. – No więc kilka spraw. Po pierwsze, chcę cię odzyskać, więc ani się waż nigdzie odchodzić. Po drugie, bo zapewne jesteś tego ciekaw, Shinwell nas zlokalizował, bo ktoś w sieci bezdomnych znajdował codziennie trzy nienaruszone posiłki w śmietniku za pustym domem. Wspomniał coś o tym, a Shinwell jest na tyle inteligentny, by wiedzieć, że puste domy nie wytwarzają regularnie pojedynczych porcji nienaruszonego jedzenia. A zatem – dzięki za strajk głodowy, nawet jeśli teraz cię zabija. Ty przygłupie. Bo w sumie to on nam ocalił życie. To naprawdę pokręcone, ale wszystko, co dotyczy ciebie, jest pokręcone. Po trzecie, wiem, że uważasz swojego brata za dupka i nawet się z tobą zgadzam, ale… on jest też całkiem genialny.

Woskowy Sherlock nic nie mówi. John uśmiecha się do niego.

\- Myślałem, że to cię może obudzić. – Dalej głaszcze głowę Sherlocka. – Nieważne. Odpocznij sobie. Ostatnio miałeś ciężki okres. Będę tu, kiedy się obudzisz.

Przez długą chwilę w sali sypialnej nic się nie dzieje. Sherlock w czytelni czuje, jak pod wpływem dotyku na skroni i skrajnego wyczerpania jego oczy zamykają się. Otępiały z frustracji spowodowanej najnowszym – a także być może najbardziej dokuczliwym – skutkiem ubocznym, Sherlock zwija się w kłębek na kanapie. Kładzie głowę na poduszce ozdobionej wzorem, który chyba miał swój początek w gabinecie Mamusi i pozwala szczypiącym oczom się zamknąć.

„Co się stanie, jeśli usnę, będąc w śpiączce?” – zastanawia się ponuro.

Ale otacza go spokój i bezruch. Także i obraz jest obecnie bardzo cichy i czasem, wbrew największym wysiłkom, człowiek musi troszeczkę umrzeć, więc detektyw zapada się w obicie jakby osuwał się na dno wyłożonego miękkimi poduszkami grobu.

XXX

Przez następne trzy dni w różnych godzinach wpada kilkoro gości. Okazują wsparcie, które naprawdę szokuje Sherlocka. Goście rozmawiają też z Johnem.

Bo John nigdy nie opuszcza pokoju.

Najpierw przychodzi pani Hudson. Przynosi Johnowi jabłkowe ciasteczka z kruszonką i okropnie się trzęsie nad Sherlockiem.

\- Głupi, głupiutki chłopiec, tyle zmartwienia nam przysporzyć! – mówi. – Musisz wrócić do nas jak najszybciej, kochany, i narobić trochę hałasu w mieszkaniu. Nie umiem znieść tej ciszy. Jeśli to potrwa jeszcze trochę dłużej, oszaleję. Wróć do domu, przygotuję ci pyszną pieczeń i zagrasz nam wszystkim na skrzypcach, kiedy… Och! Och, biedne, kochane maleństwo. Kiedy ci się polepszy. Tak, właśnie. Kiedy ci się polepszy.

Przychodzą też Lestrade i Bradstreet. Oboje wydają się zmęczeni i zdumiewająco zmartwieni.

\- Stary, lepiej szybko się obudź, albo będziesz musiał się nieźle tłumaczyć, kiedy wreszcie ci się zachce do nas wrócić – burczy Lestrade.

\- Strasznie dawno nikt nie krytykował moich ubrań, więc specjalnie założyłam tę kieckę. Dla ciebie, ty idiotycznie seksowne ciacho – mówi Bradstreet i w jej głosie nie ma okrucieństwa. Nawet odrobiny.

Nieco później tego samego wieczora wpada pijany Shinwell.

\- Może nie powinienem tego mówić, panie Holmes – mamrocze z pasją, siejąc dookoła śliną – nie będąc członkiem tego, co sam pan szanowny mógłby określić jako wewnętrzny krąg, tak to jest, błagam o wybaczenie, człowieku, że wkładam słowa w pańskie usta w pańskim obecnym stanie, i wiedząc, że jest to niesprawiedliwe i jestem totalnym kutafonem, że to robię, biorąc wszystkie okoliczności pod uwagę, ale tak czy inaczej, nasza relacja zaczęła się jako ściśle biznesowa, a jednakowoż chciałbym zauważyć, że byłbym szczęśliwy jak świnia w truflach, gdyby pan szybko wyzdrowiał, chociaż zawsze przyznam, że pański towarzysz pod postacią kolesia doktora byłby nawet bardziej szczęśliwy, a gdyby miał pan zejść, byłoby to najbadziewniejsze wydarzenie, jakie umiem sobie wyobrazić, a jeśli ktoś twierdzi inaczej, to taki człowiek jest najpodlejszym klocem, tak uważam, jeśli chce pan znać moją opinię w temacie, a więcej nie pisnę już ani słówka.

Następnego dnia z wizytą przychodzi Molly i przynosi ze sobą bukiet gardenii.

Mówi:

\- Och, Sherlock! – i całuje go w czoło.

Potem przez pół godziny obejmuje Johna i płacze w jego koszulę.

XXX

\- No, mam nadzieję, że jesteś zadowolony – mówi John z ohydnym, wymuszonym rozbawieniem. – Teraz to naprawdę przeszedłeś samego siebie.

Sherlock właśnie drzemał, ale głos Johna wybudza go niczym trąby ogłaszające zmartwychwstanie. Detektyw podnosi głowę z wymiętoszonej poduszki, zerka na obraz z sobą samym i na zegar wiszący na białej ścianie. 3:46 w nocy, nienajlepsza godzina na to, by ktokolwiek na ziemi spędzał czas na intensywnej terapii, rozmawiając z człowiekiem pogrążonym w śpiączce. To ten sam dzień, w którym wpadłą Molly – John nie zmienił niebieskiej koszuli, a jego kubek po kawie wciąż tkwi przy bukiecie, którego Sherlock zdecydowanie nie jest w stanie docenić. Jedna z gardenii w kolorze kości słoniowej ma brązowy nalot na płatkach. Ten widok kojarzy się Sherlockowi z wyrazem twarzy Johna.

Detektyw powoli wstaje i otula się mocniej grubym, beżowym szlafrokiem. Obraz jest teraz o wiele większy.

Jakby się tak nad tym zastanowić, to on cały czas rośnie. Wcześniej miał rozmiary normalnego obrazu. Teraz zajmuje pół ściany.

„Co to znaczy, na miłość boską?” – myśli Sherlock. Własny mózg doprowadza go do szału.

John krąży po pokoju. Stawia wściekłe kroki, zatrzymuje się, chwieje, przeciąga dłonią po karku. Nie odrywa wzroku od Sherlocka. Jeśli czeka na odpowiedź – a tak wygląda – to Sherlock może jedynie przekląć własną niemoc.

„Co cię nagle napadło? Od rana nic się nie zmieniło”.

\- Nie zapytasz, co tym razem zrobiłeś, co? – mówi tym samym, zbyt wesołym głosem, John. – Nie, jasne, że nie, przecież sobie odpoczywasz. No więc przykro mi to mówić, ale zepsułeś Shinwella. Moim zdaniem, ekhm, należało się tego spodziewać, facetowi brakuje piątej klepki… ale zorganizował czuwanie ze świecami przed pustym domem.

_Och._

Zaniepokojony Sherlock zaciska wargi. Shinwell nigdy nie lekceważy czasu próby, nawet jeśli czas próby rozciąga się w nieskończoność, jak ostatnio. John też go nie lekceważy i właśnie prawie podryguje z niepokoju.

\- Powiedział, że nie może tego wytrzymać i musi _coś zrobić_. I z całą pewnością zrobił… coś. Dobry człowiek. Wywołał twoje zdjęcie, wielką odbitkę jednego z tych prasowych, na których uśmiechasz się jak wilk oblizujący kły, i obwarował je świeczkami z pobliskiego sklepu. Sieć bezdomnych zwaliła pół ulicy kwitnącymi chwastami. I notatkami. Są też bukiety od klientów… w sumie jest ich cała masa, ile ty dokładnie rozwiązałeś spraw? No i wycinki, tych jest mnóstwo. Widziałem też sporo kadzidełek. Ktoś zostawił pluszowego misia trzymającego w łapkach serduszko. W sumie mógł to być sam Shinwell. No i papierosy jako hołd. Nie, nie możesz dostać papierosów. Co mówisz? Oczywiście, że cię nie zostawiłem – warczy John. Jego dłonie trzepoczą się nerwowo. – Shinwell zrobił komórką zdjęcie i mi wysłał. Wszystko to wygląda mi jak pieprzona kapliczka, Sherlock, jak pomnik, wygląda jakbyś był _martwy_. Moim zdaniem. O ile chcesz usłyszeć moje zdanie, ale oczywiście, że nie chcesz, bo jestem tu swoim jedynym rozmówcą, a ty _nie możesz mi odpowiedzieć_.

John opada na krzesło stojące przy łóżku Sherlocka, podrygując we frustracji. Bierze kilka głębokich oddechów, potem chwilę milczy i w końcu bierze Sherlocka za nienaruszoną dłoń.

\- Nie powinienem się tak zachowywać w twoim towarzystwie – szepcze. – Przepraszam, kochany. Jestem lekarzem. Doskonale wiem, że byś może słyszysz każde moje słowo. Ale, boże, tak bardzo za tobą tęsknię.

Sherlock w łóżku nic nie robi. Sherlock w czytelni przyciska z całej siły pięści do ust, zaklinając samego siebie, by _coś powiedzieć, na miłość boską_. Albo mrugnąć powieką. Napiąć mięsień. Wszystko jedno, o ile przyniesie to Johnowi promyk nadziei. Ale biała pościel pozostaje nieruchoma i ostatecznie John opiera się łokciami o łóżku, wbijając wzrok w nieruchomą twarz detektywa.

\- Chciałbym tylko usłyszeć twój głos, wiesz? Głos Mycrofta… brzmi zupełnie inaczej. – John usiłuje się uśmiechnąć. To przeraźliwie smutna mina. – Tylko tego teraz chcę. Żebyś mnie zjechał z jakiegoś powodu. Ale czego ty chcesz?

Leżący w łóżku mężczyzna milczy.

\- Mogę pozgadywać. Chcesz wrócić do zdrowia i stąd wyjść? Chcesz, żeby nic z tego się nie wydarzyło? Już sam nie wiem, co bym wolał na twoim miejscu.

John oddycha ciężko i potrząsa głową.

\- No tak, _to_ jest właściwe pytanie. Jezu, po prostu… Tak bardzo chciałbym się dowiedzieć, o czym myślałeś. Wiem, czego chciałeś zanim wmaszerowałeś do kryjówki szaleńca. Ale czego chciałeś dzień przed tym, jak i ja się tam znalazłem? Bezpieczeństwa, oczywiście. Ale o czym myślałeś, kiedy myślałeś o dobrym życiu? O zamkniętych pokojach, morderstwach doskonałych, niekończącym się łańcuchu miejsc zbrodni? Pamiętasz w ogóle? Wszystko się spierdoliło. Może dla ciebie byłoby lepiej, gdybyśmy się nigdy nie spotkali? Czasem myślę, że twój brat odpaliłby jakiegoś drona czy coś… i tego wszystkiego można by ci oszczędzić.

Sherlock gwałtownie potrząsa głową i robi kilka wielkich kroków w stronę obrazu. John nie golił się od trzech dni, nie brał prysznica od dwóch, nie jadł od… bóg jeden wie, od jak dawna. Sądząc po jego oczach, nie przykłada specjalnej uwagi do brania leków przeciwbólowych o regularnych porach – bierze je odrobinę za często, po to żeby ich efekty nie mijały.

\- Jezu, ja… - John urywa. Bawi się palcami Sherlocka, a detektyw to _czuje_ i rozumie, że się to dzieje, ale zupełnie nie jest w stanie zareagować. – A skoro już sobie rozmawiamy i skoro nie mam dziś nic innego do roboty, to muszę ci coś wyznać. Powinienem był powiedzieć to już wcześniej, ale to bez znaczenia. Wiesz, czego tak naprawdę chciałem wcześniej? Jeszcze dzień przed Abernettym? Powiem ci. Gdybyś był przytomny, padłbyś ze śmiechu. Nie jesteś… przytomny, co?

Wargi Johna sugerują, że był to żart, a jego oczy sugerują, że mogłoby to być koło ratunkowe, ale Sherlock nie może go rzucić.

\- Tak myślałem. Wiesz, Ella, moja terapeutka… Kiedy rozmawialiśmy o tym, że mam problemy z zaufaniem, to w głębi serca się z nią zgadzałem, ale nie sądziłem, że da się cokolwiek z tym zrobić. No. Kurwa mać, bo skoro nie możesz ufać samemu sobie, to jak masz ufać tym innym biednym frajerom, których mijasz na ulicy? Po wypadku z Helen byłem o krok od stania się mordercą, a nie tylko zabójcą. I nie zrobiłem tego kroku tylko i wyłącznie dzięki szczęśliwemu zbiegowi okoliczności. Więc stwierdziłem, że już nigdy nikomu nie zaufam i tyle. – John zaczyna gładzić dołek między wskazującym a środkowym palcem Sherlocka. – Ale to, co jest naprawdę kijowe w nieufaniu nikomu, to to, że nikt nie jest się w stanie do ciebie zbliżyć, nie w sposób, który miałby znaczenie, a ja fantazjowałem o… o kimś, z kim mógłbym mieć takie drobne rzeczy. Nie seks, to nie był problem, ale… żeby zasnąć na miejscu pasażera, gdy ważna dla mnie osoba prowadzi samochód, kiedy jedziemy nad morze. Żeby u kogoś zostać na noc. Żeby dać komuś kartę kredytową, podać PIN i posłać po leki, kiedy źle się czuję. Żeby znać kogoś na tyle dobrze, by kłócić się, co będziemy oglądać w telewizji. Słuchasz mnie? To dobrze.

Gdyby oczy Sherlocka działały jak należy, pewnie by płakał. Ale to niemożliwe. Sherlock znajdujący się w czytelni kurczowo przełyka ślinę.

John odkasłuje, nieruchomieje, przez chwilę głęboko oddycha z nosem opartym o dłoń Sherlocka, i mówi dalej:

\- Kiedyś nazwałeś to „całą resztą”. A przynajmniej myślę, że właśnie to miałeś na myśli. Wszystko poza… no wiesz… pikantnymi kawałkami. Mówiłem sobie, że to żałosne, że mogę regularnie przelatywać taką ładną i bystrą kobietę jak Sarah, ale nie mógłbym z nikim wejść do kabiny prysznicowej albo wziąć kogoś za rękę w kinie… Albo zdjąć z czyjegoś policzka rzęsy tak, żeby tamta osoba nie podskoczyła. Nadal słuchasz, kochany? No dobra. Więc marzyłem o tym wszystkim, o „całej reszcie”, której nigdy nie dostałeś od tych twoich byłych skurwiałych chłopaków. Różnica polega na tym, że ja tego próbowałem przed wyjechaniem na wojnę, więc chciałem to odzyskać. Chociaż na trochę. Chociaż na jeden raz. Może tylko na miesiąc, na tydzień, na jeden dzień, tylko po to, by przekonać się, czy naprawdę robi się tak ciepło, kiedy obejmujesz całą noc ramieniem kogoś miłego. Byłem żałosnym gościem, który marzył o tym, by kłócić się, kto tym razem powinien odkurzać. A potem…

John traci na chwilę głos. Ujmuje dłoń Sherlocka w obie swoje dłonie i zaciska mocno palce.

\- Ty. Nie masz pojęcia, _jaki byłeś_. Ty nie chciałeś mnie _tak po prostu_. – Głos Johna okropnie drży. To załamany głos zagubionego człowieka. – Z tobą wszystko było… bardziej. Nie mogłem nawet podgrzać fasolki, żebyś nie patrzył na mnie, jakbym zdobywał Mount Everest. I to jeszcze zanim… zanim cokolwiek zaczęliśmy. I może myślisz, że to ty byłeś głodny intymności, skoro nigdy nie miałeś jej wcześniej, ale ja chcę ci powiedzieć, że ja ją miałem i że _nic_ nie może się z tobą równać. Nic. Pamiętasz jak najpierw podebrałeś mi komórkę, a potem mnie opieprzyłeś, że marnuję transfer, co oznacza, że nie możesz ściągnąć listy istotnych okresów w rozwoju chińskiej porcelany? Właśnie tego od ciebie chciałem. To było szaleństwo. Nadal tego chcę, każdego porąbanego momentu. I nigdy ci nie powiedziałem, nigdy nie wyjaśniłem, że to właśnie ja byłem zdesperowany.

John bierze kilka gwałtownych wdechów, potrząsa głową w obrzydzeniu i wydaje się, że zaraz znów zacznie przypominać obytego z wojskową dyscypliną dawnego siebie.

A potem znów się rozsypuje.

\- Przeraziłeś mnie _do szaleństwa_ – mówi przez łzy. – Boże, przeleciałbym cię pierwszej nocy, kiedy zaprosiłeś mnie na kawę. Naprawdę chciałem, a ty _wciąż wisisz mi jebaną kawę_ , pamiętaj, Sherlock, ale przecież ty nie chciałeś seksu. Prawda? Ty chciałeś mojej wody kolońskiej na swojej poduszce i dwóch szczoteczek do zębów w łazience. Nie myśl sobie, że nie wąchałem tych idiotycznych kosmetyków do włosów, których używasz, kiedy spałem w twoim łóżku. Sam. Przed całym tym nonsensem. I bałem się tego, kim się dla mnie stałeś tak szybko. Byłem przerażony, że wróci ci rozsądek. Cholera jasna, byłem takim strasznym _kłamcą_. Codziennie. „Sherlock mówi, że jest ekscentrykiem. Sherlock nie myśli o tobie w taki sposób. Sherlock na pewno nie chce nic ponad przyjaciela z wojskowym doświadczeniem, dopóki nie zapuszkujemy Moriarty’ego przy zachowaniu najwyższych standardów bezpieczeństwa. Nawet gdyby Sherlock miał ochotę położyć głowę na twoich kolanach i się zdrzemnąć, tylko zrobiłbyś mu krzywdę”. Co za pieprzone marnotrawstwo. Każda sekunda, której nie spędziłem śmiejąc się z twojego SMS-a albo nie wmuszając ci do gardła żarcia wydaje się… Nie umiem tego nawet opisać. Dlaczego teoretycznie racjonalny człowiek miałby zamknąć w samotności _samego siebie_? Sherlock, ja tu próbuję prowadzić rozmowę. Mógłbyś się może obudzić?

Przez kilka sekund John kryje swoją rozpacz w dłoni Sherlocka i tylko szlocha.

Sherlock-w-pałacu czuje, że w przerażeniu osuwa się na dywan.

\- Powiedziałem ci, że cię kocham i powiedziałem, że robisz ze mnie tchórza – odzywa się John, kiedy znów jest w stanie mówić. – Jeśli chcesz ostatecznego dowodu, to nie musisz daleko szukać – przerwałem ci, kiedy i ty chciałeś wyznać mi miłość. Miałeś do tego prawo, a ja cię zakneblowałem. To było… hm, przerażenie. Właśnie wtedy. Przerażenie, że myślisz o tym, by złożyć broń. To mnie nie usprawiedliwia, ale… To właśnie jest powód. Teraz jest za późno i nie proszę o twoje wybaczenie, bo nie zasługuję na taką wspaniałomyślność. Nie proszę też, żebyś wybaczył mi złamanie obietnicy… Przysiągłem, że nie pozwolę mu cię skrzywdzić, a on to zrobił. On cię właśnie zabija, kochany. Zawiodłem cię. Jeśli wrócisz, jesteś wolny, jasne? Nie masz wobec mnie żadnych zobowiązań, nie w tych okolicznościach.

 _Odwołaj to, odwołaj natychmiast!_ – wrzeszczy Sherlock, ale dookoła panuje cisza. Detektyw rzuca się do przodu, chwytając gorączkowo ozdobną ramę obrazu.

\- Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział – szepcze John – że nigdy nie byłeś niewystarczająco dobry. Jesteś cudem. Wolałbym raczej patrzeć, jak podnosisz filiżankę z herbatą, niż wziąć ślub z kimkolwiek innym.

_Nie._

_Nie, nie._

_John._

_John, proszę._

_John, jestem idiotycznym człowiekiem, którego zbawić może tylko twoja ciepła i stała przyjaźń._

_John._

Ale John już osuwa się na pościel, z dłonią Sherlocka uwięzioną pod swoimi, i drży w szlochu. Sherlock nie miał wcześniej pojęcia, że totalna bezczynność może tak bardzo przypominać morderstwo z zimną krwią.


	32. Chapter 32

W końcu John niemal nieruchomieje. Niemal, bo kiedy na wpół leży na łóżku Sherlocka, jego ciało czasem drga, jakby wiedza, że Sherlock jest nieprzytomny, nie pozwalała mu na spokojny sen. Umysł najwyraźniej razi go co chwila drobniutkimi igiełkami świadomości – wtedy rzęsy drżą mu jak zapędzeni w kąt więźniowie. Co jakiś czas zaczyna oddychać tak szybko i płytko, że niemal dyszy, a chociaż jego oddech w końcu się uspokaja, Sherlock nie może znieść widoku ciężkich ruchów ramion. To tak, jakby patrzył na zmaltretowane zwierzę, które śni koszmar. Oczywiście, detektyw nie może stwierdzić, czy John śpi na tyle głęboko, że faza REM rzeczywiście przyniosła mu męczący sen, czy też może nieustana czujność jest dla niego teraz obrzydliwie naturalna, podobnie jak dla Sherlocka.

Może już zawsze będzie dla nich naturalna.

„Czy rzeczywistość będzie w ogóle się czymś różnić od halucynacji, jeśli już nigdy nie wrócę do domu?” – myśli Sherlock z goryczą. Siedzi po turecku na dywanie i opiera się o kanapę. Pod wpływem tej myśli czuje ciężar w klatce piersiowej, jakby krew stężała mu w żyłach, a serce musiało zwielokrotnić wysiłek, by przepompować ją przez naczynia krwionośne

Skoro John nie zarzuca już jego nieruchomego ciała rozpaczliwymi wyzwaniami, na które, ku swojej wściekłości, nie może odpowiedzieć, Sherlock skupia się na żywym obrazie. Po chwili jego oczy przestają wędrować po przedstawionej scenie i koncentrują się na jej krawędziach. Ten obraz to naprawdę bardzo dziwna rzecz. Detektyw jest pewien, że  rośnie, ale ani razu nie był w stanie dostrzec ruchu. Nieważne, ile czasu wbija wzrok w delikatnie migoczącą ramę, pozostaje ona uparcie nieruchoma, a jednak Sherlock wie, że uległa drastycznym zmianom. Najtępszy osioł z Yardu umie wskazać różnicę między przedmiotem rozmiaru telewizora, a przedmiotem rozmiaru drzwi od garażu. Przynajmniej Sherlock ma nadzieję, że wszyscy to potrafią. Nie spotkał wszystkich pracowników Yardu, więc nie może mieć takiej pewności.

Pytanie brzmi: czy Sherlock powinien szukać sposobów, by przyspieszyć rozrost obrazu, czy też rozpaczliwie próbować go powstrzymać?

„Może mnie pochłonie i umrę, kiedy będzie kompletny?” – zastanawia się, czując znajomy ucisk w żołądku.

„A może wywróci się na drugą stronę i przeniesie mnie do szpitalnego łóżka? Całego mnie, a nie tylko worek mięsa, z którego Jim chciał zrobić poduszeczkę do igieł?

Jak mogę znaleźć odpowiedź na to pytanie?”

Pod wpływem całkowitej ciszy Sherlocka znów ogarnia senność. Czuje jednak zbyt silną więź ze śpiącym Johnem i zbyt głębokie rozdrażnienie z powodu swojego unieruchomienia w chwili, w której powinien przyjaciela pocieszać, aby jak zwykle położyć się na poduszkach. Zamiast tego zwija się w najmniejszy kłębek, w jaki człowiek jego wzrostu jest w stanie się zwinąć, niczym ślimak przewrócony na bok, opiera głowę na ramieniu i wciąż obserwuje Johna z poziomu dywanu. Leży tak niemal godzinę, aż w końcu pragnienie snu zaczyna z nim wygrywać i jego powieki zamykają się.

Wtedy właśnie znajduje odpowiedź.

\- Kiedy tu spałem! – wykrzykuje, przewracając się na plecy i podciągając kolana. – _Och!_ Byłem zupełnym idiotą. Przez cały ten czas miałem odpowiedź tuż przed sobą. Za każdym razem, kiedy tu spałem, kiedy spałem w czytelni Pałacu Umysłu, obraz na ścianie się powiększał!

Sherlock śnił w Pałacu Umysłu bardzo dziwne sny. Były zupełnie wyraźne i przejrzyste – Sherlock zachowuje w nich całkowitą kontrolę nad swoimi działaniami i zawsze towarzyszy mu John. W trakcie ostatnich kilku dni był wieloma różnymi wersjami Sherlocka Holmesa – wieloma różnymi wersjami w wielu różnych okresach czasu i w zdumiewającej wielości okoliczności. Każda z nich jest przedziwnie _prawdziwa_ i przywodzi na myśl ten moment, w którym Sherlock – tuż przed tym, jak Jim postrzelił go z gwoździarki – pojął z całkowitą pewnością, że zawsze umiera za Johna H. Watsona; w każdej odmianie każdej struny w każdym wszechświecie, łącznie z tym właśnie. Zawsze jest geniuszem, ale jego zawód zmienia się, a chociaż John zawsze jest wojennym weteranem po przejściach – i zwykle lekarzem – on także czasem się zmienia. Spotykają się na wiele różnych sposobów, w różnych krajach, a Sherlock nie jest w stanie przewidzieć, gdzie się znajdzie, kiedy położy głowę na poduszce.

Sherlock był już uznanym tłumaczem, który doskonale włada dwudziestoma dwoma językami i który spotyka współpracującego z UNICEF-em doktora Johna Watsona podczas misji pokojowej w Syrii. Był światowej sławy aktorem z Oscarem na koncie, który spotyka innego aktora (a jednak byłego wojskowego) Johna Watsona na planie filmu. Był dowódcą statku kosmicznego odkrywającego przedziwne nowe światy, sam był lekarzem w szpitalu w New Jersey, był też profesjonalnym tenisistą. Był genialnym jezuitą, a John służył jako jego zatrudniony przez Watykan ochroniarz podczas najbardziej złożonych i niebezpiecznych misji (szczególnie przyjemny wariant, gdyż wraz z Johnem chowali się w katakumbach przed bezwzględnym zabójcą i pocałowali się w już walącym się korytarzu, stojąc obok spokojnego szkieletu, i było idealnie).

Za każdym razem budzi się z pragnieniem, by po prostu wrócić do _swojego_ Johna Watsona.

I za każdym razem obraz jest większy.

Sherlock obraca głowę w bok i znów patrzy na malowidło. Stan prawdziwego Sherlocka – tego, który leży w łóżku – może się pogarszać. Możliwe, że jego organy wewnętrzne już się rozkładają i wkrótce mężczyzna utopi się we własnej ropie. Możliwe też, że jego stan się polepsza. Może jego rany właśnie się zasklepiają, a ich krawędzie zrastają się ze sobą niczym liany w dżungli. Któż może to wiedzieć? Sherlock od dawna nie słyszał, żeby [b] **doktor** [/b] coś mówiła, zapewne dlatego, że John i Mycroft mają dostęp do jego karty pacjenta i z niemal maniakalną obsesją uzgadniają z pielęgniarkami jakieś skomplikowane informacje, które, niestety, nic Sherlockowi nie mówią. Podczas tych smutnych rozmów [b] **doktor** [/b] wydaje się cały czas tak samo pełna zrezygnowanej nadziei i nie można jej odczytać. Spokój i powaga Mycrofta zdają się schodzić z niego warstwami, jak obierki z ziemniaka, a John… John jest _wyprany z emocji_. Z tych oznak nie da się wydedukować nic konkretnego.

No ale… Ludzie czasem pozostają w śpiączce przez wiele lat.

„Dziesiątki lat” – poprawia się Sherlock i parska śmiechem, jednocześnie czując, jak z jego oczu płyną łzy.

\- Wystarczy! – warczy, z wściekłością ocierając łzy rękawem. – Pomyśl przez chwilę. Dla niego. Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu _pomyśleć_? No już. Rozplącz to wszystko, skoro jesteś takim niesamowitym geniuszem.

Wciąż leżąc na plecach, Sherlock krzyżuje nogi i układa palce pod brodą. Ta chwila z Johnem była bardzo… obrazowa. Trudna do oglądania. Ile ich jeszcze będzie, jeśli Sherlock zostanie tu na zawsze? Ile trzeba, by zrobić z Johna Watsona pustą skorupę? Ile kryzysów może znieść, zanim stanie się jaskinią, pustą przestrzenią z pękającymi nagrobkami… z jednym pustym grobem już wykopanym, beznadziejnym przypadkiem, czekającym miesiącami na ciało Sherlocka?

Detektywem wstrząsa dreszcz. Mężczyzna oddycha w swoje złożone dłonie.

Jak długo Mycroft może ratować się dumą, zanim zdrapie z siebie własną skórę?

Ile tygodni minie, zanim umysł Sherlocka się zbuntuje, zmusi do tego samego ciało i wszystko się skończy?

A zatem…

Kiedy obraz osiągnie maksymalną wielkość – kiedy zakryje całą ścianę – Sherlock albo umrze, albo się obudzi.

\- Raz kozie śmierć – mruczy detektyw do przytłumionego światła żyrandola.

Podjąwszy decyzję, Sherlock przekręca się przez oparcie kanapy, opada na siedzisko i zapada w sen, który przypomina rzucenie się w atramentowe wody złowrogiego wodospadu.

 

*

 

_\- Oczywiście, że jestem zły, ty zupełny głupcze – mówi John przez zaciśnięte gardło. – Boże, jak możesz… Po tych wszystkich latach, po tylu wypadkach, kiedy ty… Jak możesz w ogóle zadawać mi takie pytanie?_

_Sherlock zastanawia się, gdzie tym razem się znajduje. Coś łaskocze go w czoło – kiedy podnosi dłoń, by się podrapać, dotyka grubego, bawełnianego bandaża. Czuje też, że jego włosy są starannie ułożone – nie ma żyjących własnym życiem loków – i zaczesane pedantycznie w tył przy użyciu jakiejś pomady, która delikatnie pachnie bergamotką._

_Interesujące._

_Sherlock marszczy brwi, powoli opuszcza dłoń i rozgląda się dookoła._

_Nadal leży na kanapie, ale jest to inna kanapa – wysłużony mebel, starannie oczyszczony, z solidną tapicerką. Pachnie od niej dymem fajki i cygar, dymem kominkowym, dymem świeczek, dymem fabryk, pachnie od niej każdym rodzajem dymu kiedykolwiek wytworzonym w procesie spalania. Sherlock z radością zaciąga się tym zapachem. Jego głowa leży na poduszce wypchanej gęsim pierzem i męczy go morderczy ból w skroniach. To, oczywiście, nie jest już czytelnia w jego Pałacu Umysłu, lecz przytulny i niewiarygodnie nieporządny salon. Znajduje się w nim stół jadalny stojący pod oknami, dwa zagracone biurka, kominek, w którym buzuje ogień, i tyle książek, że po dwóch-trzech latach wytężonej pracy organizacyjnej można by tu urządzić bibliotekę. We wszystkie szczeliny w regale wetknięte są najróżniejsze papiery. Ściany mają ciepły, beżowy odcień, a zasłony są w kwiaty. Sherlock dostrzega też kilka starych portretów; kątem oka widzi zachwycający, antyczny zestaw do eksperymentów chemicznych._

_Wszystko to z jakiegoś powodu wydaje mu się znajome – przynajmniej bardziej znajome niż którakolwiek ze wcześniejszych strun. Czyjaś czuła dłoń odłożyła skrzypce w kąt; nad futerałem wisi perski ranny pantofel. Sherlock czuje, jak w głowie zaczyna mu się rozjaśniać._

_To niemożliwe._

_Ale to musi być prawda. Wszystko w tym pokoju wydaje mu się nieznośnie właściwe. Nie może znajdować się nigdzie indziej. To jest…_

_\- Baker Street – mruczy Sherlock z niedowierzaniem. Wie jednak, że to prawda. – Wróciłem do Londynu. Nie jest tu tak samo, ale to na pewno Baker Street. Jestem w domu._

_John robi dwa kroki w jego stronę i, z prawdziwym lękiem w głosie, warczy:_

_\- Co powiedziałeś?_

_\- Nic. Ja…_

_Kiedy Sherlock usiłuje usiąść, orientuje się, po pierwsze, że ma na sobie do połowy rozpiętą białą koszulę i czarne spodnie oraz szlafrok – szlafrok? – w szaromysim odcieniu, a po drugie, że nie powinien był tego próbować. Czaszkę przenika mu płonąca strzała bólu i nagle John siada na brzegu leżanki – leżanki? – ostrożnie zmuszając go do położenia się z powrotem._

_\- Nie, nie, nie, połóż-że się. Tak jak przed chwilą. Nie, proszę, nie ruszaj się. O właśnie. Właśnie. Mój drogi Holmesie, co ty, do diabła, wyprawiasz?_

_\- Tak do końca to nie wiem – szepcze i marszczy brwi, słysząc swoje nazwisko. Zdumienie znika jednak równie szybko, jak się pojawiło._

_John zaciska dłoń na ramieniu Sherlocka z irytacją, która niebezpiecznie graniczy z wściekłością. Drugą dłoń zaciska na własnym kolanie. Ma na sobie doskonale dopasowany tweedowy garnitur i zielony krawat, ma też zadbane wąsy, a jego wypracowana, pełna spokoju postawa wyraźnie wystawiona jest na ciężką próbę – doktor zgrzyta w niedowierzaniu zębami. Nic z tego nie wydaje się Sherlockowi szczególnie obce, więc dalej próbuje się odnaleźć w tej rzeczywistości. Jeszcze kilka minut temu doktor był poza mieszkaniem – jego ubrania są chłodniejsze niż otoczenie – podczas gdy Sherlock znajdował się tu na tyle długo, by położyć się na łóżku i przywdziać ranne pantofle. Uciekli jakiemuś niebezpieczeństwu. Być może ktoś strzelał. Tyle Sherlock może wyczytać z twarzy przyjaciela – w jego żyłach wciąż pulsuje adrenalina. Jednakże do domu dotarli osobno, nie pracowali zatem wspólnie._

_Sherlock przypomina sobie, że John tego nie znosi._

_\- Holmes. – John odchrząkuje, najwyraźniej próbując się uspokoić. – No dobrze._

_\- Masz pytania._

_\- Zaiste, mam. Dlaczego próbowałeś teraz wstać, chociaż jest oczywiste, że ledwie byłeś w stanie dotrzeć do domu o własnych siłach?_

_\- Wydawało mi się to rozsądnym pomysłem._

_Śmiech, który wyrywa się z ust Johna, przywodzi na myśl uderzenie w twarz rękawiczką._

_\- Naprawdę? A czy obrabowanie mieszkania zdeprawowanego mordercy wydawało ci się rozsądnym pomysłem? Czy zmuszenie mnie podstępem, żebym zapoznał się z podstawami chińskiego garncarstwa brzmiało równie intrygująco? Czy zabranie ze sobą upadłej, pragnącej zemsty awanturnicy, wydawało ci się rozważnym planem?_

_\- To raczej ty musisz odpowiedzieć na te pytania, bo ja jestem zupełnie zbity z tropu. Ale brzmi to jak coś, co mógłbym zrobić._

_John przygryza wargę. Na jego twarzy maluje się ponury wyraz._

_\- Drogi przyjacielu, proszę, powiedz, że nie dziwiłeś się przed chwilą, że jesteś w swoim własnym mieszkaniu._

_\- Ja… tak, chyba to właśnie zrobiłem._

_\- Na miłość boską, ty obłąkany, niemożliwy… - Doktor urywa i potrząsa głową. – Doskonale. Holmes, skąd się tu znalazłeś? Co robiłeś przez cały wieczór?_

_Odpowiedzi nie da się wydedukować._

_\- Nie mam pojęcia._

_Wyznanie to wydaje się Sherlockowi dość niewinne, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że owinięta bandażami głowa pulsuje mu bólem, ale John wygląda, jakby pękło mu serce. To ohydny widok, przywodzący na myśl dumne zwierzę, powalone jednym strzałem. Dłoń na ramieniu Sherlocka także rozluźnia się, ale John nie zabiera jej, bierze tylko długi, uspokajający oddech._

_Co w przypadku Johna nigdy nie jest dobrym znakiem._

_\- A więc zawsze tak będzie. Zawsze. Mój Boże._

_\- Co masz na myśli? – pyta Sherlock cicho._

_Przez chwilę wydaje się, że John zaraz go uderzy, po czym złość zastępuje coś, co przypomina rozpacz._

_\- Czy wiesz, ile razy udawało mi się przekonać samego siebie, że będzie inaczej? Myślałem, że może któregoś dnia twoja oschłość nieco ustąpi. Cóż ze mnie za głupiec! No cóż, to niespecjalnie zadziwiające, że udawało mi się tak oszukiwać samego siebie, prawda? To przecież ty jesteś prorokiem, wszechwiedzącą wyrocznią. Takim cię postrzegam i takim cię opisałem. Ja zaś jestem tylko rencistą z piórem, który opowiada baśnie samemu sobie. Opowiadam sobie baśń za baśnią, i po cóż, Holmes? Gdzie mnie to doprowadziło? Najwyraźniej jestem ślepym niewolnikiem sentymentalizmu. Może zawsze nim byłem._

_Sherlock tylko mruga w zdumieniu. Otwiera wargi, ale nie znajduje słów, bo nie ma pojęcia…_

_\- Wciąż nie wiesz, co się dzieje, Holmes? – John – jego idealny, jego jedyny John – brzmi na przerażająco bliskiego łez. – Doskonale, opowiem ci zatem wszystko. Będziemy udawać, że to moja wyobraźnia… wydaje mi się, że będzie to całkiem efektywne podejście. Słuchaj więc, nie jest to pierwszy raz._

_\- Nie? – udaje się wykrztusić Sherlockowi przez suche gardło._

_\- Ależ nie. O ile dobrze pamiętam, po raz pierwszy miało to miejsce kiedy wróciliśmy z Francji i udawałeś przede mną załamanie nerwowe, kiedy zatrzymaliśmy się w posiadłości pułkownika Haytera. Drugi raz – zdecydowanie mniej łatwy do usprawiedliwienia, muszę dodać – miał miejsce, kiedy uznałeś za stosowne przekonać mnie, że umierasz, a potem ukryć mnie za łóżkiem, żebyś mógł przyłapać Culvertona Smitha. Wtedy sądziłem, że jest to najgorszy dzień mego życia, co z dzisiejszej perspektywy wydaje mi się śmiechu warte. Jestem pewien, że się zgodzisz. Następnie posłałeś mnie do Baskerville, zapewniając, że jestem tam absolutnie niezbędny, gdyż ty musisz zostać w Londynie. Jestem niemal pewien, że podówczas wspomniałeś, iż mnie wykorzystałeś, a jednak mi nie ufałeś, co niejako stanowi sedno problemu. Potem zaistniało jeszcze kilka – albo raczej tuzin – dodatkowych, mniejszych okazji, a potem zostałeś zamordowany przez profesora Jamesa Moriarty’ego w Szwajcarii. Tyle tylko, że wcale nie umarłeś. Żyłeś i wróciłeś trzy nieskończenie długie lata później._

_John urywa. Jego twarz wydaje się wyryta w kamieniu, gdy zabiera rękę z ramienia Sherlocka i, najwyraźniej usiłując nie dać się ponieść emocjom, zaciska palce w pięść. Wbija wzrok w ogień. Jego ramiona są szersze, niż Sherlock pamięta, a szczęka bardziej kwadratowa, ale to wciąż John. Wszystko w nim krzyczy, że to John, mimo niedzisiejszego garnituru i dość ekscentrycznego zarostu._

_\- Teraz zostałeś pobity i pozbawiony przytomności przez złoczyńcę, który ubiłby cię jak zwierzynę, gdybyś sprawił mu choć trochę więcej nieprzyjemności, i nie tylko nabrałeś mnie, że ucierpiałeś uraz mózgu… Najwyraźniej nie udawałeś i twój umysł naprawdę ucierpiał. Powinienem był to przewidzieć. A tuż przed chwilą – zaraz przed tym, jak zaczęło się objawiać twoje zdezorientowanie – zapytałeś mnie, czemu jestem zły._

_John z trudem przełyka ślinę, kiwa głową w bardzo wojskowy sposób,  przywodzący na myśl wzniesione szable i odległy huk kanonady, i odwraca się do Sherlocka. Delikatnie muska dłonią bandaż – gest ten może być zwykłym lekarskim procederem albo też pieszczotą._

_Niewykluczone, że można go nazwać nieśmiertelną miłością. Jeśli tylko dobrze się mu przypatrzeć._

_\- Jestem zły, bo po dziesięcioleciach spędzonych na wiernej służbie i informowaniu cię, że traktujesz mnie tak obojętnie, że niemal okrutnie, robisz coś tak wyrachowanego. – W głosie Johna już nie pobrzmiewają łzy. Teraz słychać w nim ostrze, które przesuwa się po jego strunach głosowych, kłuje podniebienie, rozcina język. – Jestem zły, bo nie pozwoliłeś mi przeszukać kryjówki Barona Grunera, kiedy oferowałem, a teraz jesteśmy tu, gdzie jesteśmy._

_\- Ale.._

_\- Tak, wiem, że zdobyłeś książkę. Moje najserdeczniejsze gratulacje, naprawdę, Holmes, mówię szczerze, jak zawsze. Jesteś cudem. Ale jakim kosztem?_

_\- Dla ciebie?_

_\- Nie tylko dla mnie, dla siebie! – wykrzykuje John, chwytając w pięść rozpiętą koszulę Sherlocka i przypadkiem przesuwając starannie przyciętymi paznokciami po bladej skórze. – Mam, Holmes, jedno zadanie, można powiedzieć, że życiowy cel: codziennie rano wznoszę zamek z piasku, który nazywam twoim zdrowiem i dobrobytem, a ty przed udaniem się na spoczynek zawsze burzysz go kopniakiem._

_\- Kiedy…_

_\- Dzisiaj, jak widzę, jesteś wystarczająco słaby, by pozwolić mi się sobą zajmować. Kiedy powrócą ci siły, odrzucisz moją troskę jakby nigdy nic i radośnie zaczniesz mi opowiadać o historii prognoz ruchów wód oceanicznych albo czymś podobnym, Bóg jeden wie o czym, przynajmniej do momentu, w którym stwierdzisz, że czas znów doprowadzić swój organizm do ruiny. Nie wspominając już o morzu kłopotów, w którym sam chętnie nurkujesz.  Na pierwsze nie mogę poradzić nic więcej ponad to, co osiągnąłem w kwestii morfiny i kokainy. Co do drugiego – sam doskonale wiesz, że chętnie i radośnie dzielę z tobą przygody, o ile mówisz mi prawdę. A przynajmniej do momentu, w którym nie… w którym nie oślepiasz mnie celowo, jakbym był koniem zaprzężonym do twojej dorożki, i nie robisz sobie krzywdy podczas oszukiwania mnie._

_Zdaniem Sherlocka wszystko to brzmi boleśnie prawdopodobnie – ostatecznie wpadł do tego równoległego wszechświata tylko dlatego, że ostatnio naszprycował John dragami, żeby dać nogę i zginąć z rąk oszalałego uciekiniera z więzienia. To tylko sen, ale chce znaleźć rozwiązanie problemu, zupełnie tak, jakby był tu z własnym Johnem, bo tej sytuacji nie da się znieść. Najpierw jednak potrzebuje zdobyć więcej danych. Może uda mu się coś odkryć, kiedy John położy się spać. Tak, to doskonały pomysł! Znajdzie rozwiązanie i naprawi tę strunę. Uda mu się utrzymać wszelkie działania w tajemnicy, o ile John wkrótce się oddali i pozwoli Sherlockowi znaleźć dziennik, księgę ze złotymi myślami – księgę ze złotymi myślami? – albo jakie inne archiwum dokumentujące ich wspólne życie. Wtedy będzie wiedział, jak skleić to, co między nimi pękło, dopasować do siebie wszystkie fragmenty, ukryć ostre krawędzie w spoinach. W bliznach._

_\- Może porozmawiamy o tym rano, kiedy będziemy mniej… zmęczeni? – proponuje Sherlock słabo. Brakuje mu tchu, przez co czuje bicie serca w swojej już i tak obolałej głowie. John zdaje się nie zauważać, że wciąż zaciska palce na jego koszuli… koszuli…? Tak. – Wiem, że jesteś zły i że to moja wina, ale jeśli pójdziesz na górę, i..._

_\- Ja już tu nie mieszkam – przerywa John. Jego napięte ramiona znów opadają. – Mój drogi Holmesie, ja nie… Holmes. Wynająłem mieszkanie na Queen Anne Street. Na miłość boską, przeczytałem o twoim urazie w gazetach. Przeraziłem się. Nie pamiętasz wydarzeń ostatniego miesiąca?_

_\- Ale to niemożliwe._

_\- Co takiego?_

_\- Że mógłbyś mnie opuścić._

_Mur samokontroli Johna w końcu upada i na jego twarzy odbija się czysta rozpacz. Przez chwilę wydaje się, że zamierza coś powiedzieć, po czym wzdryga się i potrząsa głową. Ostrożnie puszcza koszulę Sherlocka i wygładza materiał. Powoli dochodzi do siebie i jego twarz zaczyna przypominać jezioro po burzy. Niezmienione, ale nie nienaruszone. Wzburzony lecz stały punkt na mapie świata._

_\- Drogi przyjacielu, nie będziesz chyba zaskoczony, gdy powiem, że studiowałem religie inne niż chrześcijaństwo – z ciekawości i chęci poznania obyczajów innych kultur – mówi cicho. – Wiem, że nie darzysz szczególną estymą takich koncepcji, ale w Indiach niektórzy ludzie wierzą, że gdy dusza opuszcza ciało, powraca w innym ciele – otrzymuje zatem nieskończoną ilość drugich szans. Być może spotkamy się ponownie w jednym z takich żywotów. Mam nadzieję. Boże, mam ogromną nadzieję. I mam nadzieję, że w takim życiu – gdziekolwiek, kiedykolwiek ono nie nastąpi – nigdy nie opuszczę twojego boku._

_\- Co masz na myśli? – szepcze Sherlock._

_Oczy Johna wypełniają się łzami. Mruganiem odpędza wilgoć spod powiek – wydaje się, że jest to wytrenowany odruch._

_\- Mam na myśli, że kiedy już opatrzę twoje rany, opuszczę go._

_Sherlock natychmiast czuje falę paniki. Wilki zrodzone z dymu i żalu szarpią jego szyję; ich osmolone zęby chwytają go za gardło._

_\- John, proszę, niezależnie od tego, co czeka na ciebie na Queen Anne Street, nie odchodź. Nie pamiętam wszystkich wydarzeń, które właśnie opisałeś, ale brzmią one jak podsumowanie wszelkich moich wad, jednakże jeśli zostaniesz…_

_\- Holmes, proszę cię, nie utrudniaj mi najtrudniejszej rzeczy, jaką musiałem w życiu zrobić._

_\- Ależ to szaleństwo! Powtarzam ci, to niewłaściwa opowieść. John! Posłuchaj mnie._

_\- Nie robię nic innego poza słuchaniem ciebie – odpowiada John załamanym głosem. – I masz rację… to niewłaściwa opowieść. Moje życie jest, jakie jest, ty jesteś taki, jaki jesteś, i, Chryste, zawsze, zawsze będę uważać cię za nieskończony cud. Ale nie mogę znosić takich upokorzeń ani chwili dłużej – nie, kiedy najwyraźniej krzywdzą one tak ciebie, jak i mnie, a ty przecież nie byłbyś w stanie przestać. Zbyt dużo energii zainwestowałeś w zniszczenie mnie. Nie jestem ćmą, żeby dać się z ochotą spopielić twoim płomieniem._

_\- Zniszczyć cię?! Za jakiego człowieka ty mnie bierzesz?! – krzyczy Sherlock._

_\- Za najlepszego i najmądrzejszego, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem okazję poznać. Już ci to powiedziałem. Powiedziałem to całemu światu, mój drogi przyjacielu._

_\- A więc zostań._

_\- Na miłość boską, człowieku, czego ty ode mnie chcesz?! – wykrzykuje John. Jego spokojny głos wreszcie się łamie. Mężczyzna zaczyna wstawać._

_Sherlock rozpaczliwie łapie go za rękę. Doktor spogląda w dół, na ich splecione palce, z bardzo dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, tak jakby nigdy nie widział nic bardziej osobliwego i nie do końca dowierzał własnym oczom. Mrugające, pomarańczowe światło z kominka oświetla ich tylko częściowo, a John jest nieskończenie piękny, gdy stoi tak, kruszejąc, niczym idealna rzeźba niszczejąca w najazdach wrogów, w potwornych bitwach, w bezsensownych powstaniach. Dlaczego wojna wymaga poświęcenia jej idealnych rzeczy? Obrabowane muzea… bezcenne arcydzieła bezmyślnie zniszczone_...

Dlaczego ja zawsze muszę być wojną?

_\- John, nie możesz tego zrobić. Proszę, to niewłaściwe. Wiesz, że to niewłaściwe. Mogę się zmienić, przysięgnę to na Pismo Święte, tylko, proszę, nie odrzucaj tego, co mamy._

_Górna warga Johna unosi się w niedowierzającym warknięciu._

_\- Od kiedy nazywasz mnie Johnem?_

_\- Zdziwiłbyś się. Usiądź i…_

_\- I teraz, po tym wszystkim, najgłębsza rana! Celowo mną manipulujesz. Czyżbyś miał mnie za kukiełkę i zakładał, że jak po raz pierwszy w życiu nazwiesz mnie moim imieniem, to magicznie znikną wszystkie bezduszne czyny, które musiałem znosić? Puść moją rękę. Pójdę po moją lekarską torbę, sprawdzę twoje bandaże, i…_

_\- To niedorzeczne – nalega Sherlock z rozpaczą. – Nie masz racji, ty mnie nie zostawiasz, nigdy mnie nie zostawiasz. W żadnym z naszych wspólnych żyć. Zawsze jest nas dwóch. Czasem przychodzisz, czasem odchodzisz, mnie też się to zdarza, ale zawsze, niezmiennie wracasz. Chodzi tylko o ciebie, Johnie Watsonie, ty trzymasz mnie w ryzach._

_\- Holmes, ty bredzisz. Czyżbyś zażył coś na ból?_

_\- Nie sądzę. Ale to możliwe._

_\- Och, na miłość…_

_\- Johnie, posłuchaj mnie – błaga Sherlock. – Nie jesteś kukiełką. Jesteś wszystkim. Jesteś_ jedynym _, co ma znaczenie. Nie mógłbym istnieć bez ciebie._

_\- Mógłbyś – odpowiada John chrapliwym głosem i tym razem łzy błyszczące w jego oczach spływają mu po policzkach. Nie zwraca na nie uwagi. – Istniałeś beze mnie trzy lata. Błagam cię na wszystko, żebyś skończył to przedstawienie. Zasługuję na coś więcej niż patrzeć na twój popisowy występ, który rozpłynie się we mgle, kiedy znudzi cię ta szarada. Do tego momentu zawsze raniłeś mnie przez przypadek. Mogę się pogodzić z tym, że w twojej naturze nie leży nadmierna troska o innych. Ale to są celowe tortury. Mogę być twoim jedynym przyjacielem – a w każdym razie jedynym znajomym, którego tak nazywasz – ale nie chcę patrzeć, jak się zniżasz do takich zagrywek tylko dlatego, że cię zaskoczyłem. Żyłeś już bez kogoś, z którym mógłbyś jeść śniadanie, kto towarzyszyłby ci w śledztwach, kto by cię podziwiał. Jesteś w stanie do tego powrócić._

_\- Znajomym?! – powtarza z niedowierzaniem Sherlock. Ma wrażenie, że boli go serce. – Johnie, nigdy w życiu nie powiedziałeś nic bardziej niedorzecznego. Jesteś całym moim światem._

_\- Dlaczego mi to robisz? – pyta John bezradnie i ociera policzki wolnym nadgarstkiem. – Wiedziałem, że niezbyt wiele dla ciebie znaczę, ale czy ty mnie po prostu nienawidzisz? Na rany Chrystusa, skończ z tą farsą. Jeśli mnie nie puścisz, zmuszę cię do tego – wiesz, że mi się uda, biorąc pod uwagę twój obecny stan._

_Sherlock z ogromnym wysiłkiem podnosi się z leżanki, przytrzymując się ramienia Johna._

_\- Natychmiast usiądź!_

_Niebieskie oczy Johna są pełne rozpaczy i żalu. Sherlock ujmuje w dłonie mokrą twarz Johna i, zataczając się lekko, pochyla się i całuje przyjaciela._

_John natychmiast zastyga._

_Jego wargi są miękkie, ale z początku nieruchome. Sherlock nie ustępuje, porusza własnymi ustami w czułych gestach, gładzi usta Johna, próbuje przełknąć gorycz, zdławić milczące cierpienie, wciągnąć w płuca zniechęcenie, przejąć to wszystko na siebie. Po kilku sekundach John wydaje z siebie zdumione westchnięcie i odwzajemnia pocałunek. Jego wargi ustępują, Sherlock wsuwa między nie język, John przechyla głowę i nagle całują się tak, jakby pocałunki mogły przełamywać złe zaklęcia. Mocne żołnierskie dłonie chwytają szczupłe nadgarstki Sherlocka, zaciskają się na tyle mocno, by zaczerwienić skórę, a potem na tyle mocno, by zostawić sińce._

_A potem nagle John odpycha Sherlocka. Jego twarz jest zaczerwieniona, a zszokowane oczy ogromne._

_\- Co, do cholery, wyprawiasz? – syczy._

_Detektyw czuje, jak ogarnia go fala słabości. Zaciska dłonie na ramionach Johna, aby się nie przewrócić._

_\- Całuję cię._

_\- Zauważyłem. Dlaczego? Dlaczego, do diabła, miałbyś zrobić coś tak szalonego?_

_\- Bo chciałem to zrobić._

_\- Czy naprawdę jesteś aż tak samolubny? – wykrzykuje John w przerażeniu. – Czyżbyś był potworem? Oznajmiam ci, że odchodzę, a ty jesteś tak zdeterminowany, by zatrzymać swojego Boswella, że posuniesz się do udawania, że żywisz… żywisz wobec mnie_ takie _uczucia? Uczyniłbyś ze mnie swoją zabawkę, udawał nienaturalne pragnienia, żebym był z tobą nierozerwalnie związany?_

_\- Już jesteś ze mną związany. – Sherlock ciężko oddycha. Powietrze zrobiło się lodowato zimne i rani jego płuca. – Johnie, należysz do mnie. Jesteś mój._

_\- Boże, zlituj się nade mną – szepcze John. – Tak, jestem. I co z tego?_

_\- Chciałem ci tylko pokazać, że ja też do ciebie należę._

_\- Kłamca. – John odsłania zęby w zwierzęcym grymasie wściekłości. – Jesteś kłamcą. Ty nie należysz do nikogo. Nigdy nie należałeś. Wszelkie uczucia – w szczególności te chociaż odrobinę powiązane z miłością – są ci wstrętne. Jeśli już darzysz mnie gorącym uczuciem, to mnie nienawidzisz, właśnie to udowadniasz i zapewniam cię, że nie jesteś w tym odosobniony. Ja nienawidzę siebie o wiele bardziej._

_\- Johnie…_

_\- O co więc chodzi? O pożądanie? Nie wiedziałem o twoich… skłonnościach. Nie jestem jednak zaskoczony, choć muszę przyznać, że kryłeś się doskonale. Czy chodzi o wygodę? Już noszę za tobą bagaże, podaję ci maselnicę, ryzykuję dla ciebie życiem, więc uznałeś, że pierdolenie cię nas uratuje?_

_W ustach Johna słowo „pierdolić” to istny wybuch głosek – bolesny, przeszywający. Brzmi jak coś ohydnego, jakby równie dobrze mogli walczyć na gołe pięści albo wepchnąć sobie nawzajem twarze w błoto. Oczy Johna są dzikie. Sherlock nie wie, co odpowiedzieć._

_\- A zatem? To przecież rozwiąże wszystkie problemy, prawda? W każdej innej dziedzinie jestem twoim pokornym sługą, pierdolenie cię ma dopełnić dzieła? A może to ty chciałeś pierdolić mnie? Doskonale wiesz, że jestem na twoje każde skinienie, wydało ci się więc zupełnie zrozumiałe, że zostanę twoją własną kurtyzaną?_

_\- To nie…_

_\- Niech to diabli, Holmes, czy według twojego pokrętnego, genialnego umysłu to miałoby naprawić wszystko, co między nami zepsute?_

_\- Nie. Ale da jakiś początek._

_\- Co z twoją działalnością? Twoją karierą? Oczekujesz, że uwierzę, że zaryzykowałbyś_ własną wolność _, aby mnie posiąść? Dlaczego? Sherlocku Holmesie, odpowiedz, dlaczego miałbym uwierzyć, że zgodzisz się na podobne szaleństwo?_

_\- Ponieważ cię kocham._

_Świat zdaje się rozpływać w ogniu i tylko mocne ręce Johna w pasie Sherlocka powstrzymują detektywa przed osunięciem się na ziemię. John z największą delikatnością układa go na leżance i podkłada poduszkę pod jego głowę. Sherlock mruga, usiłując skupić wzrok. John stoi przed nim ze zmrużonymi oczami, wypiekami na twarzy i rozchylonymi wargami. Jedną rękę trzyma na karku Sherlocka i wygląda jak ktoś, komu właśnie wbito nóż między żebra._

_\- Niezwłocznie przyślę tu medyka – mówi wreszcie ochrypłym głosem. – Żegnaj, Holmes._

_Sherlock słyszy szelest płaszcza i usiłuje pomyśleć o czymś – o czymkolwiek – co powstrzymałoby jego przyjaciela przed opuszczeniem mieszkania. Ale między uszy ktoś wbił mu sopel lodu, ściany śpiewają sopranem koloraturowym, a on nawet nie może oddychać, nie mówiąc już o mówieniu, dyszy tylko z trudem, usiłując powstrzymać kręcący się wokół niego świat._

_Drzwi zamykają się z cichym, lecz dobitnym trzaskiem. John odszedł._

_Po kilku minutach tonięcia w oceanie rozpaczy, Sherlockowi udaje się odczytać godzinę na zegarze wiszącym na ścianie. Jest kwadrans po pierwszej w nocy. Nie może wstać, pozostaje mu więc leżeć i czekać aż obudzi się w Pałacu Umysłu. Tymczasem nieznośnie boli go głowa, a jeszcze bardziej – serce._

_\- Żegnaj, John – szepcze._

_Dziesięć minut później, podczas gdy marzy o opuszczeniu tej potwornej Baker Street, słyszy kroki. Brzmią jak kroki kogoś wyczerpanego – lekarz, kim by nie był, został brutalnie wybudzony ze swojego zasłużonego snu i nie rozbudził się jeszcze do końca. Sherlock docenia pożegnalny gest Johna, ale nie chce tu zostawać na spotkanie z lekarzem, nie chce się zmuszać do zachowywania jak cywilizowany człowiek, podczas gdy obcy konował będzie badał tę wersję jego samego._

_Chce być w domu. Domem jest John. Na tej strunie nie ma więc takiego miejsca jak dom._

_Już nie._

_I właśnie dlatego kiedy drzwi się otwierają, a następnie zamykają i zostają zaryglowane, a przed Sherlockiem staje John z surową, wyczerpaną twarzą, nieuważnie rzucający płaszcz i kapelusz na ziemię, detektyw wydaje z siebie dźwięk, który przypomina ziszczoną modlitwę człowieka na łożu śmierci._

_\- Wróciłeś – szepcze._

_\- Tak. Okazuje się, że nie miałem racji._

_\- Pod jakim względem?_

_\- Jestem ćmą – mówi John stanowczo. Siada obok Sherlocka i wsuwa drżącą dłoń pod jego częściowo rozpiętą koszulę, aby położyć ją na serca przyjaciela. – Tylko ty jesteś w stanie mnie spopielić. Spal mnie na proch, Sherlocku Holmesie._

_John przyciska wargi do warg Sherlocka i tym razem nie ma w tym wahania – jedynie żar. Ich języki stykają się ze sobą, druga dłoń Johna delikatnie delikatnie delikatnie och jak delikatnie zanurza się w idealnie ułożonych włosach Sherlocka, jednocześnie niszcząc jego fryzurę i poprawiając ją po tysiąckroć. Detektyw ledwie jest w stanie poruszać głową z bólu i wciąż kręci mu się w głowie jak nowonarodzonemu źrebięciu, ale nie dba o to. Pozwala Johnowi posiąść swoje usta, wziąć między zęby dolną wargę, połknąć drżące westchnienia, smakować swój głos. Najwyraźniej w tej strunie czekali na to od bardzo dawna. W tej strunie, jak we wszystkich innych, prawie się utracili._

_Ta myśl przyprawia go o mdłości. Sherlock wydaje z siebie głodny dźwięk pod wpływem szczególnie interesującej pieszczoty języka Johna, a doktor mówi wtedy: „Ciii, ciii, jestem tutaj, wszystko w porządku” i detektyw cichnie. John przesuwa się, całuje kącik jego ust, całuje ucho, całuje szyję. Jego wargi są miękkie i nieskończenie delikatne. Podnosi się i całuje Sherlocka w obie powieki. Całuje go w czoło i trwa tak przez chwilę, oddychając w jego włosy._

_\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że jestem w tobie zakochany? – szepcze, wargami dotykając skóry Sherlocka. – Myślałem, że dobrze się ukrywam._

_Sherlock otwiera oczy, a John odsuwa się odrobinę, by spojrzeć w nie łapczywie. Tam, gdzie jeszcze niedawno widniały puste studnie, teraz widać wzburzone morze. Sherlock mógłby w nim utonąć._

_Nie miałby nic przeciwko._

_\- Nie wiedziałem – przyznaje. – Ale wiedziałem, że ja jestem zakochany w tobie._

_John zabiera dłoń z włosów Sherlocka i w zdumieniu muska palcami jego wargi._

_\- Od kiedy?_

_\- Od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Kiedy się poznaliśmy?_

_\- W tysiąc osiemset osiemdziesiątym pierwszym._

_\- A zatem od tysiąc osiemset osiemdziesiątego pierwszego. Nie odchodzisz, prawda? Proszę, nie odchodź. To by mnie zniszczyło._

_W oczach Johna znów pojawiają się łzy. Doktor uśmiecha się najsmutniejszym uśmiechem, jaki Sherlock w życiu widział._

_\- Nigdy bym cię nie zniszczył. To twoja dziedzina – odpowiada, ponownie składając słodki i czuły pocałunek na ustach detektywa. – Ja cię leczę. To moja._

*

Sherlock budzi się gwałtownie i siada. Znów znajduje się w czytelni. Od niespodziewanego snu bolą go plecy, przeciąga się więc z ziewnięciem.

Odwraca się do obrazu i wtedy dostrzega, że zajął on już powierzchnię całej ściany.

Podekscytowanie dreszczem przebiega po ramionach Sherlocka i buzuje w jego palcach. Szybko wstaje i przecina w kilku krokach pomieszczenie. Johna nie ma już w szpitalnym pokoju, co – wedle wiedzy Sherlocka – nie miało wcześniej miejsca. Może poszedł po kawę albo bardzo zasłużony prysznic. Obecny natomiast jest Mycroft, który siedzi w niewygodnym krześle i, z okularami na nosie, czyta jakieś akta. Ma na sobie kardigan i te same co poprzednio drogie jeansy. Jest 7:46 rano, a Sherlock leżący w łóżku jest zupełnie nieruchomy. Od czasu do czasu jego brat zerka na niego i nie ma nikogo, kto byłby świadkiem nieskrywanego cierpienia starszego Holmesa.

\- Idę – szepcze Sherlock. – Zawsze umieram, a wy zawsze na mnie czekacie. Teraz to wiem. Ale ja zawsze wrócę.

Detektyw podchodzi do samej krawędzi świata, dopóki jego nos niemal nie dotyka żywego obrazu i modli się w ciszy najprostszą modlitwą.

_Nie bądź martwy._

Sherlock zrzuca z siebie szlafrok, rozkłada szeroko ramiona, zamyka oczy i osuwa się w obraz.


	33. Chapter 33

**Rozdział 33**

 

Kiedy Sherlock uchyla powieki, jego oczy skierowane są na biały sufit szpitalnej sali. Okropny biały zegar na równie białej ścianie pokazuje godzinę 8:12. Sądząc z ostrego białego światła, które sączy się przez okno i rzuca biały poblask na pościel, jest poranek.

Wrócił.

Sherlock wrócił do prawdziwego świata.

Żyje.

I cierpi.

Udaje mu się wydobyć z gardła jęk bólu. W tej samej chwili dokument, który czyta Mycroft, rozsypuje się w radosnej białej kaskadzie po białym linoleum.

\- Och, Chryste! – Mycroft wydaje z siebie zduszony okrzyk. – Sherlocku. Nie, nie próbuj jeszcze mówić, jesteś… Boże, myślałem, że… Nie ruszaj się, a ja tylko… O, tak, właśnie tak.

Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego brat naciska jakiś przycisk alarmowy. Wydaje mu się to rozsądnym pomysłem. Zdarzało mu się być świadkiem, jak Mycroft zająkuje się raz czy dwa – kiedy byli bardzo młodzi albo kiedy Sherlock zażył szczególnie niepokojącą mieszankę rozmaitych substancji. Ale trzy zaniechane próby wypowiedzi pod rząd zwiastują apokalipsę, a może coś jeszcze bardziej dramatycznego. Gardło i oczy detektywa palą, jakby włożono je do pieca, język, który przygryzł kilka dni temu, nadal stanowi napuchniętą masę, w jego dłoni ewidentnie zieje pulsująca dziura, a bok z uporem pulsuje bólem. Ma wrażenie, że całe jego ciało pokryte jest kurzem, chociaż wie, że John dwukrotnie umył nieruchomą skorupę jego ciała (czuł to nawet w czytelni; napełniło go to niespodziewaną czułością i przywołało tak silne wspomnienie tamtej zmieniającej rzeczywistość kąpieli na Baker Street, że nawet w bezpiecznej przystani Pałacu Umysłu poczuł się chory). Wydaje mu się, że w jego żyłach płynie trucizna, ciało płonie od gorączki, głowa przypomina nadmiernie napompowany balon, który lada chwila wybuchnie, światło go oślepia, a poza tym jest wściekle głodny.

Nigdy wcześniej nie był tak wdzięczny, że się obudził.

Przekręcenie głowy okazuje się zbyt wielkim wyczynem. Mycroft ujmuje w dłoń jego policzek. Jego brat schudł przynajmniej dwa kilogramy, a jego oczy za okularami napuchły i poczerwieniały od długiej bezsenności i może nawet czegoś jeszcze gorszego. Sherlocka boli w piersi na sam ten widok.

\- Witaj, mój bracie – mówi Mycroft miękkim głosem.

_Przełknij ślinę. Zamrugaj._

_Zamrugaj._

_Oddychaj._

\- Moje gratulacje – chrypi Sherlock. – Dieta działa cuda.

\- Ty nieznośny, zupełnie idiotyczny chłopcze. – Mycroft potrząsa głową. Z jego gardła wyrywa się ochrypły śmiech. – Niewiarygodne.

Sherlock usiłuje uśmiechnąć się krzywo i udaje mu się lekko poruszyć kącikami ust.

\- To ostatni raz, słyszysz mnie, Williamie Sherlocku Scotcie Holmesie? Ostatnia okazja, żebyś leżał na szpitalnym łóżku i wpędzał mnie do grobu ze zmartwienia. Przyznaję, że tym razem nie była to tylko twoja wina, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że to ostatni raz, bo nie zamierzam dłużej tolerować takiego zachowania. To moje ostatnie słowo. Przechodziłem to zdecydowanie zbyt wiele razy i daję ci ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Śmierć jest absolutnie wykluczona. Jeśli mi się sprzeciwisz, wymyślę kary, o których nie jesteś w stanie nawet pomyśleć. Rozumiesz mnie, młody człowieku?

\- Wybacz mi – szepcze Sherlock.

\- Wybaczyć ci? – powtarza Mycroft z niedowierzaniem, po czym milknie na chwilę. – Na miłość… Sadysta przetrzymywał cię w zamknięciu wbrew twojej woli. Co mam ci wybaczyć, Sherlocku?

Sherlock robi ledwie widoczny ruch palcem, wskazując nim na szpital, sprzęt, swoje własne ciało i horror wiecznie tych samych sytuacji.

_Niekiedy z mojej własnej winy._

Mycroft wzdycha głęboko. To westchnięcie wydaje się go uspokajać – maska profesjonalizmu wraca na jego twarz tak gładko i bezwiednie, jak zamykają się drzwi antywłamaniowe w jednej z jego kryjówek. Zabiera dłoń z policzka Sherlocka – detektyw zdumiewa się, że w ogóle przez chwilę się na nim znajdowała.

\- Już ci wybaczyłem – mówi Mycroft cicho. – Całe lata temu. Nie wiedziałeś?

Sherlock właśnie zaczyna myśleć, że życie jest przereklamowane i za bardzo boli, kiedy do sali wpada **lekarka**. Jej twarz jest napięta od skrywanego niepokoju, ale wypogadza się, kiedy odkrywa, że Sherlock patrzy na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. To ładna kobieta około czterdziestki, z kilkoma srebrnymi kosmykami w czarnych, prostych włosach przyciętych w staranny bob. Na plakietce przypiętej do jej fartucha widnieje nazwisko: „DR CHANG”.

\- Proszę, proszę – wita go spokojnie. – Panie Holmes, dobrze pana wreszcie poznać.

Dołącza do niej **pielęgniarka** – blondynka o podłużnej twarzy, łagodnych oczach i galaktyce piegów na ramionach.

Następnie zadają szereg cierpliwych, ale dociekliwych pytań oraz odczytują dane na ekranach. Mycroft przynosi lód i po kilku kostkach Sherlock jest się w stanie odezwać. Tak, rozumie, co do niego mówią, i tak, może odpowiedzieć, chociaż musi robić przerwy, i cierpi przy tym zupełnie niesprawiedliwy ból. Tak, pojmuje, że ma wrażenie, że w pierś kopnął go osioł, bo cztery dni wcześniej na stole operacyjnym doszło do zatrzymania akcji jego serca i musiano użyć elektrowstrząsów, żeby przywrócić go do życia. Tak, zrobi co w jego mocy, by nie ekscytować się nadmiernie.

\- Pana najnowsze wyniki krwi są bardzo obiecujące, ale staram się być absolutnie szczera, gdy rozmawiam z pacjentami, a pan dał nam powody do głębokiego niepokoju – wyjaśnia doktor Chang, poprawiając torebkę z kroplówką. – To pierwszy przypadek w mojej karierze, kiedy ktoś otarł się tak blisko o śmierć, ale zdołał wrócić. Z przyjemnością stwierdzam, że pan rzeczywiście wywalczył sobie powrót, chociaż niebezpieczeństwo jeszcze całkowicie nie minęło. Wciąż ma pan gorączkę. No i, oczywiście, otrzymane rany dopiero zaczynają się zasklepiać. Istotne jest to, że najprawdopodobniej opanowaliśmy rozwój sepsy. Śpiączka była trudnym okresem dla pana bliskich, ale ostatecznie mogła panu… w ten sposób pańskie ciało broniło się przed utratą resztek sił.

„Moich bliskich” – myśli Sherlock, czując niemal nieznośną falę wdzięczności.

Ale nie wszyscy są obecni.

Ma wrażenie, że w gardło zamieniło mu się w mielone mięso, ale w obecności Mycrofta nie musi używać głosu, więc zadaje pytanie powolnym ruchem szarych oczu.

\- John wyszedł – mówi Mycroft zduszonym głosem. – Kiedy państwo tu skończą, opowiem ci, co się stało. Wszystko jest w porządku, nie patrz na mnie takim wzrokiem, Sherlock. Leż spokojnie i pozwól państwu pracować. John powiedziałby ci to samo, gdyby był tu obecny. A wkrótce będzie.

Sherlock czuje mdłości z bólu i niepewności, ale pozwala zbadać swoje odruchy; pozwala też pielęgniarce pomarudzić na temat dawki morfiny, którą są zmuszeni mu zaaplikować (jest zbyt wysoka jak na jej gust, ale Sherlock ma to absolutnie gdzieś). Kiedy wszyscy wychodzą dziesięć minut później – surowo nakazawszy, by Mycroft go nie męczył – Sherlock z niecierpliwością uderza w koc zdrową dłonią. Ten ruch wymaga od niego niewiarygodnego wysiłku.

\- Natychmiast przestań, dwadzieścia minut temu wyszedłeś ze śpiączki – fuka Mycroft. Do pewnego stopnia powróciła jego wyniosłość, ale ma na sobie jeansową kurtkę i sweter, więc jest to raczej wyniosłość na miarę matki-kwoki. – Nie zgadzam się, żebyś rzucał się dookoła jak marionetka, jak to masz w zwyczaju. I nie odzywaj się, chyba że niemówienie tylko zrobi ci większą krzywdę.

„Proszę” – pokazuje Sherlock w rozpaczy samym ruchem warg.

\- Tak, cóż, jeśli chodzi o Johna… - Mycroft zdejmuje z nosa okulary i przeciera szkła rąbkiem swetra. – Obawiam się, że wywiązała się mała scysja. Niestety. Twój wojskowy doktor i ja byliśmy w dużym stresie, a chociaż obaj robiliśmy wszystko co w naszej mocy, byś powrócił do zdrowia, z przykrością stwierdzam, że twoja konsekwentna śpiączka odbiła się na nas w znacznym stopniu. John zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie mogę zrobić nic więcej, sugerował, żebym sprowadził innych specjalistów. Albo po prostu lepiej wykwalifikowanych. Była to rozsądna sugestia, ale obawiam się, że zareagowałem… niegodnie.

Sherlock marszczy brwi, czując, jak żołądek skręca mu się z niepokoju.

\- Jeśli wszystko ci opowiem, przestaniesz się zadręczać?

Sherlock nie jest w stanie warknąć, ale odsłania odrobinę zęby i Mycroft wzdycha z rezygnacją.

\- Tak, nigdy nie przepadałeś za niedokończonymi opowieściami. Powiedziałem doktorowi Watsonowi, że nigdy nie brałem pod uwagę niczego z innej półki niż najwyższa, kiedy chodziło o ciebie, że zawsze tak było, i zasugerowałem, że chwyta się brzytwy z powodu własnego poczucia niemocy w koszmarnej sytuacji – przyznaje Mycroft z przykrością. – Odparł, że skoro tak lubię bawić się w Boga, to czemu nie zapobiegłem twojemu porwaniu albo nie wyeliminowałem Moriarty’ego wieki temu? Na to odparłem, że przynajmniej nie pozwoliłem się porwać razem z tobą. W tym momencie dyskusja stała się naprawdę gorąca. Nie patrz tak na mnie, dziecko, jesteś wykończony i na moje oko zaraz znowu stracisz przytomność. John chciał wiedzieć, czemu nie udało mi się oszczędzić ci tego doświadczenia, skoro mam na podorędziu cały brytyjski rząd, a ja chciałem wiedzieć, na co on się przydał, kiedy patrzył, jak szaleniec rozdziera cię na strzępy gwoździarką. Ośmielę się stwierdzić, że żaden z nas nie wygrał tej debaty. Obaj byliśmy… podminowani, wymieniliśmy szczere przeprosiny, a on uznał, że musi iść wziąć prysznic.

Sherlock krzywi się w przerażeniu.

_On już mi powiedział, że mnie zawiódł. Już powiedział, że nie będzie ode mnie niczego oczekiwał._

_Już nazwał mnie wolnym człowiekiem._

_Mycroft, coś ty zrobił?_

\- Uwierz mi, że mnie ta sytuacja nie cieszy ani odrobinę bardziej niż ciebie – mówi dalej Mycroft beznamiętnym głosem. – Powinienem był zachować spokój, nawet kiedy on nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Chciałbyś, żebym go poszukał? Na pewno nie opuścił z budynku.

\- No dobra, przepraszam, że zwiałem, ale już się pozbierałem – dobiega ich nagle głos Johna. Jest spokojny, ale równie ponury i szary jak jego cera i workowaty dres, który ma na sobie. Mężczyzna staje w drzwiach. Jego włosy są jeszcze lekko wilgotne, ale starannie przyczesane. Trzyma dwa kubki z kawą i nie odrywa od nich wzroku. – Jeszcze raz, ja… Nieważne, już to powiedziałem. Ta rozmowa była zupełnie zbędna, ale już się ogarnąłem i to się nie powtórzy. Obiecuję ci to.

\- John – chrypi Sherlock.

Kiedy Sherlock czuje nudę albo niecierpliwość, bardzo ceni sobie nagłą i niespodziewaną destrukcję – na przykład strzelanie do ścian, z nagła zapalane zapałki, rozbijanie popiersi, walenie pięścią w ściany, i tak dalej. Nigdy wcześniej jednak nie widział dwóch papierowych kubków wypełnionych gorącą kawą zebraną w Ekwadorze, które niczym w zwolnionym kadrze spadają na ziemię, by dołączyć do papierów Mycrofta. Napój eksploduje w brązowych fajerwerkach, a powietrze natychmiast zaczyna pachnieć palonymi ziarnami.

John nie robi nic, aby poskromić ten chaos. Obejmuje się ramionami, a potem przykłada zaciśniętą pięść do ust.

\- Poproszę o mopa – mówi Mycroft aksamitnym głosem i z kocim obrzydzeniem przestępuje przez dwie kałuże na podłodze. – Tylko bardzo proszę, bez histerii. Zachowajmy umiar.

Zamyka za sobą drzwi.

Przez kilka długich chwil John tylko patrzy. Jego oczy wypełniają się łzami, a mężczyzna mruganiem odpędza wilgoć. Sherlock chciałby do niego podpełznąć, ukryć twarz w jego brzuchu, nosić go jak zimowy płaszcz, ale jest zbyt wyczerpany i słaby, żeby się poruszyć, a John… John wydaje się niepewny siebie.

_Nie, nie niepewny. Pełen wstydu._

Sherlock powstrzymuje nagły dreszcz.

\- Obudziłeś się – mówi w końcu John. Jego głos się łamie.

\- To oczywiste – wydusza z siebie Sherlock, chociaż słowa palą go jak kwas.

Nagradza go ledwie dostrzegalny, rozpaczliwy uśmiech. John, wyraźnie kulejąc, podchodzi do łóżka, _tak, tak, bliżej, najbliżej, jak tylko jesteś w stanie_ i pochyla się nad detektywem.

\- Boże, Sherlock – mówi z niedowierzaniem. Zmarszczki od śmiechu wokół jego ust wyglądają jak żłobione przez rzeki, a worki pod oczami, które często unoszą się w kpiącym rozbawieniu, wyglądają na ciężkie jak kamienie. – Ja… Cholera, ja mam… Tak wiele. Tak wiele do powiedzenia. Ale to może zaczekać. Tak. Dopóki nie będziesz silniejszy. Mycroft ma rację. Więc… Otoczył cię doskonałą opieką, naprawdę, najlepszą, ale jeszcze długo stąd nie wyjdziesz. Witamy z powrotem w świecie żywych. Była tu już doktor Chang?

Sherlock kiwa głową.

_Dotknij mnie._

_Proszę._

_Nie stój tak, nie widzisz, że głoduję?_

\- Mówienie boli jak skurwysyn, nie? – John krzywi się ze współczuciem. – Pamiętam, jak mnie postrzelili. Też wiele dni byłem nieprzytomny. Ee… Tak. Wiesz o tym. Jakbyś połknął worek żyletek, co?

Sherlock zgadza się poprzez uniesienie ramienia. Nie obchodzi go jego głos. Zerka na nogę Johna, wciąż niemal nieprzytomny ze zmartwienia.

\- Co? A tak, ze mną w porządku. Zupełnym. Trochę mnie podrapało, ale nie uszkodziło kości. Uszkodzenia _tibialis anterior_ i _soleus_ , rany głównie kłute, jak się pewnie domyślasz. Już się zagoiło. Nie ma się czym przejmować. Dziękuję, że pytasz.

Twarz Johna jest teraz ostrożnie obojętna; mężczyzna spogląda od monitora do monitora, by sprawdzić parametry, wygładza prześcieradło i rusza w stronę karty gorączkowej. To najbardziej przerażająca rzecz, jaką Sherlock kiedykolwiek widział po obudzeniu się w szpitalu – a więcej niż raz odzyskiwał przytomność tylko po to, by w narkotykowym majaku dostrzec Jima Moriarty’ego stojącego nad nim z piłą tarczową albo z trzymaną na smyczy, śliniącą się świnią o zaostrzonych zębach (obrazy z listów).

To jest gorsze.

\- Dają ci masę morfiny – pewnie już to wiesz – ale bardzo cię boli? – pyta John oficjalnym głosem. – To znaczy oczywiście, że bardzo cię boli, przepraszam. To było głupie. Ale czy jakikolwiek ból wydaje ci się trudny do wyjaśnienia albo do zniesienia? Powinienem o czymś wiedzieć?

Sherlock patrzy na niego oczami, w których szybko wzbiera panika.

\- Hej, hej, spokojnie, stary. Wiem, że to okropne – uspokaja go John, wbijając wzrok w monitor serca. – Jezu, naprawdę wiem. Nie próbuję cię zdenerwować. Właściwie to wręcz przeciwnie, więc dobrze by było, żebyś powiedział mi, czy ból staje się nie do zniesienia. Może przydałby ci się lek, żeby znowu zasnąć. Nie żartuję, nie zamierzamy cię torturować tylko dlatego, że masz chorą tolerancję na leki. Pewnie mógłbym ich przekonać, żeby…

Naprawdę nie można wymagać od Sherlocka, żeby znosił to chociaż sekundę dłużej, więc wyciąga ramię i chwyta dłoń Johna. Zaledwie ten drobny dotyk, muśnięcie skóry o skórę sprawia, że obaj mężczyźni biorą gwałtowny oddech. Detektyw przyciąga Johna do siebie, przytula jego nadgarstek do własnych spierzchniętych ust i tak go zostawia, spijając puls, jakby było to antidotum na wszystkie jego bolączki.

\- Boże, Sherlock, ja… - Jeden kącik ust jego przyjaciela opada. John podnosi drugą dłoń i wsuwa lekko drżące palce w splątane loki. – Ja nie… Słuchaj, nie musisz… A, do diabła z tym. A więc to jest w porządku?

Sherlock wyraża swoje zmieszanie zmarszczką między brwiami.

\- Po prostu… - John wyraźnie się wzdryga i gładzi skroń przyjaciela kciukiem. – To wszystko skończyło się chujnią, gównem, totalną katastrofą, i… Do cholery ciężkiej, to była moja wina.

Sherlock kręci głową i przyciska usta do nadgarstka Johna w bardziej zdecydowanym pocałunku.

\- Oczywiście, kurwa, że tak – warczy John czule. Jego ciemnoniebieskie oczy wciąż wydają się zamglone. Przypominają granatową porcelanę i zdają się tak samo kruche. – Tak, wykończyliśmy pojebańca, który gnębił cię przez całe życie, ale wcześniej _on cię skrzywdził_ i, Jezu Chryste, Sherlock, to nie miało prawa się zdarzyć. Nie, wiesz co? Nie możemy odbywać tej rozmowy, kiedy jesteś w tym stanie. Zaraz otoczy cię banda pielęgniarek. Zmieniamy temat, a ty uspokajasz swoje serce, zanim rozwali cholerny monitor, okej? To byłoby bardzo… w twoim stylu. Ale nie będziemy próbować.

Sherlock ciska mu złe spojrzenie. Jego usta, przytulone do nadgarstka doktora, zaciskają się w cienką linię.

Krótkie paznokcie Johna w delikatnej jak piórko pieszczocie gładzą jego skórę głowy.

\- Tak, tak, wiem, jesteś strasznym dupkiem i jeszcze większym cholernym bohaterem, ale nie ma znaczenia, jak silny jesteś. Albo myślisz, że jesteś. Nie powinniśmy teraz o tym rozmawiać.

Skoro Sherlock zna już istotę problemu, nie może powstrzymać rozpaczy, która kłębi się w jego głowie, by nie wypełniła mu oczu.

\- Co jest, o co chodzi? Powiedz mi. Pogarszam twój stan, Jezu, jakim cudem? Jesteś bezpieczny, on nie żyje, co jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć? Proszę, Sherlock.

\- Nie zawiodłeś mnie – udaje się wydusić Sherlockowi.

Ból wykręcający jego struny głosowe sprawia, że detektyw zaciska oczy, ale wcześniej widzi, jak John zaczyna rozumieć, jak głęboki żal wraz z kolejną falą obrzydzenia zmienia spokojną linię jego ust.

\- Ty… Słyszałeś mnie? Zeszłej nocy?

Sherlock kiwa głową i z uporem przyciska wargi do krępego, śmiercionośnego nadgarstka Johna.

\- Kurwa mać ja pierdolę – wzdycha John i minimalnie mocniej zaciska dłoń na włosach Sherlocka. – Tak bardzo przepraszam. To nie powinno było… cholera jasna, psiakrew, przepraszam.

Detektyw gwałtownie kręci głową.

\- Tak, przepraszam, i tak, zawiodłem cię, i masz całkowite prawo wyrzucić mnie na zbity pysk.

\- Nie – syczy Sherlock błagalnie, ale twarz Johna tylko ciemnieje w obrzydzeniu.

\- Dlaczego, kurwa, nie? Przysiągłem cię chronić, dałem ci słowo, a ty leżysz w szpitalu, jak cholerny szkielet wyszprycowany lekami przeciwbólowymi i najsilniejszymi antybiotykami, właśnie wyszedłeś ze śpiączki i to moja wina. Jak możesz patrzeć na mnie po tym wszystkim, co ci się przytrafiło? – Łzy wreszcie płyną, ale John zdaje się tego nie zauważać. – Wyciąłbym własne serce i jemu wręczył, żeby tylko do tego nie dopuścić. To jest… to jest… Przepraszam, nie chcę cię denerwować, przepraszam, ale umarłeś na stole operacyjnym i to mnie dobiło, i nie wiem, czy pamiętasz cokolwiek co mówiłem, zanim się obudziłeś, ale ja już na ciebie nie zasługuję. Może nigdy nie zasługiwałem. Jak możesz żyć z taką wiedzą? Zrobił ci krzywdę, _a ja go nie powstrzymałem_. Chciałbym patrzeć, jak ci się polepsza, łazić za twoją lekarką, pomagać ci podczas rehabilitacji, dręczyć pielęgniarki i tak dalej, ale masz tu swojego brata i to od ciebie zależy, uwierz mi. Wszystko się zmieniło. W ciągu godziny mogę się spakować i wynieść z Baker Street.

\- Chcesz mnie opuścić? – wydusza z siebie Sherlock. Na samą myśl ma wrażenie, że jego brzuch zamienia się w czarną dziurę. – Po tym wszystkim, co się stało? Czy to wymówka?

\- Boże, nie. Ale _umarłeś_.

\- Wszyscy umierają.

\- Nie na mojej warcie.

\- Zawsze umieram – chrypi Sherlock. – Na każdej strunie. Ale zawsze do ciebie wracam. Tak mi się wydaje.

\- Na strunie?

\- Strunie naszego życia. Jest ich nieskończenie wiele. Na każdej strunie umieram, taka jest moja historia. Wcześniej nie wiedziałem, jak to się kończy, ale teraz wróciłem.

\- To nie ma żadnego sensu. – Rozpacz w oczach Johna ustępuje miejsca żołnierskiemu niepokojowi. – Ale, Jezu, przecież to nic dziwnego. Zdumiewa mnie, że nadal jesteś przytomny. Jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju, Sherlocku Holmesie. Ile palców ci pokazuję?

\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi.

\- Ale mnie, kurwa, tak, i to ja tu teraz rządzę. Odpowiedz.

\- Trzy.

\- Doskonała odpowiedź. Jaki dziś mamy dzień?

\- Dzień, w którym się obudziłem.

\- Słusznie. Kto zarządza Metropolitalną Służbą Policyjną?

\- Idiota.

\- Jasna cholera, Sherlock, zawsze będziesz taki uparty? Powiedziałbym, że wyglądasz jak chodzący trup, ale do chodzenia jeszcze nie dotarliśmy. Z mojej winy.

Sherlock puszcza nadgarstek Johna, aby unieść słabą dłoń i przesunąć palcem po śladzie zostawionym przez jedną z łez. Ma wrażenie, że rozpacz, iż John czuje się aż tak winny, przeszywa mu ranę.

\- Warto było – mówi.

\- Sherlock – wykrztusza z siebie jego przyjaciel.

\- John. Warto było się trochę potłuc.

\- Ciii, kochanie. Bądź cicho, dla mnie.

\- Nie chcę. Nie odchodź. Nie odejdziesz, prawda? Nie idź, proszę.

John pochyla się, przyciska usta do rozgorączkowanego czoła Sherlocka i mruczy cicho: „Idealny, cudowny, genialny, ciii, wszystko w porządku, jestem tutaj, jesteś obłąkany, wiesz o tym, ty piękny, niesamowity szaleńcze, jesteś zupełnie pomylony, jestem tu, teraz wszystko będzie dobrze, ty najdroższa istoto, ty idealne, nieziemskie stworzenie” aż w końcu Sherlock znów może oddychać, a chaos na urządzeniu monitorującym jego serce zmienia się znów w wojskowy marz.

\- Powiedziałeś to, kiedy ten Rosjanin wrzucił cię do suchego doku – nalega. Odpycha od siebie Johna na tyle daleko, by na niego spojrzeć. – Pamiętasz? Pamiętasz ten dzień? Kiedy wróciłeś do domu, zapytałeś, czy chcę ci coś powiedzieć, a ja nie mogłem? Powiedziałeś, że było warto. Znieść ten siniec. Czy ja byłem tego wart? Nawet po tym, jak Jim uwięził cię jak zwierzę? Bo jeśli o to chodzi, to możesz odejść, oczywiście, że możesz, ale nie obchodzi mnie, że umarłem. Miałem umrzeć. Koniec końców zawsze chodzi o ciebie.

\- Przestań mówić, skarbie. Ciii. Nie, Chryste, nie płacz, nie możesz sobie pozwolić na taką utratę energii. Proszę. Nie, nie, nie. Ostatnio nie jestem za bardzo pomocny, prawda?

\- Uratowałeś moje życie.

\- Spokojnie już, spokojnie.

\- Tamtego dnia w suchym doku nie oddychałeś, nie ruszałeś się, i zrozumiałeś, a ja nadal nie byłem w stanie ci powiedzieć, ale i tak zostałeś, a ja nigdy nie byłem tego wart, nigdy, dla nikogo, tylko dla ciebie. – Sherlock znów gwałtownie wciąga powietrze i zmusza urywane słowa, by wychodziły z jego gardła na tyle składnie, na ile tylko jest w stanie. Przypomina mu to wyciąganie kolczastego drutu z piersi. – Nie, zamknij się, muszę to powiedzieć. Wtedy nie pozwoliłeś mi tego powiedzieć, w białym pokoju Jima, ale to była prawda, cały czas to była prawda. Nawet jeśli ci nie mówiłem. Tak jest na wszystkich strunach. Tak jest w laboratorium w Pradze w 1910 roku. Tak jest w Amazonii w szesnastym stuleciu, kiedy nanosimy rzeki na mapę. Tak jest w Istambule, kiedy przehandlowujemy przyprawy na broń. Tak jest w Londynie, w deszczu i mgle. Tak jest zawsze. Zawsze. Czasem nigdy ci tego nie mówię, ale tak jest zawsze.

\- Sherlock, błagam cię, _przestań_ , zrobisz sobie krzy…

\- Kocham cię. – Sherlock zaciska zdrową dłoń na karku Johna i patrzy, jak oczy przyjaciela otwierają się szeroko. – Czasem nigdy tego nie mówię. To… Nie lubię o tym myśleć. Tym razem prawie było za późno, zawsze jest prawie za późno, kiedy to mówię. Tak mi się wydaje. W tym świecie zakochałem się w tobie w dniu, w którym powaliłeś na ziemie Abernetty’ego i od tego czasu jest tylko gorzej. Proszę. Spierdoliłem to w nieskończonych wszechświatach, ale i tak cię kocham. A ty mi na to pozwalasz. Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale mi pozwalasz.

Miękkie wargi stykają się ze spierzchniętymi wargami Sherlocka, jakby doktor podążał za zduszonym, czułym dźwiękiem, który wydał z siebie, słysząc wyznanie przyjaciela. W pewien sposób jest to pocałunek wypełniony desperacją, ale też cichym trwaniem i obietnicą; przypomina wyrzeźbioną w marmurze parę kochanków, splecionych pośrodku zalanego światłem księżyca basenu. Trwa więc, na przemian rozpalając się i gasnąc, jak rzeźby mają w zwyczaju o brzasku i zachodzie słońca. A kiedy dobiega końca, i John przesuwa się w bok, aby w czci musnąć ustami policzki Sherlocka, paradoksalnie coś z tego pocałunku wciąż istnieje. Tak jakby zawsze miał się wydarzyć, chociaż zawsze się też kończy.

\- Oczywiście, że ci pozwalam. Kocham cię – szepcze John zdecydowanie. Muska kciukiem mokrą skórę pod okiem Sherlocka.

\- Więc rozumiesz?

\- Niech mnie szlag, jeśli cokolwiek z reszty rozumiem, ty straszny ośle. Nigdy nie byliśmy nad Amazonką. Prześniłeś masę nocy, podczas gdy ja czekałem na ciebie. Nie mogłem oddychać, kochanie, gdy ciebie nie było, i nie rozumiem.

\- Nie śniłem. Byłem zamknięty w pałacu i patrzyłem na ciebie na obrazie.

John potrząsa głową.

\- Twoja podświadomość jest jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Ale to już wiedziałem. Nieważne. A skoro już mówimy o twojej podświadomości, myślę, że powinieneś teraz znowu zasnąć. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić?

Sherlock myśli o tym, że miałby się tu ponownie obudzić bez Johna, i drży.

\- Hej, hej. – John ujmuje jego twarz w dłonie z pełną powagi delikatnością. – Wystarczy. On nie żyje. Słyszysz mnie? To koniec.

\- A my przeżyliśmy.

\- Mój Boże, tak. Wbrew logice. I, tak dla potomności, do rozpaczy doprowadza mnie twój obecny stan.

\- Ale przeżyliśmy.

\- To prawda. Przeżyliśmy.

\- A więc nie odchodź. Obiecaj mi.

\- Taaa, nieodchodzenie chyba byłoby sensowne, prawda?

Sherlock uśmiecha się swoim najbardziej oślepiającym, szalonym, najjaśniejszym i najszczęśliwszym uśmiechem. John, śmiejąc się ponuro, scałowuje znów ten uśmiech z jego twarzy, monitor serca zaczyna pikać w spokojnym, ciepłym, zakochanym rytmie, a mężczyźni i kobiety, jak zawsze ratujący ludzie życie w szpitalu, nie mają pojęcia, że cokolwiek kiedykolwiek było nie tak.

 

*

 

Sherlock ma trzydzieści pięć lat, gdy jeszcze raz uczy się czegoś ważnego na temat zagrożeń stanowionych przez mężczyzn, których ciągnie do morza.

\- Nic nie mówiłem o kontrolowanym zakupie! – ryczy Sherlock. Podskakuje na niewygodnym, metalowym, składanym krześle, a John syczy coś z irytacją. – Mieliśmy go tu ściągnąć, mamiąc ofertą pracy, ściemnić coś o możliwości zakręcenia się wokół cukierenki z uzależniającymi substancjami, a nie łamać prawo przez wejście w zakup narkotyków! Co ty, do cholery, tu napisałeś?! – Sherlock wymachuje telefonem Cairnsa. – Oczywiście, wszystko kapitalikami! A to już samo w sobie godne potępienia. „SŁODKA JAK CUKSY HELENA RABAT DLA PRZYJACIÓŁ PETERA CAREY’A. ŻADEN ŻENIONY SYF DOK JERZEGO V”. Data i czas. Shinwell, kurwa, co to miało być?

Shinwell Johnson ubrany jest w błękitne spodnie dresowe z zatrzaskami wzdłuż nogawek, tak jakby chciał mieć pewność, że w każdym momencie będzie je mógł zerwać z siebie i obnażyć swoje maślane uda. Wizerunku dopełnia pastelowy, niebiesko-żółty kaszkiet i żółty t-shirt o rozmiarze namiotu, z obrazkiem mopsa w kapturze i podpisem „PSIE ŻYCIE”. Sherlock jest przyzwyczajony do Shinwella, ale nie może nie być pod wrażeniem tej stylizacji. Żółty t-shirt wiele zyskał na krwistych odciskach dłoni, którymi detektyw niechcący go uślicznił podczas czteroosobowych zmagań z podejrzanym o morderstwo.

Naćpani heroiną mężczyźni potrafią czasem być zaskakująco nieuchwytni. Zwłaszcza kiedy są uzbrojeni w noże.

\- Co to w ogóle jest ten „żeniony syf”? – mamrocze John.

\- Zanieczyszczona heroina, brachu – jęczy Cairns z podłogi. John ostatecznie zakończył sprzeczkę, waląc go rękojeścią pistoletu w głowie. Teraz gangster ma związane ręce i nogi, i grzecznie czeka na przyjazd Yardu. – Pociąg z koszmarów sennych z połamanym hamulcem.

\- Ach. Totalnie się cieszę, że już to wiem.

\- Cicho. Ten SMS – nalega Sherlock – to zupełna _katastrofa_.

\- Przestań wymachiwać rękami, krwawisz jak zarzynana świnia – warczy John.

Jakieś sto trzydzieści kilogramów Shinwella nie posiada się z oburzenia.

\- Bez urazy, panie Holmes, i błagając o wybaczenie pana doktora ze względu na jego nadwrażliwość, gdy dotykamy delikatnego tematu substancji psychoaktywnych, obaj panowie znają moją niechęć by odgrywać rolę podstawionego sprzedawcy poza wystawieniem tych najbardziej obleśnych z naszej nieprzebranej trzódki, ale prawda wygląda tak, że nigdy nie wspomniał pan, że nie będzie to zakup. Matematyka jest jaka jest, jest nieubłagana, więc pokornie błagam o wybaczenie jeślim zepsuł pańskie plany, ale faktem jest niemożliwość udowodnienia negacji, jeśli jest czym jest i zawsze była, gdyż nigdy mi nie wyjaśniono, że to _nie ma_ być kontrolowany zakup, a zatem, z całym szacunkiem, zwracam kurwę na pańskie poletko. Panie Holmes, _co to, kurwa, miało być_.

Sherlock właśnie przewraca oczami, gdy nagle jego dłoń eksploduje ogniem. John wyjął nasączoną alkoholem chusteczkę z którejś kieszeni. Sherlock syczy jak przestraszony kot.

\- Przykro mi – mówi John. Nie brzmi, jakby było mu przykro. – Ale serio, Shinwell, to naprawdę mogłoby się skończyć źle, gdybyś przyniósł… jak to nazwałeś?

\- Helena – mamrocze Cairns. – Hera, hercia, proszek, staf, to gówno cię uskrzydla, śnisz w stereo i trójkątach. Nigdy więcej zwykłych linii, brachu. _Trójkąty_. Z każdego kąta jednocześnie.

\- Dobry boże – stwierdza Sherlock.

Shinwell wyciąga skądś wykałaczkę, obwąchuje ją, podnosi do światła gołej żarówki i w końcu stwierdza, że jest dostatecznie czysta, by jej użyć.

\- Jak wspomniałem, panie Holmes, nie chcąc sugerować, że pańska pamięć może szwankować, gdyż jest zaiste doskonała, ten gentleman – używam tego słowa ironicznie, proszę zajarzyć – leżący przed panem jest doskonałym przykładem wyschniętych ośmiornic, z którymi muszę handlować. Czyż jest coś dziwnego w tym, że ze smutkiem muszę zauważyć, iż zaliczyliśmy przykre załamanie w naszej komunikacji interpersonalnej? Pierwszy muszę przyznać, że okoliczności są przykre jak rozdeptany ślimak, ale…

\- Spróbuję jeszcze raz, a potem zostawię was samych. Czy czysto teoretycznie istnieje taka możliwość – dopytuje się John, nie odrywając wzroku od zranienia – że przyniosłeś tu heroinę, której istnienia nie będziesz umiał wyjaśnić przed policją, czy też nie?

 

*

 

Dwie godziny później, po tym, jak Shinwell zniknął w chmurze aromatu paczuli i piżma z wody kolońskiej 50 Centa, a Sherlock i John oddali Cairnsa w ręce policji razem ze swoimi zeznaniami, John otwiera drzwi do mieszkania 221B.

\- To było idiotyczne – wzdycha John. Zdejmuje z siebie kurtkę i kilkakrotnie zaciska lewą dłoń, jak ma w zwyczaju po szczególnie niebezpiecznych eskapadach.

\- Ale energetyzujące – odpowiada z zapałem Sherlock. – Oszczep, John.

\- Tak, tak, wiem.

\- Ale _oszczep_!

\- Wiem, było super, szczególnie kiedy postanowiłeś walczyć gołymi rękami w ustawce na noże. Wiesz, że miałem pistolet?

\- Chciał zaatakować Shinwella – protestuje Sherlock, rzucając z obrzydzeniem pobrudzony płaszcz na ziemię. – Co stałoby się z rynkiem koniaków bez Shinwella? Tyle miejsc pracy zlikwidowanych. Cała rynkowa wartość brandy poleciałaby w dół. Naród straciłby istotne źródło dochodu. Dzieci chodziłyby głodne. I to wszystko byłoby moją winą.

John mężnie walczy ze sobą. Po kilku sekundach zaczyna jednak chichotać, a potem obaj chichoczą, kołysząc się lekko w chaotycznej harmonii, a potem ta chwila mija tak jak zawsze i John popycha Sherlocka w stronę stołu kuchennego i podsuwa mu krzesło.

\- Zaraz przyniosę maść z antybiotykiem i plastry.

\- John, nic mi nie będzie.

\- Oczywiście, dopilnuję tego.

Sherlock garbi się lekko na krześle, nagle zupełnie wykończony. To było niezłe śledztwo, nawet jeśli skończyło się zbyt szybko i było zbyt łatwe do rozwiązania. Bradstreet była z niego zadowolona. Poczochrała go po włosach i nazwała potwornym dupkiem, ale detektyw już się tym za bardzo nie przejmuje. Jak mówi John, ona tylko robi sobie jaja. Był oszczep, było spotkanie o północy w magazynie, które Shinwell niemal przepieprzył, ale które ostatecznie dobrze poszło, bójka wywołała przyjemny wrzut adrenaliny podobny idealnej filiżance kawy, a John może i ma oszczep gdzieś, dopóki Sherlock krwawi, ale kiedy pomyśli o nim w kategorii notki na bloga poświęconego ich wspólnym śledztwom, którego zaczął pisać, będzie zadowolony. Pikantne detale, takie jak oszczep, zwiększają liczbę klików, chociaż blog już śledzi niesamowita liczba subskrybentów. Teraz Sherlock chce tylko herbaty i dekadenckiej drzemki, ale jest zbyt zmęczony, by się ruszyć.

John wraca z lekami, napełnia czajnik, stawia go na kuchence i wyciąga kubki.

Sherlock nie jest w stanie opanować dyskretnego uśmiechu. John dostrzega go, odwracając się.

Doktor gwiżdże, obchodząc stół dookoła.

\- Co w ciebie wstąpiło? Wyglądasz, jakbym właśnie wywiesił księżyc na niebie.

\- Bo to zrobiłeś – odpowiada Sherlock po prostu.

John kląska językiem z sympatią i odwraca lewą dłoń Sherlocka, by spojrzeć na nią w lepszym świetle. Świeża, czerwona szrama przecina wypukłą bliznę, która pobolewa przy zmianach na barometrze, psuje sherlockowe wykonanie _Il labrinto armonico_ w D-dur Locatelliego i sprawia, że jakakolwiek fizyczna aktywność przypominająca wiosłowanie albo wspinanie się po linie – które czasem bywają niezbędne, nigdy nie wiadomo, w jakiej sytuacji się znajdą w kolejnym śledztwie – jest bardzo męcząca. John powtarza, że stan dłoni się polepszy, jeśli Sherlock będzie częściej ją ćwiczył i rozciągał, i przestanie być totalnym dupkiem w tych kwestiach, ale Sherlock wie, że teraz zmiany mogą być już tylko minimalne. Czasem tęskni za sprawnością, z którą niegdyś mógł trzymać rakietę tenisową albo strzelać z łuku.

Zazwyczaj blizna przypomina mu po prostu, że John go kocha, więc delikatnie zaciska pięść, kryjąc w niej ból jak drogi skarb.

\- Wydajesz się jakiś nieswój – zauważ John, zaciskając wargi. – Mija ci adrenalinowy haj. Mam się martwić? Tylko powiedz prawdę.

Sherlock nadal ćpa od czasu do czasu. Próbuje tego nie robić i zazwyczaj mu się udaje. Ale czasem wciąż czuje, jak idą po niego pleśń i myszy, a John nie jest w stanie ich powstrzymać. Kłócą się o to. Czasem bardzo zapalczywie.

John i tak z nim zostaje.

\- Tak. – Sherlock odchrząkuje, podczas gdy jego przyjaciel kończy nakładać maść, przyciska do rany miękką gazę i obkleja ją taśmą, aby Sherlock nadal mógł poruszać dłonią. – Ale… nie o to.

\- No to o co? – Uniesiona brew Johna sprawia, że na jego czole pojawiają się znajome zmarszczki.

Sherlock potrząsa głową z frustracją.

\- Ja… Chciałem napić się herbaty, a ty nastawiłeś wodę w czajniku.

\- Hm, tak, owszem. Doskonała obserwacja.

\- Tak. Ale nie poprosiłem cię o to, zrobiłeś to sam z siebie.

\- No i?

\- Zawsze to robisz.

\- Cóż mogę rzec? Zawsze masz ochotę na herbatę.

\- Ale nic nie mówię.

\- Zgadza się, nasze herbaciane transakcje są raczej milczące.

\- Ale dlaczego to robisz?

\- Nie liczę na „dzięki”, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Wiem, że zazwyczaj nie zauważasz nawet, że była jakaś herbata, dopóki jej nie wypijesz.

\- Nie, nie o to ci chodzi.

\- Okej. To o co ci chodzi? – dopytuje się John z nieskończoną cierpliwością.

\- To, że to robisz… Sam nie wiem. – Sherlock zaciska oczy, czując nagłą falę lęku. – Czy ja tak robię? Dla ciebie?

\- Ale co?

\- Czy wstawiam wodę na herbatę, chociaż o to nie prosisz?

 _To nie ma nic wspólnego z herbatą_. Sherlock wie to aż za dobrze.

_Czy wystarczam?_

_Czy nie jestem zbyt trudny?_

_Czy było warto? Czy warto było znieść całe to cierpienie?_

Nie. Pytanie jest dużo prostsze.

_Czy ja jestem tego wart?_

Doktor odrywa się od dłoni Sherlocka i kładzie kciuki we wgłębieniach jego długiej szyi. Musi minąć prawie dwadzieścia sekund, by Sherlock w końcu wziął głęboki oddech, otworzył oczy i spojrzał wprost w oczy Johna.

\- Nie – odpowiada miękko John. – Ty wywieszasz księżyc na niebie. Trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć nocy w roku. W porządku?

Sherlock przygryza wargę, żeby jego usta nie zrobiły czegoś rozpaczliwego. Czegoś, co John mógłby mylnie zinterpretować. Palą go oczy, chociaż nie ma to żadnego sensu. John tylko się uśmiecha, gładząc włosy Sherlocka tuż nad jego karkiem. Potem będą pewnie uprawiać seks, John ugryzie wystający obojczyk Sherlocka, gdy ten weźmie go w dłoń, albo wsunie język w jego usta i będzie ocierał się swoim penisem o jego brzuch, aż obaj będą zlani potem i zaspokojeni. Często uprawiają seks po zamknięciu śledztwa. Ale nie zawsze. Nie robią tego wtedy, kiedy Sherlock nie ma ochoty albo kiedy John jest wykończony. Ale będą też dwie szczoteczki do zębów w małym ceramicznym kubku, będą brudne skarpetki Sherlocka zmieszane ze skarpetkami Johna w koszu na bieliznę, będą kłótnie, czyja kolej umyć mikrofalówkę (w której już nigdy nie rezyduje fragment pistoletu Johna, nawet kiedy śpią). Będzie ramię przerzucone zaborczo przez jego pierś we śnie. Będzie cała reszta. Co już samo w sobie by wystarczało, na każdej ze strun, co do których Sherlock jest pewien, że istnieją.

Wystarczałoby po tysiąckroć.

\- W porządku – odpowiada Sherlock.

 

KONIEC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OD AUTORKI (tłumaczka pozwala sobie się dołączyć):  
> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy wytrzymali ze mną przez lata, które zajęło mi ukończenie tego fica. Dziękuję, że troszczyliście się o mnie jako osobę i jako pisarkę. Dziękuję za słowa zachęty, kiedy nie było za mną najlepiej, dziękuję za życzenia powodzenia, których czasem nie odczytywałam przez wiele miesięcy. Dziękuję wszystkim, którym nigdy nie będę w stanie podziękować osobiście.  
> Wszyscy jesteście najlepszymi, najjaśniejszymi istotami. Dziękuję, że towarzyszyliście mi w tej przygodzie.


End file.
